Situaciones inesperadas
by konnyta granger
Summary: Situaciones Inesperadas 2... Arriba!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, sé que les parece extraño que este por aqui con este nuevo ff pero, acabo de entrar a mi mail y me recomendaron que publicara este ff aquí. Para ser sincera hace bastante que había estado pensando en subirlo pero no estaba muy segura, no porque sea malo, sino porque no sabía como se tomarían otro ff de mí persona. Pero en fin, al final de todo me anime y aqui estoy... **_

_**Otra aclaracion que debo hacer es que ese ff lo subí en la pagina pero esta sufrio un cambio de servidor y borraron a varios autores, incluyendo sus historias y entre esas personas estaba yo. Pregunte que fue lo que había sucedido pero nadie se a pronunciado al respecto porque lo que no voy a vovler a subirlo ahí, desde ahora subiré esta historia completa (sí, esta completita) y su continuacion (que aun esta en preoceso pero habían varios capitulos publicados) en esta pagina que la verdad me gusta muchisimo...**_

**_... Este ff fue el primero que escribi asi que hay cosas que les pareceran tontas pero eran los comienzos, no me pidan más... Su trama es de la pareja que más me alucina en esta tierra... Sirius/Hermione... lo sé, es IMPOSIBLE pero mi cabecita a menudo me lleva a soñas y a imagiinarme cosas imposibles, asi que como muchas veces leí ff de gente que alucinaba igual que yo, me anime y escribí lo que a mi me hubiera gusrtado que sucediera... _**

**_Ahora no quiero decirles nada más, solo quiero que lean y me dejen sus criticas, sean buenas o malas... así que ahora lo dejo con esto que ahora me parece una reliquia..._**

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

****

_Capítulo.1: Debes sobrevivir _

_En una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts se encontraba una muchacha de unos 17 años, inconsciente hacia ya más de una semana y a su lado dos personas, una anciano de barba larga y anteojos en forma de media luna que dejaban ver sus ojos increíblemente celestes y un joven alto y bien formado de cabellos relativamente largos de un negro azulado y unos ojos de un azul muy intenso._

_Ambas personas iban todos los días para saber como se encontraba la muchacha._

_- Profesor Dumbledor ¿esta seguro que es ella?- pregunto el chico de ojos azules._

_- Si señor Black, estoy más que seguro que esta es la chica que vio su abuelo – dijo el anciano._

_- deberíamos despertarla, lleva una semana completa dormida-dijo Black mirando a la muchacha en la cama._

_- no, es mejor que duerma, créame que con todo lo que va a tener que vivir desde ahora en adelanto va a necesitar toda las fuerzas posibles –dijo en el anciano levantándose de su asiento –será mejor que nos vayamos, dudo mucho que despierte – dijo rápidamente al ver que el chico iba a preguntar nuevamente._

_- Profesor ¿cree que los chicos recuerden algo?-dijo Black mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la salida de la enfermería._

_- no, les hice un hechizo para borrar la memoria muy fuerte como para que puedas reconocer algo –le respondió el anciano mientras cruzaba la puerta y cerrando tras él de manera muy suave para que la chica no se despertara, pero en realidad no importaba ya que la chica estaba despierta desde hacia ya mucho rato, incluso desde el momento en el que ellos llegaron a la enfermería, había escuchado toda su conversación pero no tenia fuerzas ni ánimos para abrir los ojos y enfrentar a esas personas, no después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, perder a todos tus seres queridos por un maniático chiflado y ser ella la única que sobrevivió a toda esa masacre, era más de lo que ella podía soportar, más de lo que sus fuerzas podías, más de lo que la niña ejemplar de Hogwarts Hermione Granger podía soportar._

_Cada imagen de lo que había sucedido hacia una semana atrás la atormentaba una y otra vez, las palabras del Director, el momento en el que ellos entraron, todo, absolutamente todo…_

**_FLASH BACK_**

_- Queridos alumnos, es sabido por todos que lord Voldemort ha vuelto por completo a aterrorizar al mundo mágico y también al muggle, por lo que este año lamentablemente tendré que cancelar las salidas a hogsmeade- un murmullo enorme se apodero del gran salón – silencio por favor. Bueno además los prefectos tendrán mucho trabajo, por lo... - una explosión afuera del gran salón interrumpió al director y en segundos cualquier tipo de luz desapareció del salón, cosa que provoco un griterío de proporciones que fue callado al abrirse violentamente las puertas de par en par._

_Unos segundos después aparece frente a ellos el mismísimo lord Voldemort y una treintena de mortífagos con capuchas y marcaras que no permitían ver sus respectivos rostros._

_El escándalo que se formo de un momento a otro fue increíble, todos los profesores se levantaron a proteger a los alumnos y los mortífagos entraron violentamente matando a diestra y a siniestra a cualquier alumno de cualquier casa exceptuando los de Slytherin quienes ni siquiera se inmutaron por la llegada de los mortífagos._

_Los cuerpos inertes comenzaron a caer rápidamente al piso. El intercambio de hechizos no se hizo esperar y los rayos azules, verdes, rojos y de todos los colores se veían por todo el lugar._

_Uno de esos rayos impacto Dumbledor quien desapareció al instante. Aquel ataque dejó a los estudiantes y profesores petrificados, ya que no tenían al mejor brujo de todos los tiempos para apoyarlos así que sin más que perder comenzaron a retroceder._

_Pasados unos minutos se formaron unos tipos de barricadas con las mesas para protegerse de los mortífagos que se encontraban en la puerta atacando a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban. Entre los sobrevivientes estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron quienes le daban ordenes a los que quedaban para que pudieran aguantar los ataques ya que todos los profesores estaban muertos incluyendo a Hagrid, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba al lado del que alguna vez fue el profesor Remus Lupin en la entrada del castillo._

_Pasada ya una hora y media las cosas en el gran salón eran insostenibles, los sobrevivientes no pasaban los 6 por cada casa menos los de Slytherin quienes se encontraban en pleno disfrutando del sangriento espectáculo._

_- Ríndanse inútiles –decía Bellaxtriz- no podrían soportar por mucho. Ríndanse y prometo darles una muerte sin dolor –decía la mortífaga._

_- Nunca maldita, no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente –decía Harry con ira al recordar que había sido ella la causante de la muerte de su padrino._

_- Como quieran maldito bastardo. Trata de luchar solo porque tu querido director no va ha venir a ayudarte esta... –la bruja no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que en ese instante apareció frente a ellos Dumbledor quien con un pequeño movimiento de su varita creó un escudo. Teniendo la varita en alto giró su cabeza y le dijo a Harry._

_- llévatelos a todos de aquí, sal por esa pequeña puerta –dijo apuntando con sus ojos al lugar- y sigan a Minerva, ella los sacará de aquí._

_- Si profesor – dijo Harry. Les indicó a todos lo que iban a hacer y en pequeños grupos fueron saliendo por la puerta. Cuando estuvieron todos fuera del salón se encontraron con una muy nerviosa profesora de transformaciones, quien les dijo_

_- Apresúrense tenemos que salir de aquí, las cosas están demasiado peligrosas._

_Todos empezaron a salir por una puerta secreta, al estar todos fuera fueron guiados por la profesora por pasillo aparentemente vacío. Pero al doblar por una esquina se encontraron con aproximadamente diez mortífagos, quienes con risas siniestras empezaron a lanzar maldiciones. El grupo de estudiantes empezó a correr aterrorizado por lo que empezaron a caer uno por uno quedando a los pocos minutos el trío de amigos y la profesora en medio de un mar de cadáveres. Los mortífagos empezaron a acorralarlos por lo que la profesora se puso delante de los tres estudiantes para protegerlos._

_Uno de los mortífagos se separo del grupo y se adelanto hacia ellos con su varita levantada y les dijo_

_- Minerva lleva e los chicos al portal, ahora solo tú puedes hacerlo – dijo la voz que todo reconocieron como la de Severus Snape y les lanzó un hechizo de traslación._

_Los cuatro cuerpos empezaron a levantarse y a desaparecer del pasillo en el cual estaban. Al segundo después se encontraban en un tipo de prado detrás del castillo y con un portal de piedra frente a ellos._

_Los tres amigos estaban muy desconcertados ¿Qué quería decir Snape con que los llevara al portal¿De qué portal estaba hablando? Justo cuando los chicos se hacían esas preguntas en sus mentes Mcgonagall se gira con los ojos llenos de lagrimes y les dice._

_- Deben impedir esta masacre, no pueden dejar que esto suceda – decía una devastada Minerva Mcgonagall._

_- Profesora ¿de qué está ablando? –preguntaba un muy asustado Ron- no se puede impedir algo que ya sucedió – decía arqueando las cejas como tratando de hacer entrar en razón a alguien, pero era él el único que no entendía a que se refería la profesora ya que sus amigo comprendían perfectamente que era posible cambiar algún suceso ya ocurrido, como lo hicieron una vez para salvar la vida de Sirius._

_- Profesora me quiere decir que éste portal nos puede llevar a través del tiempo –preguntó algo incrédula Hermione, a lo que la profesora asintió- pero ¿por qué no ocupamos un giratiempos?_

_- Porque no son un par de horas las que deben regresar en el tiempo, son años, y ese retroceso no se puede hacer con un simple giratiempo – confesó la y al apreciar las caras de preocupación de sus alumnos se apresuró en decir- al decirles que impidieran esta masacre no me refería a este ataque solamente, me refería a muchos derramamientos de sangre que se produjeron en vano, pero déjenme aclararles que muchas cosas de las que sucedieron no las podrán impedir y es simplemente por que era imprescindible que sucedieran –dijo la profesora en un afán de calmar las cosas, pero al darse cuenta que mortífagos los habían divisado se apresuró a empujarlos hacia el portal que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos._

_De un momento a otro cuando estaban apunto de llagar al portal un mortífago se les cruza y los apunta con su varita. En un acto reflejo la profesora se pone delante de ellos justo a tiempo para parar con su cuerpo el "Adava Kadabra" que lanzó el malvado brujo. El cuerpo de la bruja calló con un golpe seco al suelo justo para coronar una macabra risa que se apodero de todo el lugar._

_- Tonta, pensó que podría echar a perder los grandiosos planes del inigualable señor oscuro –decía Voldemort de una manera altanera- a mí jamás me podrán detener, entienden niños –aclaró en señor tenebroso enfatizando en la ultima palabra._

_Los chicos no podían creer que la profesora que los recibió en su primer año estuviera tirada en ese lugar, muerta. Se acercaron para cerciorares con sus ojos de que lo que oían era verdad. Al acercares fue Hermione la que se agacho a tomarle el pulso y comprobar que en efecto la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall estaba muerta._

_Por un momento se formo un silencio sepulcral que fue callado por los sollozos de Hermione que estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo con las manos en la cara_

_- Cállate ya maldita "sangre sucia", que la próxima eres tú – dijo un mortífago, a quien reconocieron como Lucius Malfoy- en un segundo te vas a unir a todos esos inútiles que se han cruzado en el camino del señor de las tinieblas, Adava Kadabra –decía Malfoy con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro_

_- Nooooooo –grito Ron antes de caer luego de que la maldición le diera de lleno en el pecho por haberse cruzado para salvarle la vida a su amiga._

_- RON – gritaron Hermione y Harry al ver caer el cuerpo de su amigo_

_- Por Dios no, no – decía una ya devastada muchacha al lado del cuerpo de su mejor amigo._

_Harry al ver esta escena se encolerizo, perdiendo toda racionalidad. El muchacho se lanzó contra un par de mortífagos y les lanzó la maldición imperdonable provocando que estos cayeran muertos en un abrir y serrar de ojos y que de ese mismo modo un gran número de mortífagos se le lanzaran encima para atacarlo. Justo en el momento e el que uno de ellos legaba el cuello de Harry aparece Dumbledor y los manda a todos a volar con un simple movimiento de su varita._

_- Que hacen aquí, váyanse de una buena vez –decía el anciano con ira en sus ojos- no dejen que la muerte de sus seres queridos sea en vano._

_Al ver aparecer frente a él al director Harry volvió a razonar y vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo "claro que no voy a permitir que le muerte de mis seres queridos sea en vano" pensó el chico al tomar del brazo a Hermione y con esto obligándola a levantarse del suelo._

_- Corre debemos salir de aquí –le gritaba Harry a su amiga mientras se acercaban corriendo al portal._

_- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado –decía Voldemort levantando su varita. Dumbledor que en ese momento de batía a duelo con cuatro mortífagos escucho la frase que dijo su ex-estudiante y sacó su pensamiento de la batalla en la que estaba, cosa que aprovechó uno de los mortífagos para desarmar al anciano. Al observar que el protector de los chicos se encontraba desarmado, Voldemort pronunció la maldición imperdonable creyendo que ya nada le impedir deshacerse de niño que intento matar cuando apenas tenia un año de vida. El director al ver que se encontraba desarmado trató de salvar a los chicos con lo único que le quedaba, su cuerpo. Dumbledor se lanzo para parar con su cuerpo el "Adava Kadabra" y así lo hizo, la maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho muriendo instantáneamente. Harry que no se había percatado de lo sucedido, seguía corriendo para poder llegar al portal, cuando estaba a un paso de cruzar por él se volteo para poder saber que era lo que había causado un golpe seco en el suelo y fue ahí donde quedo paralizado de la impresión al ver a Albus Dumbledor muerto en el suelo solo por salvarlo a él. Pero no solo se percató de eso sino también de que Voldemort le estaba apuntando con su varita y que si llegaba a dar un solo paso tanto él como Hermione terminarían muertos, por lo que tomó una decisión. Uno de los dos tenía que salvarse, uno de los dos tenia que cumplir con lo que les pidió la profesora Mcgonagall, así que sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su varita y empujó a Hermione al portal._

_Al hacer esto Hermione comenzó a caer dentro del portal no si antes ver a un Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro y pronunciando las palabras "TE AMO MIONE". La muchacha trato de estirar su mano para poder alcanzar a Harry paro ya no era posible, todo se tornaba de un negro intenso impidiéndole ver cualquier tipo de figura, pero si podía escuchar lo que en fracción de segundos sucedió con el chico que le profesó su amor._

_- "Pentorum" –escucho decir a Harry y... - "Adava Kadabra" –escuchó decir a Voldemort un segundo después, seguido finalmente_

_de un golpe seco en el suelo cosa que le hizo saber a Hermione que Harry, su mejor amigo, estaba muerto._

_Después de escuchar eso "Mione" no pudo escuchar nada más, ahora lo único que sentía era su cuerpo que se quemaba por dentro y su corazón que se rompía en mil pedazos por la perdida de sus dos mejores amigos. De un momento a otro sintió que una fuerza extraña e invisible la tiraba hacia y la dejaba caer en un duro y frío suelo sintiendo también como algo se desmoronaba en mil pedazos a su lado._

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

_Continuará..._

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Lo sé, es muy corto pero en esos tiempos me gustaba escribior poquito porque no estaba segura de si a la gente le gustaría o no..._**

**_Ahora quisiera pedirles un gran favor. Necesito de sus reviews para que me digan que les parece, quiero saber si les gusta o no, si les da la imprecion de que es buena o es mala... de ustedes depende que lo publique aqui o no, porque la verdad es que tengo muchos nervios, este es mi primer ff y lo quiero mucho por eso lo comparto con ustedes pero si a ustedes no les gusta o puedo hacer nada más que quitarlo._**

**_Ojala me puedan cooperar y dejen sus reviews..._**

**_Besotes enornmes y muchisimos abrazos con sabor a chica para todos (los chilenos entenderan)..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

**_.:Konnytagranger:._**


	2. Un doloroso despertar

**_Cap 2: Un doloroso despertar_**

_Sirius iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio al lado de su director pero algo lo estaba atormentando hacia ya casi uno semana. "¿Ella me conocerá? Al parecer si porque de otro modo no habría reaccionado así," se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza._

_- Puede quedarse en la enfermería un rato más, pero no quiero saber que trato de despertarla ¿esta claro señor Black?- dijo Dumbledor parando en seco en medio del pasillo y mirando a su alumno quien lo miraba muy sorprendido._

_-¿perdón?-dijo Sirius sin entender nada._

_- le dije que puede ir a ver a la muchacha pero no la despierte- volvió a decir el director- y no me vuelva a preguntar otra vez de que estoy hablando porque no lo voy a repetir dos veces- termino de decir el anciano marchándose por que pasillo sin darle tiempo a Sirius de decir nada más que un casi inaudible "gracias" y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo a la enfermería. Cuando llego abrió la puerta muy despacio para que madame Ponfey no se percatara que él había entrado, cerro la puerta tras él y se dirigió sin más rodeos a la cama de la chica, una vez estuvo sentado al lado de su cama se dedico únicamente a observarla, ya que sus pensamientos estaban en el día en que aquella chica apareció en el castillo, el día desde el cual él no pudo dejar de pensar en ella ni de preguntarse a si mismo si verdaderamente era ella la persona a quien él tanto había esperado… _

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- Cómo es posible que en el primer día de clases ya estén haciendo barbaridades –decía la jefa de la casa Gryffindor- es su último año y todavía se comportan como niños -decía la profesora muy encolerizada_.

_- Profesora fue sólo una bienvenida para los de primer año –decía un joven de largos cabellos negros azulados y de unos intensos ojos igualmente azules con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro juvenil._

_- Si claro Black –decía la profesora Mcgonagall- si crees que con esa tonta excusa van a librarse del castigo están muy equivocados jovencitos, ya me hartaron, ahora mismo irán a hablar con el director._

_Un grupo de jóvenes iba siguiendo a una profesora con una cara de enfado que asustaba a cualquiera. Cuando estar apunto de llegar al despacho del director vieron que este se encontraba fuera de su oficina con la vista perdida en el espacio._

_- Albus no me creerás, pero los merodeadores otra vez hicieron de las suyas –dijo la profesora con un poco de sarcasmo._

_- ¿Qué? Perdón no te oí Minerva ¿dijiste algo? –Dijo el director como saliendo de un transe._

_- Decía Dumbledor, que los merodeadores... –trató de decir la profesora pero una fuerte explosión a pocos metros de ellos no la dejo terminar._

_El gran estruendo los pillo por sorpresa por lo que todos cayeron al suelo. Al levantarse algo aturdidos se dirigieron al lugar de explosión para averiguar que había sucedido._

_Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que había muchos escombros y una hermosa jovencita tirada en medio de ellos._

_El director se quedó paralizado junto a la profesora, quienes a diferencia del grupo de jóvenes que fueron a auxiliar a la desconocida, se mostraban algo desconcertados por un trozo de madera que se estaba tirado entre los escombros en el cual había unas siglas muy extrañas._

_- Que hermosa es –dijo un muchacho pequeño de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color._

_- ¿De donde habré salido? –Preguntaba otro joven de cabellos casi rubios, ojos de un intenso color miel y un cuerpo muy bien formado para estar todo el día en la biblioteca._

_- Porque siempre haces preguntas que no puedo responder – dijo esta vez un chico alto y con un cuerpo bien formado, con unos ojos color avellana y un cabello negro azabache muy alborotado - Oye cauto ¿qué té pasa? Estas como embobado._

_- Tiene muchas heridas –dijo el joven ignorando la pregunta de su amigo- debemos llevarla a la enfermería –dijo Black tomando a la chica en sus brazos y levantándose, quedando frente a unos aun muy desconcertado Dumbledor y Mcgonagall y saliendo en dirección a la enfermería._

_- Profesor ¿le sucede algo? –preguntó el joven de cabellos alborotados._

_- Nada, nada señor Potter –dijo el anciano levantando la vista y notando que la muchacha ya no estaba- ¿Dónde esta la muchacha? –dijo mirando para todos lados. _

_- Sirius la llevo a la enfermería profesor –se apresuró a decir el joven de ojos miel._

_Cuando Sirius llego a la enfermaría se encontró con madame Ponfey que estaba ordenando unas pociones quien se sobresaltó un poco al ver llegar al joven- ¿Qué sucede¿Quién es ella? –preguntó la enfermera acercándose a la joven que rea puesta en una de las camas por Sirius. _

_- Que sucedió no sé y como se llama menos –dijo el joven separándose un poco de la cama._

_- Muy gracioso Sirius Black. Debes salir de aquí, necesito revisarle –ordeno la enfermera pero al ver que el chico no se movía lo saco a empujones del lugar._

_Al estar fuera de la enfermería Sirius se encontró con sus amigos y los dos profesores quienes acababan de llegar _

_- ¿Qué sucedió señor Black? –preguntó el director_

_- Nada, recién la están revisando –respondió el joven sonando un poco preocupado._

_Pasaron unos minutos que luego se transformaron en una hora y los que se encontraban en la sala de espera se empezaban a impacientar._

_- Ya no aguanto más, necesito saber que sucede –dijo Sirius de manera explosiva._

_- Cálmate cauto –le dijo el joven de cabello alborotado._

_- No puedo tranquilizarme cornamenta, sabes que odio esperar –le refuto Black paseándose de un lado a otro. Justo en ese instante las puertas de la enfermería son abiertas de par en par y una jovencita sale corriendo sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor._

_Todos se sobresaltaron al ver a la chica salir de esa forme y al reaccionar salieron corriendo tras ella. La chica corría muy rápido y se podía apreciar que estaba desesperada. De un momento a otro la vieron doblar una esquina, al doblar ellos también tuvieron que frenar abruptamente al observar que la chica estaba parada frente a los escombros que habían aparecido junto con ella._

_La jovencita que en ese momento se encontraba de espalda al grupo que la observaba, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y acto seguido comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente._

_- No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí –se repetía entre sollozos- Necesito volver, tengo que volver._

_Al ver el estado de la joven todos se conmovieron, pero el que más lo hizo fue Sirius Black quien se acercó a la joven para consolarla. _

_- Oye ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el joven a la chica que seguía en el suelo llorando._

_- No, no lo estoy – le respondió la joven entre lágrimas._

_El joven Black que se encontraba agachado a su lado fijó su vista en un pedazo de madera que tenía unas siglas muy extrañas, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la joven quien en ese momento dejaba al descubierto un hermoso rostro con unos ojos de un intenso color miel._

_De repente la muchacha se levanto y se hecho a correr nuevamente dejándolos a todos desconcertados por su extraña actitud. El primero en reaccionar fue Sirius quien segundos después se levantó y emprendió la carrera para atrapar a la chica seguido por el resto del grupo._

_La jovencita corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de roble, la abrió con un poco de dificultad y se precipitó a las afueras del castillo sin rumbo fijo. Al darse cuenta que la chica salía del castillo, Sirius aceleró el paso para alcanzarla. Ella no se percató de que había seguido todo el trayecto y que se le acercaba muy rápido. De un momento a otro la chica sintió que alguien la tiraba del brazo y la hacía detenerse._

_- Déjame en paz –decía la joven llorando a más no poder_

_- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - preguntó el merodeador._

_- No te interesa suéltame ya –repetía la chica tratando de soltarse- déjame morir por favor - gritó con desesperación._

_- Cómo que morir, que té pasa, no voy a dejar que hagas eso –dijo el chico desconcertado por la idea de la desconocida- ¿qué puede ser tan terrible para que quieras morir? –Preguntó tomándola por los hombros para que esta lo mirara a los ojos._

_- Que toda la gente que amo este muerta solo por salvarme a mí ¿no merece morir? –Preguntó gritando la joven separándose de él - respóndeme ¿acaso no merece morir? –Volvió a decir gritando y cayendo de rodillas por la desesperación._

_- Claro que no lo merece, si ellos murieron para salvarte deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que te dieron y no dejar que su muerte sea en vano –dijo con una voz muy suave al arrodillarse frente a ella._

_En ese momento llega el resto de lo merodeadores acompañados de los dos profesores casi sin aliento por la larga carrera pero al observar la escena prefirieron mantenerse al margen._

_- Deja que me vaya – decía la chica rompiendo a llorar nuevamente - Deja que muera para así calmar en parte el dolor que siento dentro –repitió poniendo sus manos en su rostro y sintiendo casi al instante como unos brazos la rodeaban y la decían al oído._

_- No puedo dejar que hagas eso, no podría dejar que tú murieras y saber que yo no hice nada para detenerte –decía Black calmando en parte los sollozos de la chica que al escuchar estas palabras se separó un poco de él para mirarlo._

_- Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre ¿Por qué quieres salvarme? –Preguntó la joven un poco impresionada._

_- A decir verdad ni yo lo sé realmente –dijo el chico en tono de broma- pero creo que tienes razón, así deberías decirme tu nombre para saber a quien estoy intentado salvar –termino de decir Black provocando una sonrisa en la chica._

_- Hermione Granger –confesó la joven provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius. Un segundo después Black se estaba levantando y le estiraba una mano a Hermione para que ella hiciera lo mismo._

_Mione al darse cuenta que el chico no la dejaría hasta que ella desistiera de su idea tomo la mano que le ofreció Sirius y se levantó del suelo al igual que él._

_Al ver que las cosas mejoraban el grupo que estaba rezagado se acercó a la pareja y Dumbledor fue el primero en hablar._

_- Señorita, necesito saber el nombre de la invitada algo inesperada que cayó en el pasillo de mí colegio –fue lo primero que dijo el anciano al ver a Hermione. _

_- Lo siento señor, mi nombre es Hermione Granger –dijo Mione con una pequeña sonrisa y algo apenada por los problema que había causado._

_- No tienes porque disculparte –dijo el director con una sonrisa que a Hermione le produjo mucha calma- me imagino que debe haber sido difícil para ti el llegar hasta aquí y de esa forma –continuó el anciano, provocando que Hermione se sorprendiera al darse cuanta que el profesor sabia de donde venia o por lo menos lo suponía._

_- Pero ¿cómo sabe... –trató de decir Mione pero fue interrumpida por Dumbledor_

_-lo sé porque yo cree ese portal hace muchos años Hermione y aunque ahora esté en ruinas o más bien destruido no quiere decir que no reconociera –terminó de decir el anciano._

_- Entonces... ¿aquí también hay otro portal? –Preguntó Mione con un dejo de ilusión al ver asentir al director- eso quiere decir que podré volver casa –murmuró Mione,_

_- Lo siento Hermione pero me temo que eso no será posible ya que para volver debes ocupar el mismo portal por el cual llegaste y déjame decirte que esas ruinas son irreparables –confesó el director cosa que provocó que los ojos de Hermione se volvieran a inundar de lágrimas._

_Los merodeadores que no entendían nada de lo estaban hablando Hermione y Dumbledor, a excepción de Sirius, se miraban muy desconcertadamente, pero a diferencia de ellos la profesora Mcgonagall sí entendía de que estaban hablando así que seguía la conversación muy atenta. Pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Hermione se apresuró a decir._

_- Señorita Granger me imagino que debe estar sufriendo por la perdida de sus seres queridos, pero creo que usted esta aquí por una razón más poderosa que simplemente el cariño de ellos ¿no es verdad? –Dijo la profesora a lo que Hermione asintió –pues no dejemos que la muerte de ellos ni la larga carrera que tuvo que hacer el señor Black para alcanzarla sea en vano y entremos al castillo que está empezando a hacer un poco de frío – dicho esto todos emprender el camino hacia la puerta de roble cuando Mione cayó en la cuenta de la frase de la profesora Mcgonagall._

_- Perdón ¿Dijo Black? –Preguntó Hermione provocando que todos se giraran a mirarla en espacial Sirius- ¿se refiere a Sirius Black?- Volvió a preguntar la morena._

_- Sí, se refería a mí ¿por? –Preguntó Sirius con sorpresa al notar que la chica sabía su nombre._

_- Por merlín –Dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca– ¿no me digan que ustedes son los merodeadores? –dijo mirando al grupo de chicos y apunto de desmayarse de la impresión._

_- En efecto bella dama, somos los mismísimos merodeadores –se apresuró a decir el joven de cabellos alborotados – Pero ¿Cómo nos conoces? –Preguntó curioso el muchacho de ojos color miel._

_Pero Hermione no escucho la pregunta del chico, solo se dedicaba a mirar a cada uno de los muchachos y a pronunciar sus nombres con un hilo de voz – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew –fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de caer desmayada de la impresión y del cansancio._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_Al recordar esto ultimo un sentimiento de compasión se apodero de él de tal manera, que ni siquiera se percato cuando la chica habia abierto los ojos y fijaba su mirada en él… _

_CONTINIARÄ... _

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_hola, a todos otra vez... es un gustazo ver que a varias personas les gusto el ff, aunque debo admitir que me hubieran gustado muchos mas reviews pero bueno..._**

**_Bueno aqui volvi ahora con otro capi porque toy contenta, solo por eso jajaja_**

**_Ojala que les guste y me dejen reviews porque de verdad me interesa muchisimo lo que ustedes piensen. Pongan las preguntas que tengan que yo las respondere como respondere los reviews ahora..._**

_**Nachita: **Sirius tiene 17 años, esta en su ultimo curso... muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el ff y a pedido pues subi luego este otro capi... espero que te guste tambien y me dejen un lindo review...besitos, nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_**Natita: **QUE BIEN¡ espero que tomes esta buena costumbre y me dejen otro esta vez :)... ojala que te haya gustado este capi tambien... besitos no estamos leyengo prontito..._

_**Hermione Granger de Potter: **como vez, tome muy en cuenta tu consejo y me decidi a subir este ff jajaja, me gusta mucho que estes tan entusiasmada, asi que para que ese entusiasmo siga prometo subir los capis seguiditos pero deben prometer que dejaran reviews a cambio, ok?... bueno, nos leemos prontisimo, creo..._

_**Hermy Evans: **jajaja, si al final si le hice caso a tu amiga, prometo darme una vueltita por tus ff, asi que revisa los reviews porque te dejare uno, lo prometo... besitos niña, nos leemos prontito..._

_**MoLly Strife**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra muchisimo, y no te preocupes,no le llamará Satín, aunque me gusta ese nombre pero esta medio trillado, además necesito que entiendan de que va el ff y no quiero confundirlos mucho... besitos nos leemos prontio..._

**_bueno, ya termine... ahora espero de verdad que me dejen reviews, si lo hacen yo prometo subir los capis mas seguido pero debe ser un trato de cabelleros y damas (dama en mi caso jeje) _**

**_Besotes enormes con sabor empanada de alcayota para que lo disfruten..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

**_.:Konnyta-Granger:._**


	3. Nuevas vidas y nuevos sentimientos

_**Bueno, aqui estoy de vuelta, con otro capi... quiero agradecer los reviews pero eso lo hare al final y ya veran porque, por ahora solo lean...**_

_Capitulo3: Nueva vida y nuevos sentimientos_

_Al recordar esto último un sentimiento de compasión se apodero de él, de tal manera que ni siquiera se percato cuando la chica había abierto los ojos y fijaba su mirada en él… _

_-Hola, que bueno que despertaste- dijo Sirius al notar a Hermione despierta –nos tenias un poco preocupados, sabes?- dijo el chico levantándose de la silla y acercándose un poco a la cama._

_- lo siento no era mi intención- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama. En ese momento se formo un silencio incomodo que Mione rompió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza – ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?- pregunto Mione._

_- Bueno, en realidad hace una semana que estoy aquí –dijo con una sonrisita – estábamos esperando que despertaras, pero al parecer no tenias muchas ganas¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Sirius pero se arrepintió al notar que los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lagrimas que denotaban tristeza y desesperación –oye lo siento no fue mi intención recordarte cosas que no quisieras recordar –dijo Sirius levantándose por completo de su asiento y sentándose en la cama al lado de ella._

_- No te preocupes, no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto –dijo Hermione secándose una lagrima solitaria que corría por su rostro- en realidad lo único que debo hacer es agradecerte por preocuparte tanto por mi –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada._

_- ¿Por qué bajas la mirada? No tienes nada de que avergonzarte- dijo Sirius tomando el rostro de Hermione de la barbilla y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos._

_- Yo diría que sí, me he comportado como una niñita- dijo desviando la mirada hacia un costado._

_- Oye lo que estas pasando no es fácil. No es fácil llagar a otro tiempo que no es el tuyo y además cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande –dijo Sirius muy confiado provocando una sorpresa en Hermione al notar que el chico que tenia en frente sabia exactamente de donde venia y para que._

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo Hermione muy sorprendida pero no alcanzo a oírla respuesta ya que otra persona hablo antes que Sirius._

_- Lo sabe por la misma razón que yo Hermione – dijo Dumbledore – la persona que creo el portal conmigo es Remulus Black, el abuelo de Sirius- dijo el director una vez dentro de la enfermería._

_- Aun así no entiendo ¿por que sabe de donde vengo y a que? – dijo Hermione aun más confundida._

_- como te dije cuando te conocí, ya cree eso portal con la gran ayuda del abuelo de Sirius, es por eso que él sabe de donde vienes- dijo el anciano ya sentado en la silla que antes ocupo Sirius._

_- Si, eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es el ¿Por qué sabe a que he venido?- dijo Hermione ya un poco alterada al no entender que era lo que realmente estaba pasando._

_- A ver, empezaremos desde el principio para que puedas entender que es lo que realmente sucede OK?- dijo Dumbledore._

_- De verdad se los agradecería –dijo Mione poniendo toda su atención en el director._

_- Remulus podía ver el futura Hermione, y él vio o más bien predijo que tú venderías – dijo el anciano haciendo una pausa – fue por esa razón que hicimos el portal, para que tú pudieras venir –explico Dumbledor tratando de darle tiempo a Hermione para que pudiera enlazar ideas pero cuando vio que Hermione abría la boca para preguntar se imagino de inmediato cual era su inquietud así que se apresuro a decir – se que esto no responde tu pregunta pero déjame terminar. Cuando Remulus tuvo esa visión me llamo muy preocupado y me contó lo que había visto. Me pregunto que podíamos hacer y se nos ocurrió la idea del portal y con un poco de trabajo en un par de años el portal estuvo listo. Pero nosotros no nos percatamos de que cierto jovencito escucho toda la conversación y se las había ingeniado para seguir cada uno de nuestros actos mientras creábamos el portal – dijo Dumbledor mirando a Sirius con una pequeña sonrisita a la cual el aludido respondió con una muy similar._

_- Pues eso aclara muchas dudas, pero aun me queda una ¿Cómo sabía el abuelo de Sirius que yo venia por una razón especifica? –dijo Hermione de manera curiosa provocando cierto nerviosismo en Sirius que fue notado perfectamente por Mione._

_- Pues en realidad nunca supe realmente como se entero él, lo único que se, es que Remulus estaba muy consiente de que tu venida a este tiempo era muy necesaria- dijo el director de manera muy seria._

_- En realidad no se si es tan necesaria mi presencia aquí pero que más da – dijo Hermione casi con un voz apenas audible pero suficiente para que tanto Sirius como Dumbledor la escucharan y la miraran de manera compasiva- profesor ¿Qué va a ser de mi ahora? – pregunto Hermione con voz de resignación._

_- Pues tú sabes que no tienes forma de regresar a tu tiempo- dijo Dumbledor a lo que Mione asintió –Pero como también sabes, tu venida aquí en cierto modo no fue tan inesperada – hablo nuevamente el anciano provocando una pequeña confusión en los dos chicos ahí presentes –No me miren así, ya les voy a explicar – dijo Dumbledor de manera divertida al ver el rostros de los dos jóvenes- Remulus se preocupo mucho de que pasaría contigo después de tu llegada, y me pidió expresamente que si él ya no estaba cuando tú llagaras me hiciera cargo de ti –dijo el anciano provocando una sorpresa en especial en Sirius –así que desde ahora en adelante serás mi sobrina Hermione –termino de decir Dumbledor apoyando su espalda por completo en el respaldo de la silla en espera de la reacción de su nueva sobrina_

_-eso quiere decir que tendré que cambiarme el apellido ¿o no? –pregunto Hermione con un dejo de tristeza en su voz._

_- Tu nombre desde ahora en adelante será Janne Dumbledor¿Qué te perece?- dijo el director a lo que Hermione respondió con una pequeña sonrisita no muy convincente. _

_-Profesor y ¿Qué les van a decir a los otros chicos que estaban con ustedes cuando llegue?- Pregunto Hermione para cambiar el tema que ya a esas alturas se le estaba haciendo bastante doloroso._

_- No te preocupes por ellos, les borre la memoria para que no recuerden lo que sucedió a tu llegada –dijo Dumbledor levantándose de la silla en donde estaba- bueno creo que ya a sido suficiente conversación por hoy, necesitas descansar –dijo haciéndole señas a Sirius para que saliera de la enfermería junto con él._

_- No se vallan por favor, no tengo muchos deseos de estar sola –Dijo Hermione sonrojándose levemente al haber tomado la mano de Sirius para poder detenerlo, sorprendiéndolos a ambos ya que ninguno se espero es reacción. _

_-Yo no me puedo quedar Hermione, tengo que preparar todo para que puedas ser presentada hoy mismo si es posible, pero estoy seguro que Sirius te puede acompañar un rato más aquí en la enfermería –dijo Dumbledor a lo que Sirius asintió con una gran sonrisa._

_- No va a ser necesario que se quede Albus, ya puede irse si ella quiere- dijo Madame Ponfey desde la entrada- toma linda, aquí te traje algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte si quieres irte ya –dijo la enfermera dejándole unas prendas dobladas sobre la cama a lo que Hermione contesto con una sonrisa._

_- Pues mejor aun, así podré mostrarte a ciertos amigos que estará gustosos de conocerte Janne – dijo Sirius girando hacia ella y guiñándole un ojo para que le siguiera el juego._

_- Con que tu nombre es Janne –dijo Ponfey con una sonrisita._

_- Su nombre es Janne Dumbledor Pompy, es mi sobrina – dijo el director mirando a su "sobrina" con una enorme sonrisa._

_- Ho… vaya que sorpresa – dijo Ponfey mirando tanto a Janne como a Dumbledor._

_- Bueno creo que será mejor que te cambies para que podamos aprovechar lo que queda de día Janne –dijo Sirius soltando la mano de la chica y pasándole la ropa que la había dejado la enfermera._

_- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedas cambiarte tranquila – dijo Pomfey sacando junto con ella tanto a Sirius como a Dumbledor._

_Al encontrarse sola en la enfermería Hermione hizo un recorrido rápido en todo lo que había tenido que pasar en tan poco tiempo y lentamente la melancolía y la tristeza empezaron a disiparse y la imagen de un chico llamado Sirius Black empezó a aparecer en su mente provocando que Hermione se sonrojara al notar en quien estaba pensando y de que manera._

_Sacudió su cabeza y se obligo a dejar de pensar en él. Se bajo de la cama y se vistió, una vez estuvo lista tomo aire y se alisto para salir de aquella enfermería y enfrentar tanto a esta gente nueva para ella como a este nuevo sentimiento que sin ella darse cuenta estaba empezando a nacer en ella… _

_CONTINUARÄ… _

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-xX-x-X-x-X_**

**_Bueno ahora sí, lo primero quiero aclarar que desde ahora los reviews seran respondidos en la pagina de los reviews por un consejo dado por FIRST-AYANAMI quien me dijo que, para evitarme problemas, sería mejor que lo respondiera así porque esta prohibido por la pagina responder los reviews en los capitulos así que para que no me pase lo que me paso en fanautores, que me borraron, prefiero seguir con conductos regulares._**

**_Así que las cosas desde ahora van a ser así. Me mandare un review a mi misma respondiendo los revews asi que si queren leer sus respuestas solo reven darle a la pagina de los reviews y listo..._**

**_Bueno, ya no los doy mas la lata y los dejo tranquilos... espero que me dejen muchos más reviews porque asi mas ganas me dan de subir los capitulos rapido y podremos llegar a la segunda parte, lo que muchos estan esperando..._**

**_Besos y abrazos a todos, cuidense mucho..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**_.:Konnyta-Granger:._**

**_PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS "ARIADNA"..._**


	4. Encuentro con los merodeadores

_**Mil disculpas por la demora... abajo la sexplicaciones... ahora solo leer...**_

_Capítulo 4: encuentro con los merodeadores._

_-Sirius, me imagino que no debo advertirte que los verdaderos orígenes de Hermione no pueden ser revelados a nadie -dijo Dumbledor una ves estuvieron fuera de la enfermería y Madame Pomfey se había retirado a su despacho._

_- No tiene que decírmelo profesor, eso lo tengo más que claro –dijo Sirius mirando a su profesor –Oiga profesor quería darle las gracias por no decir el resto de la visión de mi abuelo –dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada._

_- No tengo porque decirle nada, ya que ese futuro no solo le compete a ella sino también a ti, por lo que el único que esta capacitado para contárselo eres tú – dijo el director avanzando unos pasos adelante y girando sobre sus talones para quedar frente a su alumno haciéndolo subir la mirada._

_- Dile a Hermione que no le diga a nadie quien es en verdad y si alguien te pregunta quien es ella diles que no la conoces –dijo el director desconcertando a Sirius._

_- Pero¿por que tengo que decir eso? –pregunto Sirius tratando de entender que era lo que estaba tratando de decirle el director._

_- Porque no quiero que sepan aun que ella es mi sobrina (desde ahora). Primero tengo que hablar con el consejo estudiantil y explicarle a ella cual va a ser su historia desde ahora en adelante y si dejo que diga que es mi sobrina pueden preguntar de donde viene y ella por la presión podría decir cualquier cosa y debo hacer que las historias encajen para que nadie sospeche –explicó el director –Bueno, espera a que salga y llévala a dar una vuelta rápido por el castillo y luego déjala fuera de mis despacho, la das la contraseña y haces como que no la conoces. ¿Entendido? -pregunto Dumbledor a Sirius quien asintió en forma de respuesta a lo que el anciano respondió con una sonrisa y se marcho sin decir más._

_Habían pasado unos 30 minutos y Sirius empezaba a impacientarse por la demora de Janne así que toco la puerta para hacerle saber a la chica que él la estaba esperando y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una hermosa muchacha vestida con ropas muggle._

_- Por Dios te vez guapísima Janne – dijo Sirius mirando a Janne (Hermione) de pies a cabeza._

_- No me mires así que me da vergüenza – dijo Janne (Hermione) bajando la miradas para que Sirius no pudiera ver el tono rosado que habían tomado sus mejillas pero fue tarde ya que Sirius se percato claramente cosa que provoco una sonrisa al notar lo tímida que podía llagar a ser la chica._

_- No bajes la mirada que tus ojos son tan hermosos que seria un verdadero desperdicio –dijo Sirius levantando el rostro de Janne para poder mirar esos ojos color miel con los que tanto había soñado. _

_- Al parecer te gustan mucho mis ojos porque ya es la segunda vez que me pides que no baje la mirada – dijo Janne tratando de intimidar un poco al muchacho cosa que logro porque Sirius se sonrojó notoriamente._

_- No juegues a la coquetería conmigo que en ese juego yo soy experto – dijo Sirius de manera seductora._

_- ¿A si? Que buena saberlo, así no me podrás volver a intimidar con tus jueguitos –dijo Janne de la misma manera._

_Sirius se sorprendió un poco ante la postura de la chica pero la pareció más que gracioso al darse cuenta de que Janne no era la chica tan tímida que percibió en un principio._

_- Ah, se me había olvidado decirte lo que te mondo decir "tu tío" – dijo Sirius resaltando las ultimas palabras para ver como reaccionaba Janne._

_- Ja, Ja… deja de dar rodeos y dime lo que dijo "mí tío" –dijo Janne tratando de seguirle el juego a Sirius._

_- JaJaJaJaJaJa… no te alteres – dijo Sirius riendo estruendosamente al notar el carácter que tenia la chica –Dumbledor dijo que si te preguntaba que quien eras digieras cualquier cosa pero que ni se te ocurriera mencionar que eras su sobrina porque él tenia que hablar con el consejo de no se que y además tenia que contarte cual iba a ser la historia de tu vida desde ahora en adelante – dijo Sirius aclarando todos los puntos para que la chica no hiciera preguntas que él no le podía responder._

_- Pues entones vámonos luego para que él me pueda contar pronto que es lo que tengo que decir cuando sea presentada – dijo Janne emprendiendo el camino por uno de los pasillos acompañada de su nuevo compañero quien la seguía con una sonrisita traviesa al notar la similitud de Janne con ciertas chicas que él conocía._

_Pasados unos minutos de camino Janne y Sirius pasaban por las afueras del gran salón donde se encontraban casi todos almorzando. Sirius quien al parecer no había nisiquiera desayunado miraba hacia el lugar tocándose el estomago que por lo que Janne pudo escuchar la pedía a gritos un poco de comida, así que ella le propuso que entrara a comer si es que tenia tanto hambre y que le dijera la contraseña porque ella se sabia el camino de memoria, pero Sirius se negó rotundamente usando como excusa que se vería un poco extraño que si se suponía que ella no sabia llagar al despacho del director llegara sola y que además se supiera la contraseña siendo ella una extraña para todos los estudiantes, por lo que Janne no tuvo mas opción que dejar que el muchacho la llevara hasta el despacho más que conocido para ella, pero antes de doblas hacia el pasillo donde quedaba el despacho del director y justo en el momento en el que Janne daba gracias por no haberse encontrado con nadie en el pasillo unos gritos y sonidos extraños les llamaron la atención._

_- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Sirius girando hacia atrás para poder percibir de donde venia ese escándalo._

_- No tengo idea. Vamos a averiguar –dijo Janne corriendo por el pasillo por el cual venían sin darle tiempo a Sirius de decir ni"pero"._

_Corrieron un par de metros hasta que los gritos se hicieron mucho más audibles y los llevaban hacia un aula que aparentemente estaba en desuso. Entraron y se toparon con dos grupos de alumnos que aparentemente estaban apunto de iniciar un duelo. Sirius reconoció de inmediato a los alumnos ya que uno de ellos eran sus amigos quienes precisamente eran los que estaban en desventaja._

_-Se puede saber ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – pregunto Sirius llamando la atención de todos los presentes en especial de sus amigos a quienes se les dibujo una radiante sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Lárgate Black, este no es tu problema – dijo un chico con el uniforme de Slytherin a quien Janne reconoció de inmediato ya que el parecido con cierto rubio de su tiempo era evidente, era Lucius Malfoy._

_- Tu no me das ordenes serpiente asquerosa – dijo Sirius quien ya tenia su varita en la mano y estaba lista para atacar._

_- Como te atre…- iba a decir Malfoy cuando Janne entra en el aula y con un "accio varitas" desarma a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Sirius, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos ante la repentina estrada de esta desconocida._

_- Se puede saber ¿que haces? – dijo Sirius un poco enfadado por la intromisión de Janne._

_- Trato de evitarte un castigo innecesario tonto – dijo Janne como si fuera algo muy obvio- estos cobardes no merecen tanta importancia –dijo esta vez mirando al grupo de chicos que aun no sabían como reaccionar ante esta chica que era desconocida para ellos._

_- Y tú ¿Quién demonios te crees para hacer eso? – pregunto Malfoy muy enfadado al ver que la situación se le salía de las manos._

_- Nadia que a ti te importe maldito cobarde –dijo Janne respondiéndole de mala manera e ignorándolo giro hacia el grupo de chicos de Gryffindor quienes la miraban más que sorprendidos por su actitud sin nisiquiera conocerlos- vamos que esperan salgan de aquí-les dijo Janne pero ninguna se movió de sus lugares._

_- Cornamenta, Lunático, Colagusano muévanse que tenemos que salir se aquí –les ordeno Sirius y los chicos salieron no sin dejar de mirar tanto a los Slytherins como a Janne que no dejaba de apuntar con su varita a las serpientes. Una vez estuvieron todos afuera Janne les ordeno a los Slytherins que se fueran al lado apuesto del aula y después de salir ella sello la habitación y les dejo sus varitas fuera del aula a una distancia prudente para que no pudieras sacarlas ellos mismos, le entrego el resto de las varitas a Sirius y se guardo la suya en el bolsillo emprendiendo su camino hacia el despacho del director, pero se detuvo al notar que Sirius no la seguía._

_- ¿Me vas a llevar al despacho del director o no? – pregunto Janne (Hermione) a Sirius tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible pero en realidad no lo estaba, ya que nunca pensó que con las primeras personas que se encontraría luego se salir de la enfermería serian los mismísimos Merodeadores._

_- A si, ya voy – dijo Sirius caminando hasta alcanzarla._

_- Oye aguarda un segundo canuto. Ella tiene que decirnos quien demonios es y por que nos salvo de esos Slytherins –protesto el chico que respondía al apodo de Cornamenta, quien era nada más ni nada menos que James Potter._

_- Pues mi nombre no te interesa y el porque lo hice tampoco, es mas ni siquiera deberías tener cara para enojarte ya que si no hubiera sido por mi esos chicos los abrían hecho puré –dijo la chica girando y siguiendo su camino pero James fue mas rápido que ella y la tomo del brazo deteniendo su caminar._

_- Oye no me hables así, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – dijo James de manera altanera._

_- Y tú tampoco, así que suéltame si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a esos chicos OK? –termino de decir Janne zafándose de la mano de James y empezando a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo._

_- Black, me vas a llevar al maldito despacho de una buena vez ¿o no? –dijo la Janne perdiendo los estribos pero antes que Sirius pudiera decir algo Dombledor apareció detrás de los Merodeadores._

_- Se puede saber que es este escándalo en medio del pasillo – pregunto el director…_

_Continuara…_

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Como decia arriba... MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA... ni se imaginan la de cosas que e tenido que hacer, entre estudios, cumpleaños, proyectos, escribir y seguir estudiando la verdad es que estoy arta, pero a mi se me ocurrio estudiar en la universidad asi que no puedo alegar.  
La verdad es que pense que iba a poder subir mas rapido los capitulos pero no e tenido tiempo a si que a sido mas o menos nsimilar a que si los estuviera escribindo, pero ya pronto terminara el año y podre descasar tranquila... Respecto a eso mismo, quisiera recordarles que si no actualizo pronto, no es porque no quiera, sino porque mis estudios casi me ahora, asi que si se dan una vuelta por mis ff y no e actualizado recuerden... "pobre de mi autora favorita, tiene que estar matandose estudiando, mejor le dejare un review de animos para que pronto actualice pronto"... con eso les juro que me haran muy, pero muy feliz :)... _**

Pasando a otro tema quiero agradecer los reviews y decir que, por lo que e dicho todo el rato, por los estudios no e podido responderlos, pero quiero agradecer de sitando sus nombres:

**Adriadna  
MoLly Strife  
UsagiPotter  
Biankita Black (otra de mis consentidas)  
Hermy Evans (Monikita de Lupin o Señora Lupin)  
Hermione Granger de Potter (Ari de Black)  
First-ayanami  
Isabela Black **

_Dados todos los agradecimientos, me despido mandandoles un besote inmenzo a todos y millones de toneladas de abrazos...  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._

**_.::Konnyta-Granger::._**

**_PD:si se portan bien y me dejan muchos reviews, subire otro capi dentro de esta semana..._**


	5. La sobrina de Dumbledor

_Capitulo 5: la sobrina de Dumbledor_

_- Oye no me hables así, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – dijo James de manera altanera._

_- Y tú tampoco, así que suéltame si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a esos chicos OK? –termino de decir Janne zafándose de la mano de James y empezando a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo._

_- Black, me vas a llevar al maldito despacho de una buena vez ¿o no? –dijo la Janne perdiendo los estribos pero antes que Sirius pudiera decir algo Dumbledor apareció detrás de los Merodeadores._

_- Se puede saber que es este escándalo en medio del pasillo – pregunto el director guiñándole un ojo a Janne esperando que ella pudiera entender el mensaje"esta todo listo" cosa que Janne comprendió a la perfección._

_- lo que sucede profesor es que esta chica…- trató de decir James pero dejo de hablar ya que sucedió algo que él nunca espero._

_- Tío Albus, por fin te encuentro –dijo Janne saliendo al encuentro de Dumbledor –trataba de encontrar tu despacho pero esta escuela es demasiado grande y me perdí –dijo Janne de manera inocente cerrándole el ojo a su "Tío" para que le siguiera el juego –pero por suerte me encontré con estos chicos que amablemente se ofrecieron para traerme hasta ahí aunque vea que no fue necesario- termino de decir Janne girando a ver a los merodeadores quienes se encontraban muy desconcertados._

_- OH, pues muchas gracias chicos por traer a mi sobrina hasta mi despacho. Ahora pueden volver al gran comedor, o sino no van a alcanzar a almorzar antes del segundo bloque de clases- dijo el director a los chicos que se quedaron de piedra al oír que esa chica era nada mas ni nada menos que le sobina del director de Howgarts- Janne vamos a mi despacho para que me cuentas por que demoraste tanto. Yo te esperaba hace una semana y pensé…- siguió hablad el director con su sobrina de manera muy despreocupada pasando por entre los chicos quienes no sabían como reaccionar y desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia su despacho con la mayor naturalidad._

_- Me pueden explicar ¿Que fue eso? –pregunto el chico a quien llamaban Lunático que en realidad se llamaba Remus Lupin._

_- ¿Desde cuando que Dumbledor tiene sobrina? –pregunto esta vez el chico mas pequeño a quien llamaban Colagusano y que en verdad se llamaba Peter Petigrew._

_- Pero antes que nada ¿Cómo la conocías Canute? –dijo James a su amigo._

_- Yo no la conozco, me la encontré en medio del pasillo y me pidió o más bien me ordeno que la llevara al despacho de Dumbledor y aquí estamos –dijo el chico de manera muy convincente._

_- Pues esa chica es muy extraña ¿No les parece? –dijo Peter rascándose la cabeza._

_- Yo no se si es extraña o no, lo único que se es que tengo mucha hambre y me voy al gran comedor ahora, o sino no voy a alcanzar a llegar a clases así que el que quiera me sigue –dijo Remus antes de salir corriendo rumbo al gran comedor seguida por los merodeadores._

_----------------------------DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDOR--------------------------------------_

_-Eso estuvo más que cerca profesor –dijo Janne sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Dumbledor. _

_- Si estuvo cerca, pero será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo y te explique ahora mismo como serán las cosas desde ahora en adelante –dijo el director sentándose en su asiento –hable con el consejo estudiantil y explique tu caso. Explique que eras mi sobrina y que dado algunos sucesos, que luego te explicare, necesitaba que fueras aceptadas en la escuela y para nuestra suerte aceptaron sin poner objeción –terminó de explicar el anciano con una sonrisa que fue respondida por Janne._

_- Pero ¿Cuáles son esos sucesos profesor? – pregunto Janne con curiosidad._

_- Primero que nada deja de decirme profesor y dime tío Albus ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo el director de forma paternal para darle confianza._

_- Esta bien pro… perdón tío Albus – dijo Janne ruborizándose un poco._

_- y sobre aquel suceso, te explicare. Tus padres murieron en un extraño accidente y tu fuiste la única sobreviviente por lo que te tuve que traer conmigo ya que no tenias a nadie más –dijo el anciano tomando una pausa –Tu no recuerdas lo que sucedió debido a las múltiples lesiones que tuviste, pero sabes que tus padres están muertos OK? – pregunto el director para asegurarse de que Janne le hubiera entendido todo._

_- Si entiendo todo, pero me asalta una duda ¿Qué se supone que voy a responder cuando me pregunten que de donde vengo o donde estudie? –pregunto la chica._

_- Veras te explicare…- empezó a explicarle a Dumbledor a Janne cual iba a ser desde ahora su familia y todo lo que necesitara para que la historia fuera totalmente creíble._

_-----------------A LA HORA DE LA CENA EN EL GRAN COMEDOR--------------------_

_Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor esperando a que el director hablara y les explicara porque aun no había comenzado la cena y además por que se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador en medio del estrado si ya todos estaban seleccionados, supuestamente._

_- Silencio alumnos el director tiene un anuncio que darles –Dijo Mcgonagall provocando un silencio sepulcral el gran comedor._

_- Gracias Minerva. Alumnos tengo que darles una noticia que me es muy grata – dijo el director asiendo una pausa- Hoy a llegado una alumna nueva a la escuela –dijo Dumbledor provocando u que los murmullos comenzaran de inmediato una vez termino la frase pero que fueron calados de inmediato cuando el anciano se dispuso a hablar nuevamente –Como les iba diciendo, esta alumna llego hoy en la tarde y el consejo estudiantil en pleno autorizo su entrada a la escuela y permitió que le presentara hoy día mismo, así que como los noto un poco impacientes no los are esperas. Adelante señorita Janne Dumbledor –dijo el director provocando un murmullo generalizado que fue a callado en el momento en el que las puertas del gran comedor fueron abiertas y una hermosa muchacha ingresara al lugar._

_- Se los dije esa chica va a estudiar con nosotros –dijo James en la mesa de gryffindor al grupo de alumnos que rodeaban._

_- Perdón por dudar Potter pero tú siempre nos estas mintiendo y no teníamos garantía de que esta vez fuera verdad – dijo una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos increíblemente rojo llamada Lily Evans._

_- Para que veas Evans que no todo lo que dijo es mentira –dijo James con una doble intención que fue captada por Lily._

_- Ya vasta, no se pongan a pelear otra ves que Dumbledor va a volver a hablar –dijo Remus mirando hacia la mesa de profesores donde la chica ya había llegado._

_- Bueno alumnos como ya todos se habrán dado cuenta la señorita Janne es un familiar directo mío, ella es mi sobrina que va a cursar su séptimo y ultimo año con nosotros, así que como todos los alumnos tendrá que ser seleccionada en alguna casa – dijo el anciano mirando a todos los alumnos y luego a Janne indicándole que se sentara en el taburete y de pusiera el sombrero para ser seleccionada. Janne que estaba temblando de los nervios se sentó en el taburete y se coloco el sombrero para esperar cual era la resolución del sombrero pero no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que apenas el sombrero rozó su cabeza grito a viva voz. "GRYFFINDOR" provocando una estruendosa manifestación de aplausos por parte de los alumnos de esa casa. _

_Janne al escuchar el nombre de la casa respiro aliviado, se sacó el sombrero y fue a su masa no sin antes decirle a su tío un casi imperceptible "gracias". Cuando llego a la mesa su mirada se posó de inmediato con los merodeadores quienes como todos los alumnos de la casa se habían levantado de sus asientos para darles la bienvenida._

_- Bienvenida Janne – dijo Lily a Janne arrastrándola fuera se un mar de alumnos que se había formado alrededor – te vi un poco asustada en ese mar de gente – dijo esta vez con una sonrisa que le hizo recordad de inmediato a Harry._

_- Sí, en realidad ya me estaba asustando – dijo Janne un poco nerviosa al estar conversando con la madre del que fue o seria su mejor amigo._

_- Mi nombre es Lily Evans – dijo Lily una vez estuvieron todos sentados._

_- Un gusto Lily – dijo Janne con una sonrisa._

_- Ven te voy a presentar al resto de los alumnos de séptimo para que los conozcas – le dijo Lily llevándola al lugar donde se encontraban los merodeadores y otro alumnos más._

_- Mira, ella es Meggan Robertson -dijo Lily apuntando a una chica rubia y de ojos increíblemente celestes quien la saludo muy amistosamente – y ella Liss Thompson –dijo apuntando esta vez a una chica de cabellos negro y corto –todas seremos tus compañeras de habitación –dijo invitándola a sentarse con las chicas._

_- Oye Evans, que poca educación tienes, se te olvidaron las personas más importantes de todo el colegio –le Dijo James levantándose de su asiento y aclarándose la garganta –hermosa damisela permítame presentarnos. Este es Remus Lupin – dijo James haciendo que Remus se levantara de su asiento e hiciera una reverencia – este es Peter Petigrew –dijo esta ves nombrando al chico que se encontraba seguido de Remus quien también le contesto con una reverencia – este a mi otro lado es Sirius Black – dijo provocando que Sirius se levantara al igual que los otros dos y antes de hacer la ya repetida reverencia le guiñara el ojo en señal de complicidad- y por supuesto su servidos James Potter – dijo terminando la presentación con una pequeña reverencia y una mirada muy coqueta que fue mirada con algo de reproche por parte de Lily y Sirius. _

_Continuara…_

**_Como no hay primera sin segunda...esperen que hay mas..._**


	6. Amigos

_Capitulo6: "Amigos"_

_- Oye Evans, que poca educación tienes, se te olvidaron las personas más importantes de todo el colegio –le Dijo James levantándose de su asiento y aclarándose la garganta –hermosa damisela permítame presentarnos. Este es Remus Lupin – dijo James haciendo que Remus se levantara de su asiento e hiciera una reverencia – este es Peter Petigrew –dijo esta ves nombrando al chico que se encontraba seguido de Remus quien también le contesto con una reverencia – este a mi otro lado es Sirius Black – dijo provocando que Sirius se levantara al igual que los otros dos y antes de hacer la ya repetida reverencia le guiñara el ojo en señal de complicidad- y por supuesto su servidos James Potter – dijo terminando la presentación con una pequeña reverencia y una mirada muy coqueta que fue mirada con algo de reproche por parte de Lily y Sirius. _

_- Así que estos son los chicos de esta mañana –dijo Janne mirando a los Merodeadores._

_- Como ¿ya los conocías Janne? –pregunto Meggan a su nueva compañera._

_- Pues si, hoy tuve que salvarlos de un grupo de chicos de Slytherin porque los tenían acorralados –dijo Janne ante las miradas de asesinos de los merodeadores a excepción de Sirius quien la miraba de manera divertida al pensar que cada palabra la iba a costar muy cara._

_- Oye eso no es cierto –dijo James empezando a perder los estribos._

_- No puedo creerlo Potter…JAJAJAJAJA…- dijo Lily y el resto de las chicas partiéndose de la risa._

_- Mide tus palabras que te pueden costar muy caras Dumbledor –amenazo James a Janne pero antes que ella pudiera responderle sus nuevas compañeras intervinieron para defenderla._

_- Mejor guárdate tus amenazas Potter, porque Janne no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotras –dijo Lily con el mismo tono amenazador de James._

_- Ay si que miedo – intervino esta vez Peter quien había sido el único que se había dado cuenta que la cena había empezado y estaba muy concentrado en cual era la mejor manera de comerse la presa de pollo que tenia en frente._

_- Tu cállate, rata asquerosa –intervino esta vez Liss._

_- Es lamentable que ayas elegido unirte al enemigo Dumbledor, abrías sido una muy buena merodeadora si hubieras querido pero ya decidiste estar en el bando contrario- dijo James con una sonrisita maquiavélica que a Janne le sonaron a un "oh problemas"._

_- pues ya estamos parejos Potter –dijo Lily mirándolo de manera amenazadora – ahora empieza el verdadero juego y se decidirá quien gana de una buena vez –dijo dando por terminada la conversación._

_La cena paso sin más incidentes dignos de contar excepto porque Peter se atraganto con un hueso de pollo y tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermaría, pero en realidad nada importante (Notaran una cierta hostilidad hacia la rata¿xke será?)._

_Una vez la cena hubo terminado Janne y sus nuevas compañeras de habitación se dirigieron hacia la torre de gryffindor para poder mostrarle cual sería su habitación y su cama desde ahora pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con los merodeadores, quienes habían llegado hacia muy poco rato._

_- Hay no, pensé que por hoy nos libraríamos de estos tontos – dijo Meggan lo suficientemente alto como para que los chicos pudieran oírla._

_- ¿Piensas? –dijo una Remus leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea._

_- Más que tú Lupin – dijo la chica desde el pie de las escaleras._

_- Oigan creo que ya es suficiente –dijo Janne tratando de calmar los ánimos._

_- Si háganle caso a Dumbledor, que también parece sabihonda –dijo James sentado sobre una de las mesas._

_- Oye no te pases que no te he atacado –dijo Janne girándose un poco enfadada._

_- Te lo advertí Dumbledor, desde ahora estas en el bando enemigo así que prepárate para los ataques –dijo el chico levantándose se la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones de los chicos seguidos de Remus y Peter._

_- Imbécil –dijo Lily subiendo también la escalera seguida de Meggan y Liss quien antes de irse le dijo a Janne._

_- Nuestra habitación es la ultima del pasillo –dijo Liss mirando a Sirius con cierta desconfianza antes de desaparecer por las escalaras. _

_- Tienes que tener cuidado Janne –dijo Sirius una vez estuvieron solos en la sala común._

_- ¿Cuidado por que? –dijo Janne girándose a ves a Sirius._

_- Porque James es muy rencoroso –dijo Sirius mirando a Janne a los ojos –has herido su orgullo al decir que fuiste tú quien lo salvo de los slytherin –dijo el chico desviando la vista de Janne al notar que ella lo miraba de manera extraña._

_- ¿También debo tener cuidado contigo? –pregunto Janne para molestarlo._

_- No. Yo no te haré nada porque somos amigos –respondió Sirius sorprendiendo a Janne._

_- ¿Amigos¿De vedad somos amigos? –pregunto Janne algo incrédula._

_- Pues no se tu, pero yo te considero mi amiga, desde el momento en el que te persuadí para que no hicieras una tontería –dijo Sirius acercándose lentamente a Jane._

_- Pues…-trato de decir Jane pero realmente estaba muy sorprendida de lo que acababa de decirla en morocho-…espero que no estés jugando porque en realidad estoy empezando a considerarte mi amigo –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius a esos hipnotizantes ojos azules._

_- no estoy jugando –dijo el chico con un semblante bastante serio- y para que me creas te voy a dar esto –dijo Sirius sacándose una cadena que llevaba colgada en su cuello –me la dio mi abuelo cuando entre a Hogwarts –termino de decir Sirius colocando la cadena en las manos de Jane._

_- Sirius no puedo aceptarlo, te lo dio tu abuelo, seguramente es lo único que tienes de él –dijo Jane tratando de devolverle la cadena pero él no la dejo._

_- Tranquila, las cosas que me dejo mi abuelo las tengo aquí –dijo señalando su cabeza – y principalmente aquí –dijo esta vez señalando su corazón –y además él me lo dio para que se lo diera a una persona que yo considerara importante para mi –dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba una profunda sinceridad._

_- No puedo creer que me consideres una persona tan importante para ti siendo que apenas me conoces –dijo Jane jugando con la cadena en sus manos._

_- Yo tampoco, pero ya vez –dijo Sirius parándose delante de Jane, quien recién ahí se percato de la cercanía del muchacho, y dándole un inesperado abrazo -Bienvenida a tu nueva vida –dijo Sirius teniendo aun a Jane entre sus brazos._

_- De verdad no sabes cuento te lo agradezco Sirius –dijo Jane devolviendo el abrazo amigo._

_- Bueno, creo que debes subir o ese trío bajara a buscarte y se pondrán a preguntar que tanto hablabas conmigo y odio tener que dar explicaciones –dijo Sirius separándose de Jane y comenzando a subir las escaleras no sin antes darle un sonoro beso a Jane en la mejilla que la tomo por sorpresa._

_- Sirius, espera –dijo Jane luego de salir del transe._

_- ¿si? – dijo Sirius antes de subir las escaleras._

_- Para que no tengamos problemas, será mejor que los demás no se den cuenta de nuestra amistad –dijo Jane un poco temerosa de cómo lo podría tomar el chico._

_- Sabes, es una bueno idea porque con lo hostiles que están James y Evans, nos podríamos meter en un buen lío – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa que a Jane le pareció la mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamás._

_- Buenas noches –dijo Jane dando por terminada la conversación y desapareciendo por las escaleras hacia su nueva habitación._

_- Buenas noches mi niña –dijo Sirius haciendo lo mismo que su "amiga"._

_-----------------------------En la habitación de las chicas-----------------------------------------_

_- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto Lily cuando Jane entro a ha habitación._

_- Este…mi tío me pidió que fuera a verlo antes de subir a dormir –mintió Jane._

_- Ah –murmuro Lily tragándose toda la mentira, pero no así Liss, quien miraba a Jane de manera muy incrédula._

_- Oye, no nos has dicho ¿de donde vienes? – pregunto Meggan saliendo del baño._

_- Vengo de Francia –dijo Jane sentándose en una cama que supuso seria la suya ya que era la única libre._

_- Ah, me encanta Francia –dijo Lily abrazando un cojín._

_- Li no exageres, yo he ido a Francia y no es la gran cosa –digo Liss empezando a ponerse el pijama._

_- Es que tú conoces muchos países pero yo, solo he ido a Francia y fue porque era un regalo de mi madrina –dijo Lily haciendo un puchero que provocó la risa de todas._

_- Chicas no les molesta que conversemos mañana, es que estoy un poco cansada –dijo Jane empezando a bostezar._

_- Esta bien, pero mañana nos tendrás que contar todo acerca de donde vivías OK? –dijo Lily mirándola desde su cama._

_- Lo prometo, buenas noches –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de serrar las cortinas de su cama y empezando a revisar las cosas que su tío la había dejado para que se cambiara._

_A la mañana siguiente se armo un gran alboroto muy temprano en la mañana o más bien en la madrugada, que impidió que las chicas siguieras con el placido sueño que estaban teniendo. _

_Todas las chicas estaban gritando y corriendo para todos lados en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones ya que algún chistoso había llenado todas las tinas de los baños con sapos._

_- Ahhh, sapos, sapos –dijo una chica entrando histérica a la habitación de las chicas dándoles un gran susto a todas. _

_- QUE, QUE – grito Meggan del susto._

_- QUE TE PASA NIÑA, POR QUE ESTRAS ASÍ. ME DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE –grito Lily mientras zarandeaba a la chica de 5ª año que había estrado gritando. _

_- Li suélala vas a matarla –dijo Meggan mientras corría a ayudar la a chica que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse por los fuertes remesones que lo daba la pelirroja._

_- Señorita Evans suelte a esa niña que va ha matarla –grito la profesora Mcgonagall desde la puerta de la habitación._

_- lo siento profesora – se disculpo Lily soltando a la chica y sonrojándose levemente._

_- Bajen todas por favor –Dijo la profesora luego de despertar tanto a Liss como a Jane quienes aun dormían placidamente a pesar del alboroto que se había armado._

_- Si profesora –dijeron todas al unísono y siguieron a la su jefa de casa quien las guió a la sala común donde estaban todos, incluyendo los chicos._

_- Bien, quiero saber ¿Quién o quienes han sido los responsables de esta pésima broma? –pregunto la profesora mirando directamente a los merodeadores._

_- No nos mira así profesora, esta vez nosotros no fuimos –dijo James en su defensa._

_- No es cierto profesora, yo los vi subir a la habitación de las chicas ayer después de la cena –dijo un chico que tenia claramente una pinta de gay._

_- No seas mentiroso espantapájaros apolillado, nosotros no hemos sido –trato de defenderse Sirius._

_- No les crea profesora, le juro que yo los vi, es más puedo darle hasta la hora en que lo hicieron –dijo el chico mirando a los merodeadores quienes estaban apunto de ahorcarlo._

_- hable señor Fleming –dijo la profesora perdiendo la paciencia._

_- fue como a las 10:30 PM –dijo el chico muy segura de si mismo._

_- Eso no es cierto profesora – interrumpió Jane sorprendiéndolos a todos y en especial a los merodeadores ya que ellos sabían que no había forma de probar que ellos no estuvieron ahí a esa hora…_

_CONTINUARA…_

**_Ni segunda sin tercera... aqui va otro..._**


	7. Mis amigos los Merodeadores

_Capitulo 7: Mis amigos los merodeadores_

_- Bien, quiero saber ¿Quién o quienes han sido los responsables de esta pésima broma? –pregunto la profesora mirando directamente a los merodeadores._

_- No nos mira así profesora, esta vez nosotros no fuimos –dijo James en su defensa._

_- No es cierto profesora, yo los vi subir a la habitación de las chicas ayer después de la cena –dijo un chico que tenia claramente una pinta de gay._

_- No seas mentiroso espantapájaros apolillado, nosotros no hemos sido –trato de defenderse Sirius._

_- No les crea profesora, le juro que yo los vi, es más puedo darle hasta la hora en que lo hicieron –dijo el chico mirando a los merodeadores quienes estaban apunto de ahorcarlo._

_- hable señor Fleming –dijo la profesora perdiendo la paciencia._

_- fue como a las 10:30 PM –dijo el chico muy segura de si mismo._

_- Eso no es cierto profesora – interrumpió Jane sorprendiéndolos a todos y en especial a los merodeadores ya que ellos sabían que no había forma de probar que ellos no estuvieron ahí a esa hora…_

_- ¿Puede probarlo señorita Dumbledor? –pregunto la profesora algo desconcertada por la actitud de la chica._

_- Por supuesto. Ellos no pudieron haber sido porque me acompañaron a ver a mi tío anoche –dijo Jane desconcertando a todos aun más._

_- Haber si entendí. Dices que anoche fuiste a ver al director y que estos chicos te acompañaron ¿verdad? –pregunto la profesora a lo que la chica asintió – y me puedes decir ¿Por qué fuiste a ver al director a esa hora? –la interrogo la profesora._

_- Porque me quede conversando con Black y se me paso la hora –dijo la chica muy segura de lo que respondía –y cuando recordé que mi tío me había pedido que fuera a verlo después de la cena decidí ir de inmediato y ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarme porque dijeron que era un poco peligroso andar por las noches en los corredores, dijeron que había un hombre un poco loco con un gato siniestro que te persigues si…-trato de seguir Jane pero la profesora la interrumpió._

_- Bueno, bueno omitamos esos detalles –dijo la profesora para que siguiera con la historia._

_- SI, si…después llegamos aya y ya subí a hablar con mi tío y ellos se quedaron abajo pero…-intento relatar Jane pero nuevamente fue interrumpida pero esta vez fue Fleming._

_- Claro y ahí fue cuando ellos vinieron a la torre y se metieron a la zona de las chicas y llenaron todas las tinas de sapos – aseguro el chico (o chica) provocando que Sirius se abalanzara contra él pero antes que pudiera llegar fuera detenido por parte de sus compañeros._

_- ¡¡¡QUIEREN DEJARME TERMINAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –grito Jane atrayendo las miradas de todos nuevamente._

_- Gracias. Como decía subí a hablar con mi tío pero baje en menos de 5 minutos así que es imposible que ellos fueran ya que para llegar aquí corriendo se necesitan por lo menos 10 minutos si corres como gacela –termino de relatar Jane tapándole la boca al tal Fleming._

_- y se puede saber para que fue usted a ver al director y estuvo menos de 5 minuto dentro –volvió a interrogar la profesora ante la mirada de los alumnos y en especial de los merodeadores y Fleming, quienes veían que esto parecía un partido de tenis, la pelota pasaba de un lado a otro._

_- Bueno profesora, no es por ser mal educada pero eso es algo que solo me importa a mi y a mi tío – dijo Jane tratando de sonar los más educada posible._

_- Pues si, tiene razón, pero aun así quiero corroborarlo con el director así que acompáñenme a su despacho –dijo saliendo por el retrato ella, Fleming, Jane y los merodeadores ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos de la casa quienes estaban entre dormidos y sorprendidos._

_El trayecto desde la torre gryffindor al despacho del director, puedo asegurarles que fue el mas largo que hayan vivido tanto los merodeadores como Jane, quien trataba de encontrar alguna forma de hacerle saber a su tío que le siguiera la corriente._

_Cuando llegaron a la gárgola, la profesora dijo la contraseña y les ordeno que la siguieran. Una vez dentro la profesora hizo aparecer unos asientos para todos frente al escritorio del director y se dispuso a hablar al ver que el director no entendía que era lo que sucedía._

_- Bueno Albus, hemos venido para…-trato de decir la profesora pero fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido que sonó fuera del despacho que hizo que saliera apresuradamente del lugar dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Jane para hablar con su tío._

_- Tío Albus, escucha y no preguntes. Si la profesora te pregunta si vine anoche a hablar contigo, debes decirle que sí, que tú me llamaste antes de ir cenar pero que yo llegue aquí tarde porque me había quedado conversando con Black, me entregaste la llave de mi cuenta en Gringotts y me pediste que me fuera porque ya era muy tarde. Me preguntaste que si había llegado sola y yo te dije que me habían acompañado los merodeadores pero estaban abajo y todo esto sucedió cerca de las 10:30 pero que no pude estar aquí más de 5 minutos. ¿Entendiste? –termino de decir Jane pero se percato de una cosa. El tarado de Fleming se encontraba ahí y había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, así que con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y le lanzo un hechizo para alterar su memoria justo en el momento en el que la profesora entraba al despacho y ante la mirada atónita tanto de los merodeadores como del director que no entendía una mier… (Bueno ustedes entienden)._

_- Hay este fantasma me las va a pagar –dijo la profesora una vez dentro del despacho –como te iba diciendo, la señorita Dumbledor asegura que ayer vino a verte un poco tarde acompañada de los merodeadores¿Es eso verdad Albus? –pregunto Mcgonagall ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes (menos Fleming quien se encontraba en la luna)._

_- Si Minerva, Jane estuvo anoche aquí con los merodeadores pero ellos se quedaron abajo, aunque debo decir que su venida fue bastante rápida ya que era bastante tarde –dijo Dumbledor mirando directamente a Jane con una sonrisa dándole a entender que había entendido en mensaje._

_- Pues lo lamento chicos no fue mi intención inculparlos – se disculpo la profesora con los merodeadores –y usted jovencito me va a tener que explicar porque me mintió –dijo Mcgonagall dirigiéndose a Fleming._

_- Perdón Minerva pero ¿me puedes explica que sucede? –pregunto el profesor Dumbledor al no entender la ultima parte de la conversación._

_-Te lo explicare Albus, pero antes ustedes 4 (Peter no estaba) pueden volver a la torre y díganles a todos que en unos segundos mas aparecerán en la sala común unos sacos de dormir para las chicas y los chicos ya pueden subir a sus dormitorios para que puedan dormir un poco más –dijo la profesora a lo que los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente dejando a los dos adultos y al chico en el despacho._

_-------------------------------Afuera del despacho del director------------------------------------_

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto James muy desconcertado por todo lo que había vivido en ten solo unos minutos._

_- Pues…si te soy sincera ni yo lo se –dijo Jane mirando a los cuatro chicos quienes no entendían ni medio de todo lo que había sucedido._

_- Quiere decir que nos salvaste el pellejo ¿por que si? –pregunto Remus algo incrédulo._

_- No porque si, creo que ustedes no lo hicieron ¿Por qué ustedes no lo hicieron verdad? –pregunto Jane al percatarse de que realmente no sabia si habían sido ellos a no._

_- Claro que no, no podríamos haber sido nosotros porque a esa hora estábamos en nuestra habitación planeando una broma realmente mejor que esta – dijo James algo ofendido._

_- Oye pero sino fueron ustedes entonces ¿Quiénes fueron? –pregunto Jane mirándolos a todos para tratar de desviar la conversación porque se estaba tornando un poco peligrosa._

_- Si te soy sincero. No tengo ni la mas mínima idea – dijo James desordenándose el pelo- lo único que se es que te debemos una muy grande Jane –dijo el chico estirándola una mano en señal de saludo._

_- Oye no te preocupes –dijo Jane devolviéndole el saludo –se que en realidad no tuvimos un buen comienzo pero las cosas no tienen porque seguir así ¿verdad? –dijo Jane tratando de entablar mejores relaciones con el que alguna ves seria el padre de su mejor amigo._

_- Claro que si, una cosa es que te juntes con esas arpies y otra que seas una de ellas –dijo Remus regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tan buenos recuerdos le traían a Jane._

_- Si, yo opino lo mismo es más creo que ella puede ser una merodeadora –dijo Sirius cosa que todos apoyaron._

_- Pues no se diga más, Jane Dumbledor es un miembro más de los alborotadores de Hogwarts LOS MARODEADORES –dijo James dándoles un abraso de grupo a la nueva integrante._

_- Bueno, bueno, ya basta que van a asfixiarme –dijo Jane provocando una risa generalizada._

_- Será mejor que volvamos a la torre para poder dormir un poco más –dijo Remus encaminándose hacia la torre seguido de James y dejando a Jane y a Sirius atrás._

_- De verdad te lo agradezco, nos salvarte de un buen castigo –dijo Sirius a la nueva integrante de los merodeadores._

_- No te preocupes, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi amigo a no –dijo Jane dándole un inesperado abrazo a Sirius quien lo respondió sin pensarlo dos veces._

_- Oigan¿Qué están esperando? Vamos que tengo sueño –dijo James esperando al los "amiguitos" en una esquina._

_Continuara _

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-xX_**

**_Bueno, creo que ya fue demasiado por hoy o se van a marear jajaja... la verdad es que no tengo idea de porque tantos capitulos el dia de hoy pero la cosa esta así...  
No tengo idea de cuando voy a poder volver a actualizar y la verdad es que quiero demorarme tanto en subir este ff porque hay varios que estan esperando la segunda parte no solo aqui, sino en otra pagina tambien, PERO el problema es que mientras mas pasa el tiempo, menos tiempo tengo, en fin... que se le va a hacer..._**

**_Lo otro que quiero decir es que las respuesta a los reviews estan en la pagina de los reviws para los que quieran ir a darle una vuelta por alla (notaran que estoy un poco jugosa y que hay muchas tonterias escritas pero eben entenderme, tanto estudio me tiene mal)  
"espero que me dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS por los tres capitulos o, como les digo yo, el pack divino"  
_**

**_Ahora me voy para salir con algo de dignidad despues de tanto escribir tonteras :P  
Besotes inmensos para todos y cuidense micho_**

**_Se despide su humilde y estresada servidora..._**

****

**_.::Konnyta-Granger::._**


	8. Peleas y trabajos

_Capítulo 8: Peleas y trabajos_

_Eran las 8:30 de la mañana después de la agitada mañana que tuvieron los gryffindor la gran mayota se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor y los merodeadores, Jane, Lily, Liss y Meggan no eran la excepción. Las ultimas se habían levantado un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que habían ayudado a Lily a organizar a las alumnas en la sala común porque ninguna se atrevía a volver a su dormitorio y como Lily era prefecta tuvo que encargarse de este trabajo. _

_Las chicas, que habían informado a Jane de las clases que debía tomar, se dirigieron al gran comedor para poder desayunar algo ya que el día se venia muy largo. Estaban entrando cuando un grupo de chicos de slytherin se les cruza cerrándoles el paso, en especial a Jane._

_- Quitate Malfoy, hoy no estamos para jugar –dijo Meggan un poco malhumorada por no haber podido dormir lo suficiente._

_- Cállate amante de sangres-sucias –dijo el slytherin_

_- Ya basta Lucius, déjalas en paz –intervino esta vez Liss, quien veía que las cosas estaban empezando a pasar a mayores._

_- No puedo creer que defiendas a este tipo de gentuza, deshonras a tu familia –dijo el rubio mirando con asco a Meggan y en especial a Lily._

_- se puede saber ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –dijo Jane interponiéndose entre Liss y Malfoy, ya que a la chica se le veía que le tenia terror._

_- Quería decirte que me las pagaras –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos con el fin de intimidarla pero no lo consiguió._

_- y ¿Por qué si se puede saber? –pregunto Jane parándose de manera altanera y apoyando una mano en su cadera, dándole un toque muy sensual, cosa que Malfoy percibió claramente._

_- Por arruinar mis planes –dijo Lucius acercando más su cuerpo al de ella._

_- ¿de que hablas? Explícate que me estoy aburriendo de las adivinanzas –dijo Jane empezando a exasperarse._

_- Ya lo sabrás no te desesperes, dulzura –dijo esta vez cambiando por completo el tono de su voz y luego sin previo aviso la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso que la dejo mas que desconcertada, después de separarse por fin de los labios de la chica para observar su reacción Malfoy sintió como todo su cuerpo se levantaba y sin poder hacer nada quedaba colgado la un pie en medio del pasillo y en medio de las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros de casa, quines no podían hacer nada y los alumnos de gryffindor que se retorcían de la risa en especial los merodeadora quienes eran los responsables._

_- Báguenme de aquí, bestias sarnosas –dijo Malfoy percatándose de la presencia de los merodeadores y de que claramente habían sido ellos los responsables._

_- Esos no son modales Malfoy –dijo James muy divertido al ver la desesperación del slytherin._

_- Antes debes disculparte con ellas –dijo esta vez Remus quien parecía algo molesto por la actitud que había tenido el rubio con Meggan._

_- ¿Disculparme? Pero si eso es lo que se merecen –dijo Malfoy tratando de encontrar su varita en el embrollo en el que se encontraba su túnica –claro, solo me disculparía con Dumbledor, aunque creo que le ha gustado porque no se ha quejado ¿o no dulzura? –pregunto mirando directamente a Jane quien reacciono de inmediato._

_- CALLATE SERPIENTE ARQUEROSA –grito Sirius antes de irse contra el rubio, tomándolo de la túnica y tarándolo con tanta fuerza al suelo que podría haberle quebrado un par de costillas fácilmente._

_- Sirius…-gritaron a la vez Jane, Remus, James y Peter (si le se es asqueroso pero para mi mala suerte tiene que estar en la historia), mientras trataban de detener al moreno quien le estaba propinado una sarta de golpes al rubio que lo tenían inconsciente._

_- Por favor Sirius tranquilízate puede venir un profesor y…-dijo Jane mientras lo tiraba de la túnica pero no pudo terminar porque apareció detrás el mismísimo Dumbledor._

_- ¿QUE ESTA SECEDIENDO AQUÍ? –dijo separando con un movimiento de verita a Sirius del cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy._

_Nadie quería decir nada porque los dos saldrían perjudicados ya que tanto los golpes de Sirius como las atrevidas acciones y comentarios de Malfoy fueron vistos por más de la mitad del alumnado, pero un slytherin que no estaba de ninguna de las dos partes se atrevió a romper el silencio sepulcral._

_-Profesor todo lo empezó Malfoy, cuando se puso a molestar a estas gryffindor –dijo un chico delgado y de pelo grasoso apuntando a Lily y a las demás –luego aparecieron estros tarados y Black se le echo encima a Malfoy por un comentario que hizo sobre Dumbledor –terminó de decir el chico llamado Severus Snape_

_- Gracias señor Snape –dijo el director mirando al slytherin con una pequeña sonrisita –señoritas, caballeros acompáñenme –dijo Dumbledor a Jane, las chicas y los merodeadores –y ustedes lleven al señor Malfoy a la enfermería y díganle a Madame Pomfey que cuando despierte vaya de inmediato a mi despacho que lo estaré esperando –terminó de decir el director guando sus alumnos hacia su despacho._

_Una vez que llegaron el director hizo aparecer sillas para todos y le ordeno sentarse._

_- Bueno, quiero que alguien me explique que fue lo que sucedió –dijo el anciano mirándolos a todos sin una gota de enfado._

_- Bueno, profesor…-empezó Lily pero fue interrumpida por Sirius quien se veía muy alterado._

_- Lo que sucede es que ese tarado…-dijo Sirius levantándose del asiento pero una mano lo hizo sentarse y callarse._

_- Yo te explicare tío. Lo que sucede es que nos topamos con Malfoy…_

_- se interpuso Malfoy –interrumpió Sirius _

_- Como decía…NOS TOPAMOS con Malfoy y se puso a molestara Lily, Meggan intervino y luego Liss y como no se detenía me metí yo y Malfoy me dijo una sarta de tonterías, en eso llagan ellos y lo colgaron de un pie en medio del pasillo, Malfoy empezó a provocarlos y Sirius le saltó a golpes –dijo Jane como si nada._

_- Omitiste una parte –dijo Sirius lamentándose de su asiento._

_- No-omití-nada-Sirius –dijo Jane con una voz de "no se te ocurra decir nada"._

_- SI-omitiste-una-parte –dijo Sirius con el mismo tono de voz –Omitiste la parte donde Malfoy te besó a la fuerza –término de decir sorprendiendo al director _

_- ¿es verdad eso Jane? –preguntó el director un poco preocupado_

_- Es verdad pero no tiene ni la más mínima importancia –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius._

_- SI que la tiene…_

_- Que no…_

_- Que si…_

_- Que no…_

_- YA CALLENSE LOS DOS –gritaron a la vez Lily y James._

_- Gracias señorita Evans, gracias señor Potter – dijo mirando muy divertido la situación que se había dado –Bueno en realidad n tengo mucho animo para castigar a nadie, con todo el ajetreo de esta mañana creo que es suficiente, así que vayan a terminar de desayunar y traten de que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir¿esta claro? –pregunto mirándolo a todos en especial a Jane y Sirius quienes estaban de espalda e uno al otro._

_Una vez afuera todos se dirigieron al gran comedor, pero ninguno se dirigía la palabra, ni Sirius ni Jane, ni James ni Lily, ni Remus ni Meggan y menos Peter y Liss ya que esta ultima no podía ni verlo._

_Cuando iban a entrar al gran comedor solo la campana para entrar a clases así que sin ningún ánimo todos se dirigieron a su primera clase que era Pociones _

_- Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a su ultimo año en la escuela –dijo el profesor, quien tenia unos 20 años, era alto, relativamente delgado con un pequeño chivito y de unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera –como saben, y se los dije a finales del año pasado vamos a hacer un trabajo muy grande este año –dijo tomando una pausa –aremos 4 grupos, cuyos integrantes serán elegidos por mi –dijo antes que cualquiera pudiera mover ni una mandíbula para protestar y luego continuo –pero no se preocupen, tengo mas que claro que estas dos casas son las que tienes mas problemas así que para que no sufran, dos grupos serán de slytherin y los otros dos serán de gryffindor para que nadie tenga problemas OK? –Dijo el profesor tomando un pergamino que tenia sobre la mesa –vamos a empezar por gryffindor. 1º grupo: Evans, Thompson, Robertson, Dumbledor, Lupin, Potter, Black y Petigrew–termino de decir el profesor cuando Lily se levanto indignada y le dijo._

_- Lo siento profesor Pytherson pero yo no voy a trabajar con ellos –dijo Lily apuntando a los merodeadores._

_- Pues bien, si no quiere no lo haga pero será reprobada en mi clase –dijo tomando una pluma y untándola con un poco de tina se disponía a tachar el nombre de la pelirroja pero esta lo detuvo._

_- No puede hacer eso, es más no puede nisiquiera obligarme a trabajar con ellos –dijo ella a Pytherson empezando a alterarse._

_- Nadie la esta obligando, lo único que estoy diciendo es que si no quiere hacerlo tendré que reprobarla –dijo el profesor esperando cual iba a ser su reacción -¿lo ara o no? – pregunto con la pluma lista para escribir._

_- Si lo haré –dijo Lily sentándose cruzada de brazos y mirando de manera asesina a su profesor al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de grupo que no estaban nada contentos con la decisión tomada por su profesor._

_- Bueno ahora vaya a la biblioteca y espérenme ahí por favor –ordeno Pytherson a lo que los chicos obedecieron de mala gana._

_Una vez estuvieron en la biblioteca pidieron unos libros y revistas. En tanto separaban al profesor tanto Lily como las demás se encontraban lo más lejos que podían de los merodeadores y ellos de igual manera de ellas, cosa que sorprendió al profesor cuando estro a la biblioteca ya que nunca pensó que el odio entre estos dos grupos fuera tanto._

_- Acérquense todos por favor – dijo Pytherson llamando a sus alumnos – bueno les explicaré en que consiste el proyecto. Ustedes tendrán que inventar una poción que contrarreste una enfermedad, puede ser la que ustedes quieran y de aquí a finales de año esta poción debe de estar lista OK? –dijo el profesor esperando alguna pregunta._

_- Pero profesor ¿Cómo se supone que inventaremos esa poción? Es decir para eso hay que conocerla muy bien o ser expertos en la materia y dudo mucho que aquí haya un experto en pociones –pregunto Lily de manera curiosa, algo muy común en ella._

_- Yo los estaré supervisando cuando empiecen con lo experimentos con sustancias para que no haya ningún accidente y en cuanto al tipo de enfermedad, son ustedes lo que tienes que elegirla, esa es su misión, así que yo los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo, pero por favor traten de no matarse – dijo Pytherson antes de irse del lugar._

_Después de que el profesor se fuera se formo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos bandos, ninguno decía nada así que Jane se armo de valor y se dispuso a mediar entere estas dos enemigos._

_- Bueno, yo no tengo ninguna intención de reprobar el remo porque acabo de llegar así que les pediría que dejáramos las peleas para fuera de las horas de clases y que por ahora hagamos una tregua ¿está bien? –dijo mirando a ambas partes, que regañadientes aceptaron._

_- Yo acepto – dijo James estirándole la mano Lily quien la acepto de manera cautelosa._

_- Yo también –dijo la pelirroja aceptando la mano de James quien al sentir la mano de su rival junto a la suyo se estremeció, igual que su contrincante._

_- Bien, ahora tenemos que elegir cual será la enfermedad en la que trabajaremos – dijo Jane una vez estuvieron todos sentados en unos sillones que se encontraban al final de la biblioteca muy lejos de la encargada para que no los molestara._

_- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? –pregunto Lily _

_- Podría ser la…Licantropía –dijo Meggan tratado de ignorar la mirada de Remus quien la miraba más que sorprendido, ya que ella sabia su secreto (/no preguntes más adelante se enteraran porque/)._

_- Hay no que los licántropos me dan miedo –dijo Liss estremeciéndose al pensar en una._

_- No exageres Liss –dijo Lily para calmarle ya que ella también sabia el secreto de Remus._

_- No exagero, los licántropos pueden ser personas muy violentas –dijo Liss abrazándose a si misma._

_- Pero también pueden ser personas muy amables y cariñosas –dijo Jane sorprendiendo esta vez a todos los merodeadores, a excepción de Sirius, a Meggan y Lily –Bueno ¿están todos de acuerdo con la licantropía? –pregunto mirándolos a todos en especial a Liss._

_- Está bien – dijo Liss resignándose._

_Pasados unos minutos el profesor volvió a aparecer en la biblioteca y de igual manera tanto los merodeadores como las chicas no se hablaban pero ahora por lo menos estaban juntos._

_- Y ¿Qué han decidido? –pregunto el profesor._

_- Elegimos la "Licantropía" –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a su profesor._

_- Excelente tema, difícil pero estoy seguro que ustedes podrán con él –dijo Pytherson contento porque las cosas parecían marchar como él quería o más bien, como Dumbledor la había pedido…_

_Continuara…_

_**Lamento la demora, este es mi regalito de navidad y año nuevo... en el capi siguiente mis deseos navideños y todo eso...**_


	9. Mi nueva casa

_Capitulo 9: Mi nueva casa_

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que les habían dado las asignaciones y realmente las cosas no estaban nada bien._

_- Potter ¿quieres concentrarte en lo que estamos haciendo? –grito Lily alterada porque James se había pasado la tarde entera jugando con su snich mientras ellas trabajaban._

_- Evans relájate quieres, apenas llevamos una semana, tenemos todo el maldito año para terminar el proyecto –dijo James ignorando a la pelirroja, alterándola más aun y no solo a ella, sino también, a cierta castaña que empezaba a aburrirse de las constantes peleas del par._

_Cuando parecía que iban a empezar a pelear nuevamente Jane se adelanto a Lily y con un ágil movimiento agarro la snich mientras estaba en el aire y encaro a James._

_- Deja de jugar James, estoy tratando de concentrarme pera poder sálvales el pellejo a ustedes que se han dedicado a vagar todo estos días –grito Jane llamando la atención de todos en la sala común._

_- Jane, tranquilízate si quieres me pongo a trabajar pero no te enojes quieres –dijo preocupado por la actitud de su amiga._

_- No James, en serio nosotras estamos tratando de trabajar y ustedes se han pasado todo este rato jugando y diciéndonos que eso "ya los sabían" –dijo Jane mirando a los merodeadores quienes estaban en diferentes butacas o durmiendo como Peter, jugando con una snich como james o jugando al ajedrez explosivo (nosé como se llamaba realmente el juego)._

_- Pero es que es verdad, todo lo que han encontrado ya lo sabemos –dijo Sirius prestando atención a la discusión de sus amigos._

_- Pues entonces busquen ustedes algo que no sepan para que podamos avanzan en algo porque la próxima semana tenemos que presentar que es lo que tenemos y resulta que NO TENEMOS NADA –gritó Jane antes de salir furiosa por el retrato seguida de Lily, Meggan y Liss._

_- No entiendo porque se enfadan tanto –dijo James tarándose nuevamente a la butaca._

_-----------------------Fuera de la torre de gryffindor. En el pasillo----------------------------- _

_- Jane tranquilízate, encontraremos algo, con su ayuda o sin ella – dijo Liss mirando a la castaña que estaba apoyada en la pared._

_- No es por eso que estoy enojada Liss, lo que sucede es que odio…ya no se ni porque estoy enfadada –dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo sollozando sorprendiendo a sus amigas ante su reacción._

_- Ya Jane, tranquilízate –dijo Liss quien la tenia abrazada para poder calmarla_

_- Si, estas muy estresada, tómatelo con más calma –dijo Meggan quien se encontraba frente a ella y le tenia sujetas las manos en señal de apoyo._

_- No te preocupes, si es necesario le diremos al profesor que ellos no han aportado nada y que desde ahora en adelanto trabajaremos solas para que podamos trabajar mejor –dijo Lily acariciando el cabello de la chica._

_- No se preocupen lo que tengo no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto –dijo Jane levantándose y sorprendiendo a sus amigas – quiero estar sola, de verdad no se preocupen –dijo antes de salir por un pasillo sin rumbo fijo._

_- Esos malditos merodeadores me las van a pagar –dijo Lily devolviéndose a la sala común seguida de sus amigas._

_----------------------------------------En la sala común---------------------------------------------_

_- Deberíamos pasarles los apuntes de Remus para que empecemos a trabajar –dijo Sirius antes de hacer su jugada final –jaque mate._

_- Si deberíamos pasárselos y decirles que nos ha bajado la inspiración para que nos perdones porque si las cosas siguen así terminaremos en un duelo a muerte –dijo James guardando la snich en el bolsillo._

_- YO se los dije desde hace mucho pero ustedes no me quisieron hacer caso –dijo Remus guardando el tablero y despertando a Peter –despierta colagusano._

_- Mañana se los pasamos y quedaremos como reyes –dijo James haciéndoles una seña a sus amigos y empezando a subir las escaleras pero no pudieron ya que una pelirroja y sus dos amigas los obligaron a bajar a punta de verita._

_- ¿estas satisfecho Potter? –dijo Lily quien tenia acorralado a James contra la pares._

_-¿De que hablas Evans? –pregunto James con las manos en alto._

_- Por SU culpa, Jane se fue llorando hacia quien sabe done –dijo Meggan que tenia acorralados tanto a Remus como Peter._

_- ¿Se fue llorando¿Hacia donde? –pregunto Sirius zafándose de Liss quien era la que lo tenia acorralado._

_- Te dije que no sabemos –dijo Lily ignorando a James y girándose a ver a Sirius que se veía demasiado preocupado para ser solo un amigo._

_- Si fue por nosotros, juro que voy a matarte cornamenta –dijo Sirius apuntándole con el dedo._

_- No fue solamente por ustedes, a ella le pasa algo más pero no sabemos que es –dijo Liss mirando hacia el suelo de manera triste._

_- ¿dices que se fue llorando? Y ¿no les dijo que era lo que le pasaba? –dijo Remus al ver que Meggan había desistido de su intento de matarlo._

_- No, no nos dijo nada, solo que no lloraba por lo de ustedes sino que por otras cosas y que quería estar sola –contesto Lily guardando su varita._

_- deberíamos ir a buscarla –dijo Peter sorprendiendo a todos ya que por primera vez en su vida había dicho algo coherente._

_- Pero ella dijo que…-trato de decir Liss pero nadie la escucho porque ya todos habían salido por el retrato._

_- Separémonos para buscarla por el castillos y nos juntamos aquí en ½ hora más OK? –dijo James y todos salieron en direcciones distintas a buscar a Jane._

_----------------------------despacho de Dumbledor-------------------------------------------------_

_Dumbledor se encontraba leyendo unos papeles cuando alguien toco la puerta._

_- Adelante –dijo sin mirar de quien se trataba ya que estaba muy concentrado en su lectura._

_- Tío ¿podemos hablar? –dijo Jane asomando la cabeza por la puerta._

_- Claro, entra pequeña –dijo el director de manera cariñosa - ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto preocupado al ver a su "sobrina" llorando._

_- Es que necesitaba hablar con alguien –dijo Jane acercándose al escritorio de Dumbledor y sentándose frente a él –ya n puedo con esto es demasiado para mi…-dijo estallando en llanto nuevamente._

_- Tranquilízate pequeña –dijo el anciano levantándose de su asiento y colocándose al lado de ella._

_- Estoy harta de que me repitan a cada momento que me "tranquilice". No pueden pedirme eso después de todo lo que ha pasado –dijo apoyándose en el hombre del hombre._

_- De verdad no se que decirte –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica._

_- Necesito pensar, estar sola –dijo separándose del anciano y secándose las lagrimas._

_- ¿de verdad quieres estar un rato a solas? –pregunto el anciano ala chica quien asintió –esta bien, entonces preparare todo para que te puedas ir hoy mismo a la casa que tenia mi hermano aquí en Londres ¿Qué te parece? –dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a la muchacha._

_- ¿Puedes hacer eso? –pregunto sorprendida._

_- No con todos los alumnos, pero tú eres un caso muy especial pequeña –dijo levantándose a su escritorio y escribiendo un pergamino de manera rápida envió a Fawkes a entregarla._

_- ¿Dijo que iría a la casa de su her...mi padre? –pregunto Jane algo nerviosa ante la idea._

_- Sí, te hará bien, además podrás conocer la que será tu casa cuando salgas de Hogwarts –dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea –ven acá –dijo asiendo un gesto con la mano._

_- ¿Qué¿Me iré ahora? –preguntó Jane sorprendida._

_- Sí, y no te preocupes por ropa porque ya me encargué de todo –dijo el anciano regalándole una sonrisa._

_- y ¿Cómo se supone que llegare si nisiquiera se donde queda y nadie me conoce? –pregunto asustada mientras era arrastrada por su tío a la chimenea._

_- Escucha, se supone que mi sobrina no conoció esa casa por los que los elfos tampoco te conocen así que será muy fácil. Relájate disfruta del fin de semana y yo me voy encargar de lo demás, ah y acuérdate que debes estar aquí el domingo al atardeces OK, bueno adiós –y fue lo ultimo que escucho Jane antes que el director la enviara a la que desde ese momento seria su nueva casa._

_-------------------------1 hora después fuera de la torre de gryffindor---------------------------_

_- ¿Alguien vio algo? –pregunto James cuando todos se reunieron._

_- No – respondo Meggan por todos._

_-Esto no puede ser, no puede haber desaparecido del castillo –dijo Sirius empezando a desesperarse._

_- Tranquilízate Sirius, la vamos a encontrar –dijo Remus a su amigo._

_- Pensemos un poco adonde puede haber ido –dijo Lily tomándose la barbilla._

_- o con quien…-dijo Peter sorprendiéndolos a todos ya que era la 2º cosa inteligente que decía en el día._

_- Dumbledor –dijeron todos al unísono y salieron corriendo hacia el despacho de su director dejando a Peter ahí parado sin entender nada._

_Llegaron a la gárgola, dijeron la contraseña y subieron como alma que lleva el diablo, asustando al anciano al entrar todos corriendo a su despacho._

_- ¿Pero que…? –trató de decir al anciano pero James lo interrumpió._

_- Profesor Jane ha desaparecido –grito apoyándose en la mesa para poder respirar ya que la carrera había sido dura._

_- ¿De que están hablando? Ella no ha desaparecido se fue a…- trató de decir nuevamente el anciano pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Sirius._

_- ¿Qué se fue¿Dónde? –dijo desesperado el moreno_

_- Se fue el fin de semana a la casa de sus padres en Londres, porque necesitaba estar un rato a solas –dijo Dumbledor levantándose de su asiento y caminado hacia un estantería para sacar más tinta._

_- ah que alivio por un momento pensamos que se la había tragado la tierra –dijo Liss sentándose para tomar aire._

_- ¿Entones se fue con sus padres? –preguntó Lily al director quien la miró muy sorprendido._

_- ¿Con sus padres¿Qué…¿Acaso ella no les dijo lo de sus…? Ahí Dios –dijo en anciano mientras volvió al escritorio con la tinta –haber. Los padres de Jane murieron hace un mes…-dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de Sirius caro esta._

_- No lo sabíamos –dijo James muy afectado._

_- Ella no nos dijo nada de eso –dijo Liss desde su asiento igual de conmocionada que sus compañeros._

_- A decir verdad nunca nos dice nada – dijo Meggan al lado de Liss._

_- Pues ya sabemos porque –dijo Lily respondiéndole a su amiga._

_- No quiero sonar descortés pero tengo cosas que hacer así que les rogaría que volvieran a sus clases señores y señoritas –dijo mirando tanto a los merodeadores como a Lily y las demás._

_- Si profesor gracias por todo – dijo Remus saliendo seguido de todos los demás._

_- No puedo creerlo –dijo Lily aun muy conmocionada por lo que había acabado de oír._

_- Bueno ahora tendremos que esperar a que vuelva para poder hablar con ella –dijo Meggan mirando a sus amigas._

_- Bueno vamos a la habitación que tengo que hacer la tarea de transformaciones –dijo James saliendo por el pasillo seguido de Remus y Peter._

_- Nosotras tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, chicas –dijo Liss a sus amigas desapareciendo al doblar la esquina._

_El único que quedo en medio del pasillo fue Sirius quien sabia o sospechaba que era lo que le podía suceder a Jane pero sabia perfectamente que era lo que tenia que hacer, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la torre de gryffindor,_

_--------------------------------------En una casa de Londres---------------------------------------_

_Jane había aparecido en una habitación que parecía ser la sala de estar de una casa muy hermosa, llena de vida. _

_Empezó a caminar por el lugar el cual le hacia recordar su casa muggle, en su época. Se acercó a una mesa donde había un marco que cubría una fotografía que le sorprendió un poco, había un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules que tenia un semblante muy parecido al de Dumbledor, cosa que le hizo pensar que ese era su hermano, es decir, su padres, desde ahora. También había una mujer de cabellos rubios y rizado que le hacia recordar mucho a su verdadera madre pero lo que de verdad llamo mucho su atención fue que en vez de tener en sus brazos a una pequeña que se suponía era la verdadera Jane, habían dos niñas idénticas. Una en los brazos de su madre y la otra en los brazos de su padre._

_Fue tanta su curiosidad que no aguanto el impulso de tomar el marco, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo alguien le dio el mayor susto que pudieron haberle dado en la vida._

_- Bienvenida señorita –dijo una elfina doméstica desde la entrada de la habitación._

_- ahí dios, que susto me has dado –dijo Jane apoyándose en la mesa con una mano y con la otra trataba de calmar su corazón._

_- Lo siento señorita no fue mi intención asustarla – dijo la elfina empezando a hacer reverencias._

_- Por favor deja de hacer eso –dijo Jane deteniéndola para que no se fuera a lastimar._

_- No se preocupe señorita –dijo haciendo que se levantara ya que se había arrodillado frente a ella._

_- Hagamos algo, enséñame la casa ¿está bien? –dijo regalándole una sonrisa la cual la elfina devolvió con timidez y la empezó a guiar por la casa que desde ahora era suya…_

_Continuara…_

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la demora pero e tenido infinidad de cosas que hacer en la universidad pero por fin ya termine y aprobe todo asi que toy muy feliz pero me costo un mundo y la sufri arto...  
Pero ahora les quiero dar este ragalito de navidad y de año nuevo y darles las muchas gracias por su apoyo, asi que aqui van mis mejores deseos para ustede..._**

**_"... Primero que todo quiero darles mis mejores deseos ara todos en estas viestas navideñas y en este cambio de año, si bien muchas veces esperamos regalos seria bueno que esta vezvaloraramos un poco mas el poder pasarlo con nuetsras familias independiente de si tengo o no para comer, dar gracias por que a diferencia de muchos puedo estar con mis padres y todos mis seres amados. Tambien en este cambio de año que se aproxima espero que TODOS hayan tenido posibilidad de cumplir sus metas o sueños para este años y si no a sido asi tengan fe, el año aun no termina y Dios puede cumplir todos nuestros anhelos hasta cinco minutos antes de la 12 de ese 31 de dic, solo hace falta creer y pedir con fe...  
Muchos besos y que este navidad y año nuevo sea el mas dulce que les toque vivir..."  
_**

**_Bueno, ahora solo quiero marndarles un besote y un abrazote esperando que estas fisteas sean las mas dulces que hayan tenido..._**

**_Se despide con mucho cariño hacia ustedes su humilde servidora..._**

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	10. Un largo fin de semana I

_Capitulo 10: Un largo fin de semana I_

_-¿Dónde se metió canuto? –preguntó James dando vueltas por la habitación._

_- No tengo ni la más mínima idea cornamenta –dijo Remus desde el baño._

_- Lo más probable es que este abajo coqueteando con alguna de sus admiradores – dijo Peter desde el escritorio._

_- Bueno voy a bajar para ver si alguien lo ha visto –dijo antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a la sala común._

_- ¿No te parece extraño que Sirius no aparezca? Él nunca se pierde los almuerzos y ya hace más de una hora deberíamos haber almorzado –dijo Peter girándose a hablar con Remus._

_- Tienes razón, a decir verdad yo no lo he visto desde que fuimos s ver a Dumbledor –dijo saliendo del baño –pero tú déjate de conversar y termina luego esa tarea para que podamos bajar –dijo Remus retando a Peter pero ates de que pudiera continuar James antro corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

_- Me dijeron que vieron a Sirius salir del castillo con su mochila –dijo James sentándose en la cama de Sirius para poder tomar un poco de aire luego de la carrera._

_- ¿Para que salio del castillo? – Pregunto Remus sentándose al lado de su amigo pero noto que había algo sobre la cama que parecía ser un papel -¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Remus leyendo una nota –Sirius se fue a buscar a Jane –dijo Remus sorprendido._

_- ¿a buscara? Pero en que esta pensando. Dios, ese canuto va a tener que darme muchas explicaciones cuando vuelva –dijo James levantándose de la cama hacia la puerta._

_- Pero ¿Que haremos ahora cornamenta? –pregunto Remus._

_- Cubrirlo porque si llegan a enterarse de no esta, ten por seguro que lo expulsaran –dijo James asiendo una seña a sus amigos para que lo siguieran fuera de la habitación._

_---------------------------------------En una casa de Londres--------------------------------------- _

_- Bueno señorita, esta es su casa –dijo la elfina luego de mostrarle la casa a Jane – ¿quiere que la lleve a su habitación? –pregunto la elfina a lo que Jane asintió._

_Empezaron a subir las escaleras cuando un ruido las hizo detenerse en medio de ellas y un segundo después un Sirius salió desde la sala de estar._

_- Hola –dijo el chico con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Sirius? –pregunto la chica anonadada -¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –pregunto Jane bajando las escaleras._

_- Pues…me preocupe después de que saliste enojada de la sala común y decidimos ir a buscarte por el castillo y como no te encontramos le preguntamos a Dumbledor y él nos dijo que estabas aquí –dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa._

_- ¿Mi tío te dijo que estaba aquí? –preguntó la chica extrañada._

_- Bueno, no me dijo exactamente donde quedaba la casa pero nos dijo que te habías venido para estar sola –dijo acercándose a la chica._

_- Pues como bien lo dijo mi tío me vine para poder estar un rato a SOLAS –dijo Jane resaltando la última palabra._

_- Pero no es bueno estar sola –dijo el chico ignorando la indirecta._

_- No tienes remedio –dijo Jane resignándose –me imagino que te quedaras todo el fin de semana ¿no? –pregunto bajando las escaleras._

_- Por supuesto, no pienso dejarte sola –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora, a la que Jane respondió con una forzada._

_- Guandy¿Puedes prepararle una habitación a este pelmazo? –dijo Jane señalando a Sirius._

_- Oye no insultes –dijo Sirius fingiendo enojarse y saliendo a la siga de Jane que se dirigió a la sala de estas nuevamente._

_- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó Jane sentándose en una de las grandes y cómodos sillones que había en la habitación._

_- Pues fácil, solo me metí a la chimenea y dije "casa de Jane Dumbledor" y aparecí aquí –dijo el chico de manera traviesa._

_- De verdad Sirius, no tienes remedio –dijo Jane entre risas._

_- Oye tengo hambre¿Cuándo comeremos? –pregunto el moreno de manera inocente._

_- A no, tú si que eres descarado –dijo levantándose e indicándole que al chico que la siguiera._

_Empezaron a bajar por unas escaleras y en unos minutos estuvieron en la cocina estaba ocupada por 3 elfos domésticos, quienes al verlos llegar los invitaron inmediatamente a sentarse y les pusieron un sin fin de comida frente a ellos quedando en cosa de minutos más que satisfechos. Después que se despidieron, cosa a la que Sirius no estaba acostumbrado, salieron al jardín a conversar y a tomar un poco de aire._

_- Y ¿Me dirás de una buena vez que es lo que te sucede¿Por que no te viniste aquí por que si¿o no? –preguntó Sirius mientras estaba sentados en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_- Bueno…si te soy sincera no estoy muy segura –dijo Jane bajando la mirada._

_- Cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que odio cuando ocultas esos hermosos ojos que tienes –dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza de Jane al tomarla de la barbilla provocando una risita nerviosa en ella y que a sus mejillas subiera un rosado que la hacia ver de manera muy tierna e inocente –ahora sí, puedes seguir._

_- Creo que puede ser porque…extraño mucho todo lo de mi época –dijo Jane con los ojos inundados de lágrimas._

_- Jane si quieres llorar y votar todo eso que tienes dentro debes hacerlo o jamás podrías vivir tranquila en esta época –dijo Sirius acariciándole la mejilla._

_- Es que no puedo llorar, aunque trate no puedo –dijo Jane desviando su mirada._

_- ¿No puedes? o ¿No quieres? –pregunto Sirius dando exactamente en el clavo._

_- No quiero, porque eso me haría ser débil –dijo aguantando con todas sus fuerzas unas lagrimas que gritaban por salir de sus ojos._

_- ¿Quién te dijo que el llorar es ser débil? Eso no es verdad, llorar y reconocer nuestras penas nos hace ser mucho más fuertes, nos hace ser mucho más humanos, no puedes aguantarte la pena porque no vas a poder y llegado el momento vas a terminar estallando como lo hiciste hoy en la discusión con James –dijo acercándose a Jane para poder abrasarla._

_- Es que no puedo porque se que si empiezo a llorar y votar lo que siento, no voy a poder parar y no quiero que eso pase –dijo no pudiendo aguantar un lágrima que de escapó de sus ojos color miel que ahora brillaban por una pena contenida que los hacia verse tristes y abatidos._

_- No importa, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar que para eso estas aquí, para eso estoy yo aquí, para estar contigo si quieres llorar, gritar o lo que quieres –dijo Sirius abrasando a Jane quien empezaba a llorar sin ninguna atadura y soltando hasta el dolor más escondido de su corazón –llora pequeña, llora que yo, voy a estar aquí para sostenerte –dijo estrechando a su pequeña entre sus brazos, cosa que la chica agradeció._

_--------------------------------------------En Hogwarts--------------------------------------_

_- Li… Li…LILY –grito Meggan a la pelirroja que estaba tirada en su cama durmiendo._

_- ¿Qué, que? – dijo la chica dando un salto en la cama –Dios Meg no hagas eso que me matas del susto –dio Lily con una mano en el corazón._

_- Deja de alegar y escúchame, Black se fue donde esta Jane –dijo Meggan sorprendiendo a Lily._

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Lily levantándose de la cama de la impresión._

_- Escuche a los merodeadores hablando entre ellos –dijo Meggan levantándose al igual que Lily justo en el momento en que Liss entraba a la habitación muy agitada._

_- Confirmado…Black…no esta…en el…castillo –dijo sentándose en una cama para poder tomar aire._

_- Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo Black aya? –pregunto Lily sus amigas que no respondieron._

_- Ni idea lo único que yo se, es que la relación de Jane y Sirius va más aya de un simple compañerismo –dijo Liss sacando conclusiones._

_- Pues yo no se, lo único que quiero es que Black no le haga daño a Jane porque con lo de sus padres la pobre no esta para esas cosas –dijo Lily entrando al baño- a propósito ¿Cómo lo confirmaste? –pregunto Lily asomando a cabeza por la puerta del baño._

_- se lo saque a Petigrew a punta de varita –dio Liss con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia._

_------------------------------------------En la sala común-------------------------------------------_

_-COLAGUSANO QUE TONTO ERES ¿NO PUEDRES GUARDAR UN SECRETO? COMO ES POSOBLE QUE UNA NIÑA TE LO SAQUE TAN FACILMENTE – le gritaba James a Peter quien estaba escondido detrás de una butaca mientras oremus trataba de detener a james para que no le saltara encima a su amigo y se convirtiera en asesino._

_- Tranquilízate James, ahora tenemos que hablar con ellas para que no le digan a nadie sobre la escapada de Sirius –dijo Remus arrastrando James hacia el lado de las chicas._

_- Vayan ustedes que yo me voy a la habitación –dijo Peter arrastrando gusto a tiempo de las garras de James quien paso por su lado mientras era arrastrado por Remus a la habitación de Lily y sus amigas._

_- Lily déjame decirte que ese vestido te queda precioso –dijo Liss mientras la pelirroja se miraba en el espejo._

_- Y ¿yo que? –preguntó Meggan asiendo un puchero._

_- Meg tu tienes un ego tan grande que no es necesario que te diga nada –dijo Liss recibiendo un cojinazo por parte de Meggan, quien estaba con unos jeans negros sin pretina y una blusa ajustada que resaltaba todos sus encantos._

_- Ya basta ustedes dos o se van a…-intento decir Lily pero fue interrumpida cuando tocaron la puerta._

_- PASE –grito Meggan quien giraba frente al espejo justo en el momento en el que los merodeadores entraban a la habitación y quedaban sorprendidos ante la viste que tenían frente de Lily y Meggan. En especial James con Lily y Remus con Meggan._

_- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto Lily cruzándose de brazos._

_- Te…tenemos que hablar con ustedes –dijo Remus sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Meggan._

_- ¿Les ocurre algo? –preguntó Liss al ver las caras de James y de Remus, quienes se sonrojaron violentamente ante el comentario._

_- No…nada –dijo James de igual manera._

_- Hablen de una buena vez, o quieren se lo saquemos a tirones –dijo Lily, la que se ponía muy violenta cuando veía a James._

_- Bueno, lo que sucede es que queríamos pedirle que no dijeran nada respecto a la salida de Sirius –dijo rápidamente James._

_- Y ¿Qué te haría pensar Potter, que encubriríamos a TÚ amigo? –preguntó la pelirroja nuevamente._

_- Nada, solo en hecho de que su problema es con nosotros, no con él –dijo Remus señalándose a él mismo y a James._

_- Puede ser, pero ¿Qué obtenemos nosotras a cambio? –preguntó Liss._

_- ¿Qué quieren? –pregunto James a su pesar, ya que sabia que Lily no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para hacerle pagar las tantas bromas que le hicieron a ellas y a sus amigas._

_- Deja que lo pensemos un rato y a la cena te decimos OK? –dijo la pelirroja._

_- Esta bien, pero deben jurar que no dirán nada –dijo James arrepentido por el trato hecho._

_- Lo juramos –dijo Meggan mirando a Remus y levantando la mano en señal de juramento –pero ahora salgan de aquí que tenemos que cambiarnos –dijo nuevamente apuntando la salida con la punta de su dedo._

_- SI, ya nos vamos…y gracias –dijo Remus recalcando cada una de sus palabras._

_- Canuto me debe una muy grande –dijo James mientras bajaba al gran comedor._

_-¿Qué le pediremos? –preguntó Meggan a sus amigas, recibiendo un sonrisita maliciosa por parte de Lily a quien se la acababa de ocurrir una grandiosa idea._

_---------------------------------------En una casa de Londres--------------------------------------_

_Jane había llorado tanto que sin darse cuenta la había quedado dormida en los brazos de Sirius quien se limitaba a escuchar cada uno de los lamentos de la chica mientras lloraba y al notar que estaba dormida la había subido a su habitación quedándose tendido en la cama a su lado viendo como dormía placidamente._

_Eran las 8:30 p.m. y Jane aun no despertaba y Sirius se estaba preocupando ya que llevaba unas 5 horas durmiendo, así que decidió despertarla al sentir a su estomago pedirle algo de comida._

_- Pequeña, pequeña despierta –dijo Sirius en su susurro en el oído de Jane._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Jane revolviéndose en la cama._

_- Debes levantarte o no dormirás nada en la noche pequeña –dijo Sirius nuevamente obteniendo esta vez una hermosa sonrisa de la chica como respuesta._

_- ¿Que sucedió? –pregunto Jane sentándose en la cama._

_- Lloraste tanto que te quedaste dormida así que decidí traerte aquí para que pudieras dormir mejor –dijo Sirius acariciando la mejilla de la chica que estaban rojas al igual que sus ojos._

_- Y ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo? –preguntó Jane asombrada recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Sirius –gracias Sirius –dijo dándole un tremendo abrazó al chico que le respondió sin ninguna complicación._

_- Porque no bajamos mira que tengo un poco de hambre dijo Sirius provocando una gran carcajada en Jane._

_- Tu no cambien por nada del mundo cachorrito –dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Sirius quien se sorprendió por el apodo usado por Jane._

_- ¿Por qué me dices "cachorrito"? –dijo intrigado Sirius mientras seguía a Jane quien había empezado a bajar las escaleras._

_- Porque se perfectamente que eres un animago –dijo Jane pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso._

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Sirius intrigado pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Jane se lanzó corriendo escaleras abajo dejándolo con la intriga por lo que Sirius tuvo que correr con todas sus fuerzas para poder alcanzarla. _

_- Dime como lo sabes –dijo Sirius cuando entro por la cocina pero para su sorpresa ya no había nadie hay - ¿Dónde esta Jane? –pregunto el moreno a Guandy._

_- No lo sé señor –dijo la elfina siguiendo con sus labores._

_- Vamos no me mientas, se que sabes donde esta, dímelo o de verdad voy a hacer que Dumbledor se enoje –dijo Sirius acercándose a la elfina –él me pidió que la cuidara y si le llega a pasar algo tendré que decirle a Dumbledor que…-siguió diciendo Sirius pero fue tal el terror de la elfina que termino delatando a Jane._

_- SALIO POR LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA HACIA EL PATIO SEÑOR BLACK –grito la elfina tapándose la cara y largándose a llorar._

_- Tranquila Guandy, no la diré a nadie que fuiste tú OK? –dijo Sirius cosa que calmando a la elfina y luego salió corriendo por la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha en busca de Jane._

_Por otra parte Jane se había alejado un poco de lo que era su casa y se encontraba en los terrenos de la casa contigua, por lo que se asustó un poco al ver que alguien se acercaba a su encuentro, pero al ver que la persona que se acercaba era Sirius hecho a correr nuevamente arrancando de él pero no pudo ya que en un par de segundos el chico ya la había apresado por la cintura y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarla ir._

_- Ahora vas a responder a mi pregunta tramposa –dijo Sirius casi como en susurro en el oído de Jane haciéndola estremecer._

_- Yo no tengo nada que responderte –dijo entre risas ya que Sirius empezaba a hacerle cosquillas al respirar en su cuello._

_- Si que tienes, tienes que decirme como sabes mi secreto –dijo Sirius apresándola aun más para que dejara de moverse._

_- No se porque preguntas si sabes que vengo del futuro y de hay tu secreto ya no es secreto –dijo Jane tranquilizándose y dejando de moverse en los brazos del chico._

_- A pues, eso la había olvidado –dijo Sirius soltándola –pero ¿sabes todo? –pregunto nuevamente a lo que Jane asintió, pero rápidamente su atención paso a otro lugar, paso a una casa que se encontraba atrás de Jane. Casa que él reconoció como la de sus abuelos, así que así sin previo aviso tomó la mano de Jane y la llevo corriendo hacia aquella casa donde había querido llevarla desde el día en que llego para que aquella persona pudiera conocerla…_

_Continuara…_

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Bien, la verdad no pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero como agradecimiento a quienes dejaron review lo hice.  
Muchas gracias Hermione_ Granger de Potter, first-ayanami y hermy evans... _solo por ustedes es que volví a actualizar...  
La verdad tengo muchas ganas de publicar este ff completo en esta página pero no veo mucho interes asi que estoy pensando seriamente quedarme solo con "Recesum Tempus" y nada más para no presionar a nadie a hacer lo que no quiere..._**

Muchos besos a todos, cuidense y feliz año 2007 para todos.  
Se despide su humilde servidora...

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	11. Un largo fin de semana II

_Capitulo 11: Un largo fin de semana II_

_Por otra parte Jane se había alejado un poco de lo que era su casa y se encontraba en los terrenos de la casa contigua, por lo que se asustó un poco al ver que alguien se acercaba a su encuentro, pero al ver que la persona que se acercaba era Sirius hecho a correr nuevamente arrancando de él pero no duro mucho ya que en un par de segundos el chico ya la había apresado por la cintura y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarla ir._

_- Ahora vas a responder a mi pregunta tramposa –dijo Sirius casi como en susurro en el oído de Jane haciéndola estremecer._

_- Yo no tengo nada que responderte –dijo entre risas ya que Sirius empezaba a hacerle cosquillas al respirar en su cuello._

_- Si que tienes, tienes que decirme como sabes mi secreto –dijo Sirius apresándola aun más para que dejara de moverse._

_- No se porque preguntas si sabes que vengo del futuro y que ahí tu secreto ya no es secreto –dijo Jane tranquilizándose y dejando de moverse en los brazos del chico._

_- A pues, eso la había olvidado –dijo Sirius soltándola –pero... ¿sabes todo? –pregunto nuevamente a lo que Jane asintió, pero rápidamente su atención paso a otro lugar, paso a una casa que se encontraba atrás de Jane. Casa que él reconoció como la de sus abuelos, y así sin previo aviso tomó la mano de Jane y la llevo corriendo hacia aquella casa donde había querido llevarla desde el día en que llego para que aquella persona pudiera conocerla._

_- Espera Sirius me vas a tirar –decía Jane mientras era arrastrada por Sirius a aquella extraña casa -¿Dónde vamos?_

_- Vamos a la casa de mis abuelos –dijo Sirius antes de pasar un extraño portón de plata._

_- ¿Aquí viven tus abuelos? –preguntó Jane sorprendida al contemplar la enorme casa que tenía en frente._

_- Solamente vive aquí mi abuela porque mi abuelo murió –dijo Sirius desviando su mirada para que Jane no viera que se llenaban de lágrimas pero no hizo falta ya que con solo escuchar su voz ella supo de inmediato que sucedía y en señal de apoyo apretó con fuerza su mano para que él supiera que estaba ahí, con él._

_- Bueno, basta de cosas tristes –dijo arrastrándola nuevamente hacia la mansión de los Black._

_Sirius se acercó a la puerta y giró la manilla dejando ver un hermoso recibidor, lleno de flores y de mucho color, cosa que sorprendió a Jane ya que ella esperaba una casa tétrica digna de los Black, una familia de magos oscuros._

_- Sirius, esta casa es hermosa –dijo Jane entrando tras Sirius quien cerro detrás de ella._

_- Sí, mi abuela tiene muy buen gusto –dijo Sirius fascinado ante la cara de asombro de Jane._

_- ¿Sirius?...o Sirius que gusto verte hijo –dijo una mujer que claramente era la abuela de Sirius ya que su parecido con él era impresionante._

_- Abuela, que gusto –dijo Sirius abrazando a su abuela._

_- Por Dios que grande estas hijo –dijo la mujer que se había separado un poco de su nieto para poder contemplarlo mejor._

_- No exageres abuela –dijo Sirius azorándose levemente._

_- Es que no te veía desde que te fuiste de casa –dijo la mujer entristeciendo su mirada._

_- Ya, ya…no halemos de cosas tristes OK? –dijo Sirius sacándole una sonrisa a su abuela pero esa sonrisa se borro de inmediato al darse cuanta de algo._

_- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí a estas alturas del año? No me digas que te expulsaron porque…-trato de decir la mujer que empezaba a enfadarse._

_- No, no abuela, no me expulsaron del colegio, solo vine a acompañar a una amiga que vive aquí al lado –dijo Sirius dejando ver a Jane quien trataba de mantenerse al margen de la hermosa escena que se suscitaba entre nieto y abuela- Ven Jane acércate –dijo el Sirius haciéndose señas a Jane para que se acercara –Abuela ella es Jane Dumbledor –dijo Sirius poniendo a Jane entre él y su abuela para que pudiera observarla mejor._

_- Así que Tú eres la misteriosa sobrina de Dumbledor de la que todos hablan –dijo la mujer besando a Jane en la frente de manera maternal sorprendiendo a Jane._

_- ¿De la que todos hablan¿Hablan de mí? –preguntó Jane tímidamente._

_- Pues sí, tú tío no ha dejado que ningún periodista ni nadie se acerque a Hogwarts para hablar contigo así que nadie sabe realmente ni quien, ni como eres –dijo la anciana con una sonrisa que era idéntica a la que tenia Sirius._

_- No sabia eso –dijo Jane sorprendida ante el descubrimiento._

_- Ah pero que mal educada soy, es un gusto en conocerla señora…-saludo Jane_

_- Melinda Black –dijo la mujer estrechando entre sus manos la mano ofrecida por Jane._

_- Abuela no es por apurar, pero ¿podríamos cenar aquí? Es que tengo un poco de hambre –dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros, pero que se transformaron de inmediato en un quejido al recibir un codazo por parte Jane por su falta de educación._

_- Sirius no seas mal educado –dijo Jane empezando una pelea con Sirius que era observada con mucho entusiasmo por parte de Melinda._

_- Es que tengo hambre –se defendió el chico._

_- Pero esa no es la manera de decir las cosas –dijo Jane dándole un palmetazo a Sirius en el estómago._

_- Bueno la siento pero es la costumbre –cedió el muchacho al ver que en la pelea tenia todas las de perder._

_- Jajajajajajajajajaja –se reía Melinda sorprendiendo a los dos chicos que la miraron extrañados._

_- ¿De que te ríes abuela? –dijo Sirius fingiendo enfadarse._

_- De nada hijo, de nada…bueno vamos a cenar que yo también tango un poco de hambre -dijo Melinda tomando la mano de ambos jóvenes y llevándolos al comedor._

_---------------------------------------------En Hogwarts-------------------------------------------_

_- Lily no crees que es un poco cruel para sus admiradoras lo que vas a pedirle –dijo Liss a su amiga mientras bajaban las escaleras._

_- No, no me parece nada cruel Liss –dijo la pelirroja mientras entraban al gran comedor y divisaban a Jame y a los demás –Potter ya decidimos, nos vemos a las 10:00 p.m. en la sala común –dijo Lily sentándose lo más lejos que pudieron de los merodeadores. _

_- Por Dios no quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que me pedirá –dijo James tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos._

_- Y que me dices de mi, Robertson no va a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para hacerme pagar todas las que según ella le he hecho –dijo Remus comiendo una tostada._

_- Mira la cara de terror que tienen Li –dijo Meggan con cara de satisfacción –ya me imagina la cara que pondrán cuando se enteren de lo que tienen que hacer –terminó de decir Margen con una cara maquiavélica._

_- Si, será todo un espectáculo –dijo la pelirroja con la misma mirada que su amiga._

_-------------------------------------------Casa de los Black------------------------------------------ _

_- Así que eres la sobrina de Dumbledor –dijo Melinda mirando a Jane –Eres realmente preciosa, o mejor dijo igual a tu madre –dijo esta vez la mujer con una clara doble intención que fue captada por Jane pero no por Sirius._

_- Co… ¿Conoció a mi madre? –pregunto Jane temiendo la respuesta._

_- Por supuesto que conocí a tu madre, era como una hija más para mí –dijo la anciana con cierta nostalgia en la voz –fue una gran pena para mi enterarme de su muerte –dijo nuevamente bajando la mirada._

_- Dígamelo a mi, que por esos idiotas me quede huérfana –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a los otros dos integrantes de la mesa._

_- Abuela porque no cambiamos de tema, no es algo muy agradable para Jane recordar todas esas situaciones –dijo Sirius algo disgustado por la tristeza de Jane._

_- Si, hijo tienes razón…y ¿Ya sabes que quieren estudiar cuando salgan de Hogwarts? –pregunto la mujer rápidamente para cambien el tema._

_- Auror –dijeron ambos al unísono._

_- Jaja…vaya pero que sorpresa –dijo la mujer mirando a ambos chicos que se miraban muy desconcertados._

_- Jane no puedes meterte a los Aurors –dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño._

_- ¿Por que no? –pregunto Jane sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta._

_- Porque es muy peligroso para una mujer –dijo Sirius como lo más obvio del mundo._

_- Por favor Sirius no seas machista, las mujeres podemos trabajar de Aurors tan o más bien que ustedes –dijo Jane muy ofendida._

_- No se trata de que sean menos fuertes que los hombres, es solo que es muy peligroso para ti –dijo sin ninguna intención de ceder en su postura._

_- Pues te guste o no, voy a entrar a la escuela de Aurors –dijo Jane dando por terminada la discusión._

_- Pero…-trató de seguir Sirius pero su abuela lo interrumpió con una pregunta que no se esperaban._

_- ¿Ustedes dos son novios? –pregunto la anciana con mucha naturalidad._

_- NO –dijeron los dos al unísona sonrojándose ambos violentamente._

_- ¿Por qué preguntas eso abuela? –dijo Sirius mecánicamente._

_- Por nada. Es solo que me pareció muy curiosa la manera en que pelean, parecen verdaderos novios a punto de casarse –dijo la mujer con una clara intención de incomodar a su nieto ya que ella sabia perfectamente quien era Jane para su nieto, lo sabia porque alguna ves su esposo Remulus Black le comento todo acerca de su visión._

_- Abuela no digas tonterías, somos solo buenos amigos –dijo Sirius recalcando cada una de sus palabras para que ella pudiera captar la indirecta "no sigas que vas a delatarme"._

_- Bueno, ya tranquila hijo…y cuéntame como esta esa pandilla de merodeadores –dijo mirando a su nieto para que se relajara un poco ya que se notaba muy tenso y Jane estaba empezando a sospechar._

_- Bien, tramando más bromas para este ultimo año –dijo Sirius muy contento._

_- Ustedes no cambien –dijo la anciana levantándose de la mesa –discúlpenme vuelvo de inmediato –dijo la anciana saliendo del comedor._

_- Se puede saber porque actuaste tan violento con tu abuela, era solo una pregunta –pregunto Jane algo desconcertada por la actitud de Sirius._

_- Bueno porque…no se porque me pareció un poco inapropiado –dijo Sirius excusándose._

_- Sabes que no te creo nada ¿Verdad? –dijo Jane volviendo a comer..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- Es muy linda –dijo una mujer de cabellos teñidos de blanco por la edad, mujer que respondía al nombre de Alice Potter –Será una excelente pareja para tu nieto Melinda, lo hará sentar cabeza –dijo la señora Potter._

_- Si Alice, esa era la chica que esperaba Remulus para su nieto –dijo esta vez un hombre alto de ojos verdes y cabello extremadamente negro y desordenado, igual que su nieto James, su nombre Harry Potter._

_- Si, Remulus estaría feliz al saber que ella ha llegado. La muchacha que cambiara el destino de su nieto y el de sus amigos para siempre –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa de melancolía._

_- Ya mujer, sabes que todo fue para mejor, él debía irse para que Sirius tomara la decisión y se alejara de ese mundo oscuro en el que querían meterlo sus padres. Lo salvo de caer en las garras de Voldemort Melinda –dijo Alice abrazando a su amiga que empezaba a llorar._

_- Si mujer tranquilízate que tienes que volver con ellos y no pueden verte así –dijo el señor Potter levantando en rostro de Melinda y secándole las lágrimas que empezaban a corre por el –vamos anda y sigue cenando con ellos que nosotros nos quedamos en la cocina –dijo el hombre antes de que la anciana volviera al comedor._

_- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –reclamo Sirius cuando si abuela entro nuevamente al comedor._

_- Hay Sirius que reclamon eres, estaba en la cocina porque le pedí a Flecher que hiciera algo y estaba asegurándome de que lo hiciera bien –dijo la anciana retomando su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa y volviendo a entablar la conversación con su nieto y Jane._

_- Aun no me dicen porque están aquí, si ya empezaron las clases –preguntó la anciana nuevamente poniendo nerviosa a Jane ya que no sabia que decir._

_- No seas curiosa abuela, solo confórmate con que Jane tuvo que venir a su casa y que yo decidí acompañarla –dijo Sirius salvando a Jane de tener que inventar alguna tontería._

_- a pues…y ¿Están los dos solos en tu casa Jane? –preguntó nuevamente la anciana ahora directamente a Jane por lo que Sirius no pudo responder o sino se vería muy sospechoso._

_- Eh…Si –dijo Jane con voz temblorosa._

_- Ah y ¿Cuándo volverán a Hogwarts? –pregunto Melinda otra vez mientras los elfos traían el postre._

_- Nos quedaremos hasta el domingo en la tarde, después volveremos a la escuela –dijo Sirius de manera cortante para que si abuela no siguiera preguntando._

_- Que bien…y ¿Dónde queda tu casa? –dijo la anciana nuevamente haciendo enfadar a Sirius._

_- Abuela ya bas…-trato de decir pero Jane se apresuro a contestar antes de que Sirius terminara._

_- En la casa de al lado –dijo antes de hacharse en la boca una cucharada de helado de fresa._

_- Si y ya nos vamos –dijo Sirius levantándose de la mesa sorpresivamente y tomando a Jane de la mano arrastrándola nuevamente hacia la salida provocando una tremenda sonrisa en su abuela ya que aquel comportamiento lo había esperado mucho antes._

_- Sirius detente no seas mal educado –dijo Jane zafándose de la mano de Sirius antes de que traspasara la puerta de la calle._

_- Mi abuela me conoce no te preocupes, apuesto que hizo eso para que yo explotara –dijo Sirius girando la manilla y saliendo hecho una furia hacia el portón pero antes de que Jane pudiera seguirlo Melinda la detuvo y le dijo._

_- Cuida a mi nieto Jane, él aun no supera la muerte de su abuelo –dijo la anciana tomando las manos de Jane –y tú te has transformado en alguien muy importante para él. Cuídalo por mí porque yo no puedo. Cuídalo porque a pesar de lo que aparenta Sirius puede ser una persona muy frágil -dijo Melinda ante la sorprendida mirada de Jane._

_- No se preocupe, yo quiero a Sirius tanto como él a mi le aseguro que lo voy a cuidar –dijo Jaime regalándole una sonrisa a la mujer._

_- Ojalá que quieras a Sirius de la manera que te quiere él porque no me refiero el cariño de amistad, corazón –dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla –ya vete que este niño esta muy enojado –dijo empujándola muy sutilmente a la puerta sin que Jane pudiera pregunta a lo que se refería para cerrar la puerta._

_- Ya vámonos Jane –grito Sirius desde el portón sacando a Jane de sus pensamientos._

_- Ya…ya voy –dijo Jane mirando la casa y echando a correr donde Sirius._

_Cuando iban camino a la casa de Jane Sirius estaba muy callado es más, estaba un poco triste._

_- Sirius ¿por que hiciste eso? –pregunto Jane haciendo parar a Sirius en medio del camino._

_- Porque pensé que pasado algún tiempo podría entrar a esa casa y sentirme tranquilo pero no pude por eso tome esa excusa para poder salir de ahí –dijo entristeciendo su mirada._

_- Sirius…-dijo Jane antes de abrazarlo inesperadamente._

_- No necesito que me tengas lastima –dijo separándose de los brazos de Jane._

_- No es lastima Sirius, te abrazo porque te tengo cariño y me duele verte sufrir –dijo Jane hacinado que Sirius se girara para poder verla._

_- ¿De verdad te duele lo que me pasa? –pregunto con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_- Por supuesto mi niño –dijo Jane atrayendo a Sirius hacia si misma y dándole un abrazo –por supuesto que me importa lo que te pase._

_- Gracias pequeña –dijo Sirius aguantando las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas –ya volvamos a casa que esta empezando a hacer frío –dijo separándose de Jane y pasando el brazo por su cintura para poder atraerla más hacia su cuerpo._

_Cuando llegaron empezó una tormenta que hacia estremecer todos los vidrios de la casa así que le pidieron a Guandy que les llevara un poco de leche y galletas a la habitación de Jane donde estaba los dos conversando._

_- Jajajajaja….no seas mentiroso –decía Jane mientras Sirius le contaba una de las tantas barbaridades que hacían los merodeadores en el colegio._

_- Te juro que es verdad –dijo Sirius partiéndose de la risa al igual que Jane._

_- No puede ser que sean tan desordenados –dijo Jane comiendo una galleta._

_- Oye tengo sueño –dijo Sirius acurrucándose en la cama._

_- ¿Vas a dormir aquí? –preguntó Jane un poco avergonzada._

_- Sí –dijo Sirius muy tranquilo pero al la cara de Jane se apresuro a decir –oye no voy a abusar de ti._

_- No me refiero a eso tonto –dijo Jane dándole un manotazo._

_- Y entonces –dijo Sirius_

_- A que ¿como vamos...?¡a ya duérmete! –dijo Jane girando hacia su lado y tapándose con las mantas se dispuso a dormir._

_- Jajajajaja –rió Sirius mientras que hacia lo mismo._

_-----------------------------------------------En Hogwarts-------------------------------------------_

_- ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? –preguntó Remus tirado en un sillón._

_- quieren hacerse las interesantes –dijo James al otro lado de Remus_

_- Dejen de alegar, ya estamos aquí –dijo Lily mientras bajaban las escales junto a Meggan._

_- Ya era hora ¿Dónde esta Thomson? –preguntó James._

_- Dijo que ella no les pediría nada por su silencio –dijo Meggan con mala cara._

_- Eso quiere decir que…-dijo James pero Lily lo interrumpió_

_- Eso no quiere decir nada, nosotras no nos vamos a hechar para atrás y dejemos ya esta estúpida conversación y vamos al grano –dijo Lily dándole la palabra a Meggan._

_- Bueno decidimos que las cosas quedarían así: Tú, Lupin tendrás que hacerme todos los trabajos hasta navidad –dijo Meggan con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara que tenía Remus._

_- Y tú, Potter tendrás que fingir ser mi novio también hasta navidad –dijo Lily disfrutando tanto o más de que Meggan al ver la cara de James._

_- ¿Ustedes están locas?... ¡No haremos eso! –dijo James ya que Remus no podía hablar de la impresión_

_- Claro que lo harán Potter, porque no quieren que alguien se vaya a enterar de la escapada se Black ¿Verdad? –Dijo Meggan con tono amenazante que encolerizo a los chicos –ah otra cosa Lupin, no se te ocurra hacer mal mis trabajos o sino juró que todos se enteraran de su secreto –dijo Meggan antes de subir las escaleras._

_- y tú Potter no puedes decirle a nadie que esto es un acuerdo, o sino ya sabes –dijo Lily apuntando a Meggan que aun no desaparecía y acto seguido desapareció junto con ella dejando a unos furiosos merodeadores._

_- Juro que me las van a pagar –dijo Remus rojo de furia._

_- Juro que Canuto me las va a pagar -dijo James apretando los puños._

_Continuara…_

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Hola, hola... ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ojala sí... lo revise entero para verle las flatas de redaccion y ortografia así que ojala no hayan habíado tantor problemas y si los hayperdonenme por favor pero es que la ortografía no es mi fuerte definitivamente..._**

**_Quiero agradecer a los que dejaron reviews y me subieron el ánimo, la verdad no se que me paso pero a veces me bajan esos sentimentalismos y eso pero no se preocupes porque no dejare botado el ff...  
Muchas gracias:_**

**_LaU  
Hermy Evans  
Saku-kamiya  
First-ayanami  
Rory-Granger  
Hermione Granger de Potter  
ElcatasaBlack  
Fran ktrin Black_**

**_Mm... pues sin más que decir me despido con un beso para todos y nos leemos prontito.  
_****_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**

**_PD: Les deje un regalito, no es muy largo pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho jejeje, espero que les guste_**


	12. Capítulo especial: Yo estaré

_**LEAN ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR…**_

_Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi hermano y a su novia, mi mejor amiga y casi una hermana mayor. Decirles que los quiero mucho y que sé, que Dios bendice su amor._

_Capitulo especial: Yo estaré_

_Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Jane no podía pegar un ojo, todo lo que había pasado ese día la había dejado desconcertada. Primero la abrupta llegada de Sirius a su casa, luego llegar a la casa de los abuelos de este y por ultimo lo que le había dicho Melinda "Ojalá que quieras a Sirius de la manera que te quiere él porque no me refiero el cariño de amistad, corazón". ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso?...bueno sabia que había querido decir pero no se lo creía, no era posible…no era posible que Sirius Black sintiera algo más que una simple amistad por ella…no era posible que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos…además parecía que todos sabían de su llegada, es más podría asegurar que ocultaban algo acerca de la visión del abuelo de Sirius._

_- Ya basta te estas volviendo paranoica –se recrimino Jane –tranquilízate y trata de dormir porque…-trató de decirse a si misma pero no lo termino ya que un trueno hizo estremecer la casa haciendo dar a Jane un grito que de seguro se escucho en la mitad del continente._

_- Que, que…-grito Sirius al despertar por el grito de Jane pero al buscarla en la cama no estaba –Jane…Jane ¿dónde estas? –Pregunto Sirius bajándose de la cama empezando a desesperarse al no encontrarla pero cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia el suelo pudo ver dos pies que sobresalían debajo de la cama –Jane ¿Qué haces ahí? –dijo al sacarla por los pies._

_-…Tengo…miedo –dijo Jane mientras sollozaba provocando una tremenda carcajada en Sirius que se detuvo al instante al ver que Jane realmente estaba aterrada._

_- Lo siento pequeña no debí reírme, ven acá tranquilízate –dijo subiéndola en brazos a la cama nuevamente ya que no podía levantarse por ella misma porque estaba realmente aterrada._

_- No…ten…ahhhhhhh –trató de decir Jane pero un nuevo trueno la hizo gritar y aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Sirius._

_- Jane por favor tranquilízate, solo son truenos –dijo Sirius tratando de calmarla pero nada funcionaba así que resignado decidió acomodarla en su pecho y dejarla ahí hasta que se durmiera y parece que funcionaba ya que Jane de a poco comenzó a calmarse y a quedarse dormida._

_- Duerme pequeña –dijo Sirius una hora después mirando el semblante tan calmado que tenía Jane una vez estuvo dormida pero en un acto irracional la beso lo más sutilmente que pudo, pero tampoco se podía conformar con eso así que dejando de lado la razón empezó a profundizar el beso haciendo despertar a Jane quien sin saber ni porque ni como empezó a responder al beso. Después de un rato tuvieron que separarse ya que el aire les faltaba y fue ahí cuando Jane entro en razón y se separó de inmediato de Sirius desconcertándolo por sobre manera._

_- Lo siento yo…-trató de disculparse Jane pero Sirius no la dejo ya que en otro arranque de pasión comenzó a besarla nuevamente, beso que Jane respondió pero no tardo en reaccionar y en separarse otra vez._

_- No Sirius esto no está bien –dijo levantándose de la cama –nosotros somos amigos y…-trató de decir Jane pero en su mente sus pensamientos eran otros: "No te mientas, sabes perfectamente que lo que sientes por Sirius no es una simple amistad. Aprovecha y confiesa lo que sientes", le repetía su mente a cada momento._

_- Se que somos amigos pero también se que te amo –dijo bajando de la cama y colocándose frente a Jane._

_- ¿Cómo vas a decir que me amas si apenas me conoces? –dijo Jane_

_- De la misma manera en que tú me amas a mí, así –dijo Sirius._

_- Ya basta Sirius no juegues conmigo que no lo soportaría –dijo Jane bajando la mirada._

_- No estoy jugando maldita sea, estoy tratando de ser sincero por primera vez en mi vida –dijo Sirius alterándose –Por favor Jane créeme._

_- No se Sirius, me es difícil creerte cuando se que andas con cuanta falda se cruce por delante –dijo Jane olvidándose de la razón y dando paso a sus sentimientos._

_- Se que alguna vez fui así pero ahora no, no desde que murió mi abuelo –dijo Sirius con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –él me dijo que pronto llegarías y que si no cambiaba te perdería._

_- Sirius ¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto Jane desconcertada ya que no entendía a lo que Sirius se refería._

_- Cuando mi abuelo tuvo esa visión dijo que tú vendrías a cambiar el destino de mucha gente y en especial del mío, y que yo sin proponérmelo te amaría de una manera que nunca creí posible, por eso te puedo asegurar que te amo de verdad Jane –dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama y dejando escapar una lágrima. _

_Jane estaba muy desconcertada, jamás pensó que Sirius le diría que la amaba de esa manera ni que le diría algo tan doloroso para él como fue lo ultima que le dijo su abuelo antes de morir._

_- Sirius yo no sabía…-trató de decir Jane al sentarse al lado de Sirius pero él no la dejo terminar._

_- Nadie lo sabe solo Dumbledor –dio secando una de las tantas lágrimas que ahora corrían por su rostro pero le era difícil –ni siquiera los chicos lo sabes._

_- De verdad me sorprendes Sirius –dijo Jane mirando el rostro de Sirius mientras corrían aquellas lágrimas y sin poder aguantar verlo así se dejo llevar con su corazón y empezó a besar su mejilla para sacar sus lágrimas con sus labios sorprendiendo a Sirius._

_- No quiero que me tengas lástima, ni que me digas que me quieres porque estoy mal –dijo Sirius deteniéndola._

_- Otra vez con eso –dijo Jane con una sonrisa de resignación –cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que cuando tú sufres, yo sufro también –dijo Jane pero a Sirius le costaba creerlo –Mira, antes que saliera de la casa de tus abuelos, cuando tú ya habías salido, tu abuela me pidió que te cuidara. Yo por supuesto le dije que sí, porque yo te quería mucho y te aseguro que no le mentí…es solo que yo misma mal interprete mis propios sentimientos. Traté de ocultar que te amaba debajo de una "muy buena amistad" pero ahora que me dices esto, entiendo todo –dijo Jane regalándole un beso a Sirius que fue el beso más sincero que Sirius hubiera recibido jamás._

_- ¿No estas jugando? –pregunto Sirius alzando las cejas y poniendo cara de niño a lo que Jane asintió con una hermosa sonrisa antes de que ambos jóvenes se fundieran en el beso más sincero apasionado y lleno de amor que se haya visto._

_- ¿Con eso te baste? –dijo Jane una vez se separaron._

_- Más que claro, pero ahora tienes que responderme algo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia ultra, meja archí oficial y para siempre? –pregunto Sirius arrancando una carcajada de Jane._

_- Por supuesto que SI mi niño –dijo lanzándose a su cuello y rodando en la cama mientras se besaban nuevamente._

_- Juró por Dios que estaré contigo toda la vida pequeña –dijo Sirius mientras acomodaba a Jane sobre su pecho y se quedaban, ambos, profundamente dormidos._

_**Yo estaré (Álvaro Veliz)**_

_El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación y le daba de lleno en la cara por lo que queriéndolo o no tuvo que abrir los ojos pero se asusto al no encontrar a Sirius a su lado. Lo primero que pensó fue que todo había sido un sueño pero cuando vio entrar a Sirius con la bandeja del desayuno su corazón se calmo._

_- Pensé que había sido un sueño y que estaba sola –dijo Jane lanzándose a los brazos de Sirius quien la recibió con todo el cariño._

_**Si una mañana despiertas **_

_**Y el sol no esta sobre ti**_

_**Yo ahí estaré para ti**_

_- Como te imaginas que te voy a dejar sola, yo siempre estaré pare ti –dijo Sirius besando los labios de Jane sutilmente._

_- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaran todos? –pregunto Jane un poco preocupada._

_- Pues…no lo se, lo único que sé es que si estamos juntos lo podremos superar –dijo Sirius sentando a Jane en sus piernas._

_**Y si la luz del amor se va **_

_**Tómame y no habrá temor**_

_**Pues yo ahí estaré para ti**_

_- No lo se Sirius y ¿si las chicas se lo toman mal? no podría soportarlo –dijo Jane dando vueltas por la habitación mientras Sirius la miraba._

_- Claro que lo soportaras, no puedes dejarte vencer por eso –dijo Sirius calmadamente._

_- Es que Sirius no lo entiendes, ellas se han portado muy bien conmigo y pueden tomar nuestra relación como una traición y enfadarse y…no hablarme que se yo, no quiero que eso pase –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius pare que este pudiera darle alguna solución._

_- pues si ni los chicos ni tus amigas nos hablan…tendremos que hablar entre nosotros –dijo Sirius arrancando una risita de Jane._

_**Yo estaré cuando te sientas callada**_

_**O si solo es hablar **_

_**Yo te escucho**_

_**Y yo estaré, si tu risa es un llanto**_

_**A través de triunfos y luchas **_

_**Siempre unidos**_

_**Yo esteré** _

_- Al parecer pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos –dijo Jane volviendo a los brazos de Sirius quien asintió con una sonrisa –solo espero que cumplas todo lo que me has dicho._

_- Eso no tienes ni que dudarlo pequeña –dijo Sirius perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos color miel de Jane._

_- Las cosas están difíciles en el mundo mágico y creo que se pondrán peor –dijo Jane desviando su mirada._

_- Y aun así yo estaré contigo –dijo Sirius quien no parecía decaer ni un milímetro en sus sentimientos_

_- Ahora que somos novios hay cosas que cambiaran –dijo Jane con una sonrisita juguetona._

_- ¿A sí¿Cómo qué cosas? –dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego._

_- Pues…como que tendrás que ser extremadamente cariñoso conmigo –dijo Jane mirándolo de manera coquetona._

_- O pues estoy dispuesto a afrontar los cambios –dijo Sirius mirándola muy seriamente –y aunque todos cambien yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte –termino de decir el moreno robándole un beso a su novia._

_**Si una mañana despiertas y **_

_**El futuro oscuro está**_

_**Yo ahí estaré para ti**_

_**Y si hay cosas que han de cambiar**_

_**Nuestro amor permanecerá**_

_**Pues yo ahí estaré**_

_**Para ti**_

_- Pues déjame decirte que todo lo que te dije fue para probarte –dijo Jane con cara de niña inocente._

_- Y tú déjame decirte que ya lo sabia, pero aun así no me retracto de nada de lo que dije, es más, juro por Dios que jamás me alejare de ti, que jamás dejare de amarte y que vamos a estar juntos para toda la vida –dijo Sirius le levantándose de la cama y tomando en brazos a Jane la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_**Yo estaré, podrás llorar sobre mi hombro**_

_**Cuando nos digan que ancianos somos**_

_**Te sostendré**_

_**Y yo estaré, viéndote hermosa**_

_**Diciéndote lo que significas para mí **_

_**Y si hay cosas que han de cambien **_

_**Nuestro amor permanecerá**_

_**Pues yo ahí estaré **_

_**Ahí estaremos siempre unidos **_

_**Yo estaré…**_

_- Te amo…_

_Continuara…_


	13. Enredos

_Capitulo 13: Enredos _

_Era domingo por la mañana, el fin de semana se había pasado muy rápido para todos, en especial para Sirius y para Jane que estaban sumergidos en su burbuja de amor y por otra parte los merodeadores y las chicas se habían pasado todo el fin de semana peleando._

_- Evans, dime de una maldita vez porque tengo que hacer esto –decía James mientras caminaba detrás de Lily._

_- Porque o sino ti amigo será expulsado de Hogwarts –dijo mientras doblaba una esquina._

_- No me refiero a eso, sino a porque me pediste precisamente eso –dijo James haciendo detener a Lily al momento de ponerse frente a ella._

_- Porque…bueno yo tendré mis motivos, tú solo ocúpate de cumplir para que no delate a tu amigo y…-trato de decir Lily pero un chico moreno alto llamando Anthony Bruclins la tomaba por la cintura provocándole un asco terrible -¿Qué crees que haces Anthony? –fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja ante la mirada atónita e James._

_- Nada, en especial solo quería besarte –dijo el muchacho girando a Lily he intentando darle un beso pero ella no se dejó._

_- Suéltame –dijo Lily empujando al chico por los hombros pero él era más fuerte que ella._

_- Suelta a mi novia maldito cobarde –dijo James luego de salir de la impresión._

_- ¿Tú novia¿De qué estas hablando Potter? –preguntó Anthony soltando a Lily._

_- ¿Tan estúpido eres para entenderlo?...bueno te explicaré. Cuando dos personas se quieren, están juntas, pues Lily y yo…-dijo James como si le hablara a un niño pequeño cosa que exaspero a Anthony._

_- No te hagas el gracioso Potter –dijo el muchacho saltando sobre James para golpearlo._

_- NO…déjalo Anthony –grito Lily pero el chico seguía golpeando a James quien no se defendía y al ver esto, Lily tomó su varita y con un simple hechizo mando a volar a Anthony._

_- ¿James estas bien? –pregunto Lily mientras ayudaba a James a levantarse._

_- No te preocupes, golpea como niñita –dijo James tocando su mandíbula._

_- Con que como niñita ¿Eh? Ya veras –dijo el chico intentando volver a golpear a James pero Lily se interpuso -Quilate Lily_

_- No, deja ya de hacer estas escenitas patéticas –dijo Lily mientras estaba entre James y Anthony pero no pudo continuar ya que en un movimiento brusco Anthony la lanzo a un lado dejándola inconsciente._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarla imbécil? –grito James mientras se lanzaba como una fiera a golpear a Anthony quien en pocos segundos quedó con la cara casi destrozada y como pudo se levanto._

_- Esta…me las…pagarás Potter –dijo el chico mientras arrancaba por el pasillo._

_- Lily, Lily despierta –decía James teniendo a Lily en sus brazos –Dios Lily reacciona por favor no me asustes –decía mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla para que despertara –Maldición –dijo levantándose con ella en brazos y encaminándose hacia la enfermería donde llego en tan solo unos minutos ya que estaba muy desesperado._

_- Pero ¿Qué sucedió señor Potter? –dijo Madame Pomfey cuando James dejó a Lily en una camilla._

_- No se preocupe por mi véala a ella –dijo James sacándose un poco de sangre que corría por su labio._

_- ¿Cómo quedó inconsciente? –pregunto mientras hacia unos hechizos sobre el cuerpo de Lily._

_- Un chico la empujo cuando intento interponerse para impedir que me golpeara –dijo James en el momento en el que Lily recobraba el conocimiento._

_- ¿Qué…pasó? –dijo Lily tocándose la cabeza._

_- Ese imbécil te empujo Lily –dijo James tomándole la mano._

_- ¿Tú estas bien? –pregunto Lily mirándolo preocupada._

_- Si no te preocupes –dijo James mientras la enfermera se iba para buscar unas pociones que curarían las heridas de James._

_- Así que esa es la razón por la que decidiste que fingiera ser tu novio ¿Verdad? –pregunto James haciendo que Lily desviara la mirada para tratar de ocultar su sonrojó pero no lo logro._

_- Ahora que ya lo sabes no tienes porque seguir fingiendo, no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie sobre Black –dijo Lily soltando la mano de James y bajando la mirada._

_- No…no voy a dejarte sola hasta que ese imbécil dejé de molestarte –dijo James para sorpresa de Lily quien no sabia que decir._

_- No tienes porque hacer eso, ya te dijo que no le diré a nadie sobre Black –dijo Lily mirando a James._

_- No lo estoy haciendo para que no le digas a nadie sobre Sirius, lo hago porque no voy a dejar que ese estúpido abusa de ti –dijo tocando la mejilla de Lily –Jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño a una mujer._

_- Pues gracias –dijo Lily avergonzada._

_- Ven acá Potter, te curaré esa herida –dijo la enfermera tomando el rostro de James._

_- Ah, eso duele –se quejo James provocando la risa tanto de la enfermera como de Lily quien por primera vez en su vida se sentía a gusto con James._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ¿Por qué tienes tantas asignaturas Robertson? –se quejó Remus mientras hacia las tareas de Meggan._

_- Porque aun no se que estudiar –dijo Meggan como si nada._

_- Pues prefiero ayudarte a elegir bien tus asignaturas que a hacer todas estas tareas –dijo Remus dejándose caer sobre los libros._

_- ¿De verdad prefieres eso? –dijo Meggan incrédula._

_- Por supuesto, estos son demasiados deberes –dijo Remus levantando la cabeza._

_-OK, me ayudaras a elegir mis asignaturas –dijo Meggan arrastrando a Remus a la torre de gryffindor._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ojalá que no nos topemos con nadie conocido –decía Jane a Sirius antes de pasar por la chimenea hacia Hogwarts._

_- Pasa tú primero por si esta Mcgonagall –dijo Sirius poniendo un poco de polvos flu en la mano de Jane._

_- Claro, si van a asesinar a alguien que sea a mi ¿verdad? –dijo Jane con falso enojo._

_- No es eso pequeña, es que tú tienes permiso así que no te harán nada pero yo…no quiero ni pensar que me haría esa vieja si se enterara que me fugué –dijo Sirius mientras una gota corría por su espalda al imaginarse el episodio._

_- Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi tío no te castigara? –dijo Jane al notar ese detalle._

_- Pues, que mi linda novia intercederá por mi –dijo Sirius tomándola por la cintura para besar su frente._

_- No tienes remedio Sirius Black –dijo Jane entre risas y al momento en el que se separo de Sirius dijo fuerte y claro –"Hogwatrs, despacho del director" –dijo y un momento después desapareció._

_- Bueno, aquí vamos –dijo Sirius tomando también un puñado de polvos y pronunciando las mismas palabras que dijo su novia._

_- Jane, que bueno que llegaste –dijo el director al ver entrar a Jane a su despacho por la chimenea – ¿Sirius tardará mucho? –pregunto para sorpresa de Jane._

_- Eh…-fue lo único que logro articular Jane ya que Sirius apareció al lado de ella._

_- Que bueno que llegó señor Black –dijo Dumbledor con una gran sonrisa._

_- Este…tío no te enfades con él, yo le pedí que fuera –dijo Jane para intentar proteger a su novio._

_- No te preocupes, me imagine que haría eso –dijo Dumbledor regalándole una sonrisa a ambos jóvenes –Y ¿Tienen algo que contarme? –preguntó el anciano con una clara doble intención que fue captada por los chicos._

_- ¿Quién te dijo? –pregunto Jane con una sonrisita._

_- Bueno, tengo mis informantes –dijo el anciano con orgullo._

_- Bueno ya que lo sabe…creo que es una menos ¿Verdad pequeña? –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de su novia quien le respondió con un inocente beso._

_- Ya, basta de ese tipo de escenas delante mío –dijo el director con un falso enojo._

_- No me digas que estás celoso –dijo Jane corriendo a abrazar a su tío. _

_- No se preocupe profesor, la cuidare con mi vida –dijo Sirius tan contento como Jane._

_- Bueno, ya váyanse que no quiero tener que darle explicaciones por ustedes a Minerva –dijo el anciano despidiendo al par de enamorados._

_- Dumbledor es increíble –dijo Sirius al salir del despacho del susodicho._

_- Tienes razón –dijo Jane saltando al cuello de Sirius llenándolo de pequeños besitos._

_- ¿No te molesta que nos vean? –dijo Sirius tomándola por la cintura._

_- No ya no me importa nada porque ya se que tu siempre estarás conmigo –dijo Jane mirándolo a los ojos._

_- Eso me gusta –dijo Sirius levantándola en el aire antes de basarla apasionadamente._

_-------------------------------------------Enfermería-------------------------------------------------_

_- Ya pueden irse y tengan cuidado para la próxima –decía Madame Pomfey mientras Lily y James salían de la enfermería._

_- Se supone que hoy volvía Jane y Black ¿Verdad? –preguntó Lily doblando por un pasillo pero la imagen que tenía en frente le respondió._

_Eran Jane y Sirius abrazados y besándose como si no hubiera futuro._

_- Ejem, ejem -tosió James para que el par de enamorados se separara – ¿Me pueden explicar que sucede? -preguntó James con una enorme sonrisa en la cara._

_- A mí también por favor –dijo Lily no can la misma cara de felicidad que James._

_- Bueno…este –trató de decir Jane pero Sirius se le adelantó._

_- Sucede que estamos enamorados y que somos novios –dijo Sirius sosteniendo fuertemente a Jane por la cintura._

_- Felicidades –dijo James abrazando al par y en especial a Sirius ya que Jane se había soltado de su novio e iba a hablar con Lily que no parecía tan contenta como James._

_- Lily yo…-trató de decir Jane pero Lily la tomó rápidamente por el brazo y se la llevo en dirección a la torre de gryffindor._

_- Bueno, creo que no todos se lo tomaron tan bien –dijo James abrazando a Sirius por el hombreo pero al no oír respuesta se apresuro a decir –tranquilo, ella sabrá como arreglárselas._

_- Eso espero, porque no quiero que tenga problemas –dijo Sirius con una clara preocupación en su rostro –pero tú responderme algo ¿Qué hacías con Evans? –pregunto Sirius con una mirada pícara._

_- Esa es una larga historia –dijo James con una sonrisa –solo te puedo decir que Lily no es como pensaba –dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo._

_-------------------------------------Torre de gryffindor----------------------------------------------_

_- Lily espera que vas a tirarme –dijo Jane mientras subían las escaleras a las habitaciones de las chicas a toda velocidad._

_- Entra –dijo Lily de manera fría a Jane una ves estuvieron dentro de su habitación –mira Jane, no quería decírtelo delante de Black pero no me agrada la idea que estés con él –dijo Lily suavizando el tono de su voz –no quiero que te haga daño._

_- Lily, se que te preocupas por mi pero yo de verdad quiero a Sirius y creo en él –dijo Jane tratando de hacer que Lily la comprendiera._

_- Es que Black no va a cambien jamás Jane, siempre seguirá siendo el mismo mujeriego y depravado de siempre –dijo Lily sentándose en una cama junto a Jane._

_- Se que Sirius a sido siempre a si pero te puedo asegurar que ya no va ha ser el mismo –dijo Jane._

_- Es que no puedes asegurarlo Jane, no es seguro que Black cambie y no quiero que te haga daño ¿entiendes? –preguntó la pelirroja a lo que Jane asintió._

_- Se que quieres protegerme, pero yo creo en él y en lo que me prometió y quiero correr el riesgo porque lo amo –dijo Jane haciendo que Lily se diera por vencida._

_- Esta bien, veo que estas de verdad enamorada o muy siega, solo espero que no este mintiendo porque o sino voy a castrarlo –dijo Lily provocando una carcajada en Jane._

_- No te preocupes, estaré bien…bueno ahora bajemos porque quiero darles la noticia a las demás –dijo Jane bajando a la sala común con Lily donde ya estaban Sirius y James._

_- Y ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? –preguntó Sirius a Jane cuando esta fue a abrazarlo. _

_- Bien dentro de todo, pero dijo que te castraría si llegabas a engañarme –dijo Jane provocando que Sirius palideciera y que Jane se partiera de la risa._

_- ¿De que se ríen? –pregunto Remus mientras bajaba las escaleras con Meggan quien estaba extrañamente muy desarreglada._

_- De nada –dijo Jane -¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto al ver el estado de Meggan._

_- Eh…nada, nada –dijo Meggan arreglándose un poco el pelo con la mano- y ustedes ¿Por qué tan juntitos? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara._

_- Pues nada solo que somos novios –dijo Jane mientras Sirius la abrazaba más._

_- Más te vale que la cuides Black, porque si me entero que le has hecho algo te vas a arrepentir –dijo Meggan abrazando a su amiga y separándola de Sirius._

_- No te preocupes que Evans ya me lo advirtió –dijo Sirius de malas ganas ya que no le gustaba que desconfiaran de él._

_- ¿Dónde esta Liss? –preguntó Jane._

_- Debe se estar con su noviecito Diggory –dijo Meggan de malas ganas –bueno yo me voy a dar un baño, nos vemos luego –dijo Meggan antes desaparecer escaleras arriba._

_- ¿De verdad no sucede nada Remus? –preguntó Sirius para molestarlo._

_- NO –dijo Remus rotundamente antes de salir por el retrato._

_- Aquí hay gato encerrado. Primero James y Lily juntos y luego estos dos. Creo que nos perdimos de mucho pequeña –dijo Sirius a lo que Jane asintió._

_-Bueno no te preocupes que después nos ponemos al día, ahora hay que aprovechar que estamos solos –dijo Jane sentándose en las piernas de Sirius en uno de los sillones._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lily espera¿Podemos conversar un momento? –decía James mientras corría para alcanzar a Lily._

_- Potter tengo cosas que hacer luego hablamos –dijo Lily doblando una esquina pero James la alcanzo y la obligo a detenerse._

_- Oye ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? Hace un rato era James –pregunto James sorprendido._

_- No te hagas ilusiones Potter, te agradezco que me ayas ayudado pero no tienes porque hacerlo –dijo tratando de salir de la encerrona que le había hecho James pero este no la dejó._

_- Y yo te dije que no te dejaría hasta que ese imbécil dejara de molestarte –dijo James con firmeza._

_- ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mi? –pregunto la curiosa pelirroja._

_- Porque lo que te dije el año pasado en la fiesta de navidad era verdad, tú me interesas –dijo James tratando de besar a Lily pero esta no se dejó._

_- Ya basta Potter deja de jugar que no te creo nada .dijo Lily encaminándose nuevamente hacia la biblioteca pero antes de doblar la esquina dijo –si quieres seguir con esto aya tú pero no me pidas nada a cambio –dijo la pelirroja desapareciendo por una esquina._

_- Con estar contigo me es suficiente mi ángel de fuego –dijo James devolviéndose a la torre de gryffindor pero antes de llegar se topo con Remus y Meggan quienes estaban discutiendo._

_- No paso nada Lupin –dijo Meggan tratando de avanzar pero Remus no le dejó._

_- ¿Cómo que no paso nada? Por favor –dijo Remus acercándose a ella –sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de pasar "nada" entre nosotros –dijo Remus acariciando la mejilla de la chica pero esta se aparto inmediatamente al sentir el contacto de chico._

_- Yo quiero olvidar eso, por tu bien y por el mío –dijo Meggan saliendo en sentido contrario y desapareciendo por el pasillo dejando a un Remus muy confundido._

_- Remus ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Jame acercándose a su amigo._

_- Nada tonterías, vamos volvamos a la torre –dijo encaminándose hacia la torre seguido se James._

_Cuando entraron a la sala común no había nadie excepto cierta parejita que parecía muy entretenida explorando una en la boca de otro._

_- Tranquilícense –dijo Remus interrumpiendo a la pareja quienes se separaron rápidamente._

_- Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que llevarnos a canuto un momento ¿Nos lo prestas Jane? –pregunto James a lo que Jane asintió._

_- Bueno pequeña nos vemos en la cena –dijo Sirius besando a s novia y subiendo tras sus amigos a su habitación._

_Una vez arriba James fue el primero en hablar._

_- Bueno Merodeadores creo que nos esta pasando algo que dijimos que no nos pasaría –dijo mirando a sus amigos –nos estamos enamorando –termino de decir James mientras Sirius y Remus miraban el suelo –así que ¿Quién quiere empezar? –pregunto James y Remus levanto la mano._

_- Bueno lo mío empezó cuando…_

_Continuará…_

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Bien aqui estoy otra vez, pero esto no es todo asi que sigans leyendo..._**


	14. Confesiones y nuevas apariencias

Capítulo 14: Confesiones y nuevas apariencias

_Cuando entraron a la sala común no había nadie excepto cierta parejita que parecía muy entretenida explorando una en la boca de otro._

_- Tranquilícense –dijo Remus interrumpiendo a la pareja quienes se separaron rápidamente._

_- Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que llevarnos a canuto un momento ¿Nos lo prestas Jane? –pregunto James a lo que Jane asintió._

_- Bueno pequeña nos vemos en la cena –dijo Sirius besando a su novia y subiendo tras sus amigos a su habitación._

_Una vez arriba James fue el primero en hablar._

_- Bueno Merodeadores creo que nos esta pasando algo que dijimos que no nos pasaría –dijo mirando a sus amigos –nos estamos enamorando –termino de decir James mientras Sirius y Remus miraban el suelo –así que ¿Quién quiere empezar? –pregunto James y Remus levanto la mano._

_- Bueno lo mío empezó cuando íbamos en 5 –dijo Remus sentándose en la cama –cuando se les ocurrió hacerle esa broma a Quejicus. Meggan estaba afuera, no se porque, y vio cuando perseguía a Snape –dijo entristeciéndose –y después de que James lo salvara…me vio trasformarme en hombre nuevamente._

_- ¿Pero como no nos dimos cuenta? –pregunto James._

_- Porque ella desapareció después de que me vio –dijo Remus mirando a James._

_- ¿Nunca te dijo nada? –pregunto Sirius quien como siempre bada en el clavo._

_- Sí, hablo conmigo y para mi sorpresa fue para decirme que podía confiar en ella y que mi secreto estaba a salvo –dijo Remus sonriendo al recordar la escena –después de eso nos empezamos a hacer amigos y yo empecé a sentir cosas por ella –dijo sonrojándose levemente –se lo dijo y empezamos a salir._

_- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –pregunto James._

_- Porque no duró mucho. Sus padres le informaron dos semanas después de que empezáramos a salir que la habían comprometido con el hijo de un mago francés muy rico y poderoso –dijo el rubio suspirando –me dijo que era mejor dejarlo así, que ella no podía ir contra las ordenes de sus padres, no ahora por lo menos y nuestra relación termino –termino de relatar Remus entristeciéndose al recordar todo._

_- ¿No trataste de volver con ella? –pregunto Sirius._

_- Traté pero ella se volvió fría y me rechazaba cuando intentaba acercarme a ella –dijo Remus levantándose de la cama y sentándose en el suelo –después empezó a salir con varios chicos y a sacarme en cara de que no le interesaba y que la dejara en paz y eso me dolió mucho así que empecé a salir con cualquier chica que se me cruzara –dijo Remus levantando le vista para observar la reacción de sus amigos._

_- Así que fue por eso que empezaste a salir con tantas chicas –analizaba Sirius._

_- Y ahora ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto James._

_- Subimos porque me dijo que ya no tendría que hacerle los deberes sino que tendría que ayudarla a elegir una carrera para poder estudiar cuando saliera del colegio –dijo Remus pero Sirius interrumpió._

_- ¿Por qué tenias que hacerle los deberes a Robertson? –pregunto Sirius muy curioso pero se gano un tremendo golpe en la cabeza portarte de James quien lo miraba con odio._

_- Porque se te ocurrió arrancarte y Evans y las demás se enteraron y tuvimos que hacer lo que ellas nos mandaran para que no te delataran pelmazo –dijo James asesinándolo con la mirada._

_- Bueno después hablamos de eso ahora déjenme terminar. Subimos acá y le empecé a mostrar algunos folletos de algunas carreras y empezamos a conversar y…bueno entre risas y risas nos empezamos a besar pero solo fueron un par de besos porque ella se levanto y me dijo que no podía ser y bajo enojada y fue ahí cuando nos topamos con ustedes –dijo Remus finalizando su relato._

_- Cuenta lo que paso en el pasillo –dijo James sorpréndenos a Remus._

_- Ah no fue gran cosa solo que trate de hacerle entender que yo todavía la quería y volvió a decirme que por mi bien y el de ella debíamos olvidarnos y hacer como que no pasó nada y luego se fue como siempre –termino de contar el rubio._

_- Uf, yo ni me percate –dijo Sirius a modo de comentario._

_- Bueno ¿Quién sigue? –pregunto Remus y James levantó la mano._

_- Lo mío no empezó hace tanto, fue el año pasado para la fiesta de navidad¿Recuerdan que invite a Lily? –pregunto James a lo que Remus asintió pero no así Sirius quien se había sorprendido al notar la forma en que su amigo se refería a la pelirroja –Bueno ahí le dije que sentía algo por ella y claramente ella no me creyó y se encargo de ridiculizarme frente a todos por lo que yo me enfade mucho y empecé a portarme como un cabrón –comento Jame cosa de la cual sus amigos estaban de acuerdo –después que me dijo que tendría que fingir que era su novio me enfade porque pensé que seguía jugando conmigo pero cuando un chico trato de propasarse con ella hoy en la tarde me enfade mucho y me di cuenta que de verdad estaba muy interesado en ella y fue más aun cuando el chico la empujo hacia un lado y la dejo inconsciente. Me enfade tanto que casi mato al infeliz, la lleve a la enfermería y empezamos a conversar y pensé que las cosas por fin habían cambiando pero cuando trate de hablar con ella en el pasillo me mando a volar y aquí estor ahora –termino de decir James resignándose._

_- Si me preguntas a mí, creo que tiene miedo cornamenta –dijo Sirius._

_- Bueno ahora te toca a ti canuto, tienes que contarnos como te enamoraste de Jane –dijo James con una sonrisita._

_- Lo mío no es tan fácil como creen y no puedo contarlo si Jane no me autoriza –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a sus amigos por su actitud._

_- ¿Desde cuando tu le pides permiso a alguien para hablar? –dijo Remus._

_- Lo que sucede es que tiene que ver más con su historia y su pasado que con mis sentimientos –dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama._

_- ¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunto James – ¿no vas a contarle a tus amigos del alma?_

_- No por ahora James – dijo Sirius seriamente antes de salir de la habitación sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos que sin pensarlo dos veces salieron de la habitación tras él._

_-------------------------------Sala común de gryffindor--------------------------------------------_

_Una pelirroja iba entrando por el retrato con su amiga Meggan._

_- Li Megg –dijo Jane a modo de saludo._

_- Hola Jane –dijeron ambas con muy mala cara._

_- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Jane de inmediato._

_- Nada, no te preocupes –dijeron ambas de manera no muy convincente._

_- A ustedes dos les pasa algo y me lo dirás ahora mismo –dijo Jane arrastrando a sus dos amigas a su habitación. _

_- Ahora me dirán que sucede –dijo Jane con voz autoritaria._

_- Mi problema es Potter y creo que me estoy enamorando de él –dijo Lily sorprendiendo a sus amigas._

_- Y el mío es Lupin y creo que ya estoy enamorada de él –termino de decir Meggan sorprendiendo esta vez solo a Jane ya que Lily lo sabia._

_- Y me pueden explicar ¿Cómo se supone que llegaron a eso? –pregunto Jane y las chicas les contaron exactamente lo que contaron los chicos pero Jane trato de ir más aya y empezó con Lily._

_- Y ¿Por qué no quieres hacerle caso a James? –pregunto Jane_

_- Porque no quiero que me haga daño, no quiero que juegue conmigo –dijo la pelirroja._

_- Pero no lo conoces Lily –dijo Jane pero Lily se apresuro a decir._

_- Si lo conozco, llevo seis años viendo como es –dijo Lily con los ojos rojos._

_- El ver sus comportamientos no te dice nada como es una persona –dijo Jane para consolar a si amiga._

_- Mira hagamos algo tratare de sacármelo de la cabeza y si no lo logro me ayudaras a acercarme a él OK? –dijo la pelirroja a lo que Jane asintió._

_- Y tu Meggan ¿Por qué le hiciste caso a tus padres? Ellos nunca se hubieran enterado de que estabas con Remus –dijo Jane a lo que Meggan respondió._

_- Se que no me hubieran descubierto pero al final de todas formas me hubiera tenida que separar de él porque mi familia jamás lo aceptaría y menos rompería ese compromiso con ese francés tan poderoso –dijo la chica entristeciéndose._

_- Chicas tienen que tratar de luchar por las cosas que quieren y no conformarse con lo que les toque –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a sus amigas –mírenme a mi, cualquiera podría decir que estoy loca por haberme metido con el chico mas mujeriego de toda la escuela pero yo lo quiero y voy a luchar por él –dijo Jane recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de sus amigas –puedo asegurarles que los chicos no son lo que parecen, traten de conocerlos chicas…yo les ayudare ¿vale? –dijo Jane sentándose en la cama frente a ellas esperando e ver su reacción._

_- Está bien, ayúdanos a conquistaros –dijeron ambas chicas al unísono._

_- Excelente manos a la obra –dijo Jane arrastrando a sus amigas a la sala común._

_------------------------------------------Sala común--------------------------------------------------_

_- QUE NO CORNAMENTE NO TE DIRE NADA –gritaba Sirius mientras sus amigos no paraban de atosigarlo con preguntas._

_- Eres un mal amigo canuto –dijo James asiendo pucheros para convencer a su amigo pero el no cedió._

_- Que no y es mi ultima palabra –dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y volviéndose hacia la escalera de las chicas vio a su pequeña bajar corriendo arrastrando a sus dos amigas con ella –mi pequeña…-dijo Sirius estirando los brazos para recibir a su novia pero esta siguió de largo sorprendiendo a su novio –Jane ¿Dónde vas?_

_- Mi niño, voy a hacer algo muy importante y vuelvo en seguida –dijo Jane antes de devolverse para plantarle un gran beso a su novio._

_- Mujeres dios –dijo Sirius sentándose en uno de los sillones donde sus amigos se partían de la risa._

_------------------------------------Baño de prefectas------------------------------------------------_

_- Jane ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja._

_- Ya lo veras solo di la contraseña para que entremos –dijo Jane justo en el momento en el que Liss apareció doblando una esquina._

_- ¿Qué sucede¿Qué hacen aquí?...Jane que bueno que regresaste –dijo la chica abrazando a su amiga mientras que Lily decía la contraseña y las hacía pasar._

_- Vamos a echar a andar el plan "conquista de merodeadores" –dijo Jane pero tras ves la cara de "¿De que demonios hablas?" Por parte de Liss se apresuró a decir –entra, luego te explico –dijo Jane cerrando la puerta tras ella, dispuesta a hacer de sus amigas las chicas mas hermosas de Hogwarts._

_------------------------------------------3 horas después---------------------------------------------_

_- Vaya Jane si que eres buena para esto – dijo Lily después de mirarse al espejo y notando que su apariencia había cambiado bastante y que en realidad le gustaba_

_Lily era muy despreocupada de su apariencia, siempre andaba desarreglada y con una coleta, pero ahora si cabello estaba muy brillante y peinado solo amarrando un par de mechones que salían de su cien con pequeño broche que le havia ver la cara mas despejada y brillante además de resaltar el leve maquillaje que llevaba que la hacia perecer un ángel._

_- Pues si, Lily tiene toda la razón –dijo Meggan admirándose de la misma forme que Lily al notar el cambia aunque fuera poco ya que ella si se arreglaba un poco más que Lily, menos que Liss que pasaba todo el día mirándose al espejo pero algo se arreglaba._

_Meggan estaba vestida, al igual que Lily, con una túnica un poco más ajustada que las que acostumbraban llevar que resaltaba más su figura y con el cabello totalmente suelto u dejaba ver perfectamente los ricitos muy formados que tenia._

_-Bueno, ahora salgamos para que todos los chicos se caigan de espaldas cuando las vean –dijo Jane saliendo del baño seguida de las chicas hacia el gran comedor ya que era la hora de cenar y Sirius seguramente la estaba esperando._

_Al entrar al gran comedor todas las miradas apuntaban hacia ellas quienes con una actitud despreocupada avanzaron hacia le mesa de su casa en donde cierto grupo de chicos que se hacían llamar los merodeadores, babeaban a más no poder._

_Ellas, a excepción de Jane quien fue directamente a saludar a su novio con un beso que termino por sorprender a todo el alumnado, se sentaron unos puestos más adelante que los merodeadores._

_- Se puede saber ¿Qué le sucedió a Evans? –pregunto James si poder dejar de mirarla._

_- y a Robertson –dijo Remus en la misma actitud que James cosa que provocó la risa de Peter, Sirius y Jane._

_- Nada en especial –dijo Jane tratando de ignorar el comentario._

_- No mientas Jane, tú sabes algo y no nos quieres decir –dio James mirándola a ella al igual que Remus._

_- No se impacienten dentro de poco lo sabrán –dijo Jane riéndose de las caras que ponían sus amigos._

_- Y ¿Tampoco me lo dirás a mi pequeña? –dijo Sirius besándola en la mejilla cosa que provoco que varias de sus fans empezaran a llorar._

_- Ni a ti, porque se que les dirás a ellos –dijo Jane ignorando a su novio quien trataba por todos los medios de robarle un beso._

_-----------------------------------------Mesa de slytherin--------------------------------------------_

_- wow… ¿que sucedió con esas cuatro? –pregunto un chico que era muy parecido a Sirius pero era un año menor que él, su nombre era William Black._

_- No se pero creo que tu hermanito ya se agarro a una – comento Lucius Malfoy._

_- Ya vamos a ver cuanto le dura como novia la sobrinita de Dumbledor –dijo el menor de los Black._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices¿Crees que tu hermano la va a tirar pronto? –pregunto Severus Snape._

_- No, porque Yo voy a quitársela –dijo el chico continuando con su cena y clavando los ojos en Jane quien parecía muy contenta con los besos furtivos de su novio._

_Continuara…_

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Ahora sí... muchas gracias por los reviews:  
Hermy evans  
First-ayanami  
Cenipal al poder  
Biankita Black_**

**_Les requetecontra quiero muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisismo...  
Bien ahora me despido mandandoles un besote enorme a todos y que DIOS ME LOS BENDIGA..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora (ahora también cocinera)..._**

**_OooOooO  
Konnyta-granger  
OooOooO_**


	15. horrendo despertar

Capítulo 15: Horrendo descanso 

Lunes por la mañana, era hora de ir a clases y como era costumbre cierto grupo de chicos estaba muy atrasado.

- Canuto sal ya de baño que estamos atrasados –gritaba James para apurar a su amigo quien llevaba ya más de 1 hora en el baño.

- Ya, ya hombre…ya salí…que escandaloso eres –alegaba Sirius mientras salía del baño.

- Cornamenta ¿Te esperamos o nos vamos? –pregunto Remus quien había sido el primero en levantarse.

- Espérenme un minuto ya salgo –grito James desde el baño al momento en el que el agua de la ducha empezó a correr.

&&&&&&&&&& 5 minutos después &&&&&&&&&&

- Ya estoy listo – dijo James al salir del baño, según él, arreglado.

- Por fin te tardaste un siglo –se quejo Sirius a modo de broma.

- Tú cállate que todo fue tu culpa –alegaba James mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

Una vez hubieron llegado se dirigieron directamente hacia la mesa de los leones, donde ya estaban Jane y las demás desayunando y tan hermosas como la noche anterior.

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunto Sirius a su novia después de casi comérsela con un beso.

- Bien… ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? –pregunto Jane untando un poco de mermelada en una tortada y entregándosela a su novio quien se lo agradeció.

- Porque este pelmazo estuvo una hora en el baño –se quejo James provocando la risa d todos en le mesa.

- Ya, ya, prometo que para mañana me levantare más temprano –dijo Sirius literalmente tragándose su desayuno.

- Estamos atrasados así que vámonos ya –dijo Remus terminando se desayunar y saliendo corriendo tras sus amigos y las chicas.

Iban corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo para poder llegar a tiempo a su primera clase que era pociones y se toparon con ciertas serpientes que les cerraron el paso.

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí –dijo Malfoy –los meroditontos, la sangre sucia, sus amigas y la mueva noviecita de Black.

- Cállate Malfoy –dijo Sirius apretando los dientes.

- Y ¿Quién me va a callar¿Tú? No me hagas reír –comento el rubio con autosuficiencia.

- Pues si, yo…-trato de decir Sirius pero su hermano apareció por entre los slytherin haciendo que su ira aumentara.

- Hermanito…cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo William.

- ¿Qué quieres William? –pregunto Sirius mirándolo con rencor.

- Conocer a mi cuñadita de turno –dijo William clavando los ojos en Jane, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Sirius.

- ¿Para qué? Si nunca te he interesado –dijo Sirius.

- No me interesas tu…me interesa ella –dijo William acercándose a Jane pero tanto Sirius como James y Remus se interpusieron cerrándole el paso hasta Jane.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla infeliz –dijo Sirius con varita en mano al igual que todos los slytherin quienes hora los estaban rodeando.

- Pero miren aquí atrás ¿No son los tres angelitos que vimos anoche entrar al gran comedor? –pregunto Malfoy parándose frente a Meggan haciendo saltar de inmediato a Remus quien se interpuso entre el rubia y Meggan.

- No te atrevas a tocarla Malfoy –dijo Remus con la misma ira de Sirius.

- Pobretón no te metas –dijo Malfoy tomando sorpresivamente a Lily por el brazo y poniendo su varita en su cuello –o me voy a ver en la necesidad de herir a esta sangre sucia.

- Ni te atrevas imbécil –grito James lanzándose hacia Malfoy.

- POTTER DETENTE –grito el profesor de pociones quien acababa de aparecer por el pasillo y se dirigía corriendo hasta el grupo de chicos –SEPARENCE TODOS –grito nuevamente Pytherson haciendo que los slytherin se fueran a un lado y los merodeadores y las chicas se fueran hacia el lado donde estaba el profesor quien se veía visiblemente enojado.

- Ustedes váyanse a su clase –dijo el profesor a lo que los slytherin obedecieron a regañadientes –Ahora explíquenme ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?

- Estas serpientes se no cruzaron y empezaron a provocarnos –dijo Sirius quien al igual que sus amigos se encontraban delante de las chicas para protegerlas.

- Esta bien…vamos a clases que ya es tarde –dijo el profesor encaminándose hacia el aula seguido de los chicos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 2 horas después &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Esta clase estuvo horrible, a Pytherson se le paso la mano –dijo Sirius estirándose.

- Sí, además estaba enojado por lo del pasillo –dijo James del mismo modo que su amigo.

- Ya vámonos a la biblioteca que nos toca la segunda hora de pociones y por el maldito proyecto tenemos que piarnos hay dos horas más –se quejó Liss.

- No te quejes Liss, si tú no haces nada –dijo Meggan.

- Es que NO TENEMOS NADA –grito la chica

- Si que tenemos –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Sirius.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto Remus.

- Bueno cuando estuvimos en mi casa Sirius y yo nos pusimos a buscar algo que nos sirviera en la biblioteca y…-trato de contar Jane pero James la interrumpió.

- Ah, yo pensé que se lo habían pasado entre besitos –dijo el chico ganándose un par de coscorrones por parte de Jane y de Sirius.

- Tráelos –dijo Lily.

- Si ya voy ustedes espétennos en la biblioteca –dijo Jane arrastrando a Sirius con ella.

- Bueno vámonos antes que lleguemos tarde –dijo Remus llevándoselos a todos a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto Jane y Sirius corrían a toda velocidad hasta la torre de gryffindor y subían a la habitación de Jane que era donde estaban todos los libros y los pergaminos.

- Toma esos libros que están arriba de la mesa y ponlos en mi mochila –decía Jane mientras recogía unos pergaminos y los colocaba sobre la cama.

- ¿Esto también? –pregunto el chico por los pergaminos que estaban sobre la cama.

- Si también ponlos –dijo Jane.

- ¿Está todo? –pregunto Sirius.

- Si todo vámonos –dijo Jane tomando la mano de Sirius y saliendo otra vez a la carrera para poder llegar a la biblioteca a la cual llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Que bueno que llegaron porque el profesor… -trato de decir Lily pero Pytherson apareció por la puerta.

- El profesor ya llego –dijo el profesor terminando la frase –y quiero que me muestren lo que han encontrado.

- Pues…-trato de decir Lily quien se ponía muy nerviosa con estas cosas.

- Aquí esta todo lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora –dijo Jane sacando todos los libros y pergaminos que estaban en su mochila.

- Mmm… veo que se han esforzado –dijo el profesor mirando toda la información que tenían los chicos –esta bien…tienen bastante, ahora deben buscar esta información especifica –dijo el hombre entregándole un pergamino a Lily –y después de que lo encuentren podrán empezar con los preparativos para la poción –dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta pero cuando lo iba a hacer se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Lily -Se ve muy bien señorita Evans –dijo el hombre antes de irse y dejar a una avergonzada pelirroja y a un enojado James.

- ¿Qué…Que fue eso? –pregunto Meggan sentándose al lado de su amiga que parecías en transe.

- No tengo idea pero Lily esta en las nubes –dijo Liss pasando la mano enfrente de la cara de la pelirroja para que esta volviera en si pero nada, mientras al otro lado Jane se partía de la risa junto con su novio y los otros dos de la cara que tenia James.

- James ¿Qué te sucede? Cualquiera diría que estas celoso –dijo Sirius a modo de broma pero James no se lo tomo nada bien.

- No digas estupideces…ese imbécil no me llega ni a los tobillos y…ya basta sigamos trabajando –dijo el chico tomando uno de los pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& hora de almuerzo &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Estoy muerta…creo que no voy a entrar a las clases de la tarde –dijo Meggan mientras comía.

- Yo no te voy a cubrir –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.

- No importa porque mi amiga Jane lo hará ¿verdad? –dijo Meggan mirando a su amiga quien la miro y le indico un No con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no?

- Porque yo tampoco voy a entrar –dijo Jane mirando a su amiga.

- Yo las cubro –dijo Liss sentada al lado de Lily.

- Liss no tienes porque hacerlo, son unas irresponsables –dijo Lily enfadada.

- No exageres Evans, es normal que estén cansadas, es más yo te acompañare –dijo Sirius mirando a su novia.

- No, no lo harás porque quiero descansar y si estas hay lo menos que haré será descansar –dijo Jane a si novio provocando una risotada por parte de todos sus amigos.

- Esta bien –dijo el chico resignándose.

- Bueno Jane, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar –dijo Meggan a Jane y ambas después de despedirse de sus amigos se dirigieron a la torre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Mesa de Slytherin &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar William –dijo Malfoy a su amigo.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto el chico sin ánimos ya que la pelea con su hermano por la mañana lo había dejado de mal humor.

- Acabo de ver como tu cuñadita iba a su sala común acompañada de Robertson y creo que no van a entrar a clases –dijo Malfoy con una mirada fría y calculadora.

- Y ¿Quieres que las acusemos a Mcgonagall¿No crees que estamos un poco grandes para eso? –dijo el chico con autosuficiencia.

- No tarado…van a estar solas en la sala común…y sería una oportunidad perfecta para vengarnos por lo de esta mañana –termino de decir Malfoy haciendo que el menor de los Black levantara la vista con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Excelente idea –dijo William y se levanto de la mesa acompañado de Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Torre de Gryffindor &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Meggan, será mejor que cierres la puerta por si aparece Mcgonagall –dijo Jane a su amiga mientras se metía a la cama.

- No creo que aparezca Jane –dijo la chica mirando a su amiga.

- Hazme caso y cierra la puerta –dijo Jane con autoridad pero sin levantar la voz.

- Esta bien –respondió Meggan cerrando la puerta con una lleva mágica.

- Bueno…ahora a dormir…buenas tardes nos vemos al anochecer –dijo Jane y se tapo hasta las orejas y Meggan hizo lo mismo.

&&&&& 1 hora ½ después &&&&&

Las chicas dormían placidamente en su habitación, mientras ciertos slytherin trataban de entrar pero era en vano ya que la llave con la que cerró Meggan la puerta era muy especial y no había hechizo que lograra romper su cerradura.

- Maldición Lucius…no puedo abrir la puerta –decía William mientras probaba con todos los hechizos posibles.

- Rompe la puerta –dijo el rubio sin inmutarse.

- Te digo que no se abre con nada, alguna cerradura especial deben haberle puesto las muy infelices –se quejaba el menor de los Black.

- Si se, pero aunque sea una cerradura mágica su magia no cubre la puerta así que…rompela –dijo Malfoy muy calmadamente.

- Esta bien…la romperé, pero vigila para que no aparezca nadie porque esto va a causar más ruido del que quisiéramos –dijo William colocándose la mascara de mortífago y apuntando a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, mientras Malfoy retrocedía por el pasillo para vigilar.

BUM…sonó cuando la puerta exploto en mil pedazos por el hechizo de William. Cosa que hizo que las chicas despertaran de inmediato y tomaran sus varitas instintivamente.

- Pero que demo…-trato de decir Jane apuntando hacia el humo con su varita pero un Expelliarmus lanzo su varita y la de Meggan hacia quien sabe donde justo en el momento el que los dos chicos vestidos de mortífagos entraban a la habitación.

- Esa no es forma de recibir a unos invitados –dijo la voz de William bajo la mascara.

- Jane son mortífagos –dijo Meggan mientras saltaba a la cama de Jane.

- Pero que inteligencia –dijo esta vez Lucius mientras entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieren? –pregunto Jane muy temerosa.

- Divertirnos –dijo William mientras se lanzaba sobre Jane y Lucius hacia los mismo con Meggan, pero el primero no tuvo tanta suerte ya que Jane alcanzo a reaccionara y le lanzo una patada en el estómago que lo dejo sin aliento.

- JANE AYUDAME –grito Meggan mientras trataba en vano de quitarse a Lucius de encima.

- Déjala maldito infeliz –gritaba Jane mientras trataba de sacar a Lucius de encima de Meggan pero el chico era muy fuerte.

- Ven acá…-grito William quien trataba de incorporarse agarrando a Jane sorpresivamente de la cintura y tirándola sobre la cama.

- Ahora vamos a jugar tú y yo –dijo William sosteniendo fuertemente las manos de Jane para que no pudiera soltarse.

- NO… DEJAME… – grito Jane desesperadamente mientras William le mordía ferozmente el cuello -...¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!...

Continuara…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Hola... ¿Como estan? Espero que bien y que no les haya dado un infarto ante tanta acción porque esto no es nada comparado con lo que se viene jejeje...  
Quiero agradecer los reviews a:  
Remmy-ro  
Biankita Black  
Anabiaf  
Marisol  
Hermy Evans  
Mak Black  
firs-ayanami  
Biank Radcliffe  
Sher-Black_**

**_Bueno, a todos ellos muchas gracias por todas sus flores, dudas, consejos y todo. Alguien pregunto cuantos capitulos tenia el ff, pues este tiene poquitos, solo 46 jeje...  
En fin, muchos besos y abrazos para todos y espero sus reviews para saber que les parecio este emocionante capitulo...  
Se despide du humilde servidora..._**

**_OooOooO  
Konnyta-granger  
OooOooO  
_**


	16. Voy a matar a quin hizo esto

_Capítulo 16: ¡¡¡ Voy a matar al que hizo esto!_

_- Robertson – decía la profesora de Herbología mientras entregaba unos exámenes –ROBERTSON – grito estridentemente la profesora haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos y que Lily levantara la mano._

_- Profesora, Meggan esta en la enfermería porque no se sentía bien –mintió la pelirroja haciendo que sus compañeros la miraran extrañados._

_- ¿No se suponía que no ibas a cubrirlas? –preguntaba Liss._

_- Ah, sabes que siempre termino haciéndolo –dijo Lily mientras la lista de exámenes seguía corriendo._

_- Black –dijo la profesora haciendo que Sirius se levantara pesadamente a buscar su examen._

_- No puedo creerlo…APROBÉ –grito el moreno de felicidad._

_- No grites Black que no escucho a quien llaman –se quejo Lily pero Sirius no la escucho._

_- Dumbledor –llamo la profesora –DUMBLEDOR –grito nuevamente la profesora perdiendo la paciencia y nuevamente haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos y Lily levantara la mano._

_- Profesora, Jane tuvo que ir a la oficina del director –mintió nuevamente la pelirroja haciendo que nuevamente todos la miraras sorprendidos pero antes que alguien pudiera preguntar ella se adelanto a decir –nunca dije que a ella no la cubriría así que no me miren así –se quejo la pelirroja mientras todos reías y ahora la lista de exámenes corría nuevamente pero esta vez era la de los slytherin así que no prestaron mucha atención hasta que les llamo la atención que ni Lucius Malfoy ni William Black se encontraran, es más, les parecía extrañamente sospechoso._

_- Ojalá y no hayan tramado nada contra a nosotros porque o sino ya van a ver –dijo James con una mirada amenazante._

_&&&&&&&& torre de gryffindor &&&&&&&&_

_- Quítate asqueroso –grito Meggan sacándose a Lucius de encima y levantándose a socorrer a Jane que gritaba desesperada –Sal imbécil –grito nuevamente al sacar a tirones a William de encima de Jane._

_- Maldita amante de sangres sucias –grito Malfoy mientras se lanzaba nuevamente hacia Meggan._

_- Pero ¿Qué…? –trató de decir una chica de quinto que apareció por la puerta._

_- SAL DE AQUÍ…CORRE Y AVISALE A ALGUN PROFESOR – grito Jane mientras ella y Meggan trataban de contener a William y a Malfoy respectivamente para que no fueran a detener a la chica._

_- ATRAPALA IMBÉCIL –grito William a Lucius quien había podido soltarse de Meggan dándole un golpe en el estómago._

_- Mocosa tonta, hecho todo a perder –se quejo William zafándose de Jane de la misma manera que Lucius con Meggan –me hartaron, ahora no vamos a jugar –dijo sacando su varita y lanzándoles un hechizo a Meggan y Jane dejándolas inmovilizadas._

_- No pude atraparla –dijo Lucius al llegar corriendo._

_- No importa, ahora vamos a tener que adelantarnos un poco y terminar de una vez –dijo William mirando a Lucius quien entendió de inmediato la indirecta –dejémosle un recuerdo a Sirius y sus amigotes –termino de decir el menor de los Black lanzándose a golpes contra Jane dejándola inconsciente en el suelo al igual que Meggan por los golpes de Lucius._

_&&&&&&&&& ½ hora después &&&&&&&&&_

_- Estaba muy gritona –se quejo Sirius destapándose los oídos._

_- No se quejen pudo haber sido peor –dijo Liss quien salía tras los merodeadores acompañada por Lily._

_- Eso lo dices porque…-trato de responder Sirius pero el ver pasar al director corriendo por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo lo hizo detenerse._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Lily a la gran mayoría de los profesores corriendo tras el director._

_- No se pero vamos a averiguar –dijo Liss saliendo a la siga del grupo con un mal presentimiento, que se hizo más fuerte cuando vio que todos se dirigían a la torre de gryffindor._

_- Se dirigen a la torre de Gryffindor –dijo Remus mirando a los demás._

_- Jane, Meggan –dijo Lily con voz casi inaudible antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad a la torre seguida por los demás._

_Al llegar había muchos alumnos de la casa y de otras afuera ya que no dejaban entrar a nadie._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto James a uno de sus compañeros Franck Longbottom._

_- Al perecer un ataque de mortífagos dentro del castillo –dijo el chico sorprendiendo a los merodeadores y a las chicas._

_- Señorita Evans –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall al ver a Lily y a los chicos._

_- Profesora ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Lily con una mala corazonada._

_- Síganme todos por favor –dijo la profesora entrando a la torre seguida de los chicos._

_Al entrar encontraron todo desordenado por lo que se sorprendieron mucho, pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevaron cuando vieron a Jane y a Meggan recostadas en unos sillones con la cara llena d sangre por una clara golpiza._

_- JANE –grito Sirius antes de salir corriendo hacia la chica –Merlín ¿Qué sucedió? –fue lo primero que pregunto al recuperandose de la impresión._

_- Mortífagos Sirius –dijo el profesor Dumbledor sentado al lado de Jane._

_- ¿Cómo lo saben? –pregunto Remus que estaba al lado de Meggan al igual que Lily Liss y los demás que estaban muy sorprendidos._

_- La marca tenebrosa –dijo el profesor Pytherson._

_- Malditos infelices, mira como dejaron a mi niña –dijo Sirius limpiando la sangre del rostro de Jane son su túnica._

_- Sirius llévala a la enfermería –dijo el profesor Dumbledor levantándose del sillón con una mirada fría y llena de furia –yo voy a encontrar a esos infelices. Minerva, Michael acompáñenme –ordeno al anciano y los tres profesores se dirigieron fue de la torre._

_- Remus, toma a Meggan y vámonos a la enfermería –ordenó Sirius timando a Jane en brazos y saliendo con los demás a la enfermería ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 2 horas después en la enfermería &&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- Por fin, termine –dijo la enfermera al salir de la habitación donde estaban Jane y Meggan._

_- Pompy ¿Cómo están? –pregunto Sirius con una preocupación jamás vista en su rostro._

_- Bien Sirius, logre curar todas las heridas que tenían por los hechizos y superficialmente las que tenían por las golpiza –dijo la enfermera mirando a Sirius compasivamente al igual que al resto de los chicos que se encontraban el la sala de espera._

_- ¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto Lily._

_- Si, pero no hagan ruido porque están dormidas, necesitan descansar para reponer sus fuerzas –dijo la enfermera abriéndoles la puerta para que pasaran._

_Al entrar se dieron cuanta que verdaderamente sus heridas eran graves ya que encontraron muchas vendas ensangrentadas y muchos frascos de pociones en unas bandejas sobre una mesa apartada._

_Sirius se acerco a las camas que se encontraban en medio de la habitación con dos ventanas arriba de cada una de ellas._

_- Por dios mira como las dejaron –dijo Liss conteniendo las lágrimas al ver el estado en el que estaban sus amigas, llenas de vendas en la cabeza y con los brazos todos amoratados a causa de los golpes._

_- Voy a matar al que hizo esto, lo juro –dijo Sirius al sentarse el lado de la cama de su novia._

_- tienes toda mi ayuda y apoyo –dijo Remus sentado en la cama de Meggan del mismo modo que Sirius._

_- esos infelices nos la van apagar muy caras, de eso me encargo yo –dijo James reflejando el mismo odio que tenia Sirius, Remus y en cierto modo también, Peter en sus ojos._

_- Ustedes no harán nada –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de Dumbledor y Pytherson._

_- Profesor ¿averiguaron algo? –pregunto Lily a los profesores._

_- Fueron alumnos de esta escuela señorita Evans –dijo Dumbledor con pesar._

_- ¿De la escuela? Eso no es posible ¿Quiénes querrían hacerles daño a ellas? –comento Liss._

_- Los slytherin –dijo Sirius._

_- No podemos acusar a nadie, no tenemos pruebas –dijo el profesor de pociones._

_- ¿Pero si usted mismo los vio esta mañana provocándonos? No me extrañaría que los hayan hecho para vengarse –dijo James._

_- Michael tiene razón, en algo muy delicado como para acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas concretas –dijo el director._

_- Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Por qué ellas estaban en la torre en horas de clases? –pregunto Mcgonagall mientras Lily y Liss se miraban nerviosas._

_- Estaban cansadas y decidieron que no entrarían a las clases de la tarde –dijo Sirius con la mirada el estado en el que estaba Jane._

_- Pues no debieron hacerlo…-reclamo la profesora._

_- Minerva creo que eso no es lo más importante por ahora, quizás después de resolver este incidente hablaremos de ese tema pero ahora no es la prioridad –dijo Dumbledor mirando con dolor el estado en el que se encontraban ambas jóvenes, en especial Jane._

_- Pero si ellas no entraron a clases y se encontraban en la torre a esa hora ¿los únicos que pudieron haberlo hecho son alumnos de gryffindor? –dijo Pytherson atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes._

_- No es necesario que haya sido alguien de la casa, puede haber sido cualquiera, además no sería la primera vez que los alumnos de alguna casa específica saben las contraseñas de las otras casas –dijo Remus quien de encontraba ausente de la conversación ya que estaba demasiado desconcertado._

_- El señor Lupin tiene razón –dijo Dumbledor mirando a todos los presentes._

_- Podrían revisar las listas de todos los alumnos que faltaban en las clases que les correspondía y así reducir la lista de sospechosos –dijo Lily._

_- Excelente idea señorita Evans, Minerva ¿Podrías encargarte de eso? –Dijo el director sentándose a los pies de la cama de Jane –me gustaría quedarme aquí hasta que despierte –dijo mirando a su sobrina._

_- No te preocupes Albus, yo me encargo –dijo la profesora –Michael acompáñame por favor –dijo la mujer antes de retirarse con el profesor de pociones._

_- Ella va a estar bien profesor –dijo Lily mirando a su director._

_- Lo se, ella es muy fuerte para dejarse vencer por algo así –dijo el anciano viéndose más abatido que nunca._

_- Alguien debería avisarle a los padres de Meggan –comento Remus después de un rato._

_- No te preocupes Remus, ya me encargue de eso –dijo el director cambiando el tono y la manera de dirigirse a sus alumnos._

_- Profesor, usted sabe que no dejaré que las cosas se queden así ¿verdad? –comento Sirius mientras se levantaba de la cama para pararse al lado de James._

_- Lo se Sirius, solo quiero pedirte que antes de que hagas cualquier cosa en contra de tu hermano, me dejes tratar de comprobar verdaderamente quien fue o por lo menos tratar –dijo el anciano mirando a Sirius a los ojos._

_- Esta bien, no haré nada por ahora pero espero que encuentre rápido a los responsables o sino lo haré yo mismo –dijo Sirius antes de salir de la enfermería seguido de James._

_- Profesor ¿Usted cree que le haga caso? –pregunto Lily._

_- Lo hará por ahora, pero no se cuanto aguante –comento el director tomando la mano de Jane._

_- No creo que más que yo –dijo Remus antes de salir de la enfermería seguido de Peter de la misma manera que Sirius y James._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&& habitación de los merodeadores &&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- ¿Estas seguro que fue él? –pregunto James a Sirius quien estaba tirado en su cama con la mirada pegada en el techo._

_- Apostaría mi vida a que sí –dijo el moreno._

_- Pues sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo lo que quieras –dijo James mirando a su amigo._

_- Y con nosotros también –dijeron Remus y Peter al entrar a la habitación._

_- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Remus sentándose el lado de Sirius quien ahora estaba sentado en su cama mirando a James y a Peter que estaban sentados en frente._

_- No…el verla así…fue demasiado fuerte –dijo Sirius mirando el suelo._

_- Tranquilo canuto ella es fuerte, ya veras como en un par de días estará bien –comento James golpeando el hombro de su amigo._

_- Lo se, lo se –dijo Sirius en un suspiro._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Al día siguiente &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- Pero miren quienes despertaron –dijo James al entrar a la enfermería con el resto de los merodeadores._

_- Hola chicos –dijo Jane sentada en la cama al igual que Meggan._

_- Hola pequeña –dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama de Jane._

_- Hola mi niño –saludo Jane._

_- Hola Meggan –saludo Remus sentándose en la cama de la chica._

_- Hola Remus –contesto Meggan ruborizada._

_- ¿Ya desayunaron? –pregunto James._

_- Pues…-trato de decir Jane._

_- No, esa…mujer…no nos a traído nada aun y me estoy muriendo de hambre –se quejo Meggan provocando la risa de todos los presentes._

_- Bueno entonces Peter y yo los traeremos algo –dijo James arrastrando a Peter con él con una clara doble intención._

_- Nos tenían muy preocupados –dijo Sirius mirando tanto a Jane como a Meggan._

_- ¿Tú preocupado por mi Black? Eso es nuevo –dijo Meggan con ironía._

_- Más que yo, era Remus –se apresuro a decir Sirius ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo._

_- ¿De verdad Remus? –pregunto Meggan mirando a Remus a quien la frazada que cubría la cama le parecía extrañamente interesante._

_- Pues…sí –contesto el chico tímidamente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más entro Dumbledor y Mcgonagall a la habitación._

_- ¿Cómo están niñas? –pregunto Mcgonagall a lo que las chicas respondieron afirmativamente –me alegro._

_- Bueno chicas, se que acaban de despertar y están un poco aturdidas pero necesito saber… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la torre? –pregunto Dumbledor a las chicas quienes se miraban con nerviosismo y mucho temor._

_- Bueno…lo que sucedió fue que…_

_Continuará… _

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Hola... lameto la crueldad y todo lo malevola que a sido pero es que a veces me nace la niña mala jejeje... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen review como Biank Radcliffe, Hermy Evans, Vale, Remmy-ro y Ali Malfoy Black a quienes les estoy tremendamente agradecida..._**

Ahora quiero mandales miles de besitos y decirles que continuen leyendo porque les subo otro de yapa jeje...

**_Besitos para todos, los quiero mil.  
Se despide du humilde servidora..._**

****

**_OooOooO  
Konnytagranger  
OooOooO_**


	17. Informacion

_Capítulo 17: Información_

_- Bueno chicas, se que acaban de despertar y están un poco aturdidas pero necesito saber… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió el la torre? –pregunto Dumbledor a las chicas quienes se miraban con nerviosismo y mucho temor._

_- Bueno…lo que sucedió fue que…-trato de decir Jane pero fue Meggan la que empezó a hablar._

_- Estábamos en nuestra habitación durmiendo…no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado…bueno el caso es que dos mortífagos hicieron explotar la puerta y entraron –dijo Meggan mirando al director –tratamos de defendernos y tomamos nuestras varitas pero con el humo que había no sabíamos bien a que darle así que ellos aprovecharon eso y nos desarmaron –dijo Meggan haciendo una pausa –después…ellos…se dejaron ver y se lanzaron contra nosotras e intentaron…eh…-trato de decir Meggan pero realmente no era necesario que continuaran porque todos entendieron perfectamente el silencio de las chicas._

_- no te preocupes Meggan eso ya lo sabemos, sigue por favor –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall pero la que continuo fue Jane._

_- Eh... tratamos de sacárnoslos de encima pero en realidad eran demasiado fuertes y así estuvimos forcejeando un rato hasta que Meggan logro zafarse de uno de ellos y trato de ayudarme, en eso apareció una chica…no se realmente de que curso pero le grite y le dije que avisara a algún profesor mientras nosotras tratamos de detener a esos tipos y darle tiempo a ella para que pudiera escapar –dijo Jane haciendo una pausa –pero ellos lograron zafarse y uno salio a la siga de la chica pero despuse de un rato volvió donde el otro nos había inmovilizado con su varita y…después nos saltaron a golpes y…creo que perdimos el conocimiento –relato Jane ante la mirada de todos los presentes._

_- Bueno…eso acorta los sospechosos a solo hombres –dijo Dumbledor._

_- Voy a mandarlos llamar a todos para pedirles explicaciones de porque no estaban en sus respectivos clases y si sus disculpas no son comprobadas, serán tomados como sospechosos y los entregaremos al ministerio –dijo la profesora sorprendiendo a las chicas ya que nunca pensaron que las cosas llegarían a eso extremo._

_- Profesora ¿Usted cree que sea necesario llamar al ministerio? –pregunto Meggan._

_- Por supuesto que es necesario, lo que es hicieron no fue una broma, pudieron haberlas matado –dijo Remus._

_- El señor Lupin tiene razón, además dejaron la marca tenebrosa antes de irse, eso quiere decir que hay partidarios de Voldemort en el castillo y eso no lo voy a permitir –dijo Dumbledor haciendo estremecer a todos –bueno chicas agradezco que nos hayan ayudado, ahora nos vamos para poder terminar de una vez con esto –dijo el anciano retirándose con la profesora, pero antes que pudiera salir de la enfermería se detuvo y dijo –en un rato más volveré para ver como sigues Jane y señorita Robertson, sus padres llegaran en cualquier momento._

_- Gracias tío –dijo Jane antes de que el profesor pudiera salir._

_- no me agrada la idea de que vengan mis padres –dijo Meggan._

_- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Jane._

_- Porque armaran un escándalo y…bueno si les soy sincera no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de verlos –termino de decir Meggan._

_- Bueno no te preocupes por eso ahora, después veremos lo que hacemos –dijo Jane intentando bajarse de la cama pero un dolor en las costillas se lo impidió._

_- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –Pregunto Sirius a su novia –Jane te acaban de dar una golpiza, debes quedarte quieta –dijo el chico tumbándola en la cama nuevamente._

_- Es que estoy harta de estar en esta cama –se quejo la chica._

_- Pues lo siento pero no te vas a levantar –dijo Sirius poniendo los brazos de tal manera que no pudo moverse._

_- Bueno, bueno, aquí esta su desayuno –dijo James mientras entraba acompañado de Peter, Lily y de Liss quienes se lanzaron a abrazo a sus respectivas amigas._

_- Ay…-se quejo Jane cuando Liss se tiro sobre ella._

_- Li, se que me extrañaste pero me vas a ahorcar –dijo Meggan mientras Lily la ahorcaba con un abrazo._

_- Lo siento –se disculparon ambas._

_- Por fin comida –dijeron Jane y Meggan al unísono provocando la risa de todos los presentes._

_Después de un rato las bandejas con el desayuno estaban completamente vacías y los chicos conversaban muy amenamente hasta que Lily interrumpió._

_- Bueno chica nosotros tenemos que volver a clases porque solo nos dejaron estar aquí esta hora –dijo Lily ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de todos los presentes, menos las dos enfermas quienes no hacían más que reírse –No me miren así porque no los voy a dejar quedarse, así que muévanse._

_- Ya vamos, no te alteres –se quejo James y todos se despidieron de las chicas diciéndoles que volverían pronto._

_- Adiós Megg, nos vemos –dijo Liss saliendo unto a James, Peter y Lily._

_- Adiós Meggan, que estés bien –se despidió Remus dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Meggan sorprendiéndola por sobre manera._

_- Adiós pequeña, nos vemos luego –dijo Sirius plantándole un beso a su novia –TE AMO –grito desde afuera de la enfermería._

_- YO TAMBIÉN –grito Jane –este hombre esta loco…Meggan, Meggan, MEGGAN._

_- Ah… ¿Qué? –dijo Meggan bajando de su nube._

_- ¿Que te pasa? –pregunto Jane a su amiga._

_- Re…Remus…me beso –dijo la chica mirando a su amiga._

_- ¿Y? –dijo Jane como si nada._

_- ¿Cómo que "Y"? que me beso tonta, me beso –dijo la chica como una histérica._

_- Sí, lo hizo porque te quiere tonta –dijo Jane entre risas._

_- No puedo creerlo –dijo Margen tocándose los labios._

_- Pues anda creyéndolo porque esto no va a quedar ahí, en cuanto salgas de aquí tendrás que decirle lo que sientes –dijo Jane a su amiga._

_- Eso ni lo dudes –dijo Meggan en las nubes._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Despacho de Dumbledor &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- Bueno quiero saber que hacían fuera de sus respectivas clases ayer después del medio día –dijo Mcgonagall a un grupo de chicos que la miraban con cara de asustados, menos cierto par de slythrins quienes la miraban sin expresión alguna y fueron los primeros en hablar._

_- Nosotros profesora, estábamos con nuestros padres –dijo Lucius._

_- Y se puede saber ¿Por qué sus padres no avisaron a su jefe de casa? –pregunto la profesora para tratar de intimidarlos._

_- Si avisaron profesora, pero a nuestro jefe de casa se le olvido avisarles –dijo William._

_- Pues van a tener que demostrármelo –dijo la mujer mirando al resto de los alumnos quienes eran 3._

_&&&&&& despacho de Dumbledor 1 hora después &&&&&_

_- Profesor lamento no haberle avisado yo personalmente pero era algo importante –se disculpó el señor Malfoy._

_- Si señor director, fue nuestra culpa no la del profesor Zabnis, quien seguramente olvido avisarles –dijo el señor Black._

_- No se preocupen señores, todo esta bien –dijo Dumbledor._

_- Bueno ahora que esta todo aclarado nos retiramos para que pueda seguir con sus labores –dijo el señor Malfoy retirándose junto al señor Black._

_- No les creí ni media palabra –dijo Mcgonagall._

_- Ni yo minerva –dijo el director._

_&&&&&&& fuera del despacho &&&&&&&_

_- No vuelvan a hacer esta estupidez nuevamente par de imbéciles –regaño el señor Malfoy tanto a Lucius como a William._

_- Fue para vengarme de Sirius, papá –dijo William a su padre._

_- No te metas en líos con él, yo me encargare de ponerlo nuevamente el línea –dijo el hombre despidiéndose de ambos jóvenes al igual que el señor Malfoy._

_Cuando ambos hombres salían del casillo se toparon con Sirius James, Remus y Peter quienes volvían de su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas._

_- Hola hijo –saludo el señor Black._

_- Yo no soy tu hijo –dijo Sirius siguiendo su camino._

_- Supe que la sobrina de Dumbledor es tu novia –dijo el hombre de manera fuente para que su hijo pudiera escucharlo –deberías invitarla a casa para que pueda conocer a tu madre._

_- Y que se intoxique son la porquería se aire que se respira en esa casa, no gracias señor Black –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo._

_- Pues en esa porquería de aire te criaste tú y aunque no te guste es tú casa –dijo el hombre acercándose a su hijo para poder tocar pero este se alejo._

_- No me toques –dijo Sirius entre dientes –y no te atrevas a hablar con ella._

_- Pues lamento decirte que no eres nadie para darme ordenes –dijo le hombre con una voz fría y levantando la mano para golpear a su hijo pero un rayo de luz roja lo dejo inmovilizado._

_- No te atrevas a golpear a mi nieto Remulus –dijo Melinda Black._

_- No te metas en esto madre –dijo el hombre rompiendo el hechizo._

_- Entonces lárgate y deja a Sirius en paz –dijo la mujer interponiéndose entre Sirius y su padre._

_- Pues resulta que Sirius es mi hijo –dijo el hombre de manera amenazante._

_- No me alces la voz porque te ira mal, además tu mismo le gritaste cuando salio de tu casa que ya no era un Black así que te ordeno que lo dejes en paz –dijo la mujer haciendo que el hombre saliera hecho una furia y que tanto Sirius como los demás la miraran con alegría._

_- Abuela, nunca me había dado tanto gusto el verte –dijo Sirius abrazando a su abuela quien se reía de la actitud de su nieto._

_- Vine a ver a Jane –dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a los merodeadores._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Remus._

_- Porque todo el mundo lo sabe –dijo la mujer mientras todos se miraban las caras –bueno dejen de mirarse las caras y llévenme a ver a mi futura nieta-nuera –dijo la mujer haciendo que Sirius enrojeciera como nunca lo había hecho._

_Llevaron a la señora Black a la enfermería donde estaban los padres y el prometido de Meggan visitando a la chica._

_- Por dios no puedo creer que algo de esta envergadura haya sucedido en una escuela como esta –se quejaba la madre de Meggan mientras hablaba con su esposo y Meggan trataba de ignorar los intentos de su prometido por entablar alguna conversación con ella._

_- Meggan debes cuidarte –decía el chico._

_- Mmmm –pronunciaba mecánicamente la chica quien no soportaba al muchacho._

_En ese momento entran los merodeadores y la señora Black._

_- Hola señora Black –dijo Jane saludando a la mujer –Que gusto verla._

_- El gusto es mío hija ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo la mujer tratando de ignorar el molesto sonido de la voz chillona de la señora Robertson._

_- Mejor gracias –dijo Jane._

_- Por dios no soporto el sonido de la voz de esta mujer –se quejo Melinda._

_- Espera abuela le diré a Pomfey si puede sacarlos de aquí –dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación y regresando a los como minutos con la enfermera._

_- Señor, Señora Robertson debo pedirles que salgan de la enfermería porque las visitas se acabaron por hoy –dijo Madame Pomfey._

_- Claro no se preocupes –dijo el señor Robertson –bueno hija espero que estés bien, yo mañana no podré venir a verte porque voy a tener que viajar pero tu madre se quedara para venir a verte –dijo el hombre besando a su hija._

_- No, no te preocupes papá, no es necesario que mamá se quede si mañana me dejaran salir de la enfermería –mintió Meggan mirando en forma de suplica a le enfermera para que dijera algo._

_- Si señor Robertson, mañana saldrá –dijo la enfermera para ayudar a la chica._

_- Bueno entonces me voy hija para poder arreglar mis maletas y acompañar a tu padre, nos vemos –dijo la mujer mientras salía de la habitación seguido de su esposo y su prometido de quien ni se despidió._

_- Por fin, gracias –dijo Meggan mirando a Sirius y a la enfermera quienes le sonrieron._

_- Tu suegra es desesperante –dijo Sirius a Remus quien se sonrojo violentamente al igual que Meggan quien escucho claramente el comentario._

_- Cállate canuto –dijo el chico apretando los dientes._

_- No te enojes conmigo, mas bien deberías hacerlo con ese tarado de prometido que tiene Robert…-trato de decir Sirius pero Jane lo calló_

_- Sirius, amor ven acá –dijo Jane llamando a Sirius para que se sentara a su lado y se callara._

_- No eres más desubicado porque no puedes Sirius –dijo la abuela del chico._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Los días pasaron muy rápido y las chicas salieron rápidamente de la enfermería, pero lamentablemente no pudieron encontrar al culpable del ataque pero Sirius y los demás estaban más que seguros que eran William y Malfoy._

_Como pasaron los días, así también pasaron las semanas y rápidamente estuvieron en octubre y la primera salida a Hogsmeade._

_- Por fin podremos salir de esta cárcel –decía Sirius mientras salía del castillo acompañado de su novia y sus amigos._

_- No exageres Sirius –decía Jane mientras reía._

_- Oye Jane pronto es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué planeas hacer? –pregunto James._

_- Nada –dijo sorprendiendo a todos._

_- ¿Cómo que nada? No señor, tu primer cumpleaños con nosotros tenemos que celebrarlo en grande –dijo Sirius._

_- NO, he dicho que no haré nada –dijo Jane mirando a todos en especial a Sirius._

_- Está bien –dijo su novio con falsa inocencia._

_- Tampoco se te ocurra hacer una fiesta sorpresa –se apresuro a decir Jane mirándolos a todos._

_- Dije que no haría nada y lo cumplire –dijo Sirius levantando la mano en señal de juramente mientras con la otra cruzaba los dedos por la espalda para que los chicos pudieran verlo y captar en mensaje, cosa que hicieron sin problemas._

_- Más te vale –dijo Jane._

_Eran las tres de la tarde y los merodeadores se encontraban en las tres escoban tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla, mientras Jane y las demás se fueron a recorrer el pueblo._

_- ¿Qué planeas para el cumpleaños de Jane? –pregunto James mirando a su amigo._

_- Yo nada, se lo prometí –dijo Sirius tomando un trago de cerveza –el que hará algo serás tú._

_- ¿yo? –pregunto James._

_-Si tú. Yo le prometí a Jane que no haría nada pero no prometí que USTEDES no harían nada, así que ustedes se encargaran de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa –dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos quienes solo reían de las ocurrencias de su amigo._

_Por otro lado las chicas entraban y salían de tiendas buscando algo de ropa para Liss._

_- Esto es horrible, no hay nada bueno –se quejaba la chica._

_- Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado quisquillosa –dijo Meggan a su amiga._

_- Ya, no empiecen a pelear otra…-trato de decir pero se detuvo al ver a un hombre encapuchado pasar corriendo frente a ellas._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Liss._

_- No se, pero vamos a averiguar –dijo Lily saliendo tras el hombre seguido de las demás._

_Pasados unos minutos de carrera llegaron a una casa que estaba en la entrada del pueblo._

_Era una casa desarreglara, donde se veía claramente que no vivía nadie o eso aparentaba._

_El hombre entro por la puerta trasera y las chicas empujadas por la curiosidad se pararon tras esa puerta para poder ver si escuchaban algo, ya que al parecer la casa tenía solo una habitación._

_- Llegas tarde –decía una voz fría que pertenecía claramente a un hombre. _

_- Lo lamento –se disculpo el hombre al que ellas siguieron._

_- Que me tienes –pregunto el hombre de voz fría._

_- Algo muy grande señor…al parecer Hogwarts, por algún extraño motivo, se ha quedado sin su legendario hechizo protector –dijo el hombre._

_- Interesante –dijo el hombre de voz fría –dime más._

_- Dumbledor ya lo sabe, pero no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo volver a crearlo –dijo el hombre nuevamente._

_- Excelente. Esta es una muy buena ocasión para hacerle una visita a mi antiguo colegio. Avísales a todos que los quiero mañana en el lugar de siempre -dijo el hombre de voz fría._

_-Si señor -dijo el hombre._

_- Vámonos de aquí –dijo Lily a las demás y antes de que el hombre saliera del lugar las chicas corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el castillo para poder contarle a su director lo que habían escuchado. _

_Continuará…_

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Los quiero mucho... dejen review..._**

**_OooOooO  
Konnytagranger  
OooOooO_**


	18. El mago Merlín

_**Este capítulo esta dedicado con todo mi cariño explusivamente a Biankita Black para darle animos de parte de su amiga, osea yop :D te mando fuerzas mi niña y ojala que te guste este capitulo...**_

_Capítulo 18: El mago Merlín._

_Tres chicas corrían a Hogwarts lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, pasando alumnos o cualquier cosa que se interpusiera por su camino, ya que le información que tenían que entregar era de vida o muerte._

_- Quiétate, voy muy apurada –decía Meggan a unos alumnos que estaban parados en medio del camino._

_- ¿Por qué tanta prisas chicas? –pregunto Remus a las chicas._

_- tenemos que hablar con Dumbledor, es urgente –dijo Lily mientras seguía corriendo._

_- Pero…-trato de decir Remus pero las chicas habían salido corriendo nuevamente._

_- ¿Qué sucede lunático? –pregunto James mientras salía de una tienda seguido de Sirius y Peter._

_- nada, solo que Meggan y las demás pasaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo porque tenían algo urgente que decirle a Dumbledor –dijo Remus con semblante preocupado._

_- Y ¿Qué esperamos? Vámonos a Hogwarts –dijo Sirius emprendiendo la carrera hasta el colegio seguido del resto de los merodeadores._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Hogwarts &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- Vamos chicas corran que tenemos que llegar al despacho de Dumbledor –decía Lily mientras Liss quedaba rezagada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de carreras._

_- No…puedo…más –decía la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento -sigan…ustedes…yo las…alcanzo….después –dijo Liss mientras las otras tres seguían su carrera para llegar al castillo._

_Las chicas llegaron al castillo en abrir y cerrar de ojos y se dirigieron inmediatamente al despacho del director, pero se toparon con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo, sino que, estaba con el jefe superior de los aurors y con el mismísimo ministro de magia._

_Las chicas tocaron la puerta y les abrió la profesora Mcgonagall._

_- Lo siento chicas pero el director esta ocupa…-trato de decir la profesora pero las chicas entraron de todas formas._

_- Profesor…tenemos-_

_- Que decirle-_

_- Algodevidaomuerte- dijeron las chicas mientras todos se miraban sorprendidos por la actitud de estas alumnas._

_- Lo siento, pero lo que sea tendrá…-dijo el director pero Lily lo interrumpió._

_- Profesor tiene que escucharnos es…-trato de decir la pelirroja pero esta vez fue Mcgonagall quien interrumpió-_

_- SEÑORITA EVANS ¿COMÓ SE ATREVE A ENTRAR ASÍ AL DESPACHO DEL DIREC…?-intento gritar la profesora pero Jane impaciente por decir lo que había escuchado grito sin importarle nada._

_- VOLDEMORTPLANEAATACARHOGWARTS –grito la chica acaparando las miradas de todos los presentes._

_- ¿Qué? Dilo más lento –dijo el ministro quien algo había entendido de todo lo dicho por Jane._

_- Que, Vodemort-planea-atacar-Hogwarts –dijeron las tres chicas al unísono._

_- Y ¿Cómo saben eso? –pregunto esta vez en jefe de los aurors._

_- escuchamos a un hombre que-_

_- le decía a otro-_

_- que supusimos era Voldemort-_

_- que podrían a…-_

_- SILENCIO –grito Dumbledor para sorpresa de todos –que hable una._

_- Bueno yo les contaré –dijo Jane relatando todo lo sucedido._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& afueras de Hogwarts &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

_- Liss –grito Remus cuando vieron a la chica sentada en una roca recuperando el aliento._

_- Remus –dijo la chica al ver al muchacho corriendo seguido de los merodeadores._

_- ¿Dónde están las chicas? –pregunto James._

_- Fueron a hablar con Dumbledor –respondió Liss._

_- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Sirius._

_- Lo que sucede es que escuchamos a un hombre, que al parecer hablaba con…el que no debe ser nombrado…y decía que Hogwarts ya no tenía el legendario hechizo que lo protegía y que era tiempo de atacar la escuela –dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los merodeadores._

_- Pero ¿Dónde escucharon eso? –pregunto James._

_- Un tipo encapuchado cruzo frente a nosotros corriendo y nos pareció sospechoso así que lo seguimos y…-trato de decir Liss pero Sirius la interrumpió_

_- ¿QUÉ SE LES OCURRIO SEGUIR A UN PERFECTO DESCONOCIDO¿USTEDES ESTAN LOCAS? –grito el chico asustando a Liss._

_- tranquilízate Sirius deja que termine –dijo James._

_- Es que nos pareció muy extraña la forma en que iba. Parecía esconderse –dijo la chica._

_- Pero pudo ser muy peligroso –dijo Remus mirando a la chica._

_- Pero…-trato de defenderse la chica._

_- Bueno eso no importa ahora, debemos ir con Dumbledor para ver que es lo que sucede –dijo James y todos, incluyendo a Liss entraron al castillo en dirección al despacho del director._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- ¿Están completamente seguras de lo que están diciendo? –pregunto el ministro de magia a las chicas._

_- Sí –contestaron las tres al unísono._

_- Pues entonces Dumbledor, todas nuestras sospechas se han confirmado. Hogwarts esta completamente desprotegido –dijo el ministro mirando al director quien meditaba cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el ministro._

_- ¿Qué siguiere que hagamos señor ministro? –pregunto el director._

_- Por ahora solo podemos mandar a todos los aurors disponibles a custodiar la escuela y tú Albus, debes encontrar la forma de volver a poner ese hechizo sobre Hogwatrs –dijo el ministro levantándose del asiendo y asiendo una reverencia a Dumbledor y a todos los presentes desapareció seguido por el jefe se los aurors._

_- Albus ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? –pregunto Mcgonagall acercándose al escritorio donde estaba el hombre._

_- Revisar los antiguos libros –dijo el profesor mirando a Mcgonagall –tú ordena a todos los alumnos quedarse en sus respectivas salas comunes hasta que yo lo diga, no quiero que haya ningún alumno por los pasillos hasta que todo esto se solucione –ordeno el director._

_- Si, señorita Evans acompáñeme a buscar a todos los prefectos –dijo la profesora a la pelirroja quien se levanto al igual que Meggan y salieron del despacho._

_- Tío ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –pregunto Jane al anciano quien la miro agradecido._

_- ¿Estas dispuesta a pasarte la noche buscando entre gruesos y viejos libros? –Pregunto el director a su sobrina quien asintió sin dudar- pues entonces sígueme-dijo el director saliendo de su despacho seguido de su sobrina._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Sala común de gryffindor &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- Lily ¿Dónde esta Jane? –pregunto Liss al entrar a la torre._

_- Se quedó con el director –dijo la chica mientras se subía a uno de los sillones –ATENCION, GUARDEN SILENCIO POR FAVOR –grito la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos los alumnos –por ordenes expresas del director, nadie podrá salir se la sala común hasta nuevo aviso._

_- ¿Por qué? –pregunto una chica de tercer año._

_- Porque estamos en riesgo de ser atacados por…el que no debe ser nombrado –respondió Lily produciendo un silencio rotundo en la sala común._

_- Evans ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? –dijo Sirius._

_- Si Black, fue una orden directa del director, además el ministerio va a enviar a todos los aurors posibles a custodiar la escuela –dijo Lily a los merodeadores. En ese momento Mcgonagall entro a la torre seguida por un par de hombres quienes al parecer eran aurors._

_- Alumnos, como ya les informaron nadie podrá salir da la sala común a menos que sea con algún profesor. Estos dos aurors custodiadas la entrada a la torre y nadie que no este autorizado podrá ni entrar ni salir¿entendido? –Dijo la profesora a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente –ahora la cena y todas las comidas serán traídas hasta aquí así que no se preocupen por eso…ah y si de aquí al lunes las cosas no se han solucionado las clases serán suspendidas y solo aparecerán en el panel los deberes que deberán hacer. Bueno alumnos compórtense y buenas noches –dijo la profesora desapareciendo tras el retrato pero antes de irse llamo a Sirius hacia un rincón._

_- La señorita Dumbledor le mando decir que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que estaba ayudando al director a averiguar algo y que no se le ocurriera ir a buscarla –dijo la profesora y acto seguido desapareció seguida por los dos hombres._

_- ¿Qué te dijo canuto? –pegunto James a Sirius._

_- Que Jane estaba con Dumbledor ayudándolo a averiguar algo y que no me preocupara –dijo el chico con mala cara._

_- Entonces no te preocupes, ya veras como aparecerá –dijo James llevando a su amigo hasta su habitación._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 3 ½ de la Biblioteca &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- Tío encontré algo –dijo Jane a Dumbledor quien se encontraba sumido en un inmerso libro._

_- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el hombre con impaciencia._

_- Escucha. "Se dice que hace muchos años la escuela de magia y hechicería llamada Hogwarts, sufrió muchos ataque provocados por diferentes magos quieres se oponían a la existencia de ésta, fue por este motivo que los fundadores de la escuela Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff colocaron un hechizo de protección alrededor del castillo impidiendo así que cualquier mago con malas intenciones entraran a los terrenos. Los cuatro fundadores llamaron la presencia del mago Merlín con la ayuda de su descendiente y con su ayuda lograron crear tal hechizo que, según las escritos nada podría destruir"._

_- Pues al parecer no es tan indestructible como decían –dijo Dumbledor mirando a su sobrina –Al parecer tendremos que invocar al mago Merlín para ver que podemos hacer._

_- Si pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar al heredero? –pregunto Jane._

_- Pues lo tienes frente a tus ojos –dijo el hombre señalándose a sí mismo._

_- ¿Tú…eres el…heredero? –pregunto Jane con sorpresa._

_- Pues sí –respondió el anciano._

_- GENIAL, ENTONCES ESTAMOS SALVADOS –grito Jane mientras saltaba por la biblioteca como una niña de 5 años._

_- Me temo que no es tan fácil porque no se como podemos invocarlo Jane –dijo el hombre mirando como su sobrina dejaba de saltar y se lanzaba a correr hacia unas estanterías para sacar un pequeño libro._

_- Pues aquí esta tu respuesta –dijo abriendo el libro y comenzando a leer – "Para invocar la presencia de algún antepasado, es necesario algún objeto que sea una reliquia de la familia. Este objeto deberá tener un fragmento escrito en latín ya que es era la forma que tenían las familias antiguas para dejar crecer sus legados" –concluyo Jane- ¿Tienes algún objeto que sea herencia familiar?_

_- Si –respondió el director sacándose una cadena de su cuello –este es –dijo tomando el objeto en sus manos buscando algún escrito en latín- y aquí esta el escrito."De castum habitum…-leía el profesor pero al ver que su sobrina lo miraba con cara de "no hables en chino" lo tradujo al español –"la casta habita en la sangre, la magia en el corazón. Como heredero de Merlín le ordeno, que aparezca en esta habitación"-termino de leer el anciano, pero no sucedió nada._

_- Haber si me acuerdo lo que decía. "La casta habita en la sangre, la magia en el corazón. Como heredero de Merlín le ordeno, que aparezca en esta habitación" ¿Eso es to…? –trato de decir Jane pero se detuvo al sentir que una tremenda ráfaga de viento se movía a sus espaldas y que formaba un remolino que llegaba hasta el techo de la biblioteca._

_- ¿Qué esta pasando tío? –pregunto Jane._

_- Merlín…-dijo Dumbledor._

_- ¿Cómo que Merlín? –dijo Jane mirando el remolino pero su respuesta la vio delante de sus ojos cuando desde dentro del remolino apareció el mismísimo mago Merlín, con una túnica y un gorro negro que hacían contraste con sus ojos y cabello gris._

_- Sí, el mago Merlín –dijo Dumbledor mientras se levantaba de su silla._

_- OH, pero que sorpresa Albus –dijo Merlín al ver al director dirigirse hacia él para saludarlo._

_- Merlín, es un gusto –dijo el director saludando al mago._

_- Nunca pensé que tendría la posibilidad de venir a conocerte –dijo el mago devolviéndole el saludo –Hola Jane –dijo el mago saludando a Jane._

_- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –pregunto Jane sorprendida, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta más que una sonrisa extraña de parte del mago, cosa que ni siquiera Dumbledor entendió._

_- ¿Para qué me llamaron? –pregunto Merlín._

_- Porque el legendario hechizo que protegía el castillo desapareció –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Merlín para ver su reacción pero no vio expresión alguna en él._

_- Y ¿qué quieren que haga? –pregunto el mago sorprendiendo a Jane y a Dumbledor._

_- que nos ayudes a crearlo de nuevo, obvio –dijo Jane._

_- Yo no puedo hacer eso ya estoy muerto –dijo Merlín._

_- Y ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos? –pregunto Jane mirando a los dos ancianos._

_- Tienes que llamar a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts parea hacerlo –dijo Merlín._

_- Pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto Jane empezando a alterarse._

_- Con la ayuda de los cuatro herederos de las cuatro casas –dijo Merlín con semblante serio._

_- Pero no sabemos si están todos –dijo Jane._

_- Por dios, que ignorancia –dijo Merlín mirando a Jane y luego mirando a Dumbledor -¿Cómo es posible que una alumna no sepa ese tipo de información? –Le recrimino el mago a Dumbledor –Escúchame Jane. Siempre van a haber cuatro herederos en la escuela, es una forma de proteger Hogwarts –dijo el anciano mirando a Jane quien tenia un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro –Haber ¿Cómo te explico?...en todas las generaciones que han pasado por Hogwarts han estado los cuatro herederos representantes de las cuatro casas, muchos de ellos pasaron desapercibidos y nadie se entero de su herencia porque no era necesario. Los cuatro fundadores se quisieron asegurar de que Hogwarts siempre estuviera protegido por eso formaron las casas de tal manera de que nunca hubiera un año que sus respectivas casas no tuvieran un heredero ¿entiendes? –pregunto Merlín a lo que Jane asintió._

_- Ósea que para rehacer el hechizo tenemos que traer a los cuatro herederos hasta aquí y ellos los harán –dijo Jane._

_- Algo parecido –dijo Merlín._

_- Bueno entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlos, no podemos perder más tiempo –dijo Jane mientras empezaba a salir de la biblioteca arrastrando a los dos ancianos con ella –oye pero ¿Cómo vamos a reconocerlos? –pregunto Jane a Merlín pero quien respondió fue Dumbledor._

_- Los cuatro fundadores tenían cuatro armas y las hechizaron para que pudieran reconocer a sus respectivos herederos –dijo Dumbledor –así que tenemos que ir a buscarlas a mi despacho._

_Y dicho esto tanto Jane como Dumbledor salieron hacia el despacho del director._

_- Por fin una heredera digna de mi casta –dijo Merlín mientras veía Jane y a Dumbledor alejarse por el pasillo._

_- Bueno aquí están las cuatro armas y ¿Ahora qué? –pregunto Jane mirando a los dos ancianos._

_- Ahora debemos llevarlas a la puerta de cada sala común y ellas traerán al heredero –dijo Merlín y los tres se encaminaron a la primera casa, Ravenclaw._

_Los dos ancianos y Jane estaban parados frente a la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw._

_Jane colocó la vara Ravenclaw en el suelo y espero a que esta hiciera algo, pero los minutos pasaron y no sucedió nada._

_- ¿Por qué no sucedió nada? –pregunto Jane a Merlín._

_- Porque al parecer el heredero de Ravenclaw pertenece a otra casa –dijo Merlín mientras caminaba por el pasillo._

_- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Jane._

_- Porque en estos tiempos no existe ningún heredero que tenga sangre de una sola casa, por lo general en estos tiempos las sangres están mezcladas tanto entre casas diferentes como con muggles –dijo Merlín mientras llegaban a la puerta de la sala común de Hufflepuff._

_- Espero que aquí encontremos algún heredero –dijo Jane mientras colocaba el escudo de Hufflepuff en el suelo._

_Esta vez el escudo reacciono de inmediato. Comenzó a brillar intensamente con un color amarillo intenso._

_- WOW, esto es increíble –decía Jane justo en el momento en el que un joven aparecía frente a ellos._

_- AMOS DIGGORY –grito Jane de la sorpresa. _

_- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –pregunto el chico mientras miraba para todos lados._

_- No hay tiempo de explicaciones solo síguenos –dijo Dumbledor mientras comenzaban a subir hasta la torre de Gryffindor. _

_Cuando llegaron Jane colocó la espada que perteneció al fundador en el suelo y espero a que sucediera algo, pero se sorprendió al ver que tanto la vara de Ravenclaw como la espada de Slytherin se alinearon junto a la espada de Gryffindor y comenzaban a brillar con los colores que representaban a cada casa._

_- WOW, al parecer aquí se encuentran los tres herederos que faltaban –dijo Merlín mientras para sorpresa de todos aparecieron: Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin…_

_Continuará… _

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-xX-x-X**_

**_Hola¿Que les parecio¿Le gusto? ojala que siporque esta es la parte que mas me gusta del ff :P... espero sus reviews para saber lo que piensan. De a poco vamos avanzando y ver que sucede al final...  
Ahora me despido, pero antes quiero mandarle muchos besos y abrazos a HermyEvans; Biank Radcliffe;y muy en especial a Biankita Black...  
Los quiero muchos, cuidense y que Dios los bendiga..._**

Se despide du humilde servidora

****

****

**_OooOooO  
Konnyta-granger  
OooOooO_**


	19. Explicaciones y secretos

_Capítulo 19: Explicaciones y secretos._

_- ¿Sirius? –Pregunto Jane cuando vio al chico parado frente a la espada negra de slythrin -¿Sirius es el heredero de slytherin? –pregunto Jane por lo bajo para que no la escucharan._

_- Pues al parecer si –dijo Merlín._

_- Pero eso no es posible –dijo Jane quien estaba dispuesta a seguir la discusión con Merlín para poder obtener respuestas pero alguien la interrumpió._

_- Perdón que interrumpa su amena conversación pero ¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HACEMOS AQUÍ? –pregunto James alteradamente._

_- Tranquilícense todos yo les explicaré lo que sucede –dijo Dumbledor mirando a los cuatro chicos, quienes no entendían ni media palabra._

_- Se lo agradecería –dijo Sirius mirando hacia todos lados._

_- Lo que sucede es que…-intentó decir Dumbledor pero Merlín lo interrumpió._

_- No hay tiempo para explicaciones aquí Albus debemos llevarlos hasta el centro del castillo para invocar a los herederos –dijo Merlín mirando al anciano._

_- Y ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar allá? –pregunto Jane haciendo suspirar a Merlín._

_- Me imagino que no tienen idea de cómo llegar ahí ¿verdad? –Dijo el mago y Dumbledor asintió –Bueno síganme –dijo Merlín y acto seguido todos caminaron tras él._

_- Jane…Jane –llamó Sirius a la chica -¿Qué esta pasando?_

_- Después te explico Sirius –dijo ella mientras intentaba adelantarse pero Sirius, James y Remus quien había permanecido todo este rato callado la detuvieron._

_- Nos vas a explicar… –dijo Sirius._

_-…que esta sucediendo…-dijo James._

_-…ahora –termino Remus._

_- Esta bien pero no se alteren –dijo Jane mientras se colocaba entre James y Sirius y este ultimo le tomaba la mano._

_- Lo que sucede es que el hechizo que protegía al castillo…-dijo Jane._

_- desapreció, eso ya lo sabemos, lo que queremos saber es ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? –dijo James._

_- Ah, bueno es que…y ¿Cómo lo saben? –pregunto Jane._

_- Liss nos dijo, pero no cambies el tema –dijo Remus._

_- Ya, ya…lo que sucede es que nos pusimos a buscar en los libros antiguos que relataban le historia de Hogwarts haber si encontrábamos algo que nos sirviera para poder restaurar el hechizo y encontramos unos escritos que decían que en el principio de la historia de Hogwarts, los cuatro fundadores llamaron al mago Merlín para poder hacer el hechizo protector así que…-relataba Jane pero Sirius la interrumpió._

_- Nos estas diciendo que ese viejo que esta adelante ¿Es el mago Merlín? –dijo Sirius mirando a su novia con los ojos entornados._

_- Si, es él –dijo Jane mirando al anciano que iba unos metros más delante de ellos –pero déjenme terminar… resulto que para pode llamar a Merlín necesitábamos la ayuda de su heredero y para mi sorpresa el heredero era mi tío así que pudimos llamarlo. Cuando apareció le preguntamos que como hacíamos para poder restaurar el hechizo y nos dijo que necesitábamos a los fundadores para poder hacerlo y que para llamar a los fundadores teníamos que encontrar a los cuatro herederos de las cuatro casa para que ellos lo hicieran y así llegamos hasta aquí –dijo Jane satisfecha de su relato pero su rostro cambio cuando vio la cara de los tres chicos quienes estaban pálidos -¿Qué sucede? –pregunto mirando a los chicos._

_- Entonces ¿Nosotros somos los herederos de las cuatro casas? –pregunto James señalándose a si mismo, a Sirius, a Remus y a Jane._

_- No, yo no soy uno de los herederos, el otro heredero es Diggory –dijo Jane señalando al chico que estaba al lado de Dumbledor quien le estaba explicando lo que sucedía._

_- ¿Diggory es el otro heredero? –Pregunto Sirius sin creérselo – ¿estas bromeando?_

_- No, él es el heredero de Hufflepuff –dijo Jane señalando el escudo que llevaba el chico bajo el brazo –y ustedes son los herederos de…_

_- Ya llegamos –dijo Merlín deteniéndose frente al despacho de Dumbledor._

_- Este es el despacho del director –dijo Diggory._

_- Sí, esta es la entrada al centro del castillo –dijo Merlín mirándolos a todos –solo que ahora en vez de subir vamos a bajar –dijo el anciano y con un movimiento de la mano hizo girar la cabeza de la gárgola para que quedara mirando hacia atrás y le indico a Dumbledor que dijera la contraseña._

_- "Pastel de calabaza" –dijo el director y la puerta se abrió y todos se colocaron en la escalera pero esta en vez de subir como siempre lo hacia comenzó a bajar._

_- ¿Hasta donde llegaremos? –pregunto Sirius mirando a Merlín._

_- Falta un poco, recuerda que este castillo es muy grande –dijo el mago mirando hacia el frente._

_Una vez terminaron de bajar se encontraron con una habitación que estaba en penumbra, así que tuvieron que ocupa "Lumos" para poder avanzar._

_- Esto no me gusta –dijo Jane aferrándose fuertemente al brazo de Sirius quien la rodeo con su brazo libre para poder protegerla._

_- No te preocupes no pasa nada –dijo Sirius mientras sentía a su lado a James y al otro lado de Jane a Remus._

_- esperen aquí un momento –dijo Merlín adentrándose en la penumbra._

_Tras unos minutos la habitación estaba completamente alumbrada por antorchas que dejaban a la vista una habitación que parecía no haber sido ocupada en años._

_- ¿ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Diggory._

_- Ustedes nada por ahora –dijo Merlín señalando a los cuatro chicos –la que tiene que hacer algo eres tú Jane._

_- ¿Yo? –pregunto la chica sorprendida._

_- Sí, tienes que explicarles a todos de donde vienes verdaderamente –dijo Merlín haciendo que Jane palideciera – a menor que quieras que lo explique yo._

_Jane estaba de una pieza, jamás se imagino que el mago supiera de donde venía._

_- Este…yo –trató de decir Jane pero no podía hilar ninguna idea coherente._

_- ¿De que esta hablando Jane? –pregunto James pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que Dumbledor le insinuó que guardara silencio. _

_- ¿Por qué no empiezas diciendo tu verdadero nombre? –dijo Merlín a Jane quien no tenía fuerzas para mirar a nadie a la cara nisiquiera a Sirius quien en ningún momento le había soltado, es más, le apretaba la mano con más fuerzas para darle ánimo._

_- Mi nombre…es…es…-trato de decir Jane pero algo no la dejaba terminar –es…no…no puedo recordarlo –dijo la chica empezando a desesperarse._

_- Tranquilízate –señalo Merlín mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Jane- me imaginé que no podrías recordarlo, eso fue lo que acordamos todos –dijo el mago sorprendiendo a todos los presentes._

_- Merlín me gustaría que te explicaras por favor –dijo Dumbledor mientras avanzaba hasta Jane quien solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo sin expresión alguna en su rostro._

_- No soy yo el que debe empezar con las explicaciones Albus, es ella –dijo el mago señalando a Jane quien comenzaba a levantar la cabeza y miraba al mago pidiendo explicaciones._

_- No me mires así, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, yo no puedo seguir si tu no explicas tu verdadero origen –dijo el mago colocando su mano en la cabeza de la chica, acto que pareció devolverle los recuerdos._

_- Mi nombre verdadero es…Hermione Granger –dijo Jane mirando a Dumbledor –vengo desde el futuro._

_- Jane deja de jugar que esto no es gracioso –dijo James parándose frente a la chica con intenciones de tomarla de los hombros pero Sirius lo detuvo._

_- Cornamenta deja que termine –dijo Sirius soltando a Jane para poder detener a su amigo._

_- Sí cornamenta, deja que termine y luego harás las preguntas que quieras –dijo Remus ayudando a Sirius, mientras tanto Jane se mantenía ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas recordar como y por que había llegado a este tiempo. _

_- Basta –dijo Dumbledor mientras separaba a los tres chicos con simple movimiento de su varita y lo trasladaba hasta dejarlos a su lado para asegurarse de que no volverían a interrumpir – Remus tiene razón James, deja que termine y podrás saber la verdad._

_Mientras todo esto sucedía Merlín se dedicaba a mirar a Jane en sus intentos de recordad, mientras Diggory estaba al otro lado de Dumbledor, pálido y sudoroso._

_- Continua Jane –dijo Merlín._

_- Yo estaba en Hogwarts en mi tiempo con mis amigos –dijo Jane mientras su mirada estaba perdida –Era nuestro primer día de clases y nosotros íbamos a cursar el séptimo año. Ya habíamos llegado al castillo y el director estaba dándonos la bienvenida –relato Jane sin decir ningún nombre, ya que aunque tratara no podía recordar nombres solo había imágenes de ella y dos chicos que la acompañaban –cuando estábamos por comenzar el banquete Voldemort entro con sus mortífagos y comenzó una batalla campal –decía Jane mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos – nosotros tratamos de salvar a los alumnos pero cuando salimos del gran salón nos encontramos con muchos de ellos y mataros a casi todos. Solo quedábamos nosotros y una profesora –dijo Jane y como su fuera una chispa de corriente se remeció y muchos nombres aparecieron en su cabeza –era la profesora Mcgonagall. Sí ella estaba con nosotros –dijo la chica recordando todo lo que había sucedido –después uno de los mortífagos nos mando a las afueras del castillo, no se porque, pero aparecimos en un prado frente a un portal de piedra muy extraño. Ahí Mcgonagall nos dijo que debíamos impedir eso y que debíamos regresar en el tiempo, nos explico algunas cosas y cuando íbamos a cruzar por el portal aparecieron muchos mortífagos y… -relataba Jane pero se detuvo al recordar el resto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y calló de rodillas al suelo sollozando. Sirius quien hasta ese momento estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no correr a consolar a Jane, no pudo aguantarse y corrió a abrazarla._

_- Tranquila Jane –decía Sirius mientras la tenía entre sus brazos –Ya basta, miren como esta –dijo Sirius mirando a Merlín con furia en sus ojos._

_- Déjala terminar, tu también quieres saber la verdad –dijo Merlín mirando a Sirius a los ojos._

_- Sí, pero no a este precio –dijo Sirius tratando de calmar a Jane._

_- ¿Tú sabias que ella venía del futuro? –pregunto James mirando a su amigo entre sorprendido y enfadado._

_- Sí, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora –dijo Sirius sin mirar a su amigo a la cara._

_- No importa Sirius –dijo Jane tratando se levantarse con ayuda de Sirius –déjenme terminar. Después de eso los mortífagos mataron a la profesora, yo corrí para ver si podía hacer algo y por protegerme uno de mis amigos murió –dijo Jane mientras unas lágrimas cargadas de tristeza he impotencia caían por su rostro –cuando tratamos de escapar apareció Voldemort y seguido del Dumbledor –dijo Jane mirando al director –él se enfrentó a unos mortífagos pero cuando Voldemort trato de matarnos se interpuso para salvarnos y…lo mataron al igual que los demás –dijo Jane mirando al suelos y haciendo una pausa para poder seguir con su relato –cuando solo quedábamos Harry y yo intentemos escapar pero Voldemort no nos dejó y lanzó una maldición…Harry se percató de eso y me empujo hasta el portal….yo logre atravesarlo pero él no…cuando pase por él escuche como lanzaba un hechizo para poder destruir el portal y que ellos no pudieran seguirme y después…la maldición lo alcanzo –dijo Jane sollozando entre los brazos de Sirius quien se limitaba solamente a abrazarla con fuerzas para darle ánimos._

_Cuando Jane terminó todos estaban sorprendidos ya que ninguno, ni siquiera Sirius se había imaginado que las cosas hubieran sucedido se esa manera. Pasados unos minutos de silencio Dumbledor se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar._

_- Ahora creo que es mi turno –dijo el anciano mirando a Jane –yo no te dije todo cuando hablemos después de que llagaste._

_- ¿De que hablas? –pregunto la chica levantado el rostro de entre los brazos de Sirius._

_- Remulus me pidió expresamente que cuando llegaras te tomara como mi sobrina –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Jane –no me peguntes el por que, porque no lo se._

_- ¿Están hablando de Remulus Black? –pregunto Remus._

_- Si Remus, el abuelo de Sirius vio, en una de sus visiones, que Jane llegaría a esta época y me pidió que hiciéramos un portal y que cuando llegara la tomara como mi sobrina –dijo Dumbledor mirando a todos los presentes._

_- ¿Pero tu ya tenías una sobrina? –pregunto Jane._

_- Sí, en ese tiempo mi sobrina aun vivía al igual que sus padres –dijo Dumbledor._

_- Y ¿No te pareció extraño que te pidiera eso? –pregunto Jane un poco más calmada._

_- Si me pareció extraño y se lo dije a Remulus pero él únicamente me pidió que lo hiciera y ahora que me doy cuenta él ya sabía que mi hermano y su familia serían asesinadas –dijo el anciano con mirada melancólica._

_- No solo sabía eso Albus –acotó Merlín quien únicamente se había dedicado a escuchar la conversación entre Jane y Dumbledor._

_- y tú ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Jane con cierto rencor por haberla delatado delante de todos._

_- Porque yo le envié esa visión a Remulus –dijo el mago tranquilamente –Yo le dije que tú llegarías –dijo mirando a Jane._

_- ¿Cómo sabias tú eso? –pregunto Jane quien se había soltado de los brazos de Sirius para poder mirar a la cara al mago._

_- Porque yo hice posible que llegaras hasta esta época. Fui yo dejé a Voldemort entrar a los terrenos del castillo en tu época –dijo el mago mirando a los ojos a Jane quien en este momento lo miraba con un odio incontenible._

_- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO¿CÓMO PERMITÍSTE QUE TANTA GENTE INOCÉNTE MURIERA ESA NOCHE? –gritaba Jane mientras se acercaba a Merlín con su varita en alto._

_- Porque era necesario –argumento Merlín._

_- Y ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIDIR SI ALGUIEN DEBE O NO MORÍR? –grito Jane mientras acortaba la distancia entre ella y el mago._

_- Sí no lo hacia de esa manera las cosas hubieran sido peor –dijo Merlín - ¿Te has preguntado por que el hechizo protector desapareció? –Dijo el mago haciendo que Jane se detuviera –El hechizo desapareció porque cuando viajaste en el tiempo atravesaste su barrera y lo rompiste._

_- Ósea que ¿es mi culpa que el hechizo haya desaparecido? –pregunto Jane y Merlín asintió._

_- Se podría decir que de esa manera estaba planeado –dijo Merlín._

_- Déjate de rodeos y termina de una vez –dijo Sirius quien trataba de calmar a Jane quien estaba empezando a perder los estribos._

_- Lo que quiero decir es que a causa de los continuos intentos de Voldemort por entrar al castillo, el hechizo se fue desgastando y fue por eso que él logró entrar cuando estabas en tu época –dijo Merlín haciendo una pausa –Si les soy sincero yo no podía detener a Voldemort en tu época, pero si podía impedir que el hechizo se desgastara._

_- ¿De qué está hablado? –pregunto James._

_- Quiero decir que hice que Jane viniera a esta época porque así podría restaurar el hechizo antes de que Voldemort lo desgastara después de años y así en la verdadera época de Jane esa matanza jamás ocurriría._

_- ¿Por qué yo¿Por qué no elegiste a otro? –pregunto Jane mientras meditaba todo la información que había recibido de golpe._

_- Porque…tú eres mi heredera –dijo Merlín sorprendiendo a todos los presentes quienes escuchaban atentamente en relato de Merlín para poder atar cabos- y se necesita a la heredera y a los cuatro herederos de las cuatro casa para poder restaurar el hechizo._

_- ¿Yo? Eso no es posible, yo vengo de una familia de muggles –dijo Jane cuando se repuso de la sorpresa._

_- tú padre es muggle pero tu madre es una squib –dijo el mago dejándolos a todos de una pieza ante semejante declaración._

_- No mientas, mi madre es una muggle cualquiera –dijo Jane intentando no dar crédito a lo que había escuchado._

_- Tu madre es la hermana gemela de la verdadera Jane Dumbledor –dijo Merlín mienta caminaba hacia una pequeña tarima que había en la habitación – Aberforth tuvo dos hijas gemelas, una bruja y una squib. Cuando se dio cuenta que una no era bruja decidió darla en adopción para evitarle la tortura que recibían los squib en ese tiempo. Buscó una buena familia muggle y se la entrego con una fuerte suma de dinero para que pudieran mantenerla y así alejarla de este mundo que, según él, podía hacerle mucho daño –dijo el mago mientras le sacaba una sabana a un espejo que había al final de la habitación en un rincón._

_- Fue por esa razón que le pedí a Remulus que te dijera que la tomaras como tu sobrina cuando llegara –decía el mago a Dumbledor mientras trasladaba el espejo de manera mágica hasta dejarlo al lado de la tarima –en el fondo Jane o Hermione es tu sobrina nieta._

_- Remulus nunca dijo nada –dijo Dumbledor visiblemente afectado._

_- Remulus se llevo muchos secretos hasta la tumba –dijo mirando con una sonrisa como Sirius abrazaba a Jane quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente._

_- Creo que las explicaciones tendremos que dejarlas para después, no podemos dejar el castillo sin el hechizo protector tanto tiempo –dijo el mago acercándose a Jane –Jane se que esa no es excusa para todo lo que tuviste que pasar pero trata de entender que con esto que hice le di la oportunidad a una persona que se que quieres mucho, tener una vida un poco más feliz comparado con la que llevó._

_Al pronunciar estas palabras Jane recordó las millones de veces que vio sufrir a Harry y a Ron pos la vida que les había tocado, en especial a Harry, así que aunque no tuviera fuerzas se dijo a si misma que debía hacer algo por ellos, que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que le estaban dando._

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto Jane casi como un susurro mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se deba la vuelta para mirar a Merlín a los ojos._

_- Necesito que te acerques a ese espejo –dijo el mago señalando al espejo que había traído desde un rincón que era de oro puro y tenía unas extrañas siglas escritas –y te mires en él y me digas que es lo que ves._

_Jane a quien le pareció extraña la petición del mago se acerco mientras la habitación quedaba en completo silencio ante la expectación de lo que sucedería._

_- No puedo ver nada –dijo Jane pasando la mano por el espejo._

_- Eso es porque aun no crees lo que te dije Jane. No tienes que mirarte como una bruja cualquiera, tienes que mirarte como la heredera de mi magia –dijo el mago parándose detrás de ella sorprendiéndola ya que en su reflejo no se veía un anciano con barba y cabellos plomos por las canas, sino que, se veía un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta años con el cabello negro como la noche y nos ojos celestes iguales a los de Dumbledor._

_- Tu reflejo…-dijo Jane mientras tocaba el espejo tocando lo que se suponía era el reflejo de Merlín -…eres diferente, eres más joven._

_- No es que sea más joven. Esa es mi verdadera apariencia –dijo tocando es espejo con la puta de su dedo pero la reacción ante el contacto fue igual a la que se forma cuando tocas el agua de una laguna cuando sus aguas están quietas, formando una ondas que se extendían hasta perderse –concéntrate y aparecerá tu verdadero reflejo._

_Jane quien estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse no podía, se sentía demasiado presionada ante la mirada de todos así que decidió cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor. _

_Cuando llevaba un par de minutos con los ojos cerrados apareció en su mente el reflejo de una mujer mayor que ella, de unos veinticinco años con cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos celestes iguales a los del reflejo de Merlín. La mujer le sonreía y la saludaba con la mano provocando que Jane sintiera un extraño sentimiento de amor hacia ella quien de un momento a otro bajo sus manos y pronuncio claramente las palabras "Bienvenida mi niña". El escuchar esto Jane se sobresalto y abrió los ojos descubriendo que el espejo podía reflejarla, pero no era el reflejo de ella con cabello castaño y con el uniforma de la escuela, sino que, era su rostro con el cabello excesivamente largo y negro, los ojos celestes y un vestido que mezclaba una partes negro y otros un color uva._

_- Puedo reflejarme –dijo Jane casi en un susurro que fue escuchado por todos los que se encontraban en la habitación._

_James, Sirius Remus y Diggory se encontraban un poco más atrás esperando a ver que era lo que sucedía, y cuando escucharon lo dicho por Jane intentaron acercarse para poder ver pero Dumbledor los detuvo para que no interrumpieran lo que supuso él era le iniciación y la entrega de los poderes pertenecientes a la casta de "los magos de Merlín" que era la manera que tenía la gente de llamar a los herederos de Merlín._

_- no interrumpan que esto es importante –dijo Dumbledor._

_- ¿Qué están haciendo profesor? – pregunto James._

_- Esta recibiendo su herencia –dijo Dumbledor con mucho orgullo ya que verdaderamente ella pertenecía a su familia o más buen, era su única familia en esos momentos._

_Jane que se mantenía ajena a esta conversación por parte de sus amigos y Dumbledor miraba a la que era su reflejo con mucha curiosidad, ya que podía reconocer que era ella pero le parecía extrañó verse con ese cabello y esos ojos._

_Intento tocar el espejo para poder cerciorarse de que no era verdaderamente estaba ahí pero cuando toco el espejo sucedió lo mismo que cuando Merlín intento tocar el suyo, se formaron ondas como si la superficie del espejo fuera de agua. Ella en ese momento sintió la extraña necesidad de entrar en el espejo, sentía que debía estar con esa chica que se reflejaba en ella así que sin previo aviso entro en el espejo._

_Continuara…_

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X  
Les gusto?... espero que sip...  
Quiero agradecer a: Remmy-ro; Hermy Evans; Biank Radcliffe; Biankita Black; Paddyvale...  
Les mando besots enormes y nos leemos la proxima semana...  
Que Dios los bendiga a todos...  
Se despide con cariño su humilse servidora**_

****

****

**_OooOooO  
Konnytagranger  
OooOooO_**


	20. Mi reflejo en el espejo

_Capítulo 20: Mi reflejo en el espejo._

_- JANE…-grito Sirius en cuanto vio a su novia entrar en el espejo._

_- Tranquilo ella esta bien –dijo Merlín alejándose del espejo –solamente esta haciendo algo que debió hacer hace mucho._

_- ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice si ella esta en ese espejo? –dijo Sirius avanzando hacia el mago._

_- Te aseguro que ella saldrá sana y salva –dijo el mago sonriendo ante la actitud del chico._

_- Mas le vale –dijo Sirius mirando al mago con odio y devolviéndose hasta llegar con sus amigos._

_- Digno heredero de Slytherin –dijo el mago mirando como el chico volvía con sus amigos._

_- ¿Slytherin? –Pregunto Sirius al escuchar el comentario del mago –Eso es mentira yo no soy el heredero de ese tipo._

_- Claro que lo eres, es más tienes la misma actitud que cuando era joven –dijo al mago entre risas._

_- DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS –grito Sirius perdiendo la paciencia lanzándose hacia el mago pero sus amigos alcanzaron a detenerlo._

_- ¿Tanto repudio le tienes a tu sangre? –Pregunto Merlín mirando a Sirius –Por tus venas corre sangre de un Slytherin._

_- Entonces ¿Por qué estoy en Gryffindor? –pregunto Sirius entre dientes._

_- Porque tú quisiste, porque odias tanto a tu familia que quisiste romper con todos los esquemas y dejarte llevar por tu corazón –dijo el Merlín acercándose al chico que se había tranquilizado –hacer todo lo que tus padres te dijeron expresamente que no podías hacer, tener amigos, disfrutar de tu vida…enamorarte de la sobrina del hombre que se opone a todas las corrientes ideológicas en las que ellos creen._

_- No fue por llevarles la contraría, yo soy así –dijo Sirius mirando al mago a los ojos cuando sus amigos lo habían soltado._

_- Eres todo lo que Remulus esperó Sirius –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Sirius desde el otro lado de la habitación donde esperaba a que Jane saliera –Estoy seguro que estaría muy orgulloso de ti si estuviera aquí._

_- Lo esta Albus…está muy orgulloso de su nieto –dijo Merlín mirando como a Sirius se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas._

_- Perdón que intervenga en su conversación pero creo que deberían venir a ver esto –dijo Diggory mirando la parte de adentro de su escudo del que emanaba una luz extraña._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Remus colocándose detrás del chico para pode ver que estaba viendo pero no pudo decir nada más ya que lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras._

_En el escudo se podían apreciar los terrenos de Hogwarts que estaban atestados de auros y mortífagos enfrentándose a duelo._

_- Pero que…-trato de decir James al ver la imagen pero no tenía palabras para poder explicar lo que estaba sucediendo ya que en su vida había visto duelo igual._

_- Debemos apresurarnos, ellos no aguantaras mucho –dijo Dumbldor mirando a Merlín, quien únicamente se dedicaba a mirar el espejo que estaba completamente negro._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Dentro del espejo &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Jane acababa de entrar al espejo, pero no podía ver nada a excepción de ella misma ya que aunque ella pudiera distinguir su figura y verse a la perfección todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y silencio._

_- ¿Hay alguien aquí? –pregunto la chica pero ni el eco se escuchaba._

_Ella avanzo unos pasos pero no había nada, todo era nada. Jane comenzó a angustiarse y a correr en distintas direcciones, pero no había nadie o eso pensaba ella._

_- Por favor…-decía Jane entre lágrimas –alguien…tengo miedo._

_- No tienes porque tener miedo –le decía una voz desconocida ara ella pero que le inspiraba mucha confianza._

_- ¿Dónde estas? Déjame verte –decía Jane mirando hacia todas partes._

_- Eso depende de ti…si me viste en tu mente también podrás verme aquí…concéntrate –decía la voz._

_Jane dejo de mirar y cerró los ojos para concentrarse lo le costo nada, ahí estaba ella con la misma sonrisa y con la misma voz le dijo:_

_- Abre los ojos pequeña…_

_Cuando Jane abrió los ojos vio a una mujer arrodillada frente ella que la miraba con una sonrisa que le inspiraba mucha ternura._

_- Pensé que estaba sola –dijo Jane lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer quien la recibió entre sus brazos._

_- Nunca estas sola, siempre estas conmigo –dijo la mujer. Después de unos minutos en silencio Jane sintió una repentina curiosidad._

_- ¿Quién…? –intento preguntar Jane._

_- Soy Jane Dumbledor –respondió la mujer._

_- ¿Eres yo? –pregunto Jane._

_- No, tú eres Hermione Granger –respondió la mujer._

_- Sí, es verdad –dijo Jane como si lo hubiera olvidado –es que me acostumbre a que me llamaran así._

_- Pues…en el fondo eres yo –dijo la mujer confundiendo a Jane –eres lo que yo nunca llegue a ser, eres la heredera de nuestra casta, eres mi manera de vivir._

_- ¿De que hablas? –pregunto Jane sin entender de lo que hablaba la mujer._

_- Quiero decir que a través de ti, yo puedo vivir lo que no alcance por mi repentina muerte –dijo la mujer levantándose del suelo al igual que Jane –además como yo no alcance a ejercer mi deber como heredera tu lo harás por mi._

_- ¿Estas segura que soy yo? –pregunto Jane refiriéndose a su herencia._

_- Si, estoy segura –dijo la mujer._

_- Yo…no estoy tan segura –dijo Jane bajando su mirada –toda mi vida he creído ser una don nadie._

_- Pues ya vez que no es así –dijo la mujer levantándole el rostro._

_- Eso espero –respondió Jane con más ánimo._

_- Ya veras que sí –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –ahora debes apresurarte para poder restaurar el hechizo, están teniendo muchos problemas ahí afuera._

_- Pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto Jane._

_- Tienes que recibir tus poderes y aceptar la herencia familiar –dijo la mujer._

_- y ¿Cómo lo hago? –pregunto Jane._

_- Sígueme –dijo la mujer avanzando por la oscuridad._

_- ¿Adonde vamos? –pregunto Jane mientras seguía a la mujer._

_- Vamos al lugar donde todo comenzó –dijo la mujer confundiendo a Jane quien prefirió no volver a preguntar._

_Estuvieron caminando por un par de minutos sin rumbo fijo según Jane ya que ella no podía distinguir nada en la oscuridad a diferencia de la mujer quien parecía saber perfectamente donde ir._

_Pasados unos minutos se detuvieron y la mujer se detuvo, sacó un colgante de su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza al momento en el que cerraba los ojos. Un segundo después todo comenzó a iluminarse como si estuviera amaneciendo y en un par de segundos se percato de que estaban en medio de un bosque, en unas ruinas llenas de enredaderas de las cuales salían pequeñas flores. Las ruinas parecían ser de un castillo o lo que quedaba de él ya que solo había unas paredes y nada más._

_La mujer la llevo hasta el centro de lo que parecía ser el castillo. En el lugar había una fuente con agua muy cristalina. La fuente era grande, de unos cuatro metros de diámetro, en el borde había un camino que llegaba hasta el centro donde había un pequeño altar donde había una vasija._

_Cuando llegaron al borde la mujer se detuvo y le indico que siguiera por el camino y cuando Jane iba a avanzar le dio una daga de plata._

_- Avanza por el camino y cuando legues a la vasija tienes que dejar caer una gota de tu sangre en ella –dijo la mujer indicándole que siguiera._

_Jane comenzó a avanzar por el camino un poco temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, pero se calmo al ver que había llegado al lugar. Se pincho el dedo con la punta de la daga y presiono al dedo con su mano para que saliera una gota de sangre y la dejo caer en la vasija._

_Cuando la sangre toco el agua de la vasija el agua se tiño de inmediato de un rojo intenso al igual que toda el agua de la fuente que estaba alrededor de ella. Cuando toda el agua estuvo teñida de rojo el altar empezó a descender rápidamente haciendo que Jane se asustara pero se dio cuanta que el agua no la mojaba y que al taparla por completo la dejaba respirar. Cuando se fijo en la vasija en ella había un medallón, lo sacó y se lo coloco. Al principio lo sintió muy pesado pero se fue haciendo más liviano en la medida de que su corazón empezó a sentir deferentes sentimientos que aparentemente no le pertenecían al igual que recuerdos pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que mucha magia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, magia que la hacían sentirse mucho más poderosa de lo que era._

_De un momento a otro esas sensaciones se hicieron parte de ella y el medallón dejo se pesar, ella abrió los ojos y se percato que el altar había subido nuevamente y que la mujer estaba esperando al final del camino._

_Jane camino lo más rápido que pudo por el camino para poder encontrarse con la mujer, pero se detuvo entes de llegar ya que se percato que su reflejo había cambiado y ahora era la misma chica que había visto en el reflejo del espejo. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos celestes pero su rostro era el mismo, su ropa también había cambiado, ahora levaba un vestido que se ajustaba mucho a su cintura, tenía mangas de ceda que le llegaban hasta la punta de los dedos y que se enanchaban desde el codo. También pudo notar que llevaba unas botas negras y bajas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna y que su vestido en la parte de la falda llevaba un tul negro y debajo una tela color uva con cortes irregulares como pétalos de tulipanes pero que no tenían volumen y no traslucían nada, pero la gran sorpresa se la llevo cuando noto que en la parte de arriba llevaba un escote que le dejaba ver parte de sus encantos ya que era negro y muy ajustado._

_- Date prisa –dijo la mujer tomándole la mano –ellos te necesitan._

_- ¿Cómo llego allá? Pregunto Jane._

_- Solo piensa que quieres estar allá –dijo la mujer y Jane sin pensarlo dos veces cerró los ojos y pensó en eso pero antes de concentrarse del todo los abrió._

_- gracias por todo –dijo Jane dándole un beso a la mujer antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Trato de concentrarse lo más posible para poder llegar rápido, pero no sentía que se movía así que decidió abrir los ojos y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba aun al otro lado del espejo pero ahora solo tenia que atravesarlo y sin más que pensar lo atravesó._

_- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –alegaba James mientras daba vueltas por la habitación._

_- Deja de dar vueltas cornamenta que me mareas –le decía Remus._

_- Ya cállense los dos –decía Sirius mirando el escudo que tenía Diggory, donde veía como aun estaban batiéndose a duelo los aurors y los mortífagos._

_- Creo que debería ir a ver que todos los alumnos estén bien –dijo Dumbledor mientras caminaba hacia donde se suponía debería estar la salida -¿Dónde esta la escala?_

_- Solo Jane puede abrirla –dijo Merlín mirando el espejo desde el otro lado de la habitación de donde no se había movido en un buen rato._

_- YA NO AGUANTO LA ESPERA –grito James agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos haciendo que Remus se asustara y abriera la boca para reprenderlo pero no pudo decir nada ya que todos pusieron sus ojos en el espejo de donde salía Jane._

_- Por dios –dijo Diggory mirando la apariencia que tenia Jane en esos momentos._

_- ¿Qué tanto hiciste ahí dentro? –pregunto James tratando de pasar por alto el comentario de Diggory porque Sirius lo miraba con ganas de matarlo._

_- No hay tiempo para eso ahora –dijo Jane ignorando la pregunta de James y dirigiéndose hasta Merlín -¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

_- Tienen que llamar a los fundadores –dijo Merlín._

_- y ¿Cómo hacemos eso? –pregunto James._

_- Tienen que inventar un conjuro para llamarlos –dijo el mago calmadamente._

_- PERO ¿CÓMO HACEMOS ESO? –pregunto Jane alterándose._

_- Ese es su problema –dijo Merlín tranquilamente._

_- No ayudas en nada –dijo Jane girando a ver a los cuatro chicos que se miraban las caras preguntándose que hacer –Bueno…eh…tomen las armas que les corresponden._

_- y ¿Cómo sabemos eso? –pregunto Remus mientras Jane se subía corriendo a la tarima, pero se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo._

_- Eh…bueno se que Sirius es el heredero de Slytherin y que Diggory es el heredero de Hufflepuff, ahora ustedes dos no sé –dijo Jane refiriéndose a James y a Remus._

_- James es el heredero de Gryffindor y Remus es el de Ravenclaw –dijo Merlín mirando la desesperación de los chicos al igual que Dumbledor._

_- Gracias por dignarte a ayudar –le dijo Jane a Merlín quien se limito a frunció el ceño y acercarse a la chica._

_- Deberías tenerme más respeto niña –dejo Merlín apuntándola con el dedo._

_- El respeto de gana –respondió Jane sacándole la lengua._

_- Ya basta no es momento para esas cosas –dijo Dumbedor dándole las armas a cada quien._

_-Bueno ahora… ¿Qué? –pregunto James al tener todos sus armas._

_- Eh…déjame pensar…ya se –dijo saltando hasta donde se encontraba Dumbledor -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cuando llamaste a Merlín?_

_- no creo que eso sirva –dijo Dumbledor._

_- Mm…entonces –dijo Jane analizando lo dicho por si tío._

_- Que cada uno llame al fundador de su casa como quiera –dijo Diggory ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de todos los presentes._

_- Merlín ¿No puedo llamarlos yo con mi magia? –pregunto Jane con curiosidad._

_- Mm…puede ser…en realidad nunca de ha hecho pero puedes hace lo que quieras con tu magia –dijo el mago mirando a su heredera con sorpresa por la pregunta._

_- Entonces vamos a intentarlo –dijo mirando a los cuatro chicos –colóquense en circulo alrededor mío._

_- Jane ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? –pregunto Sirius._

_- No pero es la única opción que veo –dijo mientras los cuatro chicos se colocaban a su alrededor._

_Cuando todos estuvieron a su alrededor intento concentrarse ya que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento lo había hecho con su concentración así que decidió hacerlo de esa manera._

_Cerró los ojos y trato de visualizar a los cuatro personalidades he intento invocarlas._

"_De un largo sueño los saco para solicitarles su ayuda, fundadores de esta escuela fundadores de las cuatro casa, aparezcan frente a estos, representantes de su legado, representantes de su sangre y magia. Yo la heredera de Merlín les solicito aparezcan y se unan a esta causa"_

_Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras una brisa rodeo el círculo hecho por los cuatro jóvenes, al principio fue solamente una brisa suave, pero mientras las palabras pasaban fue aumentando hasta transformarse en un remolino que llegaba hasta el techo de la habitación. _

_Al terminar Jane abrió los ojos y noto que los cuatro chicos habían tenido los ojos cerrados al igual que ella, pero no solo noto eso, también noto como unas siluetas comenzaban a aparecer detrás de cada uno pero no se mostraban nítidamente solo parecían sombras que no podían aparecer así que Jane decidió llamarlos por sus nombres hacerlos aparecer._

_- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…aparezcan –grito Jane con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el remolino se hiciera más intenso hasta el punto de sentir una fuerte succión hacia arriba que desapareció de improviso._

_- ¿Funcionó? –pregunto Diggory con los ojos cerrados._

_- Abre los ojos y averiguado por ti mismo –dijo Sirius mirando a las cuatro personalidades que habían aparecido detrás de cada uno._

_- No puedo creerlo ¡¡¡funciono!!! –gritaba Jane mientras deba saltitos._

_- ¿Qué sucede¿Quién nos llamó? –pregunto el hombre que se encontraba detrás de James._

_- Yo los llamé –dijo Jane mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Por qué? –pregunto la mujer que estaba detrás de Remus._

_- Porque necesitamos su ayuda –respondió Jane mirando a cada una da las personas._

_- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto de manera petulante el hombre que se encontraba detrás de Sirius._

_- Es mi heredera Slytherin –dijo la voz de Merlín quien había estado alejado al igual que Dumbledor mirando como resultaban las cosas._

_- Merlín, que gusto verte –dijo Slytherin con tono mordaz._

_- Lo mismo digo –dijo Merlín acercándose al grupo de personas acompañado se Dumbledor quien estaba muy sorprendido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

_- Merlín ¿Ella es tu heredera? –pregunto la única mujer del grupo aparte de Jane._

_- Sí Ravenclaw –dijo Merlín._

_- ¿Por qué necesitaban nuestra ayuda? –pregunto el hombre detrás de Diggory._

_- Porque el hechizo protector desapareció Hufflepuff –respondió al mago._

_- y ¿Quiénes son los otros? –pregunto el hombre detrás de James._

_- Son sus respectivos herederos –respondió Dumbledor._

_- ¿Tú quien eres? –pregunto el hombre nuevamente._

_- Es el director de Hogwarts Gryffindor –respondió Merlín._

_- Oigan tenemos cosas que hacer ¿Podrían dejar la conversación para después? –dijo Sirius comenzando a cansarse de ese juego de preguntas y respuestas._

_- ¿Quien te crees para hablarnos así mocoso? –dijo Slytherin._

_- Es tu heredero, pero eso lo vemos después porque no tenemos tiempo ahora –dijo Jane saliendo del círculo arrastrando a Merlín con ella –Ahora ¿Que hacemos?_

_- Ahora el trabajo lo tienen que terminar los cuatros fundadores y tú –dijo Merlín fuerte y claro para que todos pudieran escucharlos._

_- Yo no voy a trabajar con esta niña –dijo Slytherin mientras se sentaba en un rincón._

_- No te hagas el importante que no nos despertaron para pasear –dijo Gryffindor mirando a su compañero con odio._

_- Bueno deja eso, ahora díganme ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para poder restaurar el hechizo –pregunto Jane parándose frente a los otro tres fundadores._

_- No puedes restaurarlo porque eso solo lo puede hacer la persona que hizo el hechizo –respondió Ravenclaw._

_- Y ¿Qué hacemos entonces? –pregunto Jane mirándolos a todos._

_- Como heredera de Merlín tienes que hacer un hechizo nuevo –respondió Hufflepuff._

_- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? –dijo Jane con las manos en si cabeza._

_- No se pero no cuentes conmigo –dijo Slytherin de manera altanera._

_Continuará…_

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_WOW!!! sorprendente verdad?... a mi me encatna releer los capitulos, es que hace tanto que los escribi que no me acuerdo de casi nada :P jeje... Ojala que les haya gustado tanto como a mi...  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo prontito._****_  
Que dios los bendiga y cuidense mucho._**

se despide con cariño su humilde servidora...

****

****

****

**_OooOooO  
Konnytagranger  
OooOooO_**


	21. Un despertar lleno de incidentes

Capítulo 21: Un despertar lleno de incidentes

- Deja de decir tonterías quieres –grito Gryffindor mirando a Slytherin.

- Las rencillas no desaparecen –dijo Dumbledor a modo de comentario a Merlín quien se limito a suspirar con resignación.

- No me hables así atrevido –dijo Slytherin levantándose para enfrentar a su eterno oponente.

- yo te hablo como se me da la gana –respondió Gryffindor quedando con su oponente frente a frente.

- YA BASTA –gritaron los cinco chicos incluyendo a Jane.

- no es momento de peleas –dijo James mirando a ambos hombres.

- James tiene razón, tenemos que…-dijo Jane pero se cayó al sentir que pasaba un rayo rozando su cabeza, rayo que fue lanzado por Slytherin.

- Yo no le obedezco a una mocosa –dijo el hombre con odio.

Aquel acto provoco un silencio sepulcral que desapareció cuando Jane grito a todo pulmón.

- MIRA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, NOS VAS A AYUDAR PORQUE ASÍ COMO HICE QUE APARECIERAS PUEDO HACER QUE DESAPAREZCAS Y QUE VAGUES COMO POLVO COSMICO POR LA ETERNIDAD –grito Jane roja de la ira.

- Digna heredera Merlín –dijo Gryffindor mirando a Merlín mientras Jane y Slytherin se fulminaban con la mirada.

- Opino lo mismo –dijo Ravenclaw parándose al lado de Remus quien al igual que James, Sirius y Diggory estaban sorprendidos ante la actitud de Jane.

- Entonces empecemos de una vez –dijo Hufflepuff caminando hasta la tarima de piedra que había en la habitación.

Durante unos minutos todo en la habitación fue silencio que fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión que provenía de la entrada del castillo que hizo que el suelo temblara.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto Jane quien no sabia del duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo en las afueras del castillo.

- Los aurors del ministerio están batiéndose a duelo con los mortífagos de Voldemort –dijo Remus aclarando las dudas de Jane.

- Será mejor que vaya a ayudarles –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Jane –Jane necesito que abras la puerta para poder salir.

- ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? –pegunto Jane pero su respuesta estuvo en el gesto que le hizo Merlín quien tenia la palma de la mano abierta y bajaba la mano como si tuviera algo en ella, gesto que Jane entendió a la perfección ya que de inmediato lo imito haciendo que la entrada apareciera.

- Nosotros vamos con usted –dejo James quien salía a la siga de Dumbledor acompañado de Remus, Diggory y Sirius quien antes de irse le lanzó un beso.

- Conmovedor pero tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo Slytherin al ver el gesto de Sirius –No puedo creer que ese chico sea mi heredero, es una deshonra para mi casta.

- Sirius es tan digno heredero de tu estúpida casa como yo de Merlín –dijo Jane haciendo alusión al comentario que hiciera Gryffindor unos minutos antes.

- Ya, ya concentrémonos en lo que tenemos que hacer –dijo Ravenclaw – Jane ponte aquí -indico la mujer señalando el centro del circulo que formaban los cuatro fundadores sobre la tarima donde estaban todos ubicados en los lugares que les correspondían según la figura que había tallada en el suelo.

- Tienes que pensar en las condiciones que quieres que tenga el hechizo y desearlo con todas tus fuerzas, el resto lo haremos nosotros–dijo Gryffindor.

- Está bien haré lo que pueda –dijo Jane mirando a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que estaban frente a ella.

Durante unos segundos los cuatro fundadores dijeron una seguidilla de frases en latín que Jane no alcanzaba a oír claramente, así que solo trato de concentrarse por completo en las características que quería que tuviera el hechizo.

Mientras Jane pensaba y se concentraba por completo en lo que tenia que tener el hechizo de los cuatro fundadores salían luces blancas que se unían entre si y se unían unas a otras y formaban un círculo alrededor de Jane quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

De un momento a otro Jane sintió que esta en el aire, que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y que una fuerte brisa la succionaba hacia arriba con tanta fuerzas que Jane creía que saldría volando.

- Nosotros los fundadores se esta escuela te invocamos, dale el poder a ésta, le heredera de Merlín, el padre de nuestra magia, el iniciador de nuestro mundo, dale el poder para poder con su magia proteger a esta escuela, nuestra creación –gritaron las cuatro voces al unísono provocando que es brisa que Jane sentía se volviera una energía que le quemaba las entrañas y la hacia dar un grito desgarrador.

Al provocarse esta energía un rayo de luz blanca salio del centro del castillo en dirección al cielo traspasando las nubes que pudieran haber habido esa noche y luego hacer explosión provocando que cientos de luces cayeran en distintos lugares alrededor del castillo. Al caer esto rayos se unieron formando una fortaleza que brillaba de tal manera que las personas que se encontraban en las fueras del castillo quedaron ciegas momentáneamente a causa de la fuerte luz.

Poco a poco la luz se torno transparente hasta desaparecer del todo. Al desaparecer todos los mortífagos fueron succionados por una fuerza que los colocó en las afueras de la fortaleza que rodeaba al castillo dejando solamente dentro de los terrenos a los aurors, a los profesores y a algunos prefectos y alumnos de séptimo que habían salido a proteger el castillo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Jane permaneció levitando dentro de la luz blanca que cubrió al castillo.

Al desaparecer la luz ella lentamente fue posando sus pies nuevamente en el suelo quedando parada nuevamente en el círculo que formaban los cuatro magos.

- Excelente trabajo –dijo Merlín.

- Todo fue gracias a tu heredera Merlín, tienes que estar orgulloso de ella –dijo Ravenclaw.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella…-dijo Gryffindor pero Jane no alcanzó a escucharlo más ya que lentamente todo fue ennegreciendo y haciéndose muy silencioso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba por un prado muy hermoso, lleno de muchas flores y mucho césped. No estaba sola estaba con Harry y con Ron jugando en el césped.

- Los esta haciendo muy bien Mione –dijo Harry mientras Ron trataba atrapar una mariposa.

- No lo se Harry, las cosas se están poniendo muy difíciles –respondió Jane.

- Pero tienes a alguien que te quiere y te cuida mucho –dijo el chico.

- Pero no se si lo que estoy haciendo este bien, ni tampoco si estar con él es lo más correcto –dijo Jane.

- No siempre tendrás que hacer lo correcto Mione, tienes que aprender a elegir –dijo Harry.

- Sabes que eso me cuesta mucho –dijo Jane.

- Lo se pero aun puedes cambien eso –dijo Harry –Ron compórtate.

- Es que esta mariposa es muy escurridiza –dijo Ron lanzándose hacia un lado para atraparla.

- Jajajajajajajajajaja –reía Jane.

- Hace mucho que no te veía reír así –dijo Harry mirando a Jane quien se ruborizo ante el comentario.

- Siento que te estoy traicionando –dijo Jane después de un incomodo silencio.

- No tienes porque pensar así, nosotros jamás tuvimos nada –dijo Harry extrañado por la declaración de su amigo.

- Pero tú…tú me querías y yo estoy con Sirius y…-intento decir Jane pero Harry la hizo callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Yo aun te quiero, pero eso no significa que tienes que rendirme cuentas de lo hagas, yo estoy muerto o más bien aun no nazco –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- No me digas eso…por mi culpa te mataron –dijo Jane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, me mataron porque yo lo quise –dijo Harry sacando lo ojos de Jane –jamás te culpes por eso porque fue nuestra decisión morir para salvarte.

- Sí, nuestra decisión, así que no debes culparte pequeña –dijo Ron sentándose al lado de ella con una flor en sus manos que se la entregaba a Jane.

- Gracias chicos –dijo Jane abrazando a sus amigos.

- No tienes que darnos las gracias, sabes que nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí para cuando tú lo necesites –dijo Harry acariciando el rostro de Jane a quien súbitamente le bajo un sueño tremendo.

- Duerme pequeña –dijo Ron mientras la colocaba en su regazo.

- Pronto volveremos a conversar –dijo Harry regalándole una sonrisa –cuida mucho a Sirius y ayuda un poco a papá para conquistar a mi madre.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Jane escucho de sus amigos ya que después de so todo fue oscuridad y silencio que fueron interrumpidos por un voz chillona que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

- ¿Están seguros que algún día despertará? Lleva más de una semana durmiendo –dijo aquella voz.

- Cállate colagusano vas a despertarla –decía una voz mucho más grave que la anterior.

- Creo que ya me despertó –dijo Jane perezosamente.

- Sal de aquí pedazo de idiota –decía la inconfundible voz de Sirius –Mi niña ¿Estas Bien?

- Sí no te preocupes –respondió Jane abriendo los ojos y encontrando a Sirius sentado en su cama a su lado y más atrás James y Remus.

- De verdad pensamos que no despertarías –dijo Remus.

- Sí y Sirius ya estaba empezando a desesperarse –dijo James mirando Sirius quien solamente se limitaba mirar a Jane y ver si verdaderamente estaba bien.

- Lamento haberte asustado –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius y apretando su mano.

- No tienes que despulparte –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Bueno Remus creo que tenemos que irnos para que los tórtolas estén a solas –dijo James mientras arrastraba a Remus fuera de la enfermería con él.

- Este par no cambia –dijo Jane sentándose en la cama pero le era muy difícil ya que casi no tenía fuerzas.

- Tranquila ya te ayudo –dijo Sirius cargándola hasta dejarla sentada en la cama.

- Sirius ¿Estas bien? –dijo Jane después de ver el rostro de Sirius.

- Sí no te preocupes –dijo tratando de aparentar pero realmente no estaba funcionando.

- no me mientas, te conozco –dijo Jane aferrando con fuerza su mano.

- Es mi abuela –dijo Sirius bajando su mirada.

- ¿Le sucedió algo? –pregunto Jane muy preocupada.

- La atacaron unos mortífagos cuando estaban en su casa –dijo Sirius entristeciendo su mirada.

- Esta…-trato de decir Jane pero la palabra no podía salir de su boca.

- No, esta en San Mungo, pero no esta muy bien –dijo Sirius.

- Pero ¿Cuándo la atacaron¿Anoche? –pregunto Jane.

- No, fue el miércoles en la noche –dijo Sirius de manera apesadumbrada.

- ¿Miércoles? y ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –pregunto Jane extrañada.

- Porque estabas dormida, llevan una semana durmiendo Jane –dijo Sirius mirándola extrañado.

- ¿Una semana¿Estas jugando? –preguntó Jane mirando hacia todos lados -¿Cómo dormí tanto?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo –dijo Sirius entre risas.

- WOW –dijo Jane recostándose en la cama.

- Lo mismo digo yo –dijo mirándola y sacando una de las flores que había en el florero –Esto es para ti.

- Gracias amor –dijo ella al recibir la flor.

- Nunca me habas dicho amor –dijo Sirius sorprendido y contento.

- ¿No te gusta? –pregunto Jane tímidamente.

- Me encanta –dijo Sirius besando con mucha ternura pero a la vez mucho amor.

- Pues así te diré para siempre OK? –dijo ella sacando una risita de Sirius –Pero dime que fue lo que sucedió con tu abuela.

- Estaba en casa el miércoles en la tarde, casi anochecía y unos mortífagos aparecieron el la casa y la ataron –dijo Sirius aun en los brazos de Jane, quien no tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

- Y ¿Cómo logro salir de esa? –pregunto la chica.

- Mi abuela es auror y sabe defenderse, pero apresar de eso igual quedo muy mal herida –dijo Sirius escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jane.

- Tranquilo, tu abuela es fuerte podrá reponerse de esto con mucha facilidad –dijo Jane acariciando a su novio.

- Lo se, lo que me tiene mal es que es probable que mi padre la haya atacado –dijo Sirius.

- Aun no sabes eso Sirius, no puedes acusarlo si no tienes pruebas –dijo Jane mientras Sirius la mirada asombrado.

- Se nota que no conoces a mi padre pequeña –dijo Sirius soltando a Jane y parándose de la cama –El es capas de eso y más con tal de vengarse de mi abuela.

- Pero ¿Por qué quiere vengarse? –pregunto Jane.

- Porque fue mi abuela la que me saco de la casa de mis padres después de que mi abuelo falleciera. Lo hizo porque mi padre me convertiría en mortífago –dijo  
Sirius esquivando la mirada de Sirius.

- Pero ¿Por qué espero tu padre a que tu abuelo muriera? –pregunto Jane.

- Porque mi abuelo le advirtió que mientras el viviera jamás me convertiría en mortífago y como mi padre siempre le tuvo miedo a mi abuelo jamás intento nada –respondió Sirius.

- Sirius…-intentó decir Jane pero algo no la dejó terminar y Sirius se percató de eso.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Sirius mirando a Jane extrañado.

- Nada olvídalo –dijo Jane esquivando la mirada inquisidora de Sirius, quien iba a preguntar pero la repentina llegada de Lily y sus amigas lo detuvo.

- JANE –grito Liss saltando a la cama de Jane –Me alegro que ayas despertado.

- Nos tenías muy preocupadas amiga –dijo Meggan abrazando a Jane.

- Ya basta chicas van a matarla –dijo Lily sacándole a las dos chicas de encima para poder saludarla –Que bueno que estés bien.

- Jane ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte en ese duelo? –pregunto Liss.

- ¿Ah? –pregunto Jane mirando a Sirius para pedir explicaciones.

- Lo que sucede amor, es que les conté que se te ocurrió ir a meterte en el duelo de los aurors y los mortífagos para ayudar –dijo Sirius haciéndole señas para que le siguiera el juego.

- Eh…lo que paso fue que…-trato de decir Jane pero no se le ocurría nada.

- No importa n tienes que darnos explicaciones –dijo Lily.

- Ahora tienes que enterarte de la última noticia –dijo Liss muy emocionada.

- ¿Noticia¿De que hablas? –pregunto Jane mientras veía como Sirius salía de la enfermería y le decir con los labios "_Después hablamos"._

_-_ Lo que sucede es que Amos Diggory me pidió que fuera su novia –dijo Liss saltando de alegría.

- ¿De verdad? –pregunto Jane intentando parecer asombrada ya que no le interesaba mucho el tema, solo quería estar con Sirius.

- Sí¿No es genial? Ahora podremos salir los cuatro –dijo Liss refiriéndose a Jane y Sirius.

- No creo que Sirius quiera salir con Diggory Liss, nunca le a caído muy bien –dijo Jane decepcionado a su amiga.

- AH –dijo la chica decepcionada.

- Bueno, a lo que veníamos –dijo Lily –es a decirte que Dumbledor va a organizar un baile para la noche de bujas.

- Que bien –dijo Jane con falso entusiasmo.

- Bueno ahora te dejamos porque tenemos que volver a clases –dijo Meggan despidiéndose de su amiga al igual que las otras dos chicas.

Una vez las tres chicas se fueron Jane comenzó a meditar en todo lo que había pasado y un sin fin de preguntas comenzaron revolotear en su cabeza, preguntas que solo una persona podía responder así que se tiró cama abajo, se vistió y salio de la enfermería sigilosamente para que le enfermera no se percatara.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera se dio cuenta que en realidad tenia muy pocas fuerzas ya que le costaba mucho caminar y tenía que para cada cierto rato para poder tomar aire.

Cuando faltaba poco para poder llegar a su destino, se topo con unas chicas de Ravenclaw de sexto año quienes la quedaron mirando con mucho rencor una de ellas, la que iba en medio se le acerco claramente sin intención de ayudarla.

- Miren aquí esta le nueva conquista de Sirius –dijo la chica a sus amigas mientras veía con odio a Jane -¿Ya te llevo a la cama como lo ha hecho con todas?

- Cállate niña –respondió Jane tratando de esquivarla pero sus amigas le cerraron el paso.

- Pues para tu información hace mucho que ya no soy una niña gracias a Sirius –le refregó la chica a Jane, pero esta última la ignoro.

- ¿Enserio? Bien por ti –dijo Jane dando por terminada la conversación.

- Oye no te lo digo para molestarte, solo quiero advertirte lo que Sirius quieres –le dijo la chica cambiando el tono de voz y la forma de mirar a unos mucho más amables.

- Gracias por preocuparte pero puedo cuidarme sola gracias –respondió Jane pasando por entre el grupo de chicas para seguir su camino.

- Sirius embarazo a mi hermana –grito la chica para Jane pudiera oírla y lo hizo –por eso ella no pudo volver este año.

- Tu hermana se llama Emily ¿Verdad? –dijo Jane girando para verle la cara a la chica.

- Si, yo soy Tamara –respondió la chica –su hermana menor.

- Sirius me hablo de ella y me dijo que tu hermana había ido a pedirle que se hiciera responsable de su hijo porque según ella era de él –respondió Jane sin inmutarse con la información dada por la chica.

- Sí y el muy cobarde le dijo que él no era el padre –dijo la chica con rencor.

- Según Sirius no puede ser de él porque el término con ella tres meses antes que terminaran Hogwarts y cuando ella lo fue a ver a principios de agosto tenía tres meses de embarazo –respondió Jane.

- y ¿Tú le creíste? –dijo Tamara entre risas cínicas –que ilusa eres.

- Pues sí, le creo –respondió Jane de manera altanera ya que no le gustaba la forma en que se refería a Sirius.

- Aya tú, pero tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta que Sirius no es lo que parece –dijo Tamara desapareciendo con sus amigas por el pasillo.

Jane mientras siguió su camino tratando de ignorar lo dicho por la chica pero era difícil cuando a cada momento te llagaban notas diciendo que tal chica se había acostado no se cuantas veces con Sirius o topándose en los pasillo con chicas diciendo: "_Ah sí, Sirius es excelente en la cama" _o _"Para Sirius yo he sido la mejor amante" _a voz alzada para que ella pudiera escucharla, pero aun así ella trataba de ignorar todo eso y confiar plenamente en Sirius.

Pensando en eso fue que llego a su destino, la oficina de Dumbledor. Dijo la contraseña y entro para poder aclarar sus dudas ya que estaba segura de que él podría ayudarla.

Tocó la puerta para asegurarse de que estuviera ahí y una voz desde el otro lado la invito a pasar.

- Hola ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –pregunto Jane antes de entras por completo.

- Claro, para Jane –dijo Dumbledor dejando a un lado los pergaminos en los que escribía.

- Lo que sucede es que…tengo alguna preguntas que hacerte –dijo Jane mirando al director.

- Antes que me hagas esas preguntas yo te haré una a ti. ¿Madame Pomfey sabe que estas aquí? –pregunto el profesor a lo que Jane respondió negando con la cabeza –Me lo imagine, bueno entonces empecemos para que puedas volver pronto a la enfermería.

- Lo que quiero preguntarte es…bueno en realidad son varias cosas –dijo Jane sonriendo al igual que Dumbledor.

- Empieza por la primera que se te venga a la cabeza –dijo Dumbledor.

- Bueno entonces… ¿Por qué no podía recordar mi nombre? –pregunto Jane.

- Porque yo te lance un hechizo para que no le recordaras tan fácil al igual que las cosas que sucedieron cuando llegaste acá –respondió el anciano.

- ¿De verdad no sabías que yo era tu sobrina nieta? –pregunto Jane.

- No, no lo sabia hasta que Merlín lo dijo –respondió Dumbledor.

- ¿Cómo llegue a la enfermería? –pregunto Jane después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Te encontré en el pasillo afuera de mi oficina y te llevamos a la enfermería –respondió Dumbledor.

- ¿Estabas con Sirius y los demás? –pregunto Jane a lo que Dumbledor asintió.

- Y ¿Diggory no dijo nada? –pregunto Jane.

- Sirius le borro la memoria para que no dijera nada –respondió Dumbledor.

- Ah –dijo Jane.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Dumbledor mirando a la chica.

- Nada tonterías –respondió Jane.

- No me mientas –dijo Dumbledor.

- ¿Tendré que seguir llamándome Jane? –pregunto la chica.

- Sí, es mucho más seguro, además algún día te toparas con tu yo del futuro y tendrás problemas si te llamas igual que ella aparte tendrías que explicar a todo el colegio porque no dijiste tu verdadero nombre y se armaría un embrollo –dijo Dumbledor.

- Es difícil llamarte de otra manera de un día para otro –respondió Jane mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Lo se, por eso fue que te hechice para que no tuvieras problemas –dijo el profesor levantándose también del asiento –si quieres puedo volver a poner el hechizo.

- No, no te preocupes, no quiero volver a olvidar la razón por la que estoy aquí –dijo Jane caminando hacia la puerta –Ah, se me olvidaba ¿Por qué mi apariencia cambio denuevo?

- Porque te quite el medallón –respondió Dumbledor.

- ¿Quién lo tiene? –pregunto curiosa.

- Yo, y será mejor que siga así para que no tengas que dar explicaciones de su procedencia –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa antes de que Jane siguiera su camino pero ahora fue él quien pregunto -¿De verdad no te sucede nada más?

- Si de verdad –mintió Jane ya que no encontró apropiado decirle lo que sucedía con Sirius y sus tantas ex-novias.

Al responder esto Jane salio del despacho de su tío para regresar a la enfermería ya que todo el ajetreo la había dejado muy cansada, además no quería ganarse un regaño de Sirius por salir de esa manera de le enfermería.

Continuará…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora, pero la verdad es que no e tenido tiempo para subir nada... espero que me perdonen y que les guste este regalito que le s dejare asi que sigan con el otro capi..._**


	22. Sospechas

Capítulo 22: Sospechas.

Para suerte de Jane nadie noto que se había escapado de la enfermería así que no tuvo problemas al regresar. Paso una tarde bastante tranquila, no tuvo visitas así que supuso que los chicos estaban muy ocupados.

Cuando ya anochecía la enfermera le dio el alta así que decidió volver a la torre ya que todavía no acababan las clases.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se topo con el profesor Pytherson, el profesor de pociones, en realidad se llevo un gran susto ya que estaba anocheciendo y no se veía mucho porque los pasillos eran muy oscuros en es parte del castillo.

- Profesor me asusto –dijo Jane cuando se lo topo doblando una esquina.

- No creo que sea tan feo –bromeo el profesor.

- No es por eso, es que no lo había visto –trato de justificarse Jane.

- ¿Así que crees que soy feo? –pregunto Pytherson simulando enfadarse.

- No, no profesor, lo que quería decir era que…bueno…ahí lo siento –trato de disculparse Jane muy nerviosa ya que creía que el profesor realmente se había enfadado.

- Tranquila estaba jugando –dijo el profesor ante la reacción de Jane.

- Ah –dijo Jane mientras que pensaba: Mira que gracioso Ja-Ja.

- ¿Por qué no estas en clases? –pregunto el profesor.

- Ah, es que estaba en la enfermería –respondió Jane pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto el profesor.

- Porque…este –trato de justificarse Jane pero no se le ocurría nada y el profesor se dio cuanta de eso.

- No te preocupes –dijo el hombre sonriendo –no tienes porque decírmelo si no quieres.

- y usted ¿No tiene clases? –pregunto Jane para cambien el tema.

- No es que estaba haciendo una encargo al director, bueno ahora debo irme porque me esta esperando adiós –dijo el profesor antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Jana cuando lo vio desaparecer se sintió aliviada ya que no sabía con que justificar su estadía en la enfermería, así que un poco más calmada se dirigió a la torre para esperar a sus amigos.

Cuando iba pasando por la sala de profesores vio que en ella entraba el profesor Dumbledor con la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Pytherson a quien extrañamente se lo había encontrado caminando hacia el otro lado del castillo. La curiosidad le gano y se pego a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo y en realidad escucho más de lo que quisiera.

- Si profesor me la encontré en el pasillo y me contó que había salido de la enfermería pero no puedo justificarme bien porque así que decidí no molestarla más y así pasar desapercibido, así que no creo que lo haya notado –dijo la voz de Pytherson.

- Bueno no te preocupes que no creo que notara nada. Minerva ¿Lograste introducirlos al castillo? –pregunto Dumbledor.

- Si están en una habitación secreta hasta que podamos estar seguros de que nadie los va a ver –respondió la profesora.

- Perfecto y respecto a Jane yo me encargare porque no quiero que sospeche, ella sabe mucho más de lo que nosotros creemos ya que viene del futuro, pero aun así creo que no a atado cabos aun por eso ahí que apresurarnos –dijo el profesor levantándose de silla –ahora será mejor que volvamos a nuestras labores para no despertar sospechas.

Dicho esto Jane salio corriendo para poder esconderse detrás de una estatua que había en el pasillo y así que no la vieran.

Cuando se aseguro que todos se habían marchado salio para regresar a la torre pero se llevo un gran susto cuando oyó sonar las campanas y los alumnos de primer año salieron corriendo por los pasillos. Trato de esquivarlos para que no la tumbaran al suelo y así llegar al pasillo que la dejaba a pasos de la torre.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la torre unos brazos la rodearon he hicieron que pegara un grito ensordecedor.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Jane mientras trataba de soltarse de los brazos.

- Jane tranquilízate soy yo –decía Sirius a sus espaldas.

- Ahí dios que susto me has dado Sirius –decía la chica recostándose en el hombro de su novio.

- ¿Por qué tan asustada? –pregunto el chico después de que Jane recuperara el aliento.

- Por nada –dijo ella regalándole un beso.

- Oye ¿Por qué no estas en la enfermería? –pregunto Lily que venia por el pasillo junto con Meggan y Liss.

- Es que Madame Pomfey me dio de alta –respondió Jane.

- ¿De verdad? –pregunto Sirius dudoso.

- Si de verdad y ahora entren para que dejen las cosas y podamos bajar a cenar que tengo hambre –dijo Jane mientras arrastraba a todos hasta la torre.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos bajaron al gran comedor a cenar al igual que el resto de los alumnos.

Cuando ya estaban todos comiendo Jane no podía dejar de mirar al profesor de pociones quien notaba la mirada de la chica y trataba de no perecer nervioso pero le costaba demasiado cosa que fue percibida por Jane y además por Sirius quien frunció el ceño ante tanta mirada por parte de su novia al profesor de pociones.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? –pregunto Sirius claramente celoso.

- Nada –dijo ella apartando la vista del profesor y desviándola hasta su novio quien se veía un poco enfadado -¿Estas celoso?

- SI –respondió el sin titubead -¿Qué tanto vez a Pytherson?

- Es que sucedió algo cuando estaba por llegar a la torre esta tarde –dijo Jane en voz baja para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

- ¿Qué¿Te hizo algo? –pregunto Sirius alarmado ya punto de pararse de su asiento.

- No, tranquilízate, siéntate y escúchame –dijo Jane sentando a Sirius –lo que sucede es que…

- ¿Por qué tanto secretito? –pregunto James al frente.

- Cornamenta déjalos tranquilos –dijo Remus el lado de James.

- Después te cuento –dijo Jane en voz baja y se dispuso a seguir con su cena.

- Eres muy entrometido cornamenta –dijo Sirius mirándolo con odio alo que el chico respondió con una flamante sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y se disponían a salir del comedor se toparon con ciertos indeseables slytherin que les cerraron el paso.

- Miren es mi flamante cuñadita –dijo William mirando a Jane descaradamente cosa que provocó la ira de Sirius.

- Mira mocoso…-dijo Sirius lanzándose hacia su hermano pero James lo detuvo.

- William deja de provocar a tu hermano –decía James tratando de detener a Sirius pero era bastante difícil.

- No te metas James –dijo William mirando con odio a James –que tu eres igual que él.

- Oye deja de comportarte como un bebe ¿quieres? –dijo Jane ayudando a James a detener a Sirius.

- Puedo demostrarte que no soy tan bebe como crees –dijo William tocando la mejilla de Jane.

- No gracias, no quiero ser niñera de nadie –dijo Jane dejándolo con un pasmo de narices y avergonzándolo ante todos los presentes quienes se partían de la risa mientras ellos seguían por el pasillo hasta la sala común.

- Esa fue buena Jane –decía Meggan mientras reía descaradamente.

- Ya basta Meggan compórtate –decía Lily tratando de que su amiga no perdiera el equilibrio por tanta risa.

- Ese mocoso me las va a pagar –dijo Sirius mientras arreglaba su cabello –además aun no me he cobrado lo que le hizo a Jane y a Meggan.

- Sirius ¿Estas completamente seguro que fue él? –pregunto Peter caminando a su lado.

- Si Peter más que seguro –respondió Sirius mirando a Jane que iba un poco más adelante.

- Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? –dijo James mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Remus sorprendiendo a sus amigos ya que casi siempre era él el que se oponía a hacerles bromas a los slytherin aunque al final nunca le hicieran caso.

- De verdad te dolió que le hicieran daño a Meggan ¿verdad? –pregunto James provocando el sonrojo de su amigo y la risa del resto.

- Igual que si le hubieran hecho algo a Lily, James –dijo Remus para devolvérselo cosa que logro.

- Así que son enamorados declarados –dijo Sirius en una carcajada.

- ¿Quién es un enamorado declarado? –pregunto Jane mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

- Yo por supuesto y de ti preciosa mía –decía Sirius para pasar desapercibido mientras tomaba a Jane de la cintura y le daba vueltas en el aire.

- no me mientas Black que te conozco mejor de lo que crees –dijo Jane provocando la risa de todos.

- Creo que te tienes fichado canuto –dijo James entre las risas.

- Cállate cornamenta que les estoy salvando el pellejo –dijo Sirius mientras que la chicas dejaban de reír y los dos merodeadores palidecían, cosa que provocó la risa de Jane, Sirius y Peter.

- ¿Por qué le dices amor¿Acaso estos dos merodeadores están enamorados? –pregunto Jane mientras que Lily, Meggan, James y Remus se enrojecían al máximo.

- Ya basta Jane –decía Liss quien se había rezagado pera despedirse de su novio –no los dejes en vergüenza.

- Yo solo preguntaba –dijo Jane con falsa inocencia cuando Sirius la puso en el suelo.

- Si claro –dijo Liss uniéndose a las risas de los tres.

- YA BASTA –gritaron Lily y Meggan –dejen de reírse que no es gracioso.

- Pero si nosotros estábamos molestando a James y a Remus –dijo Jane mirando a las dos chicas que ahora estaban más rojas aun y que ante las miradas de los dos merodeadores quienes las miraban extrañados se fueron a la torre con actitud ofendida.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a pedirles perdón Jane –dijo Liss mirando a su amiga que no paraba de reír.

- Si…creo que si…anda yo…te sigo –dijo Jane tratando de calmarse mientras que Liss corría tras sus amigas –ustedes dos deberían aprovechar esta oportunidad e invitarlas al baile de Halloween.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaran nuestra propuesta? –pregunto Remus como quien no entendía la pregunta.

- El hecho de que ellas están tan enamoradas de ustedes como ustedes de ellas –dijo Jane mirando al par de chicas que encontraban el suelo lo más interesante del mundo.

- Creo que diste en el clavo –dijo Sirius dándole un gran beso y un abrazo –tienes que decirme eso de Pytherson.

- Sí, nos vemos en la sala común a las 11:30 ¿Vale? –dijo la chica antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

- Oigan dejen de mirar el suelo –dijo Sirius abrazando a sus dos amigos avergonzados.

- Si te hubieras quedado callado nada de esto hubiera pasado –dijo James mirando a su amigo con odio.

- Si me hubiera quedado callado nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de que ellas sienten lo mismo que ustedes –dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa soñadora.

- Eso es verdad –dijo Remus mirando a Sirius con una mirada esperanzadora.

- Tu estas más feliz porque tienes posibilidades con Meggan, pero lo que es yo tengo menos posibilidades que tener algo con Lily como de que Sirius se case –dijo James mirando al suelo apenado.

- Entonces tienes muchas posibilidades amigo mío –dijo Sirius haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañados –porque para navidad voy a pedir la mano de Jane al profesor Dumbledor.

- ¿¿Qué?? –dijeron todos.

- Eso que voy a pedirle matrimonio a Jane –dijo Sirius muy confiado.

- Canuto ¿No crees que estas yendo muy rápido? –pregunto Peter.

- No querido colagusano no lo creo –dijo Sirius como si nada.

- ¿y si Jane te dice que no? –pregunto Remus.

- No lo hará –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo James.

- Porque lo se –dijo Sirius caminando hacia la torre.

- No la habrás dejado embarazada ¿verdad? –pregunto James cuando lo alcanzaron.

- Claro que no tonto, yo jamás le he tocado –dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

- Oye no te hagas el ofendido porque te conocemos perfectamente –dijo Remus mientras entraban a la torre.

- Si lo se, pero yo he cambiado y ahora no soy el mismo –dijo Sirius mirándolos seriamente.

- Pues eso parece –dijo Jame mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo por fin había sentado cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No pedo creer que Jane nos haya hecho eso –decía Meggan mientras entraban a su habitación.

- Por hacerse la graciosa ahora ellos saben que estamos enamoradas de ellos –decía Lily sentándose en su cama.

- No puedo creerlo –decía Meggan.

- Chicas –decía Liss entrando a la habitación tras ellas –oigan no se enojen era una broma.

- De muy mal gusto déjame decirte –decía Meggan enfadada.

- Tienen que verle el lado bueno –dijo Liss sentándose el lado de Lily quien no la miraba a la cara.

- Dime cual es, por favor –decía Meggan con sarcasmo.

- El que ahora ellos saben que ustedes sienten lo mismo que ellos –dijo Jane mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Si claro –dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

- Es verdad¿acaso creen que estaban que reventaban de rojos porque tenían calor? Por favor no sean tontas –dijo Jane sentándose al lado de Meggan.

- ¿EN verdad estaban rojos por eso? –pregunto Meggan después de un rato de silencio.

- Si, es verdad –dijo Liss más animada ya que Lily la miraba de reojo.

- Pues entonces eso quiere decir que tengo posibilidades de invitarlo al baile –dijo Lily pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Planeas pedirle que vaya al baile contigo? –pregunto Meggan atónita.

- Sí ¿Por qué? –pregunto Lily como si nada.

- Porque deberías esperar a que él te lo pidiera –dijo Meggan.

- ¿Y si no lo hace? –pregunto Lily.

- Te puedo asegurar que lo hará –dijo Jane mirando a su amiga como se le iluminaba el rostro.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer Meggan? –pregunto Lily.

- No se –dijo la chica.

- Deberías hablar con él Megg –dijo Jane mirando a si amiga que encontraba muy interesante la manta que estaba sobre la cama.

- ¿Para que? –pregunto Meggan haciéndose la desentendida.

- Para darte una nueva oportunidad con él –dijo Liss.

- No se, no creo que deba –dijo la chica.

- ¿En que quedamos el otro día? Dijimos que lucharíamos por nuestra felicidad –dijo Jane –no estas cumpliendo tu palabra.

- No es fácil –dijo Meggan.

- Bueno, tienes carácter para mandar al demonio a cualquiera menor a tu padre –dijo Lily.

- No es lo mismo chicas –se defendía Meggan.

- Si quieres puedes –dijo Jane –además si tratas de que su relación funciones estoy segura de que Remus te va a dar todo su apoyo.

- Lo se pero no se si podré ser capaz de eso –dijo Meggan.

- Mira primero trata de hacer las pases con Remus y después arreglamos el problema de tus padres –dijo Jane abrazando a su amiga quien se mimito a sonreír.

- Bueno ahora vamos a dormir porque tengo mucho sueño.

Dicho esto todas se fueron a la cama y en pocos minutos se quedaron dormidas o por lo menos eso aparento una de ellas, Jane.

Eras las 11 de la noche y la sala común estaba desierta de no ser por dos jóvenes que estaban acurrucados frente a la chimenea que al parecer no se apagaría hasta que ellos se fueran.

- Cuéntame que era eso que tiene Pytherson –dijo Sirius mientras rodeaba a Jane por la cintura y ambos estaban tapados con una manta muy grande.

- Me tope con él cuando salí de la enfermería y me dijo que estaba haciendo un encargo de mi…tío-dudo la chica ya que se le hacia extraño llamarlo así después de no tener el hechizo –bueno la cosa es que después me volví a encontrar en la sala de los profesores junto a Mcgonagall y mi tío siendo que lo acababa de ver, y me pareció extraño así que fui donde estaban y me puse a escuchar detrás de la puesta y…-trato de decir pero se detuvo al ver la cara que ponía Sirius -¿Qué?

- ¿Tú escuchando detrás de las puertas? Eso no está bien para la sobrina nieta del director –bromeo Sirius ganándose un codazo por parte de su novia.

- Dejan de hacerte el gracioso y déjame terminar. Lo que escuche fue algo de que Mcgonagall metió a algunas personas en el castillo y que las tenía escondidas hasta que todos estuviéramos dormidos y además escuche a Pytherson diciéndole que se había topado conmigo y que para no despertar sospechas me había dicho que le había ido a hacer un favor a mi tío y mi tío le dijo que se no preocupara que él se encargaría de mi para que yo no me enterara porque como yo venía del futuro sabia más de lo que ellos crían pero que no creía que yo sospechara nada –dijo Jane.

- ¿Sospechar sobre que? –pregunto Sirius.

- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar –dijo Jane.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Sirius.

- Con el mapa –dijo ella con una sonrisa de niña buena.

- ¿Cómo…? A olvídalo esperarme aquí –dijo Sirius mientras suba a buscar el dichoso mapa.

Cuando regreso lo abrieron para buscar si es que había alguna actividad en el castillo y se toparon con una gran sorpresa.

En la oficina de Dumbledor había un gran grupo de personas desconocidas casi todas para Sirius pero conocidas para Jane quien había empezado a atar cabos.

Continuara…

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Me bajo la inspiracion y les subi otro capitulo Jejeje... asi que sigan leyendo y depsues me comentan lo que les pareció..._**


	23. Nuestra primera pelea

Capítulo 23: Nuestra primera pelea 

- ¿Quiénes son esos? –pregunto Sirius al ver a esas personas en el mapa.  
- No se –mintió Jane –Pero podríamos averiguarlo.  
- No creo que sea bueno Jane –dijo Sirius mirando a su novia con preocupación –podrían descubrirnos.  
- Sirius nunca te has preocupado de que te descubran –dijo Jane haciendo pucheros –vamos ayúdame.  
- Esta bien, esperame –dijo Sirius mientras subía a su habitación.  
- ¿Qué fuiste a buscar? –pregunto Jane cuando el chico bajo.  
- Mi varita, obvio –dijo Sirius mirando a su novia -¿y la tuya?  
- Se me olvido –dijo Jane apenada –esperare que voy por ella.  
- Date prisa –dijo Sirius cuando Jane subía por las escaleras.  
- Ya esta –dijo Jane una vez estuvo abajo –nos llevamos el mapa ¿verdad?  
- Si tenemos que ser precavidos –dijo Sirius mientras salían por el retrato.  
Caminaron con mucho sigilo hasta llegar a la oficina de Dumbledor donde, según el mapa, estaban todos reunidos.  
Sirius estaba apunto de decir la contraseña para entrar cuando Jane lo detuvo y le dijo que esperara.  
- No lo hagas, espera –dijo Jane antes de que Sirius hablara –es probable que este con algún hechizo para que si alguien dice la contraseña él lo sepa.  
- ¿Se puede hacer eso? –pregunto Sirius sorprendido.  
- Claro Sirius, con la magia se puede hacer casi todo –respondió Jane con aire de sabelotodo.  
- Bueno y como sabremos si este hechizada o no ¿Sabes como? –dijo Sirius para ver si podía pillar a Jane con algo que no supiera pero su novia era muy inteligente.  
- Por supuesto –dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.  
- Hazlo entonces –dijo Sirius retándola a que lo hiciera.  
- Ya veras –dijo la chica parándose frente a la gárgola. Jane hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y pronuncio unas palabras casi inaudibles, provocando que una chispas saliera de la varita y que diera contra la gárgola y en el momento esta dejara escapar por la boca un humo verde.  
- Te lo dije estaba hechizada –dijo Jane mirando a su novio que miraba la escena sorprendido.  
- ¿Y cómo sacamos el hechizo? –pregunto Sirius.  
- Ya lo saque –dijo la chica de manera obvia solo tienes que decir la contraseña, para que hagas algo.  
- Ja-Ja, muy graciosa –dijo Sirius acercándose a la gárgola –"Pastel de calabaza".  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y ellos sin dudarlo comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta pero cuando estaban a menos de un metro de la puerta ciertas personas los detuvieron,  
- ¿Que están haciendo aquí? –Pregunto la voz de James Potter a sus espaldas dándoles el mayor susto de sus vida y eso se reflejo en el estruendoso grito que emitió Jane.  
- Por dios no me des esos sustos cornamenta –protesto Sirius mientras le tapaba la boca a Jane.  
- Eso mismo les pregunto a ustedes –dijo Remus desde el otro lado del pasillo acompañado de Lily y Meggan.  
- Eso a ustedes no les importa –dijo Jane una vez se hubo zafado de los brazos de Sirius.  
- Claro que nos importa –dijo Lily colocándose al lado de Jane –además desapareciste así, sin decir nada y nos preocupamos.  
- Bueno después les explico lo que sucedió pero ahora...-dijo Jane pero no pudo continuar.  
- Ahora me dirás ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? –Pregunto la voz de Dumbledor desde la escalera.  
- Tía Albus ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Jane con falsa inocencia.  
- Eso fue lo que yo te pregunte Jane –dijo el anciano con el semblante serio.  
- Es que necesitábamos hablar contigo –dijo Jane tratando de idear alguna excusa coherente.  
- ¿Todos? –Pregunto el director de manera escéptica.  
- Este... No, solo Sirius y yo, lo que pasa es que como no les avisamos que vendríamos se preocuparon y salieron a buscarnos –dijo Jane señalando a los demás tratando de que sonara creíble.  
- Y ¿Qué es lo tan importante que tenía que decirme? –Pregunto Dumbledor.  
- Pues me gustaría que pudiéramos conversar arriba –pregunto Jane tratando de intimidar un poco a Dumbledor pero no lo logró.  
- No, no podrá ser porque estoy ocupado conversando con gente del ministerio –dijo Dumbledor calmadamente –lo que sea que tenías que decirme tendrá que ser ahora o esperar hasta mañana.  
- Bueno pues entonces mañana hablamos –dijo Jane agarrando la mano de Sirius y a los demás por el pasillo.  
- Creo que se dio cuenta Albus –dijo Pytherson parado atrás de Dumbledor.  
- Puede ser, pero no te preocupes por ahora tratare de mantenerla alejada de esto, aun no es momento de que se entere de lo que sucede –dio Dumbledor girando para mirar al profesor.  
- Pero tarde o temprano se enterara. Más temprano que tarde porque si las cosa siguen así es probable que el ministro venga dentro de la próxima semana con todo aprobado –dijo el profesor a lo que Dumbledor no respondió ya que estaba muy concentrado mirando al cielo estrellado por la ventana.  
- Sé que es muy probable que suceda pero mientras tanto quiero mantenerla alejada de esto, creo que ya a pasado demasiado y tiene que reponerse para lo que viene porque eso si que será difícil –termino de decir Dumbledor subiendo nuevamente a su despacho seguido de Pytherson.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo del colegio, seis chicas caminaban hasta la torre de Gryffindor.  
- Jane dinos de una vez, que fue lo que fuiste a ver al despacho de Dumbledor –decía Meggan parándose frente a Jane cerrándole el paso.  
- Nada Meg, nada –dijo Jane esquivando a su amiga. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de conversar en ese momento, prefería tratar de analizar la situación porque no entendía que estaba pasando.  
- Déjala, tiene que asumir que se equivoco sospechando de Dumbledor –dio Sirius un poco más atrás que ella.  
- No me equivoco Sirius, si fuimos hasta allá fue para verificar algo y ya lo hice –dijo Jane haciéndose la ofendida y entrando a la torre, directo hasta su habitación.  
- ¿Por qué sospechaban de Dumbledor? –Pregunto Lily.  
- Porque vimos en el mapa quienes estaban en el despacho de Dumbledor y era gente extraña y decidimos ir a investigar, solo eso –dijo Sirius girándose hasta la torre para poder hablar con Jane y que no se enfadara con él pero una pregunta de Meggan y las miradas asesinas de James y Remus lo detuvieron.  
- ¿Qué mapa? –Pregunto la chica.  
- Eh... -trató de decir Sirius pero Jane que acababa de salir nuevamente de la torre respondió por él.  
- Es un mapa que muestra todos los terrenos del colegio y además permite saber quienes son las personas que se encuentran en al castillo con nombre y apellido –dijo Jane tras Sirius quien no la miraba, solo se limitaba a escuchar como revelaba uno de los secretos de los merodeadores.  
- ¿En serio? Que interesante –dijo Lily mirando a James quien estaba pálido al igual que Remus –gracias por la información Jane, podría servirme para saber como es que este grupito hace de las suyas sin que nadie se de cuenta.  
- De nada amiga –dijo Jane a Lily – y ahora estamos a mano –dijo esta vez a Sirius, quien entró a la torre echo una furia sin ni siquiera mirarla.  
- Ups, creo que se enojo –dijo Meggan mirando como los otro dos chicos salían tras su amigo.  
- No te preocupes, mañana se le quita –dijo Jane muy confiada y luego subió a su habitación seguida de sus amigas.  
Pero en realidad no se le quito al otro día, como había pronosticado Jane, es más llevaba cerca de una semana sin hablarle y esquivándola cuando ella intentaba besarlo o hablar con él.  
- Ya me estoy cansando de esto –dio Jane cuando Sirius paso por el lado de ella sin siquiera saludarla.  
- Pues parece que esta realmente enfadado por habernos dicho su secreto Jane –dijo Lily detrás de ella.  
- No se porque se enoja, pense que con ustedes ya no había problema –dijo Jane girándose para ver a su amiga.  
- No te preocupes, ya se le va a pasar –dijo Meggan quien bajaba con Liss de su habitación.  
- ¿Y sí, no? –Pregunto Jane preocupada.  
- Que sí, no te preocupes, anda vamos a desayunar luego que me muero de hambre –dijo Lily arrastrando a Jane al comedor.  
Cuando entraron Jane buscar un puesto para sentarse cerca de Sirius pero este estaba sentado entre James y Frank Longbottom, así que se resigno nuevamente y solo lo miro para ver si es que él la miraba pero este estaba con la cabeza a gacha mirando su plato, por lo que se tuvo que sentar casi al otro lado de la mesa con sus amigas y resignarse a que otra vez no le hablaría en todo el día.  
- Sirius cero que sé té esta pasando la mano –dijo James sentado a su lado.  
- YO creo que no –dijo Sirius tajantemente.  
- Oye no se que tanto te enojas si esto podría servirnos de mucho –dijo Remus frente a él.  
- ¿Ayudarnos¿A qué? –Pregunto Sirius.  
- A acercarnos a ellas –dijo James como si fuera muy obvio.  
- Además ellas no se han aprovechado de eso, yo diría que hasta están un poco más cerca de nosotros –dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.  
- Bien por ustedes –dijo Sirius sin ánimos.  
- Creo que deberías pedirle perdón –dijo James.  
- Claro, después de que lo haga ella –dijo Sirius de manera obstinada.  
- La vas a perder –dijo Peter quien solo se limitaba a escuchar y a comer, pero que hora lo miraba con el semblante serio como nunca antes lo había hecho y todos lo notaron.  
- Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Sirius en voz baja.  
- La tengo Sirius –dijo Peter acercándose a sus amigos para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar –Muchos de los buitres de las otras casa se han dado cuanta que ustedes están peleados y te aseguro que no van a dudar en cortejarla si ven la posibilidad, es más yo creo que ahora mismo lo están haciendo –terminó de decir Peter y les indico con un gesto que miraran como una lechuza se posaba delante de Jane y le entregaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.  
Sirius al ver esto se levanto como un resorte y sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera detenerlo se dirigió hasta Jane.  
- Dios mío, rosas –dijo Lily oliendo el remo.  
- ¿Quién te las mando? –Pregunto Meggan mientras hacia lo mismo que Lily.  
- William –dijo Jane mostrándole la tarjeta a sus amigas, pero antes de que estas pudieran verla bien una mano se las arrebato.  
- Así que mi hermanito intenta cortejarte –dijo Sirius leyendo la tarjeta.  
- Por fin me hablas –dijo Jane quitándole la tarjeta de las manos -¿Qué paso¿Te sentiste amenazado?  
Sirius intento ignorar ese comentario y se sentó al lado de ella.  
- Tenemos que hablar –dijo Sirius mirando como su novia guardaba la tarjeta en un sobre.  
- Pues ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar contigo –dijo Jane volviendo a concentrarse en su desayuno.  
- ¿A sí? Pues quieras o no vas a conversar conmigo –dijo Sirius cargándola al hombro a Jane mientras que esta pataleaba y gritaba haciendo que todo el gran comedor se girara a mirarlos.  
- BÁJAME AHORA MISMO SIRIUS BLACK –gritaba desesperada Jane.  
- No hasta que podamos hablar –dijo Sirius saliendo de al gran comedor hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Al legar ahí subió directo hasta su habitación, la tumbo en su cama y cerro la puerta con su varita.  
- Ahora vamos a hablar –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane quien estaba roja de furia.  
- YO NO VOY A HABLR CONTIGO, ÉRES UN ANIMAL –grito Jane tratando de abrir la puerta pero no pudo –déjame salir.  
- Aun así me amas –dijo Sirius tumbándola en la cama para quedar sobre ella y neutralizar sus movimientos.  
- Déjame Sirius, me estas haciendo daño –dijo Jane para que este la soltara pero Sirius no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso.  
- No te estoy apretando así que deja de quejarte –dijo Sirius con voz fuerte para hacerla callar y así poder hablar con ella y funciono.  
- Estoy enfadado contigo por haberles dicho a tus amigas o del mapa. No tenías derecho –dijo Sirius enfatizando en la frase "no tenías derecho".  
- Y tú no tenias derecho a decirles a todos a que habíamos bajado y dejarme como una maníaca que sospecha de todos –dijo Jane con el mismo tono de voz que su novio.  
- No tiene punto de comparación –dijo Sirius sorprendido –tu le dijiste a ellas un secreto que era de todos nosotros.  
- Y ¿Qué? A la larga les hice un favor, gracias a eso estas más cerca que antes –dijo Jane dejando a Sirius sin más argumentos –vez eso no me lo puedes negar.  
- No, no lo niego, pero tienes que admitir que no tenías que tomarte esas atribuciones –dijo Sirius dejando esta vez a Jane si argumentos –vez tampoco me lo puedes negar.  
- Pues no, no lo niego, es más te pido perdón, pero tú tienes que admitir que no debiste dejarme así delante de todos –dijo Jane mirando a los ojos de Sirius quien al escuchar esto esbozó una gran sonrisa.  
- Sé que cometí un error, pero estaba esperando a que tú me pidieras perdón primero y luego lo haría yo –dijo Sirius besándola rápidamente para no darle tiempo de reprocharle nada ya que sabia que con un beso podía hacerla cambien de opinión.  
- Eres un tramposo –le reprochó ella después de separarse por a falta de aire.  
- Lo se por eso lo hice –dijo Sirius colocándose al lado de ella quien al verse libre no dudo en seguirle el juego, ya que sabía perfectamente como podía manipularlo. Por los celos.  
- Todo esta perfecto pero aun no te perdono del todo –dijo Jane dándole la espalda a Sirius quien al oír esto se levantó de golpe.  
- ¿Por qué¿Qué falta? –Pregunto Sirius asustado por la actitud de su novia.  
- Que me regales rosas –dijo Jane haciendo pucheros.  
- ¿Quiénes rosas? Pero de ¿dónde quieres que las saque? –Pregunto Sirius para tratar de tapar la idea que se le había ocurrido.  
- Ahí Sirius –protesto Jane ante la actitud de Sirius pero no siguió porque Sirius había hecho una de sus características caritas de perrito hambriento haciendo que Jane desistiera de sus intenciones.  
- ¿Me perdonas aunque no tenga las rosas? –Pregunto Sirius recibiendo como respuesta un gran beso por parte de su novia que poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso cada vez más apasionado y si ni hubiera sido porque estro James, Remus y Peter a buscar sus libro quien sabe lo que habría pasado.  
- Ejem, ejem –interrumpió James –deberían bajar.  
- Eh si, Sirius levántate –dijo Jane para tratar de sacarse a Sirius de encima pero este no quería aunque tuvo que aceptar ante la mirada de desaprobación de Jane.  
Cuando llegaron al gran comedor las chicas llevaban el ramo de rosas con ellas así que Jane aprovechó el momento y se las devolvió a William.  
- William, de verdad están muy lindas pero no puedo aceptarlas –dijo Jane entregándole en remo al menor de los Black.  
- No, son tuyas si no las quieres tu veras que harás con ellas –dijo William despidiéndose sé Jane con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.  
Jane se sorprendió de lo atrevido que era el chico pero más se sorprendió de lo celoso que podría llegar a sé Sirius ya que entre el resto de los merodeadores tuvieron que retenerlo par que no saliera detrás de su hermano.  
- ¿No te las recibió? –Pregunto Sirius cuando Jane se reunió con ellos.  
- No, me dio que eran mías y que yo veía que hacia con ellas –dijo Jane mirando las roas con resignación.  
- Pues yo me desharé de ellas –dijo Sirius tomando el remo de rosas y con su varita prendió fuego.  
- Que radical –dijo Jame mirando a su amigo.  
- Bueno ahora a clases –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de Jane quien casi se desmaya al oír que Sirius, SU Sirius había dicho tal frase.  
- No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír –dijo Remus mirando tanto a James como a Peter quienes se miraban con caras de entre divertidos y asombrados.  
El día paso son mayores incidentes, aparte de que Sirius estaba todo el rato encima de Jane para que nadie osara siquiera mirarla.  
Al llegar la hora de la cena todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa ya que los fue a visitar el ministro de magia para darles a conocer una noticia muy importante por lo que se rumoreaba.  
- Queridos alumnos, hoy tenemos la ilustre visita del señor ministro. Quien tiene que darles una importante noticia o más bien proposición –dijo Dumbledor sentándose nuevamente dándole así la palabra al ministro.  
- Bueno alumnos, como es sabido por todos a estas alturas, el mundo mágico esta bajo riesgo por causa de cierto mago con ideales demasiado extremistas a mi parecer. Por la extenuante labor que tienen que cumplir las aurors del ministerio y los de otros países que estaban prestándonos su ayuda, hemos decidido buscar entre los estudiantes de séptimo año a algunos futuros aurors para poder prepararlos y así hacer más fácil su entrada a los aurors –dijo el ministro provocando mucho murmullo en el gran comedor.  
- Alumnos por favor guarden silencio –ordenó Dumbledor para que el ministro pudiera continuar.  
- Es por esta razón que les pediremos a los alumnos de séptimo, que se queden un momento después de la cena para poder hablar unos momentos –dijo el ministro girándose para mirar al director y preguntarle -¿Puedo hacerlo yo? –a lo que el director asintió enérgicamente –Pues bueno alumnos, que comience la cena –dijo el ministro sentándose con una gran sonrisa por haber hecho algo que siempre quiso hacer.  
- Esto es genial –dijeron Lily, Jane, Sirius y James a la vez.  
- ¿Planean entrar? –Pregunto Peter a sus amigos.  
- Vamos a ver que se lo que nos dicen y después veremos –dijo Remus volviendo a su cena.  
Mientras tanto Jane meditaba en todo lo que había escuchado y tenia que admitirlo, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

Continuará...

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Bien, ahora así, ya es suficiente por hoy...  
Quiero agradecer a:Nachita; Biank Radcliffe; Biankita Black; IrenePotter...karla; Krissallis Potter; Nahir... _**

Ahora les mando un besote grande a todos y dejen sus comentarios  
Que pasen un buen fin de semana y que Dios los bendiga a todos.

**_Se despide con cariño su humilde servidora..._ **

**(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.♥ Konnyta-granger ♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´ ·.¸)·.¸)**

**  
**


	24. Pruebas

Capítulo 24: Pruebas

Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar todos de séptimo se quedaron en el gran comedor mientras que los alumnos de los cursos inferiores regresaron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

- Bueno alumnos como dejo el ministro hace unos momentos, ustedes tendrán la posibilidad de adelantar sus estudios de aurors, si es que esa era su opción de estudios –dijo Dumbledor.

- Ahora, los que estén interesados tienen que presentarse mañana después del almuerzo en el aula de defensa –dijo el ministro haciendo una pausa -¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-Yo, señor ministro –dijo Lily levantando la mano.

- Dígame señorita... –dijo el ministro.

- Evans. Bueno quería saber ¿Cual va a ser el criterio para elegir a los estudiantes? –Pregunto Lily.

- Bueno, primero se les harán unas pruebas de habilidad, preguntas personales y de conocimientos –respondió el ministro esperando otra pregunta y esta vez fue James el que levanto la mano.

- Si, señor Potter –dijo el ministro señalando a James.

- Señor si hacemos esta curso ¿Cuándo salgamos ya seremos aurors? –Pregunto James.

- No, no serás aurors aun. Cuando salgan, si es que han aprobado el curso, tendrás que rendir otro examen y si ese lo pasan podrás hacer la practica y ejercer su profesión se aurors como profesionales –respondió el ministro esperando otra pregunta pero como no había más manos alzadas se dispuso a hablar –Bueno alumnos espero verlos mañana después de almuerzo para hacerles la prueba a los interesados –dijo el ministro levantándose de su asiento para hacerle una seña a Dumbledor de que ya debía retirarse.

- Bueno alumnos pueden volver a sus salas comunes –dijo Dumbledor levantándose al igual que el ministro para dar por terminada la conversación.

Después de lo dicho por el ministro dentro del gran comedor los alumnos salieron comentando todo lo que había pasado y que era lo que planeaban hacer y los merodeadores y las chicas no eran la excepción.

- Oigan ¿Van a dar la prueba? –Pregunto Peter a los merodeadores.

- Yo sí –dijo James.

- Yo aun no estoy seguro, no creo que dejen a una persona como yo, postular a los aurors –dijo Remus un poco apenado.

- No digas eso lunático, tu condición no puede impedirte que tengas una profesión –dijo James dándole ánimo a su amigo.

- Es verdad Lupin, no tienes que echarte a morir por eso –dijo Meggan a sus espadas.

- ¿Tu vas a dar la prueba? –Pregunto Remus a Meggan.

- Por supuesto que si, no me perdería esa oportunidad por nada del mundo –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- y tu Evans ¿Vas a darla? –Pregunto James a Lily que venía un poco más atrás.

- Claro –dijo la chica con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a James.

- Sirius ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Peter al chico pero no recibió respuesta.

- No te preocupes, ese esta en las nubes colagusano –dijo James mirando a Sirius quien iba a su lado mirando hacia delante con la vista perdida.

- Pues Jane esta en las mismas –dijo Lily mirando Jane que iba caminando unos pasos atrás de ella con la misma mirada que Sirius.

- Jane ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Meggan a su amiga.

- Eh –dijo Jane saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que si estas bien? –Pregunto nuevamente Meggan colocándose al lado de Jane.

- Ah sí, no te preocupes, es solo que estaba pensando en lo que dijo el ministro –respondió Jane a su amiga.

- y ¿Vas a dar la prueba? –Pregunto James provocando que Sirius saliera de sus pensamientos u girara para mirar a Jane.

- Sí –respondió Jane sin dudarlo haciendo que Sirius emitiera un ruido desaprobador –Sirius.

- ¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que no me agrada la idea de que entres a los aurors, es demasiado peligroso –dijo Sirius caminando un poco más adelante que ella.

- ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta Sirius? –Pregunto Jane colocándose frente a él para cerrarle el paso.

- No es que sea egoísta, lo que pasa es que no quiero que te hagan daño, es solo eso –respondió Sirius soteniéndole la mirada a su novia.

- Sirius, entiéndeme por favor, es la mejor opción que tengo para poder cumplir con la misión que me encomendaron –dijo Jane en voz baja para que solo Sirius pudiera escucharlo.

- Lo sé pero, no tienes porque arriesgar tu vida en ello Jane –dijo Sirius bajando la voz al igual que Jane para que solo ellos dos pudieran oírse

- Arriesgaría la vida igual que tú –dijo Jane subiendo la voz nuevamente.

- No sé si voy a dar la prueba –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- ¿Por qué no Sirius? –Pregunto James.

- Porque con los antecedentes de mi familia dudo que me dejen entrar –dijo el chico mirando por la ventana.

- Aun no sabes si van a tomar eso en cuanta o no –dijo Jane acercándose más a Sirius.

- Sí Sirius, no puedes rendirte sin haber luchado –dijo James colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo para daré ánimos.

- Hazlo por tu abuelo Sirius, a él le daría mucho gusto verte seguir sus caminos –dijo Jane tomando sus manos.

- Esta bien la daré –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Que bueno saber que mi hermanito seguirá el ejemplo del viejo Black –dijo William parado frente al grupo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué quieres William? –Pregunto Jane colocándose delante de Sirius para que este no saliera a golpear su hermano.

- Quería avisarle a mi querido hermanito que nuestra madre va a organizar una cena familiar para que presentes a su novia –dijo William con sarcasmo.

- Pues dile a TU madre que no me interesa saber nada de su familia –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de Jane dispuesto a seguir por el pasillo hasta la torre.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? –Pregunto William dándole paso a una mujer de estatura media, delgada y muy refinada.

- Hola hijo –saludo la mujer a Sirius.

- Yo no soy su hijo señora –dijo Sirius.

- Sirius por favor deja de comportarte como un niño –dijo la señora Black acercándose a su hijo para tocar su rostro pero Sirius no se lo permitió.

- Yo corté todo lazo con ustedes cuando decidiste echarme de la casa –dijo Sirius haciéndose para atrás.

- Déjame recordare que fuiste tú, quien quiso irse Sirius –dijo la mujer pasando su mirada desde su hijo a Jane quien permanecía a su lado tomada fuertemente de su mano –Porque mejor no me presentas a tu novia.

- Porque no quiero que se infecte con tanta porquería que ahí en esta familia –dijo Sirius mirando a su madre con un profundo odio.

- Pues déjame decirte que esta porquería de familia, es tu familia –dijo la mujer endureciendo su mirada.

- Para mi desgracia –dijo Sirius entre dientes.

- Quiero hablar con Dumbledor para organizar una reunión familiar para que presentes a tu novia –dijo la mujer ignorando el comentario de su hijo.

- Oiga señora ¿Qué parte del "no quiero saber nada de ustedes" no entendió? –Pregunto Sirius perdiendo los estribos.

- No me faltes el respeto Sirius Black –dijo la mujer con autoridad intentando intimidar a Sirius pero no lo logró.

- Entonces no se meta donde nadie la ha llamado señora –dijo Sirius intentando terminar la conversación.

- Solo quiero saber del futuro de mi pequeño –dijo la mujer con tono maternal.

- No vengas a hacerte la madre preocupada ahora quieres, no necesito presentar a mi novia a mi familia porque ellos ya la conocen –dijo Sirius apuntando a los merodeadores y a las chicas quienes lo miraban con mucho orgullo.

- Como quieras, pero aun así voy a hablar con Dumbledor para ver que opina de la relación entre su sobrina y tú –dijo la mujer intentando seguir por el pasillo pero la voz de Jane la hizo detenerse.

- Señora Black, le rogaría que no se inmiscuya en mi vida –dijo Jane con voz firme haciendo que Sirius esbozara una tremenda sonrisa.

- Me voy a inmiscuir en tu vida, porque te metiste con un miembro de mi familia –dijo la mujer tratando de intimidar a Jane pero esto no lo permitió.

- ¿Señora Black? –Pregunto Dumbledor desde el otro lado del pasillo -¿A qué se debe su visita al castillo?

- Quisiera hablar con usted sobre la relación de mi hijo y su sobrina –dijo la mujer de manera altanera.

- Pues... Yo no veo motivo para conversar, ellos se quieren y... Sí le doy mi opinión, no suelo inmiscuirme en la vida de mi sobrina –dijo el hombre dando por terminada la conversación.

- Como quiera pero quiero advertirle que la presencia de su sobrina en mi familia no es bien vista –dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer por el pasillo seguida de William.

- No puedo creer que mi madre haya dicho eso –dijo Sirius enfurecido.

- No te preocupes Sirius, personalmente me tiene sin cuidado la opinión de tu madre –dijo Jane mirando a su novio y luego a Dumbledor –Gracias tío.

- No te preocupes Jane –dijo el anciano regalándola una sonrisa antes de irse.

- Oigan ¿Podríamos volver a la torre? –Pregunto Liss.

- Claro, vámonos –dijo James encaminándose con el resto de sus compañeros hasta la torre.

Cuando todos llegaron a la torre las chicas, a excepción de Jane, se despidieron de los merodeadores y subieron hasta su habitación.

- Tal vez la invite al baile –dijo James cuando subía las escaleras junto a Remus y Peter.

- ¿Crees que esos dos logren conquistarlas? –Pregunto Sirius a Jane mientras estaban sentados en el sillón.

- Yo creo que ya las conquistaron –dijo Jane a su novio quien se sorprendió de lo dicho por su novia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Porque ellas están más que enamoradas de ellos –dijo Jane mirando a su novio.

- Eso es genial, entonces lo que sienten es mutuo –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues al parecer sí –dijo Jane girando para quedar frente a su novio y poder darle un beso.

- Oye quería darte las gracias por haberme apoyado hoy –dijo Sirius mientras jugaba con el cabello de Jane.

- No tienes porque darme las gracias amor, no voy a permitir que se meta en mi vida ni menos que venga aquí a intentar dominar tu vida después de haberte echado de su casa –dijo Jane alborotando el cabello.

- No hagas eso que me despeinas –dijo Sirius entre risas.

- Pero a mí me encanta como te ves –dijo Jane jugando aun más con el cabello de su novio.

- Oye amor tenemos que irnos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que estar muy descansados para poder dar una buena prueba –dijo Sirius levantándose con Jane en brazos.

- Bueno pero tienes que ir a dejarme a mi habitación –dijo Jane haciendo pucheros.

- Esta bien preciosa –dijo Sirius subiendo con Jane en sus brazos sigilosamente hasta le habitación de las chicas.

Cuando llegó Jane toco la puerta y Meggan les abrió y sin pensarlo dos veces Sirius entro con Jane en sus brazos para que nadie los viera.

- Jane ¿No crees que estas abusando? –Pregunto Lily entre risas al ver entrar a Sirius con su amiga en brazos.

- No... ¿Té molesta amor? –Pregunto Jane a Sirius mientras este la dejaba en la cama que ella le indicaba.

- No, es más así me aseguro que te quedas aquí y que no vas a andar deambulando por el castillo en mitad de la noche –dijo Sirius a modo se broma ganándose un cojinazo por parte de su novia –bueno nos vemos mañana preciosa –dijo el chico despidiéndose de Jane –buenas noche chicas.

- Buenas noches –dijeron las cuarto chicas cuando Sirius salió de la habitación.

Al llegar abajo tanto James como Remus lo estaban esperando sentados en unas butacas.

- ¿Para que quieres nuestra ayuda? –Pregunto Remus levantándose al ver llegar a su amigo.

- Para darle una sorpresa a Jane y de paso que ustedes les manden un respectivo regalo a sus amorcitos –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran pasadas las 6:30 de la mañana y Jane no tenía muchas ganas de levantares y más si es que no escuchaba a ninguna de sus amigas levantadas. Lo único que le llamaba la atención era un extraña olor que había en la habitación, era muy parecido al de rosas, pero no era posible o sí?

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se llevo la mayor sorpresa de su vida. La habitación estaba llena de rosas rojas.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a recoger las rosas pero estas eran demasiadas así que se rindió y se quedó sentada en la cama viendo como de la nada empezaban a caer rosas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Lily despertando -¿Qué es esto?

- No sé, estaba aquí cuando desperté –dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿cómo que ya estaban aquí¿No sabes quien las trajo? –Pregunto la pelirroja.

- No pero me imagino que fue Sirius –dijo Jane con un suspiro enamorado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no fue William? –Dijo Lily sentándose en la cama para notar que la habitación estaba llena de ellas.

- Porque William no le hace para conquistarme, lo hace para molestar a Sirius y además ayer le dije a Sirius que no estaba segura de perdonarlo porque jamás me había regalado rosas –dijo Jane posando la vista en dos ramos que estaban amarrados y a tres tarjetas que estaban a su lado –Mira parece que traen dedicatoria –dijo Jane levantándose de la cama para tomar las tarjetas.

- ¿Para quienes son? –Pregunto Lily con curiosidad.

- Una es para mí, la otra para Meggan y la otra... para ti –dijo Jane entregándole la tarjeta y uno de los ramos a Lily.

- ¿Para mí? –Pregunto Lily sorprendida. Tomo el ramo y la tarjeta y la leyó.

_Mi querida Lily:_

_Sé que es extraño que te mande rosas pero es que se me esta siendo difícil poder ocultar lo que siento por ti y como me pongo tan nervioso al estar contigo preferí escribírtelo._

_Te quiero Lily Evans_

_Y más de lo que te imaginas_

_Espero que disfrutes las rosas, un beso_

_James Potter._

Al leer esto Lily sintió que le faltaba el aire y que las piernas le flaqueaban por lo que se sentó antes de decirle a Jane que era lo que decía la tarjeta, ya que la chica estaba desesperada por saber.

- Vamos Lily respóndeme –decía Jane mientras saltaba a su lado.

- Es de James y dice que me quiere mucho y que este ramo de rosas es para mí –dijo Lily con mucha ilusión en la voz.

- Eso es genial –dijo Meggan que acababa de despertar y escucho lo que dijo Lily.

- Sí y lo más genial es que a ti tambien te mandaron rosas –dijo Jane mientras le entregaba el ramo y la tarjeta a Meggan quien abrió con desesperación la tarjeta y leyó el contenido.

_Mi ángel:_

_No creo que tenga que decirte todo lo que te amo, porque estoy seguro de que lo sabes,_

_Como se que sabes que aunque tengas miedo a tus padres, Yo luchare por ti y porque lo nuestro funcione._

_Ojalá te gusten las rosas _

_Te ama Mucho_

_Remus Lupin._

Al igual que Lily Meggan quedo muy sorprendida, pero nadie tuvo que pedirle que contara lo que le habían puesto en la tarjeta porque ella misma les contó lo que decía.

- Es de Remus y dice que me ama mucho y que va a luchar por lo nuestro –dijo Meggan entre suspiros.

- Falta tu tarjeta Jane, léela –dijo Lily.

- A sí –dijo Jane abriendo la tarjeta – Escuchen:

_Mi pequeña:_

_En realidad no tengo mucho que decir más que TE AMO_

_Te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien _

_Eres lo que me da ánimos día a día_

_Y como me dijiste que nunca te había regalado rosas decidí hacerlo hoy_

_Y espero que te basten con estas..._

_Aunque si quieres más solo tienes que decírmelo que Yo lo volvería a hacer mil veces si así lo quisieras._

_Te adora y te ama_

_Sirius Black._

- ¿No es precioso? –Dijo Jane tirándose en su cama como si se hubiera desmayado provocando las risas de sus amigas, las cuales despertaron Liss quien hasta ese momento no se había percatado del escándalo que estaban haciendo sus amigas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Liss soñolienta.

- Nada, solo que nuestros príncipes nos enviaron rosas –dijo Jane tomando un puñado de rosas que estaban en el suelo y levantándolas para que la chica pudiera verlas.

- WOW –dijo Liss al sentarse en su cama y notar que el suelo de la habitación estaba lleno de ellas y que seguían cayendo del cielo más y más.

- Creo que tenemos que arreglarnos para poder agradecerles como se debe –dijo Meggan haciéndole señas a Jane y a Lily para que la siguieran.

Después de una hora las cuatro estuvieron listas para bajar a desayunar y agradecerles a sus amores por la sorpresa.

Cuando bajaron a la sala común los chicas tambien venían bajando de su habitación así que aprovecharon el momento para poder agradecerles y la primera que lo hizo fue Jane, quien al ver a Sirius salió corriendo hasta quedar colgada de su cuello con Sirius sosteniéndola fuertemente de la cintura.

- Gracias amor, estaban preciosas –dijo la chica dándole un sin fin de besos a su novio quien estaba encantado con tal muestra de cariño.

- ES lo mínimo que se merece mi princesa –dijo Sirius sentándose en una de las butacas y colocando a Jane en sus piernas.

Mientras esto sucedía tanto Lily como Meggan se habían acercado a James y a Remus respectivamente.

- Gracias por las rosas James estaban hermosas –dijo Lily muy sonrojada.

- De nada –dijo James mirando como la chica que intentaba esquivar su mirada –Eh Lily...

- James, quiero hablar contigo –dijo Lily adelantándose a James –¿Podríamos juntarnos antes del almuerzo?

- Claro –dijo James antes de que ambos salieran hasta el gran comedor.

&&&&&&&&&

- Remus quiero agradecerte por lo de las rosas –dijo Meggan muy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, es lo que Yo en realidad siento –respondió Remus con el mismo nerviosismo que Meggan.

- Remus... –dijo Meggan después de unos minutos en silencio.

- Mm –dijo Remus pero antes de que pudiera levantar la vista hasta la chica, ella tomó su rostro con sus manos y le dio un tímido beso a Remus quien antes de que la chica se separara por completo de él, la tomo por la cintura y profundizo el beso sorprendiendo a Meggan.

- Oye ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlos solos? –Pregunto Jane mirando como Remus y Meggan se besaban apasionadamente.

- Yo creo que sí –respondió Sirius levantándose junto a Jane desapareciendo por el retrato dejando a Remus y a Meggan explorando en la boca uno del otro.

Después de unos minutos las tres nuevas parejas estaban sentadas desayunando en el gran comedor bajo la mirada indignada de ciertas fans hacia Jane y Lily y de un Slytherin rubio y de mirada gris hacia Remus quien no paraba de besar a Meggan.

Después del almuerzo estaban todos los alumnos que iban a dar la prueba para los aurors fuera del aula de defensa.

- Miren vinieron muchos a la prueba –dijo Meggan cuando los tres merodeadores y las chicas llegaban al aula de defensa.

- Sí, vinieron muchos –dijo Jane parándose en la punta de los pies para poder ver más allá de las personas que estaban delante de ella –al parecer tambien vinieron varios Slytherins.

- Bueno, las pruebas eran para todos –dijo Lily mirando en la misma dirección que su amiga muy pegada a James, quien tenía una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro.

- James ¿Por qué la sonrisa? –Pregunto Sirius cerca del odio de su amigo para que solo él pudiera oírlo.

- Después te cuento –respondió James con una sonrisa aun más pronunciada

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió y salió una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con una capa negra muy ajustada quien estaba acompañada del ministro de magia.

- Alumnos voy a pedirles que entren en grupos de tres por favor, hagan una fila y cuando la puerta de abra van entrando –dijo el ministro de magia entrando con la mujer.

Pasada una hora llevaban cerca de un tercio de todos los alumnos que habían llegado por lo que Jane y los demás que estaban cerca de los últimos tuvieron que esperar por unas dos horas más para que la fila avanzara hasta el lugar donde estaban ellos.

Cuando les todo el turno a las chicas se desearon suerte y entraron luego de que de abriera la puerta. Al entrar notaron que había tres mesas, muy apartadas la una de la otra.

Jane, que era la que estaba en medio fue a la mesa que estaba frente a ella, Meggan que estaba a la derecha de Jane se dirigió a la mesa que estaba hacia su lado y Lily a la que sobraba.

- Su nombre –pregunto la mujer que había salido junto con el ministro.

- Jane Dumbledor –respondió Jane.

- Edad -

- 16 años –respondió Jane ganándose una mirada por parte de la mujer.

- ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento? –Pregunto la mujer.

- el 28 de octubre –respondió Jane a lo que a mujer asintió.

- Bueno Jane, mi nombre es Mafalda Harvins y te voy a hacer algunas pruebas para ver que tan buena eres en defensa OK? –Dijo la mujer a lo que Jane asintió y retrocedió un poco al ver que la mujer se ponía de pie –tendrás que esquivar algunos hechizos y prot3gerte de otros.

- Esta bien –respondió Jane poniéndose en posición de combate.

La mujer le lanzó unos hechizos bastante potentes, los cuales Jane esquivo bastante facil, pero lo que no se espero fue el _Imperius_ que lanzo la mujer, que le llego de lleno en el pecho.

- ¿No te esperabas esto? Pues debes estar preparada para todo –dijo la mujer mirando a Jane quien estaba completamente inmóvil –Ahora quiero que traigas tu varita y la coloques sobre la meso.

Jane al recibir la orden sintió una fuerza invisible que la impulsaba con mucha fuerza muy grande a caminar hacia la mesa y dejar la varita, pero ella estaba tratando de resistirse con todas sus fueras y aunque con mucho esfuerzo logró zafarse del hechizo, haciendo sonreír a la mujer, quien no esperaba menos de ella.

- Bueno esto es todo, puedes irte –dijo la mujer señalando una puerta diferente por la cual había entrado.

Cuando Jane salió se dio cuenta que las chicas ya habían salido y que estaban esperándola.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Meggan levantándose del suelo.

- Bien, creo –dijo Jane mirando a Lily – y a ustedes ¿cómo les fue?

- A mí bien –respondió Lily mirando a su amiga.

- A mí también –dijo Meggan volviendo a sentarse en el suelo al lado de Lily –siéntate para que esperemos a los chicos.

- Bueno –dijo Jane sentándose el lado de Meggan.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a James, quien traía una tremenda sonrisa por lo que no le preguntaron como le había ida ya que solo había que mirar su rostro. Después de unos cinco minutos más se abrió la puerta nuevamente dejando salir esta vez a Sirius quien al igual que James traía una tremenda sonrisa, pero al que al parecer no le fue tan bien, fue a Remus, quien no salió con muy buena cara de la prueba.

- ¿cómo te fue Remus? –Pregunto James cuando se reunió con ellos.

- No muy bien –respondió el chico saliendo pro el pasillo seguido por Meggan, quien se preocupó mucho al verlo así.

- Creo que fue por lo de la licantropía –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a James y a Lily quienes no sabían que Jane estaba enterada de eso.

- ¿cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto James a Jane.

- Oye no me subestimes, me doy cuenta de que su salud no es muy buena cerca de la luna llena y que no aparece durante ella, es un poco obvio –dijo Jane para saciar la curiosidad de James, pero no pudo saciar la de Lily, quien la miraba no muy convencida de lo que había ducho Jane, pero no preguntaría nada, no por ahora.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la torre para poder cambiarnos –dijo Sirius para poder salir rápido de la situación.

La tarde paso bastante rápida y al llegar la cena Dumbledor anunció que las personas que iban a tomar el curso de auror ya estaban seleccionadas, provocando una gran incertidumbre en los alumnos de séptimo, en especial en cierto chico de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel y un gran gusto por los chocolates...

Continuara...

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Holis a todos... ojala que esten bien porque lo que es yo esoty muerta de cansada con la infinidad de cosas que e tendo que hacer... pero en fin..._**

**_Quiero aprovechar antes de todo, responder algunas preguntitas que surguieron por ahi..._**

**_1ª Hermione NO PUEDE volver al futuro porque la unica forma en que esto suceda es con el portal que creo Dumbledor y el abuelo de Sirius, el cual... esta destrozaco por el hechizo que lanzo Harry para evitar que la siguieran..._**

**_2ª El nombre del hermano de Sirius es William porque cuando escribi este ff, no habia sabía muy bien el nombre y cuando lo pude averiguar llevaba mas de la mitad del ff escrito y huibiera sido un enredo para todos cambiarle el nombre..._**

**_3ª No me e olvidado de como es Sirius, pero la sensualidad no siempre es estar intentando estar con todas... a mi juicio hay otras maneras de ser muy sexy..._**

**_Espero que las respuestas sean de su agrado para quienes las hicieron...  
Ahora quiero mandar saludos a: Mica-prongs; biankita Black; Julieta; Nita; Krissalis Potter; Biank radcliffe; The darkness princess..._**

**_Ahora me despido mandandoles muchos bexos y abraxos a todos... queDios los bendiga.  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ _konnyta -granger_.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**


	25. verdades que duelen

Capítulo 25: Verdades que duelen

- Bueno primero que nada, quiero decirles a todos que están en muy buenas condiciones y que los resultados de las pruebas me dejan muy satisfecho –dijo el ministro cuando Dumbledor le dio la palabra –ahora, para no hacerlos esperar más la señora Harvins les leerla la nomina de alumnos seleccionados.

- Fue ella la que me selecciono a mí –dijo Jane a Sirius mientras miraban a la mujer.

- Bueno, comenzare leyendo los alumnos por cada casa y comenzare con Gryffindor. En cuanto los nombre quiero que salgan por la puerta lateral y me esperen en esa habitación –dijo la mujer señalando la pequeña puerta que estaba frente a la masa de profesores –Los Gryffindor seleccionados son: Meggan Robertson, Lily Evans, James Potter... bueno ¿qué esperan? Salgan ya –dijo la señora Harvins señalando la puerta por lo que todos los nombrados se levantaron y salieron –Jane Dumbledor, Sirius Black y Frank Longbbotom –dijo la mujer mientras todos los nombrados se dirigían a la sala.

- ¿Y Remus? –preguntó Meggan al ver entrar a los chicos.

- No lo nombraron Meg –dijo Jane acercándose a su amiga quien se entristeció mucho.

- Remus tienes que estar muy triste –dijo Meggan sentándose en el brazo de uno de los sillones que adornaban la habitación.

- No te preocupes, Remus es fuerte, esto no le afectara –dijo Sirius mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo absolutamente cerrado por las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

- Aun así creo que no es justo –dijo Meggan cruzándose de brazos.

Pasados los minutos más alumnos entraron a la habitación. Una chica de Ravenclaw, cuatro de Slytherin y nadie de Hufflepuff.

- Alice –dijo Frank al ver entrar a la chica de Ravenclaw, quien era su novia – ¿Solo tú fuiste seleccionada?

- Si, es que no muchos de mi casa les llamó la atención la propuesta, casi todos quieren ser sanadores –dijo la chica asiendo un gesto de desaprobación.

- Bueno al parecer no fue tan buena la selección –dijo Sirius mientras cuatro chicos de Slytherin entraban a la habitación.

- No molestes Black –dijo uno de los chicos haciendo un gesto para provocar a Sirius quien de inmediato intento acercarse pero James lo detuvo.

- Canuto no te metas en problemas ahora, estamos recién empezando OK? –dijo James mientras Sirius volvió a su sitio sin dejar de mirar al chico con profundo odio.

Después de unos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron el ministro, la señora Harvins, Mcgonagall, Pytherson y Dumbledor.

- Bueno chicos ustedes aun sido los seleccionados para participar de este curso –dijo el ministro mirando a todos y en especial a Jane quien sentía una cierta incomodidad cuando este la miraba –primero que nada quiero informarles como se va a llevar a cabo este curso y quienes van a hacer sus profesores.

- Señor ministro creo que sería bueno que ellos se presentaran para que usted supiera quienes son los futuros aurors –dijo Dumbledor desde un rincón de la habitación.

- Si, creo que sería conveniente –dijo el ministro al director –usted, dígame su nombre por favor.

- Yo soy Meggan Roberton señor, de la casa Gryffindor –respondió Meggan un poco intimidada.

- y ¿Usted? –pregunto el ministro a Alice.

- Mi nombre es Alice Macglegar y soy de Ravenclw –dijo ella con un poco más personalidad que Meggan.

- Ustedes –dijo esta vez apuntando a Sirius, James y Lily.

- Mi nombre es Lily Evans –dijo Lily.

- El mío James Potter –respondió James

- Y yo soy Sirius Black y todos somos de Gryffindor –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane a quien supuestamente le preguntarían ahora, pero el ministro se la salto olímpicamente siguiendo con los Slytherins que se encontraban a continuación.

- Mi nombre es Eleazar Zanbiens –dijo el chico con quien Sirius había tenido en pequeño encontrón.

- Yo soy Mark Macknamara –dijo el siguiente.

- Yo Albert Macknamara –dijo el otro.

- y yo Marcus Michigan –dijo el ultimo chico que se encontraba más alejado de todo el resto.

- ¿Ustedes son de Slytherin? –pregunto el ministro a lo que los chicos asintieron –bueno ahora que los conozco a todos…

- Señor falta Jane –dijo Lily mirando a Jane quien estaba un poco sorprendida por la extraña actitud del ministro.

- No se preocupe señorita Evans, a la sobrina de Dumbledor la conozco perfectamente –dijo el ministro sin siquiera mirar a Jane quien se limito solamente a mirar a si tío buscando respuesta pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada que le indicaba que no dijera nada.

- Ahora para continuar les voy a presentar a sus profesores –dijo el ministro girando hacia los tres docentes que se encontraban tras él –ella el la señora Mafalda Harvins y les impartirá la clase de pociones avanzada, bueno a la profesora Mcgonagall ya la conocen y les impartirá la clase de Transformaciones y el señor Pytherson quien también es conocido para ustedes impartirá la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Avanzada –dijo el ministro y le cedió la palabra a la profesora Harvins.

- Bueno chicos como a mi no me conocen me voy a presentar y a comentarles un poco sobre el curso. Mi nombre el Mafalda Harvins y le impartiré Pociones Avanzada. Se que se preguntan porque no es su actual profesor de Pociones, el profesor Pytherson, quien les dará las clases. Lo que sucede es que el profesor es un auror profesional al igual que yo, pero su especialidad son la defensa por lo que preferimos asegurarnos de prepararlos correctamente con él para que aprendieran mejor y yo quedarme con Pociones que es mi especialidad –dijo la mujer haciendo una pausa –El curso será impartido los días Sábados y domingos en la mañana por lo que sus salidas a Hogsmeade serán estos días pero solamente en las tardes –dijo la mujer haciendo otra pausa para ver si es que alguien tenia preguntas pero nadie levanto la mano no hablo por lo que ella decidió continuar – Las evaluaciones serán igual que sus materias comunes pero no tendrán trabajos especiales para que no interfieran con sus clases normales, solamente tendrán que practicar cuando estén en clases. ¿Alguna pregunta? –pregunto la Mujer y Lily levanto la mano.

- ¿Cómo van a repartir los horarios? –pregunto la pelirroja.

- El sábado tendrán solamente Defensa y el domingo Transformaciones y Pociones –dijo la mujer mientras veía las caras de resignación de los alumnos.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –dijo Harvins y todos permanecieron callados.

- Bueno solo tengo que pedirles un favor –dijo el ministro a los alumnos –preferiría que no comentaran demasiado las cosas que están haciendo en los cursos.

- Si señor –respondieron todos.

- Bueno señores pueden volver al comedor –dijo Dumbledor abriéndoles la puerta para que salieran todos, pero cuando Jane iba a salir el ministro la llamó.

- Señorita Dumbledor quédese un momento –dijo el ministro.

- Si señor –dijo Jane girándose en el momento en el que Pytherson le lanzaba una extraña mirada a Dumbledor y este contestaba de manera afirmativa pero muy disimuladamente –Sirius nos vemos en la sala común –dijo Jane a Sirius quien salio acompañado de James Lily y Meggan.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación incluyendo a Pytherson, Mcgonagall y Harvins el ministro se coloco al lado de la ventana mirando a Dumbledor quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones al igual que Jane, el ministro alzó la voz para poder hablar.

- Llego la hora de decirle a tu sobrina quien era realmente su padre –dijo el ministro mirando a Jane con odio –señorita Dumbledor su padre era aliado del que no debe ser nombrado.

- ¿De qué esta hablando? –Pregunto Jane sin entender donde quería llegar el ministro el ministro.

- Él le entregaba información a ese mago oscuro para poder atacar al ministerio y recibía dinero por ello –dijo el ministro mirando como el rostro de Jane mostraba un tremendo desconcierto.

- Tu padre pago por eso en Azkaban Jane –dijo Dumbledor atrayendo la mirada de Jane –cuando lo descubrieron paso varios años de Azkaban y lo obligaron a entregar todo el dinero que había recibido.

- Perdón que te interrumpa Dumbledor, pero las cosas no son tan así. Tu padre no entregó todo el dinero que recibió sino que lo invirtió comprando terrenos y otras propiedades –dijo el ministro –es decir, todas las cosas que heredaste de él son con ese dinero así que tendrás que devolverlo.

- Lo siento pero esta vez soy Yo el que tendrá que interrumpirlo, las cosas que heredo Jane no son de mi hermano... son de su esposa Alanissa –dijo Dumbledor ganándose una mirada asesina del ministro.

- Alanissa no tenía dinero para poseer esas propiedades –dijo el ministro muy alterado.

- Y usted ¿Por qué habla como si la conociera? –Pregunto Jane sorprendida de la actitud del ministro.

- ES porque él a conoció muy bien ¿verdad señor ministro? –Pregunto Dumbledor al ministro, quien se limitó a mirarlo con odio.

- No me importa lo que diga Dumbledor, a menos que tengas pruebas de lo que estas diciendo las cosas que pertenecían a tu hermano serán rematadas –dijo el ministro con intensiones de salir de la habitación pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Dumbledor lo detuvo.

- Si quiere pruebas señor ministro, entonces debe venir mañana a las 9:00 –dijo Dumbledor volviendo la mirada hacia Jane quien estaba realmente desconcertada con lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez Dumbledor se giro el ministro salió de la habitación dando un portazo al salir dejando a Dumbledor y a Jane solos en ella.

- Tío explicarme que acaba de suceder porque no entiendo nada –dijo Jane dejándose caer al sillón.

- Mira Jane las cosas no son tan fáciles de explicar –dijo Dumbledor sentándose el lado de ella pero de una manera mucho más delicada.

- Ninguna de las cosas que me has dicho en el tiempo que llevo aquí a sido fáciles así que solo dilo –dijo Jane mirando a su tío a los ojos.

- Bueno, primero que nada lo de tu padre... perdón, tu abuelo es verdad. Él era un aliado de Voldemort Jane –dijo Dumbledor esperando la reacción escandalizada de ella pero solo alzó las cejas –y con respecto a tu... abuela... bueno ella estuvo casada con el ministro, pero no duraron mucho y ella lo dejó.

- Lo dejó por mí... ¿Cómo le digo? –Dijo Jane un poco confundida.

- Dile como quieras y sí, lo dejó por mi hermano –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Jane – después de que ella se separó de él, se fue a vivir con mi hermano y una vez estuvieron completamente separados se caso con él.

- Eso, no me lo esperaba –dijo Jane visiblemente afectada –bueno pero eso no me explica lo que sucedió con mi… ¡hay tu ya sabes! –dijo Jane.

- Bueno mi hermano en un comienzo se dedico a pasarle información a Voldemort pero luego de que muriera nuestros padres por su culpa se revelo pero para mala suerte de él lo descubrieron antes de que pudiera desligarse del todo de él –dijo Dumbledor con profundo pesar en su mirada.

- y ¿Cuándo lo descubrieron lo enviaron a Azkaban? –pregunto Jane.

- Sí, pero solo fue por cinco años –dijo Dumbledor recordando lo sucedido.

- Pero cinco años en prisión es mucho tiempo y más si tomamos en cuanta que es Azkaban –dijo Jane tratando de quitarle importancia pero la verdad era que estaba muy dolida por lo que acababa de enterarse.

- Bueno después que salió de Azkaban conoció a Alanissa, se enamoraron, se casaron y tuvieron a tu tía y a tu madre y el resto de la historia ya la sabes –dijo Dumbledor levantándose para salir pero una pregunta de Jane lo detuvo.

- Tío ¿Dónde están enterrados? –pregunto Jane parándose al igual que Dumbledor.

- Están en el mausoleo de la familia –dijo Dumbledor girándose para quedar frente a su sobrina.

- Tengo muchas preguntas acerca de eso –dijo Jane mirando a su tío.

- Lo sé pero no creo que sea el momento de hablar –dijo con intenciones de salir pero antes de hacerlo de volvió nuevamente hacia Jane y le dijo.

- Mañana tienes que estar a las 8:30 en mi despacho con traje formal –dijo el anciano y antes de que Jane pudiera preguntar algo terminó de decir –Van a leer el testamente de Alanissa –dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando a una Janne llena de dudas y temores.

Pasaban las horas y todos estaban procurados en la sala común ya que ni Jane ni Remus aparecían por ningún lado. La primera había desaparecido después de que hablo con su tío y Remus después de que entraron a la habitación los que habían sido seleccionados se levantó de la mesa y desapareció sin dejar rastros.

- Lily ya no aguanto tenemos que ir a buscar a Remus –decía Meggan dando vueltas por la sala común como una loca.

- Tranquilízate Meggan ya vas a ver que él esta bien –dijo Lily mientras leía un libro o más bien simulaba ya que estaba preocupada por Jane que no aparecía.

- Lo siento James pero yo voy a buscar a Jane –dijo Sirius caminando hacia el retrato.

- Sirius no sacas nada con ir a buscarla. Si no aparece en el mapa es que no esta en el castillo –dijo James desde el sillón con el mapa en sus manos.

- Es que es eso lo que más me preocupa, el que no esté en el castillo –dijo Sirius volviendo hasta el sillón.

- Mira, tengo una idea de donde puede estar Remus y si tenemos suerte a lo mejor Jane esta con él –dijo James tratando de calmar a Sirius pero esto resultó al revés.

- ¿Qué este con Remus a solas? –dijeron Meggan y Sirius casi con un grito.

- TRANQUILÍCENSE –gritaron Lily y James.

- Me parece intolerante que duden de ellos –dijo Lily muy enojada sentándose el lado de James quien no tenia mejor cara.

- Lo siento es que estoy muy preocupado –dijo Sirius sentándose nuevamente en el sillón al otro lado de James.

- Miren están entrando a los terrenos –dijo James asustándoles a todos al tiempo que señalaba en el mapa a dos manchas que decían Jane Dumbledor y Remus Lupin entrando a los terrenos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 1 ½ hora antes &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una chica caminaba despistadamente por los terrenos de Hogwatrs. La razón, se acababa de enterar de la verdadera que provoco la muerte de su familia, algo verdaderamente doloroso para ella.

Si darse cuanta se llego a la entrada del sauce boxeador y por un momento pensó en volver, pero realmente no tenia ánimos d ver a nadie, así que si pensarlo más entro y se dirigió a la casa de los gritos.

Al llegar se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde precisamente conoció a Sirius. Una habitación en el segundo piso que tenía solamente dos sillones muy desgastados y una cama muy vieja junto a una chimenea que extrañamente en estos momentos estaba encendida.

Jane entro para ver quien más se encontraba dentro y cual fue su sorpresa cuando viera en ella a Remus Lupin.

- ¿Remus¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Jane acercándose el chico que también estaba sorprendido al ver a la chica.

- Eso es lo mismo que te iba a pregunta a ti –dijo Remus levantándose del sillón donde estaba.

- Pues…yo necesitaba estar un momento a solas –dijo Jane bajando la mirada.

- Pues entonces queríamos lo mismo –respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué querías estar solo? –pregunto Jane.

- Porque estaba un poco triste por no haber sido elegido para lo del curso de auror –dijo Remus volviendo a su asiento frente a la chimenea.

- Pues eso es injusto, tu condición no te puede impedir que seas alguien en la vida –dijo Jane arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que dijo ya que Remus la miro con los ojos como plato.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? No me digas que Sirius…o tal vez Meggan –trato de decir Remus pero Jane lo detuvo de inmediato.

- No, no los metas a ellos en esto Remus –dijo Janne sentándose en el otro sillón de la habitación.

- Entonces ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Remus nuevamente.

- Remus, para ti no es desconocido de donde vengo –dijo Jane para calmar a su amigo cosa que logró –en el futuro yo sabia de tu licantropía.

- Por eso es que llegaste aquí ¿verdad? –pregunto Remus a lo que Jane asintió –Bueno ahora dime ¿Por qué has venido tú?

- Porque me he enterado de algo que me a desconcertado –dijo Jane bajando la mirada –resulta que la muerte de mis padres fue por venganza –respondió Jane sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Cuándo me dices tus padres en realidad me estas diciendo tus abuelos? –pregunto Remus arrodillándose frente a ella.

- Sí –dijo Jane –Lo que sucede es que mi pa…abuelo fue alguna vez espía de Voldemort.

- ¿Estas jugando? –pregunto Remus sorprendido.

- No, a él le pagaban por la información que le daba a Voldemort –dijo Jane mirando a los ojos miel de si amigo –después de que sus padres murieran él dejo de servir a Voldemort, pero la gente del ministerio lo descubrió y lo obligo a devolver el dinero que había ganada además de enviarlo cinco años a Azkaban –dijo Jane mientras lágrimas cian por sus ojos.

- Tranquilízate Jane –dijo Remus mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo que más me duele es que él, un miembro de mi familia fuera aliado de la persona a la que yo más odio Remus –dijo Jane mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían de sus enfurecidos ojos y recorrían su rostro.

- Jane a pesar de todo el es tu…es parte de tu familia –dijo Remus para pode calmarla.

- Lo se y eso es lo que más me duele, que sea alguien de mi familia el que traiciona –dijo Jane entristeciendo su mirada.

- Pero por lo menos recapacito y devolvió lo que había ganado –dijo Remus dando en otro punto importante.

- Ese el es otro problema. Ahora el ministerio dice que todo lo que herede es con dinero mal habido y quieren quitármelo –dijo Jane sorprendiendo nuevamente a Remus.

- Pero Jane esas son cosas materiales. No debes darles tanta importancia –dijo Remus para consolar a su amiga.

- Lo se, pero es lo único que tengo de ellos –dijo Jane volviendo a sollozar –Mañana van a leer el testamente de mi madre.

- ¿Para qué? -Pregunto Remus extrañado.

- Porque mi tío dice que todo lo que tengo es de mí…abuela y que por ende no pueden quitármelo así que mañana leerán el testamento para poder aclarar las cosas –dijo Jane tratando de calmar su llanto.

- Pues entonces no debes preocuparte –dijo Remus secando las lágrimas de su amiga.

- Pero es que todo esto no me lo esperaba y ha sido tan duro –dijo Jane mientras unas cuantas lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos.

- La vida es dura Jane. Solo debes mirarme a mi –dijo Remus mirando a su amiga con ojos melancólicos.

- Lo siento Remus, tu tienes tus propios problemas y yo molestadote con los míos –dijo Jane secándose las lágrimas –te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para poder encontrar alguna forma de ayudarte con tu enfermedad –dijo Jane secándole una sonrisa a Remus al ver la preocupación de su amiga.

- Te agradezco pero no creo que sirva de mucho –dijo Remus mirando a su amiga.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde –dijo Jane con una sonrisa de ánimo.

- Bueno, pero ahora tenemos que volver porque lo más seguro es que estén buscándonos como locos –dijo Remus a lo que Jane asintió.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación y se fueron rumbo al castillo. Al llegar a la entrada del sauce los dos pusieron sus mejores caras para no procurar a sus amigos.

Salieron del sauce u entraron al castillo, caminaron un poco y llegaron a la torre donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos con no muy buena cara.

-¿Dónde estaban? –preguntaron Meggan y Sirius a la vez.

- Estábamos en la casas de los gritos –dijo Remus calmadamente.

- Y ¿Qué hacían los dos solos ahí? –pregunto Meggan.

- Necesitábamos estar solos Meggan –dijo Jane notando las intenciones de su amiga.

- Pero no estaban solos, estaban juntos –dijo Sirius con el mismo tono que Meggan.

- Canuto nos encontramos por casualidad –dijo Remus.

- ¿Cómo sabias entrar a la casa de los gritos? –pregunto Meggan.

- Porque…yo ya la conocía de antes…o después –dijo Jane confundida ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Remus, Sirius y James.

- ¿La concias de donde? –pregunto esta vez Lily quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

Al escuchar esto Jane supo que las mentiras debían llegar hasta aquí y que era hora de decirles la verdad a sus amigas. Verdad que probablemente no les agradaría a sus amigas y que pondría en peligro su amistad…

Continuara…

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Lo siento pero estoy un poco enferma y no pudo escribir mucho, espero que les guste el capitulo. Gracias por lso reviews_**

****

**_Que Dios los bendiga_**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora_**

****

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	26. Verdades fuera de mi habitacion

Capítulo 26: Verdades fuera de mi habitación 

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos y las chicas esperaban una respuesta por parte de su amiga, quien tomaba fuerzas para enfrentar la verdad con sus amigas.

- Bueno chicas, la verdad es que... –intentó decir Jane pero Liss la interrumpió cuando entro a la sala común.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –Pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa.

- Estamos pidiendo explicaciones –dijo Meggan mirando a Jane.

- ¿Tú de donde vienes? –Pregunto Lily al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga.

- Eh... estaba con Amos –dijo Liss ruborizándose –bueno lo dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

- No Liss quédate, también tienes que estar aquí –dijo Jane sentándose en uno de los sillones e indicándoles al resto que la siguiera.

- Entonces ¿Había algo más detrás de esto? –Pregunto Meggan mirando con rencor tanto a Jane como a Remus.

- No Meggan, esto no tiene nada que ver con Remus así que te pediría que dejaras la escena de celos para otro momento OK? –Dijo Jane perdiendo los estribos.

Al pronunciar estas palabras todos notaron que lo que venia era realmente importante así que guardaron silencio y pusieron toda su atención a Jane.

- Lo que voy a decirles es muy importante, tan importante que no sé que va a pasar con nuestra amistad después de esto –comenzó Jane mirando a Meggan, Lily y Liss –Esto tiene que ver con mis verdaderos orígenes, lo que yo soy y lo que represento –dijo Jane tomando aire para comenzar con el relato de le verdad – Yo vengo desde el futuro.

Al pronunciar estas palabras toda la sala común quedó en un profundo silencio que solo fue roto a momento en el que Liss soltó una carcajada.

- Deja de jugar Jane –dijo Liss entre risas, las cuales desaparecieron al notar a mirada y el semblante serio de su amiga.

- Sé que es difícil creer lo que les dijo pero es la verdad –dijo Jane mirando hacia Lily y Meggan quienes se limitaban a mirarla con el semblante serio.

- ¿Estas diciendo que viajaste desde el futuro no sé cuantos años y apareciste aquí sin más ni más? –Pregunto Meggan sarcásticamente.

- En parte sí –respondió Jane a Meggan.

- Déjate de rodeos y cuéntanos toda la verdad de una vez –dijo Lily con voz firme, voz que dejaba ver claramente que lo que estaba sucediendo no le grabada para nada.

- Bueno si así lo quieres aquí va todo –dijo Jane tomando aire – Yo fui la única sobreviviente de la masacre que dejó Voldemort cuando atacó Hogwarts en mi época. Ese infeliz entro en el castillo cuando estabamos en el banquete de bienvenida, atacó a diestra y siniestra dejando un mar de muertos por el castillo. Yo sobreviví con mis amigos y logré salir del castillo con ellos y una profesora que nos dijo que deberíamos volver al pasado e impedir que eso sucediera. Después de eso ella murió al igual que uno de mis dos amigos. Cuando íbamos a traspasar el portal por el que viajáramos en el tiempo apareció Voldemort y seguido de él, nuestro director para salvarnos pero no sirvió de nada ya que él tambien murió y mi amigo para salvarme me lanzó por el portal y destruyo el portal justo antes de que muriera –dijo Jane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el recordar el episodio nuevamente.

- ¿De donde se supone que apareció ese portal? –Pregunto Lily muy suspicázmente.

- Mi tío y el abuelo de Sirius lo crearon –respondió Jane calmadamente.

- ¿El profesor Dumbledor es verdaderamente tu tío? –Pregunto Meggan.

- Es mi tío abuelos –respondió Jane con orgullo.

- y ¿Cómo supieron ellos que tú vendrías? –Pregunto Liss en tono amable.

- El abuelo de Sirius tuvo una visión y vio que una chica vendría del futuro –respondió Jane con el mismo tono de voz –fue por eso que hicieron el portal, para que yo pudiera llegar.

- ¿Cuántos años retrocediste? –pregunto Meggan tratando de asimilar el relato de su amiga.

- Esa pregunta no la puedo responder –dijo Jane mirando a Meggan.

- ¿Por qué no? –pregunto Lily dudosamente.

- Porque ustedes comenzaran a hacer preguntas. Preguntas que yo no puedo responder –dijo Jane mirando a sus tres amigas y a los merodeadores.

- No puedo creer lo que nos estas diciendo –dijo Lily levantándose de su asiento para dar vueltas por la sala.

- Pero es verdad Lily –dijo James quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio al igual que sus amigos.

- ¿TU sabias esto? –Pregunto Lily a James quien asintió -¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Porque en esa época no me hablabas –respondió James mirando a Lily quien parecía cada vez más furiosa con lo que escuchaba.

- Me imagino que todos ustedes sabían ¿verdad? –pregunto Meggan mirando a Sirius, James y a Remus.

- Yo supe que alguien vendría desde el futuro porque escuche hablar a mi abuelo con Dumbledor y la pude reconocer cuando llegó –dijo Sirius mirando a Lily en especial.

- Y ustedes ¿Cómo se enteraron? –pregunto Meggan a James y a Remus.

- Fue cuando Voldemort atacó el castillo –dijo James.

- Explícate –dijo Lily sentándose frente a James con una mirada muy critica.

- Creo que esta parte será mejor que la explique yo James –dijo Jane llamando a atención de Lily y Meggan.

- Te escuchamos entonces –dijo Meggan volviendo toda su atención nuevamente a Jane.

- Como ustedes saben lo del ataque de Voldemort sucedió porque el hechizo protector del castillo desapareció –dijo Jane tomando aire –Ese hechizo desapareció cuando yo llegue aquí a través del portal del tiempo, se destruyo cuando traspasé la barrera del tiempo y de alguna forma él se entero Después de que le avisamos a mi tío me ofrecí para ayudarlo a buscar información para poder restaurar el hechizo –dijo Jane haciendo una pausa nuevamente –Encontramos unos escritos que decían que la única forma de volver a restaurar el hechizo era llamando a Merlín por medio de su descendiente y resulto ser que su descendiente era mi tío. Cuando lo invocamos y apareció nos dijo que la única forma de restaurar el hechizo era llamando a los cuatro fundadores del colegio a través de los cuatro herederos de las cuatro casas y para mí sorpresa resulto ser que los herederos eran: James por Gryffindor, Remus por Ravenclaw, Sirius por Slytherin y Diggori por Hufflepuff –interrumpió Jane nuevamente para ver si alguien quería pregunta algo pero nadie lo hizo así que continuo –Cuando no enteramos de eso Merlín nos llevó hasta el centro del castillo y me dijo que ahora tenía que aparecer la verdadera heredera de Merlín y que esa era yo. Cuando me dijo eso no lo creí pero me explico que en realidad había sido él el que le había enviado la visión al abuelo de Sirius y que realmente yo pertenecía a los Dumbledor y no era una forma de encubrir mi procedencia como yo pensé en un comienzo. Me explico que el hermano de mi tío, mi abuelo, había tenido gemelas y que una era una squib, por lo que había decidido entregarla para que viviera en una familia muggle cualquiera y que yo era la hija de esa squib a quien mi abuelo había regalado y que ahora que había llegado el pasado arreglo todo para que yo ocupara el lugar de mi tía, le verdadera Jane Dumbledor –dijo Jane terminando su relato.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto Liss.

- Hermione Granger –respondió Jane.

- Así que desde ahora tendremos que llamarte Hermione –dijo Lily con ironía.

- Lily mira…-trató de decir Jane pero Lily la interrumpió.

- No te esfuerces Jane, como tú misma dijiste, esto cambiará por completo el transcurso de nuestra amistad –dijo Lily levantándose del sillón y desapareciendo por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Jane ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto antes? –pregunto Meggan con una mezcla de rencor y tristeza.

- Porque no sabia como lo tomarían, además prefería mantenerlas fuera de esto porque no se que va a pasar si es que alguien se entera y no quiero que les hagan daño –dijo Jane con los ojos llorosos.

- Mira Jane, no puedo decirte que no me duele que nos hayas ocultado esto, pero a la vez te agradezco que lo hayas dicho –dijo Meggan mirándole con sinceridad antes de desaparecer del miso modo que Lily.

La única que quedo ahí fue Liss quien solo se limitaba en sostenerle la mirada a Jane quien estaba destrozada por lo que había pasado.

- Liss no tienes que quedarte si es que no quieres –dijo Jane tratando se aguantar las lágrimas.

- Jane, yo no te juzgo por habernos ocultado esto y jamás lo haré, pero te pido que nos dejes asimilarlo un tiempo antes de decirte que es lo que pensamos –dijo Liss tomando las manos de Jane entre las suyas para darle ánimos antes de salir hasta su habitación. Cuando solo quedaron Jane y los merodeadores en la sala común un silencio se formo entre todos los presentes que fue roto solo cuando Jane comenzó a llorar desesperadamente con las manos en su rostro.

- Jane debes tranquilizarte –dijo Sirius mientras las rodeaba con sus brazos y Sirius se sentaba a su lado.

- Trata de darles tiempo para que lo asimilen –dijo Remus arrodillándose frente a ella.

- Lo que más me angustia…es que por mi culpa…tendrán problemas con las chicas –dijo Jane entre sollozos.

- Por eso no te preocupes Jane, nosotros nos ocupamos de eso ahora debes tranquilizarte y descansar –dijo Remus levantándose y haciéndole señas a Jame para que hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando Jane y Sirius estuvieron solos y Jane estuvo un poco más calmada Sirius secó sus lágrimas y la acurrucó entre sus brazos para que durmiera.

- Jane ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –pregunto Sirius.

- Porque estaba hablando con mi tío y me dijo cosas que no me esperaba –dijo Jane volviendo a sollozar.

- Ya tranquila, si no quieres decir…-dijo Sirius pero Jane no lo dejo hablar.

- Me dijo que mi abuelo fue un espía de Voldemort antes de conocer a mi abuela, que recibía dinero por entregar información a ese tipo y que al descubrirlo lo enviaron a Azkaban por cinco años –dijo Jane mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos –y ahora el ministro me dijo que era probable que todas las cosas que herede de él me las quiten y mi tío me dijo que eso no iba a ser posible porque las cosas que yo tenía eran de mi abuela y que lo comprobaría mañana cuando leyeran su testamento –termino de decir Jane mientras se aferraba más a los brazos de Sirius quien estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? –pregunto Sirius mientras trataba de calmar el llanto de su novia.

- Si –dijo Jane entre los brazos de su novio.

Cuando Sirius por fin calmo un poco a Jane, ella le termino de contar lo de el ministro y su abuela y fue allí cuando Sirius entendió lo desconcertada que estaba ella.

- Jane será mejor que vallamos a dormir –dijo Sirius levantándose al igual que Jane, quien ya estaba comenzando a caminar hasta las escaleras de las chicas.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Sirius.

- A mi habitación –dijo Jane extrañada por la pregunta de Sirius.

- Jane será mejor que no duermas con ellas esta noche, debes dejarlas asimilar lo ocurrido –dijo Sirius tomando su mano.

- Y ¿Dónde quieres que duerma? –pregunto Jane.

- Conmigo –dijo Sirius muy relajadamente haciendo sonrojar a Jane.

- ¿Contigo? –Pregunto Jane ruborizada.

- Sí ¿Por qué no? –dijo Sirius extrañado.

- Es que…bueno…tu y yo…bueno –dijo Jane mientras se movía un poco incomoda.

- Jane no me voy a propasar contigo, yo te respeto demasiado para hacer eso –dijo Sirius rodeándola por la cintura.

- Bueno esta bien, pero déjame ir a buscar mi ropa a la habitación –dijo Jane pero Sirius no le dejo.

- Yo voy, tú sube a la habitación y quédate ahí –dijo Sirius mientras subía a las habitaciones de lasa chicas.

Jane mientras subió hasta la habitación de los merodeadores y tocó la puerta y James abrió la puerta.

- Eh hola –dijo Jane un poco cohibida.

- Hola, pasa –dijo James haciéndose a un lado para hacerla pasar.

Cuando entro noto que la habitación de los chicos no era tan diferente que la de las chicas, la única diferencia era que esta estaba mucho mas desordenada.

- ¿Dónde esta Sirius? –pregunto Remus desde su cama.

- Fue a mi habitación por mi ropa –dijo Jane muy colorada causando una carcajada a James.

- ¿Te quedaras aquí? –pregunto Remus para calmar la vergüenza de Jane.

- Eh, si me dijo que era mejor que no durmiera en la habitación esta noche y que me quedara aquí…aunque no creo que sea lo mejor –dijo Jane ruborizándose en la última parte.

- No te preocupes Jane, si Sirius se sobrepasa solo tienes que gritar –dijo James tirándose en su cama justo en el momento en el que Sirius entraba con un bolso con ropa.

- No seas tarado cornamenta, yo jamás trataría de sobrepasarme con Jane –dijo Sirius un poco ofendido por los dichos de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto Jane para liberar tensiones.

- Bien, me abrió Liss y le pedí que me pasara tu pijama y una túnica de gala para lo de mañana –dijo Sirius colocando el bolso en la que Jane supuso era su cama.

- Ahí es cierto lo había olvidado, gracias amor –dijo Jane dándole un beso en agradecimiento.

- Bueno chicos buenas noches que duerman bien –dijo Remus guardando el libro que leía y cerrando las cortinas.

- Yo también me duermo chicos, que duerman bien y no hagan tanto escándalo –dijo James rápidamente antes de que un cojín tirado por Sirius le llegar en la cabeza.

- Bueno amor ahí tienes el baño para que te cambien tranquila –dijo Sirius pasándole el bolso e indicándole la puerta del baño donde Jane se dirigió de inmediato.

Cuando estuvo dentro mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero la principal era que tendría que dormir con Sirius y no era que le molestara pero el tenerlo tan cerca y de esa manera le hacia pensar en cosas que hasta algún tiempo tenia muy guardadas en su corazón. Al terminar de vestirse salio del baño y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Sirius ya acostado leyendo un libro. Sirius al verla quedo totalmente embobado. Jane llevaba un camisón un par de dedos sobre la rodilla que le quedaba ajustado de los pechos y caía libre y tímidamente por el resto de su cuerpo.

- Sirius ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Jane al ver que Sirius no reaccionaba.

- Sí, sí…ven a acostarte que mañana tienes mucho que hacer –dijo Sirius señalándose un lado de la cama al lado de él.

Cuando ya los dos estuvieron acostados Sirius apago las luces y cerro las cortinas dejando todo el lugar en penumbras provocando un nervio incontrolable en Jane.

- Buenas noches pequeña –dijo Sirius besando la cabeza de Jane.

- Buenas noches amor –dijo Jane besándolo en los labios y girando para quedar supuestamente de espaldas a Sirius. Estuvieron así un par de minutos en los cuales Sirius cayó en un profundo sueño pero Jane no, ya que los nervios de la situación la superaban.

Eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada y Jane no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, es mas parecía que el sueño se le había escapado esa noche así que decidió encender la luz de la mesita y leer algún libro, eso siempre le había fusionado cuando estaba en su época.

Cuando encendió la luz busco un libro con la mirada y encontró uno en el cajón entre abierto de la mesito. Al sacarlo se percato que era una especia de diario de vida así que curiosa por saber que decía lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

1 de septiembre:

Esto realmente parece una estupidez pero realmente siento que debo escribir lo que esta pasando. Hoy soñé con el abuelo, él me decía que hoy llegaría le persona que cambiaria mi vida y la de todos los demás. Estoy nervioso ¿realmente será ella? No quiero hacerme ilusiones, es que la he esperado tanto que no quiero volver a desanimarme.

Espero que sea ella porque ahora es cuando le necesito más que nunca…

- ¿No puedes dormir? –pregunto Sirius al lado de Jane asustándola.

- Dios Sirius no hagas eso –dijo Jane colocándose una mano en el pecho –Oye lo siento Sirius no era mi intención leer esto yo…

- No te preocupes, en realidad yo te lo iba a mostrar hace mucho pero me había olvidado –dijo Sirius tomando el libro en sus manos al tiempo que lo miraba con suma nostalgia.

- ¿Ibas a mostrármelo? –Pregunto Jane a lo que Sirius asintió.

- Además quería entregarte algo –dijo Sirius sacando un libro de mismo color de la mesita de noche –Quiero que tú tengas uno también y así podremos hablar cuando necesites hablar y no podamos juntarnos.

- ¿Pero como? –Pregunto Jane.

- Mira todo lo que tu escribas en tu libro yo lo veré en el mío y de igual modo yo –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Jane –además nadie podrá leer ni tu libro ni el mío mas que nosotros mismos.

- Es genial, esta hermoso –dijo Jane mirando el libro con un brillo especial en los ojos, cosa que fue notada por Sirius.

- ¿Qué sucede¿No te gusto? –Pregunto Sirius dudoso.

- No, no es eso es solo que…bueno es el primer regalo que me das desde que somos novios –dijo Jane completamente roja.

- Mm…es cierto –dijo Sirius mirando al techo como si tuviera pensando pero cuando Jane menos se lo espero le dio un gran beso que la hizo caer de espaldas a la cama, donde siguieron besándose cada vez mas acaloradamente.

- Mm…mm…m Sirius espera –dijo Jane separando a Sirius de su cuerpo ya que esta estaba prácticamente sobre ella.

- Lo siento me deje llevar –dijo Sirius volviendo a su lado de la cama.

- No te preocupes, pero…ahora déjame…dormir porque me bajo el sueño y mañana tengo que estar lucida –dijo Jane arropándose mas antes de abrazar a Sirius de tan manera que el la rodeara con los brazos y la cubriera completamente con ellos haciendo que se perdiera en esos fornido y bien marcados pectorales

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Deberíamos despertarlos –decía una voz chillona.

- No déjalos dormir un poco más –decía una voz mucho más grave que la anterior.

- Si dejémoslos así, además canuto no va a dejar que Jane se valla sola de aquí –dijo la otra voz que le pertenecía a James Potter.

Al decir estas palabras los tres chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Jane y a Sirius solos en ella supuestamente dormidos.

- ¿Ya se fueron? –Pregunto Jane aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, ya se fueron –dijo Sirius levantándose un poco de la cama.

- Uf, pensé que nunca se irían –dijo Jane sentándose el la cama antes de salir de ella y comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste levantarte cuando estaban ellos? –Pregunto Sirius desde le cama.

- Es que no quería que me vieran salir de la ducha…me da vergüenza –dijo Jane roja como un tomate.

- ¿No te da vergüenza que yo te vea? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Si pero no tanto como con ellos, porque tu eres mi novio –dijo Jane un poco mas tranquila.

- Mm…eso me gusta…bueno, déjame ducharme yo primero y después entras tu –dijo Sirius levantándose, tomando sus cosa y entrando al baño.

Diez minutos después Sirius salio del baño duchado vestido o más bien semi-vestido ya que solo traía los pantalones y la camisa abierta dejando ver sus pectorales bien formados y firmes por donde rodaban unas gotas de agua que caían de su cabella completamente mojado y desordenado que le daba un toque MUY sensual.

- Ya esta pequeña, ya puedes entrar –dijo Sirius mientras se colocaba frente al espejo para terminar de arreglarse.

Cuando Jane logró salir de la impresión al ver a Sirius en esas fachas, entró al baño con sus cosas y se dio una ducha. Al terminar comenzó a vestirse con la túnica que Liss le había mandado. Una vez estuvo vestida, maquillada y peinada salio del baño donde Sirius la estaba esperando.

- WOW…te vez preciosa pequeña –dijo Sirius admirando el vestuario de Jane que era una túnica ajustada y unas botas altas de todo color negro.

- ¿Vamos? –Pregunto Jane cuando estuvo lista.

- Sí –dijo Sirius y ambos salieron de la habitación, bajaron al gran comedor a comer algo y luego Sirius dejo a Jane en le entrada de la oficina de Dumbledor.

- Bueno pequeña espero que todo salgo bien –dijo Sirius antes de besarla.

- Yo también –dijo Jane tímidamente.

Después de eso Sirius desapareció por el pasillo dejando a Jane frente a la gárgola de donde aparecería por primera en sociedad vez Jane Dumbledor…

Continuara…

**_Antes que todo, quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora, pero es que e tenido poco tiempo... así que para que me perdonen más rápido les subi dos capitulos de una vez...  
Lo hago así porque la proxima semana se viene muy ajetreada y no tendre tiempo de subir, pero si la semana siguiente esta un poco más relajada subire otro capitulo..._**

**_Ya... ahora los dejo y sigan leyendo... _**


	27. Cambios

Capítulo 27: Cambios

Jane dijo la contraseña, respiro hondo y entro al despacho de su tío. Al entrar vio que ya estaban todos ahí.

- Buenos días Jane –la saludo Dumbledor.

- Buenos días tío –dijo Jane –buenos días señores.

- Buenos días –dijo el ministro y las dos personas que le acompañaban.

- Sería mejor que comenzáramos de una vez Albus –dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaban al ministro.

- Esperemos un minuto más Macnolius, Michael tiene que estar…-dijo Dumbledor en el momento en el que el profesor de pociones entraba en el despacho –llegar.

- Lamento el retraso –dijo el profesor sentándose al lado de Jane.

- Bueno Macnolius ahora podemos comenzar –dijo Dumbledor.

- Esta bien, pónganse todos de pie por favor –dijo el hombre con solemnidad –estamos aquí reunidos para leer la ultima voluntad de la señora Alanissa Dumbledor.

Ella antes de morir acudió a mí para dejar especificado en este testamento a quien quería que le entregaran sus pertenencias si ella fallecía. Por lo que en este momento daremos comienzo a este proceso:

Yo Alanissa Dumbledor, heredo todas mis pertenencias a mi única hija Jane Dumbledor, esto incluyo casas, joyas, dinero o cualquier objeto que me perteneciera.

Por lo que en este testamento mediante la magia que me fue concedida autorizo a mi hija a hacer usar una de mis propiedades y solo desde el momento en el que ella salga de sus estudios podrá ocupar el dinero que me pertenecía.

Alanissa Dumbledor

- Bueno señores este es el testamento de la señora Dumbledor y como ella lo especifica solo podrás usar la cosa en la que estas residiendo en este momento y cuando salgas de Hogwarts te entregare as llaves de las cámaras en donde tiene su dinero –dijo el hombre abriendo un libro que traía consigo.

- Perdón señor pero tengo una pregunta –dijo Jane.

- ¿Cuan sería? –pregunto el hombre.

- ¿Cuáles son los bienes que tenía mi madre?...le parecerá extraño pero…yo no tenía mucho conocimiento de las pertenencias de mis padres –dijo Jane excusándose para no despertar sospechas.

- Te las leeré. Tu madre poseía cuatro mansiones, una en Londres, otra en Francia, otra en Rusia y otra en América, además de las siete cámaras repletas de dinero y joyas que serán traídas por los elfos que desde ahora se pondrán a tu entera disposición –dijo el hombre leyendo el libro –ahora necesito que tu tutor firme este libro por favor.

- Eh…yo no tengo tutor –dijo Jane un poco extrañada.

- Claro que lo tienes Jane –dijo Dumbledor mirándola a ella y luego a Pytherson – Michael por favor.

- Si profesor –dijo Pytherson firmando el libro.

- Bueno señores cero que nosotros tenemos que irnos ahora –dijo el hombre que leyó el testamento saliendo del despacho seguido del otro hombre que acompañaba al ministro y al mismísimo ministro quien nisiquiera se despidió al salir.

- Tío creo que tienes otras buenas explicaciones que darme –dijo Jane cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro lo que quieras –dijo Dumbledor muy calmadamente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el profesor Pytherson era mi tutor? –preguntó Jane enfadada.

- Porque no lo encontré conveniente aun –dijo el hombre calmadamente.

- ¿No te agrada que sea tu tutor? –pregunto Pytherson.

- Si le soy sincera no –dijo Jane enfadada.

- Bueno pues lo lamento porque ya no se puede hacer nada –dijo Dumbledor levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de su despacho.

- No puedo creerlo ¿Quién se cree para venir a dirigir mi vida como se le antoje? –dijo Jane mirando la puerta por la que salio su tío.

- El es tu tío abuelo y tiene derecho a preocuparse por tu futuro –dijo Pytherson parándose el lado de ella.

- Si claro…oye espera ¿Cómo sabes que es mi tío abuelo? –dijo Jane mirando a Pytherson con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues porque…bueno porque –dijo Pytherson comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- Ahí no, no me diga que usted también es uno de mis parientes perdidos –dijo Jane irónicamente.

- ¿Qué?...no esto no puede ser –dijo Jane saliendo del despacho de Dumbledor – a ustedes les encanta guardar secretos ¿verdad?

- Oye deberías preguntar primero las razones antes de criticar –dijo Pytherson mientras salía detrás de ella.

- A si, es cierto, debe ser por…mi bien –dijo Jane con sarcasmo mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo.

- Oye detente, tenemos que hablar –dijo Pytherson tomándola del brazo y haciéndola detenerse.

- No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero hablar con nadie –dijo ella entre dientes.

- Pues vamos a conversar lo quieras o no –dijo Pytherson arrastrándola hasta su despacho que quedaba muy cerca de ahí.

- Suéltame que me haces daño –gritaba Jane mientras trataba de soltarse en vano.

- No es cierto, ni siquiera te estoy presionando con fuerza –dijo el profesor al momento en el que llegaron a la puerta de su despacho y con su varita abrió la puerta – entra.

- No tienes derecho a… -protestó Jane pero Pytherson no la dejo terminar.

- Uf que emocionante otro tío más –dijo Jane con sarcasmo.

- No digas esas cosas, tú no sabes nada –dijo Pytherson con enojo.

- Claro que no se nada, porque USTEDES no me dicen nada –grito Jane con todas su fuerzas.

- esto es por tu…-trato de decir Pytherson pero Jane no lo dejo.

- Por mi bien, eso ya lo has dicho mil veces –dijo Jane caminando hasta la salida a grandes zancadas.

- Soy hermano de tu madre o más bien…tu abuela –dijo Pytherson de espaldas a Jane.

- Y ¿Qué?... ¿Quieres que te diga tío Michael? –pregunto Jane antes de salir del despacho dando un portazo.

- No…solo quiero me escuches…

Al salir del despacho Jane no pudo aguantar las lágrimas así que salio corriendo por uno de las pasillos que es ese momento se llenaban de alumnos que salían de sus clases.

Sin mucha precaución dobló en una esquina y choco con James quien venia saliendo delante de los demás merodeadores de una clase de transformación.

-Perdón –dijo Jane mientras seguía corriendo por el pasillo chocando con varios alumnos.

- ¿Pero que…? –pregunto James sin entender lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Sirius detrás de él.

- Jane acaba de pasar y choco conmigo, estaba llorando –dijo James mirando a Sirius quien sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo tras ella dejando a James con sus cosas.

- ¿Qué le paso a canuto? –pregunto Remus al salir del aula.

- Fue tras Jane que estaba llorando –dijo James mirando a su amigo quien venia de la mano de Meggan.

- ¿Será por lo de ayer? –Pregunto Meggan.

- No lo creo. Tal vez es por lo del testamento de su… ¿Abuela? –dijo Remus un poco dudoso.

- Creo que lo hace por llamar la atención –dijo Lily enfadada.

- Lily ya basta, ceo que te estas pasando –dijo Meggan mirándola con severidad.

- Aun no puedo entender que nos haya mentido –dijo Lily cruzándose d e brazos.

- Lily, ella no nos conocía, era obvio que no nos iba a contar algo tan delicado –dijo Meggan tomándola por el hombro.

- Puede ser pero…-dijo Lily quien no querría dar su brazo a torcer.

- Bueno será mejor que vallamos a la otra clase antes que lleguemos tarde –dijo Remus tomando la mano de Meggan y saliendo por el pasillo, mientras que Lily y James iban mas atrás también tomados de la mano pero de manera más sutil.

Sirius buscaba por todas partes a Jane pero era imposible encontrarla, ya no sabia donde buscar cuando algo tirado en el suelo frente a la puerta de roble que deba a las afueras del castillo le hizo darse una idea de donde podía estar.

Salio del castillo y se escondió entre unos matorrales para poder transformarse en perro y así seguir su olor. Pasaron unos minutos cuando percibió el olor de Jane y sin pensar lo se dirigió hasta él.

Al llegar al lugar donde provenía el olor se sorprendió un poco ya que nuca se imagino encontrarla en la bodega donde guardan las escobas.

- Jane ¿estas ahí? –Pregunto Sirius tras la puerta.

- No –grito la voz de Jane, la cual se notaba afectada.

Sirius al escuchar esta respuesta esbozó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y verla encogida en un rincón.

- Amor ¿Qué haces acá? –Pregunto Sirius arrodillándose frente a ella

- Nada, solo quería estar sola –dijo Jane esquivando la mirada se Sirius.

- Jane, te conozco mejor que nadie para saber que te pasa algo –dijo Sirius levantando la mirada de la chica.

- No nada, de verdad no te preocupes –dijo Jane intentando sonreír, pero sinceramente no le funcionaba.

- Bueno, si no confías en mi no importa –dijo Sirius haciéndose el dolido.

- No, nada de eso Sirius, es solo que…no quiero abrumarte con mis problemas –dijo ella en el momento en el que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Sabes que no me molesta el saber de ti, es más eso me encanta –dijo Sirius sacándole una sonrisa a Jane -¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

- Es que estoy harta de que todo el mundo me oculte cosas –dijo ella muy enfadada.

- Dumbledor salio con otra de las suyas ¿verdad? –pregunto Sirius al lo que Jane negó con le cabeza - ¿y entonces?

- Pytherson es el hermano menor de mi abuela –dijo Jane.

- WOW, esa si es revelación –dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Jane quien comenzaba a llorar.

- ¿Por qué la gente se empeña en ocultarme cosas por mi bien? –dijo Jane.

- No lo se pequeña –dijo Sirius secando sus lágrimas –Pero ¿hablaste con él?

- No. No quiero –dijo Jane haciendo gestos de niña consentida –tengo miedo de enterarme de mas cosas desagradables.

- Lamentablemente en la vida te vas a encontrar con muchas cosas desagradables amor –dijo Sirius recostando a Jane en su pecho y rodeándose con sus brazos para poder protegerla.

- Lo se, pero enterarte de todas esas cosas en un lapsos de dos meses es bastante fuerte –dijo Jane en su defensa.

- Si pero quieras o no vas a tener que hablar con él tarde o temprano –dijo Sirius levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara.

- Pero…-

- No buques excusas Jane, para él también debe ser difícil lo que esta pasando –dijo Sirius.

- Está bien pero no ahora –dijo ella.

- Bueno, pero promete que vas a hacerlo –dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Lo prometo, pero tienes que acompañarme –dijo ella.

- Bueno, ahora volamos que quiero almorzar –dijo Sirius levantándose el igual que Jane.

- Pero Sirius son las 12 del día –dijo Jane extrañada –deberías estar en clases.

- Si, pero si llego ahora me van a castigar y prefiero estar contigo –dijo Sirius rodeándole por la cintura.

- Mira tu eh? –dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos a la cocina para comer algo? –pregunto Sirius.

- OK –dijo Jane y juntos salieron hasta la cocina.

AL llegar ahí los elfos se sorprendieron un poco ya que ellos deberían estar en clases.

- Señor Black, señorita Dumbledor ¿No deberían estar en clases? –Pregunto el elfo.

- No es que el director nos dio permiso –dijo Sirius sentándose en una silla ofrecida por otro elfo igual que Jane.

- ¿Qué quieren? Pidan lo que quieran que nosotros se los traeremos –dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

- AH, bueno entonces queremos…-dijo Sirius preparándose para pedir un banquete pero Jane no lo dejo.

- Queremos jugo de calabaza y unos sándwich –dijo Jane mirando severamente a Sirius quien se limito a asentir y al momento el elfo desapareció por la inmensa cocina.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo quería pedir algo mas –dijo Sirius.

- Sirius no seas cerdo si te lo comes todo en el almuerzo –dijo Jane mientras los dos vasos de jugo y una montaña de sándwich aparecían el la mesa.

- No es justo –dijo Sirius mientras tomaba su jugo y devoraba un par de sándwich.

- Deja de quejarte o nos vamos –dijo Jane severamente y comenzó a comer.

Pasados unos minutos la montaña de sándwich desapareció (casi todos comidos por Sirius), ellos se despidieron de los elfos y se fueron a la sala común.

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de mañana en le sala común entre juegos, besos y un poco (muy poco) de sueño.

Lego la tarde y Jane y Sirius se reincorporaron a las clases que para mala suerte de Jane eran de Pociones así que tuvo que encontrarse con su recién inaugurado tío.

- Bueno chicos los ingredientes están en la pizarrón, si tienen alguna duda solo tienen que preguntar –dijo Pytherson mientras con un simple movimiento de varita hacia aparecer los ingredientes escritos en la pizarra.

Estuvo toda la clase paseándose entre los bancos en especial el de Jane quien solo se limitaba a hacer su poción sin mirar a nadie. AL terminar la clase un par de minutos antes pidió una muestra de las pociones y dio una tarea.

- Ese pergamino lo quiero para la próxima clase práctica y no se olviden que ahora viene que proyecto y que voy a evaluar sus avances así que quiero toda su información cuando vaya a revisar. Ahora pueden irse –dijo Pytherson mientras, con un movimiento de varita, colocaba los frascos en una caja –señorita Dumbledor quédese un minuto por favor.

Al escuchar estas palabras Jane tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no girar y mandar a su "tío-profesor" al mismísimo…

- Jane recuerda lo que te dije en la mañana OK? –dijo Sirius antes de salir del aula donde la esperaría.

- ¿Qué sucede "profesor"? –dijo Jane resaltando la palabra profesor.

- No tienes que tratarme así Jane –dijo el hombre entristeciendo su mirada –deberían llamarme por mi nombre.

- Es que no lo se –dijo Jane suavizando el tono y la manera de hablar.

- Mi nombre es Michael, Jane –dijo el profesor levantándose de su asiento –se que esto es difícil para ti igual que lo es para mi Jane, pero creo o mas bien quiero que nos llevemos mejor, quiero conocerte.

- Se que…esto es duro para los dos…y de verdad lamento lo de esta mañana, pero tienes que darme un poco de tiempo…las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido –dijo Jane sentándose en uno de los bancos.

- Lo se, es por eso que quiero que nos apoyemos, para mi tampoco a sido fácil, me han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que me gustaría compartir contigo –dijo Michael sentándose en su escritorio quedando frente a Jane.

- Te prometo que un día de estos si no estas muy ocupado voy a darme una vuelta por tu despacho OK? –dijo Jane con una sonrisa sincera.

- Siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti –dijo Michael levantándose igual que Jane para despedirse.

Al salir Jane le contó a Sirius lo sucedido y por ende a las chicas que también se encontraban ahí.

EL tiempo pasaba y el clima daba claras señales de eso. El sol y los días calurosos casi se habían ido por completo y las nubes y la nieva llegaba para hacerles compañía. Era casi fines de noviembre y muchas cosas habían pasado.

Primero las clases para los postulantes de aurors habían comenzado con mucho éxito y todos los participantes estaban muy entusiasmados en especial Jane y James, quienes tenían claras aptitudes para la profesión. También había pasado el cumpleaños de Jane, ya tenía 18 años y aunque obligo a Sirius a prometerle que no le haría una fiesta sorpresa, este se las ingenio y les dijo a James, Remus, Meggan y Lily que le organizaran la fiesta y así lo hicieron. La fiesta fue todo un éxito, tal fue así que Lily y Jane hicieron las pases definitivamente y todo problema anterior quedo solucionado.

La relación entre Jane y Michael también cambio y para bien, ambos se tenían mucha confianza y habían tratado de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se juntaban sagradamente los viernes en la noche para conversar de las cosas de ellos y ponerse al día sobre la vida su la familia.

Así pasaron las cosas y los meses los cuales fueron bastante calmados en cuanto a los Black y los slytherins, quienes no hicieron mayores escándalos durante esos meses.

AL llegar diciembre el clima cambio radicalmente y todo rastro de calor desapareció y apareció una oleada de gripo por todo el castillo, que gracias a dios fue detenida por Madame Pomfey.

Como las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban los nervios de Sirius comenzaban a encresparse ya que tenía que hacer algo radical en su vida, proponerle matrimonio a Jane.

- Cornamenta tengo que comprar las argollas –dijo Sirius mientras se vestía para ir a Hogsmeade.

- Sí eso lo se tranquilízate ya lo tengo todo casi listo –dijo Jame mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

- Menos mal que le pedí ayuda a Lily para distraer a Jane –dijo Sirius terminando de peinarse –tu novia es un sol cornamenta.

- Si eso ya lo se –dijo James parado en la puerta de la habitación –ya vámonos.

Así salieron de la habitación y pasaron toda la tarde buscando las argollas que simbolizarían el compromiso entre Jane y Sirius, claro si ella aceptaba. Ese era el otro problema, Sirius ahora no estaba seguro de que Jane quisiera comprometerse con él.

- Cornamenta…Si me dice que no ¿Qué haré? –preguntaba Sirius mientras caminaban hasta el castillo.

- Deja la paranoia Canuto, ella te va a decir que sí –decía Jame mientras caminaban con dificultad por la nieve.

- Sí, no tengo porque dudar –decía Sirius apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

Al llegar al castillo casi todos estaban ahí así que se sentaron con ellos a esperar la hora de la cena.

- ¿Dónde estabas amor? –pregunto Jane a Sirius quien de inmediato se puso terriblemente nervioso.

- Me acompaño para ver un repuesto para el mango de mi escoba –dijo James salvando a Sirius.

- Ah –dijo Jane dudosa de la respuesta, ya que aunque Sirius se la había sacado de en cima estaba muy nervioso y eso significaba que algo grande estaba ocultando.

Fueron a cenar y luego todos fueron a dormir ya que estaban muy cansados por las clases para los aurors. Cuando se despidieron y las chicas estuvieron solas Jane les planteó a sus amigas, las cuales sabían de la idea de Sirius, sus dudas sobre su novio.

- Chicas de verdad tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande me oculta Sirius –dijo Jane sentándose en su cama.

- Tranquilízate Jane, tal vez te esta preparando alguna sorpresa para navidad, recuerda que es para la próxima semana –dijo Liss quien se gano una mirada amenazante de Meggan y Lily.

- No lo se, y ¿si me esta engañando y James lo esta encubriendo? –dijo Jane comiéndose las uñas.

- Eso no Jane, si algo se yo, es que James jamás permitiría que Sirius te engañara, él te quiere mucho…bueno la verdad es que los dos te quieren mucho –dijo Lily mientras

sepillaba su cabello.

- Tienes razón, solo son paranoias mías –dijo Jane acostándose después de desearles bunas noches a todos.

Las dudas tanto de Sirius como de Jane permanecieron durante toda esa semana entes del 24 de diciembre y hasta que las cosas no sucedieran y ambos despejaran sus dudas no se tranquilizarían.

Ya todos los alumnos que pasarían sus vacaciones en sus casas se habían ido y solo quedaban uno que otro alumno, entre ellos Jane, Meggan, Lily y los merodeadores menos Peter quien últimamente estaba muy alejado se sus amigos.

- Hoy es el día canuto –decía Jame mientras se arreglaba para la cena de navidad.

- Lo se, no tienes que repetírmelo cornamenta –dijo Sirius mirándose al espejo.

- Te aseguro que todo va a salir bien –dijo Remus mientras esperaba en la puerta –ahora apresúrense que nos están esperando.

AL bajar no había nadie así que supusieron que estarían todos en el gran comedor esperándolos así que no tardaron más y bajaron hasta el comedor.

AL llegar a la puerta Sirius se detuvo un par de segundos frente a la puerta, estaba nervioso, las cosas cambiarían desde eso momento.

- Las cosas cambiaran –dijo Sirius son la vista pegada en la puerta –Cambiaran para bien o para mal pero cambiaran.

- lo importante es que pase lo que pase acates su decisión Sirius –dijo Remus seriamente.

- Y que recuerdes que nosotros siempre estaremos contigo –cerro la frase James abriendo la puerta del gran comedor para enfrentarse el inevitable cambio…

Continuara…

**_Ahora si, e cumplido... Quiero das las gracias por su paciencia y decirles que la respuesta a su reviews esta en un reiew que me mande a mi misma... intente responder en general y mandarles saludos a todos, por falta de tiempo... (como siempre)..._**

**_Espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos y espero traerles otros la semana que viene..._**

**_Muchos besos para todos, cuidense mucho y que Dios los bendiga...  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	28. ¿Aceptas o no?

Capítulo 28¿Aceptas o no?

Estaba algo nerviosa, las cosas con Sirius no habían estado muy bien durante esa semana. Discutían sin ningún motivo, cosa que jamás habían hecho antes.

- ¿Sucede algo Jane? –pregunto Lily a su lado.

- No nada, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa y…no se porque –dijo Jane recostándose en la silla.

- Tranquila veras que ahora llega y arreglan las cosas –dijo Lily mientras pensaba:" y de que manera se arreglaran las cosas"

- Sí tienes razón –dijo Jane restándole importancia al asunto pero la verdad era que esa noche Jane había soñado con Harry y con Ron, con quienes hace mucho no soñaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Sueño &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jane estaba como siempre en un prado muy hermoso jugando con unas flores que tenía en su mano. Estaba triste por las peleas con Sirius, tenía miedo de que él se hubiera cansado de ella.

- ¿En que piensas? –Pregunto Harry sentado a su lado.

- En Sirius y en que tal vez ya no me quiere –dijo Jane sin poder contener las palabras, en verdad con Harry nuca podía retener las palabras, siempre salían de su boca sin que ella quisiera.

- No tienes que dudar –dijo esta vez Ron quien como siempre intentaba atrapar a esa mariposa.

- ¿No te cansas de perseguir a esa mariposa Ron? –Pregunto Jane entre risas.

- La verdad no –dijo el chico mientras corría como un niño.

- Sirius te ama demasiado Mione –dijo Harry mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Jane.

- Lo sé, pero este tiempo siento que me esta ocultando algo, algo muy importante –dijo Jane mientras jugaba con el cabello de Harry.

- Pues…no te mentiré, él te oculta algo, algo grande sí –dijo Harry incorporándose para quedar casi a la altura de Jane –algo que te aseguro cambiara su relación para siempre.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Jane mientras Harry se levantaba.

- Ya lo veras, ahora debes irte pequeña, cuídate y recuerda que no todas las cosas son malas, aprende a aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida –dijo Harry mientras corría detrás de Ron y se perdían en el prado…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del sueño &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el gran comedor estaban todos los profesores y algunos alumnos que se habían quedado para la navidad.

Era un grupo de casi 30 personas nada más entre alumnos y profesores.

- ¿Dónde estará ese trío? –Pregunto Meggan mientras se levantaba de le mesa para mirar hacia la puerta.

- Tienen que estar por llegar, no te impacientes Meg –dijo Lily mientras miraba a Jane que parecía en su mundo.

- Espero que todo salga bien –dijo Meggan mientras miraba a Jane al igual que Lily.

- Yo también –dijo la pelirroja justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría y entraban James, Sirius y Remus.

- Tardaron mucho –dijo Meggan mirando significativamente a Sirius y haciéndole señas para que se sentara con Jane quien al parecer no se había percatado de que Sirius y los demás habían llegado.

- Hola preciosa –dijo Sirius mientras besaba a Jane haciéndola salir de su mundo.

- Ah hola, tardaron mucho –dijo Jane mientras miraba a los tres chicos.

- Si es que canuto se demoró casi una hora en arreglarse –dijo Remus mientras se sentaba al lado de Meggan en la mesa.

- Bueno, ahora que están todos vamos a comenzar con la cena de navidad –dijo Dumbledor haciendo que aparecieran unos gorros de navidad en la cabeza de cada persona que estaba en el comedor –ahora a comer.

- Por fin –dijo James mientras devoraba todo lo que estaba en la mesa ante la reprochadora mirada de Lily.

- James come más lento que le van a atragantar –dijo Lily mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

-Eg gue gengo ambgre –dijo James con la boca llena.

- No seas cerdo y…-discutía Lily con James mientras que Jane entraba nuevamente en su mundo intentando ignorar el escándalo.

- Amor ¿Te sucede algo? –Pregunto Sirius a Jane sacándose de sus pensamientos.

- No nada estoy bien –dijo Jane sentándose bien.

- ¿De verdad? Mira que te he visto muy extraña estos días –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.

- Igual que yo a ti Sirius –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Sirius.

- No se, deberías decírmelo tú –dijo Jane levantándose de la mesa para salir del gran salón seguida de Sirius.

- Jane espera –dijo Sirius mientras corría tras ella.

- Sirius quiero estar sola –dijo Jane parándose para quedar frente a ella.

- No entiendo que te pasa –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.

- Lo que me pasa es que se que me estas ocultando algo Sirius –dijo Jane con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

- Jane de que hablas, yo no te oculto nada –dijo Sirius para defenderse.

- ¿A no¿Entonces porque tantos secretos con James y tantas salidas a Hogsmeade? –Pregunto Jane mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

- Oye déjame explicarte…-trató de decir Sirius pero Jane se lo impidió.

- No me digas nada Sirius, déjalo así –dijo Jane saliendo por uno de las pasillos y dejando a Sirius parado sin saber que hacer.

- Canuto –dijo James mientras llegaba donde su amigo -¿Qué sucedió?

- Sucedió que todo se fue al demonio –dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto James.

- Cree que le estoy ocultando algo y me dijo que le dejara sola –dijo Sirius mas abatido que nunca.

- Oye hagamos algo, vuelve a la cena y yo hablo con ella OK? –dijo James dándole ánimos a Sirius.

- Esta bien, pero no te esfuerces ya no importa –dijo Sirius mientras volvía al gran comedor.

- A no, claro que no amigo…para esta noche tu estarás comprometido –dijo James mientras veía como Sirius volvía al salón.

Jane estaba sentada en el suelo de la torre de astronomía con la vista perdida, estaba muy abatida, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Todo lo que paso con Sirius la angustiaba mucho, tenía miedo de perderlo tenía miedo de perder al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida.

- No tienes porque tener miedo –dijo una voz que venia desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Jane con desgano.

- Vengo para que no juzgues a Sirius antes de tiempo –dijo James mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- El me oculta algo –dijo Jane mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos – Tal vez tiene a otra y no sabe como…

-No, no, no…eso si que no Jane, si de algo estoy seguro es de que Sirius no te engaña –dijo James mientras secaba las lágrimas de Jane con sus manos.

- Pero es que…-

- Pero nada Jane, no te voy a mentir que Sirius te oculta algo pero déjame decirte que ese algo esta lejos de lo que piensas, es más, creo que ni siquiera te lo imaginas –dijo James con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sabes? –Pregunto Jane mirando a James o a los ojos.

- Todo y nada –respondió James mientras se levantaba –Todo para Sirius y nada para ti, pero si quieres saber lo que yo, deberíamos volver a la cena porque están por terminar y aun queda lo más importante.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Janne levantándose le igual que James.

- Ah, ya lo veras –dijo James mientras que arrastraba a Jane hasta la salida y salían corriendo hasta el gran comedor.

- Ya basta Sirius, me estas poniendo nerviosa –dijo Lily mientras le quietaba la servilleta de las manos.

- Es que ya no aguanto más –dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba – ¿y si no quiere venir y todo se va al demonio?

- No va a pasar porque Jane acaba de entrar, paranoico –dijo Meggan mientras apuntaba hasta la puerta donde estaba James y Jane entrando al gran comedor.

- Que bueno que volvieron miren que ya estábamos por terminar –dijo Dumbledor levantándose de la mesa al igual que todos los demás profesores.

- Eh…profesor, necesito decir algo antes de terminar –dijo Sirius mientras se colocaba en medio de todos –o más bien una proposición que hacer –dijo ahora mirando directamente a Jane a los ojos.

- Claro señor Black, la palabra es suya –dijo Dumbledor mirando como Jane se acercaba a Sirius.

- Sirius yo lo…-intento decir Jane pero Sirius no la dejo ya que puso caballerosamente su dedo en sus labios para callarla.

- Déjame hablar a mi primero Jane –dijo Sirius mientras tomaba sus manos –Se que estos días he estado un poco distante y que te he ocultado cosas pero te aseguro que nada de lo que pienses es verdad…la única verdad aquí es que te amo y quiero que…quiero que seas mi esposa…

Estas palabras sonaron fuertes y claras tanto en el salón como en la mente de Jane, a quien se le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza.

- Jane Dumbledor… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunto Sirius mientras que le arrodillaba frente a ella y colocaba una caja con uno precioso anillo en frente.

Al decir esto el gran comedor quedo en un silencio total ya que todos estaban la respuesta de Jane, quien pensaba en las cosas que le había dicho Harry y en las palabras de James hacia unos minutos atrás.

- Jane –dijo Sirius levantándose del suelo para quedar frente a ella. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaria, no sabia cual sería su respuesta y tenia miedo de que lo rechazara.

Jane por su parte ataba cabos y notaba lo tonta que había sido por haber dudado de Sirius de esa manera, también pasaban por su cabeza miles de imágenes de Harry, Ron sus padres, todos y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

En el momento en el que Sirius ya estaba seguro de que Jane lo iba a rechazar sucedió algo que él no se imagino.

Jane salto a sus brazos y lo beso de una manera que jamás había hecho.

- Claro que acepto amor –dijo Jane mientras que unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Sirius al escuchar esto, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le hacia girar en el aire mientras que todos en el gran comedor aplaudían muy emocionados.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…-gritaba Sirius mientras seguía girando con ella en sus brazos pero se detuvo al percatarse de algo –Espera Jane, déjame ponerte el anillo.

Jane estaba en las nubes, jamás se imagino que esta fuera la sorpresa de Sirius y miraba muy emocionada como Sirius colocaba un hermoso anillo en su dedo.

- Ejem –carraspeo Dumbledor llamando la atención de todos los presentes –bueno, viendo los acontecimientos recientes no me queda más que…felicitarlos.

- Sí, felicidades –dijo James mientras aplaudía con mucha energía.

- No puedo creerlo –decía Jane mientras abrazaba a Sirius por el cuello.

- Tenía mucho miedo de que me dijeras que no –dijo Sirius mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

- Como se te ocurre que me voy a negar a tu proposición amor, tendría que estar loca de remate –dijo Jane mientras volvían a besarse acaloradamente.

- Oigan, oigan tranquilícense, tienen que dejar algo para cuando se casen –dijo James mientras llegaba hasta la pareja.

- Black ¿me dejas felicitar a mi sobrina? –Pregunto Michael detrás de la pareja.

- Eh claro –dijo Sirius mientras Michael estrechaba en sus brazos a Jane.

- Felicidades mi pequeña –dijo Michael mientras besaba a Jane en la cabeza.

- ¿Para cuando es la boda? –Pregunto el profesor Dumbledor acercándose también.

- Eh, bueno –dijo Jane pero Sirius se adelanto.

- Apenas salgamos de Hogwarts –dijo Sirius mientras volvía a abrazar a Jane.

- ¿No creen que es muy pronto? –Pregunto Michael con tono sobre protector.

- No tío esta bien –dijo Jane mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Sirius.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que vuelvan a sus torres a descansar porque este a sido un día muy agotador –dijo Dumbledor mientras hacia que los alumnos salieran del gran salón.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron en la torre, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir las chicas se pusieron a conversar de todo lo sucedido esa tarde al igual que los chicos.

- No puedo creer que lo supieran y no me lo dijeran –decía Jane mientras se ponía su pijama.

- No podíamos decírtelos Jane era una sorpresa –dijo Lily mientras se acostaba.

- y vaya que sorpresa me he llevado –dijo Jane metiéndose en la cama igual que Meggan y Lily.

- Pensamos que le dirías que no, como no respondías –dijo Meggan acomodándose en la cama.

- Es que estaba muy sorprendida –dijo Jane tapándose con las mantas –pero estoy muy feliz.

HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS……

- ¿Ves canuto? Todo salió perfectamente –dijo James mientras le metía a la cama.

- Sí, la verdad es que las cosas no pudieron haber salido mejor –dijo Sirius mientras miraba el techo.

- Solo tengo una pregunto canuto ¿Qué crees que dirán tus padres cuando se enteren? –Pregunto Remus mientras se quitaba la camisa.

- No lo se y no me interesa, lo único que sé, es que solo les avisare a mi abuela y a Andrómeda…a y a los abuelos de James claro esta –dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Remus.

- ¿Dónde planean hacer la boda? –Pregunto James.

- Aun no lo sabemos cornamenta, solo llevamos unas horas de compromiso…"compromiso" suena bien –dijo Sirius entre las risas de él y las de sus amigos…

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de vacaciones jugando y pensando la fecha y el lugar de la boda, así que no se percataron de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones ya se habían ido y que todos los alumnos ya habían llegado y con ellos los chismes del compromiso de Jane y de Sirius.

- Es increíble lo rápido que corren las noticias en este castillo –dijo Meggan mientras se sentaba para desayunar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Jane desde el frente.

- Porque ya TODO el colegio se entero de tu compromiso con Sirius Jane –dijo Meggan mientras le daba una mascada a su tostada.

- Bueno eso no se puede abitar –dijo Lily sentada al lado de Meggan.

- Sí, lo único que espero es no tener problemas por esto –dijo Jane mirando a sus amigas.

- ¿Lo dices por las fans de Sirius o por William? –Pregunto Meggan.

- La verdad…por los dos –dijo Jane con una sonrisa asustada.

Oye pasando a otro tema ¿Han notado lo extraña que esta Liss últimamente? –Pregunto Lily.

- Sí un poco pero no para tanto Li –dijo Meggan.

- Es que ella no se comporta así –dijo la pelirroja.

- Deberíamos hablar con ella –dijo Jane.

- Siempre lo intentamos pero nunca le sacamos nada –dijo Meggan.

- Ah…pero ahora funcionara porque estarán conmigo –dijo Jane con petulancia.

- Uf que humilde –dijo Lily entre risas.

- ¿Quién es humilde? –Pregunto James besando de sorpresa a Lily.

- Jane –dijo Meggan mientras besaba a Remus.

- ¿Mi pequeña?...claro que es humilde ¿Qué pensabas? –Dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba al lado de Jane y la besaba con mucho cariño.

- Por supuesto Sirius, para ti Jane es perfecta –dijo Lily haciendo sonrojar a Jane.

- Claro, ella es mi diosa –dijo Sirius.

- Basta que me da vergüenza –dijo Jane bajando la mirada cosa que provocó la risa de todos.

- Ya, ya, basta de risas que estamos atrasados –dijo Remus apurando los pasos de sus amigos.

- Oye y Peter ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Lily.

- La verdad no sé, cuando yo desperté él ya estaba vestido y apunto de salir –dijo James restándole importancia.

- Tiene que tener alguna noviecita por ahí –dijo Sirius mientras devoraba su desayuno.

"Lo más seguro es que se esté juntando con los slytherin" pensaba Jane.

- Jane apresúrate que llegamos atrasadas –dijo Lily sacando a Jane de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, sí, ya voy –dijo Jane tomando su bolso y saliendo tras sus amigos.

Salieron corriendo por el pasillo hasta la salida del gran comedor, pero para su mala suerte cierto grupito de slytherin los detuvo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo Malfoy mientras miraba a William –a los…

- Los gryffindor sí, esa frase ya nos la sabemos de memoria Malfoy –dijo Meggan mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre las serpientes pero el mismísimo Malfoy le cerró el paso.

- Que graciosa estas hoy preciosa –dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba más al rostro de Meggan y fijaba sus ojos en sus labios.

- Más que tú al parecer Malfoy –dijo Meggan amenazadoramente.

- No me hables en ese tono angelito –dijo Malfoy tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura.

- No te atrevas a tocarla Malfoy –dijo Remus mientras le sacaba las manos de la cintura de Meggan a la fuerza.

- Miren el pobretón se enojo –dijo Malfoy entre las risas de todos los slytherin.

- No le digas así Malfoy –dijo Meggan enfadada.

- Por favor Lupin ¿Vas a dejar que una mujer te defienda? –dijo Blaise, precisamente el futuro padre de Zabinni.

- tu no te metas Blaise –dijo James mientras se interponía entre él y Remus quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Malfoy.

- Vaya el pobretón tiene guarda espaldas –dijo William.

- tú cierra la boca enano –dijo Sirius mientras lo tomaba por la túnica.

- Chicos ya vasta que llegaremos tarde –dijo Jane mientras intentaba calmar a los merodeadores.

- Hola cuñadita, tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo William zafándose de Sirius he intentando llegar hasta Jane pero Sirius no se lo permitió.

- No te le acerques –dijo Sirius entre dientes.

- Oye Sirius solo quiero saludarla y felicitarla por su compromiso contigo –dijo William con falsa inocencia.

- No te molestes William –dijo Sirius mientras tomaba una de las manos de Jane –no tengo ni la más mínima intención de que se mezcle entre ustedes.

- La tratas como si fuera de cristal –dijo William mirando a los ojos a Jane, pero Sirius no respondió.

- Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que ALGUIEN la toque y se quiebre –dijo William mientras le hacia señas a los demás para desaparecer por el pasillo, pero antes de que Blaise se alejara lo suficiente grito.

- Potter cuida bien a tu pelirroja sangre sucia, mira que los ataque están a la orden del día –dijo el slytherin provocando las risas de todos los de su casa.

- Ese imbécil –dijo James entre dientes.

- Tenemos que tener cuidado con eso tres –dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a sus amigos con Jane de la mano.

- Sí –dijo Remus.

- Chicos ya llegamos tarde, mira, estamos retrasados ½ hora –dijo Jane al mirar su reloj.

- Mejor ya no entramos –dijo Meggan mientras miraba de reojo a Lily.

- ¿Estas loca? Si no llegamos nos castigaran por lo que queda de año –dijo Lily desesperada.

- Que no es tanto –dijo Jane mirando a su amiga.

- No bromeen chicas –dijo Lily mirando a las dos chifladas que tenía en frente que la miraban con cara de maniacas.

- Creo que Meggan tienes razón –dijo Remus.

- ¿Remus¿Quieres faltar a clases¿Infringir las reglas? –dijo Sirius en broma para quitarle un poco de tensión al ambiente.

- Sí Sirius –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces la decisión esta tomada –dijo James mientras arrastraba a Lily por el pasillo quien seguía desciendo que esa no era buena idea.

Pasaron la hora en la biblioteca por las amenazas de Lily y porque necesitaban ordenar la información para poder presentarla ese día al profesor de pociones quien los autorizaría a empezar los experimentos para encontrar la poción para la licantropía y así, según Jane, poder ayudar a Remus.

- Bueno chicos vamos a ver que es lo que tienen –dijo Pytherson mientras miraba los pergaminos llenos de apuntes que tenían los chicos en la mesa. Tras unos minutos de análisis dejó los pergaminos en la mesa y los miró a todos.

- Debo admitir que no pensé que pudieran llegar hasta esta etapa, pero me equivoque –dijo el profesor haciendo una pausa –chicos están autorizados para empezar con experimentos.

- Genial –dijo Jane.

- Pero, deben tener mucho cuidado con los ingredientes que ocupan y no olvides informarme de todo lo que planeen hacer OK? –dijo el profesor y lego salio de la biblioteca dejando a los chicos solos.

- Ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver por que empezamos –dijo James mirando a Remus significativamente.

- Yo creo que debemos empezar por la inhibición de los efectos de la enfermedad –dijo Remus a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al llegar el término de las clases todos se dirigieron hasta el gran comedor para cenar.

- Chicos vayan ustedes que tengo que devolver este libro en la biblioteca –dijo Jane mientras salía por el pasillo. Al llegar a la biblioteca dejo el libro en su lugar y se dirigió a una de las estanterías que estaba más atrás, específicamente a la sección prohibida, gracias a un pase especial que consiguió con el profesor de Encantamiento. Mientras pasaba los libros notó casi al final de la tercera estantería el libro que ella necesitaba "como dominar bestias".

"No importa el precio, prometo que tu vida jamás será lo que fue Remus"…

Continuara...

**_Hola a todos. Antes que me maten les recomiendo que digan con el otro capitulo..._**


	29. Hechizos peligrosos

Capítulo 29: Hechizos peligrosos

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Pytherson los había autorizado a comenzar con los experimentos y todo estaba ya listo para comenzar.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar por lo más peligroso? –Pregunto Liss mientras estaban todos en el aula.

- Liss, todas las pociones son difíciles además Remus dijo que empezáramos por esta –dijo Lily mientras molía unas hiervas.

- Y ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso a Remus? –Pregunto Liss nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque él es el que más sabe acerca del proyecto y ya deja de hacer preguntas –grito Meggan mientras ordenaba unos frascos con pociones.

- Ya dejen de pelear –dijo James mientras ordenaba las mesas con Sirius.

- Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Jane? –Pregunto Sirius.

- No, no la he visto desde que salimos de Herbología –dijo Meggan.

- Que extraño, ella no desaparece sin avisarme –dijo Sirius a James.

- Tranquilo ya va a aparecer –dijo James restándole importancia.

En la biblioteca…

Jane estaba muy concentrada leyendo unos gruesos libros al final de la biblioteca.

- Ya esta –dijo Jane mientras guardaba unas notas que tenía sobre la mesa –Ahora solo tengo que ir por estos ingredientes.

Dicho esto guardó alguno de los libros en la estantería y otros los hecho en su bolso y salio rumbo al despacho de Pytherson. Al llegar llamo dos veces a la puerta y fue éste mismo quien le abrió.

- Hola Jane –dijo Pytherson haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- Michael necesito algunos ingredientes –dijo Jane mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Sácalos –dijo el profesor volviendo a su escritorio para volver a revisar unos pergaminos -¿Hoy comenzaran con la poción?

- Sí, haremos lo que te dijimos el otro día –dijo Jane mientras colocaba un si fin de frascos en su bolso –Bueno creo que con esto estamos –dijo jane mientras cerraba el bolso.

- Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen Jane –dijo Michael.

- Sí, no te preocupes Michael, nos vemos al rato –dijo Jane saliendo del despacho.

Al salir Jane dejo la puerta de la estantería de las pociones abierta por lo que Michael se levanto a cerrarla.

- Ahí esta niña desorden… -dijo Michael pero no termino la frase ya que algo le llamo profundamente la atención –Me faltan frascos.

Jane corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar al aula en la cual habían quedado para hacer la poción ya que estaba atrasada. Dobló en una equina para acortar camino y llego en un santiamén.

- Siento la tardanza…aquí traje los ingredientes que faltaban –dijo Jane mientras entraba al aula y colocaba unos frascos en la mesa, realmente ni la mitad de todos los que llevaba.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Pregunto Sirius mientras la besaba.

- Es que me entretuve en la biblioteca –dijo Jane mientras se quitaba la túnica y se colocaba una pechera.

- ¿Con que te puedes entretener la en biblioteca? –Pregunto Peter mientras ayudaba a Lily.

- Leyendo un buen libro por ejemplo –dijo Jane.

- Bueno menos parloteo y más trabajo mira que tenemos mucho que hacer –dijo Remus mientras se colocaba frente al caldero y los demás se colocaban alrededor de él.

- Remus tu mandas –dijo Jane colocando los ingredientes frente a él –Manos a la obra.

Pasaron toda la tarde probando ingredientes y no habían obtenido muy buenos resultados.

- Ya estoy cansada –dijo Liss mientras se sostenía con una mano en la espalda.

- Los que quieran pueden irse, la verdad que todos aquí no servimos para mucho –dijo Jane mientras miraba a Peter y a Liss.

- Bueno entonces yo me voy –dijo Peter tomando sus cosas y saliendo del aula.

- Yo también me voy…quede con…Amos –dijo Liss nerviosa antes de salir.

- Eso era mentira –dijo Meggan mientras miraba la puerta por la que había salido su amiga.

- Lo mismo digo –dijo Lily.

- Luego hablamos con ella –dijo Jane mientras ayudaba a Remus.

- Lo dijiste porque querías que se fueran ¿Verdad? –Dijo Remus mientras colocaba unas hierbas en la burbujeante poción.

- Es que no podíamos hablar con tranquilidad con Liss aquí y además Peter esta algo antipático –dijo Jane mientras colocaba unas lágrimas de dragón en el caldero.

- Pues si es verdad, a parte teníamos que sacarte algunas gotas de sangre Remus y tal vez Liss sospechara de eso –dijo Jame mientras se acercaba al grupo frente al caldero.

- No lo creo, Liss esta en su mundo –dijo Meggan acercándose también.

- Bueno, será mejor que te saquemos de una vez la sangre Remus –dijo Jane sacando una daga de plata.

Le pasó la daga a Remus quien se hizo un tajo en la muñeca y dejó que escurriera un poco de sangre hasta un frasco.

- Creo que con eso estamos bien, ahora yo me encargo –dijo Jane colocando el frasco sobre un pañuelo y enrollándolo con él.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos, tenemos clases –dijo Meggan junto a Lily –Jane ¿Te quedaras?

- Sí vayan ustedes, luego hablo con la profesora –dijo jane muy tranquila.

- Remus creo que deberías ir a Comer un poco, con la sangre que diste y además tomando en cuenta que se acerca la luna llene necesitaras fuerzas –dijo Jane mientras se colocaba si túnica al igual que Sirius.

- Sí creo que sí, iré a la cocina por algo de comer –dijo Remus mientras se colocaba la túnica también.

- ¿Ustedes tiene entrenamiento? –Pregunto Jane a James y a Sirius.

- Sí, es que no tenemos otro momento –dijo Sirius mientras se despedía de Jane con una tierno beso.

- Nos vemos al rato Jane –dijo James mientras salía acompañado de Sirius.

- Vuelvo en seguida –Dijo Remus saliendo casi tras sus dos amigos.

-No te preocupes, que yo tengo muchas cosa que hace aun –dijo Jane una vez estuvo sola en el aula.

- Vamos a ver ahora necesito los otros ingredientes –dijo Jane sacando unos frascos que tenía en su bolso y colocándolas en una mesa cercana.

- Esto es por ti amigo Remus –dijo Jane mientras colocaba un sin fin de ingredientes en la poción y los revolvía bien. Luego saco un poco del líquido y lo derramó en el suelo haciendo un pentagrama con la poción y rodeando con sangre de Remus la figura.

Al tener la figura hecha en el suelo tomó la daga y se sacó un poco de sangre derramándole en el centro del pentagrama y luego se coloco un trozo de tela muy apretando para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

Una vez terminó en eso saco una de las notas que había sacado de la biblioteca y comenzó a leer:

"Con mi sangre, sangre de heredera yo domino esta bestia que esta suelta en el cuerpo de Remus Lupin. Te ordeno que me obedezcas y te duermas hasta que el último de mis días termine"

AL decir estas palabras el símbolo en el suelo brillo intensamente por unos segundos y luego desapareció.

- Listo –dijo Jane visiblemente agotada.

Después de hacer el extraño hechizo se encargo de ordenar todo para no levantar sospechas justo unos minutos antes de que Remus volviera.

- Ya, estoy como nuevo –dijo Remus mientras se quitaba la túnica nuevamente.

- Remus creo que esta poción ya esta listo –dijo Jane mientras le hacia señas al chico para que se acercara.

- Sí tienes razón, ahora tenemos que dejar reposar –dijo mientras la colocaba con un simple movimiento de varita dentro de un armario para que no se derramara.

- Ya esta, terminamos y podemos irnos a descansar –dijo Jane una vez terminaron de ordenar el aula y estuvieron fuera de ella.

- Tú ve a la sala común y le cuentas a los demás, yo tengo que ir donde Pytherson –dijo Remus mientras salio rumbo al despacho del profesor del pociones por el pasillo.

- Claro que me voy, pero me voy a descansar porque estoy agotada –dijo Jane mientras se iba por el pasillo pero para el lado contrario que Remus.

Ya habían pasado un par de días y esa noche era luna llena por lo que estaban casi todos reunidos, a excepción de Liss, en la misma aula donde habían estado unos días atrás.

- Listo Remus, puedes bebértela –dijo Jane entregándole el frasco un la poción a Remus. El chico se la bebió de una vez y esperó a ver si sucedía algo.

- ¿Y? –Preguntaron todos.

- Nada, no siento nada –dijo Remus un poco decepcionado.

- No te preocupes Remus, espera a ver que sucede con la luna llena –dijo Jane para subirle el ánimo a su amigo.

- Sí Lunático, venga vámonos de una vez para que no nos pille el tiempo –dijo Sirius mientras se despedían de las chicas.

- Todo va a estar bien Rem –dijo Meggan mientras besaba a Remus.

Una vez estuvieron fuera los chicos se dirigieron directamente a la casa de los gritos para esperar lo que sucedía o más bien dicho lo que NO sucedía.

Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y Remus aun no se transformaba es más, ni siquiera tenía algún malestar, estaba absolutamente bien.

- ¡¡¡¡No puedo creerlo, la poción funciono!!!! –gritaban los cuatro chicos mientras estaban frente a una ventana que dejaba ver claramente la luna llena.

- Dios, nunca pensé que la luna llena fuera tan hermosa –dijo Remus mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Tranquilo Remus –dijo Sirius mientras lo tomaba por el hombro.

Pasaron toda la noche despiertos a ver que sucedía y Remus permaneció con su forma humana y sin ningún malestar.

AL amanecer llegaron hasta el castillo y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Jane, Lily y Meggan habían pasado la noche en la sala común esperándolos, así que con mucha tranquilidad las despertaron.

- Chicas –dijo Remus mientras se arrodillaba frente a las tres.

- Eh¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Jane mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Remus –dijo Meggan sentándose al lado de Jane.

- Ya llegaron –dijo Lily mientras se paraba al lado de James.

- Sí ya llegamos –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Y? –Preguntaron las tres al unísono.

- La poción funcionó –dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa. AL decir esto tanto Jane como Lily y Meggan se tiraron sobre Remus quedando los cuatro tirados en el suelo.

- Oigan, oigan basta que nos ponemos celosos –dijo James mientras ayudaba a Lily a levantarse.

- Ahí James –dijo Lily abrasando a su novio.

- No sean tontitos –dijo Jane mientras besaba a Sirius.

- Estamos felices por Remus –dijo Lily mirando a James.

- No tanto como Meggan al parecer –dijo jane entre risas al notar que Remus y Meggan se estaban besando apasionadamente en el sauelo.

- Dejémoslos en paz, tienen que disfrutar de su nueva vida –dijo James mientras ambas parejas subían a la habitación de los chicos donde Peter ya estaba durmiendo.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y estaban todos reunidos en la biblioteca esperando a que Pytherson llegara a evaluarlos.

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? –Pregunto el profesor mientras miraba significativamente a Remus, quien se limito a sonreír con una tremenda sonrisa.

- Profesor ¿Ya reviso la poción? –Pregunto Lily con ansias.

- Sí ya la revise, pero tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles –dijo Pytherson mirando a todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor? –Pregunto James.

- ¿Qué ingredientes usaron para la poción? –Pregunto Pytherson mirando directamente a Jane.

- Los que pusimos en la lista –respondió Jane con tranquilidad.

- Mm…esta bien bueno entonces déjenme decirles que están Todos aprobados en mi materia –dijo Pytherson provocando alegría entre sus estudiantes.

- Gracias profesor –dijo Remus antes de que este saliera de la biblioteca.

- No te preocupes Remus –dijo Pytherson estrechando la mano de Remus –Jane acompáñame un momento.

- Sí, ya voy –dijo Jane saliendo detrás de Pytherson -¿Qué sucede Michael?

- ¿Qué ingredientes sacaste de mi oficina? –Pregunto el profesor.

- Los de la lista ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Jane con inocencia.

- Porque me faltan algunos ingredientes peligrosos –dijo Michael no muy seguro de la respuesta de su sobrina.

- Pues revisa denuevo tal vez revisaste mal –dijo Jane antes de devolverse a la biblioteca.

- Jane –dijo Michael antes de que Jane entrara –Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero que te hagas daño.

- No te preocupes –dijo Jane sorprendida antes de entrar a la biblioteca "¿Sabrá algo? No lo creo pero…parece que sospecha algo, tengo que tener cuidado" pensó Jane mientras llegaba hasta sus amigos.

Había pasado ya un mes y nuevamente era luna llena pero esta vez sería diferente…

- Profesor no lo entiendo ¿Por qué quiere que No me tome la poción? –Pregunto Remus mientras estaba en el despacho de Pytherson.

- Porque quiero confirmar algunas sospechas que tengo Remus –dijo Pytherson mientras salía con Remus al patio y se encontraba con Sirius y James.

- ¿Dónde esta Peter? –Pregunto Remus.

- Esta en la enfermería, tiene mucha fiebre –dijo James -¿Tomaste la poción?

- No, el profesor no quiere que la tome –dijo Remus mientras miraba al profesor.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

- Porque quiero saber algo importante Sirius –dijo Pytherson.

- Bueno entonces ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? –Pregunto James.

- Quiero que esperen la luna llena en el bosque prohibido y me esperen ahí –dijo al profesor antes de salir da vuelta al castillo.

- Que extraño –dijo Sirius antes de que los tres se metieran al castillo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 1 de la madrugada y la luna llena estaba imponente en el cielo los tres chicos se encontraron con Pytherson en el bosque prohibido.

- Profesor ¿Por que no me transforme? –Pregunto Remus mientras estaban entrando al castillo.

- Porque no era la poción lo que calmo al licántropo dentro de ti Remus –dijo Pytherson una vez entraron a su despacho.

- Entones ¿Qué fue? –Pregunto James.

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar –dijo Pytherson mirando a sus tres alumnos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&- - Lily despierta –dijo Meggan mientras zarandeaba a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Lily.

- Es Jane, esta ardiendo en fiebre –dijo Meggan.

- Vamos –dijo Lily levantándose lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía. Llegaron a la cama de Jane y notaron que esta estaba bañada en sudor y que al parecer deliraba.

- Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería –dijo Lily mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de Jane.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Pregunto Liss a sus espaldas.

- Es Jane, esta enferma –dijo Meggan.

- Ahí dios, esta volando en fiebre –dijo Liss cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Llevémosla Ya a la enfermería –dijo Lily y entre las tres se l llevaron a la enfermería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Profesor ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunto James a Pytherson.

- Vamos a buscar algún libro que nos ayuda a averiguar que hechizo utilizaron para neutralizar las transformaciones de Remus –dijo Pytherson mientras ojeaba unos libros en la biblioteca.

- Eh…profesor, déjeme decirle que hay cientos de hechizos en estos libros –dijo Sirius mientras ojeaba otro libro.

- Lo sé, pero son muy pocos los que utilizan lagrimas de unicornios y que están en la sección de bestias indomables –dijo Pytherson sin levantar la visto del libro y señalando con su mano el letrero que tenía la parte alta de la estantería.

- Profesor ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien puede haber hecho el hechizo? –Pregunto Remus.

- Mm…en realidad esperaba que tú me dieras alguna pista –dijo Pytherson mirando a Remus.

- Es que en realidad no me imagino a alguna persona que pudiera hacer ese tipo de hechizos –dijo Remus.

- Lily tal vez –dijo James.

- Puede ser pero ya estaría muerta si fuera así –dijo Sirius mientras se cercaba hasta el grupo con su libro abierto.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto James asustado.

- Aquí dice que uno de los hechizos más poderosos para dominar bestias se llama "evito morfus", es un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso, que requiere de gran cantidad de magia para mantenerlo, magia que debe venir de una cadena familiar –dijo Sirius mirando directamente a Pytherson.

- Jane –dijeron Pytherson y Sirius a la vez.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jane en esto? –Pregunto Remus.

- Que Jane viene de una cadena lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantener este hechizo –dijo Pytherson mientras guardaba unos libros en la estantería y salia rumbo a la sala común de gryffindor.

- ¿Va a buscarla? –Pregunto Sirius saliendo tras ella.

- Claro que sí, le advertía que no hiciera nada peligroso y para variar no me hizo casi –dijo Pythersom mientras doblaba una esquina con Sirius, James y Remus tras él pero se topo con la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Profesor Pytherson lo estaba busca…-dijo le profesora pero su atención se posó en sus tres alumnos que la miraban con caras de angelitos -¿Qué hacen ustedes a esta hora fuera de la torre?

- Eh –fue lo único que pudieron articular los tres chicos.

- Yo los mande llamar profesor…¿Para que me buscaba? –Pregunto Pytherson para zanjar en tema.

- Es la señorita Dumbledor –dijo la profesora endureciendo su semblante –Esta en le enfermería y me temo que no muy bien.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius de inmediato.

- Pompy la esta revisando pero no puede decirnos con exactitud que es –dijo la profesora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Dios Jane no tenía muy buen especto –dijo Liss mientras esperaban en la enfermería.

- No se preocupen Madame Pomfey la va ayudar –dijo Lily igual de nerviosa que su amiga.

- Eso espero –dijo Liss.

- Oigan tenemos que avisarle a Sirius y al profesor Pytherson –dijo Meggan.

- La profesora Mcgonagall les iba a avisar –dijo Liss mientras se tapaba con una manta ya que hacia mucho frío.

- Miren ahí vienen –dijo Lily levantándose de su asiento.

- Chicas ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius al llegar, ya que fue el primero.

- No lo sabemos aun Sirius, pero la enfermera la esta revisando –dijo Meggan.

- ¿Pero por que la trajeron? –Pregunto Sirius desesperado.

- Porque estaba con mucha fiebre y no despertaba –dijo Lily justo en el momento en el que llegaba James Remus y Pytherson seguidos de Dumbledor y Mcgonagall.

- ¿Han tenido noticias? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- No profesor, nada aun –dijo Meggan.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta de le enfermería por fin se abrió dejando salir a una agotada Madame Pomfey.

- Pompy ¿Cómo esta? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- Por ahora bien Albus, pero su magia esta descendiendo de manera alarmante y no he podido encontrar el porque –dijo la enfermera.

- Yo se porque –dijo Remus –Porque hizo un hechizo para inhibir mis trasformaciones.

- ¿Qué trasformaciones? –Pregunto Liss.

- Mis transformaciones de hombre-lobo Liss, soy un licántropo –dijo Remus mirando a Lis quien palideció al escuchar esto.

- Esos hechizos no son reversibles –dijo la enfermera con visible procuración.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto Sirius tan o más alarmado que Pytherson y Dumbledor.

- Creo que podré hacer algo, pero tienes que darme algo de tiempo –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la enfermera.

- Tratare de mantener sus niveles de magia pero debes apresurarte –dijo la enfermera entrando nuevamente a la enfermaría.

- Profesor ¿Qué planea? –Pregunto Pytherson.

- Entregarle la magia que como heredera de Merlín le pertenece –dijo Dumbledor saliendo por el pasillo en dirección a su despacho.

Continuará...

**_Hola... otra vez les pido un segundo antes de lanzar los avadas. Quiero pedir disculpas por haberme demorado tanto... se que muchos han pensado que e dejado este ff pero quiero que sepan que jamás haria eso...  
Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a:_**

**_Biankita Black  
Janeth  
Biank Radcliffe  
Hermy Evans  
Laura Jane Potter  
Rasaaabe  
Kitah_**

**_A todos ellos muchisisimas gracias por si apoyo.  
Respondiendo a una pregunta qe apareció, pues decir que ciertamente si Jane (Hermione) se casa con Sirius no volverá al futuro... y eso más que por el lazo afectivo que la a formar, es por el hecho de que no tiene como volver porque el portal que ella uso y por el unico que puede volver a su tiempo, está roto e irreparable...  
_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo, ahora puedes mandarme sus avadas y los aceptare son resignacion...  
Pero aun asi les mando un beso a todos y cuidense mucho..._**

Se despide su humilde servidora...  
.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	30. ¿Quiedes sed mi tía?

Capítulo 30¿Quiedes sed mi tía? 

Había pasado una semana aproximadamente desde que Jane estaba en la enfermería y su condición no estaba nada bien. La fiebre subía a cada momento y su magia se iba debilitando cada vez más.

- Albus, las cosas están empeorando debes apresurarte –dijo Madame Pomfey al director mientras este estaba en la enfermería.

- Hago lo que puedo Popy pero las cosas están más difíciles de lo que yo pensaba, no es tan fácil entregarle tal cantidad de magia, podría morir –dijo Dumbledor con un semblante visiblemente cansado.

En ese momento entraban en la enfermería los merodeadores y las chicas para ver a Jane.

- ¿Sigue igual? –Pregunto Sirius al llegar a la cama de Jane.

- Sí –dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

- Profesor, tiene que hacer algo –dijo Lily mientras se sentaba al lado de Jane en la cama.

- Hago lo que puedo señorita Evans, pero por desgracia las cosas no son fáciles –dijo el director.

- Pero ¿Qué es lo que planea concretamente? –Pregunto James.

- Entregarle magia de su sangre para poder mantenerla y que vuelva en sí –dijo el profesor –Pero tal cantidad de magia no se pude entregar así como así, no por lo menos si ella esta en ese estado, por lo menos necesito que despierte.

- ¿Nosotros podemos ayudarle en algo? –Pregunto Meggan.

- No lo creo, pero el estar ayuda bastante –dijo el director antes de salir de la enfermería.

- Debe haber alguna forma de romper el hechizo, así la haremos volver –dijo Remus mientras miraba a Jane.

- Remus el hechizo que ocupo Jane es irreversible –dijo Lily.

- Podríamos ocupar nuestra magia para despertarla –dijo Sirius mientras acariciaba el rostro de Jane.

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Pregunto James.

- Tendríamos que utilizar magia negra –dijo Sirius.

- Eso es peligroso –dijo Lily.

- Lo sé pero ya no aguanto el verla así –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane.

- Yo te ayudo –dijo Remus con firmeza.

- Sabes que yo también –dijo James.

- Entonces nosotras también nos apuntamos –dijo Meggan con una sonrisa al igual que Lily.

- Bueno entonces hoy en la noche nos juntamos en la sala común a las 11 de la noche OK? –dijo Sirius a lo que todos asintieron –Ahora me gustarían que me dejaran un momento a solas con ella.

- Claro Sirius –dijo Lily y ella y Meggan arrastraron a Remus y a Jane hasta fuera de la enfermería.

- Mi niña hermosa –dijo Sirius una vez estuvo solo –regresa por favor, te necesito –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sirius era uno da los más afectados con toda esta situación, no soportaba ver a Jane en ese estado y menos estar lejos de ella, porque a pesar de que ella estaba ahí y podía verla cuando quería no estaba a su lado dándole ánimos, ni demostrándole todo lo que lo amaba como siempre lo hacia.

- Te necesito tanto –dijo Sirius escondiendo la cabeza en el vientre de Jane para ahogar sus lágrimas que ahora corrían por su rostro con mucha energía y tristeza.

Pasados los minutos se fue quedando dormido y logro separa por un momento su mente de su corazón.

Estaba con Jane, sentados bajo un árbol para protegerse de un sol que daba muy fuerte.

- Jane te extraño –dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Jane.

- ¿Por qué si siempre estoy contigo? –Pregunto Jane extrañada.

- Lo sé, pero ahora estas en otro lugar en el cual yo no puedo estar –dijo Sirius.

- No quiero despertar Sirius –dijo Jane levantándose del césped.

- Quedémonos aquí para siempre –dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa.

- No podemos, tenemos que regresar a donde pertenecemos –dijo Sirius mientras tomaba el rostro de Jane con sus manos.

- Pero aquí esta toda la gente que perdí en esa batalla y si te quedas tú, podremos estar todos juntos –dijo Jane tratando de convencer a Sirius.

- Sabes que no es posible Jane, ellos ya no están y tú tienes que volver, conmigo –dijo Sirius haciendo que Jane bajara la mirada.

- Mione –dijo una voz a lo lejos.

- Harry –dijo Jane levantándose y corriendo hasta una persona a la cual Sirius n podía distinguir por la fuerza del sol, pero si podía escucharla.

- Mione él tiene razón, debes volver –dijo el chico.

- No quiero, no quiero dejarlos, no ahora que podemos estar juntos como siempre –dijo Jane con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mione, debes superarlo, nosotros ni siquiera estamos muertos, aun no nacemos, no puedes quedarte –dijo el chico limpiando las lágrima que ahora corrían por sus los ojos de Jane.

- Esta bien, pero promete que siempre estarás conmigo –dijo Jane tomando las manos de Harry.

- Eso te lo juro –dijo Harry besando la frente de Jane –Ahora es tu turno –le dijo a Sirius.

- No te preocupes, la llevaré y la cuidare con mi vida –dijo Sirius al chico que tenía en frente.

- Ya es hora Mione, recuerda para que viniste, pase lo que pase debes recordarlo –dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Jane.

- No sé si podré lograrlo Harry –dijo Jane mientras correspondía en abrazo.

- Tontita, ya lo estas logrando –dijo Harry acercándose al oído de Jane –Cambiaste por completo la vida de Sirius y de Remus.

- Tal vez, pero no podré cambiar la de tus padres –dijo Jane en voz baja.

- Recuerda lo que dijo Mcgonagall. No todas las cosas podrán ser cambiadas, hay sucesos que están escritos por el destino y contra eso no podemos luchar –dijo Harry separándose de Jane –Cuídala, te dejo mi mayor tesoro.

- Eso dalo por hecho –dijo Sirius mientras Jane volvía a su lado.

- Ah lo olvidaba, en la tercera columna de la segunda estantería de la sección prohibida esta el libro que necesitas –dijo Harry desapareciendo por completo en el momento en el que Sirius despertaba en la enfermería.

- Sirius, Sirius despierta –dijo la voz de Michael Pytherson.

- Eh ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius mientras se estiraba.

- Te quedaste dormido Sirius –dijo Michael.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Sirius un poco desorientado.

- las 8:30 –dijo Michael.

- Por dios estoy atrasado –dijo Sirius levantándose de un salto de la cama no antes darle un tierno beso a Jane en la frente y salio de la enfermería.

- Este chico no tiene arreglo –dijo Michael sentándose en el borde de la cama – ¿como estas mi niña? Te necesitamos vuelve pronto…

- Profesor Pytherson –dijo la voz de Mcgonagall.

- ¿Qué sucede profesora? –Pregunto el profesor levantándose de la cama.

- Su ex–esposa esta aquí –dijo la profesora mirando a Pytherson…

Sirius corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta la sala común de gryffindor, necesitaba la capa de James para entrar a la biblioteca.

- Sirius ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estas así? –Pregunto James al ver entrar a Sirius de es manera a la habitación se ellos.

- Necesito que me prestes la cama cornamenta –dijo Sirius atarantadamente.

- ¿Para que? –Pregunto James extrañado mientras abría su baúl para sacar la capa.

- necesito entrar a la biblioteca para poder entrar a la sección prohibida –dijo Sirius mientras que recibía la capa de James.

- Oye espera ¿Para que quieres hacer eso? –Pregunto James.

- Para poder regresar a Jane –dijo Sirius mientras salía de la habitación.

- canuto espérame –dijo James al momento en que salía tras él.

Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ala biblioteca y antes de entrar se pusieron la capa para que Madame Pince no los descubriera y pudieran quedarse ahí hasta que ella cerrara.

Pasados unos 15 minutos Madame Pince cerró la biblioteca no antes de revisarla minuciosamente.

- Por dios, pensé que jamás se iría –dijo Sirius al salir de debajo de la capa.

- Vamos que no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche Sirius –dijo james mientras comenzaba a buscar en la primera estantería.

- No te preocupes, se perfectamente lo que tengo que buscar –dijo Sirius dirigiéndose directamente a la tercera columna de la segunda estantería.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? –Pregunto James mirando el libro que saco Sirius titulado "Magia negra" tomo II: despertar.

- Porque…lo había visto un día en el que nos metimos aquí para sacar el libro para hacerle la broma a las serpientes –dijo Sirius rápidamente para que James no siguiera preguntando –Bueno ahora vamos, para poder llegar a la hora con el resto.

Salieron de la biblioteca sin problema alguno y llegaron a la sala común para esperar a los demás.

Eran las 11 de la noche y ya estaban todos reunidos como había acordado en la sala común.

- Bueno ¿Qué haremos? –Pregunto Lily.

- Despertaremos a Jane –dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio.

- Eso lo sé, lo que quiero saber es el "como" –dijo Lily respondiéndole a Sirius.

- Bueno tenemos que ir a otra habitación –dijo Sirius mientras le indicaba a todos que lo siguieran.

- ¿Dónde vamos canuto? –Pregunto Remus.

- A una habitación donde no nos descubran –dijo Sirius y los llevo al séptimo piso (todos recuerdan eso ¿verdad?). Paso tres veces por delante del muro y apareció una puerta. Sirius entro y les dijo…

- Bienvenidos a la sala multipropósitos –dejando ver una habitación perfectamente equipara para hacer un hechizo de magia negra.

- ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? –Pregunto James maravillado.

- Bueno, Jane me lo mostró una vez… ¿Empecemos? –Pregunto Sirius nervioso.

- Pero este lugar no lo conoce nadie…ah, ya entendí –dijo James haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

- Basta, tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo Sirius para salir del apuro.

- Claro, no preguntaremos de tus escapaditas con Jane a lugares escondidos –dijo Meggan mientras recorría la habitación.

- Bueno necesitamos un caldero unas dagas y lágrimas de unicornios –dijo Sirius y todas las cosas aparecieron delante de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Esta habitación es muy eficiente –dijo Remus admirado.

- Empecemos. Tenemos que sacarnos sangre y ponerla dentro de este caldero junto con las lágrimas de unicornio y luego decir este hechizo –dijo Sirius entregándole una daga a cada uno. Todos colocaron unas gotas de su sangre en el caldero y después pusieron las lágrimas de unicornio y se colocaron en círculo.

- ¿Qué tenemos que decir? –Pregunto Meggan.

- Espero –dijo Sirius en el momento en el que les entregaba unos papeles con el hechizo –todos debemos decirlo al unísono.

- A la cuenta de tres –dijo Remus.

- Unos…dos…tres-

- "Magia te llamamos ven a tu portador, te mandamos a ella, a quien magia obedece, magia resucita…eventanus morfus"…

Interior de Jane…

-Es hora debes volver –dijo Harry soltando su mano –Siempre estaremos contigo, solo tienes que quererlo.

- HARRY grito Jane entes de que todo se oscureciera y una luz muy molestosa la hiciera girarse y abrir los ojos notando que Ya había amanecido y estaba en la… ¿Enfermería?...

Al decir estas palabras una luz segadora inundo la habitación dejándolos a todos ciegos por unos minutos.

- ¿Paso? –Pregunto Meggan mientras abría los ojos con dificultad.

- Si eso creo –dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos por completo.

- Debemos ir a ver a Jane para ver si funciono –dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación seguido por el resto.

Al llegar al segundo piso donde estaba la enfermería, siguieron por un pasillo para acortar caminos pero al doblar la esquina se encontraron con una extraña escena…

- Ahí dios –dijo Lily quien fue la primera en verlos –Esperen.

- ¿Que pasa Lily? –Pregunto Meggan al verla parada al borde de la pared y o dejándolos pasar.

- Asoma la cabeza –dijo Lily y Meggan obedeció.

- Dios mío ¿Esa no es Liss? –Pregunto justo en el momento en el que llegan los chicos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Remus.

- Liss esta con un chico de slytherin –dijo Meggan señalándole el pasillo que seguía.

- WOW –dijeron los tres chicos al ver la escena.

- Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? –Pregunto James.

- El problema es que ella esta comprometida con Amos –dijo Lily a su novio.

- Podrían haber terminado –dijo Sirius.

- No, porque yo la vi ayer besándose con Amos –dijo Lily cansada de dar explicaciones.

- Espera déjame escuchar –dijo Meggan asomando un poco la cabeza para poder escuchar…

…-Que voy a hacer Marcus –dijo Liss mientras se secaba unas lágrimas.

- Tendremos que hablar con tus padres y deshacer ese compromiso –dijo Marcus Michigan.

- No lo van a hacer, son capaces de matarme si se enteran que estoy embarazada y que ese hijo no es de Amos –dijo Liss dejando petrificada a Meggan…

-Meggan ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Lily zamarreando a su amiga.

- Li… Liss esta em…embarazada de ese chico –dijo Meggan con u hilo de voz.

- ¿¿¿QUË??? –Grito Lily llamando la atención de Liss y Marcus al ver a Lily parada en el pasillo roja de furia.

-Li...Lily ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Liss aterrada.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo –dijo Lily.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que estas embarazada? –Pregunto Meggan saliendo detrás de Lily.

- Y ¿Qué es de este Slytherin? –Pregunto Lily acercándose peligrosamente a Liss.

- Oye creo que ella no tiene que darte ninguna explicación –dijo Marcus colocándose entre Liss y Lily.

- Tú no te metas –dijo Lily apoyada por Meggan.

- Ustedes son las que no deben meterse –dijo Marcus sacando su varita.

- Guarda esa varita Michigan –dijo James mientras salía del pasillo lateral seguido de Remus y Sirius.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunto Marcus al ver a los tres gryffindor.

- Eso no te importa –dijo Sirius apuntándolo con su varita.

- Liss ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –Pregunto Lily acercándose un poco más a ella.

- Temía su reacción –dijo Liss bajando la mirada.

- Liss somos tus amigas –dijo Meggan acercándose a ella igual que Lily.

- Lo sé, pero tenía miedo –dijo Liss mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- ¿Desde cuando están juntos? – Pregunto Lily.

- Desde noviembre –dijo Liss mientras tomaba la mano de Marcus.

- Hay Liss ¿Qué aras ahora? –Pregunto Meggan.

- No lo sé –dijo Liss echándose e llorar a lágrima viva.

- Pequeña tranquilízate, eso no te hace bien –dijo Marcus mientras bajaba su varita y abrazaba a Liss para consolarla.

- Me imagino que te harás cargo de ella ¿verdad? –Pregunto Meggan con cara de pocos amigos.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Marcus mirándola ofendido.

- Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras salas comunes –dijo Remus.

- No lo creo señor Lupin –dijo la voz de Pytherson a sus espaldas –creo que me acompañaran a mi despacho.

- Profesor Pytherson –dijo Lily mientras Liss miraba la escena aterrada.

- Acompáñenme –dijo el profesor mientras que los siete chicos caminabas tras él.

AL llegar al despacho de Pytherson se percataron de que no estaba solo, sino que con Mafalda Harvins y una pequeña niña recostada en un sillón.

- Creo que no tengo que presentarles a la señorita Harvins –dijo Pytherson sentándose en su escritorio.

- Buenas noches chicos –dijo la mujer mientras que caminaba hasta la pequeña y la cubría con una manta.

- Quiero saber ¿Qué estaban haciendo a estas horas fuera de sus salas comunes? –Pregunto Pytherson.

- Eh…bueno nosotros…-intento decir Lily pero las palabras no le salían.

- Fuimos a ver a Jane –dijo James rápidamente.

- Pero la enfermería queda para el otro lado del castillo –dijo Pytherson en el momento en el que la pequeña se despierta.

- Papá tengo hambre –dijo la niña mientras se refregaba el ojo con su pequeño puño.

- Mafalda, llévala a le habitación y dile a los elfos que les traigan algo –dijo Pytherson a lo que Mafalda asintió.

- Vamos hija, tu papá tiene cosas que hacer –dijo la mujer desapareciendo por una puerta, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

- Para saciar su curiosidad ella es mi hija y Mafalda su madre y mi ex–esposa –dijo Pytherson mientras Mafalda salía del despacho y él se removía incomodo en su asiento –Pero no cambiemos de tema ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Profesor esto es mi culpa yo los llame para que vinieran –dijo Liss culpándose.

- Puede ser, pero a ellos nadie los obligo –dijo Pytherson recostándose en la silla –inventen algo mejor.

- Dénos más tiempo –dijo Sirius sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio para pensar.

- Ustedes no tienen remedio –dijo Pytherson mientras miraba lo cara dura que podía llegar a ser Sirius.

- Profesor por favor –dijo Meggan con cara de suplica.

- ¿Por favor que? No les he dicho nada ni siquiera los eh castigado…aun –dijo Pytherson con una sonrisa maquiavélica., en el momento en el que Mafalda volvía a entrar al despacho con una bandeja con galletas y leche.

- Disculpen –dijo Mafalda al entrar y desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

- Chicos aun estoy esperando –dijo Pytherson haciendo que todos se miraran las caras.

- Profesor, sabe perfectamente que no tenemos ninguna excusa que darle y que tampoco le vamos a decir lo que realmente estábamos haciendo –dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno entonces…-dijo Pytherson.

- AURORA –grito Mafalda desde la habitación contigua haciendo que Pytherson se levantara del asiento como un resorte y saliera corriendo hasta la habitación seguido de James, Sirius y Remus.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Pytherson al entrar.

- Aurora se escapo –dijo Mafalda desesperada.

- ¿Cómo que se escapo? No se puede escapar es una niña –grito Pytherson.

- Pues se escapo, no esta por ninguna parte –grito Mafalda mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Pytherson igual de alterado.

- A buscarla, donde más –grito Mafalda saliendo del despacho.

- Espérame –grito Pytherson mientras salía del despacho pero se detuvo al percatarse de un pequeño detalle –Ustedes, no los castigare pero tendrán que ayudarme a buscar a mi hija.

- Eso no es jus…Auch –grito Meggan por la patada de Lily -¿Por qué me pegas?

- Déjalo así, por lo menos no le dirán a la profesora Mcgonagall –Mientras todos salían del despacho.

Horas después…

- No pudo creerlo, no esta por ninguna parte –dijo Mafalda sentándose en uno de los bancos que había en el pasillo.

- Pero si es solo una niña, no puede haber desaparecido así como así –dijo Lily mientras estaban todos en el pasillo.

- Es que mi hija no es una niña cualquiera –dijo Pytherson mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que pasara una semana con sus abuelos y me la convirtieron en un peligro publico.

- Oye no hables así de mis padres –grito Mafalda encarando a su ex-esposo.

- Es verdad –grito Pytherson sorprendiendo a los chicos quienes aun no se acostumbraban a que sus profesores pelearan de esa forma.

- Oigan ya amaneció y solo nos queda un lugar en el que buscar –dijo Sirius llamando la atención de los dos ex-esposos –La enfermería.

- No creo que este en la enfermería, no tiene nada que estar haciendo ahí –dijo Mafalda mirando a Sirius.

- Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo –dijo Pytherson y todos salieron rumbo a la enfermería…

- Hay mi cabeza –dijo Jane mientras abría los ojos – ¿Donde estoy?

- Cdeo que en la enfedmedia –dijo la voz de una niña.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Jane mientras se sentaba en la cama con dificultar y posaba su vista en una pequeña que estaba sentada en la cama de enfrente con un oso de felpa aferrado a su cuerpo.

- Audoda ¿y tú? –Pregunto la niña que tenia cabellos rubios con unos chapes, el cabello rizado, tez blanca y nos ojos celestes hermosos.

- Soy Jane ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pegunto Jane mientras la niña bajaba de la cama de enfrente y se colocaba en la de ella.

- Ecapo de mi mama –dijo la niña que por alguna extraña razón le provocaba mucha ternura a Jane.

- ¿Quién es tu mamá? –Pregunto Jane.

- Mi mamá se llama Mafalda –dijo Aurora.

- ¿Mafalda Harvins? WOW –dijo Jane mientras mirla detenidamente a Jane.

- No quiedo que me lleve –dijo Aurora con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿A dónde? –Pregunto Jane mientras sentaba a Aurora en sus piernas con dificultad ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas.

- Con mis tíos –dijo la niña mientras echaba a llorar – ¿Quiedes sed mi tía?

- Si tú quieres, pero tienes que dejar de llorar para que te veas más linda –dijo Jane haciendo que Aurora la mirara encantada de la vida.

- Tengo que idme –dijo Aurora dándole un beso a Jane.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Jane preocupada.

- No quiedes mi mama me encuentde, me voy del castillo –dijo Aurora con claras intenciones de salir de la enfermería.

- Espérame, no puedes andar sola por ahí, es peligroso –dijo Jane bajando de la cama con mucha dificultad.

- Pedo estas enfedma –dijo Aurora mientras veía como Jane se colocaba una túnica.

- Soy tu tía, tengo que cuidarte –dijo Jane tomando la mano de Aurora y saliendo de la enfermería.

- Dios estoy exhausta –dijo Meggan mientras llegaban a la enfermería.

- Espero que Aurora este aquí –dijo Mafalda.

- Y que Jane este bien –dijo Sirius mirando a los demás.

Al entrar a la enfermería llegaron hasta la cama que supuestamente usaba Jane y se dieron cuenta que ella…no estaba.

- No esta…Jane no esta… ¿CÓMO NO ESTÁ? –Gritaba Sirius mientras bada vueltas por la enfermería desesperadamente.

- Tranquilícense todos –grito Pytherson mientras llegaba a la cama que estaba al lado de la que ocupaba Jane.

- ¿Qué mira? –Pregunto James.

- Esto –dijo Pyherson levantando el oso de felpa de Aurora –Aurora estuvo aquí.

- Y seguramente Jane esta con ella –dijo Sirius.

- Un momento… ¿Jane despertó súbitamente? –Pregunto Pytherson mirando a Sirius y a los demás quienes miraban el cielo distraídamente -¿Qué hicieron?

- Eh… -dijo Lily.

- Ocupamos nuestra magia para despertarla –dijo Remus muy tranquilo.

- Pero eso se hace con magia negra –dijo Mafalda.

- Sip –dijo Sirius mirando a Pytherson y Mafalda quienes palideciera ante la respuesta.

- dios tenemos que encontrarlas –dijo Mafalda saliendo de le enfermería.

- Con ustedes arreglaremos cuentas después –dijo Pytherson saliendo detrás de enfermería tras Mafalda.

- Por lo menos despertó –dijo Meggan con una tímida sonrisa.

- Si, pero tenemos que encontrarla porque no creo que nuestra magia le dure mucho –dijo Remus…

Continuara…

**_Hola a todos nuevamente, aqui estoy otra vez para actualizar este a veces olvidada hisotria._**

**_Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a quienes han dejao sus reviews y se han dado la lata de leer este ff desde el principio y poder entender lo vertiginoso que a veces se pone, pero es que su alocada autora a veces le dan crisis de velocidad jijijiji...  
Muchas gracias a:_**

**_Rasaaabe  
Kdrissalis Potter  
Hermy Evans  
Karlita  
Biankita Black  
Herminione  
M.J.Minako  
Nada  
Cisne de cristal negro (no te preocupes, tu aclaracion no me molesto para nada, pero como ya lo he comentado algunas veces, este es mi primer ff y lo escribi hace muchisimo y en ese tiempo aun no aparecia ni el nombre del hermano de Sirius ni me había dado por investigar a los verdaderos fundadores de Hogwarts, lamento mucho la equivocacion... ah, también quería agradecerte de todo corazon el haberme colocado la abreviatura de tu nombre porque casi me voy de espaldas cuando lo lei jijijiji...)_**

**_Un beso para todos ustedes, no se olviden de que los quiero mucho y de que los voy a querer aun más si me dejan un lindo review jijiji...  
Cuidense mucho y los que esten de vacaciones disfrutenlas igual que las estoy disfrutando yo..._**

Se despide su humilde servidora

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	31. La responsabilidad de ser padres

Capítulo 31: La responsabilidad de ser padres 

Al entrar a la enfermería llegaron hasta la cama que supuestamente usaba Jane y se dieron cuenta que ella…no estaba.

- No esta…Jane no esta… ¿CÓMO NO ESTÁ? –Gritaba Sirius mientras bada vueltas por la enfermería desesperadamente.

- Tranquilícense todos –grito Pytherson mientras llegaba a la cama que estaba al lado de la que ocupaba Jane.

- ¿Qué mira? –Pregunto James.

- Esto –dijo Pyherson levantando el oso de felpa de Aurora –Aurora estuvo aquí.

- Y seguramente Jane esta con ella –dijo Sirius.

- Un momento… ¿Jane despertó súbitamente? –Pregunto Pytherson mirando a Sirius y a los demás quienes miraban el cielo distraídamente -¿Qué hicieron?

- Eh… -dijo Lily.

- Ocupamos nuestra magia para despertarla –dijo Remus muy tranquilo.

- Pero eso se hace con magia negra –dijo Mafalda.

- Sip –dijo Sirius mirando a Pytherson y Mafalda quienes palideciera ante la respuesta.

- Dios tenemos que encontrarlas –dijo Mafalda saliendo de le enfermería.

- Con ustedes arreglaremos cuentas después –dijo Pytherson saliendo detrás de enfermería tras Mafalda.

- Por lo menos despertó –dijo Meggan con una tímida sonrisa.

- Si, pero tenemos que encontrarla porque no creo que nuestra magia le dure mucho –dijo Remus.

En unos de las TANTOS pasillos de Hogwarts…

- Mamos, apdesudate –gritaba la pequeña aurora mientras corría por un pasillo.

- Espera Aurora, no puedo correr –dijo Jane mientras intentaba alcanzarla, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil ya que sus fuerzas eran pocas.

- Mama me ma a encontdad –dijo Aurora mientras corría hasta Jane para ayudarla.

- Si nos encuentra le diremos que fue mi culpa ¿bien? –Dijo Jane mientras traspasaban la puerta de roble y salían del castillo.

- ¿Para que salimos? –Pregunto Jane una vez estuvieron fuera del castillo.

- No sé, me gusta fueda –dijo Aurora mientras corría y se lanzaba al césped.

- Aun esta un poco mojado –dijo Jane al ver el césped que brillaba por las gotas de agua, cosa que le hizo pensar que había llovido, pero…anoche estaba despejado ¿Cómo llovió tan rápido? Y le respuesta es que ella había estado dormida una semana, cosa que ignoraba completamente…

- Men a jugad –dijo Aurora mientras lanzaba al aira unas hojas tiradas en el suelo.

- Espérame –dijo Jane mientras se sentaba al lado de ella ya un poco más repuesta del cansancio.

- Juguemos a algo –dijo Aurora mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Jane.

- Esta bien ¿A que quieres jugar? –Pregunto Jane mientras Aurora saltaba de sus brazos al suelo.

- Al core que te pillo -dijo Aurora y salio corriendo por los terrenos del castillo.

Jane al verla correr salio corriendo tras ella pero no duro mucho ya que un par de metros más adelanta cualquier tipo de fuerza que tuviera se desvaneció súbitamente y la hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

- Tía Jane ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Aurora mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y se lanzaba a su cuello.

- Sí…tranquila pequeña…tu tía no es tan debilucha –dijo Jane sentándose con la niña en su regazo. AL intentar levantarse no tuvo problemas, es más, hasta tenia más fuerzas que cuando se hecho a correr. Era extraño, muy extraño…

- Perdón tía, no fue mi intención –dijo Aurora mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su pequeño rostro.

- No te preocupes Aurora estoy bien –dijo Jane mientras la abrazaba para consolarla pero algo, que no fue ella, le hizo detener el llanto y cortar su respiración.

- Mama me encontdo –dijo Aurora casi en un susurro que Jane pudo oír perfectamente porque se giro y vio a la mismísima Mafalda Harvins mirando a la pequeña con unas claras intenciones de darle UN sermón.

- Chicos no le he encontrado por ninguna parte –dijo Lily mientras se reunían nuevamente en la entrada de la enfermería.

- Ya no se por donde…-dijo Sirius pero una idea brillante se cruzo por su cabeza –El mapa, que tonto como olvide el mapa, con él vamos a encontrarlas.

Dicho esto se dirigieron a toda maquina hasta la torre y secaron el mapa para poder encontrar a Jane y a Aurora.

- Rápido Sirius –decía Lily mientras Sirius abría al mapa.

- No me presiones Lily –dijo Sirius mientras esperaba que las personas aparecieran en el mapa y en especial a dos personas que buscaban –Aquí están, en los terrenos delanteros.

Salieron corriendo por el pasillo principal ya que este era al más corto y llegaron hasta uno de los ventanales del segundo pido que permitía mirar hacia las afueras del castillo y vieron con sus ojos que Jane estaba con Aurora… ¿Corriendo?

Bajaron lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban y salieron hasta los terrenos pero alguien se les había adelantado.

- ¡¡¡¡AURORA MELINDA PYTHERSON HARVINS, VEN ACA AHORA MISMO!!! –grito Mafalda con todas sus fuerzas pero la niña no se soltaba del cuello de Jane.

- Mafalda espera un momento…-dijo Jane para poder explicarle que había sucedido con Aurora pero alguien no la dejo terminar.

- Jane Dumbledor –dijo Pytherson mientras salía por la puerta de roble, seguido de un Sirius no muy contento y del resto de los chicos incluido ¿Marcus Michigan?

- Van a tener que darnos unas muy buenas explicaciones las dos –dijeron Pytherson y Mafalda al unísono acercándose peligrosamente al par de niñas.

- OIGAN…tiempo fuera –grito Jane mientras retrocedía unos pasos con una muy asustada Aurora –A mi pueden retarme todo lo que quieran pero creo que deberían escuchar a Aurora antes de sermonearla a ella porque sinceramente creo que son ustedes los causantes de que ella se haya escapado –dijo Jane con autoridad haciendo que Pytherson y Mafalda se lanzaran miradas significativas.

- Y tú deberías explicar por que no estas en la enfermería –dijo Sirius acercando también.

- Porque…no la iba a dejar sola –dijo Jane rápidamente.

- Pero no la conoces –dijo Sirius.

- Ella es mi tía –grito Aurora haciendo reír a Pytherson y a Mafalda estrepitosamente.

- ¿De que se díen? –Pregunto Aurora.

- Hija Jane no en tu tía es tu prima –dijo Pyherson mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Es verdad? –Pregunto Aurora a Jane.

- Si es verdad –dijo Jane tranquilamente –tu papá es mi tío.

- ¿Pod qué no me dijiste? –Pregunto Aurora enfadada.

- Porque tú querías una tía –dijo Jane sinceramente.

- Ah…-dijo Aurora mirando a Jane –Quiedo que sigas siendo mi tía ¿Quiedes?

- Claro –dijo Jane bajando a Aurora al suelo.

- Bueno, ahora que las cosas están arregladas creo que debemos conversar señorita –dijo Mafalda reprimiendo las ganas de reír que le provocaban la extraña situación.

- Sí mamá –dijo Aurora con la cabeza agacha.

AL separarse de Jane, Aurora se dirigió directamente hasta los brazos de su madre y desde ellos intento despedirse de Jane pero no pudo ya que Jane se desplomo al suelo en cuanto ella de alejo.

- ¡¡Jane!! –grito Sirius mientras corría a socorrer a Jane quien parecía haber perdido todas las fuerzas nuevamente.

- Estoy bien…tranquilos –dijo Jane casi en un susurro.

- Debes volver a la enfermería –dijo Pytherson en el momento en el que la cargaba en sus brazos pese a las malas caras de Sirius.

- Mamá es mi culpa –dijo Aurora mientras caminaban hasta la enfermería.

- ¿Qué dices hija? No es tu culpa, lo que sucede es que Jane esta débil porque tiene poca magia es solo eso pequeña –dijo Mafalda para tratar de calmar a su hija pero esta parecía no entender razón.

- No mamá, ella cuando esta conmigo esta bien, pedo cuando nos alejamos se pone mala –dijo Aurora sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluso a Pytherson quien iba unos pasos delante de ellos seguido de Sirius pero que estaba muy atento a la conversación de madre e hija.

- Aurora ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Remus acercándose a la niña.

- Podque ella cuando jugábamos se callo y cuando me acedque se volvió a padad –dijo Aurora intentando bajar de los brazos de su madre la cual a regañadientes accedió.

Pytherson bajo con Jane en brazos hasta quedar a la altura de Aurora y que esta pudiera quedar más cerca de Jane. AL entrar en contacto Jane, que estaba casi inconsciente nuevamente abrió los ojos lentamente y los colores volvieron a su rostro dejándolos a todos asombrados.

- Mafalda llama a Dumbledor y dile que venga urgente a la enfermería –dijo Pytherson a lo que su ex-esposa obedeció sin reclamar –ustedes vallan a avisarla a la enfermera que prepare una cama para Jane y para Aurora.

- Sí profesor –dijeron Lily y Meggan saliendo como una rayo hasta le enfermería que se encontraba unos pasillos más delante.

- Profesor ¿Por qué sucede esto? –Pregunto James mientras Sirius cargaba a Aurora y la mantenía lo mas cerca de jane que podía.

- Sinceramente no lo sé –dijo Pytherson cayendo en la cuenta de algo –Michigan tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Lo que diga profesor –dijo Marcus sorprendido de que se percatara de su presencia ya que él se había mantenido lo más callado que podía junto a Liss para que no malinterpretaran su presencia ahí.

- Necesito que esto no salga de nosotros –dijo Pytherson parando en medio del pasillo –No te lo pido como profesor, te lo pido como padre y como tío.

- Por supuesto profesor, puede confiar e mi. Aunque venga de Slytherin le puedo asegurar que no soy igual que ellos –dijo Marcus mirando a Pytherson a los ojos.

Tardaron un poco más de lo normal en legar a la enfermería ya que no podía llamar la atención de los alumnos que ya estaban comenzando a bajar a desayunar. Al llegar la enfermera los estaba esperando al igual que Dumbledor, Mafalda, Lily, Meggan y la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Déjenlas en esta cama –dijo la enfermera señalando dos camas juntas al final de la habitación tapadas con unas cortinas para no llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- No lo se exactamente profesor, lo único que puedo decirle es que al parecer Jane recupera su magia cuando esta cerca de Aurora –dijo Pytherson mientras miraba como Aurora esta a fuertemente abrasaba a Jane y esta parecía estar perfectamente conversando con sus amigos.

- Me imagine que podría pasar esto pero no a tal grado –dijo Dumbledor analizando la situación.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? –Pregunto Mafalda que también escuchaba la conversación junto con Mcgonagall.

- Porque Aurora no es una bruja común y eso lo sabes, una pequeña de su edad no irradia esa cantidad de magia –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Aurora –creo que se los dije una vez pero se los repetiré. Aurora es una bruja diferente por naturaleza propia y no desciende de ninguna casta de magos extraordinarios como Jane así que no se asusten si es que tiene estas actitudes o estas extrañas radiaciones de magia.

- Si creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos –dijo Pytherson.

- Jane eres una irresponsable –dijo Meggan mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

- Es que no podía dejarla sola –dijo Jane mientras acurrucaba a Aurora en sus brazos.

- Oye, oye no se te valla a pegar el espíritu santo y te de por tener bebecitos –dijo James golpeando el hombro de Sirius quien se sonrojó violentamente causando la risa de todos.

- No, no te preocupes James, no espero hacer tío…no por ahora –Jane dándole un beso a Sirius para que se relajara al igual que Marcos y Liss que estaban rojos como tomates cosa que no paso desapercibida para Jane.

- Oye Liss, no es por ser curiosa pero ¿Qué haces con Michigan? –Pregunto Jane a su amiga. En el momento todos se quedaron callados y las caras se tensaron - ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que Liss tiene algo que decirte –dijo Meggan mirando significativamente a Jane.

- ¿Qué pasa Liss? –Pregunto Jane.

- Eh…bueno es que estoy…estoy…ayudando a Marcus ha hacer un trabajo –dijo Liss muy poco convincente.

- Ah…y tu crees que yo nací ayer ¿verdad? –dijo Jane muy seria –dime la verdad para eso somos amigas.

- Es que es algo serio –dijo Liss sonrojándose.

- Liss a menos que estés embarazada no es nada grave –dijo Jane mirando a Liss pero al decir esto todas las caras se tensaron aun más y los rostros de Marcus y Liss se tornaron completamente rojos – WOW.

- ¿WOW¿Solo eso vas a decirle? –Pregunto Meggan sorprendida.

- Vamos Megg, no exageres, nosotras no estamos para juzgarla sino para apoyarla…si quieres a alguien para que la juzgue llama a sus padres –dijo Jane como si nada pero al parecer dio en el clavo porque Liss rompió a llorar.

- Vamos Liss tranquilízate que eso no te hace bien –dijo Lily mientras la abrazaba y alejaba a Marcus quien intento acercarse.

- Me imagino que eres al padre ¿verdad? –Pregunto Jane a Marcus quien se limito a asentir –entonces esta demás decirte que si me la dejas sola un minuto estas muerto.

- Sí, tus amigas ya me lo advirtieron –dijo Marcus un poco asustado.

- Tranquilo no te voy a castrar ni nada de eso pero es que de verdad estoy preocupada por Liss –dijo Jane seriamente –ella esta o estaba comprometida con Diggory y dudo que ese compromiso se rompa porque ella esta embrazada –dijo Jane mientras tapaba a Aurora con una manta ya que se había quedado dormida.

- Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a raptármela si es necesario para que estemos juntos –dijo Marcus sonrojado.

- Déjame decirte que es muy romántico pero no es lo más apropiado en su estado, además creo que deberían hablar con mi tío porque en un par de meses se le va a anotar –dijo Jane mirando como Dumbledore conversaba con la enfermera.

- Lo sé pero ella no quiere, ni siquiera quiere terminar con Diggory –dijo Marcus apesadumbrado.

- No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo, tú solo preocúpate de que ella este bien y yo me ocupo del resto –dijo Jane sonriéndole a Marcus quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Y ¿Quién se preocupa de ti¿De que tú estés bien? –Pregunto Sirius mirándola seriamente.

- Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente Jane –dijo Remus mirándola del mismo modo que Sirius.

- Ahora no chicos este es…-dijo Jane pero la exasperación de Sirius la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante hechizo sin medir las consecuencias? –Grito Sirius.

- No lo hice para preocuparlos –dijo Jane apenada.

- Lo sabemos Jane pero estuviste a punto de morir por eso –dijo Remus seriamente –Se que querías ayudarme pero esa no es la manera ¿Ahora como deshacemos el hechizo?

- No podemos –dijo Jane bajando la mirada.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que arreglar esto de alguna forma, no puedes quedarte con Aurora para el resto de tu vida –dijo Remus sentándose en la cama eh indicándole a Sirius que hiciera lo mismo para que se calmara un poco.

- Lo sé, sé que fue una imprudencia de mi parte y que ahora no se puede revertir pero si lo hacia de otra forma tú no aceptarías mi ayuda y…-dijo Jane con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Claro que no lo aceptaría, no a costa de tu bien estar –dijo Remus mirando a su amiga a los ojos de los cuales ahora caían lágrimas libremente por su rostro.

- Ya Jane tranquilízate, con llorar no vamos a arreglar las cosas –dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba.

- Por ahora vamos a tener que encontrar la forma de mantener tus niveles de magia estables –dijo Remus animando a Jane.

- Si pero eso lo vamos a hacer después de que me expliquen ¿Qué es eso de que usaron su magia para despertar a Jane? –Pregunto Pytherson acercándose hasta la cama de su sobrina.

- Es que al ver a Jane tan mal nos desesperamos y decidimos actuar por nuestra cuanta –dijo Lily más calmada.

- No si eso lo sé, lo que quiero saber es si saben las consecuencias de lo que han hecho –dijo Pytherson.

- Pudieron haber despertado cualquier cosa en el castillo o quizás usar el hechizo equivocado y provocar que Jane no despertara jamás –dijo Mcgonagall.

- Aunque creo que lo que hicieron fue muy arriesgado no tomare sanciones –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a los tres profesores que se encontraban ahí y causando un gran alivio a los chicos – Pero tendrán que ayudar a encontrar la forma de reestablecer la magia de Jane.

- Eso délo por hecho –dijo James con una gran sonrisa por la gran salvada que habían tenido.

- Ahora dejemos descansar a estas niñas para que puedan reponer fuerzas –dijo Dumbledor y todos salieron de la enfermería menos Sirius quien de alguna forma se quedo sin que nadie se diera cuanta.

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius? –Pregunto Jane al ver que él no se había ido con los demás.

- Eh…nada, nada –dijo Sirius con intenciones de irse.

- Sirius, no me mientas quieres –dijo Jane –ven y dime que es lo que pasa.

- Son tonterías Jane no te preocupes –dijo Sirius.

- Pero yo quiero escuchar esas tonterías –dijo Jane indicándole que se sentara al lado de ella.

- Es que…me preguntaba si…que…si seré un buen padre –dijo Sirius sonrojándose.

- yo creo que serás el mejor padre del mundo –dijo Jane besando su mejilla.

- No estas segura de eso –dijo Sirius bajando su mirada –Tal vez sea igual que mi padre.

- ¿Quieres ser como tu padre? –Pregunto Jane a Sirius quien negó enérgicamente con la cabeza –Entonces no serás como él.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –Pregunto Sirius escéptico.

- Porque con todas las cosa que te han pasado a ti, te preocuparas mucho de que tus hijos no sufran lo mismo –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a Sirius.

- No lo sé Jane –dijo Sirius muy apesadumbrado.

- Mira hagamos algo –dijo Jane acomodando a Auror en su regazo –Por ahora voy a tener que ocuparme de Aurora, eso dijo Michael que seria mi castigo por andar haciendo tonterías.

- ¿Qué con eso? –Pregunto Sirius sin entender.

- Pues que me ayudaras a cuidarla como si fuera nuestra hija y así veremos como serás de padre –dijo Jane brillantemente.

- Jane eso es una tontería –dijo Sirius mirando a su novia y a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos.

- Si pero es la única forma de que estés tranquilo –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius.

- Ya y si no funciona y no soy un buen padre ¿Qué hago? –Pregunto Sirius mirando las cosas negativas.

- Pues tendrás tiempo para arreglar las cosas malas que tengas y así cuando seamos padres podrás estar preparado –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a Sirius.

- ¿Cuándo "seamos padres"¿Quieres que tengamos hijos? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- Claro que sí, quiero tener una familia contigo –dijo Jane besando a Sirius.

- Hermosa idea –dijo Pytherson acompañado de Mafalda.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Jane sorprendida.

- Cuando no vi a Sirius salir me imagine que estaba aquí además me acorde de que no le deseé buenas noches a mi pequeña –dijo Mafalda acercándose a Aurora para besar su frente –Se las presto como bebe temporal hasta que encontramos una forma de ayudarte Jane pero deben cuidármela.

- Como si fuera nuestra –dijo Sirius.

- Si pero tendrás que mantenerte fuera de esta enfermería en las noches –dijo Pytherson acercándose a Jane y a Aurora.

- Michael –dijo Mafalda en tono de advertencia cuando salían.

- Bueno yo me voy estoy algo cansado y tengo que dormir un poco para ir a clases después de almuerzo –dijo Sirius besando a Jane y a su nueva "hija" antes de salir de la enfermería.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y dos chicas llevaban más de dos horas discutiendo en la enfermería.

- Liss por favor no seas terca –dijo Jane mientras jugaba con Aurora en la cama –Debes decirle a mi tío tu PROBLEMA o más adelante te será mucho mas difícil.

- No, no y no Jane, si le digo a Dumbledor hablara con mis padres y se me armara una tremenda –dijo Liss mientras le entregaba al oso de felpa a Aurora.

- Liss si no le dices tu le diré yo –grito Jane con todas sus fuerzas.

- No puedes traicionarme de esa manera Jane, eres mi amiga –dijo Liss con los ojos llorosos.

- Por eso Liss, porque soy tu amiga es porque te digo que es lo mejor, su mi tío se entera ahora va a poder apoyarte cuando tengas que decirle a tus padres y así se le hará más fácil –dijo Jane acercándole a su amiga pero sin despegarse de Aurora.

- No lo sé Jane, tengo mucho miedo –dijo Liss.

- Lo sé, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, ya estas embarazada y vas a tener que asumir tu nueva responsabilidad –dijo Jane abrazando a su amiga.

- Lo sé…-dijo Liss provocando un silencio incomodo.

- Oye Liss ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dijo Jane.

- Claro lo que quieras –dijo Liss relajándose un poco.

- Bueno… ¿Quedaste embarazada a la primera? –Pregunto Jane ruborizando un poco.

- Eh…sí –dijo Liss ruborizándole al igual que su amiga.

- Y… ¿duele mucho? –Pregunto Jane.

- No tanto…-dijo Liss más relajada. Pasados unos segundos se echaron a reír estrepitosamente.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso¿Tú y Sirius ya…? –Pregunto Liss dejando la pregunta inconclusa.

- No, no pero…hemos estado a punto –dijo Jane ruborizándose.

- Ah y…tienes miedo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Liss a lo que Jane asintió –Pues no te puedo decir nada extraordinario solo que si es por amor es maravilloso.

- Ahí –suspiro Jane –Me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera inolvidable.

- Lo será, tú y Sirius se aman demasiado…solo te pido que te cuides y no seas tan tonta como yo jeje –dijo Liss abrazando a su amiga.

- Liss tener un bebe no es malo, es un regalo muy hermoso, no a esta edad claro, pero con el tiempo vas a ver que si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo de tu vida jamás cambiarías el momento en el que engendraste a tu hijo –dijo Jane a su amiga.

- Te quiero Jane –dijo Liss abrazando a Jane cayendo a la cama las dos abrazadas.

- Montoncito –dijo Aurora y se lanzo sobre Liss y Jane para formar una montaña humana.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde la enfermera dio de alta a Jane y por consiguiente a Aurora dejándolas a ambas libres.

- Liss, Marcus me dijo que nos esperaba a las 7 en punto en el despacho de mi tío –dijo Janne mientras entraba cargando a Aurora que para variar se había quedado dormida.

- Gracias Jane –dijo Liss sentada en unos de los sillones acompañados del resto de los chicos.

- Vamos Liss relájate, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien –dijo Sirius mientras Jane se sentaba a su lado con Aurora.

- Si vas a ver que todo saldrá bien –dijo Lily desde los brazos de James –Oye Jane te vez hermosa de mamá.

- Que chistosa –dijo Jane arrugando la nariz.

- No es broma Jane, pareciera que Aurora fuera su hija –dijo James mirando a Sirius y a Jane con Aurora en los brazos.

- Estamos practicando –dijo Sirius seriamente causando un silencio rotundo en la sala común y que sus amigos palidecieran.

- no me digas que estas em…-dijo Lily levantándose.

- no, no, no, no digas tonterías, solo estamos practicando para cuando tengamos bebes –dijo Sirius mientras sostenía a Aurora en los brazos.

- Ah, ya había pensado que iba a ser tío –dijo James limpiándose la frente con cara de alivio.

- Bueno creo que debemos irnos –dijo Jane consultando su reloj -¿Lista?

- Sí –dijo Liss y ambas se levantaron, Jane con Aurora nuevamente en los brazos.

- ¿Iras con ella? –Pregunto Sirius preocupado.

- Sí, no quiero desmayarme por el camino –dijo Jane a modo de broma pero al parecer no les causo mucha gracia a todos en especial a Sirius y a Remus.

- Si quieres te acompaño –dijo Sirius levantándose del sillón.

- Eh…no sé Sirius –dijo Jane mirando a Liss para consultar su opinión.

- Por mi no hay problema –dijo Liss mirando a Sirius.

- Pues entonces dame a Aurora, yo la cargo –dijo Sirius cargando a Aurora y dándole una de sus manitas a Jane para que estuviera en contacto con ella.

Caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledor teniendo que aguantar las extrañas miradas de las admiradoras de Sirius quienes se sorprendían al verlo con Aurora en los brazos y de los que miraban a Liss y a Marcus tomados de la mano, ya que era una utopía, un slytherin y una gryffindor juntos, increíble.

Cuando llegaron hasta la gárgola Liss parecía muy arrepentida y con claras intenciones de devolverse.

- No des ni un paso en falso Liss –dijo Jane tomándola de la otra mano.

- No creo que sea buena idea Jane –dijo Liss mirando con terror la gárgola frente a ella.

- Liss esto ya lo conversamos, lo vas a hacer porque es lo mejor para ti, el bebe y tu relación con Marcus OK? –Dijo Jane apretando la mano de Liss para darle fuerzas

–Vamos.

Ya estaba todos listo, solo faltaba decir la contraseña y lanzarse a lo que les viniera.

- Pastel de…-alcanzo a decir Jane cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- Liss ¿Me puedes explicar que haces con este slytherin tomada de la mano? –Pregunto Amos Diggory desde el otro extremo del pasillo…

Continuara…

**_Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo si les guse y no les parezca tan insipido. Respecto a eso, pues no puedo hacer mucho estos capitulos ya estan escritos y no pueden modificarse, solo espero que este si pueda saitsfacer sus espectativas...  
Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir..._**

Se despide su humilde servidora

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	32. No pierdas la fe

Capítulo 32: No pierdas la fe 

Ya estaba todos listo, solo faltaba decir la contraseña y lanzarse a lo que les viniera.

- Pastel de…-alcanzo a decir Jane cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- Liss ¿Me puedes explicar que haces con este slytherin tomada de la mano? –Pregunto Amos Diggory desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

- A…Amos –dijo Liss tiritando.

- Diggory no molestas ahora –dijo Sirius con intenciones de decir la contraseña pero un rayo que salio de la varita del Hufflepuff lo detuvo.

- Tú no te metas Black –dijo Diggory acercándose a Liss y atrayéndola hasta él a tirones – tú te vienes conmigo.

- Ella no se va a ninguna parte si no quiere –dijo Marcus empujando a Diggory para que soltara a Liss

- Toma a Aurora –dijo Sirius pasándole la pequeña a Jane para acercarse hasta Marcus y Diggory quienes tenían claras intenciones de agarrarse a golpes.

- Basta Amos –grito Liss desesperada.

- Eres una cualquiera –grito Diggory a Liss causando la furia de Marcus quien de no ser por Sirius le hubiera caído a golpes al Hufflepuff.

- No te atrevas a tratarla así imbécil –grito Marcus con todas sus fuerzas despertando a Aurora.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto la pequeña en los brazos de Jane.

- Nada pequeña –dijo Jane acercándose a Liss.

- Están peleando –dijo Aurora sorprendida.

- Liss debes tranquilizarte –dijo Jane acercándose a Liss quien estaba llorando desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto Dumbledor desde la entrada de la gárgola.

- Tío lo que pasa…-intento decir Jane pero Aurora se le adelanto.

- Ese feo de amadillo le quiede pegad a la tía Liss –dijo Aurora sorprendiendo a Dumbledor.

- Suban todos a mi despacho, ahora –dijo Dumbledor visiblemente enfadado.

Al subir, todos se sentaron frente al escritorio de Dumbledor quien los miraba seriamente.

- Ahora explíquenme ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto el anciano.

- Lo que sucede profesor es que estos imbéciles se me tiraron encima y me…-intento decir Diggory pero una vocecita lo detuvo.

- Mentida –dijo Aurora parándose en las piernas de Jane.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Aurora? –Pregunto Dumbledor a la pequeña.

- Podque yo lo vi haced algo malo –dijo la pequeña.

- Dime que viste pequeña –dijo Dumbledor.

- Perdóneme que le diga profesor, pero no puede tomar en cuanta lo que dice una mocosa –dijo Diggory.

- Tú cállate cobarde –dijo Jane mientras sostenía a Aurora.

- ¡Basta!… sigue Aurora –dijo Dumbledor a la pequeña.

- Mide, lo que paso es que yo momia con el tío Sidius y me despedte pedo no quise abdid los ojos así que me quede así –dijo Aurora tomando aire para continuar – cuando llegamos acá el de amadillo tido a la tía Liss y el tío… Madcus le dijo que la soltada, como no lo hizo tío Madcus lo empujo y la soltó... el de amadillo le dijo algo feo a la tía Liss después el tío Sidius lo tomo de acá –dijo Aurora señalando los hombros de Dumbledor –y le dijo que no hicieda nada y llego usted.

- Gracias por decírmelo Aurora –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la pequeña uniendo las frases algo desordenadas que lanzaba la niña.

- No hay podque –dijo Aurora sentándose en las piernas de Jane nuevamente –Todo pod el bebe.

Al decir estas palabras todos guardaron silencio ya sea por sorpresa o por miedo.

- ¿De que bebe hablas Aurora? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- De ese –dijo Aurora señalando el vientre de Liss con el dedo.

Después de esto, todo se trasformo en caos. Diggory se levanto de su asiento y se lanzo hasta Marcus para golpearlo, Sirius intento quitárselo de encima pero era imposible así que  
Dumbledor lanzo un hechizo hasta Diggory dejándolo inconsciente mientras que Liss lloraba a mares y Jane estaba sentada estática con Aurora en brazos.

- Basta ya –grito Dumbledor para que todos se callaran –Señorita Thompson ¿Es verdad lo que dice la niña?

- ... si –dijo Liss entre lágrimas.

- Profesor Dumbledor…-intento decir Marcus pero Dumbledor no lo dejo.

- Señor Black, lleve al señor Diggory hasta la enfermería y dígale a Madame Pomfey que no deje que salga de ahí hasta que yo vaya, mientras espérenme afuera con el señor Michigan por favor –dijo Dumbledor a lo que Sirius obedeció sin protestar.

Una vez estuvieron solos y unos minutos callados Dumbledor hablo nuevamente.

- El bebe es del señor Michigan ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el anciano a lo que Liss asintió – ¿Usted esta comprometida con el señor Diggory?

- Si –Respondió Liss.

- Mm…-fue lo único que dijo Dumbledor.

- Profesor…-dijo Liss pero el anciano no la dejo seguir.

- Tómese una taza de té de limón –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a Liss y causando risa en Jane.

- ¿Perdón? –Pregunto Liss un poco desconcertada.

- Tómese este té de limón –dijo Dumbledor colocándole la taza frente a ella.

- Tómatela –dijo Jane ante la mirada que le lanzaba Liss.

- Yo tamien quedo –dijo Aurora en los brazos de Jane.

- Por supuesto pequeña ¿Quieres Jane? –Pregunto Dumbledor mientras le servia a Aurora.

- Está bien –respondió Jane recibiendo la taza.

- Bueno señorita Thompson déjeme decirle que en el castillo estará usted bien –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a Liss –No le diré nada a sus padres, porque es usted quien debe decirles, además hablare con el señor Diggory para que se calme y puedan hablar tranquilamente y además informare a los otros profesores de su condición para que tengan cuidados especiales, aclarándoles que es un estricto secreto.

- Gracias profesor –dijo Liss mi agradecida y más relajada.

- No me lo agradezca señorita Thompson, no estoy haciendo nada extraordinario, solo apoyo a una de mis mejores alumnas –dijo Dumbledor a Liss.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos cuando ya tenga el vientre más abultado? –Pregunto Jane.

- Eso se vera en el momento, por ahora ocúpese de sus estudios y de llevar bien ese embarazo –dijo Dumbledor –ahora les voy a pedir que salgamos para que pueda hablar con el señor Diggory.

Una vez estuvieron afuera Dumbledor se despidió de ellas y las dejo con los chicos quienes estaban impacientes por saber que había dicho el director.

- Bueno que podemos decir…-dijo Liss con una sonrisa tímida.

- Las cosas podrían haber salido peor –dijo Jane para ayudar un poco a su amiga.

- No te preocupes Liss, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo –dijo Marcus mientras abrazaba a la futura madre de su hijo.

- Ahora tienes que hablar con Diggory para aclarar las cosas con él –dijo Sirius mientras tomaba la mano de Jane.

- No lo sé, quiero pasar lo que nos queda de año tranquila y estoy segura que si hablo con Amos ahora, les dirá a mis padres para cancelar el matrimonio y mis padres van a matarme –dijo Liss angustiándose.

- Liss, eso va a pasar de todas maneras –dijo Jane.

- Lo sé pero prefiero que se demore un poco mas –dijo Liss mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Marcus.

- Y si él se te acerca para hablar ¿Qué harás? –Pregunto Marcus.

- Pues tendré que enfrentarlo…que más –dijo Liss.

- Bueno volvamos a la torre que me dueles los brazos tanto cargar a Aurora –dijo Jane mientras se encaminaban hasta la torre de gryffindor.

Al llegar los chicos los estaban esperando para saber que era lo que había pasado así que no tardaron mucho. Cuando terminaron Liss subió a descansar y los dejo a ellos solos.

- No puedo creer que Liss no vaya a hablar con ese imbécil –dijo Lily mientras estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones.

- Lily, debes entenderla, esta pasando por un momento difícil –dijo Jane mientras jugaba con Aurora y con Sirius en el suelo.

- Sí lo sé, pero…no puedes quedar embarazada a la primera vez, es muy mala suerte –dijo Lily.

- Oigan, no escupan al cielo que les puede caer en la cara… ustedes no saben que es lo que les depara el futuro –dijo Jane a sus amigas haciéndolas ruborizar al igual que a sus respectivos novios.

- Lo sabemos, pero no puedes negar que es muy mala suerte –dijo Meggan para cambiar el tema ya que no le agradaba mucho, se sentía un poco intimidada al igual que Remus.

- Oigan y hablando de hijos ¿Ustedes pretenden quedarse con Aurora como su hijita? –bromeo Meggan haciendo ruborizar a Sirius y en especial a Jane.

- Bueno, por ahora creo que deberá quedarse con nosotros para que pueda mantenerme bien –dijo Jane rápidamente.

- Y ¿Vas a ir a clases con ella? –Pregunto Lily.

- Claro que no, no asistiré a clases hasta arreglar este problemita –dijo Jane.

- Pero no sabes como arreglarlo, podrías tardarte mucho –dijo Meggan.

- No lo creo, la verdad ya tengo una idea –dijo Jane sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- Espero que no sea una de tus arriesgadas ideas –dijo Sirius desde sus espaldas.

- No, no se preocupen, es algo…sencillo, complicado pero sencillo –dijo Jane.

- ¿Complicado peligroso o solo peligroso? –Pregunto James.

- Solo complicado –dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

- ¿De que se trata? –Pregunto Lily.

- Pretendo modificar el medalla de mi familia y asimilarlo en mi cuerpo –dijo Jane tranquilamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! –Gritaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Jane tímidamente.

- ¿Crees que eso no es peligroso? Jane por favor –dijo Lily alterada.

- Claro que no es peligroso –dijo Jane muy tranquila y segura de lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –Pregunto James.

- Porque ya lo he hecho –dijo Jane.

- ¿Cuando? –Pregunto Sirius quien solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación.

- Eh…en mi tiempo –dijo Jane en un susurro bajando la mirada. En el momento se formo un silencio incomodo.

- Bueno eso ahora no importa porque ahora estoy aquí…con ustedes –dijo Jane para desaparecer ese silencio.

- Eh… ¿Qué planean hacer para san Valentín? –Pregunto Meggan para cambar de tema.

- Eh…no lo sé –dijo Jane distraídamente.

- Y ¿Ustedes? –Pregunto Sirius para cambiar de tema.

- Nosotros tendremos una hermosa tarde en Hogsmeade –dijo James abrazando a Lily.

- y nosotros tendremos una cena en un restaurante en Hogsmeade –dijo Remus mirando a Meggan.

- Que bien, disfrútenlo mucho –dijo Sirius mirando como ambas parejas de enamorados.

- Nosotros no podremos hacer mucho –dijo Jane mirando a Aurora quien al parecer se estaba quedando dormida.

- Bueno chicos véanle el lado bueno, la pasaran juntos –dijo Meggan para subirle un poco el ánimo a la pareja.

- Sí, claro –dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Jane con una falsa sonrisa de felicidad.

Después de que terminaran la conversación de esa noche se fueron a dormir cada grupo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Jane se despidió de sus amigas y coloco a Aurora en su cama, esta noche tendría acompañante. Se metió a la cama e intento quedarse dormida, pero se le hacia muy difícil, en su cabeza estaba lo dicho por sus amigas "véanle el lado bueno, la pasaran juntos" claro la pasarían juntos pero no de la manera que ella había querido. Ella quería darle una sorpresa a Sirius la noche de san Valentín, su primer san Valentín, juntos. Estaba triste porque no podrían pasarlo como ellos querían, solos y tranquilos…

Faltaban solo un días para san Valentín y su investigación para poder modificar el medallón no avanzaba mucho, a ese paso no terminaría jamás para esa noche y no podría estar con Sirius.

- Jane, deberías dejar eso por un momento –dijo la voz de Pytherson desde la entrada de la biblioteca.

- No puedo, tengo que encontrar la forma de modificar el medallón –dijo Jane mientras buscaba en un grueso libro.

- Sí quieres te ayudo –dijo Pytherson tomando uno de los libros.

- No quiero molestarte Michael, tu tienes muchas cosa que hacer –dijo Jane mientras anotaba en una libreta algunas observaciones.

- Jane quiero ayudarte, sé que esto es muy importante para ti y quiero estar contigo para apoyarte –dijo Michael quitándole el libro para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- No voy a alcanzar –dijo Jane bajando la mirada.

- Jane, no te preocupes es solo un día sin importancia –dijo Michael.

- No Michael, no es un día sin importancia, es un día que Sirius y yo hemos esperado por mucho tiempo –dijo Jane mientras miraba a los ojos a su tío –es el día en el que yo quiero agradecerle a Sirius todo lo que ha hecho por mi y ahora por una estupidez de mi parte no podré estar con él.

Al decir estas palabras los ojos de Jane se inundaron de lágrimas cosa que conmovió a Michael quien no aguanto y la abrazo para darle ánimos.

- Tranquilízate Jane –dijo Michael intentando calmar a Jane pero al parecer nada podría hacerlo –Mira hagamos algo. Mañana llegara Dumbledor de su reunión. Pidámosle a él ayuda para poder modificar el medallón.

- Pero en un día no haremos nada –dijo Jane secando sus lágrimas.

- No si esperamos a que él llegue para ponernos a trabajar, pero si empezamos ahora tal vez logremos juntar toda la información ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunto Michael.

- Está bien –dijo Jane un poco más animada.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Jane estaba vencida por el sueño al igual que Aurora quien no se separaba un minuto del lado de Jane. Michael estaba anotando un sin fin de cosas desde un inmenso libro negro que había sobre la mesa.

- Te Prometo mi pequeña que todo saldrá bien –dijo Michael volviendo a sus anotaciones.

- ¿Michael¿Que sucede¿Por qué me mandaste llamar con tanta urgencia? –Preguntó la voz de Dumbledore desde la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Necesito la ayuda de un buen mago que quiera ayudar a su sobrina preferida –dijo Michael señalando a Jane dormida en un sillón con  
Aurora en brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede con Jane? –Preguntó Dumbledor asustado.

- Mañana, es decir hoy –dijo Michael mirando su reloj –es san Valentín.

- Ah ya entiendo –dijo Dumbledor captando la indirecta -¿Qué debemos hacer? …

Eran las 12 del día y ella no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse, no ese día.

- Jane despierta –dijo una voz conocida para ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Jane soñolienta.

- Ven ya casi todo esta listo –dijo Michael.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Jane abriendo los ojos por completo, percatándose de que no estaba en su cuarto ni en la biblioteca -¿Dónde estoy?

- En una habitación del castillo –dijo Michael haciéndole señas para que se levantara.

Al hacerlo, notó que no estaba en una habitación cualquiera. Esta era muy grande y estaba llena de implementos para hacer pociones.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto jane nuevamente.

- En realidad no lo sé, estábamos buscando alguna habitación donde hacer una poción y encontramos esta, pero nucna la había visto antes –dijo Dumbledor mientras revolvía un caldero.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pregunto Jane.

- La poción para modificar ese medallón –dijo Michael señalando un medallón de oro sólido con incrustaciones de diamantes.

- Pero ¿Cómo encontraron la forma de hacerlo? –Preguntó Jane sorprendida.

- Con el ingenio y la astucia de tus tíos preferidos –dijo Michael mientras colocaba unas gotas de algo extraño en la poción.

- Hay... gracias –dijo Jane mientras abrasaba a Michael y Dumbledor y les daba un son fin de besos –Los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.

- Ja, eso lo sabíamos –dijo Dumbledor causando la risa de todos.

- Pero ¿Cómo van a hacerlo con una poción? –Pregunto Jane.

- Derretiremos el medallón –dijo Michael tranquilamente.

- ¿Derretirlo¿Están locos? Es una herencia familiar, es por él por donde se traspasa la magia de generación en generación –dijo Jane preocupada.

- Lo sé –dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto Jane.

- No lo sé, eso lo veras después –dijo Michael con la misma tranquilidad que Dumbledor

- No puedes decir eso –dijo Jane casi gritando.

- Tranquilízate Jane, la magia no desaparecerá, estará dentro de ti –dijo Dumbledor mientras revolvía el caldera –ahora dependerá de ti como lo traspasas de generación en generación.

- ¡Ah!... eso me tranquiliza –dijo Jane con ironía mirando como Aurora dormia y dormia

- y ¿Funcionará? –Pregunto Jane mirando el interior de la poción.

- Eso esperamos, porque fue la única forma que se nos ocurrió –dijo Michael mientras esperaban a que la poción estuviera lista.

Sirius estaba tirado en uno de los sillones de la sala común muy triste, había buscado a Jane por todas partes y no la había encontrado.

- Vamos canuto, ánimos –dijo James mientras esperaba a Lily para ir a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? –Pregunto Sirius sentándose en el sillón.

- A lo mejor te esta preparando una sorpresa –dijo James para subirle al ánimo.

- No creo, anoche quedamos en que no haríamos nada hoy, porque no puede separarse de Aurora –dijo Sirius apesadumbrado.

- Anoche estaba triste –dijo Lily parada desde las escaleras.

- WOW, te vez preciosa mi angelito –dijo James mientras la besaba.

- Gracias ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Lily a lo que James asintió.

- Arriba el ánimo Sirius, te aseguro que Jane volverá pronto –dijo Lily antes de salir con James.

Sirius pasó toda la tarde entre mirando el mapa del merodeador y el retrato de la dama gorda para ver si Jane volvía, al final de la cuarta hora en la misma labor se aburrió y decidió ir a si habitación a dormir. Al llegar a ella vio que Remus estaba arreglándose para si cena con Meggan.

- Hora Sirius ¿Tuviste suerte? –Pregunto mirando como Sirius se tiraba a la cama con mala cara –Veo que no…no te preocupes, te aseguro que volverá pronto.

- Es gracioso Lily dijo lo mismo antes de irse con James hacer mas de cuatro horas –dijo Sirius con la voz apagada.

- Bueno que puedo decirte…san Valentín aun no se acaba así que ten fe…nos vemos al rato –dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación…

- Claro... la fe…-dijo Sirius volviendo hacia un lado de la cama y quedándose dormido con esa tristeza en su corazón…

Continuara…

**_Hola nuevamente, aqui estoy actualizando un poco más seguido... claro, si el ff ya esta escrito ¿Por que no hacer? pues, la verdad es que hay una simple razon para eso. Aun no tengo toda la trama para escribir la segunda parte, aunque ya comence y no pienso dejarla, tranquilos, pero quiero darme mi tiempo para que ese ff quede bueno, porque siempre he oido que la ssegundas partes no son muy buenas.  
B_****_ueno en fin, esa es la simple razón por tanto retraso, asi que pido las miles de disculpas del caso, aun así, actualizare más seguido, pero también pido más reviews, aunque sea para decir que son un poco insipidos (jiji, era bromita Herminione) en fin todo sirve...  
Bueno, espero estar escribiendoles nuevamente dentro de dos días, pero solo si llegamos a los 140 reviews, no es mucho lo que pido...  
A proposito de reviews, muchas gracias:_**

**_Herminione, Hermy Evans, Fran ktrin Black y Makita_**

**_Un besote inmenso, del porte de nuestra querida y amada ameriza latina y..._**

**_VIVA CHILE!!!!_**

**_Se despide su humilde y patriota servidora_**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	33. Un paso más en nuestra relación

Capítulo 33: Un paso más en nuestra relación 

Eran cerca de las 8:30 p.m. cuando un ruido despertó a Sirius Black de una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué… ¿Qué demonios pasa? –Pregunto Sirius alterado mientras pasaba su vista por toda la habitación fijándose en la ventana donde una lechuza, la que Sirius reconoció como del colegio, picoteaba la ventana para que alguien le abriera.

- ¿Qué quieres a esta hora pequeña? –Pregunto Sirius mientras la dejaba entrar -¿Me traes algo? –Pregunto el moreno recibiendo como respuesta un ulular de la lechuza –Pues bien, entrégamelo.

La lechuza entrego una nota a su destinatario y emprendió vuelo de vuelta.

Sirius sin pensarlo mucho la abrió curioso por saber que era lo que había interrumpido su desagradable sueño. Al abrir la nota se fijo que era una letra muy prolija y bien definida así que supuso que era de una chica pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era de…

Sirius:

Necesito verte en el séptimo piso, cerca de la armadura de Lord Vincent…ven solo es algo muy urgente.

James

- … ¿James?... Si claro, esto se ve a kilómetros que es una trampa –dijo Sirius analizando la situación –Bien parece divertido, vamos a averiguar.

Salio de su habitación con una capa y su varita fuertemente agarrada dentro de su bolsillo.

Camino con mucha precaución hasta el séptimo piso notando que no había nadie en los pasillos, cosa muy extraña a esas horas. Al llegar a al altura de la armadura, puso todos sus sentidos en alerta por si pasaba algo a su alrededor cosa que no le sirvió de mucho ya que no se percato de que alguien se acercaba tras él sigilosamente y le lanzaba un rayo que lo dejo aturdido.

- Lo siento pero es lo mejor –dijo la voz de su atacante y con un simple hechizo lo ingreso hasta la habitación que estaba en el pasillo contiguo.

- Debo admitir que me la pase muy bien amor –dijo Meggan mientras entraba tomada de la mano de Remus.

- Me alegra que te gustara –dijo Remus mientras se dirigían hasta los sillones donde estaban James y Lily besándose.

- Oigan chicos, sepárense un momento ¿quieren? –dijo Meggan mientras se sentaba junto a su novio en el sillón frente a la otra pareja de tórtolos.

- No molesten –dijo James con intenciones de seguir con su agotadora labor pero Lily no lo dejo.

- ¿Han visto a Sirius? –Preguntaron Lily y Meggan a la vez.

- Veo que ustedes también quedaron preocupados por él –dijo Remus.

- No solo por él, también por Jane, no ha aparecido en todo el día –dijo Lily preocupada.

- Corrección mi pequeño saltamontes, desde anoche –dijo Meggan haciendo enojar a Lily.

- Deja ya eso de "pequeño saltamontes" Meggan, esto es algo importante –dijo Lily enfadada.

- Tranquila, era una broma –dijo Meggan mientras se recostaba en el sillón protestando.

- Ya, ya… -dijo James para calmar los ánimos –Lunático, tu viste a Canuto antes de salir ¿verdad? –Pregunto James.

- Si, lo vi y no tenia muy buena cara…estaba algo triste y también enfadado –dijo Remus mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? –Pregunto James.

- Veamos en el mapa –dijo Remus.

- Buena idea, así podrán ver donde esta Jane –dijo Lily mientras miraba a James con cara de suplica.

- Esta bien, yo voy –dijo James subiendo a la habitación por el mapa. Cuando volvió las chicas habían subido para ver como estaba Liss, ya que Marcus les había dicho que no se sentía muy bien.

- Vamos a ver…juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo James haciendo que el mapa se abriera –Veamos, veamos donde se metió este canuto y su doncella.

- No están, Cornamenta –dijo Remus luego de haber revisado el mapa tres veces.

- Esto es extraño –dijo James mirando a Remus preocupado –ni él ni Jane aparecen por ningún lado.

- Vamos a avisar a Dumbledor –dijo Remus saliendo inmediatamente hasta el despacho del director. Cuando estaban muy cerca de del despacho de Dumbledor se toparon con este y con Pytherson que venían conversando muy animadamente.

-Profesor disculpe que lo molestemos, pero tenemos un problema –dijo Remus al acercarse al par de docentes.

- Dígame señor Lupin ¿Que sucede? –Dijo Dumbledor.

- Es que ni Jane ni Sirius aparecen por ningún lado –dijo Jame aceleradamente.

Ambos profesores se miraron extrañados antes de comprender de qué se trataba el asunto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lentamente trataba de abrir los ojos para ver donde se encontraba pero se estaba bastante aturdido, no mal herido, pero si algo desorientado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se percato de que el lugar estaba a oscuras por lo que se imagino que estaba en un calabozo, pero esa idea desapareció inmediatamente de su cabeza al notar que se encontraba sobre algo blando y acogedor.

Sorprendido, se sentó en la cama y empezó a palpar a oscuras sobre que estaba sentado y llego a la conclusión de que era una cama. Busco sobre la cama su varita y no la encontró así que busco en sus bolsillos obteniendo en mismo resultado.

- ¿Donde estoy? –Pregunto Sirius mientras intentaba mirar entre la oscuridad.

Decidió que era mejor investigar donde estaba antes de cualquier cosa, así que comenzó a deslizarse por la cama con intenciones de bajar de ella pero se sorprendió cuando al llegar al borde de ella empezaba de inmediato el suelo.

- Que extraño –dijo Sirius una vez estuvo de pie al lado de la cama. Comenzó a caminar en la habitación con intenciones de encontrar algo de luz, pero no fue necesario ya que tras dar un par de paso, unas velas que flotaban en la habitación se encendieron dejando al descubierto una hermosa habitación color blanco invierno con muchas velas flotando en lo alto del techo y en los bordes de las paredes, iluminando el lugar.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Sirius un poco extrañado.

- Que bueno que despertaste, ya me estaba aburriendo aquí sola –dijo una voz femenina muy sensual desde algún lado de la habitación.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Sirius curioso ya que al parecer, no era un secuestro cualquiera.

- Averígualo –dijo la voz, con una risita.

- ¿Puedes verme? –Pregunto Sirius mirando hacia todos lados.

- Por supuesto y déjame decirte que tengo una muy buena vista –dijo la voz con la mismo voz sensual que en un comienzo.

- Porque no sales y me dejas verte, quiero conocerte –dijo Sirius mientras alertaba sus sentidos.

- No, eso es muy aburrido, tienes que buscar tú –dijo la voz antes de desaparecer por completo.

- Oye espera –grito Sirius pero la voz no respondió –Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí y buscar a Jane.

Sirius comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación pero no encontraba nada a simple vista así que se arriesgó y se transformo en perro para poder olfatear mejor. Comenzó por olfatear las paredes por si es que había algún pasadizo y lo encontró pero lo que también encontró lo sorprendió mucho, pero a la vez le agrado.

- Que interesante –dijo Sirius una vez se hubo transformado. Comenzó a mover lámparas, libros y cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca, pero nada hacia mover la pared así que decidió parar un momento y descansar con una mano apoyada en la pared, pero no pudo hacer mucho tiempo ya que la pared se abrió súbitamente haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. Al darse cuenta, estaba en una habitación igualmente decorada que en la que estaba, pero esta vez no había una cama sino que había una mesa con velas sobre ella y dos platos con sus cubiertos respectivos.

Sirius estaba algo aturdido después del traslado de habitación algo súbito que tuvo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que unas manos le cubrieron los ojos y le decían al oído.

- Tardaste mucho en llegar –dijo la misma voz femenina de hace algunos momentos.

- Lo mismo digo yo, me dejaste esperando todo el día –dijo Sirius mientras aprisionaba a su secuestradora contra la pared y la besaba apasionadamente…

-¿Qué están juntos¿Dónde? –Pregunto James extrañado.

- Eso no lo sabemos exactamente, pero te podemos asegurar que no volverán hasta mañana –dijo Dumbledor con una gran sonrisa para nada comparable con la cara de Pytherson que reflejaba un total desacuerdo ante tal situación.

- Papá, papá –gritaba la pequeña Aurora mientras corría por el pasillo hasta los brazos de su padre.

- Aurora… -dijo James sacando conclusiones –Entonces Jane y Sirius están…

… solos por fin –dijo Sirius mientras se separaba de Jane para verla mejor –estas hermosa.

- No digas eso que me haces sonrojar –dijo Jane mientras evitaba la mirada de Sirius.

- Pero es la verdad –dijo Sirius mientras la hacia girar para tener mejor vista –sí, definitivamente…eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

- Ya Sirius –dijo Jane mientras arrastraba a su prometido hasta la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación.

- ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? –Pregunto Sirius mirando la mesa u unas bandejas que estaban en un carrito al lado de la mesa.

- No, Guandy me ayudo –dijo Jane mirando su trabajo al igual que Sirius.

- ¿Oye y Aurora? –Pregunto Sirius nuevamente.

- Esta con su papá –dijo Jane mientras intentaba que Sirius avanzara hasta la mesa.

- ¿Pero…? –Intento decir Sirius.

- Sirius deja de preguntar quieres, disfrutemos de la noche y ya otro día respondo eso ¿Vale? –Dijo Jane mientras besaba a Sirius para poder calmar sus ansias de conocimiento ya que sabia que con un beso desbarataría cualquier pensamiento.

- Lo que digas –dijo Sirius embobado sentándose junto a Jane para cenar.

Cenaron tranquilamente entre bromas besos y más besos.

- Jane de verdad te agradezco todo, esto esta hermoso –dijo Sirius abrazando a Jane mientras estaban acostados en la cama donde despertó Sirius –En realidad yo debería haberte sorprendo con algo así, pero que le vamos a hacer.

- No digas tonterías Sirius –dijo Jane sentándose un poco en la cama enfadada –eres muy machista.

- No es por ser machista Jane, pero se supone que es el hombre el que debe cortejar a la mujer –dijo Sirius excusándose.

- Sí lo sé, pero este no es el caso –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius –Yo quiero denostarte lo agradecida que estoy contigo.

- Y lo aprecio pequeña –dijo Sirius sentándose tras ella y rodeándola con sus brazos –pero las cosas no las hago para que me agradezcas.

- Lo sé, pero yo quiero hacerlo –dijo Jane quedando de rodillas frente a él.

- Entonces ¿Por qué peleamos? –Pregunto Sirius entre risas.

- Tonterías –dijo Jane mientras saltaba a su cuello y los dos caían en la cama mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

De un momento a otro los besos se tornaron cada vez más apasionados y desenfrenados, pero algo interrumpió la labor de Sirius.

- Jane, tus ojos –dijo Sirius fijando la vista en los ojos de su prometida.

- ¿Que pasa con ellos? –Pregunto Jane.

- Son... celestes –dijo Sirius mientras se colocaba a un lado de la cama y dejaba que ella se mirara en el espejo que tenia en frente.

- Hay por dios, mis ojos –dijo Jane al notar que sus ojos habían cambiado de color miel a celestes.

- Tranquila Jane se arreglara –dijo Sirius parándose tras ella.

- No, no se arreglara –dijo Jane girándose con una sonrisa resignada –cuando absorbí el medallón en mi cuerpo se produjo este cambio y para cambiarlo tendría que volver a reconstruirlo y sacarlo de mi cuerpo o sea es imposible.

- Jane esto... –dijo Sirius.

- Sirius, sé lo que me vas a decir pero ya lo hice y no hay vuelta que darle –dijo Jane mientras se recostaba en el vidrio.

- Lo sé, no te iba a regañar, te iba a decir que té vez hermosa así –dijo Sirius acorralándose contra la pared –Te amo tanto.

Al decir estas palabras ambos sin pensarlo se fundieron en el beso más hermoso, sincero y apasionado que jamás se hayan dedo nunca. Al separarse por falta de aire ambos se miraron y se fueron juntos tomados de las manos hasta la cama. Se recostaron en ella y siguieron besándose tan o más apasionadamente que antes pero esta vez fue Sirius quien tomó el mando de le situación quedando sobre el cuerpo de Jane. De un momento a otro los beso comenzaron a bajar de lugar y Sirius se perdía en el cuello de Jane, asiendola suspirar agitadamente mientras introducía sus manos por su espalda haciéndolo gemir.

Cuando las cosas estaban cada vez más apasionadas, Sirius estaba sin camisa, con los pantalones desabrochados y Jane con la blusa completamente abierta Sirius se detuvo.

- Jane no creo que debamos... –dijo Sirius pero Jane lo detuvo.

- Sirius... –dijo Jane aun agitada por la situación -¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de este tema?

- Sí –Respondió Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

- Entonces recuerdas que dijimos que cuando yo estuviera lista para dar este paso me apoyarías –dijo Jane a lo que Sirius asintió –Bueno entonces déjame decirte que el momento a llegado, quiero que esto pase, quiero que hagamos el amor.

- No quiero que te sientas forzada por la situación –dijo Sirius casi en un susurro de suplica.

- Sirius ¿No te das cuenta? Yo, hace mucho que estoy lista para esto pero no llegaba el momento más apropiado –dijo Jane con una sonrisa –Lo nuestro siempre ha ido a revoluciones muy aceleradas, pero creo que ahora hay algo que nos falta para poder estar completamente preparados para casarnos.

- Sabes que te deseo igual que tu a mi, pero no quiero que seas una más, una como todas –dijo Sirius enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Jane.

- Sirius si tú no quieres que sea una más, no lo seré –dijo Jane levantando la cabeza de Sirius con sus manos para dejar frente a la suya y así poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Es que así es como he sido con todas –dijo Sirius enfadado consigo mismo.

- Es que ellas querían ser así, pero yo no... déjame demostarte que te puedo hacer sentir cosas que jamás habías sentido con otra –dijo Jane besando a Sirius para poder calmar su protesta –déjame demostarte que lo nuestro es amor...

Sirius al escuchar estas palabras dejo atrás todo miedo, todo mal recuerdo anterior y se concentro solamente en hacer suya a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

Cualquier recuerdo quedo atrás cuando volvieron a unirse en un beso, pero esta vez fue por complicidad, complicidad para poder ocultar el deceso de gritar que tenían mientras se desnudaban.

Al estar completamente desnudo uno frente al otro Sirius se dedico a admirar a la diosa que tenia enfrente antes de besarla y susurrarle al oído.

- Eres la primera mujer a la que le haré el amor en mi vida –dijo Sirius perdiéndose en los ojos de Jane para volver a besarla y llenar la habitación de gemidos, mientras Jane se entregaba completamente al hombre que más había amado en la vida...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por alguna parte entraba la maldita luz que le molestaba y que le estaba obligando a salir de su mundo de sueños. Se revolcó un poco sobre la cama para la suavidad de las sabanas pero se percato que no era eso lo que sentía, sentía el roce con otro cuerpo, un cuerpo más grande que el de ella y que la rodeaba por la cintura aprisonándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo hermosa que te vez desnuda al despertar? –Pregunto la voz del hombro al que más ha amado en toda la vida.

- No porque nadie más me ha visto despertar desnuda –dijo Jane mientras se revolcaba en el cuerpo de Sirius y se destapaba de las sabanas completamente para quedar con su cuerpo completamente al descubierto.

- Dijiste que no querías que te viera desnuda –dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Jane.

- Eso ya no importa porque ya no tengo ningún secreto contigo –dijo Jane colocando boca abajo y subiendo hasta los labios de Sirius para besarlo con pasión.

- Eso me gusta –dijo Sirius abrazando a Jane para impedir que se levantara.

- Oye ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Jane por curiosidad.

- No lo sé y tampoco me importa –dijo Sirius mientras giraba en le cama y quedaba sobre Jane mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Ya, ya…jajaja…me haces cosquillas…jajaja…basta por favor…-gritaba Jane mientras intentaba quitarse a Sirius de encima pero era imposible.

- Dime que me amas –dijo Sirius sujetando sus manos contra la cama para que no se moviera.

- AMO A SIRIUS BLACK CON TODO MI CORAZÓN –grito Jane con todas sus fuerzas haciendo reír a Sirius.

- Bien, eso me gusta –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado.

- No es justo, tu tienes más fuerza que yo –dijo Jane haciendo pucheros.

- Pero yo no necesito que me acorrales para decirte que te amo –dijo Sirius mientras veía como Jane se levantaba envuelta en una sabana.

- Yo tampoco para que lo sepas –dijo Jane haciéndose la ofendida.

- Lo siento pequeña –dijo Sirius mientras se paraba frente a ella.

- Oye ¿Podrías hacerme el favor y vestirte? –dijo Jane fingiendo pudor.

- ¿No te gusta lo que vez? –Pregunto Sirius sensualmente mientras se acercaba a ella.

- No he dicho eso es solo que…ah –grito Jane asustando a Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Sirius mientras giraba para todos lados buscando algo en al habitación.

- Mira que hora es Sirius, van a matarnos –dijo Jane recogiendo su ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación.

- ¿Cómo sabes que hora es? –Pregunto Sirius un poco despistado.

- ¿Por qué mire el reloj…? –dijo Jane como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Sirius mientras lo buscaba con la vista.

- En la pared Sirius –dijo Jane mientras se colocaba el sostén, las pantaletas y la blusa.

- WOW…si que es tarde –dijo Sirius al cerciorarse de que el reloj que estaba en la muralla frente a sus narices marcaba las 10:50 a.m.

- Vamos Sirius vistete que tenemos que bajar rápido –dijo Jane mientras terminaba de acomodarse la falda y se abrochaba los zapatos mientras que Sirius se colocaba sus bóxer y los pantalones y recogía una arrugada camisa junto con la corbata.

- Sirius arréglate un poco –dijo Jane al ver que Sirius ya estaba listo para irse.

- ¿Dónde? –Pregunto Sirius.

- En el baño –dijo Jane apuntando una puerta.

- Si claro –dijo Sirius dirigiéndose el baño al igual que Jane para terminar de arreglarse y que fuera tan obvia su escapada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos salieron de la habitación y la puerta desapareció.

- ¿Dónde estábamos? –Pregunto Sirius al ver desaparecer la habitación.

- Ah es cierto, tu no recuerdas donde estábamos –dijo Jane mientras sacaba la lengua y Sirius la miraba con cejas alzadas – Estábamos en la sala multipropósitos.

- Ah –dijo Sirius al comprender y Jane intentaba emprender al camino hasta la torre pero Sirius la detuvo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

- Quiero agradecerte TODO lo de anoche –dijo Sirius mientras pegaba su frente a la de Jane.

- No tienes porque agradecérmelo amor -dijo Jane besando a Sirius.

- Con que aquí estaban –dijo una voz a sus espaldas que reconocieron como la de Mafalda Harvis.

- Mafa…digo señorita Harvis –dijo Jane mientras se mantenía abrazada de Sirius.

- Señorita Dumbledor la clase empezaba a las 9:30 no a las 11 de la mañana –dijo Mafalda en mal humor.

- Sí señorita lo sentimos –dijo Sirius separándose de Jane para quedar mirando a Mafalda quien estaba realmente enfadada.

- Tienen 5 minutos para estar en los terrenos del castillo con ropa apropiada –dijo Mafalda marchándose por el pasillo por el que había aparecido dejando a Jane ya a Sirius muy sorprendidos.

- Vamos o sino nos meteremos en un buen lío –dijo Sirius mientras los dos corrían hasta la torre para cambiarse.

Si alguien hubiera tenido un cronometro se hubieran percatado de que Jane y Sirius se demoraron menos de 5 minutos en cambiarse y estar en los terrenos donde estaban todos desde hace ya algún rato.

- Bueno, como nuestro invitados especiales se dignaron a llegar, vamos a empezar esta clase –dijo Mafalda mirando significativamente a Sirius y a Jane.

- ¿se puede saber donde estaban? –Pregunto James al lado de Sirius.

- Celebrando san Valentín –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Ah, ya entendí –dijo James con la misma sonrisa de Sirius.

- Esta de mal humos... eh –dijo Jane a Lily que estaba a su lado.

- Toda la mañana –dijo Lily mirándola de reojo -¿Qué tienes?

- Nada –dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa.

- A mi no me engañas Jane –dijo Lily mirándola a los ojos directamente.

- En la habitación les cuento –dijo Jane también para Meggan que estaba segura prestaba más atención a lo que ellas estaban hablando que a lo que gritaba Mafalda desde el frente.

- Bueno, para seguir, quiero presentarse a Alexander Samuels –dijo Mafalda dejando ver a un chico de unos 19 años con un muy buen estada físico y una cara de ángel.

- Buenos días chicos –dijo Alexander a todos los presentes.

- Ahora. Alexander es un auror recién graduado, muy bien calificado que les enseñara algo de técnica al momento de la batalla, cosa que les aseguro les gustara –dijo Mafalda mirando como todos posaban la mirada en el nuevo instructor de aurors en especial Sirius y James quienes veían como este chico miraba descaradamente a Meggan, Lily y en especial a Jane…

Continuara…

**_Hola nuevamente. Lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui esta otro capitulo. Debo decir que esperaba que hubieran 140 reviews, que a mi juicio no es mucho, pero no a sido así, en fin, no se puede hacer nada.  
Quiero agradecer a quienes dejar sus reviews.:_**

**_Hermy Evans, Makitta, Nara y Miriam_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero poder actualizar en tres días más aproximadamente. Ojala que les hya gustado el capitulo._**

**_Un beso, des despide su humilde servidora..._**

**(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥****konnyta-granger ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´ ·.¸)·.¸)**


	34. Descontroles

Capítulo 34: Descontroles

- Bueno, chicos esto es todo por hoy, lo hicieron muy bien –dijo Alexander terminando la clase.

- Por dios este chico parece maquina, no nos dejo descansar ni un minuto –dijo Meggan mientras se colocaba un polerón.

- Tienes razón, estaba un poco hiperactivo –dijo Jane.

- Eso lo hago para que sientan el ritmo de los entrenamientos de los estudiantes de aurors –dijo Alexander acercándose a las chicas quienes se llevaron un buen susto.

- Profesor… nosotras lo sentimos –dijo Lily un poco cohibida.

- No me digan profesor, la clase termino –dijo Alexander mostrando su hermosa dentadura –y no se preocupen.

- Jane vámonos, Lunático nos esta esperando –dijo Sirius mirando con odio a Alexander.

- Sí, ya voy amor –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius –nos vemos Alexander.

- Nos vemos –dijo Lily mientras caminaba con Jane.

- Adiós –dijo Meggan siguiendo a sus amigas.

- Adiós preciosas –dijo Alexander mientras miraba lujuriosamente a las tres chicas.

- ¿Alexander? –Pregunto Sirius mientras caminaban por el pasillo -¿Desde cuando a un profesor se le llama por el nombre?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Jane extrañada.

- Por la forma en que trataste a ese tipo –dijo Sirius visiblemente celoso.

- Hay amor, no seas tontito –dijo Jane mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos del cuello –No te pongas celoso de él.

- No me gusta que él se tome confianzas contigo –dijo Sirius rodeándola posesivamente por la cintura.

- Amor el único que puede tratarme confianzudamente eres tú –dijo Jane pícaramente borrando toda señal de enojo del rostro de Sirius quien ahora se limitaba a mirarla con ojos alucinados.

- Lily por favor, era ver como te miraba –dijo James caminado al lado de su novia quien se mostraba muy tranquila ante las acusaciones de su novio.

- James de verdad considero que te estas comportando como un niño pequeño a quien le tomaron su juguete preferido –dijo Lily caminando tranquilamente.

- Sí, se atrevió a mirarte a ti –dijo James muy exasperado.

- ¿Me consideras como un juguete? –Pregunto Lily entre sorprendida y enfadada.

- Claro que no pero nadie le gusta que toquen lo que es suyo –dijo James para tratar de arreglar la situación pero en realidad la empeoro.

- Que posesivo eres, James Potter –dijo Lily saliendo en dirección a la torre muy enfadada.

- Lily, LILY –grito James pero Lily lo ignoró –No puedo creer que se enojara.

- Yo también consideró que exageraste James –dijo Meggan a su lado mientras veía como Jane y Sirius exploraban uno en la boca del otro.

- Dejen eso ya –grito James enfadado.

- James no es mi culpa que Lily se enfadara –dijo Jane separándose un poco de Sirius.

- En realidad fue tu culpa –dijo Meggan.

- Tú no digas nada que a Remus no le hará gracia que andes coqueteando con ese tipo –dijo James mirando a la chica.

- No tienes remedio Potter –dijo Meggan mientras se perdía por el pasillo hasta la torre.

- Eres especialista para meter la pata James –dijo Jane mirando al chico de gafas.

- Mira... –dijo James.

- ¿Qué¿Qué vas a decirme a mí? –Pregunto Jane amenazadoramente, pero al ver que James se quedaba callado se hecho a reír –Mejor deja de alegar y quédate aquí mientras yo hablo con Lily y Meggan.

- OK –dijo James resignado mirando como Jane desaparecía por el pasillo.

- Tranquilo cornamenta, veras que a Lily se le quita el enfado enseguida –dijo Sirius apoyando a su amigo – Lo que si debemos decirle a Remus la llegada de eso tipo, porque su pequeña florecita corre peligro solita en esas aulas.

- Sí, vamos –dijo James y los dos merodeadores se fueron hasta la biblioteca donde seguramente estaba Remus.

- Vamos Li, no te enojes –dijo Jane mientras estaban las tres chicas tiradas en sus camas mientras y Liss se deba un a buena ducha ya que los síntomas del embarazo la hacían sentirse de mal humor.

- Es que odio que James me haga esas escenas de celos –dijo la pelirroja mientras apretaba con fuerza un cojín y lo dejaba bien arrugado.

- Uy... pense que yo era la de mal humor –dijo Liss mientras entraba a la habitación envuelta en una toalla.

- Es que Lily esta enfadada con James porque le hizo una escena de celos por el nuevo profesor que tenemos para lo de los aurors y eso–dijo Jane y Meggan carraspeo –A y Meggan esta enojada porque le dirán a Remus quien seguramente también le hará una esceníta como la de James.

- Ah –dijo Liss mientras se vestía –Vi a ese nuevo profesor y déjenme decirles que esta MUY guapo –dijo Liss ganándose las miradas de sus amigas, pero ella las ignoro –Por eso es que ellos se sienten tan intimidados.

- Pero es una estupidez, nosotras los amamos a ellos –dijo Lily más calmada.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que un guapo profesor, bastante por cierto, no intente cortejar a cualquiera de ustedes –dijo Liss mientras se colocaba una blusa apretada que dejaba ver los tres meses y medios que tenía la chica de embarazo.

- ¿Sirius no te hizo problemas? –Pregunto Meggan a Jane.

- Sí, pero supe dominarlo –dijo Jane orgullosa de si misma.

- Tienes que contarnos porque llegaste tarde –dijo Lily saltando a la cama de su amiga.

- A... bueno... pues, porque... Sirius y yo pasamos la noche juntos –dijo Jane mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

- ¿De verdad? Y ¿qué pasó? –Pregunto Lily intrigada ganándose una mirada de "es obvio" por parte de sus amigas.

- Pues él y yo... tuvimos... relaciones –dijo Jane algo cohibida.

- Por fin no soy la única –dijo Liss mientras se sentaba en la misma cama de sus amigas y le llegaban un par de miradas reprochadoras por parte de Lily y Meggan, mientras Jane se limitaba a mirarla divertida.

- Jane... pero si... quedas como ella –dijo Lily apuntando el vientre de Liss.

- Oye, no seas despectiva –dijo Liss haciendo pucheros.

- Claro que no, yo me cuide –dijo Jane mirando a Lily haciendo que Liss se levantara enfadada.

- Ya basta de esas cosas, saben que me hacen sentir mal –dijo Liss con los ojos llorosos mientras salía de la habitación.

- Liss, espera –dijeron las chicas mientras salían tras Lis quien corrí con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo, pero se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras y se devolvió a la habitación dejando a las chicas que corrían detrás de ella, fuera de la habitación.

- Liss, ábrenos la puerta –dijo Meggan mientras la golpeaba con la mano.

- No seas tan brusca –dijo Jane sacándola del lugar para intentarlo ella – Liss pequeña lo sentimos, no quisimos hacerte sentir mal.

- No funciona –dijo Lily.

- Espera –dijo mientras colocaba la oreja en la puerta –Ahí viene.

- ¡¡¡NUNCA VUEVAN A TRATARME DE ESA FORMA!!! –grito Liss mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- Lo siento pequeña, de verdad no quisimos –dijo Jane mientras a abrazaba junto con sus amigas.

- De verdad lo sentimos –dijo Meggan.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina por algo de helado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate? –Pregunto Lily mientras se ganaba una gran sonrisa por parte de Liss y las risas de Jane y Meggan.

- Vamos –dijo Liss con los ojos brillantes.

- Remus te estabamos buscando –dijo James mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Remus mientras pasaba la vista desde la paginas de un grueso libro hasta los ojos avellana de su amigo.

- Tenemos que contarte algo muy interesante –dijo Sirius acercándose más a su amigo.

- Llegó un nuevo profesor para las clases de aurors –dijo James.

- ¿Y? –Pregunto Remus sin entender.

- Que el muy imbécil se dedico a mirar toda la clase a Lily, Jane y Meggan –dijo James mirando a su amigo quien aun no entendían porque el escándalo.

- Sigo sin entender –dijo Remus.

- El problema es que las miradas que le deba a las chicas no era precisamente de interés pedagógico –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo quien ahora parecía entender un poco más.

- Bueno... yo confío en Meggan –dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos.

- Y nosotros en nuestras novias, el problema no son ellas, es él –dijo James mirando a Remus.

- Ven que te lo mostramos –dijo Sirius arrastrando a Remus fuera de la biblioteca –esta en el despacho de Pytheron con Harvins...

- Liss ¿Hablaste con Amos? –Pregunto Lily mientras las cuatro chicas caminaban por el pasillo.

- No, aun no he podido pero al parecer no ha hablado con mis padres porque no han venido al castillo –dijo Liss mirando a sus amigas.

- Liss, no retrases más las cosas –dijo Jane caminando a su lado.

- Lo sé, prometo que hablare con él lo más pronto posible –dijo Liss para tranquilizar a sus amigas pero cualquier tranquilidad que pudieron haber sentido se esfumo cuando unos Slytheron se les cruzaron por el camino.

- Miren, unas leonas solitarias –dijo Zabini.

- Por fin cambiaron la presentación –dijo Meggan a Jane quien se limitó a sonreír.

- Que graciosa Robertson –dijo Malfoy.

- A no Malfoy, hoy día no molestes –dijo Meggan mientras las cuatro caminaban entre el grupo de chicos quienes les lanzaron miradas lujuriosas.

Al deshacerse de ellos se dirigieron de inmediato hasta la cocina para poder comer un delicioso helado. Cuando ya todas estaban satisfechas se dirigieron a la sala común para ver a los chicos y poder hablar un poco con ellos, pero Jane decidió desviarse en poco del camino junto con Liss para poder hablar tranquilas.

- ¿Qué sucede Liss¿Por qué estas evitando el hablar con Diggory? –Pregunto Jane.

- No... por nada, es solo que... él me evita –dijo Liss visiblemente nerviosa.

- No me mientras Liss, te conozco –dijo Jane mientras ambas se sentaban en unas escaleras de un pasillo que casi nadie ocupaba.

- Él ya habló conmigo y me dijo que... que no dejaría que me casara con Marcus –dijo Liss mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Liss ¿Por qué no nos contaste? –Pregunto Jane mientras la consolaba.

- Porque sé que Amos es capaz de hacerle daño a las personas que quiero por obtener lo que quiere o por evitar algo que podría perjudicar su imagen –dijo Liss desesperada.

- ¿Le dijiste a Marcus? –Pregunto Jane a lo que Liss negó con la cabeza –Liss, debes aclarar las cosas para que puedas estar bien.

- Tengo miedo... no sé que hacer –dijo Liss mientras otras lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con tus padres y los de Marcus? –Pregunto Jane.

- No, ellos van a tomárselo muy mal –dijo Liss asustada –Los padres de Marcus ya lo saben y nos apoyan, pero les pedí que yo quería hablar con ellos.

- Entonces hazlo –dijo Jane a su amiga.

- No lo sé ¿Y si me obligan a casarme con Amos? –Pregunto Liss asustada.

- No pueden hacerlo, tú ya eres mayor de edad –dijo Jane para calmarla.

- ¿Y si me echan de la casa? -

- Pues Marcus te apoyara –dijo Jane –debes estar tranquila Liss.

- Sí... todo estará bien –dijo Liss para autoconvencerse.

- Oye Liss... ¿Alguna vez quisiste a Amos? –Pregunto Jane a Liss quien la miraba extrañada.

- Pues en un principio debo decir que me obligue a quererlo pero después que conocí a Marcus pues... me enamore perdidamente de él y me olvide por completo de Amos –dijo Liss sonrojándose.

- Y ¿Cómo conociste a Marcus? –Pregunto Jane para poder hacerla olvidar el mal rato de Amos.

- Pues fue un día cuando estaba en la biblioteca con muchos libro y choque con él sin querer y se me cayeron todos los libros –dijo Liss con una sonrisa –él me ayudo a recoger mis libros y me trajo hasta la torre. Luego nos encontrábamos todos los días en la biblioteca cuando un día me beso y comenzamos a salir y luego esto –dijo Liss apuntando su vientre.

- Pero, que guardado te lo tenías –dijo Jane a modo de broma –estoy segura que serás excelente madre.

- Eso espero –dijo Liss con timidez.

- Claro que serás buena madre y yo seré el padre perfecto –dijo Amos a sus espaldas asustando a las chicas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Diggory? –Pregunto Jane levantándose para proteger a Liss.

- Quiero hablar con mi prometida –dijo Diggory altaneramente.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –dijo Liss a Amos –aclaraste las cosas la ultima vez que hablamos. Yo me quedare con Marcus.

- Tú eres mía –dijo Amos intentando agarrarla del brazo, pero Jane se lo impidió.

- Tú no la tocas –dijo Jane enfadada.

- No te metas en esto, Dubmledor –dijo Amos intentando quitar a Jane del medio pero ni siquiera alcanzo a tocarla ya que misteriosamente salió disparado hacia atrás.

- ¿qué sucedió? –Pregunto Liss.

- No... no lo sé... –dijo Jane mirando los más de cinco metros que voló Diggory –Vámonos antes de que se levante.

- Sí –dijo Liss y ambas desaparecieron por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie las siguiera Liss se detuvo y miro pálida a Jane.

- Jane... lo empujaste –dijo Liss atónita.

- No... yo no lo hice –dijo Jane asustada.

- Si, lo hiciste y ni siquiera lo tocaste –dijo Liss mirando a su amiga que ya esta al borde de los nervios -¿Cómo?

- No lo sé, pero juro que no fue mi intención lastimarlo –dijo Jane a punto de llorar.

- Lo sé, pero canalizaste tu magia por las manos Jane –dijo Liss tratando de calmar a su amiga.

- No sé como pasó –dijo Jane caminando como desquiciada por el pasillo –Tengo que ir a hablar con Michael, él me va a explicar que paso... tiene que hacerlo

- Sí, vamos –dijo Liss siguiendo a su amiga hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones...

- Creo que están exagerando chicos –dijo Remus mientras era arrastrado por sus dos amigos hasta el despacho de Pytherson.

- Ya veras que no –dijo James en el momento en el que llegaban a la puerta del despacho -¿Qué le diremos?

- Pues que... necesitamos un pase para sacar un libro de la sección prohibida –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus –Tú se lo pedirás Lunático.

- Esta bien, pero nunca más los seguiré en sus locuras –dijo Remus tocando la puerta.

- Sí, lo que digas -dijo Sirius, sin darle demasiada importancia a las palabras dichas por su amigo.

- Pase –dijo la voz de Michael.

- Profesor, disculpe que lo molestemos, pero necesitamos un pase para sacar el libro del que le abre el otro día –dijo Remus mientras los tres entraban en el despacho y observaban a todos los presentes.

- Claro Remus, pasa –dijo Pytherson mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio y escribía en un papel.

- Hola profesor Samuels –saludo Sirius a Alexander.

- Hola señor Black –dijo Alexander con amabilidad.

- Hola profesora Harvins –saludo James a Mafalda quien estaba sentada conversando con otra chica bastante guapa.

- Buenas señorita –dijo James saludando a la chica desconocida.

- Adel –dijo la chica saludando a James muy coquetamente –Así que ¿Estos son tus alumnos, Michael?

- Sí, son los mejores alumnos que he tenido –dijo Pytherson mirando a los tres chicos en especial a Sirius –el señor Black es el prometido de mi sobrina.

- ¿Tu sobrina¿No sabía que tenías sobrina? –Dijo Adel mientras Mafalda se revolcaba en su silla bastante molesta por la coquetería de Adel, como si estuviera ¿Celosa?

- Pues sí ella es... –dijo Pytherson pero no pudo terminar ya que Jane entró al despacho casi corriendo y muy pálida.

- Tienes que ayudarme... ¡me volví un fenómeno! –dijo Jane acercándose al escritorio de Pytherson donde él la miraba bastante sorprendido.

- Jane, tranquilízate –dijo Liss mientras entraba al despacho y cerraba la puerta que Jane había dejado abierta.

- ¿Qué sucede Jane? –Pregunto Pytherson mirando a su sobrina.

- No sé... ¡eso es lo que quiero saber! –dijo Jane mientras se afirmaba con los brazos en el escritorio y todos pasaban su mirada de Jane hasta Liss quien se acercó a Pytherson para poder explicarle mejor.

- Lo que sucede es que estabamos conversando cuando apareció Amos y empezó a decir estupideces –dijo Liss –intento que me fuera con él a la fuerza y Jane se enojo, movió el brazo y le dijo que se fuera haciendo que Amos saliera disparado unos cinco metro.

- ¿Sin varita? –Pregunto Alexander ganándose una mirada de odio de Sirius quien estaba abrazando a Jane para que se calmara.

- Sí, como su hubiera... –dijo Liss.

- Canalizado la magia por las manos –dijo Adel terminando la frase.

- Algo así –dijo Liss.

- Jane –dijo Pytherson a su sobrina -¿Te sienes bien?

- Tengo miedo –dijo Jane abrazada a Sirius.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo lanzaste? –Pregunto Pytherson.

- Furia –dijo Jane –estaba muy enojada.

- Creo que debemos conversar con Dumbledor de eso –dijo Pytherson mientras él, Jane y Sirius, quien no se despegó de Jane, salieron del despacho para dirigirse donde Dumbledor.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la torre –dijo Remus mientras se despedía de los presentes y salía seguido de Liss y James.

- Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos –dijo Adel a Mafalda –Nos vemos Alexander.

- Adiós damas –dijo Alexander mientras Adel y Mafalda salían del despacho, esta última con muy mala cara.

- Así que Jane tiene prometido –dijo Alexander mientras se levantaba y salía del despacho –creo que tengo competencia...

- Profesor Dumbledor ¿Cree que sea la magia del medallón la que esta actuando? –Pregunto Pytherson a Dumbledor quien miraba fijamente a los ojos celeste de Jane.

- Puede ser Michael... el hechizo a tenido daños colaterales –dijo Dumbledor –puede ser que la magia del medallón sea tan grande que no seas capaz de controlarla Jane.

- Y ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Podría hacerle daño a alguien –dijo Jane asustada.

- Tranquila, por lo que sabemos solo se descontrola cuando estas enojada –dijo Dumbledor –pero quiero hacer una prueba para estar seguros.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Jane mientras veía como Dumbledor colocaba un florero sobre una mesa en medio del despacho.

- Quiero que lances ese florero contra la pared –dijo Dumbledor.

- No sé si pueda –dijo Jane mirando el florero.

- Inténtalo –dijo Sirius a sus espaldas.

Jane, que de verdad estaba bastante asustada con la situación, miro a todos los presentes y tragó saliva, se acerco a la pequeña mesa y estiro la mano como empujando algo en el aire.

- No pasa nada –dijo Jane aliviada.

- Ahora enójate –dijo Dumbledor.

- ¿Cómo? No estoy enojada, estoy asustada –dijo Jane.

- Piensa en algo que te haya hecho enojar con anterioridad –dijo Pytherson a su lado.

Jane comenzó a pensar en algo que la hubiera hecho enojar mucho, pero realmente no se recordaba de nada, bueno sí, pero realmente era algo asi estupido. Ron siempre la hacía enojar con alguna tonterías de las que decía, por l qu eintento recordar algo, pero la verdad no se enojaba, le daba risa.

- No puedo –dijo Jane mientras reía.

- Vi a Sirius besándose con una de sus admiradoras la semana pasada –dijo Pytherson seriamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Grito Jane mirando a Sirius con furia, pero no pudo decir más ya que el florero salió disparado contra la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- Vaya, telequinesis –dijo Dumbledor.

- Sirius me engañaste –grito Jane acercándose a Sirius peligrosamente.

- Jane espera no fue... –dijo Sirius pero no puedo terminar ya que Jane perdió por completo el control de sus actos y sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre y comenzó a lanzar fuego por las manos y a decir cosas sin sentido.

- ¡JANE TRANQUILÍZATE! –grito Dumbledor con su varita en alto apuntado a Jane pero esta al verlo solo se enfado más y comenzó a lanzarle un sin fin de hechizos desconocido a Dumbledor quien a duras penas podía esquivarlos.

Sirius quien hasta ese momento estaba boca abajo comenzó a gritar desesperado para que Jane se calmara.

- AMOR ES MENTIRA, SOLO FUE PARA QUE TE ENOJARAS Y LANZARAS EN FLORERO... YO JAMÁS TE ENGAÑARÍA, YO TE AMO –grito Sirius tapándose la cabeza con las manos justo en el momento en el que Alexander entra en el despacho y comienza a lanzar unos hechizos a Jane que la hacen tambalear, pero no logran derribarla.

- NO HAGAS ESO –grito Pytherson desde una esquina del despacho –NO ES ELLA; ESTA FUERA DE CONTROL.

- BAJA ESA VARITA –grito Sirius quien en ese momento aprovechó el descuido de Jane para neutralizarla con sus brazos y así calmarla un poco.

Cuando estaba más calmada, los ojos de Jane volvieron a ser celestes y ella calló de rodillas, muerta de cansancio.

- Jane ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Sirius mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

- Yo... lo siento –dijo Jane mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

- Tranquila, ya pasó –dijo Pytherson mientras se acercaba a ella y ayudaba a Dumbledor y Alexander a levantarse.

- Jane –dijo Dumbledor llamando a la chica, pero Jane solamente buscaba seguridad en los brazos de Sirius.

- Será mejor que dejemos que se calme primero –dijo Pytherson mirando a Alexander severamente.

- Se puede saber ¿qué pretendías? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a Alexander con furia.

- No sabía que era ella –dijo Alexander para defenderse.

- ¿Cómo puedes entrar a un lugar atacando al primero que se te cruce? –Pregunto Sirius levantando la voz mientras ambos chicos se miraban con odio.

- Basta, por favor –dijo Jane desde el pecho de Sirius.

- Alexander por favor sal –dijo Dumbledor seriamente a lo que el chico no se atrevió a cuestionar y salió del despacho sin protestar.

- Jane necesito, que te calmes y me digas que sentiste al perder el control –dijo Dumbledor arrodillándose el lado de Jane que seguía abrazada de Sirius como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

- Me desespere y necesite no ser yo –dijo Jane mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- ¿Dejaste que la magia tomara tu lugar? –Pregunto Pytherson a lo que Jane asintió.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que pasara? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Porque... necesitaba no ser yo tenía tanta rabia que estaba desesperada –dijo Jane

- No te preocupes –dijo Dumbledor levantándose –esto sucedió porque no estas acostumbrada, pero con algo de practica lo vas a controlar.

- ¿Practica? No quiero que vuelva a suceder –dijo Jane asustada.

- Jane, si no controlas esto de verdad podrías hacerle daño a alguien –dijo Pytherson mientras les ayudaba a levantarse.

- Tranquila amor, yo voy a ayudarte –dijo Sirius a lo que Jane respondió con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que hablar con Alexander, debe haberse llevado un buen susto –dijo Jane mirándolos a todos.

- No te preocupes por él, yo hablaré con él –dijo Pytherson antes de que Sirius contestara alguna pesadez.

- Tendremos que empezar a entrenar esos poderes lo más pronto posible –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa que logro calmar en parte el miedo de Jane –Pero no debes decirle a nadie sobre esto... si alguien con malas intenciones se entera de los tremendos poderes que tienes, podrías estar en grave peligro –dijo Dumbledor mirando las tensas caras de todos los presentes quienes sin pensarlo concordaron perfectamente con el director, pero ninguno se percato de que alguien más que ellos tres había presenciado el descontrol de los poderes de Jane y no tenía nada de buenas intenciones... Alexander...

Continuara...

* * *

**_Bueno, aqui va otro capitulo, espero que les guste y la verdad como ancias por terminar de subiro, porque pronto comienzo un nuevo semestre en la universidad y tambien quierio comenzar la segunda y tan esperada, segunda parte de este ff, es por eso que subire tres capitulos de una vez, asi que espero una recompenza y muchos reviews..._**

**_Vamos, sigue con el otro..._**


	35. Nuestro futuro

Capítulo 35: Nuestro futuro

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de los poderes de Jane y Dumbledor ya había planeado todo para que este día domingo, se llevara a cabo la primera sesión de entrenamiento de los poderes de Jane.

- Jane estamos atrasados –dijo Sirius al pie de las espaleras de las chicas.

- Voy –grito Jane mientras terminaba de colocarse la túnica y bajaba por las escaleras –siento el retraso.

- Vamos, estamos atrasados –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de Jane antes de salir por el retrato

- ¿Les dijiste a las chicas que tenías entrenamiento? –Pregunto Sirius para poder relajar un poco a Jane.

- Ni siquiera les dije sobre mis poderes –dijo Jane caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas podían –le pedía Liss que no dijera nada por ahora.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ellas deberían saberlo, son tus amigas –dijo Sirius deteniéndose en medio del pasillo.

- Porque no quiero hacerles daño... como tampoco quiero hacerte daño a ti, pero eres tan terco que no te separas de mi lado –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius a los ojos.

- Sabes que voy a estar contigo lo quieras o no –dijo Sirius un poco enfadado ante la actitud de Jane.

- Lo sé, pero debes entender que no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa, me moriría –dijo Jane acercándose a Sirius –no es que no quiero que estés conmigo por simple capricho.

- Pero a mi no me importa el riesgo –dijo Sirius tomando las manos de Jane –cuando nos casemos estaremos en las buenas y en las malas juntos, así que prefiero practicar ahora para cuando llegue el momento no decir que nadie me lo advirtió.

- Estás chiflado ¿Lo sabías? –Pregunto Jane mientras lo rodeaba por en cuello.

- Lo sé, por eso te enamoraste de mí –dijo Sirius mientras la tomaba fuertemente por la cintura.

- Con que aquí estaban –dijo Pytherson a las espaldas de Jane sorprendiendo a la pareja.

- Lo siento Michael, yo me retrase –dijo Jane girándose.

- Yo veo que entre los dos se están retrasando –dijo Pytherson aguantando la risa –vamos de una vez para que podamos empezar.

- Claro –dijo Jane mientras salía tras su tía por el pasillo hasta uno de los calabozos más profundos del castillo donde Dumbledor había preparado todo para la ocasión.

Al llegar notaron que Dumbledor ya estaba ahí y que preparaba unos candelabros sobre unas mesas.

- Que bueno que llegan, ya pensaba que se habían retractado –dijo Dumbledor mientras iba a su encuentro.

- Estaban algo ocupados –dijo Pytherson mirando de reojo a la pareja.

- Bueno, empecemos de una vez para poder ocupar mejor el tiempo –dijo Dumbledor mientras Jane se quitaba la túnica y observaba más detenidamente el lugar que era grande, muy grande. Para entrar a él era necesario bajar unas largas escaleras en forma de caracol llegando a un lugar redondo pero amplio donde en las paredes había un sin fin de armas, entre lanzas, hachas, espadas y un gran numero de cadenas pegadas a las paredes con grilletes, cosas que la hacían escalofriante.

- ¿Por donde empezaremos? –Pregunto Jane mientras Sirius y Pytherson se sentaban en unas pequeñas gradas que habían bajo las escaleras.

- Primero intentaremos sacar esos poderes, pero sin descontrolarlos, hacer que los poderes fluyan a tu voluntad –dijo Dumbledor sacando su varita y atrayendo unos de los candelabros hasta su mano.

- Esta bien, pero no digan nada que me haga enojar porque así no podré controlarlo jamás –dijo Jane mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo.

- No puedes ocupar la varita, entrégasela a Sirius –dijo Dumbledor mientras Jane a regañadientes se la entregaba a su novio –quiero que te concentres lo más que puedas e intentes levantar este candelabro de tu mano –dijo el anciano entregándole en candelabro a Jane.

- Bien, haré lo que pueda –dijo Jane mientras se concentraba en el candelabro. Mientras más se concentraba en el candelabro, más se apartaba de la realidad y olvidaba el lugar donde estaba y para qué estaba ahí. En vez de eso sentía a su alrededor una brisa muy agradable que hacía ondular su cabello.

Intento soltar el candelabro da su mano para ver si flotaba solo pero al hacerlo el candelabro calló estrepitosamente al suelo volviéndola nuevamente a la realidad del calabozo.

- No puedo –dijo Jane mientras se agachaba a recoger el candelabro.

- Nadie a dicho que sería fácil Jane –dijo Dumbledor acercándose a Jane.

- Lo sé, pero es bastante frustrante –dijo Jane alzando una mano mandando a volar al candelabro hasta el otro lado del calabozo.

- Vez, debes tranquilizarte para poder canalizar esos poderes a tú voluntad –dijo Dumbledor atrayendo nuevamente el candelabro con su varita –intentémoslo otra vez.

Jane se colocó nuevamente en candelabro en la mano e intento concentrarse, volviendo a sentir aquella tranquilizadores brisa de la vez pasada. Ahora intento levantar el candelabro moviendo la otra mano pero en vez de levantarlo lo envió nuevamente lejos.

- Funcionó... a medias pero funcionó –dijo Jane mientras corría a buscar nuevamente el candelabro ante las risas de los tres hombres.

- Bien ahora intenta traer el candelabro hasta mí sin moverte de tu sitio –dijo Dumbledor desde el otro lado del calabozo.

Jane intento hacerlo delicadamente para no mandarlo a volar nuevamente, logrando llevarlo hasta la mano estirada de Dumbledor al otro lado de la habitación.

- Sí, lo logré –grito Jane mientras saltaba por toda la habitación.

- Tranquilízate, que esto es solo el principio –dijo Pytherson desde las gradas.

- Eres un aguafiestas –dijo Jane volviendo junto a Dumbledor.

- Bueno ahora quiero que tu misma te aparezcas al lado de Sirius –dijo Dumbledor.

- Pero nadie puede aparecerse dentro del castillo –dijo Jane a Dumbledor.

- Esa regla no corre para tu tipo de magia, es magia más legendaria aun que la fundación de este castillo –dijo Dumbledor mirando la cara de sorpresa de Jane –inténtalo.

Jane no entendía como su magia sería deferente a la de los demás pero decidió no protestar y aunque no creía que funcionara, lo intentaría.

Se concentro en Sirius y en estar a su lado pero no sentía que se moviera un centímetro así que decidió abrir los ojos, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, sino que estaba el lado de Sirius donde todos la miraban con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡LO LOGRE! –Gritó Jane mientras se aferraba al cuello de Sirius quien la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía girar por el aire.

- Debo admitir que no estaba seguro de que lo lograras tan rápido –dijo Dumbledor interrumpiendo la celebración de sus dos estudiantes –Pero estoy muy satisfecho.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya termino el entrenamiento? –Pregunto Jane causando las risas de los tres hombres.

- Por hoy sí, pero creo que tendremos que entrenar en medio de la semana para poder avanzar más rápido si queremos que para cuando salgas de la escuela estés lista –dijo Dumbledor levantándose de las graderías.

- ¿Lista para que? –Pregunto Jane.

- Para dar tu examen de auror Jane –dijo Pytherson –no puedes dar esa prueba si tus poderes están descontrolados.

- Ah... ¿Alguien le explico a Alexander que sucedió la noche anterior? –Pregunto Jane mientras Sirius bufaba.

- Yo hable con él hace unos días y me dijo que podíamos confiar plenamente en él y si queríamos podía ayudarnos a entrenarte –dijo Pytherson.

- No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Sirius –no conocemos cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, no podemos confiar en él así como así.

- Sirius no seas desconfiado, no creo que Alexander quiera hacerme daño –dijo Jane un poco molesta por el comentario de su prometido.

- No puedes confiar en el primero que se te cruce Jane –dijo Sirius.

- Sirius deja ya de comportarte así, Alexander es una buena persona –dijo Jane enfrentando a Sirius.

- Jane ni siquiera lo conoces –dijo Sirius –no puedes saber si es o no una buena persona.

- Sirius te estas comportando como un niño –dijo Jane –no sé porque te pones celoso de él si no tienes motivos.

- Jane eres demasiado ingenua –dijo Sirius –yo sé perfectamente cuando un hombre tiene dobles intenciones en sus acciones, fui así.

- Creo que estas exagerando –dijo Jane colocándose la túnica –creo que son excusas para no asumir que estas celoso por nada.

- Chicos debemos irnos –dijo Pytherson comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- Es que tú no quieres darte cuenta de la verdad –dijo Sirius caminando tras Jane.

- Sirius basta, no quiero seguir discutiendo –dijo Jane mientras salían a uno de las pasillos de octavo piso –Nos vemos luego.

- Jane, JANE –grito Sirius mientras Jane desaparecía por el pasillo a paso decidido.

- Sirius creo que te estas comportando como un celoso maniático –dijo Pytherson.

- Michael no puedes negarme que ese tal Alexander tiene algo extraño –dijo Sirius mirando a Pytherson y a Dumbledor quienes lo miraban entre divertidos y preocupados.

- Pues sí, debo admitir que tiene algo extraño –dijo Pytherson mirando a Dumbledor.

- Sirius te propongo algo –dijo Dumbledor pasando la mirada de Pytherson a Sirius –Voy a investigar a Alexander para que estés más seguro, pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a alejarte de Jane y que cualquier cosa que suceda vas informarnos de inmediato.

- OK –dijo Sirius más tranquilo –me voy para poder hablar con Jane.

- Ve –dijo Pytherson mientras Sirius salía corriendo por el pasillo tras Jane -¿Va a decirle que Alexander en el ahijado de su padre?

- Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor –dijo Dumbledor caminando hasta su despacho –aunque tendremos verdaderos problemas cuando eso suceda... Sirius no va a dejar que Alexander se le acerque a Jane ni un milímetro...

* * *

- ¿Dónde esta Jane? –Pregunto Sirius a Meggan cuando entró a la torre.

- Subió a la habitación –dijo Meggan mirando como Sirius subía a toda velocidad a la habitación de las chicas.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –Pregunto Lily al lado de Meggan.

- No lo sé pero Jane estaba muy enojada –dijo Meggan volviendo a la lectura de su libro.

- No puedo creer que se comportara de esa manera –dijo Jane mientras se quitaba la túnica.

- ¿Estaban en el entrenamiento? –Pregunto Liss.

- Sí, estabamos en el entrenamiento y comenzó a decir que Alexander no era de confianza y un montón de tonterías más –dijo Jane sentándose en la cama.

- De verdad esta muy celoso –dijo Liss sentándose el lado de su amiga.

- No sé por que, no tiene razones –dijo Jane en el momento que se abría la puerta de la habitación y Sirius entraba corriendo.

- Jane debemos hablar –dijo Sirius mirando a Liss.

- Esta bien, me voy –dijo Liss levantándose.

- No Liss no te vayas, yo no tengo nada que hablar con él –dijo Jane seriamente.

- Claro que tienen que hablar –dijo Liss antes de salir de la habitación.

- Liss –dijo Jane antes de que la chica desapareciera.

- Jane debemos hablar –dijo Sirius sentándose el lado de Jane quien inmediatamente se separo de él.

- No tengo nada que hablar con un hombre que no confía en mi –dijo Jane.

- Jane no se trata de eso, pero debes entenderme a mi también –dijo Sirius caminando hasta su novia –no me gusta ese tal…

- Basta Sirius –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius a los ojos –deja de poner excusas tontas.

- No son excusas tontas Jane, es lo que realmente pasa –dijo Sirius perdiendo los estribos.

- Creo que esto no da para más Sirius –dijo Jane.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Sirius temeroso.

- Terminamos –dijo Jane secamente, sacándose el anillo de compromiso –esto se acabo, no voy a permitir que tus celos entupidos me sigan arruinando el día.

- ¿De verdad quieres que terminemos? –Pregunto Sirius sin recibirle en anillo. Jane solamente se limito a bajar la mirada y apretar en anillo en su mano.

- No, no quiero, pero con esta actitud me lo estas pidiendo a gritos –dijo Jane mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Jane, entiende que no es desconfianza hacia ti, es solo que ese chico no me da confianza –dijo Sirius acercándose a Jane para secar sus lágrimas –Yo confío en ti a ojos cerrados pero en lo que pueda hacer él no.

- Sirius sabes perfectamente que yo te amo –dijo Jane levantando la mirada –no veo porque tengas que dudar.

- Te lo repito, no dudo de ti, dudo de las intenciones de él –dijo Sirius calmadamente –pero juro que no volveré a hacer ninguna escena de celos sin tener motivos.

- Nunca más –dijo Jane.

- No me pidas milagro que soy humano…dije que no lo haría sin motivos, pero si se llega a sobre pasar, juro que la pagara muy caras –dijo Sirius abrazando a Jane por la cintura.

- Te amo –dijo Jane antes de fundirse en un tierno, pero apasionado beso.

- Yo también te amo, pero te amaría más si nos diéramos un baño juntos –dijo Sirius mientras se perdía en el cuello de Jane, haciéndola reír.

- Esta bien mi futuro esposo, va a tener el privilegio de ducharse conmigo –dijo Jane arrastrando a Sirius hasta el baño cerrando la puerta con llave.

- Le prometo que no se va a arrepentir, futura señora Black –dijo Sirius mientras se desnudaba.

- Más le vale señor Black, su futura vida conyugal depende de esto –dijo Jane mirando como Sirius dejaba a la vista todos sus "atributos" mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

- Bien ahora le toca a usted –dijo Sirius sentándose al borda de bañera.

- ¿Me ayudas? –Pregunto Jane con voz sensual, cosa que hizo que Sirius perdiera toda cordura.

- Por supuesto –dijo Sirius mientras desnudaba a Jane y le metió en brazos a la bañera donde hicieron de TODO, menos darse un baño…

* * *

- No creo que Jane nos este ocultando algo Lily –dijo Meggan al entrar a la habitación seguidas de Liss, Remus y James quienes se miraban las caras nerviosos.

- Entonces ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Lily sentándose en su cama para esperar una respuesta pero esta llegó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salieron Jane y Sirius besándose y envueltos en unas batas blancas.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta –dijo Meggan muerta de la risa al ver los rostro rojos de sus dos amigos.

- ¿Entrenando para la vida de casados? –Pregunto James mientras se recostaba en la cama de Lily y colocaba su cabeza en su regazo.

- Muy gracioso James –dijo Jane mientras se separaba de Sirius –Solo estábamos…

- Dándonos un baño –dijo Sirius tranquilamente antes de entrar al baño a vestirse.

- ¿Bañarse se llama ahora? En mis tiempos se llamaba…-

- Basta –dijo Jane antes de que Meggan terminara la frase –Permiso, voy a vestirme –dijo Jane sacando ropa de su baúl y metiéndose el baño ante las risas de sus amigas y sus respectivos novios.

- Esta dos van muy adelantaditos ¿No creen? –Pregunto Lily.

- Amor no creo que debamos hablar de esos temas –dijo James con una sonrisa pícara.

- Te delataron amiga –dijo Meggan mirando a la pelirroja a la cual ya no se le distinguía en rostro del cabello.

- Ejem, ejem –tosió Remus para llamar la atención de Meggan.

- Jajajajajajajajaja –reía Liss sentada en su cama –creo que ninguna era tan santa como parecía.

- Nunca dijimos que éramos unas santas –dijo Meggan tirándose en la cama al lado de Remus.

- No es justo, ustedes tienen a sus amores cuando quieren y yo no puedo –dijo Liss haciendo pucheros.

- Ahy Liss –dijo Lily mientras iba hasta la cama de su amiga.

- Creo que deberíamos apurar a esos dos o sino tendremos otro sobrino en camino –dijo Meggan a Lily quien puso los ojos como plato antes de lanzar una gran carcajada.

- ¡TE ESCUCHE MEGGAN! –Grito Jane desde dentro del baño causando las risas de todos los presentes.

Pasados unos minutos Jane y Sirius salieron del baño muertos de la risa.

- ¿Por qué tanta risa? –Pregunto Meggan mirando a la pareja.

- No te importa –dijo Jane haciéndose la enfadada pero un cojinazo por parte de su amiga la hizo reír y comenzar una batalla campal de cojines, donde los chicos estaban en medio.

- Chicas –grito Liss para llamar a atención de sus amigas -¡Chicas!... ¡CHICAS!.

- ¿QUÉ? –Gritaron las tres chicas.

- Mañana hablare con mis padres y también vendrán los de Marcus –dijo Liss sentándose en su cama.

- Mi niña –dijo Lily saltando de la cama de Meggan hasta la de Liss.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? –Pregunto Meggan.

- No que va, será fácil... solo le diré "sabes mamá, te llamé para decirte algo sin importancia, estoy embarazada y no es de Amos, es de un chico de Slytherin que conocí hace unos cinco meses" –dijo Liss irónicamente sacando unas risas en James y Sirius, risas que fueron calladas por la mirada severa de Lily.

- Lo siento, sé que fue una pregunta tonta, pero no sabía que preguntar –dijo Meggan.

- Oye ¿Vas a salir o algo? –Pregunto Jane al ver que la chica estaba con unos jeans y una sweter suelto para disimular su vientre.

- Me quiero juntar con Marcus para poder estar un momento juntos –dijo Liss algo ruborizada –pero creo que mejor no lo hago.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Jane.

- Porque debe estar cansado para estar dando vueltas por el castillo a estas horas –dijo Liss mientras se levantaba para guardar unas cosas en su baúl.

- ¿Quieres que lo traigamos hasta acá? –Pregunto Jane con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso –dijo Lis sorprendida.

- Claro que puedo, tengo un novio merodeador –dijo Jane mirando tiernamente a Sirius.

- ¿En que estas pensando? –Pregunto Sirius desde la cama de Jane.

- En que tal vez con el mapa y con la capa de James pueden hacer que entre –dijo Jane mientras llegaba donde su novio y jugaba con el cuello de su túnica coquetamente.

- ¿qué gano yo a cambio? –Pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto Jane sentándose en las piernas de su novio.

- Mm... debes pasar esta noche conmigo –dijo Sirius en el oído de Jane.

- Eso es un placer –dijo Jane mientras besaba a Sirius –Bueno Liss, prepárate porque pasaras una espléndida noche con tu Romeo.

- Bueno chicos, creo que tenemos trabajo –dijo Sirius a James y Remus quienes se levantaron de inmediato.

- Esta bien, solo lo haremos por nuestro futuro sobrino –dijo Remus saliendo tras James y Sirius para buscar a Marcus.

- Chicas, pueden meterse en problemas por esto –dijo Liss algo nerviosa.

- Liss, no sabemos que va a pasar mañana así que será mejor que aprovechen todo el tiempo posible –dijo Meggan ganándose una severa mirada de Lily.

- Eres optimista –dijo Jane mientras miraba por la puerta para asegurarse que los chicos habían llegado bien abajo.

- ¿qué van a hacer ustedes? –Pregunto Liss luego de unos minutos de conversación.

- Nosotras tendremos que sacrificarnos y pasaremos una noche con los chicos –dijo Lily causando las miradas impresionadas de sus amigas quienes nunca la habían vista hablar de esa forma tan... liberal.

- Lily ¿Eres tu? –Pregunto Jane asustada.

- No seas tonta –dijo Lily mientras todas reían estrepitosamente el momento que tocaban la puerta desesperadamente

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto Jane por precaución.

- Sirius, amor –dijo Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al abrir no vieron a nadie, pero luego de sentir pasar un bulto por su lado entendió que ya habían entrado así que cerró la puerta rápidamente para que nadie los viera

- Explíquenme que sucede –dijo Marcus mientras se secaba la capa y miraba a los tres chicos un poco enfadado.

- Mira tras tuyo y lo sabrás –dijo Sirius apuntando a Liss –tu damisela estaba muerta por verte.

- Liss –dijo Marcus tan manso como un gatito mientras iba al encuentro de su novia.

- Que cambio –dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama de Jane al igual que James lo hacia en la de Lily y Remus en la de Meggan.

- Eh… chicos –dijo Jane haciéndole sañas a los chicos para que se levantaran porque ya era hora de irse.

- Amor, estoy cómodo aquí –dijo Sirius recostándose por completo.

- Mi niño, prometo que estarás más cómodo en tu habitación –dijo Jane haciéndole ojitos a Sirius.

- Está bien –dijo Sirius levantándose inmediatamente.

- James, amor –dijo Lily desde la puerta.

- Vámonos, bebe –dijo Meggan a Remus.

- Claro –dijeron los dos chicos como mansos corderitos mientras caminaban hasta sus novias y se despedían de la parejita.

- Ustedes dos, mucho cuidado con lo que hacen –dijo Jane antes de que se fuera y le dijo a Liss, de manera que pudiera leerle los labios –recuerda el hechizo insonoro.

- ¿Qué tanto hacías? –Pregunto Sirius con pucheros cuando Jane bajo de las escaleras.

- Amor no seas así, solo estaba dándole un par de consejillos para que no los pillaran –dijo Jane mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Sirius.

- ¿No subiremos? –Pregunto Sirius a Jane quien rodó los ojos y se aferro al cuello de su novio quien se ponía de pie con Jane en brazos.

- Nos vemos al rato chicos –dijo Sirius a sus dos amigos.

- Espera canuto, nosotros también nos vamos a "dormir" –dijo James mientras tomaba a Lily sorpresivamente en brazos al igual que Remus y Meggan.

- Bueno, creo que como princesas que somos, es lo mínimos que nos merecemos –dijo Lily haciendo que los tres chicos se miraran con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién les dijo que ustedes son princesas? –Pregunto Remus muy serio.

- Ustedes son las Reinas –dijo Sirius causando las risas de las tres chicas…

Cuando entraron a la habitación Peter ya estaba ahí profundamente dormido…

- Que bueno, Peter esta dormido –dijo Sirius dejando a Jane delicadamente en la cama.

- Oigan ¿Qué sucede con Peter últimamente? Esta algo apartado de ustedes –pregunto Lily a su novio quien se colocaba dirigía al armario y sacaba unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

- La verdad no lo sé, esta un poco arisco con nosotros –dijo James entregando las botellas a los presentes.

- ¿No le han hecho nada? –Pregunto Jane.

- No –dijeron los tres merodeadores al unísono.

- Bueno, mejor nos dedicamos a celebrar –dijo Sirius levantando sus botellas –brindemos por las hermosas novias que tenemos.

- Hablando de celebración ¿Tienes fecha para la boda? –Pregunto Meggan a Jane y a Sirius quienes se miraron cómplicemente.

- Pues… la verdad vamos a casarnos antes de salir de Hogwarts –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de Jane.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? No me digan que… -dijo Lily simulando una barriga con las manos.

- NO –grito Jane roja como un tomate –Solo queremos evitar problemas con los padres de Sirius.

- ¿Por qué lo dicen¿Han intentado algo? –Pregunto James preocupado.

- No, no han intentado nada, pero no queremos que lo hagan –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo –ellos creen que es una deshonra para la familia que una Dumbledor se case con un Black.

- Pero eso es una estupidez, la familia Dumbledor es una de las más reconocidas en toda Europa –dijo Meggan bebiendo de su botella.

- No es por eso Meggan, la deshonra seria que una familia reconocida por su oposición a Voldemort se uniera a una reconocida por apoyarlo –dijo Jane.

- No entiendo a esos magos –dijo Lily apoyándose en James –primero de quejan de los hijos de muggles y ahora de los mismos hijos de magos… son unos indecisos.

- No pasa por ser indecisos Lily, cualquier familia estaría encantada por poder casar a uno de sus hijos con la heredera de Merlín pero mi familia, familia reconocida por sus tendencias a la magia oscura, lo rechaza completamente –dijo Sirius recostando a Jane en su pecho.

- ¿Para cuando será la boda? –Pregunto Lily.

- Para la última salida a Hogsmeade –dijo Jane mirando a sus amigas que abrían los ojos como plato.

- Eso es en dos meses más –dijo Meggan -¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?

- Lo haremos en la casa de los gritos –dijo Sirius.

- Sirius dijimos que hablaríamos con Rosmerta –dijo Jane girándose para mirar los hermosos ojos de su novio.

- Si se lo pedimos a ella todo Hogwarts se enterara –dijo Sirius.

- Amor yo no me quiero casar en "esa" casa –dijo Jane –créeme que me trae muy malos recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos entonces? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Podemos ir a mi casa, mi padre esta de viaje y no volverá hasta una semana antes que yo regrese –dijo Remus a la pareja.

- ¿De verdad podemos Rem? –Pregunto Jane.

- Claro –dijo Remus.

- Genial, pues entonces ahí me casare –dijo Sirius besando a Jane efusivamente.

- Será mejor que… nos vayamos a dormir –dijo Meggan bostezando.

- Si –dijo Jane con intenciones de bajarse de la cama para botar las botellas pero Sirius se lo impidió.

- Las reinas no hacen eso –dijo Sirius arrebatándole las botellas para dejarlas él mismo.

- gracias amor –dijo Jane cuando su novio volvió.

-Si gracias canuto, por votarnos las botellas a todos –dijo James estirandole las de Lily, Remus, Meggan y él.

- No seas holgazán –dijo Sirius sin recibírselas.

- Yo lo hago –dijo Lily al igual que Meggan intentando bajarse de las camas pero sus novios de igual modo que Sirius, no se lo permitieron.

- Nosotros los botamos –dijo James mirando con falso odio a Sirius quien ya estaba preparándose para dormir.

- Bueno chicos buenas noches –dijo Sirius cerrando las cortinas mágicamente para que no pudieran abrirse.

- Bunas noches chicas –dijo Jane antes de que Sirius apagara la luz.

- Jane ¿Cómo vas a dormir? –Pregunto Meggan curiosa en el momento que Remus le entregaba unos de sus pijamas.

- Desnuda –dijo Jane haciendo reír a sus amigas y al propio Sirius.

- Yo ya estoy acostumbrado –dijo Sirius.

- OYE –grito Jane mientras las cortinas se abrían nuevamente.

- OK… ya te traigo un pijama –dijo Sirius.

- Lily ¿Te presto un pijama? –Pregunto James a Lily.

- ¿Quieres que duerma con pijamas? –Pregunto Lily con voz sensual.

- La verdad no –dijo Jame sen su oído.

- Pues entonces así será –dijo Lily cerrando las cortinas ante la mirada lujuriosa de James.

- ¿Me ayudas a vestirme? –dijo Meggan cuando Remus volvía con el pijamas.

- Por supuesto –dijo Remus cerrando rápidamente las cortinas.

- Amor, solo tengo este pijamas para lo dos –Sirius volviendo a su cama.

- bien, tú duermes con la parte de abajo y yo con la de arriba –dijo Jane.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos al revés? –Pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿No te vasto con nuestro "baño"? –Pregunto Jane coquetamente mientras le quitaba la parte de arriba a Sirius mientras este cerraba las cortinas…

* * *

- Ojala todo salga bien mañana –dijo Liss a Marcus mientras estaba recostada en su pecho.

- Claro que todo saldrá bien –dijo Marcus besando el cuello de Liss –será mejor que nos olvides todo esta noche.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Liss.

- Porque quiero que te concentres en disfrutar –dijo Marcus colocándose sobre Liss cuidadosamente para no aplastar su vientre –hijo mí, ahora te quedarás quiete sito que mamá y papá vas a jugar un rato…

Las cuatro parejas se durmieron, unas antes que otras, disfrutando de esos momentos románticos y pensando que les depararía la vida en el futuro…

Continuara…

* * *

**_Sigan que aun queda uno más..._**


	36. ¿Te quieres casar?

Capítulo 36¿Te quieres casar?

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana cuando una pareja estaba parada fuera de la oficina del director, tomando aire y pensando que desde ahora en adelante sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente.

- Bueno pequeña, ahora sabremos verdaderamente que será de nuestro futuro –dijo Marcus a Liss mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano para daré ánimos.

- Sí, lo sé, pero no puede dejar de estar nerviosa –dijo Liss mirando a su novio –quisiera que mis padres me apoyaran en esta etapa, pero se que no lo harán.

- Aun no lo sabes Liss, debemos esperar a que sepan lo que sucede –dijo Marcus levantando el rostro de Liss –y será mejor que entremos de una vez o terminaremos arrepintiéndonos

- Si, creo que si –dijo Liss mientras entraban al despacho de Dumbledor…

- Ahí dios, estoy tan nerviosa por Liss –dijo Meggan mientras estaban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de pociones.

- Tranquila Meggan, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien –dijo Lily mientras observaba con curiosidad a Jane escribir en una libreta –Jane ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Eh… nada –dijo Jane cerrando el libro rápidamente.

- Si claro –dijo Lily fijando su vista en le libreta -¿Quién te la dio?

- Sirius –dijo Jane sin fijarse, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver el rostro que puso Lily.

- Jane quedamos en que no mezclaríamos nuestros momentos de convivencia con nuestros novios –dijo Lily mirando severamente a Jane.

- Pero si no estoy con él –dijo Jane con inocencia.

- Jane, se que te comunicas con él por esa libreta –dijo Lily señalando el librito verde.

- Lily tienes que entenderme –dijo Jane poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- No me pongas esas caras que no te va a servir de nada –dijo Lily haciendo un esfuerzo por no largarse a reír.

- Déjala Lily, recuerda que esta a punto de casarse –dijo Meggan mirando la sortija en el dedo de Jane –por cierto ¿Cómo va eso?

- Bien, esta todo casi listo, solo tenemos que decirles a mis tíos y ya esta –dijo Jane mientras una gota corría por su espalda al pensar en eso.

- ¿Aun no le dices? –Pregunto Lily sorprendida –pensé que eran los primeros en saber.

- Lo que sucede es que no queremos que comiencen a decirnos que es muy pronto y esas cosas porque no queremos esperar –dijo Jane mirando a sus amigas –Les diremos el día antes.

- Bueno, pues esa es decisión de ustedes, pero personalmente no haría eso –dijo Lily volviendo a sus deberes.

- Quedan dos meses –dijo Meggan mirando a Jane quien la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si, estoy muy nerviosa –dijo Jane cerrando la libreta –No se como se lo van a tomar mis tíos, ni la familia de Sirius.

- ¿No dijeron que no les avisarían? –Pregunto Lily.

- No a sus padres, pero si a su abuela y a Andrómeda –dijo Jane sentándose más cerca de las chicas para que solo ellas escucharan –Ella es hermana de Bellaxtriz y de Narcisa.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Meggan acercándose más a si amiga al igual que Lily.

- Sí. A ella la echaron de la familia cuando se enamoro y se caso con un medico muggle –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Meggan.

- Pense que en esa familia eran todos locos... a excepción de Sirius, claro esta –dijo Lily ante la cara de Jane.

- Pues sí, parece que no todos en esa familia están tan chiflados –dijo Jane.

- ¿De que tanto hablan? –Pregunto James el oído de Lily.

- AHHHHH –grito Lily saltando del susto.

- Señorita Evans, por favor, estamos en la biblioteca –dijo Madame Pince desde su escritorio.

- Lo... lo siento Madame Pince –dijo Lily sonrojada.

- Lo siento, bebe –dijo James sentándose a su lado.

- No me des esos sustos –dijo Lily regañando a James.

- Vamos Lily, no exageres –dijo Sirius sentándose entre Meggan y Jane y Remus entre Lily y Meggan.

- Claro, como a ti no te regañaron –dijo Lily mirando su libro.

- Lily, Madame Pince nos regañaría hasta por respirar –dijo Meggan sin darse cuanta que Madame Pince estaba tras ella.

- ¡¡FUERA!! –grito Madame Pince...

- Vez, nos regaña por todo –dijo Meggan mientras las tres parejas caminaban con dirección a la torre de gryffindor.

- Meggan –dijo Jane mirando a su amiga muy divertida, todo lo contrario a la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Lily.

- Chicas ¿Han sabido algo de Liss y Marcus? –Pregunto Remus para desviar el tema.

- La verdad, nada –dijo Jane a su amigo –llevan ahí bastante, ahora que lo dices.

- Sí, pero dada la situacion a tratar es totalmente comprensible –dijo Meggan haciendo que Lily se detuviera abruptamente y la mirara con semblante sorprendido.

- ¿Tú, hablando de cosas comprensivas?... Ahora si lo e visto todo, pueden matarme ya –dijo Lily asiendo un melodrama mientras que Meggan se enfurecía y se lanzaba contra ella para atraparla, pero por suerte Lily fue más rápida y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Voy a matarte, Evans –grito Meggan antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

- Jajajajajajajaja –reía Jane mirando a sus amigas.

- Estas dos no cambian –dijo Remus recogiendo el bolso de Meggan al igual que James lo hacia con el de Lily.

- ¿De que estaban conversando cuando llegamos? Se veían muy concentradas –Pregunto Sirius cuando comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

- De Andrómeda –dijo Jane sin dudarlo.

- ¿Por qué de ella? –Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

- Porque me preguntaron a quienes de tu familia invitaríamos a la boda –dijo Jane con tranquilidad.

- ¿De verdad planean casarse? –Pregunto James a sus dos amigos.

- Si –respondieron Sirius y Jane al unísono.

- Yo creo que pasaran muchos años antes de que este realmente listo para casarme –dijo James caminando por el pasillo casi llegando hasta la torre.

- James, no sabes lo que te depara el futuro, así que no digas eso –dijo Jane con una sonrisa al pensar que antes de que terminara el año escolar James le propondría matrimonio a Lily.

- Claro, tu lo dices porque sabes lo que me depara el futuro –dijo James mirando a Jane antes de entrar a la torre.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver... –dijo Jane al entrar en la torre, pero un cojín que le llego en plena cara, la hizo detenerse -¿Pero que demonios pasa?

- Creo que las chicas aun no terminan de pelear –dijo Sirius mirando como Meggan y Lily tenían una lucha encarnizada con los cojines.

- Oigan, par de chifladas, deténganse –grito Jane, pero sus amigas parecían no escuchar a nadie.

- Parece que no tienen intenciones de detenerse –dijo Sirius a Jane.

- Eso ya lo veremos –dijo Jane sacando su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo que las dos chicas se sentaran en un sillón.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntaron las dos chicas.

- Por esto –dijo Jane tomando dos cojines y dándoles con ellos a las dos chicas en toda la cabeza –Listo, están a mano.

- Eso es trampa... –dijo Lily intentando levantarse para seguir con el ataque, pero al ver entrar a Liss llorando, esa idea se disipo de su mente y salió corriendo, al igual que Jane y Meggan, por las escaleras hasta la habitación.

- Creo que las cosas no salieron tan bien como pensamos –dijo James a Remus y Sirius al ver la imagen.

* * *

- Liss ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Lily mientras tocaba la puerta del baño. 

- Nada chicas, no se preocupen –dijo Liss desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Liss, abre la puerta –dijo Jane sacando a Lily de la puerta.

- NO… no se preocupen, está todo bien –dijo Liss nerviosa.

- Liss, no te estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy diciendo "abre la puerta" –dijo Jane con voz autoritaria.

A los pocos segundos la puerta de abrió, pero nadie salio del baño así que las tres chicas decidieron entrar para ver a su amiga.

A primera vista no se veía nadie en el baño, pero luego de acercarse un poco a la pared notaron a Liss sentada en el suelo con la cara tapada por su cabello y con una caja de pañuelos a su lado.

- Liss –dijo Meggan acercándose a su amiga.

- Mis padres me dijeron que no querían verme nunca más en la vida y que mi hijo jamás sería reconocido por ellos –dijo Liss mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Liss, no puedes hacer nada más, ya cumpliste con decirles –dijo Jane sentándose frente a ella.

- Lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de que me apoyaran –dijo Liss levantando su rostro y dejando ver unos ojos visiblemente hinchados.

- Liss… de verdad, por primera vez en mi vida... no sé que decirte –dijo Lily abrazándola fuertemente cosa que Liss agradeció mucho.

- ¿Qué dijeron los padres de Marcus? –Pregunto Meggan.

- Ellos intentaron persuadir a mis padres de que no eran justos, pero no sirvió de nada –dijo Liss con una sonrisita amarga –pero nos vana a apoyar en todo lo que hagamos y me van a recibir en su casa cuando salga de Hogwarts.

- Lo vez, no todo es tan malo –dijo Lily mientras secaba las lágrimas de su amiga.

- Sí, pero aun estoy triste por mis padres –dijo Liss mirando a sus tres amigas.

- Liss, puedo entender que estés triste y defraudada por su actitud tan poco tolerante, pero tienes que dejar de pensar en ellos y pensar en ti. Tienes que cuidarte por el bien de tu bebe, ahora no eres la niñita a la cual no le concedieron un capricho y no tienes nada que perder. Ahora eres una mujer que es responsable de su futuro hijo y después de tu esposo –dijo Jane mirando a los ojos a Liss –es triste lo de tus padres, pero debes seguir y sacar adelante a la que desde ahora es TU familia.

- Además siempre somos las mujeres las que tenemos que llevar las riendas de una familia –dijo Meggan haciendo reír a sus amigas.

- Eso es verdad, las mujeres somos las que guiamos a los hombres –dijo Lily analizando lo dicho por Meggan.

- Detrás de un gran hombre, siempre hay una gran mujer –dijo Jane haciendo reír a las chicas.

James, Sirius y Remus estaban en los sillones mirando el cielo cuando Frank entro y se dirigió directamente a ellos.

- Oigan hay un chico afuera que quiere hablar con ustedes –dijo Frank a los merodeadores.

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto James.

- Creo que es Michigan –dijo Frank subiendo las escalera.

- ¿Que querrá Marcus¿Habrá pasado algo? –Pregunto Sirius.

- No lo sé, vamos a ver –dijo Remus levantándose al igual que sus dos amigos.

Salieron por el retrato y vieron que Marcus estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la muralla.

- Marcus –dijo James llamando al slytherin.

- Hola chicos –dijo Marcus levantándose para saludarlos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Remus sin preámbulos.

- Es que quiero saber como esta Liss… es que las cosas con sus padres no salieron muy bien y estaba muy triste –dijo Marcus arreglándose la túnica.

- No te preocupes Marcus –dijo Sirius con una mano en su hombro –Las chicas están con ella, así que va a estar bien.

- Eso espero, la verdad no me gusta que se altere tanto, puede hacerle mal al bebe –dijo Marcus seriamente.

- Ya te estas comportando como todo un padre –dijo James pasando un brazo por su hombro.

- La verdad es que me a costado asumirlo, pero no me queda de otra –dijo Marcus rascándose la cabeza.

- Tranquilo hombre, las cosas saldrán bien –dijo Remus apoyando al chico.

Se quedaron conversando un rato sentados en el suelo hasta que las chicas salieron con una Liss completamente repuesta.

- Hola bombones –dijo Jane colocándose tras Sirius y el resto tras sus respectivos novios.

- Hola preciosas –dijo James saludando a Lily con un tierno beso.

- ¿Cómo estas amor? –Pregunto Marcus a Liss.

- Ahora bien –dijo Liss mirando a sus amigas.

- Vez, te dije que estas chicas hacen milagros –dijo Remus abrazando a Meggan.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a almorzar porque me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos los presentes…

* * *

Dos meses después… 

- Ay dios, estoy nerviosa –dijo Jane sentándose en la cama.

- No te preocupes Jane, todo saldrá perfecto –dijo Lily ayudando a su amiga para vestirse.

- No puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo –dijo Meggan arreglando el peinado de Jane, que en realidad no tenía mucho que arreglar ya que llevaba el cabello suelto y los rizos muy bien definidos dejando al descubierto su hermoso cabello castaño.

- Dímelo a mi –dijo Jane mirándose al espejo para ver su túnica color blanco invierno ceñida al cuerpo y con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver parte de sus atributos.

- Ya Jane, deja de mirarte al espejo que llegaremos tarde –dijo Lily arrastrando a su amiga fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Están seguras de que no habrá nadie en la sala común ni en los pasillos? –Pregunto jane antes de bajar las escaleras.

- Si Jane, Remus y james hicieron un hechizo ayudados por Pytherson para que nadie que no sepa que vas a casarte notara nuestra presencia –dijo Lily mientras bajaba las escaleras y salían por el retrato.

- El traslador nos esta esperando afuera de los terrenos del castillos, así que apresúrate para que no hagamos esperar al novio –dijo Meggan mientras caminaban por los pasillos confiadas de que nadie las vería, pero no sospechaban que entre el silencio y la oscuridad de esos pasillos dos personas estaban tramando algo para que esa boda no se llevara a cabo.

- William, avisa que la acción va a comenzar –dijo Alexander al menor de los Black quien con una sonrisa triunfante salio en dirección a la sala común de slytherin donde un par de mortífagos lo estaban esperando.

- Lo ciento amor, pero no voy a poder dejar que te cases, no con él... solo lo harás conmigo –dijo Alexander mientras se colocaba la capucha y la mascara.

- Vamos chicas, estamos atrasadas –dijo Jane mientras caminaba por los terrenos del castillo a toda velocidad.

- Ahora dices eso, hemos estado apurándote hace media hora Jane –dijo Meggan mientras intentaba alcanzar a Lily y Jane que caminaban muy rápido.

- Meggan apresúrate –dijo Lily mirando hacia tras deteniéndose para mirar como un grupo de siete hombres encapuchados salían del castillo a toda velocidad -¡¡¡CORRAN!!!¡¡¡MORTÍFAGOS!!!.

- ¿Qué? –dijeron Jane y Meggan mirando hacia sus espaldas y saliendo tras Lily hacia las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

De un momento a otro vieron como eran atacadas por el grupo de mortífagos que las perseguían.

- Debemos atacarlos o no terminaremos de correr jamás –dijo Lily parando su carrera al igual que sus dos amigas quienes sacaron de inmediato sus varitas y apuntaron a los encapuchados.

- Vaya, las estudiantes a aurors planean ocupar sus conocimientos –dijo uno de los mortífagos cuando se detuvieron frente a ellas.

- Sí, planeamos usarlas –dijo Meggan muy segura.

- Pues en otro momento nos quedaremos a verlas, porque ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer –dijo el mortífago apuntando a Meggan y sacándola de combate con un solo hechizo.

- MEGGAN –grito Jane acercándose a la chica, quien estaba inconsciente -¿Cómo te atreves?

- Maldito –dijo Lily comenzando a lanzar hechizos a los mortífagos hiriendo a algunos.

- Veo que quieres jugar pequeña –dijo el mortífago que atacó a Meggan, colocándose frente a Lily para tener un duelo mientras el resto de los mortífagos los rodeaban.

- Si quieres un duelo, lo vas a tener –dijo Lily con seguridad.

- No Lily –dijo Jane levantándose del lado de Meggan para acercarse a Lily.

- No te preocupes, habemos muchos dispuestos a pelear contigo –dijo otro encapuchado colocándose frente a Jane.

- Como quieras –dijo Jane colocándose en posición de batalla.

Al principio los hechizos que lanzaban los duelistas estaban bastante parejos y todos lograban detener los ataques de sus enemigos, pero pasados algunos segundos los hechizos de los mortífagos sobrepasaron a los de las chicas quienes lentamente comenzaron a verse bastante heridas quedando en cosa de minutos de rodillas, sangrando.

- ¿Cómo¿Ya se cansaron? Que débiles, esas no son las aurors que necesita el ministerio –dijo el mortífago que peleaba con Lily.

Estas palabras repercutieron bastante en Jane quien lo miraba entre sorprendida y enfadad al ver presentir quien era. Sin dudarlo dos veces lanzó un hechizo al rostro del mortífago haciendo que si mascara se partiera en dos dejando al descubierto su rostro.

- ¿Alexander? –Pregunto Lily sorprendida.

- Maldito traidor –dijo Jane intentando levantarse para atacarlo, pero Alexander se le adelanto y le lanzo un hechizo que en un principio la paralizo y luego hizo que sus músculos perdieran toda su fuerza, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Lo siento amor, pero tu me eres muy importante –dijo Alexander apuntando ahora a Lily –ahora tú… me estas causando verdaderos problemas.

- No puedo creer que hayas estado todo este tiempo de su parte –dijo Lily con odio.

- Pues así son las cosas –dijo Alexander apuntándole firmemente –ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar, estoy muy apurado.

Dicho esto comenzó a lanzar un sin número de hechizos que la dejaron completamente paralizada y luego la hicieron caer inconciente al lado de Jane quien veía todo lo que sucedía, pero no era capaz de moverse.

- Ahora hermosa, tenemos que irnos –dijo Alexander apuntándole con la varita para dejarla por completo inconsciente y así poder cargarla en sus brazos, desapareciendo con ella y el resto de los mortífagos.

- Sirius deja de dar vueltas, vas a marearme —dijo James sentado en un sillón de la sala de Remus.

- No puedo, Jane se esta demorando mucho —dijo Sirius mirando para todos lados.

- Sirius, las novias siempre se demoran —dijo Pytherson quien miraba por la ventana.

- Esto no me gusta, de verdad están demorando demasiado —dijo Sirius deteniéndose en medio del salón justo en el momento en el que en el corredor se escucho un ruido extraño.

- Vez, ya llega... —dijo Remus ,pero lo que vio lo dejo petrificado. Meggan volvía con Lily inconsciente agarrada a duras penas y llena de heridas.

- LILY —grito James mientras salía corriendo a socorrer a Lily y Remus a Meggan.

- ¿Dónde esta Jane? —Pregunto Sirius muy nervioso mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas seguido de Pytherson, Dumbledor el resto de los invitados.

- Nos atacaron unos... mortíferos y... se la llevaron —dijo Meggan a duras penas ya que sus heridas no le permitían hablar.

- ¡¿QUE?! —Grito Sirius aterrando ante la idea.

- ¿Pudiste ver quienes las atacaron? —Pregunto Dumbledor.

- Solo a uno... era Alexander —dijo Meggan intentando aguantar el dolor...

- Maldito —dijo Sirius entrando a la sala, en dirección a la sala chimenea.

- Sirius ¿Donde vas? —Pregunto James a su amiga mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a Lily.

- Voy a buscar a mi novia —dijo Sirius aterrando ante la idea de perderla y furioso contra Alexander...

Continuara...

* * *

**_Merlín!!!... aunque lleva tiempo escrito, esta es una de las partes que más me gusta del ff... jijiji... LES GUSTO_****_? Ojala que sí._**

**_Ahora quiero agradecer los reviews:_**

**_Herminione, Makitta, Hermy Evans, Juliee y Yani_**

****

**_Se despide su humilde servidora_**

**(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥****konnyta-granger ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´ ·.¸)·.¸)**


	37. ¡Ya no estoy segura!

Capítulo 37¡Ya no estoy segura!

Una semana después, Jane aun no aprecia y al parecer la o las personas que se la llevaron no tenían ni las más mínimas intenciones de dejarla ir.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO ESO CUANDO LE PREGUNTE?! –Grito Sirius en la oficina de Dumbledor.

- Sirius debes... –dijo Dumbledor.

- Calmarte, eso ya la ha dicho tres veces desde que me dijo que Alexander era ahijado de mi padre –dijo Sirius mirando con odio a su profesor.

- Creí que era lo mejor en el momento –dijo Dumbledor sin prestar mayor atención a la actitud de Sirius –pero claramente no pude anticipar que Alexander interferiría en la boda.

- Eso sucedió porque no me lo dijo –dijo Sirius con furia.

- Creo que el saberlo no hubiera cambiado nada Sirius –dijo Dumbledor levantándose para tomar la nota que traía una lechuza que acababa de llegar.

Tomo la nota y se dedico a leerla atentamente y luego la hecho al fuego de la chimenea.

- Te tengo buenas noticias y una mala –dijo Dumbledor girando para ver a Sirius quien se impacientaba al no escuchar la noticia –Ya localizaron el paradero de Jane, pero esta con Voldemort.

- ¿Voldemort¿Por qué iba a estar con él? –Pregunto Sirius desconcertado.

- Creo que sé porque Voldemort quería secuestrarla –dijo Dumbledor volviendo a su escritorio.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sirius sentándose frente a él.

- Creo que sabe la procedencia de Jane y lo de sus poderes –dijo Dumbledor mirando la chimenea donde se consumía el papel –eso explicaría porque Alexander secuestro a Jane.

- Bueno, entonces debemos ir a buscarla –dijo Sirius impaciente.

- Espera Sirius, las cosas no son tan fáciles –dijo Dumbledor viendo como Sirius intentaba salir de su despacho –cualquier cosa mal planeada podría causarle la muerte a Jane, no sabemos en concreto que es lo que quiere Voldemort.

- Eso lo sé, pero mientras más tiempo pase con ellos más peligro correrá –dijo Sirius sin percatarse que la puerta del despacho de abría para dar paso al jefe de los aurors.

- No te alteres jovencito, mis mejores aurors fueron enviados a rescatar a tu novia –dijo el hombre entrando al despacho.

- Eso me están diciendo hace una semana –dijo Sirius sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Esta vez prometo que la traeremos de vuelta –dijo el hombre antes de que Sirius saliera de despacho.

- Perdónalo, las cosas están siendo demasiado difíciles para él –dijo Dumbledor indicándole al hombre que se sentara.

- No te preocupes, puedo entender la tensa situación que está viviendo –dijo el hombre sentándose frente a Dumbledor...

* * *

Sirius caminaba totalmente airado por los pasillos de Hogwarts "¿Cómo es posible que me hayan ocultado eso? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, jamás se hubieran llevado a Jane" 

- No puedes asegurar eso –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La voz de Pytherson.

- Deja de leer mi mente –dijo Sirius si voltear a hablar con él –No puedo creer que estés tan calmado.

- Nadie té a dicho que estoy calmado, solo estoy intentando concentrarme y poder ayudar en la investigación para ser útil, además estoy segura que Jane no va a dejar que la maten tan fácilmente, con todos los poderes que tiene –dijo Pytherson haciendo que Sirius se detuviera.

- Claro que Jane no esta muerta, además ya saben cual es su paradero, pero van a esperar un poco más para poder rescatarla, porque esta lleno de mortífagos, sin contar a Voldemort –dijo Sirius son mirarlo.

- Tranquilo, ella va a llegar sana y salva –dijo Pytherson posando su mano en el hombro de Sirius.

- No puedo entender esa manía de mis padres de alejar a la gente que quiero de mi lado –dijo Sirius con rabia mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Esta vez no permitiremos que alejan a Jane, Sirius –dijo Pytherson dándole un abrazo que Sirius agradeció de todo corazón...

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad y estaba segura de no querer saberlo ya que las voces que escuchaban no le daban muy buena espina. 

- Deberíamos hacer que despertara, el señor se esta impacientando –dijo una voz ronca desde algún lado de la habitación.

- El señor tenebroso no esta tan impaciente, solo quiere que esté bien para poder someterla completamente –dijo una voz que reconoció como la de Alexander.

- Veo que tienes un interés especial por ella –dijo la voz ronca entre risas.

- Ella es mi carta para entrar a ocupar el lugar de Sirius en la familia Black y de paso será MI mujer –dijo Alexander ahora mucho más cerca de ella –ahora ándate, yo la vigilaré.

- Esta bien –dijo la voz ronca antes de escuchar una puerta cerrarse y unos ruidos que cesaron muy cerca de ella.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, se fueron todos los demás –dijo Alexander cerca de su oído haciendo que Hermione abriera lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –Dijo Hermione mirando directamente al techo.

- Porque me convenía más que unirme a los buenos –dijo Alexander recostándose en la silla.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con los Black? –Pregunto Hermione de la misma firma que antes.

- El padre de Sirius es mi padrino –dijo Alexander con una media sonrisa.

- Claro, como no me di cuenta –dijo Hermione recriminándose.

- Bueno pequeña, por ahora el interrogatorio se acabo. Alguien quiere hablar contigo –dijo Alexander en el momento que la puerta volvía a abrirse y se levantaba rápidamente.

- Puedes irte Alexander, has hecho un excelente trabajo –dijo la voz dulcemente aterradora.

- Gracias señor –dijo Alexander antes de escuchar el cerrarse la puerta y toda la habitación quedara completamente en silencio.

- ¿No vas a saludarme? –Pregunto Voldemort, pero no obtuvo respuesta -Esta bien, como quieras. Entonces yo comenzare y te informare porque estas aquí.

- Necesito tus poderes y tu conocimiento del futuro para mis planes –dijo Voldemort haciendo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre.

- Yo... yo no puedo ayudarte –dijo Hermione intentando parecer convincente, pero fracaso rotundamente.

- O claro que puedes. El hecho de que vengas del futuro y que tengas esos extraordinarios poderes, me ayudaran mucho –dijo Voldemort muy confiado.

- Te equivocas, yo no tengo poderes extraordinarios ni vengo del futuro –dijo Hermione ahora un poco más confiada.

- Bueno como quieres, si no cooperas por las buenas lo harás por las malas –dijo Voldemort levantándose de su silla según Hermione, para torturarla, pero no fue así.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? –Pregunto Hermione temerosa al ver como Voldemort tocaba un espejo.

- Quiero que elijas a la primera persona que matare –dijo mostrando a un sin fin de personas encerradas aparentemente en el espejo.

- NO –grito Jane aterrada al imaginar que alguna de esas personas moriría y sin darse cuenta hizo explotar un vaso que se encontraba cerca de ella.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que tus poderes aun están descontrolados –dijo Voldemort con una gran sonrisa –te propongo algo. Yo te ayudare a controlar esos poderes, si tu me ayudas a llegar al poder... ¿qué opinas?

- No –dijo Jane secamente haciendo que Voldemort riera estrepitosamente.

- Esta bien, entonces tendré que dedicarme a contarle a todo el ministerio que vienes del futuro –dijo Voldemort muy seguro de que eso serviría para convencer a Jane.

- Para eso necesitas pruebas –dijo Jane con la misma seguridad.

- Y las tengo querida, claro que las tengo –dijo sacando un pequeño letrero con unas siglas extrañas bastante deshecho -¿Te parece conocido esto? –Pregunto mientras los ojos de Jane se abrían desproporcionadamente –Veo que sí.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? –Pregunto Jane muy asustada ya que entendió que tendría que someterse a lo que Voldemort quisiera.

- Mm, es un secreto –dijo Voldemort dejando el trozo de madera en una mesa para sentarse cerca de ella en una silla.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto Jane con rabia.

- Quiero que me ayudes... tu puedes ser muy útil de este lado más que del de ellos, en especial del lado del hijo de Black –dijo Voldemort con una voz bastante tranquilizadora, cosa que en el fondo aterraba más a Jane –No tienes porque seguir con ellos, tu tienes una misión que cumplir y si sigues con ellos no podrás cumplirla.

- ¿Tu que sabes? No sabes nada, no tienes idea de lo que tengo o lo que no tengo que hacer –dijo Jane con ira.

- De verdad no sé porque te enfadas –dijo Voldemort levantándose nuevamente –Solamente te estas concentrando en ti y tus amoríos y no necesariamente en lo que te encomendaron.

- Deja de decir estupideces, no sabes de lo que hablas –dijo Jane más enfurecida aun.

- Di lo que quieres, pero tarde o temprano tienes que darte cuenta que te estas desviando de tus propósitos –dijo Voldemort antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Jane sola con sus pensamientos.

"Eso no es cierto, yo estoy haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera, él solo quiere confundirme para que me alíe con él" decía Jane mentalmente mientras que sin ella darse cuentas la puerta se volvía a abrir, pero esta vez dejaba pasar a un mortífago pequeño quien se acercó sigilosamente a Jane tapándole los ojos dándole un susto de muerte.

- Tranquila, debes estar tranquila pequeña, vienen por ti, vas a estar bien –dijo el mortífago mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo y se lo colocaba en la nuca a Jane.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Jane asustada.

- Solo soy una persona que te quiere y quiere verte bien –dijo el mortifago colocando su varita más cerca de ella –y la única forma es sacándote de aquí –dijo haciendo que Jane cayera inconsciente.

Le coloco una túnica y una mascara de mortífago para que nadie la reconociera, pero antes se quito la suya para poder besar a la chica que tanto amaba dejando ver su rostro, el inconfundible rostro de un Black, del menor de los Black...

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y un gran numero de aurors se preparaba para asaltar la casa donde supuestamente estaba Jane.

- Ya todos saben las instrucciones, la chica es la prioridad, si pueden atrapar a mortífagos, haganlo, pero no quiero que ninguno arriesgue a vida de la chica –dijo el jefe de los aurors a todos los agentes presentes en el lugar –y no olviden que deben traer a ese bastardo de Alexander vivo para poder mandarlo a Azkaban por traidor.

- Sí, señor –dijeron todos los aurors y se replegaron a sus puestos de ataque.

Dentro de la casa...

- ¿Cómo es posible que estos idiotas nos hayan descubierto? –Preguntó Voldemort mientras todos los mortígafos se miraban aterrados.

- Señor, tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo uno bastante asustado.

- No seas idiota, esos tontos jamás podrán atraparme, ellos solo vienen por la chica así que solamente hay que sacarla de aquí para que no la encuentren y así... –dijo Voldemort, pero la interrupción de un mortífago que entro desesperado a la sala lo interrumpió.

- Amo, la chica no esta y tampoco Alexander ni William –dijo al chico.

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Cómo que la chica?! –Pregunto Voldemort indignado.

- no señor, se la llevaron... –dijo el chico antes que un rayo proveniente de la varita de Voldemort lo matara.

- ¡¿Qué esperan imbéciles?! Vayan a buscarla –grito Voldemort mientras todos sus sirvientes salían corriendo en busca de Jane y los dos desaparecidos –no puedo creer que esos dos me hayan traicionado...

William corría por la parte trasera de la casa con Jane en brazos intentando desaparecer del lugar lo más rápido posible para poder ocultar a Jane de los mortífagos que a esas alturas ya abrían de estar buscándolos por todos lados.

- ¿Dónde crees que van? –Pregunto Alexander desde unos matorrales.

- Sal de aquí Alexander –dijo William deteniendo su marcha.

- Claro que me iré, pero con ella –dijo Alexander sacando su varita al mismo momento que William.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que te la lleves –dijo William recostándola cerca de un árbol.

- No entiendes verdad. Ella jamás va a ser tuya –dijo Alexander acostando la distancia entre él y William.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero verla con Sirius que contigo –dijo William comenzando un duelo similar al que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la casa...

- TODOS AL SUELO –gritaban los aurors mientras entraban a la casa y atrapaban a los mortífagos que no alcanzaron a escapar con Voldemort.

- DONDE ESTA LA CHICA –gritaba una de los aurors a un mortífago.

- Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría –dijo al mortífago desafiante.

- RESPONDE IMBËCIL –grito el aurors golpeándolo en el estómago.

- Se... se la llevaron –dijo el hombre tirado en el suelo por el dolor.

- Se la llevaron –dijo al auror a Pytherson que entraba en ese momento a la sala.

- ¿Quién se la llevo? –Pregunto Pytherson, pero el hombre había caído inconsciente –llévenselo y busquen en los alrededores.

- Sí, señor –dijeron todos los presentes desapareciendo del lugar.

- ¿La encontraron? –Pregunto Sirius entrando a toda velocidad a la sala.

- Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí¿Deberías estar en el colegio? –Pregunto Pytherson acercándose al chico.

- ¿DONDE ESTA? –grito Sirius ignorando la pregunta de Pytherson.

- Se la llevaron antes de que entráramos –dijo Pytherson bajando la mirada.

- No puede ser –dijo Sirius mientras entraban tras el James y Remus.

- ¿Ahí algo? –Pregunto James.

- Nada, se la llevaron antes de que llegaran –dijo Sirius golpeando a una mesa cercana.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- De verdad eres bueno William, pero no puedes ganarle a un auror calificado –dijo Alexander lanzando un rayo que desarmo a William.

- Lo sé, pero al parecer si soy más astuto que tú –dijo William sacando una varita del interior de su túnica para lanzar unos rayos rojos al cielo llamando la atención de los aurors que estaban en los alrededores –a ver como te las arreglas ahora Alexander... nos vemos –dijo William desapareciendo por entre los arbustos no sin antes llevarse su varita para no dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

- Maldito –dijo Alexander mientras trataba de desaparecer al igual que William, pero ya los aurors estaban muy cerca como para que no lo vieran así que intento aparecerse de otro lugar, pero en el momento en que lo intentaba un rayo de u auror lo hizo caer inconsciente.

- Ya lo tenemos –grito al auror que lanzo el hechizo.

- Busquen a la chica –grito el jefe de los aurors que corría al lugar seguido de cerca por Sirius, James, Remus y Pytherson.

- AQUÍ ESTA SEÑOR –grito otro desde un lado de los arbustos mientras todos, en especial Sirius se acercaban al lugar.

- La tenían con esta capa y esta mascara para que no la reconociéramos –dijo el auror que la encontró.

- Déjame verla –dijo Sirius quitando al hombre del lado de Jane para poder acercares a ella y poder cerciorares de que estaban en buenas condiciones.

- Debemos llevarla al castillo de inmediato –dijo Pytherson con intenciones de cargarla, pero Sirius se le adelanto y la tomo en sus brazos para emprender el camino hasta la casa, para poder llegar al castillo por la red flu.

- No quiere que nadie vuelva a alejarla de su lado –dijo James a Pytherson al ver que este iba a decir algo acerca de la actitud de Sirius.

- Es totalmente entendible –dijo Remus siguiendo el camino que siguió Sirius hasta la casa seguido de James y Pytherson mientras que el resto de los aurors se encargaban de Alexander...

AL llegar al castillo Sirius se dirigió directamente a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfey revisara a Jane y pudieran cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que Sirius había dejado a Jane en la enfermería y Madame Pomfey les había dicho que estaba bien, que solo estaba dormida y que en algunas horas despertaría pero esas horas se estaban haciendo eternas para Sirius y los demás, que estaban esperando en la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede dormir tanto? –Se quejaba James mientras veía a Sirius pasearse de un lado a otro –Canuto estáte quieto, vas a marearme.

- Odio esperar Cornamenta –dijo Sirius mientras se paraba para mirar por la ventana y seguía con su absurda caminata.

- Lo sé, pero con pasearte así no vas a hacer que despierte más rápido –dijo James.

- Eso también lo sé, pero estoy muy preocupado –dijo Sirius sin detenerse.

- Pero Sirius Madame Pomfey dijo que estaba bien –dijo Meggan mirando a Sirius desde el otro lado de la sala de espera.

- Sé lo que dijo Madame Pomfey, pero necesito cerciorarme de que Alexander no la "TOCÓ" –dijo Sirius enfatizando en esa última palabra para que pudieran entenderlo.

- No creo que Alexander fuera capaz de eso –dijo Lily ganándose una mirada de reproche de Sirius y de James.

- Lily, creo que ese imbécil a hache bastantes cosas como para que te des cuenta que es un patán –dijo James enfadado.

- Esta bien, lo siento –dijo Lily mirándolo enfadada.

- Señor Black, la señorita Dumbledor despertó, ya puede pasar –dijo la enfermera indicándole que la siguiera.

Al entrar vio que Jane estaba mirando por una ventada sentada en la cama sorprendiéndolo porque parecía muy triste.

- Jane –dijo Sirius acercándose a Jane para besarla, cosa que pareció devolverle el alma al cuerpo a ambos.

- Sirius –dijo Jane aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza.

- Ya princesa, ya estas aquí, conmigo –dijo Sirius aferrándose más a ella para poder consolarle.

- Él sabe de mis poderes y que vengo del futuro –dijo Jane separándose un poco de él para mirar a suelo mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Bueno... no podemos hacer nada contra eso, pero ahora nadie nos va a separar –dijo Sirius volviendo a su abrazo, pero Jane lo rechazo.

- No entiendes ¿Verdad? Él quiere que lo ayuda a llegar al poder y va a hacer lo que sea para que lo ayude, incluso hacerle daño a ustedes –dijo Jane separándose de Sirius –tengo que alejarme de ustedes para que no corran peligro.

- Jane deja de decir tonterías –dijo Sirius intentando acercarse a Jane, pero ella no se dejaba.

- Sirius lo siento, pero... lo nuestro debe terminar –dijo Jane evitando la mirada de Sirius.

- Jane no juegues –dijo Sirius intentando asimilar las palabras de Jane, pero le parecía increíble estar oyendo eso.

- No es un juego Sirius, me tengo que alejar de ustedes, están corriendo peligro conmigo –dijo Jane bajándose de la cama para poder alejarse de Sirius y poder seguir con esto que era tan doloroso para ella –Me estoy desviando de mi misión Sirius, me he preocupado tanto de mi que he olviidado a que he venido.

- Y ¿A que has venido? –Pregunto Sirius enfadado al escuchar esas palabras de Jane.

- Vine a cambiar el futuro de las personas que no merecían el futuro que tenían –dijo Jane percatándose de la molestia de Sirius.

- Y ¿Yo no estaba dentro de esas personas? –Pregunto Sirius levantándose de la cama para acercarse a Jane.

- Claro que estabas... tanto tú, como Remus y mucha gente más estaban en esas personas.

- Entonces explícame algo... ¿No se suponía que venías a hacer un poco más feliz la vida de esas personas que tato han sufrido? Pues fíjate que lo único que estas logrando al alejarte de mi es hacerme el hombre más infeliz en la tierra –dijo Sirius tan cerca de Jane que podían percibir sus respiraciones.

- Sirius... –dijo Jane saliendo de esa situación incomoda para ella en ese momento.

- Jane, toda mi vida he pensado que mi futuro es vivir de la felicidad de James, siendo el padrino de su boda y el de sus hijos... y hasta tal vez por imbécil me meterían a Azkaban por algún crimen que yo ni siquiera cometí –dijo Sirius mirando como Jane bajaba la mirada y las lágrimas salían con mayor frecuencia de sus ojos.

- Sirius debes entenderme, yo me moriría si te pasara algo –dijo Jane mirando a los ojos azules de Sirius implorando algo de comprensión.

- Y tu entiende que yo me moriría si me quedo sin ti –dijo Sirius tomando el rostro de Jane en sus manos –Jane, nosotros sabíamos que al estar juntos las cosas se nos harían muy difíciles y que hasta tendríamos que dejar mucho, pero decidimos aceptar en reto y seguir juntos.

- Lo sé Sirius y créeme que lo haría gustosa, pero tengo que pensar en ustedes –dijo Jane mirando a los ojos a Sirius.

- No Jane... estas pensando solamente en ti, no en nosotros... estas buscando la manera más fácil de salir del problema y listo –dijo Sirius aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de Jane.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Jane enfadada ante la terquedad de Sirius.

- ¿A no? Entonces dime ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? Porque no pensabas así cuando íbamos a casarnos –dijo Sirius sin dejar que Jane se soltara de sus brazos.

- Sirius... no has escuchado una sola palabra que he dicho... Voldemort... –dijo Jane pero Sirius nuevamente no la dejo terminar.

- Voldemort, apuesto a que fue él quien intentó hacer que te unieras a él haciéndote pensar que te has desviado de tu camino y que necesitas alejarte de nosotros porque o sino él se encargaría de corrernos del camino ¿Verdad? –Dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Jane.

- Yo... no... –dijo Jane intentando poder rebatir alguna de las palabras de Sirius pero le era imposible.

- Jane, Voldemort solamente quería hacer que te alejaras de nosotros para hacerte más vulnerable a sus influencias y así hacer que te unieras a él –dijo Sirius.

- Sirius, tiene razón, he dedicado mi tiempo a hacerme feliz a mi misma y no me he concentrado en cambiar la vida de los demás –dijo Jane casi como suplica.

- Eso no es cierto Jane... por dios, solo mira a tu alrededor, has hecho más bien del que te imaginas... lograste ayudar a Remus con su maldita enfermedad, ayudaste a Meggan a poder elegir sobre su futuro, lograste que James y Lily dejaran de pelear y se amaran, me hiciste el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo y quizás a cuantas personas no has ayudado con el solo hecho de haber llegado hasta aquí... pequeña debes entender, él solo quiere alejarte de nosotros porque es aquí donde eres más fuerte, es aquí donde puedes derrotarlo, no dejes que te aleje de tu verdadera misión, amor –dijo Sirius acercándose más hasta los labios de Jane quien solamente suplicaba para que no la besara o toda su fuerza de voluntad se desvanecería.

- Sirius... no... por favor –dijo Jane antes de que esos labios que tanto amaba se posaran sobre los suyos y lograran desbaratar cualquier idea de separación.

- No me dejes –dijo Sirius mientras lograba abrirse paso por los labios de Jane hasta introducirse en la boca y jugar con su lengua que parecía en total desacuerdo con su dueña.

- Porque me haces esto, sabes perfectamente que ese es mi punto débil –dijo Jane son siquiera abrir los ojos después de terminado ese interminable beso.

- porque no voy a dejar que la felicidad se me escape –dijo Sirius mirando como Jane luchaba por recuperar su postura, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente.

- Sabes que será más difícil que nunca lograr estar juntos –dijo Jane mirando a los ojos a Sirius quien tenía una gran sonrisa al ver que su cometido estaba cumplido.

- Lo sé, pero no me interesa con tal de estar contigo –dijo Sirius besándole nuevamente, pero esta vez con más pasión aun.

- Ejem... oigan podrían dejar de hacer eso –dijo James mientras entraba seguido de Lily y los demás.

- Lo siento Cornamenta, pero estaba muy ocupado convenciendo a esta niña terca de algo –dijo Sirius llevando a Jane a la cama nuevamente.

- ¿Convenciendo de que? –Pregunto Meggan.

- De que no nos dejara –dijo Sirius terminando de tapar a Jane quien estaba totalmente sonrojada y miraba fijamente los cobertores de la cama.

- ¿Por qué ibas hacer eso? –Pregunto Lily asustada.

- Porque Voldemort sabe todo sobre mí y al estar ustedes cerca correrán mucho peligro –dijo Jane sin levantar la mirada.

- Jane, nosotros no somos tus amigos por tus poderes o tu pasado –dijo James.

- nosotros somos tus amigos porque te queremos como eres y vamos a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas –dijo Meggan sorprendiendo a Jane al darse cuenta que ellas sabían de sus poderes pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

- Las cosas van a ser muy difíciles –dijo Jane intentando disuadirlos

- Lo sabemos, pero vamos a correr el riesgo –dijo Remus apoyado por todos.

- Esta bien... pasaremos esto juntos, pero... deben prometerme que van a cuidarse –dijo Jane ganándose una respuesta afirmativa de parte de todos los presentes quienes intentaron relajarse un poco ya que sabían perfectamente que solo quedaba una semana de clases para estar tranquilos y después de eso... tendrían que enfrentarse abruptamente a la realidad... realidad que seguramente les sacaría muchas lágrimas.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Sigan, que aun no acaba...**_


	38. Nueva vida

Capítulo 38: Nueva vida 

Habían pasado tres días desde el regreso de Jane y tanto ella como Sirius decidieron que la boda se celebraría ese día y que nada ni nadie lo impedirían esta vez.

- Cornamenta, tienes que asegurarte que ella baje contigo o sino no estaré tranquilo –dijo Sirius a su amigo mientras terminaba de colocarse la túnica de gala.

- Tranquilízate Canuto, me voy a encargar de que Jane este ahí tomada de mi brazo y te la entregare personalmente –dijo James mientras veía como su amigo entraba en un colapsó nervioso al no poder acomodares la pañoleta que llevaba en el cuello.

- Dame eso –dijo Remus acomodando como es debido la maldita pañoleta.

- Chicos... gracias –dijo Sirius abrazando a sus dos amigos quienes le devolvieron el abrazo a su nervioso amigo.

- No tienes que agradecer –dijo James –para eso estamos los amigos.

- Ah y otra cosa... si se arrepiente te la llevas a la fuerza –dijo Sirius aconsejando a su amigo mientras que la puerta se abrió y dejaba pasar a dos chicas hermosas.

- No se va a arrepentir hombre –dijo Lily entrando seguida de Meggan.

- ¿Cómo sabes? A lo mejor le baja esa tontería nuevamente y... –dijo Sirius, pero Meggan detuvo sus alucinaciones

- Te lo decimos, porque esta lista y arreglada –dijo Meggan –y por cierto... se ve hermosísima.

- Si... pero tendrás que aguantarte hasta la ceremonia porque ya tienes que bajar... nosotros vinimos a buscar a los padrinos –dijo Lily señalando a James y a Remus.

- Esta bien... chicos... recuerden lo que les dije –dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos.

- SÏ –gritaron James y Remus ante de que Lily y Meggan se llevaran a Sirius.

- Bueno... a buscar a la novia –dijo James a Remus saliendo ambos de la habitación para buscar a Jane.

Jane estaba sentada frente al espejo mirándose detenidamente mientras Liss terminaba de arreglar su cabello que estaba suelto pero son unas flores mágicas que aparecían disimuladamente entre su cabello desde distintos puntos y cada vez desde una diferente.

- Estás hermosa Jane –dijo Liss a su amiga que tiene una cara de pánico que no podía ocultar.

- Sirius no me va a dejar plantada ¿verdad? –Pregunto Jane a Liss haciendo reír ala chica.

- Claro que no... Sirius esta tan enamorado de ti que jamás desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de alejarte del alcance de todos esos buitres que les encantaría estar contigo –dijo Liss sacándole una pequeña sonrisita a su amiga en el momento en que se abría la puerta dejando pasar a James y a Remus.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué están aquí¿Sirius se arrepintió? –Pregunto Jane desesperada.

- NO –Gritaron los dos chicos mientras reían al ver lo nerviosos que estaban los dos enamorados –Jane, Sirius esta abajo esperándote.

- ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto la chica.

- Seguro –dijo James colocando su brazo para que bajara con él al igual que Remus.

- Esperen no pueden bajar antes que yo –dijo Liss tomando sus cosas y caminando con dificultad por la gran barriguita que a esas alturas ya tenía.

- ten cuidado con las escaleras Liss –dijeron James, Remus y Jane a la vez.

- Bueno... vamonos –dijo Remus saliendo lo tres de la habitación de Jane escaleras abajo, a la sala común donde se realizaría la boda.

La boda de realizaría en la sal común de gryffindor gracias a Dumbledor quien mágicamente logro que TODOS los alumnos salieran de la torre ese sábado para que se pudiera realizar la boda.

- Bueno… estamos todos reunidos para unir en un sagrado vínculo mágico a estos dos enamorados que así lo han querido luego de algunos desafortunados incidentes –dijo Dumbledor causando la risa de todos los presentes –Con la autoridad que me confiere el ser jefe de los magos del Wizengamot, comenzare esta ceremonia…

Los asistentes a la ceremonia escucharon atentamente todos los votos mágicos mientras que una pequeña niña no paraba de jugar con la snitch de James que estaba dando vueltas por la sala.

- Nymphadora quédate quieta –dijo la voz de la madre de la pequeña, Andrómeda Black.

- ¡TÍO SIDIUS! –Grito la pequeña Tonks llamando la atención de todos los presentes –Quedo la nich.

- Guarda silencio hija –dijo la voz de Ted Tonks, su padre mientras que James quien estaba sentado delante de ellos atrapa la snitch con una mano y se la entrega a la pequeña quien estaba encantada de la vida.

- Bueno sigamos con la ceremonia –dijo Dumbledor tomando un lazo mágico que brillaba intensamente. Le ato un nudo en las dos puntas y lo coloco sobre los hombres de Sirius y Jane dejándolos dentro de este circulo mágico mientras que Remus y Meggan le entregaban la argolla a Jane y Lily y James le entregaban la argolla a Sirius.

- Sirius Orión Black… ¿Aceptas a Jane Jazmín Dumbledor como tu legitima esposa? –Pregunto Dumbledor a Sirius.

- Sí, Acepto –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane y colocando las argolla en el dedo de Jane.

- Jane Jazmín Dumbledor… ¿aceptas a Sirius Orión Black como tu legítimo esposo? –Pregunto Dumbledor a Jane quien tiritaba de los nervios.

- Sí… acepto –dijo Jane colocando la argolla en el dedo de Sirius.

- Con el poder que me concede el Wizengamot los declaro marido y mujer –dijo Dumbledor tocando con la varita el lazo que tenía Jane y Sirius sobre sus hombros. El recibir el contacto este comenzó a brillar y a achicar su diámetro hasta llegar al de las argollas que en este momento estaban unidas al igual que las manos del nuevo matrimonio.

Al tocar el lazo las argollas estas comenzaron a brillar y desapreció toda materia de sus dedos dejando solamente una estela permanentemente brillante en lo dedos tanto de Sirius como de Jane.

- Sirius, puedes besar a la novia –dijo Dumbledor a Sirius quien sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Jane por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente mientras que los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos los invitados.

- Te amo Sirius –dijo Jane cuando Sirius liberó sus labios para que pudiera respirar.

Después de le ceremonia todos se fueron directo a la sala multipropósitos donde hicieron un pequeño banquete para celebrar y luego todos volvieron a sus actividades ya que quedaban unos días para el final del curso y habían muchas cosas que hacer aun.

Cuando ya anochecía y mágicamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a volver a la torre, las cuatro parejas, incluyendo a Marcus a quien habían invitado a la boda, estaban en la habitación de las chicas conversando de todo lo que había sido ese año escolar que ya casi terminaba.

- Esto es realmente increíble… nunca pensé vivir para ver a Sirius casado –dijo Meggan que estaba en su cama recostada en el pecho de Remus.

- Yo nunca pené que existiera la mujer que lograra cazar a Sirius –dijo Lily desde la misma posición que Meggan, pero desde su cama, causando la risas de todos los presentes.

- En realidad no existía… tuvo que venir expresamente desde el futuro –dijo Sirius abrazando fuertemente a Jane entre sus brazos.

- Oigan… no es que me quiera meter pero… ¿No deberían estar celebrando ustedes dos? –Pregunto Meggan a los recién pasados quienes se miraron con una amplia sonrisa.

- La verdad es que lo pensamos. pero preferimos esperar… además falta solo unos días para salir del colegio y después de eso… podremos celebrar todo lo que queramos –dijo Sirius causado la risa de todos menos de Jane y Liss. La primera porque estaba completamente sonrojada y la última porque estaba sudando muy frío.

- Liss a todo esto… ¿Para cuando es el bebe? –Pregunto Jane para cambiar el tema ya que era algo que le abochornaba mucho.

- Eh… creo que… para hora –dijo Liss pálida desde los brazos de Marcus quien demoro unos segundos, al igual que el resto de los presentes, en procesar lo dicho por Liss.

- Dios Liss –grito Lily mientras salía corriendo hasta la cama de su amiga quien comenzaba a colocarse la mano en el vientre y comenzaba respirar muy agitada.

- debemos llevarla a la enfermería –dijo Lily mientras apoyaba a Liss en su pecho ya que Marcus al igual que los otros tres chicos estaban completamente consternados.

- James ve a buscar la capa de invisibilidad –dijo Jane a James quien estaba completamente pálidos parado frente a Liss al igual que los otros tres hombres incluido al padre.

- JAMES POTTER -grito Lily haciendo despertar a James –Ve por la capa.

- Sí… voy de inmediato –dijo James antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Ustedes deberán cargarla hasta la enfermería –dijo Meggan a Sirius y Remus quienes parecieron despertar con el grito de Lily.

- Sí –dijeron los dos con un hilo de voz y casi al unísono.

- Marcus tienes que ir a la enfermería para avisarle a Madame Pomfey y pueda vaciar la enfermaría para poder llevar a Liss y que nadie se de cuenta –dijo Jane sin siquiera mirarlo ya que estaba preocupara de ayudar a Liss – ¡Marcus muévete!

- sí –dijo Marcus antes de salir torpemente.

- También avísale al director y a Mcgonagall –grito Meggan recibiendo pequeño "Sí" por parte del chico.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos pareció James con la capa de invisibilidad con la que cubrieron a Liss y Remus y Sirius se encargaron de llevarla a la enfermería donde ya estaba Marcus, Dumbledor y Mcgonagall.

Habían pasado casi 10 horas desde que Liss había entrado en la enfermería con contracciones y aun no se sabía nada y Marcus estaba realmente histérico.

- Deberíamos entrar y listo... se esta demorando mucho –dijo Marcus dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

- Marcus debes tranquilizarte... si sigues así no vas a hacer que las cosas pasen más rápido –dijo Jane al chico que parecía realmente poseído.

- Claro para ti es fácil decirlo –dijo Marcus parándose frente a Jane –Sí le pasa algo tu no vas a ser la culpable, voy a ser yo... por ser tan irresponsable.

- Bueno... eso es verdad, va a ser tu problema –dijo Jane relajadamente.

- lo siento –dijo Marcus apenado justo en el momento en que un llanto se escucha desde dentro de la enfermería.

- Nació –dijo Marcus girando a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor –mi hijo nació –Volvió a repetir con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Felicidades Marcus –dijo James al chico quien se abrazó a James y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

- Debes tranquilizarte... ahora Liss te va a necesitar bien para que puedas apoyarla –dijo Sirius dándole golpesitos en la espalda al igual que Remus para darle ánimos.

- Ya... ahora esperemos que venga Madame Pomfey para que nos diga que fue –dijo Jane a Marcus limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Después de unos minutos las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y dejaron salir a una enfermera bastante cansada pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es un niño –dijo Madame Pomfey haciendo que la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Marcus fuera tal que le desformara la cara.

- ¿Puedo... puedo pasar? –Pregunto Marcus tímidamente.

- Claro... ella te esta esperando –dijo la enfermera indicándole que entrar –Esta en la habitación apartada de al final del pasillo.

- Madame Pomfey ¿Salió todo bien? –Pregunto Jane preocupada por la salud de tanto de l bebe como de la de Liss.

- No te voy a negar que fueron muchas horas en trabajo de parto pero a la hora decisiva, Liss se comporto como toda una mujer y trajo al mundo a su hijo casi sola –dijo Madame Pomfey con una gran sonrisa –Después de que terminemos de limpiar al bebe los dejare pasar para que podrán verlos a los dos.

- Gracias –dijo Lily antes de que la enfermera entrara nuevamente a la enfermería.

Luego de unos interminables minutos la enfermera les indico que entraran para que pudieran ver a Liss.

Al entrar a la habitación vieron que estaba bastante iluminada, había unas sillas el final de la habitación. La cama estaba al medio y apegada a la pared, donde descansaba Liss que se veía realmente agotada por el gran esfuerzo.

- Hola Liss –dijo Meggan entrando sigilosamente ala habitación.

- Hola chicas –dijo Liss sacando la mirada de Marcus que estaba a su lado.

- Hola mama –dijo James entrando después de Jane quien fue l ultima en entrar de las chicas.

- Chicos, que gusto verlos –dijo Liss bastante emocionada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Lily al sentarse en la cama.

- Cansada pero feliz –dijo Liss con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ya pensaron como se va a llamar? –dijo Pregunto Sirius.

- La verdad es que no estamos seguros aun –dijo Liss mirando a Marcus quien aprecia haberse percatado recién de ese detalle.

- Tranquilos –dijo Jane al ver la cara de afligidos de ambos padres –convérselo un momento y encontraran un nombre.

- Permiso –dijo Madame Pomfey entrando con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos envuelto en una manta celeste –Aquí les traigo a su hijo.

- Matt –dijo Liss al tener al pequeño en sus brazos –Se llamara Matt.

- Me encanta –dijo Marcus mirando con los ojos llorosos a su hijo.

- deberíamos volver después –dijo Lily a James quien asintió y las tres parejas salieron de la enfermería para volver a la torre ya que habia sido un día muy ajetreado.

Pasaron los días rápidamente y el final del curso llego. Todos estaban en la enfermería esperando a Liss y al pequeño Matt para irse ya que iban a ser llevados en un carruaje especial antes que el resto del colegio para que pudieran ocupar un vagón solo para ellos y así nadie se diera cuanta de la presencia del pequeño.

- bueno chicas… creo que hasta aquí llego nuestra travesía como estudiantes de Hogwarts –dijo Meggan mirando el pasillo con mucha melancolía.

- Creo que llega en el momento justo de nuestras vidas –dijo Jane quien estaba sentada en una banca al lado de todos –Ya estacamos listos para terminar la escuela… ya no hay nada que podamos aprender aquí, el resto corre por nuestra cuenta.

- No creo estar lista para salir aun –dijo Lily sentándose a su lado.

- Sí lo estas Lily… lo que sucede es que no quieres dejarlo por miedo a lo que vendrá pero ya estas lista y te darás cuenta cuando de verdad asumas que saliste y no hay vuelta atrás –dijo Jane siendo observada por todos los presentes incluyendo Liss y Marcus quienes ya habían llego con Matt –Siempre solemos retrasar las cosas por miedo a lo que pueda suceder y con eso también retrasamos las cosas buenas que nos tiene deparada la vida.

- Pero también se vienen cosas malas –dijo James.

- Las cosas malas son parte de las buenas James… no puedes esperar estas de flor en flor toda tu vida –dijo Jane mirando a James a los ojos –Debes aprender a sacar algo buen de todas las cosas que te sucedan a lo largo de la vida porque así podrás aprender a valorar las cosas realmente buenas que se cruzaran por tu camino.

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo Liss mirando a Matt en sus brazos –Se podría decir que el embarazo de Matt lo tome como lo peor que me podría haber pasado en la vida y mírame ahora… no pueda estar más feliz con mi hijo.

- Esa es la forma en la que deben pensar desde ahora en adelante jóvenes –dijo Dumbledor desde el pasillo –Las cosas desde ahora en adelante van a estar plagadas tanto de cosas buenas como de malas, aunque en realidad màs de malas que buenas, pero vamos a tener que aprender a ver la luz cuando creamos que todo esta en oscuridad.

- Profesor ¿cree que las cosas empeoren? –Pregunto James.

- Es probable James… muy probable –dijo Dumbledor acercándose hasta el grupo de jóvenes –pero de nosotros depende que el futuro del pequeño Matt sea más prometedor que el que se vislumbra hasta ahora.

- Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo –dijo Meggan.

- Claro que pueden Meggan –dijo Dumbledor llamando la atención de todos –Quiero pedirles que se unan a una organización secreta llamada la orden del fénix.

- Pero es solo una leyenda –dijo Liss mirando al director.

- No lo es Liss –dijo Jane levantándose –Esa organización verdaderamente existe y probablemente va a ser la única que pueda contrarrestar todo el caos que se avecina.

- ¿En el futuro esta organización existía? –Pregunto Lily.

- No solo existía… fue la única capaz impedir que todo terminara en una verdadera masacre –dijo Jane.

- Yo me huno –dijo James levantándose.

- Y yo –dijo Sirius.

- Yo igual –dijo Lily.

- Y nosotros –dijeron Remus y Meggan.

- Cuente con nosotros para todo lo que necesite profesor Dumbledor –dijo Marcus apoyando por Liss.

- Bien, desde ahora son los nuevos miembros de la orden del fénix –dijo Dumbledor solemnemente –pero ahora deben irse porque los alumnos no tardan en salir del gran comedor.

- Sí profesor –dijo James comenzando el camino hasta los carruajes.

- Jane ¿Iras a tu casa? –Pregunto el anciano.

- Sí, vamos a vivir ahí –dijo Jane tomada de la mano de Sirius.

- Iré en la noche para que conversemos un momento los tres –dijo Dumbledor despidiéndose con una sonrisa de los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué querrá? –Pregunto Sirius mientras caminaban al igual que los demás.

- Creo que se que es lo que nos quiere decir –dijo Jane antes que subieran a los carruajes.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación subieron rápidamente y se fueron directo hasta el último vagón para no ser molestado además que ese era el más grande.

Todo el camino se fueron conversando de que era lo que iban a hacer desde ahora en adelante y como esperaban que saliera todo.

- Meggan ¿Tus padres saben que te vas a vivir con Remus? –Pregunto Liss mientras arrullaba a Matt.

- Sí, sí lo saben, pero no les interesa porque "ya no pertenezco a la familia" –dijo Meggan totalmente despreocupada –y es mejor así, no quiero que me estén dando la lata.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti Lily? –Pregunto Meggan a la pelirroja quien miro a James para luego contestar.

- Vamos a ir a hablar con mis padres primero –dijo la pelirroja –creo que nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos, sería mejor para mis padres… así se evitarían problemas con Petunia.

- Los problemas con ella los van a tener igual porque eres su hija –dijo Jane sacando una rana de chocolate –ese es su problema.

- Bueno… ¿Y ustedes? –Pregunto James a Sirius quien solo miraba por la ventana.

- Nosotros ¿Qué? –Pregunto Sirius en el momento en que él y Jane levantaban la mirada.

- ¿Van a vivir juntos? –Pregunto Remus.

- Por supuesto que sí, estamos casados… es lo obvio ¿o no? –Dijo Sirius mirando divertido a James quien parecía no aguantar la risa al igual que Remus.

- ¿Qué les pasa? –Pregunto Jane mirando al trío de merodeadores.

- Es que… es muy extraño… oír a Sirius… diciendo tremendas… palabras –dijo James partiéndose de la risa.

- Casado –dijo Remus antes de estallar en carcajadas al igual que James.

- Ya paren… -dijo Sirius riendo de la misma manera.

- Creo que ninguno debería reírse –dijo Jane mirándolos seriamente a todos –Ninguno pensó llegar hasta donde esta ahora… o vas a decirme que pretendías ir a hablar con los padres de Lily cuando empezaste el año James… o que tu Remus ibas a llevar a Meggan a vivir a tu casa y que conociera a tus padres.

- Bien ya entendimos –dijo James removiéndose incomodo causando la risa de las chicas incluido Marcus.

- ¿Y ustedes papis? –Pregunto Sirius a Liss y Marcus.

- Vamos a irnos a casa de mis padres como decidimos –dijo Marcus tranquilamente.

- Pero… ¿No piensan casarse? –Pregunto Remus.

- Obvio que sí –dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Es que parecen estar tan tranquilos que… no parecía –dijo Jane mirando a todos.

- Ahora tengo que preguntar yo –dijo Marcus mirando a Jane y Sirius -¿Cuándo pretenden agrandar la familia Black Dumbledor?

Esta pregunta pillo desprevenido tanto a Jane como a Sirius quienes al escuchar esto se miraron y se ruborizaron irremediablemente.

- Pues… este… -dijo Sirius mirando a Jane para buscar apoyo pero esta tenia los ojos clavados en el suelo.

- tranquilos –dijo Marcus riendo al igual que el resto por lograr su cometido.

- Muy graciosos –dijo Sirius mirando para cualquier lado.

Las cosas pasaron igual el resto del viaje hasta que llegaron a King cross y esperaron a que todos bajaran del tren.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba bien bajaron con sus cosas para saludar a sus padres quienes estaban esperándolos a casi todos.

Sirius, Jane, Meggan y Liss veían como el resto saludaba a sus padres o abuelos en el caso de James.

- Hola abuelo –sañudo James al hombre alto canoso pero con un pelo indomable al lado de una mujer baja con el pelo blanco bien parada y con una gran sonrisa al ver a su nieto.

- Hola pequeño –dijo la mujer tomando a James entre sus brazos para darle un gran beso.

- Abuela están todos mirando –dijo James un poco apenado.

- Sirius, hijo ven acá –dijo la mujer llamando a Sirius a su lado.

Jane vio como la abuela trataba a Sirius con el mismo cariño que a James y le alegro porque su niño era muy querido en esa familia.

- Jane voy con Remus –dijo Meggan acercándose a Remus y su familia para que este la presentara.

- Mi niña voy a saludar a los padres de Marcus –dijo Liss caminando con Matt en brazos para que conociera a sus abuelos.

Jane se quedo sola mirando como todos eran recibidos por alguien, aunque fueran como tus abuelos adoptivos en el caso de Sirius y se sintió terriblemente sola al no tener a alguien de su familia a su lado… alguien que hubiera ido especialmente a recibirla a ella.

En un momento Jane se sentó sola en un banco y quedo mirando a todos y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro inundándolo en cosa de segundos.

- Creo que no deberías llorar –dijo Pytherson sentándose el lado de Jane sorprendiéndola.

- Michael –dijo Jane mirándolo sorprendida.

- Vamos dime algo que me dan nervios –dijo Pytherson mirando como volvían a correr lagrimas por los ojos de su sobrina.

- Donde has estado –dijo Jane lanzándose a los brazos de Pytherson a llorar a lágrima viva.

- Mi pequeña, perdona que no haya asistido a tu matrimonio pero tenía cosas que hacer –dijo Pytherson intentando secar las lágrimas de l rostro de su sobrina pero eran muchas.

- ¿Qué cosas? –Pregunto Jane como cuando era una pequeña preguntona.

- Pues…-dijo Pytherson indicándole hasta la entrada del andes donde estaba Mafalda con la pequeña Aurora a su lado.

- Tía Jane –grito la pequeña llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el anden haciéndolos girar al lugar donde se encontraban Pytherson, Mafalda, Aurora y Jane y poder apreciar como la pequeña corría hasta los brazos de Jane quien lloraba solo de verla.

- Te estdañe mucho –dijo la pequeña Aurora aforrándose con fuerza al cuello de Jane quien la levanto entra sus brazos.

- Yo también te extrañe pequeña –dijo Jane llenándola de besos.

- ¿Por qué lloras¿Tienes pena? –Pregunto la pequeña.

- Ahora no –dijo Jane dándole un gran abrazo a la pequeña para luego bajarla y ver como Mafalda se acercaba a Michael y se aferraba a su mano.

- ¿Qué… sucede? –Pregunto Jane sorprendida.

- Creo que el ver como Sirius lucho por ti con esa fuerza me dio a mí las que necesitaba para salvar mi futuro, el de mi esposa y el de mi hija –dijo Pytherson besando la mejilla de Mafalda.

- Pero ¿Ustedes no estaban separados? –Pregunto Jane.

- solo de nombre pero yo nunca quiso divorciarme –dijo Mafalda.

- Pero ahora dime donde esta tu esposo –dijo Pytherson para cambiar el tema.

- Aquí –dijo Sirius rodeando a Jane por la cintura.

- Más le vale señor Black que cuide a mi sobrina como una reina o tendrá serios problemas –dijo Pytherson con media sonrisa.

- Eso ni lo dude –dijo Sirius estrechando la manos de Pytherson antes de darse un gran abrazo.

- Creo que tienen que ir a despedirse –dijo Mafalda a Sirius y Jane para que fueran a reunirse con sus amigos que estaban esperándolos.

- volvemos en un momento –dijo Jane caminando hasta el resto del grupo con Sirius de su mano.

- Bueno…creo que es hora de despedirnos –dijo Lily con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Lily vamos a vernos muy seguido… además puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras –dijo Liss.

- lo sé pero no va a ser lo mismo –dijo Lily.

- Vamos Lily, debemos ser fuertes… además nos veremos en la escuela de aurors –dijo Jane cosa que calmo un poco la pena de Lily.

- Pero yo no voy a estar en los aurors –dijo Liss haciendo pucheros.

- Pero podemos ir a visitarte –dijo Meggan.

- bueno chicos creo que tenemos que despedirnos por algunas horas –dijo James.

- ¿Por qué Por algunas horas? –Pregunto Remus.

- Porque no creo que podamos estar lejos mucho tiempo –dijo James riendo a más no poder igual que sus amigos.

- Creo que tienes razón pero si vas a ir a vernos trata de avisar mira que yo voy a estar algo ocupado… -dijo Sirius mirando significativamente a sus dos amigos antes de mirar como Jane terminaba de despedirse de las chicas.

- bien entendimos –dijo Remus riendo con James.

- Chicos de verdad va a ser distinto no despertar y verlos con los pelos enmarañados –dijo Remus.

- Sí pero a cambio voy a despertar con mi flamante esposa al lado –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Y nosotros probablemente de nuestras bellas chicas –dijo James golpeando el hombro de Remus.

- Que dices Cornamenta… yo jamás pensaría en eso con Meggan –dijo Remus con falsa inocencia haciendo reír a sus amigos.

- ¿De que se ríen? –Pregunto Lily al juntarse con los chicos.

- De nada –dijo James sin darle importancia.

- Mm… si claro –dijo Jane besando a Sirius.

- Creo que debemos despedirnos de Marcus –dijo Meggan indicando al chico quien jugaba con su hijo en brazos.

- Marcus –dijo James llamando al chico –Queremos despedirnos y deséate lo mejor del mundo.

- Gracias James –dijo el chico bastante emocionado por las palabras del Gry.

- Aunque vamos a vernos en la escuela de aurors pero aun así te deseamos lo mejor –dijo Lily dándole un abrazo al igual que Meggan, Remus y Sirius.

- Cuida a Matt y a Liss –dijo Jane cuando fue su turno de despedirse –mira que son las cositas más hermosas que pasaran por tu camino.

- las voy a cuidar con mi vida –dijo Marcus antes de partir con sus padres, su hijo y la mujer que amaba.

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos de una vez… nos vemos mañana –dijo James antes de desaparecer con Lily y sus padres y sus abuelos.

- Nosotros también nos vamos para poder instalarnos bien –dijo Remus desapareciendo él, con Meggan y sus padres.

- Bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Sirius a Jane para que se despidieran de los que quedaban.

- Puedes ir a vernos cuando quieras –dijo Jane a Aurora para que no llorara.

- Y ustedes también –dijo Sirius a Pytherson y a Mafalda quienes sonrieron.

- Bueno ahora si nos vamos –dijo Sirius y emprendieron el camino hasta su nueva casa.

Cuando llegaron Guandy los estaba esperando con la cena y la habitación matrimonial lista para ser ocupada.

- Creo que Guandy piensa en todo –dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación después de una buena cena y ver que estaba todo prolijamente guardado como era costumbre de los elfos domésticos.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Dijo Jane sentándose en la cama a diferencia de Sirius quien se tiro, literalmente.

- Que nos evito el tramite engorroso de arreglar la habitación y de arreglar nuestras cosa –dijo Sirius con una doble lectura pero Jane no la capto o no quiso hacerlo.

- ¿Y que con eso? –Pregunto Jane mirando a Sirius.

- Que podemos pasar nuestra primera noche de casado como dios manda –dijo Sirius gateando cobre la cama hasta llegar a Jane quien lo miraba muy divertida.

- Así que quieres estrenar la cama –dijo Jane mientras Sirius le saltaba encima quedando sobre ella peligrosamente.

- Claro… ¿No quieres? –Pregunto Sirius haciendo pucheros.

- Por supuesto que si –dijo Jane besando apasionadamente a su esposo –Es lo único que he querido desde que nos casamos.

- Pues sus anhelos serán cumplidos –dijo Sirius besándola apasionadamente para comenzar a desarrollar la que sería la primera noche de muchas otras profesándose el amor mutuamente y de la manera más hermosa que tiene el hombre… haciendo el amor.

Continuara…

**_Hola, volvi, como lo prometi... nuevamente, con dos capitulos de una vez... espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios.  
Se acerca el final, para lo que no lo han leido y para los que si también...  
Quiero agradecer los reviews de:_**

**_Choconinia, Hermy Evans, Juliieee, Darkita y Joyce Black1989_**

**_Bueno, eso es todos por hoy, cuidense mucho y que Dios me los bendiga a todos..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥****konnyta-granger ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´ ·.¸)·.¸)**


	39. Padrinos

Capítulo 39: Padrinos 

La casa Black Dumbledor y sus nuevos habitantes se levantaron ese día más tarde de lo que hubieran pensado ya que esperaban despertar a una hora prudente para poder arreglar las cosas para recibir a sus amigos quienes irían a almorzar con ellos, pero lo cierto es que fueron sus amigos quienes los despertaron para que almorzaran con ellos o esta feliz parejita seguiría durmiendo hasta que sus pestañas ya no pudieran más.

- Ustedes dos son un caso –dijo James mientras terminaban de colocar la mesa en la terraza de la casa para poder almorzar.

- De verdad juro que deje puesto el despertador, pero no lo escuche –dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, lo notamos, Jane –dijo Meggan con una sonrisa.

- Es entendible que estuvieran cansados –dijo James haciendo sonrojar violentamente a Sirius y Jane que lo miraron con profunda cara de odio.

- Ya basta James –dijo Jane para cambiar el tema de una buena vez.

- Pero ¿Por qué te enojas?... todos estabamos cansados ayer después del viaje de vuelta a casa –dijo James con falsa inocencia.

- Uy –bufo Jane saliendo a ayudar a Lily y Guandy que estaban en la cocina.

- En serio Cornamenta, ya basta –dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Pero era una broma Canuto –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí claro –dijo Sirius suspicazmente –Ya voy a hacerte bromas yo cuando estés casado.

- Canuto, no seas vengativo –dijo James abrazando por los hombros a su amigo quien comenzó a jugar un juego de empujones.

- Ustedes dos, basta –dijo Remus terminando de arreglar la mesa ayudado de Meggan.

- Ah... ¿Lunático esta celoso? –Dijo James a Sirius quien lo miró traviesamente.

- Creo que quiere algo de atención –dijo Sirius comenzando el juego ahora los tres merodeadores.

- Hombres –dijo Meggan antes de salir caminando hasta la cocina para ayudar a sus dos amigas.

- Vamos, Jane dime como estuvo anoche –dijo Lily mientras colocaba las fuentes sobre la bandeja.

- ¿Por qué todos están con la manía de lo que sucedió anoche? Eso es algo privado –dijo Jane intentando parecer enfadada, pero lo cierto era que se moría de ganas de contarles a sus amigas como había estado su primera noche de casada.

- Porque sabemos que te mueres por contarnos lo que sucedió –dijo Meggan entraba a la cocina para unirse a la conversión de sus amigas.

- Bueno, la verdad es que... –dijo Jane girándose para mirar a sus amigas –¡¡fue hermoso!!

- Que bueno –dijo Lily mirado la gran sonrisa de su amiga.

- Hice lo que me dijeron y Sirius estaba con la boca abierta –dijo Jane sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaba la gran mesa de la cocina.

- Me lo imagino –dijo Meggan.

- Fue tan... lindo... es que no sé como describirlo –dijo Jane emocionada.

- Y me imagino que te cuidaste –dijo Lily.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Jane un poco ofendida –no quiero salir embarazada antes de dar los exámenes y menos sin hablado del tema con Sirius.

- ¿Aun no hablan del tema? –Pregunto Meggan sorprendida.

- No... es que no se ha dado la ocasión –dijo Jane con inocencia.

- Jane estas casada, no puedes esperar a que salga el tema –dijo Lily seriamente –si esperas eso vas a tener unos 10 hijos antes de que eso suceda.

- No exageres –dijo Jane.

- No exageramos Jane, pero Sirius no va a tocar el tema porque siempre va a creer que tu lo vas a tocar... siempre somos las mujeres quienes aclaramos esas cosas primero –dijo Meggan –Yo ya lo aclare con Remus.

- Y yo con James y mira que nosotras no nos hemos casado aun –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga para que meditara en ello.

- ¿Aun? –Pregunto Jane.

- Es que James y yo pensamos casarnos después de dar las pruebas de aurors y estar instalados –dijo Lily roja como un tomate.

- Felicidades... no nos habías contado nada –dijo Meggan a su amiga.

- Es que salió después de la boda de Jane –dijo Lily mirando a sus dos amigas.

- ¿Y tu Meggan? –Pregunto Jane.

- Bueno pues... lo mío es un poco más complicado porque Remus no quiere apresurar las cosas además... va a entrar a la escuela de aurors con nosotros –dijo Meggan con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso es buenísimo –dijo Lily.

- Sí, pero va a salir mucho después que nosotros porque no hizo los cursos en la escuela como nosotros –dijo Meggan arrugando la nariz.

- Pero no te preocupes Meggan –dijo Jane dándole ánimos –Con lo aplicado que es Remus capaz que lo adelanten en las clases.

- Eso es verdad –dijo Meggan mientras las tres echaban a reír.

- Oigan debemos volver con la comida o esos tres glotones nos vana a matar –dijo Lily apurando a sus amigas para que tomaran las bandejas y salieran a la terraza para almorzar.

- ¡¡¡PAREN YA!!! –Grito Remus para zafarse de sus amigos.

- Jajaja... no te enojes Lunático –dijo James mientras ría con Sirius.

- Ustedes no cambian para nada –dijo Remus sentándose en una silla cercana.

- Oigan creo que alguien aquí presente nos tiene que contar algo –dijo James mirando significativamente a Sirius.

- ¿De que Hablas? –Pregunto Sirius sin entender.

- Debes contarnos como estuvo su primera noche de casados –dijo James como si fuera obvio.

- Claro que no Cornamenta, eso es algo privado –dijo Sirius.

- Vamos canuto no seas así –dijo James golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

- No soy nada Cornamenta, no voy a contarte nada porque un caballero no tiene memoria –dijo Sirius solemnemente.

- No decías eso cuando nos contabas tus enredos con las chicas de la escuela –dijo James riendo a más no poder.

- Eso era con ellas, pero Jane es mi esposa y la mujer de mi vida y jamás le diría a nadie las cosas que hacemos cuando estamos en intimidad –dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Ya Cornamenta de verdad no preguntes porque eso es algo privado y te aseguro que no vas a querer que te preguntemos cuando te cases con Lily y tengas tu primera noche de bodas –dijo Remus para zanjar la conversación o Sirius se enfadaría, como terminaba siempre que James lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Está bien solo quería saber como para cuando vamos a ser tíos –dijo James tranquilamente

- ¿De que hablas Cornamenta? Ni si quiera hemos tocado el tema de los hijos –dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

- ¿Y Cuando piensas hacerlo? –Pregunto Remus frunciendo el ceño.

- Oye Canuto las mujeres siempre piensan en los hijos cuando ya se casan y te aseguro que Jane no es la excepción –dijo James a su amigo.

- Lo sé, pero es que no me ha tocado el tema aun –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y tu no tienes boca? –Pregunto James.

- No es eso Cornamenta, pero... prefiero que sea ella quien toque el tema, no quiero que crea que la presiono ni nada –dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué presionarla¿Tú quieres tener hijo pronto? –Pregunto Remus.

- La verdad es que... sí –dijo Sirius un poco colorado haciendo enternecer a James y Remus quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa –Siempre he querido tener mi familia y ahora que estoy casado y el tener hijos es algo que se ve tan cercano el deseo de ser padre afloro antes de lo que yo pensé.

- Eso lo entendemos Canuto, pero debes pensar que tal ves ella quiera realizar su carrera primero y después tener hijo –dijo Remus.

- Lo sé y lo he pensado por eso digo que no quiero presionarla –dijo Sirius mientras veían caminar a las chicas con las bandejas.

- Por eso te décimo que converses con ella pronto y puedas saber que es lo que ella quiere –dijo James antes de cambiar radicalmente de tema para que Sirius no se sintiera incomodo –Así que vas a entrar a la escuela de aurors Lunático.

- La verdad es que sí –dijo Remus siguiendo es juego a James.

- Te felicito Remus –dijo Jane cuando llego con las bandejas –así de verdad estaremos todos juntos.

- Será como en el colegio –dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

- Solo que ahora no vamos a tener que soportar los retos de Mcgonagall –dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar se fueron todos a la casa de Marcus donde los habían invitado a cenar para que asistieran al compromiso de Liss y él en matrimonio.

- WOW Liss esta casa en hermosísima –dijo Meggan cuando entro a la casa de los padres de Marcus.

- Lo sé, pero es la casa de Marcus no mía –dijo Liss para aclararle las cosas.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que después vaya a ser la tuya –dijo Lily de la misma manera.

- Eso no me interesa –dijo Liss caminando hasta la habitación del pequeño Matt.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Matt? –Pregunto Jane para salvar a su amiga.

- Bien… pensé que estaría un poco más inquieto por todos los cambios, pero ha estado bastante tranquilo –dijo Liss mientras subían las escaleras.

- Ya te oyes como toda una mamá –dijo Meggan mirando tiernamente a Liss.

- Es que no me quedaba de otra –dijo Liss sonriéndoles a sus amigas –Tenía que hacerlo porque Matt depende exclusivamente de mis cuidados y de los de Marcus.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Lily.

- Porque soy yo la que lo amamanto, lo mudo, lo hago dormir y… tengo que asumir la responsabilidad porque él confía en mi –dijo Liss de manera tan madura que sorprendió mucho a sus amigas.

- De verdad Liss te felicito –dijo Jane abrazando por el hombro a Liss mientras llegaban a la habitación del pequeño.

- Por dios… que habitación –dijo Meggan al entrar.

- Los padres de Marcus acondicionaron esta habitación especialmente para Matt y además esta conectada con la nuestra y con la de juegos que esta llena de juguetes –dijo Liss con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba a Matt de su cuna.

- Los padres de Marcus están felices con le llegada de su nieto ¿verdad? –Pregunto Lily mientras jugaba con el bebe.

- La verdad que sí –dijo Liss estragándole el bebe a Lily –Lo adoran.

- ¿Y a ti¿Cómo te tratan? –Pregunto Jane acercándose a su amiga.

- Me quieren como a otra hija más –dijo Liss con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Me cogieron como yo esperaba que lo hiciera mi familia, pero nunca lo hizo.

- Pero debes estar contenta por eso –dijo Meggan acercándose a su amiga.

- Y lo estoy, pero aun así me duele el hecho de que mi familia no se haya interesado en saber de mi hijo –dijo Liss mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- Son ellos los que decidieron sacarte de su familia, pero a cambio de eso ganaste una familia que te adora y se preocupa de verdad por ti y por eso tienes que estar feliz y dejar de pensar e, las cosas malas y preocuparte por tu hijo, el que va a ser tu esposo y por ti –dijo Jane animando a su amiga.

- Porque si tu estas bien, ellos están bien –dijo Lily entregándole el pequeño a su madre.

- Gracias chicas –dijo Liss mirando agradecida a sus tres amigas –Son las mejores amigas que podría haber tenido nunca.

- Ya Liss… nos vas a hacer llorar –dijo Jane mientras los ojos de las tres chicas se cristalizaban.

- Hola Marcus –dijo James llegando hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

- Hola chicos –dijo Marcus saludando a cada uno de los recién llegados –Gracias por venir.

- Gracias por invitarnos –dijo Remus quien fue el ultimo en saludar.

- Como no invitarlos si fue por ustedes y sus novias que Liss y yo estamos juntos –dijo el slytherin muy agradecido –además de que los considero como mis amigos ahora.

- Nunca pensé decirlo, pero podemos decir que la amistad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor si existe –dijo Sirius tomando por el hombro a Marcus.

- ¿Dónde esta Liss? –Pregunto James.

- Con Matt creo –dijo Marcus indicándoles que entran a la casa ya que estaban en los jardines arreglando lo que sería dentro de algunas horas la ceremonia de compromiso.

- Y ¿Cómo te va con el ser papá? –Pregunto Sirius.

- la verdad es que en hacerlo dormir soy un experto, pero en mudarlo… soy un fracaso –dijo Marcus haciendo reír a las chicos.

- No te preocupes… la practica hace al maestro –dijo James caminando hasta la sala.

- Chicas debemos bajar ahora –dijo Liss entregándole a Matt a Jane –Jane ¿Puedes quedarte con Matt un momento mientras bajamos?

- Claro –dijo Jane aceptando a Matt en sus brazos.

- Vuelvo en un momento –dijo Liss saliendo con Meggan y Liss.

- Ve tranquila –dijo Jane acunando al pequeño Matt quien la miraba muy interesado en esos ojos celestes.

- ¿Para cuando va a ser la boda? –Pregunto Remus a Marcus mientras tomaban unas copas en la sala.

- Pretendemos hacerla antes de que entre a los exámenes de auror –dijo Marcus bebiendo de su copa.

- Pensé que Liss entraría también –dijo Remus.

- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero me dijo que quizás trabajaría en el departamento de coordinación internacional porque conocía a mucha gente ahí que la podía ayudar además que le quitaba menos tiempo para estar con Matt –dijo Marcus.

- Esta muy preocupada de Matt –dijo James.

- Como yo, es solo que ella tiene más aprensión porque es la madre –dijo Marcus.

- No digas eso –Se quejo Liss mientras entraba a la sala con Lily y Meggan.

- No es nada malo Liss –dijo Marcus levantándose par saludara las chicas.

- Sí claro –dijo Liss fingiendo enfado.

- Sirius ¿Por que no vas a ayudarle a Jane con Matt arriba? –dijo Liss tranquilamente.

- Esta en la habitación con el nombre de Matt… no te perderás –dijo Marcus mientras Sirius caminaba algo extrañado hasta las escaleras.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto James levantándose al igual que Remus.

- No es nada –dijo Liss mirando cómplicemente a Marcus.

- Solo queremos hablar con ustedes –dijo Marcus indicándoles que se sentaran.

Sirius subió las escaleras como le dijeron y llego hasta la habitación que tenía con celeste el nombre de Matt y vio la puerta entre abierta por lo que decidió meter la cabeza primero para asegurarse que el bebe no estuviera durmiendo, pero se encontró con una escena mucho mejor. Jane cargaba al pequeño Matt en sus brazos mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna y el pequeño la miraba hipnotizado.

Sirius se quedo ahí mirándola enternecido al verla de esa manera con el pequeño y deseó que ese pequeño al que Jane arrullaba fuera su hijo. El tener ese pensamiento lo hizo pensar irremediablemente en su familia y en las cosas que le arrebataron cuando era un bebe solo por la maldita manía de adorar la magia oscura. El tener amor de sus padres fue algo que Sirius jamás pudo sentir y menos en arrullo de una madre preocupada y cariñosa o el tener a un padre que jugara con él quiddich o que simplemente le enseñara a volar, eran cosas que jamás pudo disfrutar y era algo que lamentaba profundamente, pero el haber sufrido esas dolorosas experiencias en su niñez lo hizo querer tener una familia y poder darle todo lo que él jamás pudo tener. Amor, comprensión, cariño o simplemente… un "te quiero hijo" cosas que en ese momento y en esas circunstancias eran capaz de entregar.

- No sabes lo hermosa que te ves –dijo Sirius a Jane apoyado en la puerta.

- Me asustaste –dijo Jane girando con el bebe completamente dormido en sus brazos.

- Te estaba observando y no quería molestarte –dijo Sirius entrando la habitación mientras Jane colocaba a al pequeño en la cuna.

- También te mandaron a otra parte –dijo Jane acercándose a Sirius para abrazarse a si torso.

- Sí… parece que querían hablar algo –dijo Sirius con los ojos fijo en el pequeño Matt, mirándolo totalmente enternecido, cosa que fue captada por Jane quien entendió porque la mirada y también que era la hora de tocar aquel "tema".

- Nosotros también vamos a tener uno más adelante –dijo Jane llamando la atención de Sirius quien la miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿De verdad que tengamos un bebe? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Claro amor –dijo Jane robándole un beso a su esposo –es más… yo estaba pensando que…. después de que terminemos de las clases y demos todos los exámenes… como tenemos un mes hasta que nos asignen… pues…

- ¿Si? –Pregunto Sirius con las cejas alzadas.

- Pues podríamos irnos de luna de miel… los dos solos a un lugar lejano y solitario –dijo Jane colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius moviéndose y mirándolo coquetamente haciendo reír a Sirius quien rodeo con sus brazos su cintura para seguirle el juego de coquetería que había empezado -…y quien sabe… quizás en esa luna de miel en la que nos vamos los dos… tal vez volvamos tres –dijo Jane con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –Pregunto Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro… ¿No quieres? –Pregunto Jane algo asustada.

- Claro que quiero amor… es lo que más quiero en la vida –dijo Besando a su esposa apasionadamente –Lo que más deseo es tener hijos y formar la familia que nunca tuve… pero no sabía como reaccionarías y además no quería presionarte.

- No seas tontito amor… debería haberme dicho antes –dijo Jane robándole una seguidilla de besos.

- Oigan tortolitos ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes? –Dijo Marcus entrando a la habitación de la mano de Liss.

- Vaya tienes buena mano con los bebes –dijo Liss a Jane quien seguía colgada del cuello de Sirius – ¿Planean agrandar la familia luego?

- La verdad es que sí –dijo Sirius mirándola Jane quien le sonrió con agrado.

- ¿Ya terminaron su reunión privada? –Pregunto Jane fingiendo resentimiento.

- No es eso chicos es solo que… -dijo Liss mirando a Marcus.

- Necesitábamos pedirles un favor –dijo Marcus.

- Y ¿Dónde están los demás? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Se están arreglando para la ceremonia –dijo Liss.

- No nos dijiste que teníamos que venir formales –dijo Jane.

- Es que ellos van a ser los padrinos de la ceremonia de compromiso como de la boda –dijo Marcus.

- Que bueno –dijo Sirius sin el menor resentimiento.

- Y también necesitábamos pedirles un favor a ustedes –dijo Liss

- Claro lo que quieras –dijo Jane.

- Queremos que ustedes sean loa padrinos de Matt –dijo Marcus sorprendiendo gratamente a Sirius y Jane quienes no se esperaban una petición así.

- Liss no sé que decirte –dijo Jane sorprendida mientras pasaba la mirada desde Liss y Marcus a Sirius que estaba tan sorprendido que ella.

- Solo que no digan que sí –dijo Marcus esperando la reacción.

- Por su puesto que sí –dijo Sirius abrazando a Marcus y Jane a Liss.

- De verdad me sorprendieron chicos –dijo Jane.

- Es que estábamos seguros de que ustedes cuidarían muy bien de Matt si es que a nosotros no pasar algo –dijo Liss.

- Por su puesto que lo cuidaríamos como si fuera nuestro hijo –dijo Sirius mientras Jane pensaba que estas mismas palabras debieron haberle dicho James y Lily a Sirius cuando decidieron hacer a Sirius padrino de Harry sin saber que las como terminarían las cosas realmente.

- Bueno bajemos para poder ver a los chicos que están arreglándose –dijo Marcus salieron de la habitación de Matt.

La ceremonia de Compromiso se llevo a cabo unas horas más tarde con la presencia de los padres de Matt los cuatro padrinos de boda y los padrinos de Matt que lo cargaron toda la ceremonia.

Fue totalmente sencilla y fuera de lujo a pesar que los padres de Marcus poseían bastante dinero y estaban rodeados de lujos parecidos a los de los Malfoy.

Después de la ceremonia pasaron a cenar todos los presentes y se quedaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche recordando las travesuras del colegio y pensando en como sería la vida en la escuela de aurors.

Dos semanas después de la ceremonia se realizo la boda tan sencilla como la ceremonia de compromiso, pero con más invitados principalmente familiares y amigos de la Familia de Marcus y uno que otro amigo de Liss, pero no sus padres, quienes a pesar de haber recibido la invitación a la boda, no asistieron.

- Por fin… ya no soy la única casada –dijo Jane abrazando a su amiga.

- Ahora estamos a par… dos y dos –dijo Meggan abrazando a su amiga seguida de Lily.

- Felicidades Marcus –dijo James abrazando al novio.

- Gracias chicos de verdad se los agradezco –dijo Marcus visiblemente emocionado.

- Deja de dar las gracias que ya ni pareces Sytherin –dijo Sirius haciendo reír a los presentes.

- La verdad deje de serlo cuando los conocí a ustedes –dijo Marcus mirando a todos los Gryffindor que lo rodeaban.

- Ya dejas eso que nos vas a hacer llorar –dijo Lily mientras todos se acercaban a la fiesta.

La celebración duro toda la noche y hubo muchos que tuvieron que llegar a sus camas con ayuda extra como James y Sirius quienes estaban un poco entonados para la hora en que volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

Después de salir de Hogwarts los chicos tenían un mes antes que las clases comenzaran y tuvieran que terminar con sus estudios y titularse como aurors y como no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague… el mes pasó. Con la boda de Liss y Marcus, su luna de miel de la cual volvieron días antes de cumplir las clases y el bautizo del pequeño Matt que se realizo antes de la boda de sus padres.

Continuara…

* * *

**_sigan... hay más..._**


	40. Necesito un pensadero en nuestra luna

Capítulo 40: Necesito un pensadero en mi luna de miel

Las clases en la escuela de aurors habían comenzado hacia un mes y los chicos estaban intentando poner lo mejor de ellos tanto en las clases como en los entrenamientos que se llevaban a cano en la esuela.

Tras dos semanas de haber empezado las colases los chicos decidieron entrenar entre ellos para poder mejorar mas rápido y poder alcanzar a Jane quien en cuento entro a la escuela de aurors fue transferida al grupo de avanzada que estaba a seis meses de titularse, después de los dos largos años de que duraba la carrera. Por otra parte Remus quien había entrado por los conductos regulares a diferencia de sus amigos, había pasado rápidamente al nivel medio donde estaban los chicos sorprendiendo a los examinadores tanto como lo había hecho Jane cuando entro.

-Vamos Remus, atácame –dijo James mientras entrenaban en el sótano de la casa que habían arreglado para poder entrenar.

- No seas creído James –dijo Remus mientras blandía la varita ágilmente y desarmaba a James –Ves… eso te pasa por hablador.

- Jaja creo que estas perdiendo el toque Cornamenta –dijo Sirius mientras veía como sus amigos se enfrentaban.

- No molestes Canuto… y tú, en guardia –dijo James comenzando con el duelo nuevamente.

- Estos dos no cambian –dijo Lily mientras entrenaba con Meggan.

- No te desconcentres Lily –dijo Meggan dándole un manotazo en el brazo para que siguieran entrenando en los hechizos sin pronunciar que ya estaban casi dominados.

- Sirius vamos a pelear –dijo Marcus apuntando con su varita a Sirius solemnemente.

- Claro pajarito –dijo Sirius con arrogancia parándose para enfrentar a Marcus –vamos a ver que tan bueno te has puesto.

- Como quieras –dijo Marcus comenzando el duelo con Sirius.

En ese momento pero en otra parte de la casa Jane estaba intentando concentrarse para poder canalizar sus poderes y dominar la aparición de las cosas o personas solo con la mente, pero estaba siendo muy difícil conseguirlo.

- Maldición –dijo Jane levantándose a lavarse la cara.

Las cosas para ella estaban más difíciles aunque fue la mejor de todo el grupo de avanzada en el que estaba. Tenía que mover cosas con su mente hacer hechizos con las manos además de aprender a controlar en poder innato que ella poseía.

Otra cosas que la mantenía cansada era la luna llena. El estar conectada con Remus de esa manera le hacía perder fuerzas rápidamente cuando estaba entrenando y quedaba francamente agotada hasta el extremo de tener que arrastrarse hasta la cama.

- Deberías descansar un momento –dijo Liss entrando a la aviación donde entrenaba Jane con el pequeño Matt en brazos.

- No te oí llegar Liss –dijo Jane caminando hasta donde estaba su amiga para poder saludarla y darle un gran beso a su ahijado regalón.

- Claro que no, si estabas con todos tus sentidos puestas en tu entrenamiento –dijo Liss caminando hasta unos sillones que habían en la habitación.

- La verdad es que eh avanzado bastante pero quiero seguir haciéndolo para poder ayudar cuanto antes el departamento –dijo Jane cargando a Matt mientras que este jugaba con los rizos de su madrina.

- Me imagino que Sirius no tiene idea de cómo terminas en tus entrenamientos ¿verdad? –Pregunto Liss.

- Claro que no, si se enterara no me dejaría entrenar –dijo Jane sentándose en el suelo con el pequeño.

- Pues es lo que yo haría si te viera como te vi el otro día –dijo Liss mirándola severamente.

- Liss sabes que tengo que hacerlo –dijo Jane mirando a su amiga para que no le reprochara nada.

- Lo sé Jane pero deberías para las revoluciones cuanto se acerca la luna llena ¿no crees?... sabes que la luna llena te quita magia para poder controlar la enfermedad de Remus –dijo Liss.

- Lo sé pero no quiero descuidarme –dijo Jane.

- No es descuidarse, por el contrario… es cuidarse para poder rendir bien cuando lo necesitan –dijo Liss rebatiendo la idea de su amiga.

- Bueno, bueno… ya basta de eso –dijo Jane levantándose.

- Promete que vas a parar en luna llena –dijo Liss mirando a Jane con suplica a lo que la chica no pudo resistirse.

- Esta bien pero solo porque tu me lo pides y no quiero hacerte sentir mal –dijo Jane dándole un beso a Matt antes de entregárselo a Liss –Voy a darme un baño y seguimos conversando.

- OK –dijo Liss saliendo tras ella para quedarse en su habitación mientras ella se duchaba.

Tras darse la ducha más reponedora de su vida Jane se quedo conversando son Liss en la habitación mientras los demás terminaban su entrenamiento en el sótano.

- Chicos vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre –dijo Sirius arrastrándolos a todo fuera del sótano para darse una ducha y sentarse a cenar con sus amigos como lo habían estado haciendo desde que entraron a estudiar en la escuela de aurors.

Cenaron todos juntos y se dedicaron a conversar como lo hacían en el colegio pero sabían que las cosas ya no eran iguales.

- Lunático no te creas que porque te dejaron avanzar a la etapa intermedia vas a tener lo mismo que nosotros –dijo James en tono de broma.

- Ya veremos si no me gradúo con ustedes –dijo Remus muy seguro de si mismo.

Jane los miraba a todos y pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que ella había llegado y por un momento sitio una tremenda necesidad de tener a Harry y Ron con ella, a sus amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿En que piensas? –Pregunto Sirius abrasándola por la cintura.

- En todo –dijo Jane mirando a su esposo de reojo –en las cosas que han pasado desde que llegue aquí, en las cosas que deben pasar en las que no y… en mis amigos.

- Jane… se que debes echarlos mucho de menos pero… no se creo que debes superar eso de una buena vez –dijo Sirius tímidamente para que no lo mal interpretara.

- Créeme que lo eh intentado por todos los medio pero es difícil olvidarte de todas las cosa que has vivido durante 17 largos años de tu vida –dijo Jane apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

- No me digas eso Jane-dijo Sirius haciendo que su esposa levantara la cabeza un poco sorprendida y reocupada a la vez.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto asustada.

- Porque es en lo único en que no puedo ayudarte y es lo que me hace sentir mal –dijo Sirius bajando la mirada.

- Sirius…amor haces más de lo que crees por ayudarme –dijo Jane haciendo que levantara la mirada –El que estés conmigo en este momento para mi es algo impagable.

- Pero… -

- Pero nada –dijo Jane tajantemente –No quiero que te sientas mal por algo que no vale la pena… debemos disfrutar de esto Sirius.

- Hablas como si fueran nuestros últimos días –dijo Sirius algo preocupado.

- Sirius, tú sabes que el hecho de que yo este en este tiempo cambio muchas cosas y ya no sabemos lo que pueda pasarnos –dijo Jane intentando no dar mucha información.

- Tú sabes lo que va a pasar –dijo Sirius recibiendo la negativa de su esposa.

- Yo sabía lo que ya paso pero ahora el destino de todos volverá a reescribirse –dijo Jane muy convencida –Hay cosas que debo cambiar eso sí, pero eso no significa que las cosas vayan a pasar exactamente como pasaron alguna ves en la vida.

- Pero tú sabes muchas cosas que pasaran –dijo Sirius.

- Sí… se muchas cosas que van a pasar y que espero cambiar pero también se de muchas cosas que no pasaron –dijo Jane mirándolo a los hermosos ojos –Sirius no quiero que te preocupes por el futuro.

- No puedes pedirme eso después de las cosas que me dices –dijo Sirius separándose un poco de ella.

- Sirius entiende algo –dijo Jane tomando el rostro de Sirius entre sus manos –el futuro de todos no esta escrito… se escribe cada día con nuestros actos y solo nosotros tenemos en nuestras manos las riendas de nuestro futuro.

Sirius escuchaba absorto las palabras de Jane. ¿Cómo era posible que una personas que tenía muchos más miedo que él le inspirara tanta confianza y tranquilidad? la verdad que no tenía idea pero si era como ella decía, se encargaría de hacer el mejor futuro que pudiera para ellos y todas las personas que quería.

- Oigan tórtolas vuelvan con nosotros –dijo James llamando a sus amigos para que se unieran a la conversación.

Las conversaciones como la de esa noche se repitieron muchas veces durante los cuatro meses siguientes. Ya estaban en las últimas semanas en la escuela de aurors y para sorpresa de todos los chicos ya estaban en la etapa intermedia incluido Remus quien le tapo la boca a todos los que no creyeron mucho en él.

- Que bueno cada vez falta menos para terminar –dijo Sirius mientras se tiraba literalmente en uno de los sillones de su casa junto a sus amigos.

- Tienes muchos deseos de terminar Canuto ¿Por qué? –Pregunto James tirándose a su lado.

- Porque… después me iré de luna de miel –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Jajajajajajaja –rieron sus dos amigos al escucharlo hablar.

- Era de esperarse –dijo Remus sentado decentemente en el sillón de enfrente.

- ¿Qué era de esperarse? –Dijo Meggan entrando con una bandeja llena de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Nada –dijo Sirius levantándose para ayudara Jane con la bandeja con algunas cosas para comer.

- Si como no –dijo Jane sentándose en el brazo del sillón con Sirius recostado en sus piernas.

- ¿Qué vana a hacer en este mes de vacaciones que se nos viene? –Pregunto James con doble intención.

- Nosotros nos vamos a dedicar a ordenar esa casa porque desde que mis padres se fueron de viaje esta hecha un asco, como ya no tenemos tiempo para nada más que entrenar –dijo Remus aferrando la mano de Meggan quien asentía.

- Y nosotros ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunto Lily a James quien la miró con picardía.

- Lo que tú quieras mi pelirroja amada –dijo James dándole besos a su novia.

- ¿Ustedes que harán? –Pregunto Meggan a Jane sin ninguna mala intención.

- Nosotros nos vamos de luna de miel porque Sirius me la quedo debiendo –dijo Jane muy tranquila.

- ¿Dónde irán? –Pregunto James mirando como Sirius la miraba con odio ya que no quería hablar el tema con ellos porque sabía que James era capaz de pararse donde estaban para fastidiarle las vacaciones matrimoniales.

- No lo sabemos aun –dijo Sirius rápidamente -¿Cuándo es la reunión de la orden?

- De eso quería hablarles ¿Por qué Dumbledor nos llamó ahora? Dijo que nos uniríamos cuando hubiéramos salido de la academia –dijo Lily.

- Lils las cosas están bastante malas afuera así que con el dolor de su alma mi tío Albus nos tuvo que llamar antes de tiempo –dijo Jane dándole un gran trago a su botella.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser? –Pregunto Meggan.

- Aquí, mañana en la noche –dijo Jane mirando a la ventana.

Eran cerca de las 10:30 de la noche y todos los integrantes de la orden del fénix llegaban a la cada de Sirius y Jane para la reunión.

Cuando estuvieron todos Dumbledor hizo presencia y los invito a pasar al salón que estaba con todos los hechizos debidamente colocados para que nadie que no perteneciera a la orden y que estuviera fuera de la sala escuchara la conversación.

- Bueno antes que todo quiero presentarles a los nuevos integrantes de a orden del fénix. Ellos son James Potter, Lily Evans, Meggan Robertson, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Jane Black, Marcus Michigan y Liss Michigan.

Todos alzaron las cabezas para mirar a los nuevos integrantes pero los pasos apurados detrás de los chicos los hicieron voltear y ver de quienes se trataban.

- Ah, los que faltaban Frank y Alice Longbottom –dijo Dumbledor presentando a los recién llegados.

- Hola –saludo Jane a los chicos que la saludaron con la mano y una hermosa sonrisa.

Todos echaron una rápida mirada a todos los presente y lo que más les llamo la atención un hombre que llevaba un sombrero muy estúpido que le hacia ver bastante desquiciado.

- Siéntese chicos –dijo Dumbledor haciendo aparecer un gran numero de sillas para los nuevos integrantes –como ya saben, esta es una organización secreta por lo que si mención con personas fuera de los integrantes de la misma esta estrictamente prohibido por el peligro en que nos pone.

- Albus ¿Estas seguro que estos chicos soportaran la presión? ni siquiera han salido de la academia –dijo Alastor Moody mirando fijamente a Jane a con su ojos normal mientras el mágico recorría todas las caras nuevas que entraron.

- Te aseguro que ellos son los aurors mejor calificados que podrás encontrar en mucho tiempo Alastor –dijo Dumbledor con mucho orgullo.

- Ojala sean un aporte para el ministerio –dijo la voz de un hombre calvo y negro, con una vos muy profunda –soy Kingsley Shacklebolt y pertenezco al departamento de aurors.

- Gusto en conocerte –dijo James a nombre de todos.

- Arthur ¿Cómo vamos con las personas con las que dijiste que hablarías? –Pregunto Dumbledor a un joven pelirrojo pero que al parecer se quedaría calvo bastante rápido.

- Las cosas no están bien Albus, ellos bastante aliados al ministerio y seria bastante imprudente que les mencionemos sobre la orden –dijo el chico con voz tranquila mientras saludaba con la mano a los nuevos integrantes y sorprendiéndose por la forma en que lo miraba Jane quien no se imaginaba toparse con los padres de Ron o no por lo menos aun.

- Es lamentable pero vamos a tener que arreglárnoslas con las personas que están a la mano ahora y en el camino tendremos que meter a mas gente porque el estar hablando por hablar es peligroso –dijo una mujer de nariz ganchuda y un rostro pálido como la nieve y un cabello negro como la noche llamada Marlene Mckinnont.

- Podríamos… -dijo James con intenciones de opinar pero el ruido de alguien entrando precitadamente los distrajo un chico pequeño y gordo que entraba torpemente al salón mientras era observado por los antiguos con indiferencia y por los recién llegados con asombro.

Jane se quedo completamente helada al verlo ahí. Tenía esperanzas de que hubiera cambiado y que la historia pudiera cambiar pero al verlo ahí sintió que todos los temores con los que había luchado todo ese tiempo volvían a aparecer en su corazón y que la mantuvieron ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor por el resto de la reunión y que fuera devuelta a la realidad cuando sintiera las sillas moverse y a sus ocupantes levantarse de le mesa.

- Jane… ¡Jane! –dijo Dumbledor alzando un poco más la voz para que la chica saliera de su mundo.

- Hay lo siento… -dijo Jane levantándose rápidamente.

Te estaba diciendo que gracias por aceptar que la reunión fuera en su casa –dijo Dumbledor mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- No hay problema –dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a Jane preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando Jane.

- Les avisaré cuando sea la próxima reunión –dijo Dumbledor antes de desaparecer.

- Oye Peter ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas en la orden? –Pregunto Sirius cuando todos se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos y los chicos.

- Eh... bueno es que... Dumbledor me dijo que era un secreto y... –Dijo Peter algo cohibido.

- Canuto, te acaban de decir que es una organización secreta y tu le preguntas estupideces –dijo James dándole un abrazo a Peter por el hombro.

Jane al ver la escena no aguanto más. Se disculpo con todos por un falso dolor de cabeza y se fue a la habitación y lloró por largo rato hasta que se quedó dormida.

Las cosas no podían estar pasando de peor forma según Jane. Peter había vuelto con los chicos y ella no era capaz de aguantar su presencia en la habitación sin que una tremenda angustia y ganas de matarlo se agolparan en su corazón.

Así pasaron las semanas, entre reuniones y extenuantes entrenamientos para sacar su titulo de aurors y llegó la hora de dar el examen final que sería tomado en una habitación de la academia por todos los profesores de manera individual.

Todos fueron pasando para dar la prueba y luego salían por la puerta contigua a una habitación diferente para que no se toparan.

Pasadas dos horas, solo faltaba Jane y el grupo estaría completo. Cuando saló todos la estaban esperando para saber como le había ido.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Lily acercándose a su amiga para saber de ella.

- Bien –dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

- Genial –dijo James desde el otro lado –ahora tenemos que ir a celebrar.

- Vayan ustedes, yo no tengo ganas –dijo Jane bajando la mirada, ya que todos la miraban extrañados.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Sirius a su lado.

- Sí no te preocupes... vayan ustedes y yo me voy a casa –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius a los ojos.

- No, yo me quedo contigo –dijo Sirius preocupado.

- No Sirius, anda con ellos y nos vemos en casa –dijo Jane saliendo de la sala dejándolos a todos preocupados.

- James ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otra vez? –Pregunto Sirius desde la puerta.

- OK hermano –dijo James levantando el pulgar mientras abrazaba a Lily por el hombro.

- Jane esta muy rara –dijo Lily cerca de su oído.

- Sí... –dijo James mirando la puerta por donde se había ido su amigo.

Sirius alcanzó a Jane en las chimeneas de la academia, llegaron en silencio a la casa y se fueron a la habitación sin decir nada.

- ¿Me has a decir ahora que es lo que te sucede? –Pregunto Sirius sentado en la cama mirándola mientras ella le daba la espalda.

- No sucede nada –dijo Jane girándose con una falsa sonrisa que no logro engañar a Sirius.

- Sí no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas pero no me mientas –dijo Sirius seriamente.

Jane al escuchar estas palabras dejo caer todas sus barreras y comenzó a llorar tapándose el rostro con las manos, haciendo que Sirius se le acercara y la rodeara con sus brazos.

- Ya chiquita, tranquila –dijo Sirius mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y caminaba hasta ella hasta la cama.

- Ya no puedo con esto –dijo Jane sollozando en los brazos de su esposo –no pueden haberme dado esta misión a mí... no soy capaz... no puedo seguir viendo estas cosas sabiendo que mucho de los que ahora están luchando el día de mañana no van a estar.

Sirius estaba atónito escuchando las palabras de Jane. Jamás le había hablado de las cosas del futuro y ahora que lo hacía es escalofrío de terror le recorría a espalda.

- Necesito olvidar cosas y tratar de luchar pero no puedo... no con todas las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza –dijo Jane desmoronándose con cada palabra en los brazos de Sirius.

- Amor... quien más que yo daría la vida por poder quitarte ese sufrimiento –dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos –pero no puedo.

- Lo sé Amor... y te lo agradezco porque con solo estar conmigo y sostenerme cuando siento que me derrumbo me das la mejor ayuda que podrías darme –dijo Jane con una sonrisa que parecía una luz de esperanza entra tanta oscuridad en la que a veces caía su vida mientras intentaba ver la posibilidad de cambiar ese maldito futuro que les esperaba a tanta gente.

Sirius la aferró contra su cuerpo con fuerza mientras le brindaba toda la paz que podía para calmar el dolor y el terror que veía en sus ojos y lo logró, ya que en poco tiempo Jane se quedó dormida en la cama y Sirius salió de ella en busca de Dumbledor quien era el único que en ese momento podía ayudarle.

Se fue directo al despacho de Dumbledor y lo encontró mirado unos pergaminos bastante concentrado.

- Profesor Dumbledor –dijo Sirius al salir de la chimenea.

- Sirius, que sorpresa verte ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Dumbledor levantando su cabeza del pergamino para ver por sobre sus anteojos.

- Jane esta mal –dijo Sirius sentándose en una silla frente a la mesa donde estaba el anciano quien al escuchar esto cambió de un semblante casual a uno de bastante preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Dumbledor mirándolo a los ojos.

- Colapsó –dijo Sirius devolviéndole la mirada de preocupación –no pudo con tantos recuerdos, preocupaciones y secretos sobre el futuro... necesita un pensadero o terminara volviéndose loca.

Dumbledor se recostó sobre el sillón y se quedó mirando un punto de su despacho.

- La verdad estaba esperando que esto sucediera –dijo volviendo su vista al moreno guapetón que tenía enfrente –Sabía que llegaría un momento en que no podría con los recuerdos.

- Yo estoy intentando apoyarla pero no puedo soportar verla de esa manera –dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza.

- Te aseguro que sin tu apoyo Jane hace mucho tiempo abría colapsado Sirius –dijo Dumbledor viendo como su ex alumno levantaba la cabeza –Te voy a dar el pensadero que compre cuando ella llegó.

- Al parecer estaba preparado –dijo Sirius con algo de sarcasmo.

- La verdad se lo iba a entregar antes pero creo que no lo hubiera entendido –dijo sacando un pensadero de dentro de uno de los muebles que adornaban su despacho –entrégaselo y dile que cuando puedan se vayan de luna de miel y que se lo lleve con ella.

- ¿Cómo sabe...? –Pregunto Sirius recibiendo el pensadero en sus manos.

- No preguntes Sirius –dijo Dumbledor volviendo a su asiento –váyanse por lo menos dos semanas o si pueden el mes completo y has que olvide todas las cosas y que les deje en el pensadero y que lo guarde donde ella estime que estará seguro.

- No creo que quiera irse un mes completo –dijo Sirius levantándose para agradecerle la ayuda –va a querer volver por lo menos una semana antes de entrara al ministerio para ponerse al día con todas las cosas.

- Bueno entonces váyanse tres semanas y ni un día menos pero has que descanse por favor –dijo Dumbledor seriamente –quiero que descanse y que se despeje para que pueda hacer las cosas con la lucidez necesaria para cumplir su misión.

- No se preocupe profesor, si es necesario la voy a obligar a quedarse y me encargare de que descanse –dijo estirándole la mano para despedirse cosa que Dumbledor acepto poniéndose el también de pie –y muchas gracias por todo, de verdad estaba muy angustiado de verla así.

- Es normal Sirius, nadie quiere ver a la persona a la que ama sufrir –dijo con una sonrisa –dale saludos de mi parte y dile que tienen mi autorización para desaparecer del mapa cuanto antes.

- No sé preocupe, se lo diré –dijo Sirius caminando hasta la chimenea y volviendo a casa nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente Jane despertó con los ojos hinchados y con una sensación de vacío mental que a medida para pasaban los minutos metida en la cama comenzaba recordar. Estaba en los brazos de Sirius llorando a más no poder y luego se quedó dormida, pero estaba con el pijama puesta así que Sirius debió cambiarla y meterla en la cama, luego otra pregunta... ¿Dónde esta Sirius?. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miro en la habitación que tenía las cortinas corridas que no había rastro de Sirius por ninguna parte más que su pijama tirado al lado del gran armario. Intento levantarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas como si hubiera bebido muchísimo la noche anterior así que prefirió quedare ahí unos momentos más.

Después de un rato de completa calma el sonar de la puerta abrirse la hizo abrir los ojos y ver a Sirius entrar con una bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas para el desayuno cosa que agradeció profundamente ya que no había cenado nada la noche anterior.

- Buenos días mi bella durmiente –dijo Sirius con esa sonrisa coqueta que tanto le gustaba.

- Esta escena me parece conocida –dijo Jane sentándose en la cama y recibiendo la bandeja que traía Sirius.

- ¿A sí¿Qué te recuerda? –Pregunto Sirius sentándose a su lado.

- Cuando estabamos en esta misma habitación y la noche anterior nos habíamos hecho novios para siempre –dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

- Esa noche fue la más hermosa de mi vida –dijo Sirius besando a frente de Jane.

- Esa noche juraste estar conmigo para siempre y anoche me demostraste que cumples tu palabra –dijo Jane mirando a los ojos grises de Sirius –El que anoche estuvieras conmigo es algo muy importante para mí.

- No podía hacer nada más que eso –dijo Sirius recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y recordando el pensadero –anoche estaba muy asustado al verte de esa manera así que cuando te dormiste me fui donde Dumbledor para pedirle un pensadero.

- ¿Fuiste a verlo para eso? Sirius no tienes porque hacer eso, yo no lo necesito –dijo Jane extrañada.

- La verdad es que Dumbledor estaba esperando que tuvieras un colapso como el de anoche y tenía un pensadero para ti pero no había tenido oportunidad para dártelo –dijo Sirius comenzando a comer de las tostadas que estaban en la bandeja.

- Tío Albus parece saber siempre las cosas antes que sucedan –dijo Jane pensando en voz alta –la verdad es que no me haría mal tener uno para sacarme todas estas cosas de mí mente.

- Sí, eso me dijo, además de que lo guardaras con hechizos de seguridad para que estuviera seguro –dijo Sirius tomando un poco de café –además de que nos fuéramos cuanto antes de luna de miel.

- ¿Él te dijo eso? –Pregunto Jane sorprendida.

- Sí –dijo Sirius terminando de tragar –dijo que nos fuéramos tres semanas y que no iba a aceptar que regresáramos ni un día antes de esa fecha.

- Sirius tu sabes que no podemos dejar a la orden... –dijo Jane intentando persuadirlo pero sabía en el fondo que sería imposible.

- Jane, si estas tensa y preocupada no vas a servirle de nada a la orden –dijo Sirius tomando el rostro de su esposa con su mano libre –tienes que descansar y llegar con la cabeza despejada para todas las cosas que se nos vienen.

- Veo que contigo es imposible pelear –dijo Jane con una sonrisa de resignación.

- Claro que no –dijo Sirius terminando de beber su café con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Terminaron de desayunar y se levantaron para hablar con sus amigos. Los juntaron a todos y les explicaron la situación y que se irían de luna de miel para poder despejar su mente un poco, recibiendo todo el apoyo de sus amigos.

Pasaron un par de días y tenían todas las cosas listas para su viaje de luna de miel a Francia, a un hotel de magos exclusivo del lugar cortesía de James, como regalo de bodas.

Se fueron al día siguiente temprano en la mañana hasta Francia vía traslador internacional y pararon justo en el holl del hotel donde los estaban esperando.

Llegaron a la habitación y mediante un toque de varitas ordenaron todas las cosas y se dedicaron a disfrutar del lugar y sus alrededores regresando al anochecer para darse una ducha y bajar a cenar.

EL lugar daba para quedarse toda la noche pero Jane prefirió subir a la habitación cosa que a Sirius no le molesto.

Estaban ambos tirados con pijama en la cama con las ventanas abiertas dejando entrar la exquisita brisa.

- ¿Ves que no era tan malo pasar unas dulces noche disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel? –Dijo Sirius jugando con los mechones de Jane.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo de que necesitaba un poco de descanso –dijo Jane girándose para quedar frente al rostro de Sirius –pero aun no puedo olvidarme de todo... me falta algo aun.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Sirius acortando la distancia entre ellos entendiendo la indirecta.

- No sé... ¿Qué harías tú para hacerme olvidar? –Pregunto Jane con voz coqueta.

- Esto –dijo Sirius colocándole con un rápido movimiento de espaldas en la cama y él sobre ella besándole el cuello haciéndola perder la cordura.

- Olvide por un momento que esta era nuestra "luna de miel" –dijo Jane intentado hacerle entender a que se refería con eso, de acuerdo a lo que habían hablado.

- Pues yo me voy a encargar de que se te olvide por estas tres semanas –dijo Sirius besando esos labios que lo volvían loco para luego poseer con desenfrenada locura el cuerpo de su esposa que desde ese momento comenzó a albergar a un pequeño ser el su vientre que les cambiaría la vida a ambos...

Continuara...

* * *

**_Hola a todos, aquie toy nuevamente... no tengo mucho tiempo porque tengo muchisimo sueño y mañana tengo que madrugar...  
Ojala que les hayan gustado estos dos capitulos..._**

**_Que Dios me los bendiga a todos...  
Se despide su humilde servidora._**

**(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥****konnyta-granger ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´ ·.¸)·.¸)**


	41. Hay cosas que cambian

Capítulo 41: Hay cosas que cambiarán 

Las tres semanas de la luna de miel habían pasado relativamente rápido y ahora Jane y Sirius estaban de vuelta en Londres trabajando en el ministerio, más específicamente en el departamento de aurors.

- No puedo creer la de ataques que ha habido últimamente –dijo James sentándose en la silla de su escritorio en el departamento.

- Parece que Voldemort cada vez tiene más aliados –dijo Sirius parado a su lado.

- Black y Potter, a mi oficina ahora –dijo la voz del jefe de los aurors.

- Aquí vamos otra vez –dijo James levantándose para salir tras Sirius a la oficina de su jefe.

- Creo que las cosas están cada día peor –dijo Lily al ver que llamaban a Sirius y James.

- Nos falta gente para poder contraatacar todos esos incidentes –dijo Meggan bebiendo un vaso de agua.

- A mí lo que más me asusta es la cantidad de aliados que tiene ese infeliz –dijo Jane sentada en una silla frente a ellas –desde que llegamos, han incrementados sus aliados de una manera impresionante.

- Me da la impresión de que él tiene todas las de ganar –dijo Meggan algo preocupada.

- No digas eso Meggan –dijo Lily impresionada –si piensas así jamás lograremos nada contra él.

- Lily debemos ser realistas, ni siquiera la orden puede hacer mucho –dijo Meggan acercándose para que no oyeran.

- Meggan la lucha no durará un par de días –dijo Jane llamando la atención de sus dos amigas –puede durar años y si no cambias esa actitud jamás lograremos hacer nada.

Esas palabras perturbaron un poco a Meggan. Si bien sabía que ella venía del futuro, le inquietaba el que ella supiera muchas cosas que pasarían y que ahora ellas ignoraban.

- Tú lo dices porque sabes las cosas que van a pasar –dijo Meggan con un poco de resentimiento.

- Yo sé las cosas que pasaron en mí época pero este es otro futuro y las cosas se volverán a escribir... nada esta seguro en estos tiempos, ni siquiera lo que ya pasó –dijo Jane algo enfadada por la falta de fe de su amiga.

- Meggan, Jane tiene razón, si nosotros nos rendimos ahora jamás lograremos nada... tenemos que luchar para asegurarle el futuro a los que vienen –dijo Lily llamando la atención de Jane. Esas palabras le hacían pensar si sería capaz de cambiar el futuro de Harry y de todos aquellos a quienes esta guerra les arruino la vida. Aunque era muy probable que no pudiera asegurarle el futuro a todos, por lo menos lo intentaría con Harry, aunque eso le costara contar todo el futuro que se les venía por delante a todos.

James y Sirius salieron de la oficina con muy mala cara por lo que todos se acercaron para saber que era lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos? –Pregunto Meggan acercándose a ellos

- Voldemort tiene a los hombres lobos de aliados –dijo James mirando Remus quien ni se inmuto con la noticia.

- Me lo imagine –dijo Remus –tenía contacto con algunos y me habían dicho que hombres encapuchados habían intentado hablar con su líder.

- Debemos avisar de esto a la orden de inmediato –dijo Lily.

- Le avisare a Shacklebolt –dijo Jane levantándose para hablar con el hombre que estaba al otro lado del departamento escribiendo en un pergamino.

- James ¿qué pasa? –Pregunto Lily al ver que el grupo ya se había separado.

- Alguien dentro del ministerio le pasó el dato a los hombres lobos para el ultimo ataque el norte de Escocia –dijo James mirando como Remus conversaba con Meggan.

- ¿Crees que Remus...? –Dijo Lily pero no puedo terminar la idea ya que el solo pensarlo le parecía inverosímil –eso es imposible James.

- No lo creo así –dijo James levantándose del lugar donde estaba para salir por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Jane volviendo al lugar donde había estado James con Lily.

- James se volvió loco –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga –cree que Remus es el que les aviso a los hombres lobo.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Jane con los ojos como palto –Pero eso... eso es... ¡tremendamente estúpido!

- Eso le dije yo pero no quiere entender –dijo Lily algo preocupada.

- Yo me encargare de que entienda –dijo Jane levantándose de la silla y dejando a Lily algo confundida.

James caminaba por las calles de Londres siguiendo a Remus que había salido antes que él.

Le parecía muy difícil de entender el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos los estuviera traicionando, pero las pruebas, según él, eran irrefutables.

Remus estaba muy turbado, el percibir las dudas de James sobre él lo había afectado muchísimo y no estaba seguro de poder aceptarlo.

Un hombre encapuchado estaba mirando a Remus desde la vereda de enfrente sin, percatarse de que James también lo seguía desde cerca.

Remus dobló desde una esquina y se metió por una calle bastante abandonada. El encapuchado cruzó la calle y se apresuró para alcanzar a Remus. Cuando lo hizo Remus clavo sus ojos en él y se zafó de su brazo para enfrentarle.

- ¿Qué sucede Lupin¿Ya no quieres hablar conmigo? –Pregunto la voz áspera del encapuchado.

- No molestes Greyback –dijo Remus con odio.

James se percato de la aparición de este encapuchado y se acerco a la esquina para ver como este se aceraba a Remus y la reacción que este tenía al verla, que era de completo odio. Se quedó mirando un rato y espero a que fueran a alguna parte pero las cosas al parece no iban a llegar a más que una pelea callejera por lo que estaba viendo.

- Pero ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? –Preguntó con falsa inocencia el hombre que dejaba ver con una sonrisa irónica los dientes amarillos y puntiagudos –¿Acaso nos desprecias a los de tu especie?

- ¡TU ME TRASNFORMASTE EN ESE MONSTRUO! –Dijo Remus tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica y casi levantándolo.

- Por eso es que tenemos que estar juntos –dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

- ¡Jamás me uniría unos asesinos y mal nacidos como ustedes! –Dijo Remus arrastrando las palabras con profundo odio.

- En realidad no me interesa porque ya tengo a alguien que me da la información que necesito –dijo Greyback soltándose de Remus quien esta perdiendo toda compostura –solo quería decirte que estas en mi mira.

James que había estado escuchando atentamente las palabras dichas tanto por uno como por otro sacó la varita y se preparo para aparecer.

- No te atrevas a amenazarme –dijo Remus entre dientes sacando la varita.

- No te preocupes por ti Lupin –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa desquiciada –preocúpate por la preciosura de chica que tienes contigo.

- No te atrevas a tocarla –dijo Remus acercándose peligrosamente.

- Eso va a depender de que me ayudes un poco –dijo Greyback.

- Ya te lo dije antes. Jamás traicionaría a mis amigos –dijo Remus –así que no vuelvas a chantagearme con atacarles porque te vas a arrepentir.

James al escuchar estas palabras sintió una oleada de remordimiento que lo llevó a salir de su escondite y pararse tras Greyback para ayudar a su amigo.

- No te muevas escoria –dijo James con tono áspero.

- ¿James¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Remus asombrado de ver a su amigo en ese lugar.

- Me vine a asegurar que mi mejor amigo estuviera bien –dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Que hermosa escena pero creo que no puedo quedarme para disfrutar más –dijo Greyback girándose asta James quien no se inmutó al verle a la cara.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí –dijo Remus aferrando su varita –Expelliarmus.

El hechizo fue recibido por la muralla al ser esquivado por Greyback quien al momento se apresuró a lanzar un contra hechizo –petrificus totalus.

La maldición pilló desprevenido a Remus quien quedó completamente inmovilizado, dándole a tiempo a Greyback para tener un duelo con James quien esperaba a que atacara.

- Ahora vas a ver Lupin que no es bueno despreciar una oferta del señor oscuro –dijo Greyback apuntando a James quien de igual manera le apuntaba –ahora tu amigo va a pagar por tu inconsciencia.

- Rictusempra –dijo Greyback pero James fue más rápido que él y se protegió con un protego.

Jane salió del ministerio en busca de James. Le habían dicho que había salido tras Remus, pero le parecía insólito que estuviera siguiendo a su mejor amigo así que decidió ir por él y explicarle un par de cosas para que dejara de dudar de Remus.

Caminó por los alrededores del ministerio buscando a James y lo encontró parado en una esquina pegado a una pared como si estuviera espiando a alguien. Decidió acercarse para reclamarle la actitud que estaba teniendo pero éste ya había doblado. Apuró el paso para alcanzarlo y poder hablar con él pero cuando dobló la esquina es encontró a Remus petrificado y a James haciendo un protego para defenderse de un hechizo lanzado por un hombre encapuchado a quien le parecía haber visto alguna vez, pero con algunos años más.

- James –dijo Jane llamando a su amigo quien le giró para ver quien lo llamaba pero Greyback fue más rápido y lanzó un desmaius a James quien caer abatido dejando a Jane sola frente a él.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Jane preparándose para atacar.

- Fenrir Greyback señora Black –dijo el hombre con tono de burla. Jane al oír el nombre retrocedió, unos pasos atemorizada al tener un hombre lobo con malas intenciones en frene.

- Más te vale que te rindas Greyback –dijo Jane mientras le temblaba la mano y perdía un poco el foco de visión por causa de un mareo.

- Creo que no estas en condiciones de pedir nada –dijo Greyback acercándose a ella.

- No estoy jugando –dijo Jane con más autoridad pero la verdad que los mareos que sentía no la dejaban enfocar un punto fijo para poder lanzar el hechizo.

- Creo que debo irme. Nuestra conversación quedara hasta aquí –dijo Greyback haciendo una reverencia para luego levantar la varita –Relaskio.

Jane levantó la mano con intención de protegerse pero el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho haciendo que saliera despedida contra la muralla y quedara completamente inconsciente.

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión mi señora –dijo Greyback mirando a Jane para luego desaparecer.

Luego de unos minutos Remus y James comenzaron a recobrar la movilidad, pero al estar algo aturdidos aun no se percataron de la presencia de Jane.

- James ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Remus acercándose mientras se arrastraba.

- Sí... –dijo sentándose ayudado de Remus -¿Dónde esta Jane?

- ¿Jane? No sé de que... –dijo Remus pero al ver a la chica tirada contra la pared con un pequeño charco de sangre junto a su cabeza lo hizo levantarse y correr hasta su amiga seguido de James quien también vió la imagen.

- ¡Jane!… ¡Jane despierta! –dijo Remus tomándola en sus brazos.

- Debemos llevarla a San mundo –dijo James quitándosela para cargarla y que Remus los apuntara a ambos y que aparecieran en San mungo son Jane ensangrentada en sus brazos.

Había paso cerca de media hora desde que James y Remus habían llegado con Jane al hospital y habían dado aviso al departamento de aurors para que le dijeran a Sirius y a los demás que estaban ahí.

- James –grito Sirius mientras entraba corriendo a la sala de espera donde estaban los dos hombres que ya habían sido atendidos para curar sus heridas -¿qué sucedió?

- Eh... Sirius yo... –dijo James pero fue Remus quien habló.

- Lo siento Sirius, fue mi culpa, si les hubiera contado las cosas... –dijo Remus pero a exasperación de Sirius al no tener respuesta lo hizo callar.

- ¡EXPLÍQUENME¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE SUCEDIÓ A JANE?! –Grito Sirius completamente fuera de sus cabales.

- La ataco Fenrir Greyback –dijo James.

- Pero... ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Sirius un poco más calmado.

- Yo seguí a Remus porque... porque pensé que era él el que nos estaba traicionando diciéndole nuestras jugadas a los hombres lobo –dijo James bajando la mirada en el momento en que entraban Lily y Meggan quienes fueron a abrazar a sus respectivos novios directamente.

- Yo salí a caminar un poco y Greyback me interceptó en el camino –dijo Remus tomando la mano de Meggan –luego discutimos y cuando apareció James, Greyback me petrifico.

- ¿Por qué Jane te estaba siguiendo? –Pregunto Sirius cuando todos estuvieron sentados.

- Yo le dije a Jane de las dudas de James y ella e dijo que hablaría con él porque estaba equivocado al dudar de Remus –dijo Lily abrazada de James.

- Debió haberme visto y se acercó sin alcanzar a ver a Greyback.

- ¿Viste cuando la atacaron? –Pregunto Sirius.

- No, ese infeliz me lanzó un desmaius y no supe más –dijo James apretando los puños.

Después de eso todos quedaron en silencio meditando las cosas que se habían dicho, pero se vieron sobresaltados al ver a un medimago salir de entre los pasillos buscando a alguien.

- Familiares de Jane Black –dijo en medimago con voz clara. Sirius se levantó lo más rápido que puedo su se acerco al medimago seguido del resto.

- Yo soy su esposo –dijo Sirius nervioso -¿Cómo esta?

- Ella y su hijo están fuera de peligro –dijo el medimago para sorpresa de Sirius y de todos los presentes.

- ¿Hijo? –Pregunto Sirius logrando articular alguna palabra.

- Sí señor. Su esposa tiene mes y medio de embarazo –dijo el medimago para luego irse, dejando a Sirius casi con un infarto.

- Hi… hijo… voy… voy a tener… un… un hijo –dijo Sirius parado en medio del pasillo rodeado de sus amigos quienes no sabían si asombrarse igual que Sirius o tirarse sobre él para felicitarlo.

James que le estaba dando vueltas a la situación en su cabeza fue el primero en reaccionar dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo para luego darle un gran abrazo haciendo que Sirius volviera a la realidad.

- Felicidades amigo –dijo James estrechando al chico en sus brazos.

- Gra… gracias –dijo Sirius respondiendo de a poco el abrazo de su amigo que luego de unos segundos se transformo en un apretado abrazo de su amigo y casi hermano.

Todos los felicitaron a medida que lo iban soltando. Luego de unos minutos estaban esperando para poder entrar a ver a Jane, en especial Sirius quien estaba loco por estrecharla en sus brazos.

Después de unos largísimo 30 minutos el medimago le permitió entrara a la habitación, pero solamente a él ya que Jane acababa de despertar y el tener a tanta gente a su alrededor podía perturbarla un poco.

Camino por el pasillo siguiendo al medimago y entro en una habitación bastante iluminada comparada con el resto. Entro dejando al medimago afuera y notando como la habitación tenía un par de ventanas que iluminaban bastante la habitación.

Camino hasta la cama donde estaba Jane y se sentó al lado de ella. Instintivamente coloco las manos en su vientre, como esperando que algo en su interior se moviera.

Jane estaba algo adormecida cuando sintió una mano posarse en su vientre. Con un poco de consciencia colocó su mano sobre la de esta persona y este se la apretó para que supiera que estaba con ella.

Sirius al sentir la mano de Jane sobre la suya la apretó para hacerle saber que estaba con ella cosa que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Como te sientes? –Pregunto Sirius de manera aprensiva.

- Un poco adolorida –dijo Jane abriendo los ojos para encontrar al amor de su vida –y mareada, pero me dijeron que era normal –dijo apretando la mano de ella y de su esposo contra su vientre.

- No sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando el medimago me dijo –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Es un bocón, eso debería habértelo dicho yo –dijo Jane haciendo pucheros, cosa que a Sirius le pareció adorable.

- La verdad es que sí, pero era mejor que me lo dijera él y asegurarme que estaba bien a que me lo dijeras y tener la incertidumbre de que podría haberle pasado algo –dijo Sirius acariciando el vientre de Jane -¿Tu ya lo sabías o te lo dijo el medimago?

- Me lo dijo el medimago –dijo Jane con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras que Sirius alzaba las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- La verdad es que no, es que estaba muy concentrada en los ataques y me despreocupe por mí –dijo Jane mirándolo con inocencia.

- Amor –dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza mientras que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa –ahora vas a tener que mantenerte fuera del campo de batalla mira que buen susto nos hemos llevado con este ataque.

- Lo sé... si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada no me hubiera arriesgado tanto –dijo Jane bajando la cabeza.

- Pues no te preocupes mira que no voy a dejar que pongas un pie en el campo de batalla –dijo Sirius levantándole la cabeza colocando una mano en la barbilla.

- No exageres tampoco –dijo Jane con mala cara.

- No exagero, solo cuido de mi hijo y de mi mujer –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta

- Oye ¿Por qué no vas a preguntar cuando me van a dejar salir de aquí? –Dijo Jane con una sonrisa de niña.

- Jane, acabas de despertar y ya quieres irte –dijo Sirius besando su frente.

- ¿Los chicos estas afuera? –Pregunto Jane.

- Sí, estaban muy preocupados –dijo Sirius volviendo serio su semblante -¿qué sucedió allá?

- Seguí a James para intentar persuadir las dudas que tenía sobre Remus –dijo Jane mirando a los ojos a Sirius.

- Eso me lo contaron ellos –dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de disgusto –Pero no saben que fue lo que paso luego de que James cayera inconsciente.

- Greyback me atacó y quede inconsciente –dijo Jane como si nada ante la mirada incrédula de Sirius.

- ¿Cómo vas a caer inconsciente así como así? Tienes muchos poderes –dijo Sirius extrañado.

- Lo sé, pero cuando iba a atacarlo me dio un mareo horrible y él se adelantó y me pilló desprevenida –dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vez... es por eso que no quiero que estés en al campo de batalla... pierdes la concentración por los síntomas del embarazo –dijo Sirius colocando su mano en el vientre de Jane nuevamente –no quiero que te pase nada.

- Sirius –dijo Jane pero la cara de preocupación y suplica de Sirius la hizo desistir de la idea de protestar y asumir que su esposo tenía razón –Esta bien, prometo que te voy a hacer caso.

- Esa es mi preciosa –dijo Sirius levantándose para besar los labios de su esposa y luego besar su vientre –tú cuida a tu madre mientras yo voy por tus tíos.

- Sirius espera –dijo Jane antes de que Sirius saliera –dile a James y Remus que entren primero y explícales a las chicas que quiero...

- No te preocupes, yo les digo –dijo Sirius lanzándole un beso.

Sirius salió a la sala de espera donde estaban los chicos atentos a lo que pasara.

- Sirius ¿cómo esta? –Pregunto James al verlo salir.

- Esta bien, tranquilos –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa –quiere que entres James... y tu también Remus.

Los dos chicos se miraron antes de caminar por el pasillo con la cabeza agacha hasta la habitación que les indico Sirius.

- Jane dice que lo siente pero tienes que... –dijo Sirius pero Meggan lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes Sirius, sabemos que Jane tiene cosas que aclarar con ese par –dijo Meggan con una sonrisa.

- Jane vino por algo y eso es precisamente lo que esta haciendo –dijo Lily antes de que los tres se sentaran ah hablar del embarazo de Jane y de cómo se lo estaba tomando Sirius.

Remus y James caminaron hasta la puerta, tocaron esperaron a que les indicara que pasaran. Al hacer James abrió la puerta tímidamente para luego entrar en completo silencio.

Ambos se quedaron parados frente a la cama de Jane mirándola expectantes a lo que tuviera que decirles.

- Vengan, siéntense aquí –dijo Jane señalando a cada lado de su cama. Los dos hombres obedecieron sin decir nada y siguieron en ese completo silencio acusador que a esas alturas le parecía tremendamente entretenido a Jane.

- Si dijeran algo no me molestaría en nada –dijo Jane con la misma seriedad.

- Jane nosotros –dijo Remus pero James también hablo interrumpiéndole.

- Lamentamos que por nuestra culpa estés aquí –dijo James con la cabeza agacha igual que Remus.

- Oye estoy bien –dijo Jane quitándole importancia pero la cara de James estaba lejos de ser despreocupada.

- Pero podrías haber muerto –dijo Remus levantando la cabeza para bajarla nuevamente.

- Pero no lo estoy –dijo Jane alzando la voz cosa que hizo que ellos levantaran la cabeza –además, eso me pasa por curiosa y metiche, pero es a lo que me mandaron así que van a tener que acostumbrarse.

- ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la ligera? –Pregunto James entre sorprendido y enfadado.

- ¿Por qué se lo toman tan a pecho? –Dijo Jane a modo de respuesta.

- Porque estuviste a punto de morir y fue nuestra culpa por desconfiar de nuestros amigos –dijo Remus alzando la voz con enojo, vergüenza y una pena incontenible.

- No Remus. Se sientes mal porque desconfiaron de ustedes, no porque a mí me hubiera pasado algo. Se sientes culpables por haber cometido tremendo error de olvidarse de las cosas que han pasado juntos y que echaron por la borda al creer que no los ayudarían –dijo mirando a Remus –o que nos habían traicionado –dijo mirando a James –y es completamente normal porque si que metieron la pata.

- Si te hubiera pasado algo Sirius no me lo hubiera perdonado –dijo James.

- Sirius no te culpa de nada... de hecho me culpa a mi por irresponsable y por no haberme dado cuenta antes que estaba embarazada, pero no esta enojado, solo preocupado –dijo Jane más para si misma que para los dos hombres que estaban con ella.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacernos sentir mejor? –Pregunto Remus luego de unos largísimos minutos de silencio.

- Porque no hay razón para sentirse mal –dijo Jane tomando la mano de ambos –y no me vayan con eso de que podría haber muerto o les pegare un par de cachetadas a los dos –dijo sacándoles una a cada uno de ellos.

- El dudar de mi mejor amigo es algo que no puedo perdonarme tan fácil –dijo James apretando la mano de Jane.

- ¿Ahora crees en tus amigos? –Pregunto Jane a James.

- Ahora sí pero... –dijo James ante la mirada de ternura de Remus.

- Pues eso es lo que importa –dijo Jane volviendo su mirada a Remus -¿Y tu?

- Creo que el dudar de mis amigos, de quienes han hecho cosas increíbles solo por apoyarme es algo que jamás me perdonare –dijo Remus esquivando la mirada de James quien lo miraba tremendamente conmovido.

- ¿Estas arrepentido? –Pregunto Jane a lo que Remus sintió -¿Entonces porque te sigues lamentando?

- Porque las cosas no son tan fáciles como las planteas, Jane –dijo Remus –No es llegar y que te perdonen por algo así.

- James ¿Tu perdonaste a Remus por haber dudado de ustedes? –Pregunto Jane al chico de gafas a su lado quien asintió sin dudar –Remus ¿Tu perdonaste a James por haber dudado de ti? –Pregunto Jane a lo que el licántropo asintió de la misma manera que James -¿Entonces¿Cuál es el problema?

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles –dijo James un poco cansado.

- No son fáciles porque ustedes no quieren que sean fáciles –dijo Jane soltando la manos de los dos chicos para tomar sus barbillas y girarlas para que la mirara –Ambos se perdonaron las faltas que tuvieron, pero son ustedes los que no pueden perdonarse las fallas que tuvieron.

Los dos hombres la miraron atentamente como si con cada palabra hubiera sido leída desde sus corazones.

- Pero deben entender que todos cometemos errores –dijo Jane acariciando sus mejillas –Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos pero debemos sacar las cosas buenas de esas caídas y seguir adelante porque la vid va a tener muchas de esas caías y serán ellas las que nos harán crecer como personas. No el ser el menor amigo o el más comprensivo.

- Cuesta mucho ¿sabes? –Dijo James.

- Claro que cuesta. Todas las cosas en esta vida van a costar, pero esa es la gracia de todo, sino seria fácil –dijo Jane mientras los chicos estaban un poco más convencidos.

- Jane, tú sabías que esto iba a pasar ¿verdad? –Pregunto Remus de la nada.

- Mm... –dijo Jane simulando que no estaba muy segura de si sí o si no –la verdad es que... algo intuía.

- Por eso fuiste –dijo James con una sonrisa ante la actitud de su amiga.

- Sí –dijo Jane con una sonrisa –A mí me mandaron para remediar ciertos errores que se cometieron y que podrían repercutir en algún futuro.

- ¿Qué cosas más debemos saber para no equivocarnos? –Pregunto James con doble intención.

- No seas curioso Potter –dijo Jane haciendo reír a los dos hombres.

- Veo que las cosas están mejor –dijo Sirius asomando la cabeza.

- Oye aun no te felicitamos por nuestro sobrino –dijo James abrazando a Jane para luego darle un beso en la barriga.

- Felicidades niña bella –dijo Remus abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¡FELICIDADES! –Gritaron Meggan y Lily al entrar a la habitación antes de lanzarse a la cama de Jane para abrazarla.

- Oigan no exageren si todavía no nace –dijo Sirius sentándose con los chicos en un sillón que estaba contra la pared.

- No seas aguafiestas Sirius –dijo Meggan haciendo reír a los tres hombres.

- Oigan ¿no debe ir a otra parte¿Un lugar muy lejano? –Dijo Lily de manera significativa.

- ¿Sí como a la cafetería? –Dijo Jane sigu9endoles el juego a sus amigas.

- Esta bien, entendimos en mensaje –dijo James levantándose seguido de Remus y Sirius quien le lanzó un beso a Jane antes de irse.

- Creo que les hicimos un favor –dijo Meggan sentándose el lado de Jane y acomodándose en la almohada que sobraba.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Jane.

- Porque ese trío tiene que conversar –dijo Lily –igual que nosotras.

- Sí –dijo Meggan aferrándose al vientre de Jane haciéndola reír junto con Lily.

Pasados unos días el medimago dio de alta a Jane y esta puedo volver a sus rutinas normales pero ahora con Sirius pisándole los talones.

Ya pasados cuatro meses desde aquel incidente los ataques seguían como siempre solo que ahora eran cada vez en mayor cantidad, como ese día que estaban la gran mayoría de los aurors respondiendo al ataque que se había producido en la estación King's Cross pero Jane estaba recibiendo las lechuzas que mandaban los encargados para avisar de cómo estaba la batalla.

- Odio estar aquí –dijo Jane mientras leía otra de las lechuzas que llagan.

- Van a tener que acostumbrarte porque Sirius no va a dejar que pongas un pie ahí –dijo Liss quien había ido con el pequeño Matt para hacerle compañía ya que se había enterado del ataque y sabía que estaría en el ministerio bastante aburrida.

- Eso no es justo ¿sabes? Debo estar ahí como todos los demás –dijo Jane acomodando las cartas.

- Estas embarazada Jane –dijo Liss un poco cansada ya que llevaba diciéndoselo bastante rato –Deberías dar gracias que siquiera estas en el ministerio.

- Sirius es muy exagerado –dijo Jane bebiendo de un enorme vaso con jugo de Piña que se le había antojado.

- Jane, tus poderes se descontrolan, no puedes estar en la batalla porque tu y el bebe corren peligro –dijo Liss mientras Jane hacia pucheros –No querrás que le pase algo al bebe ¿Verdad?

- Claro que no –dijo Jane rindiéndose en el momento en que entraba otra lechuza diciendo que las cosas empeoraban y pedían ayuda.

- JEFE KORLANGS PIDE AYUDA –grito Jane levantándose y diriguiéndose a la oficina del encargado de los aurors quien llamó a varios de sus hombres y se fue al lugar.

- Oye esto no es bueno –dijo Liss levantándose con el pequeño en brazos.

- ¿Qué cosa no es buena? –Dijo Jane sin entender a que se refría.

- Esos chicos que salieron son la guardia del ministro y lo dejaron solo –dijo Liss mirando significativamente a Jane.

- Puede ser una trampa –dijo Jane girando sobre sus talones para ir al ascensor con Liss siguiéndola.

- No responden –dijo Jane apretando el botón para llamar el ascensor.

- Esto no tiene buena cara –dijo Liss apegada a Jane y mirando para todos lados.

Debemos avisarles para que manden a alguien a custodiar al ministro –dijo Jane devolviéndose al departamento pero en el camino todas las luces se apagaron haciendo que Liss chocara con Jane quien se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo para escuchar mejor.

- Ven, vamos por las escaleras –dijo Jane haciendo que Liss se agachara y que corriera lo más rápido posible hasta las escaleras y subían.

Llegaron al piso donde estaba la oficina del ministro que si estaba iluminada pero no había nadie.

Jane se acerco lentamente a la puerta de la oficina del ministro pero nuevamente todas las luces se apagaron y varios pasos se escucharon provenientes de las escaleras haciendo que aquella oscuridad se hiciera aun más aterradora...

Continuara...

* * *

**_Sigan leyendo, luego les dejo algunas lineas locas..._**


	42. Ataques y despedidas

Capítulo 42: Ataques y despedidas

- Oye esto no es bueno –dijo Liss levantándose con el pequeño en brazos.

- ¿Qué cosa no es buena? –Dijo Jane sin entender a que se refría.

- Esos chicos que salieron son la guardia del ministro y lo dejaron solo –dijo Liss mirando significativamente a Jane.

- Puede ser una trampa –dijo Jane girando sobre sus talones para ir al ascensor con Liss siguiéndola.

- No responden –dijo Jane apretando el botón para llamar el ascensor.

- Esto no tiene buena cara –dijo Liss apegada a Jane y mirando para todos lados.

- Debemos avisarles para que manden a alguien a custodiar al ministro –dijo Jane devolviéndose al departamento pero en el camino todas las luces se apagaron haciendo que Liss chocara con Jane quien se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo para escuchar mejor.

- Ven, vamos por las escaleras –dijo Jane haciendo que Liss se agachara y que corriera lo más rápido posible hasta las escaleras y subían.

Llegaron al piso donde estaba la oficina del ministro que si estaba iluminada pero no había nadie.

Jane se acerco lentamente a la puerta de la oficina del ministro pero nuevamente todas las luces se apagaron y varios pasos se escucharon provenientes de las escaleras haciendo que aquella oscuridad se hiciera aun más aterradora.

- Metete a la oficina –dijo Jane a Liss quien apretaba con fuerza al pequeño Matt en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Liss sin entenderle bien.

- Que te metas a la oficina del ministro –dijo Jane empujando a Liss y metiéndose ambas a la oficina.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunto el ministro un poco desconcertado por la repentina pregunta.

- Nos atacan señor ministro –dijo Liss con Matt en brazos.

- Fermaportus –dijo Hermione sellando la puerta mágicamente.

- ¿De que están hablando? –Pregunto el ministro acercándose a las dos mujeres -¿Donde están los aurors que custodian la puerta?

- Se fueron porque los ataques eran demasiados y necesitaban apoyo –dijo Liss.

- ¿Y una mujer embarazada y otra con un bebe me van a proteger? –Pregunto el ministro con sarcasmo y una risa burlona pero al sentir los hechizos rebotar en la puerta su expresión cambio totalmente.

- ¿Ahora nos cree? –Pregunto Jane con el mismo sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto el ministro.

- Debemos intentar avisar al exterior –dijo Jane colocando otros hechizos de protección a la puerta para amortiguar los hechizos lanzados desde el exterior.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? –Pregunto el ministro.

- ¿Usted alguna vez pasó por Hogwarts? –Pregunto Jane bastante sorprendida de la ignorancia del ministro.

- Manda un patronum a la estación –dijo Liss intentando calmar a Matt quien estaba increíblemente inquieto.

- Sí –dijo Jane girando al lado contrario para lazar el patronum –Expecto Patronum.

En el momento una nutria apareció en l oficina.

- Avísale a Sirius que estamos en peligro –dijo Jane a la nutria que comprendió y en cosa de segundos desapareció.

- Ahora solo nos queda aguantar hasta que ellos lleguen –dijo Jane no muy convencida.

- La puerta no va a soportar –dijo Liss aterrada

- ¿Estas segura que son mortífagos? –Pregunto el ministro temeroso.

- Los huelo a lo lejos –dijo Jane –Ojalá que esta puerta aguante o estamos muertos.

Esas palabras resonaron fuerte en la cabeza de Liss y del ministro, quienes estaban muy inquietos al igual que Jane quien intentaba mantenerse serena en tan delicada situación.

En la estación de King's Cross la batalla era ganada por los mortífagos quienes extrañamente para los aurors se estaban retirando a medida que iban pasando los minutos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto james escondida tras un pilar a Sirius quien estaba a la misma altura que él pero en el pilar contiguo.

- No tengo idea pero debe ser bueno porque se están yendo –dijo Sirius lanzando un par de hechizos.

En cosa de segundos desaparecieron gran cantidad de mortífagos quienes miraban con sonrisas extrañas a los aurors.

Casi todos los aurors llamados a la misión aparecieron en las afueras de la estación extrañados por la desaparición de los mortífagos.

- Esto puede ser alguna estrategia –dijo uno de los aurors que estaban en la guardia del ministro.

- ¿Ustedes que hacen acá? –Pregunto Remus mirando a los aurors.

- Necesitaban ayuda y vinimos a apoyar –dijo uno de los aurors como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Dejaron al ministro solo? –Pregunto James con las cejas alzadas para luego mirar a Remus y a Sirius pero este ultimo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a una esquina de la calle donde había una nutria.

Las cosas se le pasaban por mil en la cabeza hasta que en un momento apareció Jane en su mente. Ese era su patronum, eso significaba que estaba en peligro, pero ella estaba en el...

A Sirius el alma se le cayó al piso al entender lo que estaba sucediendo y sin esperar comenzó a gritar.

- ES UNA TRAMPA –dijo Sirius alzando la voz –DEBEMOS VOLVER AL MINISTERIO, LOS MORTÍFAGOS ESTAN AHÍ...

Todas las cosas encajaron para todos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezaron a desaparecer rumbo al ministerio.

La puerta estaba a punto de ceder. Los hechizos para fortalecerla ya casi eran rotos y no tenían más que hacer.

- Liss, cuando a puerta se abra te metes con Matt debajo del escritorio –dijo Jane mientras se alistaba –usted señor ministro va a tener que ayudarme con los mortífagos porque no podré sola.

- Por supuesto –dijo el ministro mientras una gota corría por su espalda la imaginarse la idea.

- Jane esto no va a resultar –dijo Liss arrodillada para poder esconderse cuando la puerta se abriera.

- Tu ocúpate de salir con Matt de aquí en cuanto puedas y no te preocupes por nosotros –dijo Jane agarrándose en vientre.

La puerta estaba a punto de ceder cuando los hechizos dejaron de chocar contra la puerta y una gran explosión se escucho afuera.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto Liss protegiendo a Matt.

- No los sé –dijo Jane mirando la cara de los dos –pero no debemos...

La puerta se abrió abrupta y brutalmente para dejar ver a un encapuchado de espaldas a ellos aparentemente defendiéndolos.

- Salgan –dijo la voz del desconocido.

Jane no dudo un segundo y agarro a Liss y a Matt para sacarlos de ahí seguidos del ministro. Cuando iban corriendo hacia las escaleras un rayo les paso rozando. Jane se giró a ver que sucedía con el descosido y lo vio de espalda a ellos sirviéndoles de escudo.

Liss y el ministro siguieron el camino por las escaleras pero Jane por estar preocupada de mirar al descosido y asegurarse de que estaba bien no se percato que uno de los mortífagos y la apuntaba con la varita.

Jane lo vio a la cara pero al ver salir el rayo corrió la vista y cerró los ojos. Lentamente sintió como caía pero nunca llegó el impacto contra el suelo porque antes de caer había quedado inconsciente.

Le pesaban los ojos tremendamente al igual que todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si hubiera dormido durante años y sin mover un solo músculo.

Intentó abrir los ojos con mucha dificultad y luego de varios intentos nos pequeños rayos la hicieron apretar los ojos fuertemente para repeler la luz. Sus sentidos estaban medios aturdidos pero lograba oír a gente a su alrededor y sentir una mano rozarle el vientre.

- Es una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo canuto –dijo la inconfundible voz de James.

- Sí pero creo que alguien más estuvo ahí –dijo la voz de Sirius a quien escuchaba mucho más cerca.

- Pero no había rastro de nadie más –dijo la voz de Lily también cerca de ellas.

- No lo sé, fue una percepción –dijo Sirius. Jane apretó los ojos para que no entrara luz en ellos cosa que Sirius percibió ya que de inmediato tomo su mano y se acercó a su oído –esta despertando.

- Amor –dijo Sirius cerca de su oído.

- ¿Dónde... donde estoy? –Dijo Jane abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Sirius, la mirada castaña de James y los hermosos ojos verdes de Lily quienes la miraban con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Estas en San Mungo, amor –dijo Sirius pasando su mano delicadamente por la mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunto Jane un poco aturdida.

- Eso mismo íbamos a preguntarte a ti –dijo James con las cejas alzadas –Cuando llegamos estabas inconsciente.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien... solo que estabamos en... ¿Donde esta Liss y Matt¿Están bien? –Pregunto Jane llevándose la mano al vientre de manera protectora.

- Los dos están bien pero Marcus se los llevo de inmediato después de que se aseguraron de que ambos estaban bien –dijo Lily sentada al final de la cama –estaba aterrado con la idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Liss y a Matt.

- Es entendible –dijo Jane mirando para cualquier lado pero la imagen del desconocido se podo en su mente -¿Dónde esta el desconocido que nos ayudo?

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto Sirius a su lado totalmente extrañado por la pregunta.

- El chico que nos ayudo a salir de la oficina del ministro –dijo Jane mirando como Sirius se giraba a mirar a James y a Lily.

- Jane, no había nadie cuando llegamos –dijo Lily –tu estabas recostada en el borde de las escaleras inconsciente y había un gran numero de mortífagos tirados en el piso de arriba pero nada más.

- Eso no es posible –dijo Jane intentado sentarse bien en la cama –Nosotros estabamos en la oficina del ministro encerrados para poder protegernos de los mortífagos que estaban fuera y de pronto alguien abrió la puerta y se puso como escudo para que pudiéramos salir.

- Cuando llegamos no había nadie Jane –dijo James totalmente extrañado.

- No creo que haya sido tan así –dijo Sirius –yo fui el primero en llegar arriba y puedo jurara que sentí a alguien desaparecer un segundo antes de que yo llegara.

- Eso no puede ser –dijo Lily.

- Les digo que sí –dijo Jane un poco irritada porque nadie le creía –incluso podría decirte que... que era la misma persona que me saco de la casa donde me había llevado Alexander.

- Pero no sabes quien fue el que te sacó –dijo Lily.

- No pero puedo asegurarte que es el mimo –dijo Jane pensando en las personas que pudieron haberlo hecho y llegando a la misma persona –Aunque no puede ser la persona que creo que es.

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto James.

- William –dijo la voz de Dumbledor desde la puerta -¿No es así Jane?

- William esta en Hogwarts –dijo Lily a los que James y Jane asintieron, no así Sirius quien se limitó a bajar la cabeza cosa que no paso desapercibida para Jane.

- ¿Lo sabías? –Pregunto Jane extrañada.

- Mamá se contactó conmigo para saber si yo lo tenía escondido –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa.

- ¿Escondido? –Pregunto Jane insinuándole que siguiera contándole.

- William escapó de casa porque traiciono a Voldemort –dijo Sirius pero al ver la cara de Jane se alisto a terminar el relato arriesgándose a las consecuencias que esto con llevara –William fue el que te saco de esa casa cuando Voldemort mando secuestrarte.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Pregunto Jane enfadada. Sirius solamente bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento pero no le sirvió de mucho a Jane.

- William no llego este año a Hogwarts –dijo Dumbledor para sacar a Sirius del aprieto –y tiene a todos los alidos de Voldemort tras él.

- ¿Y vino solamente para salvarnos? –Pregunto Jane sorprendida.

- Seguramente –dijo Dumbledor mirando a su sobrina – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, pero quiero salir de aquí –dijo Jane con cara de fastidio.

- Creo que debes quedarte aquí otro rato más para asegurar que el bebé esta bien –dijo Lily.

- Sí puede ser –dijo Jane mirando de reojo a Sirius quien no quería mirarla a la cara.

- Permiso señora Black –dijo un sanador que entro de improviso en la habitación –vengo a revisarla para poder darle el alta.

- Creo que será mejor que salgamos –dijo Dumbledor seguido de los demás.

El sanador se dedico a hacer su trabajo mientras los demás esperaban afuera.

- Debes estar tranquilo Sirius, Ya se le quitará el enfado –dijo James dándole ánimos a su amigo.

- Ojala –dijo Sirius sentándose en la silla más cercana.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron Meggan y Remus quienes estaban en el ministerio arreglando los embrollos que había causado esa oleada de ataques. Unos minutos después de que ellos llegaran el sanador salio de la habitación haciendo que Sirius se levantara como un resorte.

- Señor Black, su esposa esta en perfectas condiciones como pare volver a su casa pero le recomiendo que la mantenga alejada de las batallas hasta que el bebe nazca porque otra como esta y no la cuenta –dijo el sanador desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Sirius tenía intenciones de entrar a la habitación de Jane pero Lily se le adelanto y entro seguida de Meggan.

- Déjalas a ellas, quizás le quiten el enojo –dijo Remus quien se había enterado de lo sucedido.

- Eso espero –dijo Sirius mirando al director quien le devolvía una mirada de compasión.

Unos minutos mas tarde estaban todos en la ahora mansión Black acompañando a Sirius y Jane. Al llegar Guandy de les apareció con algo de nerviosismo haciendo varias reverencias pero al ver el rostro de Jane se detuvo.

- Señora tienen visitas. Llegaron unos minutos antes que ustedes –dijo la elfina haciéndolos pasar al salón donde estaban Marcus, Liss y el pequeño Matt.

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? –Preguntó Jane mirando directamente a Liss para luego cargar a su ahijado y sentarse con Sirius quien de inmediato comenzó a jugar con el pequeño.

- Bien, no te preocupes –dijo Liss tomando la mano de Marcus con nerviosismo.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto James.

- La verdad es que sí –dijo Marcus mirándolos a todos –Nos vamos.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos desconcertados.

- Me llevo a Liss y a Matt a un lugar seguro –dijo Marcus. Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy peligrosas y lo sucedido con Liss y Matt en el ministerio era razón suficiente como para que Marcus se los llevara de ahí.

- Pedí el traslado hoy mismo y me lo concedieron de inmediato así que me voy a Francia a la casa de mis abuelos –dijo Marcus apretando la mano de su esposa con fuerza.

- No te preocupes Marcus –dijo Remus luego de un largo silencio –Podemos entender perfectamente lo que siente y el que quieras proteger a tu familia.

- Tu puedes hacerlo, pero nosotros no así que te deseamos lo mejor del mundo –dijo James levantándose para abrazar al Slytherin.

- Liss –dijo Lily sentándose al lado de la chica quien no podía contener las lágrimas.

Jane al ver a la chica de esa forma le entrego el pequeño a Sirius y fue a sentarse con ellas seguida de Meggan quien se arrodillo frente a ellas. Los chicos al ver la escena decidieron salir para poder dejarlas a solas.

- Nunca pensé que tendríamos que separarnos de esta forma –dijo Liss mientras las gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Al salir de Hogwarts las cuatro sabíamos que las cosas se pondrían difíciles y que tendríamos que velar por nuestras familias primero –dijo Jane apretando la mano libre de Liss entre las suyas.

- Sí, pero en el fondo nunca pensé que de verdad sucedería –dijo la chica mirando a su amiga.

- Liss, ahora más que en nosotras debemos pensar en esas personitas que nos necesitan mucho –dijo Jane colcando su mano en su vientre.

- Jane tiene razón –dijo Meggan desde el suelo –el que te vayan tampoco significa que no tendremos contacto nuca más, para eso existen las lechuzas.

- Pero jamás será lo mismo –dijo Liss.

- Liss, te has enfrentado a cosas duras en esta vida y esta separación será una de esas pero no significa que te eches a morir por eso –dijo Liss con una de esas sonrisas que podían hacerte llegar al cielo –además no significa que nunca nos volveremos a ver.

Esas palabras se quedaron dando vueltas en la mente de Jane quien inconscientemente dejó que su mente pensara en las cosas que se venían por delante aun y que eran las más difíciles de todas.

- Pero ustedes estarán en peligro y quizás… -dijo Liss pero la tristeza no le dejó terminar.

- No pienses en eso –dijo Meggan.

- Pero es que puede suceder –dijo Liss con un hilo de voz.

- Claro que pueden suceder pero quizás no además todas prometimos que nuestra amistad llegaría más haya de la muerte y mientras entre nosotras no nos olvidemos jamás se romperá este lazó tan hermoso –dijo Jane para sorpresa de todas.

- Tienen razón pero necesitaba oírlo de ustedes porque suena más convincente –dijo Liss haciendo reír a sus amigas.

- ¿Cuando se irán? –Pregunto Lily.

- Mañana temprano, por eso vinimos ahora –dijo Liss levantándose –creo que es hora de decir adiós de verdad porque se hace tarde y… Matt debe ir a dormir.

- Pues bien –dijo Jane levantándose del sillón con ayuda de Lily y Meggan ya que con esa mansa ya le costaba un poco moverse con agilidad –debemos despedirnos.

- Las extrañaré a las tres –dijo Liss abrazando a su tres únicas y mejores amigas.

- Nosotras también –dijo Meggan besando su frente –y recuerda que nosotras estamos al alcance de una lechuza.

- Eso no lo olvidaré jamás –dijo Liss devolviéndole el beso a Meggan.

- Háblale a Matt de su tía Lily y dile que lo quiere mucho –dijo Lily despidiese de la misma manera que Meggan.

- Te lo juró. Le diré que es la chica más inteligente que ah pasado por Hogwarts –dijo Liss con una sonrisa.

- Y de mi parte dile a mi ahijado que le enviare un tremendo regalo todos loa años hasta que volvamos a vernos –dijo Jane abrazando a Liss para quedar cerca de su oído –Pase lo que pase no te atrevas a volver por nosotras. Debes quedarte segura donde estas porque las cosas no van a mejorar.

Liss al escuchar estas palabras se perturbo un poco pero entendió que era una advertencia de esas que hacía Jane y de las cuales no debían preguntar, así que se limito a asentir y a devolverles una sonrisa a todas.

- Creo que debemos irnos –dijo Marcus entrando con Matt en brazos seguido de los tres merodeadores.

- Sí –dijo Liss caminando hasta donde estaba su esposo y su hijo –cuídense mucho todos.

- Ustedes también –dijo Sirius pasando el brazo por el hombro de Jane para reconfortarla ya que sabía que la partida de Liss le dolía aunque también la aliviaba porque sabía que estaría segura ahí.

El matrimonio Michigan desapareció frente a sus ojos para marcharse a las tierras de Francia en busca de un poco de protección en ese Londres tan atestado de maldad.

- Creo que debemos irnos a descansar –dijo Lily aferrada al cuerpo de James.

- Creo exactamente lo mismo –dijo James aforrándose al cuerpo de su novia pero algo que recodo lo hizo mirar a Lily u susurrarle algo en el oído y que esta sonriera y volviera su mirada a sus amigos.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Remus al ver la reacción de los dos.

- Tenemos algo importante que informarles –dijo James mirando con una sonrisa a Lily.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Sirius impaciente.

- Pues… queríamos decirles que… nos casaremos el 11 de Septiembre –dijo Lily con una sonrisa que así le desfiguraba el rostro.

- Felicidades Cornamenta –dijo Sirius abrasando a su amigo del mismo modo en que Jane y Meggan abrazaban a Lily.

- Hasta que te decidiste Cornamenta –dijo Remus luego del abrazo de Sirius que fue bastante largo.

- Sí… creo que será bueno enlistar las filas de los casados –dijo James mirando significativamente a Meggan y Remus.

- No me mires así James –dijo Remus a modo de advertencia.

- No te miro como nada Lunático –dijo James abrazando a Remus mientras que todos reían por la presión para que los siguientes en casarse fueran Remus y Meggan.

- Pero deberían sentar cabeza de una buena vez –dijo Sirius mirado a su amigo.

- Ustedes preocúpense de sus matrimonios y déjennos a nosotros en paz mira que en uno de estos días podríamos darles una sorpresa –dijo Remus abrazando a Meggan quien lo miraba divertida.

- Eso –dijo Meggan haciendo reír a todos los presentes y olvidando por momentos la situación que se estaba viviendo en el mundo mágico.

Pasados unos minutos de festejo por el anuncio de James y Lily todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas dejando al matrimonio Black solo para que pudieran descansar.

Los dos estaban en la habitación preparándose en silencio para meterse a la cama y poder descansar de ese ajetreado día.

Sirius estaba esperando alguna queja de Jane por no haberle comentado lo de William pero a medida de que pasaban los minutos y no se escuchaba nada decidió preguntar él y arriesgarse a lo que viniera.

- Jane, quiero que sepas que si no te dije lo que William no era porque no confiara en ti, sino porque no quería que te preocuparas en vano –dijo Sirius mirando a Jane que estaba de espaldas a él pero que no emitía sonido alguno.

- Además las cosas con las que debes lidiar son bastantes como para que también tengas que lidiar con el que mi hermano esté…-

- Sirius no tienes que justificarte, ni pedir perdón –dijo Jane aun de espaldas a él –La verdad es que soy yo la que debo disculparme porque me comporte de una manera infantil por algo que no merecía la pena, además tu solo quieres protegerme.

- Mi niña –dijo Sirius sentándose más al centro de la cama para pasar una mano por la espalda de Jane.

Ella al sentir el contacto de Sirius se giró para quedar frente a él y mostrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales llevaba todo el día conteniendo.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? –Dijo Sirius atrayéndola para si y poder consolarla.

- Dios Sirius, sentí tanto miedo de morir –dijo Jane entre sollozos.

- Ya no te preocupes –dijo Sirius aforrándola con fuerza –Eso ya pasó y no volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

- Fue horrendo sentir al bebé como se movía aterrado por mis nervios –dijo Jane aforrándose al cuerpo de Sirius quien no esperaba escuchar esas palabras.

- Jane, Todo fue una trampa y no puedes cambiar eso, pero ahora estas aquí conmigo y a salvo tú y nuestro bebé –dijo Sirius limpiando el rostro de Jane con sus manos quien en agradecimiento le regalo una hermosa sonrisa –además los bebes sientes lo mismo que las madres.

- Gracias por estar conmigo siempre –dijo Jane abrazando a Sirius con fuerza recibiendo lo mismo de su esposo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer amor de mi vida –dijo Sirius destapando la ama para que ambos pudieran meterse dentro.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y abrazados mientras que Sirius pasaba sus manos por el vientre de Jane haciendo que esta se calmara y pudiera conciliar el sueño, pero todo el trabajo logrado se vio echado por tierra por la patada del bebé, cosa que despertó a Jane un poco sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius preocupado.

- El bebé pateo –dijo Jane llevando las manos de Sirius a su vientre para que pudiera sentirlo.

- Dios, se está moviendo –dijo Sirius emocionado.

- Sí, parece que le gusta que le hagas cariño –dijo Jane acurrucándose en los brazos de Sirius para estar más protegida.

- Mi hijo es igual de regalón que su madre –besado la frente de Jane.

- Nuestro hijo va a ser el mejor hijo del mundo –dijo Jane cerrando los ojos para sentir tanto las caricias de Sirius como los movimientos de su hijo.

- ¿Crees que sea niño? –Pregunto Sirius con ilusión.

- Creo que sí –dijo Jane sin si quiera pensar, solo sintiendo lo que su instinto materno le decía.

- Y ¿Cómo le pondremos? –Pregunto Sirius.

- No lo sé… yo quería que tu eligieras el nombre –dijo Jane.

- Mm… yo quiero que se llamé Izar Black –dijo Sirius con voz soñadora.

- Te encantan los nombres de estrellas ¿verdad? –dijo Jane divertida al ver la actitud de su esposo.

- Sí –dijo Sirius recontándose un poco más en la cama con Jane recostada sobre él –pero ahora vamos a descansar mira que tú e Izar necesitan descansar.

- Bueno –dijo Jane acurrucándose para entrar en ese sueño reparador que necesitaba.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos bastante rápido pensando en su hijo y en las que quedaban por venir pero que a pesar de todo tenían la esperanza de vivir juntos…

Continuara…

* * *

**_Bien, aqui estámos otra vez, con otro par de capitulos, espero que los hayan disfrutado miren que quedan muy pocos. Para quienes queran saber, quedarn tres capitulos,no tiene epilogo asi que llego directo al final...  
Ahora quiero agradecer lso reviews: Fran Ktrin Black, Hermy Evans, Amaia y Valiitha_**

Un beso para todos y espero estar finalizando este ff la proxima semana al igual que mi otro ff "Recessum Tempus" asi que quieren tambien lo leen, esten atentos...  
Cuidense mucho y que Dios los bendiga  


**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	43. ¡Como pasa el tiempo!

Capítulo 43¡Como pasa el tiempo!

Eran mediados del mes de Junio y el embarazo de Jane llevaba ya cinco meses y medio, cosa que se veía en la pansita redonda y cada vez más abultada que lucia.

La fecha exacta era 23 de Junio y era su primer aniversario de matrimonio. Jane estaba bastante enfadada ese día ya que Sirius ni siquiera se había despedido en la mañana y se había ido al ministerio donde ella no ponía un pie desde el último incidente con los mortífagos y por estricta especificación del sanador, medida que Sirius acataba al pie de la letra.

- Señora ¿Quiere que le traiga el desayuno? –Pregunto Guandy desde la puerta.

- No Guandy, no te preocupes –dijo Jane concentrada en la lectura de su libro.

- El señor me pidió que vigilara sus comidas y que usted no se saltara ninguna de ellas –dijo Guando terminando de entrar a la habitación.

- Guandy es que no tengo hambre, la verdad ni siquiera estoy de humor para aguantar las medidas de Sirius… ni siquiera se acordó de nuestro primer aniversario –dijo Jane con los ojos empañados.

- Señora piense en el bebé. El no comer le hace mal –dijo Guandy dando en el punto débil de Jane.

- Esta bien, pero no le digas nada de esto a Sirius –dijo Jane resignada cosa que Guandy celebro con una sonrisa y un asentimiento cortes antes de desaparecer a buscar el desayuno.

- ¡Sirius!... ¡¡Sirius!!... ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! –Grito Lily desde el otro lado del pasillo al moreno quien no se había percatado que lo llamaban.

- ¿Qué sucede Lily? –Pregunto Sirius llegando hasta su compañera.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Lily dudosa y con un pergamino y una cajita en la mano.

- Sí, tranquila, toda va a salir bien –dijo Sirius recibiendo el pergamino y la caja.

- Si tu lo dices –dijo Lily mirándolo resignada –Aquí esta el pergamino para que se lo envíes y del resto me encargo yo.

- Bien, solo avísale a Cornamenta para que no se vaya de boca –dijo Sirius preocupado.

- No te preocupes, James ya sabe y me ayudara a encubrirte –dijo Lily –Lo que te advierto es que llegues antes del anochecer mira que James y yo debemos ir a cenara la casa de sus abuelos.

- Claro, no te preocupes además con la ayuda de Guandy las cosas me van a salir bien rápidas –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa –Solo recuerda que deben hacer que vaya a la terraza a las 9.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado –dijo Lily –A lo olvidaba, Remus y Meggan te mandan toda la suerte.

- ¿Cuando vuelven? –Pregunto Sirius guardando las cosas en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- La próxima semana creo –dijo Lily.

- Bueno, yo me voy para poder terminar esto y salir temprano –dijo Sirius despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja futura esposa de su hermano del alma.

La mañana había pasado lenta y aburrida en la casa de lo Black Dumbledor y Jane daba vueltas como león enjaulado en su habitación mientras destrozaba una margarita blanca.

- Señora, ya esta servido el almuerzo –dijo Guandy apareciendo nuevamente por la puerta.

- Bajo de inmediato –dijo Jane girando sobre sus talones para dejar la flor o lo que quedaba de ella en el tarro de la basura pero antes de hacerlo se giro y detuvo a su elfina antes que desapareciera -¿Estas segura que Sirius no dijo nada antes de irse o si ah enviado una lechuza o ah aparecido?

- No señora, el señor solo desapareció temprano en la mañana sin siquiera desayunar –dijo Guando desapareciendo por completo.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Jane tirando la flor al suelo –Esto no se lo voy a perdonar jamás… ¿Cómo puede olvidar nuestro primer aniversario de matrimonio?... Ya va a ver, lo voy a mandar a dormir fuera como un el perro pulgoso que es –reclamo antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Ceno todo lo que le pusieron en la mesa excusándose en que al estar enojada le bajaban todas las ganas de comer. Guandy no protesto para nada y le servía todo lo que ella quería. Después de almorzar Jane se fue a la que se suponía era la habitación de su hijo y saco una caja aun envuelta con ayuda de su varita y se le llevo a su habitación.

Desenvolvió la caja y saco las cosas de su contenido. Estaba lleno de cosas para bebé, desde ropa hasta sonajas y juguetitos de plásticos que al apretarlos sonaban.

Jane los miraba con algo de nostalgia acariciando su vientre. Casi toda la ropa era de niño y algunas cosas eran de color blanco. Las miraba llena de nostalgia y con pena al recordar que el padre de su hijo no se había acordado de algo tan importante para ellos.

Las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos y pedían a gritos salir. Ella sabía que estaba muy sensible por lo del embarazo pero eso no quitaba el estar muy dolida con Sirius por esa falta de delicadeza.

Con esas cosas en su mente se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Guandy la escuchaba desde el otro lado con el corazón apretado, pero no puedo hacer mucho ya que la puerta sonó avisando que alguien había llegado.

La elfina llego hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja con su prometido quienes la saludaron con una sonrisa.

- Hola Guandy, vinimos a ver a Jane –dijo Lily.

- Que bueno que llegaron señores, la señora esta llorando en su habitación –dijo Guandy preocupada.

- ¿Sirius no se ah aparecido? –Pregunto James recibiendo una negativo por parte de la elfina –Bueno, entonces vamos a verla.

- ¿Quieren que les suba algo? –Pregunto la elfina.

- Unos jugos de calabaza, eso seguro que le sube el animo –dijo Lily desapareciendo escaleras arriba junto con James.

Llegaron a la habitación de Jane y escucharon los llantos de su amiga. Lily miró a James un poco preocupada antes de abrir.

- Jane –dijo Lily entrando a la habitación seguida de James. La pelirroja se acerco y la abrazo sin siquiera preguntarle las razones de su llanto –Tranquilízate mi niña.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto James sentándose el otro lado de ella.

- Ese idiota de marido que tengo –dijo Jane secándose las lágrimas pero era imposible con todas las que corrían por su rostro –Se olvido de nuestro primer aniversario James.

- ¿Estas jugando? –Pregunto James con las cejas alzadas –Ese Canuto no tiene remedio.

- Claro que tiene remedio y YO se lo daré –dijo Jane levantándose muy enfadada cosa que susto a James y Lily.

- Jane creo que deberías esperar a hablar con él primero antes de tomar una decisión precipitada –dijo Lily mirando como su amiga salía del baño.

- Y ¿Qué excusa puede tener para aso? A menos que le hayan borrado la memoria nada vale –dijo Jane con el ceño fruncido.

- Deberías darle el beneficio de la duda por lo menos –dijo James.

- Lo dices porque eres su amigo –dijo Jane.

- No, lo digo porque lo conozco y sé que debe de haber tenido un motivo muy serio para olvidar algo tan importante para los dos –dijo James viendo como Jane analizaba sus palabras y luego volvía a fruncir el ceño.

- Seguro que él los mandó para intentar calmar la que le espera esta noche –dijo Jane girándose. James se puso un poco nerviosa pero Lily ágilmente los saco del embrollo.

- Te equivocas Jane. Nosotros vinimos a verte porque tenemos la tarde libre. Hoy en la tarde vamos a ir a cenar con los abuelos de James y nos vinimos antes pero vimos a Sirius en la oficina muy ocupado con uno de los nuevos ataques y nos imaginamos que estabas sola, por eso vinimos –dijo Lily con tranquilidad.

- Lo siento –dijo Jane apenada con sus dos amigos –De verdad no quise ser grosera con ustedes.

- No te preocupes, estas enojada y no tenías con quien desquitarte –dijo Jame recordando algo. Saco unos paquetes de su bolsillo y los dejo sobre la cama donde estaban sentados, sacó su varita y los hizo agrandar –Te trajimos unos regalos.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Jane como una niña pequeña y sentándose nuevamente en la cama para ver lo que le habían traído sus amigos.

- Sí, esto es para ti y los otros pare el bebé –dijo James colocando la mano en el vientre de Jane donde el bebé parecía haber entendido que tenía regalos para él, ya que se movía bastante

- Sí amor, nos trajeron regalos –dijo Jane a su panza y pasando las manos sobre él, cosa que enterneció mucho a James e hizo a Lily reír.

Jane abrió los regalos para el bebé primero y se encontró con una escoba de juguete y en otra caja enorme veía un perro negro, un ciervo y un lobo de peluche cosa que enterneció muchísimo a Jane.

- Son para que siempre este con sus tíos –dijo James con una enorme sonrisa –Intente buscar una rata para Peter pero no encontré –dijo algo apenado.

- No te preocupes –dijo Jane "mejor así" dijo Jane en su mente " no quiero que esa rata traidora tenga nada que ver con mi hijo"

- ¿Te gustaron? –Pregunto Lily.

- Me encantaron –dijo Jane con una sonrisa sincera.

- Ahora abre el tuyo –dijo James entregándole una caja blanca. Jane la abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso vestido blanco, recogido en el busto y totalmente suelto en la parte de abajo para que no le molestara la pancita.

- Esta hermoso –dijo Jane levantándose y colocándolo sobre su cuerpo –Gracias chicos esta hermoísimo.

- Que bueno que te gustara –dijo Lily.

- Tengo una idea –dijo James llamando la atención de las dos mujeres presentes –Para darle una lección a ese Canuto irresponsable ¿Por qué no te vas a cenar con nosotros y lo dejas solo?

- Sí, buena idea –dijo Lily apoyando a James -¿qué te parece Jane?

- No sé si sea buena idea. Ustedes van a estar en familia y yo no tengo nada que estar haciendo ahí –dijo Jane bajando la cabeza.

- Pero que dices. Tú eres mi hermana pequeña igual que lo eres para Lily y si te estoy invitando es porque no hay problema –dijo James acercándose a Jane para poder abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

- Esta bien –dijo Jane resignada.

- Ahora vamos a dejar todas estas cosas en la habitación de Izar y nos quedamos ordenando un poco –dijo Lily levantándose de la cama para llegar donde estaba su amiga.

- Esta bien –dijo Jane y las dos se fueron y dejaron a James cargando las cosas.

- Oigan podrían ayudarme –dijo James con todas las cosas a cuestas.

- Para eso eres hombre –dijo Lily entre risas.

Los tres pasaron toda la tarde ordenando las cosas de la habitación del bebé, entre las bromas de James y los jugos de calabaza que traía Guandy que lograron subirle el ánimo a Jane.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando una lechuza que James reconoció como una del ministerio entro por la ventana y se poso frente a Jane. Ella sacó la carta y le layo. A medida que pasaba línea tras línea comenzaba a ponerse roja de rabia hasta llevar a romper la carta.

- ¿De quien era Jane? –Pregunto James preocupado.

- De Sirius, diciendo que no venía a cenar porque tenía mucho trabajo y que llegaría tarde –dijo Jane con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Jane, Ya deja de pensar en eso y deja de hacerte mala sangre –dijo Lily levantándose al igual que James para acercarse a ella.

- Mira, hagamos algo –dijo James –Nosotros nos vamos a ir para poder arreglarnos y vendremos por ti a las 9.

- Esta bien –dijo Jane intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

- Nos esperas en la terraza y nosotros nos apareceremos ahí y luego nos vamos a la casa de los abuelos de James –dijo Lily a lo que Jane asintió.

- Bien. Ahora nosotros nos vamos y tu te arreglas para cuando vengamos a buscarte OK? –Dijo James sacándole una sonrisa a Jane –nos vemos mas tarde.

- Vale –dijo Jane viendo como sus dos amigos desaparecían. Ella se fue a su habitación y con un movimiento de varita arreglo todo el desorden. Se metió al baño y se dio un largo baño de espumas.

Estuvo ahí cerca de una hora y luego se fue envuelta en una toalla a la habitación donde se colocó el vestido nuevo que le habían regalado los chicos. Se maquillo un poco y se dejo caer el cabello ondulado por los hombros dándole un toque totalmente exquisito.

Bajo hasta la planta baja para buscar a Guandy y decirle que se iba a casa de James. Fue directo a la cocina donde la encontró afanada limpiando una mancha que tenía el suelo.

- Guandy –dijo Jane para llamar su atención. Al hacerlo la elfina corrió donde estaba Jane para escucharla –Voy a casa de James a cenar. Si llega Sirius no le digas donde fui, solo dile que regresare tarde y que no me espere.

- Sí señora –dijo Guandy viéndola salir de la cocina a la puerta.

Ya eran las 9 cuando Jane comenzó a caminar hasta la terraza tranquilamente. Esperaba encontrarse con los chicos en el camino pero no había nadie aun. Se acerco lentamente hasta la terraza para sentarse a esperar pero al llegar se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio.

El lugar que siempre estaba bien iluminado con una luz central ahora solo era iluminado por unas velas rojas que flotaban en los barandales del amplio lugar. El resto estaba con varios cojines pequeños tirados en las orillas y seis cojines grandes alrededor de una mesa baja donde había un arreglo de rosas rojas en el centro acompañados de una botella en un tarro con hielo y dos copas alrededor.

Jane se acerco lentamente bastante sorprendida pero antes de que llegara a la mesa una voz grave y seductora a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse y girar al aparente recién llegado.

- ¿Me haría el tremendo honor de acompañarme en esta velada especial amada mía? –Dijo Sirius parado frente a ella e iluminado tenuemente por la luz de las velas.

Jane estaba atónita al verlo así. Vestía una camisa blanca al igual que sus pantalones y estaba completamente descalzo. Llevaba el cabello mojado que le deba un toque bastante sexy pero no le mojaba los hombros por lo que parecía todo un ángel.

- Sirius... ¿Qué...¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Jane después de que las palabras se le amontonaran en la boca sin salir ninguna.

- Esto, es por nuestro primer aniversario –dijo Sirius acercándose con una rosa en la mano –Feliz aniversario mi amor –dijo antes de besarla y entregarle una rosa roja.

- Pensé... pensé que lo habías olvidado –dijo Jane recibiendo el beso y la rosa con bastante agrado.

- Jamás olvidaría el día en que me transforme en el hombre más dichoso de la tierra –dijo Sirius tomándola delicadamente por la cintura para poder besarla sus labios delicadamente, rozándolos con un cuidado único.

- Espera, Lily y James iban a venir por mí –dijo Jane separándose de los exquisitos labios de Sirius quienes la estaban llevando a los lugares más hermosos que existieran.

- Jame y Lily no van a aparecer –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa –Todo lo prepare yo, ellos solo me ayudaron a atraerte hasta acá.

- Eres un tramposo –dijo Jane con falso enfado –Me hiciste llorar a propósito.

- Amor, nuca quise hacerte llorar –dijo Sirius visiblemente afligido –Me fui temprano en la mañana para que no me preguntaras nada y no echar a perder lo que té tenia preparado, pero cuando James me dijo que estabas llorando casi dejo todo tirado y me aparecía a tu lado para explicarte pero Guandy me dijo que se encargaría de todo y que no me preocupara.

- No te preocupes amor, con esto están todas las cosas pagadas –dijo Jane pasando las manos por su cuello haciendo que Sirius la rodeara por la cintura.

- Te juro que esto es solo el principio de una noche que no olvidaremos jamás –dijo Sirius tomándola en sus brazos para caminar con ella hasta los cojines grandes que estaban alrededor de la mesa y colocándola cuidadosamente sobre uno de ellos para luego sentarse al lado.

- Ahora vamos a brindar por nuestro primer años de casado y que ojalá sean muchos –dijo Sirius después de destapar la botella y derramar su contenido en las dos copas y entregándole una a ella –Por nosotros dos, amor.

Jane llevaba la copa para chocarla con la de Sirius pero antes de hacerlo una fuerte patada en el vientre le hizo recordar que ahora no eran dos, sino, tres.

- Creo que no le gusto que se olvidaran de él –dijo Jane llevándose una mano a vientre.

- Por supuesto, como puedo olvidar al pequeñito más importante de mi vida –dijo Sirius besando el vientre de Jane para volver a alzar la copa –Por mi amada esposa, mi hijo y por mí. Por ser mí familia perfecta.

Los dos bebieron de sus copas y se dedicaron a conversar de las cosas que habían hecho en el día para poder llegar a ese momento.

Luego de unos minutos Sirius hizo aparecer la cena y se dedicaron a comer entre mimos, besos y caricias.

Ya pasada la cena ambos estaban tirados en el césped sobre unos cojines mirando las estrellas.

- Este es el regalo más hermoso que pudiste haberme dado –dijo Jane recostada sobre el pecho de Sirius quien se dedicaba a pasar sus manos suavemente sobre el vientre de su esposa como siempre le había gustado hacer.

- Aun me quedan un par de regalos –dijo Sirius metiendo su mano en su bolsillo para sacar una caja negra de terciopelo y ponérsela a Jane enfrente.

- ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Jane curiosa.

- Ábrelo y lo averiguaras –dijo Sirius divertido al ver la reacción de su esposa.

Al abrirlo se encontró con un colgante con las iniciales de ambos en una rosa de oro.

- Es... hermosa –dijo Jane sacándola de la caja para poder apresiarla mejor. La tomó de la punta de la cadena y la dejó caer. Sirius al verla de esa forma la tomo y la desabrocho para poder colocársela a ella en el cuello. La colocó con sumo cuidado y se dedico a verla en el cuello de Jane por unos segundos.

- Sirius muchas gracias –dijo Jane abrazándola para luego besarlo.

- Eso es lo mínimo que te mereces amor –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Bueno pues yo no me eh olvidado de ti tampoco –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a Sirius.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Sirius curioso al verla levantarse del césped.

- Te tengo un regalo muy especial –dijo Jane estirándole una mano para que se levantara y le tomara a mano. Al hacerlo caminaron hasta lo que parecía el garaje. Se quedaron parados fuera y Jane se giro para quedar frente a Sirius.

- Ahora debes cerrar los ojos –dijo Jane tapándole los ojos con sus manos.

- Esta bien pero apresúrate porque soy muy curioso –dijo Sirius entre risas.

Jane con la mano libre la estiro para tras y con una movimiento de varita hizo que una capa de invisibilidad hiciera aparecer el regalo más anhelado de Sirius.

Jane le quito las manos a Sirius de los ojos y se colocó a un lado de él para poder ver su reacción.

- Ya. Ahora puedes abrirlos –dijo Jane viendo como lentamente Sirius abría los ojos y podía ver con ellos uno enorme motocicleta negra con la cual había soñado desde que era niño.

- Por dios –dijo Sirius acercándose lentamente como temiendo que fuera un sueño –Jane... es... es increíble.

- ¿Te gusta? –Pregunto Jane con una sonrisa.

- ¿Gustarme? Gustarme es poco... me encanta –dijo Sirius caminando hasta Jane para tomarla y hacerla girar en el aire –Eres maravillosa.

- Solo quería darte algo que no olvidaras jamás –dijo Jane una vez Sirius la había bajado.

- Me iría a dar una vuelta ahora mismo –dijo Sirius mirando la motocicleta.

- Anda –dijo Jane tranquilamente.

- No puedo, aun no termino de darte mis regalos –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella para aferrarla a su cuerpo por la cintura –Aun debo darte el mejor de los regalos.

- ¿A sí? Pues que estas esperando –dijo Jane seductoramente antes de que Sirius la tomara en sus brazos y comenzara a caminar hasta la terraza.

- ¿En la terraza? –Pregunto Jane extrañada.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? –Pregunto Sirius deteniéndose antes de entrar a la terraza.

- Me sentiría más cómoda –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius coquetamente.

- Sus deseos son ordenes –dijo Sirius y desapareciendo con un fuerte "crac" para aparecerse en su habitación donde la posó lenta y cuidadosamente en la cama para luego colocándose sobre ella sin quitar su vista de esos labios que lo volvían loco.

- Voy a hacer que recuerdes este aniversario toda a vida –dijo Sirius posando sus labios sobre los de ella lenta y tranquilamente mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar el cierre del vestido para deshacerse de esa molesta prenda que le impedía poseer a su esposa como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Al hacerlo y después de deshacerse de todas las prendas los dos amantes se entregaron a ese amor que sentían y que los hacía delirar y gemir de placer consumando un año de matrimonio que los consolidaría como una pareja estable hasta el resto de sus vidas.

Ya había amanecido y Sirius había despertado por la costumbre de levantarse temprano para ir al ministerio, cosa que ese día no haría ya que había pedido el día libre.

Estaba contemplando a Jane dormir placidamente cubierta simplemente por las sabanas que dejaban al descubierto su pancita que cada día estaba más y más grande. No se cansaba de mirar y de pensar de cuantas cosas se abría librado de no ser por la llegad de Jane a su vida.

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en un par de horas en las cuales Sirius se dedicaba a jugar con el cabello de Jane, acariciarle el vientre o simplemente observarla.

En eso estaba cuando el sonido de algo contra el vidrio de la ventana hecho a perder ese momento tan agradable.

Se levanto con cuidado y abrió la ventana con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su esposa, cosa que no le importo a la lechuza que comenzó a ulular desesperada porque le quitara la carta de la pata de una buena vez para poder irse.

Los ruidos despertaron a Jane quien se extraño de los ululares de la lechuza y se sentó en la cama para ver que sucedía.

- ¿Carta a estas horas? –Pregunto Jane no muy segura de la hora que era.

- Sí y parece que es de alguien quien quiere toda nuestra atención –dijo Sirius molesto.

- Pues quítale la carta de una vez para poder sabes que sucede –dijo Jane algo preocupada ya que estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Sirius le quito la carta a la lechuza y esta desapareció de inmediato por la ventana aumentando la preocupación de Jane. Su esposo leyó la carta relativamente rápido y a medida que pasaba las líneas iba frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto asustada.

- Es de James –dijo Sirius dejando de leer la carta –Anoche sufrieron un ataque en casa de sus abuelos. Mataron a sus abuelos.

- Por dios –dijo Jane aterrada.

- Debo ir con él –dijo Sirius como disculpándose.

- Yo voy contigo –dijo Jane levantándose de la cama.

- No Jane, tu no debes ir –dijo Sirius mientras abría el armario para poder sacar su ropa.

- Sirius no voy a pelear, voy a ver como están James y Lily para poder estar tranquila –dijo Jane caminado hasta el mismo armario para poder sacar su ropa también.

- Esta bien pero en cuanto estés segura de cómo están te vienes a la casa para estar mas tranquilo –dijo Sirius a regañadientes a lo que Jane asintió.

Los dos estuvieron listos en cosa de minutos y se fueron al misterio por la red flu. Al llegar se dirigieron de inmediato al departamento de aurors para poder hablar con James ya que les había dicho que estaría ahí junto con Lily.

- James –dijo Sirius a su amigo al verlo de espaldas conversando con otros aurors y al lado de Lily.

- Sirius –dijo James girándose para luego llegar hasta él y darle el abrazo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

- James ¿Cómo están? –Dijo Jane después de saludar a Lily.

- No muy bien –dijo James con seriedad –Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido y… no estoy seguro de nada, estoy bastante confundido.

- Ahora debes estar tranquilo James –dijo Jane pasando la mano por su rostro.

- Vamos a sentarnos James –dijo Sirius caminando con James hasta unas sillas que estaban cerca.

Jane y Lily decidieron quedarse ahí y poder dejarlos solos para que conversaran en confianza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Lily? –Pregunto Jane cuando los chicos se fueron.

- Hay Jane, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que todo se hace muy confuso ahora –dijo Lily caminando por uno de los pasillos –Estábamos cenando con los abuelos de James cundo las ventanas explotaron. Los mortífagos comenzaron a entrar por la ventana y luego… luego aparecido Voldemort por la puerta del comedor.

- ¿Voldemort? –Pregunto Jane sorprendida.

- Sí. Nosotros en un comienzo comenzamos a deshacernos de los mortífagos y Voldemort no pareció interesado en meterse pero luego hizo que todos se detuvieran y se paró frente a nosotros. Comenzamos a luchar contra él y cuando nos descuidamos atacaron todos sus seguidores a los abuelos de James. Voldemort nos dejo a un lado y antes que pudiéramos hacer algo los mató –dijo Lily intentando recordar todo lo sucedido.

- Se enfrentaron a Voldemort –dijo Jane pensando en las palabras dichas por Lily -¿Es la primera vez que se enfrentan ambos con él?

- Sí –dijo Lily extrañada -¿Por que lo preguntas?

- … -Jane pareció no escuchar a Lily en un comienzo –Por nada… no te preocupes.

A Lily le pareció bastante extraña la actitud de Jane pero prefirió no preguntar nada más ya que las cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior la habían dejado bastante afectada como para agregar mas preocupaciones que a lo mejor no tenían ningún sentido.

Sirius se llevó a James y Lily a su casa para que pudieran estar tranquilos ya que James se encontraba bastante afectado por lo sucedido.

Los dos se quedaron ahí bastantes días ya que la casa había sido destruida luego que ellos casi por milagro lograran escapar de la mansión Potter. Luego de poder recoger todas sus cosas los dos comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde volver a instalarse y seguir con sus vidas pero por recomendación de Dumbledor, el futuro matrimonio Potter se quedo en casa de Sirius y Jane por lo menos hasta que esta ultima diera a luz a su primogénito.

Las semanas pasaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el mes de agosto. Las reuniones de la orden se hicieron cada vez mas frecuentes ya que luego del asesinato de los abuelos de James los ataques se hicieron más frecuentes.

Por desgracia para Jane, el tiempo se le iba acortando y debía encontrar una solución para cambiar uno de los episodios más importantes de la historia del mundo mágico. Su problema era que tras el ataque de Voldemort a casa de los Potter, donde se produjo el primero de los tres enfrentamientos de los que hablaba la profecía, tanto James como Lily se habían vuelto mucho mas activos en las misiones y era cosa de tiempo para que los tres enfrentamiento se llevaran a cabo y con ello, que el tiempo que poseía Jane, pasara mucho mas rápido…

Continuara…

* * *

**_Uyuy... que puedo decir, nos vmaos acercando a la recta final... el siguiente es el penultimo capitulo asi que disfrutenlo..._**


	44. Un sí, un no, un hijo

Capítulo 44: Un sí, un no, un hijo.

Las semanas pasaron bastante rápido y la quincena de agosto pasó casi volando.

Jane hace días llevaba sintiendo que el vientre se le recogía y unas punzadas de dolor aparecían en la parte baja como augurio de que pronto daría a luz luego de haber cumplido ya los ocho meses de embarazo.

La situación de James y Lily era algo que le había rondado en la cabeza bastante tiempo y solo llegaba a una sola conclusión que no le gustaba para nada "O les contaba a los dos lo que les deparaba el futuro o dejaba las cosas como estaban y dejaba que la historia siguiera su curso", ya que la opción de hacer algo ella sola era imposible porque tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, las cuales no estaba dispuesta a dar y menos a cualquiera, estaba pensando seriamente en decirles la verdad aunque también quedaba la opción de dejar que las cosas sucedieran pero estaba casi descartada por completo.

Por ahora solo podía pensar y analizar las situaciones ya que no quería adelantarse a los hechos y cambiar algo, además de alterarlos, a ellos, en esos días en que estaba tan cerca su boda y alterarse ella misma al no sabes que hacer. Prefirió esperar y dejar que por lo menos el pequeño Harry fuera engendrado para ver como se deban las cosas y poder tomar la decisión.

- Jane, deberías decirle a Sirius las molestias que has estado sintiendo para que por lo menos este preparado si es que el parto se adelanta –dijo Lily mientras terminaban de guardar el alto de ropa para el pequeño Izar que habían recibido y comprado.

- Lo sé, pero sabes como es de exagerado Sirius, es capaz de ir a dejarme al hospital hasta porque me quiebro una uña –dijo Jane cerrando un cajón.

- Te entiendo pero es mejor aguantar eso a correr peligro a que no estés acompañada cuando te vengan las contracciones –dijo Lily nuevamente.

- Pero si casi nunca estoy sola. Siempre hay alguien en la casa –dijo Jane.

- Lo sé pero Sirius igual se preocupa y todos los días me dice que cualquier cosa le avise de inmediato –dijo Lily saliendo con su amiga del dormitorio del pequeño.

- Bueno. Prometo que esta noche hablare con él –dijo Jane resignada.

- Oye, cambiando de tema ¿Has sabido algo de Peter? –Pregunto Lily haciendo que a Jane se le revolviera el estomago.

- La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea –dijo Jane "y no me interesa" dijo mentalmente.

- Es que últimamente no ah asistido a las reuniones de la orden –dijo caminando tras su amiga.

- Quizás mi tío le encargo una misión –dijo Jane de la nada haciendo que Lily riera un poco.

- Perdona que diga esto pero eso lo creo muy improbable –dijo Lily bajando las escaleras.

- Yo también pero lo dije por decir algo –dijo Jane divertida –Hay

- ¿Qué¿Sucede algo con el bebe? –Pregunto Lily asustada.

- Fue otra contracción, pero ya pasa… hay –dijo nuevamente Jane llevándose la mano al vientre y encordándose.

- Sí claro, como no –dijo Lily ayudando a su amiga a caminar hasta la sala y poder recostarla en el sillón –No me interesa lo que pienses pero voy a mandara Guandy para que vaya a buscar a Sirius porque o sino va a matarme.

- Está bien –dijo Jane quedando recostada en el sillón.

- Guandy, necesito que vayas por Sirius y le digas que se venga a casa porque Jane tiene contracciones –dijo Lily a la elfina quien de inmediato desapareció.

La pelirroja volvió con su amiga y se quedó con ella mientras pasaban los dolores paulatinamente como había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores.

De repente por la chimenea aparecieron Sirius y James bastante asustados. El primero se acerco rápidamente a Jane para ver como estaba.

- ¿Que sucede¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto arrodillándose a su lado.

- Tranquilo, fue otra falsa alarma –dijo Lily intentando calmar a Sirius un poco pero lejos de calmarlo lo hizo alterarse más al descubrir que no era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

- ¿"Otra" falsa alarme? –Pregunto curioso mirando tanto a su esposa como a la pelirroja -¿Ya has tenido estas contracciones antes?

- Sí –dijo Jane esperando la reprimenda de su esposo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría haber sido algo importante de verdad –dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé y lo siento, no volverá a pasar –dijo Jane bajando la cabeza.

- Claro que no volverá a pasar porque me voy a quedar contigo hasta que nazca en bebé –dijo Sirius con decisión.

- Sirius, para eso puede pasar hasta un mes –dijo Jane alarmada.

- Lo sé pero no me interesa –dijo Sirius.

- Pero… -dijo Jane.

- Canuto, creo que Jane tiene razón –dijo James –es demasiado tiempo y pueden necesitarte en el ministerio.

- Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga si no es capaz de avisarme cuando se siente mal? me preocupa que algo le suceda –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- Te entiendo pero podemos turnarnos para quedarnos con ella –dijo James.

- Oigan yo no necesito que se queden conmigo… -dijo Jane como protesta.

- ¡Claro que necesitas! –Dijeron los todos a su alrededor.

- Esta bien, ya entendí –dijo Jane dejando que ellos decidieran, a su pesar.

- Además Remus y Meggan también van a querer ayudar así que no vas a tener que faltar tanto tiempo –dijo Lily.

- Esta bien pero deberán mantenerme informado de todo lo que suceda, hasta de si se quebró una uña –dijo Sirius mirándolos seriamente.

- Esta bien –dijeron los dos mientras Jane rodaba los ojos ante la exageración de Sirius.

- Bueno nosotros debemos volver al ministerio –dijo James haciéndole señas a Sirius.

- Esta bien –dijo girándose hasta Jane –Tú, te vas a quedar quieta hasta que yo llegue. Si me entero que has estado dando más vueltas de las necesarias vas a tener problemas.

- Bien –dijo Jane como una niña regañada.

- Nos vemos más tarde –dijeron los dos hombres antes de desaparecer.

- Ves que es un exagerado –dijo Jane levantándose del sillón.

- Yo creo que tiene toda la razón –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga -¿Donde vas?

- Voy a mi habitación porque Sirius es capaz de llegar en cualquier momento solo para ver si le hice caso –dijo Jane haciéndole señas para que subiera con ella.

Las instrucciones de Sirius fueron llevadas a cabo tanto por James y Lily como por Remus y Meggan quienes habían estado de viaje unos días para ver al padre de Remus quien estaba viajando por el mundo.

Ya estaban en el último día del mes de agosto y se habían juntado todos en la casa de Sirius y Jane para pasar un día juntos como hacía bastante tiempo no pasaban.

- Todavía no puedo creer que haya sido Jane quien te haya regalado esa moto –dijo James mirando como su amigos le sacaba brillo a su anhelada motocicleta.

- Yo tampoco pero cumplió el mayor sueño que eh tenido en la vida –dijo Sirius mirando satisfecho el trabajo hecho con su motocicleta.

- Lo que si te aseguro que no va a dejar que saques a Izar a andar en ella por lo menos hasta que tenga 20 –dijo Remus para picarlo.

- Sí, ya me lo dijo –dijo Sirius arrugándola nariz.

- Pero ¿De que te preocupas? –Dijo James –Te dijo que TU no podías sacarlo, pero no dijo nada de que Yo los llevara.

- Bueno punto –dijo Sirius chocando la mano de su amigo por ayudarlo mientras Remus rodaba los ojos, resignado.

- Ustedes tres, vengan a almorzar de una buena vez –dijo Lily desde la terraza.

Los tres hombres dejaron sus entretenciones y se fueron a cenar con las chicas.

Hacia bastante que no comíamos todos juntos –dijo Sirius después de haber senado y estando tirado en el césped bajo un árbol que les proporcionaba sombra.

- Sí, hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer –dijo Remus mientras tenía a Meggan recostada en su pecho.

- Por lo menos podemos contar con nosotros cuando lo necesitamos –dijo James mirando a todos su amigos quienes le devolvían la sonrisa y movían la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos quiddich un rato? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Buena idea –dijo James y todos se levantaron del suelo a excepción de Lily y Jane quienes estaba recostadas sobre unos almohadones bastante cómodas.

- Nosotras pasamos, gracias –dijo Lily.

- Como quieran –dijo James llevándose al resto con él para jugar.

El grupo se pasó la tarde jugando haciendo reír a las chicas quienes veían las tonteras que hacían.

- ¿Hasta cuando te vas a aguantar los dolores? –dijo Lily a Jane que estaba tendida al lado de ella.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Jane aparentando no saber a que se refería.

- No me mientas Jane –dijo Lily volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

- No es nada Lily. Son las mismas contracciones que eh tenido todos estos días –dijo Jane quitándole importancia.

- Te voy a creer solo porque los chicos están bajando pero si te empiezas a sentir muy mal debes avisarnos de inmediato –dijo Lily con tono severo.

- Sí, mamá –dijo Jane en broma.

- ¿Vamos a cenar chicas? –Pegunto Sirius cuando llegaron donde estaban ellas.

- Vamos –dijo Lily ayudando a levantar a Jane.

Se fueron hasta la casa y se quedaron en la sala conversando unos minutos más hasta que Guandy llegó con una bandeja llena de copas pedidas por Sirius para brindar.

- Brindemos por estos tiempos de tranquilidad que tenemos y que nos den ánimos para seguir con nuestras vidas lo mejor posible –dijo Sirius mientras todos a su alrededor levantaban las copas.

- ¡Salud! –dijeron todos llevándose la copa a la boca pero el estruendo de una copa contra el suelo haciéndose añicos los hizo mirar hasta Jane quien se contraía de dolor con las manos en el vientre.

-¡Jane! –dijeron todos acercándose hasta ella para poder ayudarla.

- Jane –dijo Sirius llevándola hasta el sillón para recostarla en él –Amor…

- Llévame… al hospital –dijo Jane con dificultad –El bebé va a nacer.

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de todos quienes en un principio se quedaron callados y quietos para luego comenzar a moverse desesperados.

- Remus conjura un traslador para que podamos llevárnosla a San Mungo –dijo Sirius mientras respiraba junto con Jane de una manera estúpida para quitarle un poco los dolores pero que en realidad no servía de mucho ya que las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes.

- ¿Qué cosa conjuro? –Pregunto Remus alterado mirando para todos lados al igual que los demás quienes buscar desesperados junto con él.

- ¡EMBRUJA LO QUE SEA REMUS PERO QUE SEA RÁÌDO! –Gritaba Sirius desesperado arrodillado al lado de Jane.

- Toma una copa –dijo James entregándole una de las copas. Remus la tomó y la hechizo de inmediato para que todos pudieran irse.

Sirius se levanto con Jane en brazos y se acerco al traslador. En cosa de segundos los cinco cayeron parados en la recepción de San Mungo.

A penas los vieron llegar con Jane en ese estado se la llevaron de inmediato para poder atenderla dejando a los demás en la sala de espera.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que alguien saliera a darles noticias de Jane a los que la esperaban.

- Familiares de la señora Jane Black –dijo la voz de una chica relativamente joven.

- Yo soy su esposo –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella – ¿Ya nació en bebé?

- No, aun no esta lista –dijo la chica con tranquilidad –pero pueden pasar, puede que pasen un par de horas más antes que se dilate lo suficiente para que pueda producirse el parto.

- Claro –dijo Sirius sin haber entendido ni media palabra de lo que les había dicho la chica.

Todos caminaron tras la chica y llegaron a una puerta que estaba entre abierta ya que hacia unos segundos otra mujer de más edad había salido con una bandeja llena de frascos de pociones.

Entraron en la habitación y vieron a Jane sentada en la cama tapada con una sabana solamente hasta las piernas, sin tapar vientre y dejándolo cubierto solamente por la bata que llevaba.

- Oye ¿A qué se refiere con dilatarse? –Pregunto Sirius a Lily antes de entrar.

- Mejor no te lo digo –dijo Lily dejando a Sirius afuera bastante preocupado.

- Hola chicos –dijo Jane con la frente sudada.

- ¿cómo te sientes? –Pregunto James.

- Como si fuera a tener un bebé –dijo Jane medio en broma y medio enfadada por la estúpida pregunta.

- Jane ¿Estas asustada? –Pregunto Meggan a su lado un poco más pálida de lo normal.

- Yo diría que más que asustada, adolorida –dijo Jane mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Amor ¿Puedes explicarme eso de la dilatación? Es que la chica nos lo dijo pero no lo entendí –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado.

- Será mejor que no Sirius –dijo Jane aprensivamente.

- Pero... –dijo Sirius para protestar.

- Hazle caso Sirius, es por tu bien –dio Meggan.

- Mira Sirius yo tampoco no sé lo que es así que somos dos, pero ahora... –dijo James pero la queja de Jane lo hizo detenerse.

- Jane –dijeron todos a su alrededor preocupados.

- Tranquilos... es... normal –dijo Jane con mucha dificultad.

Y la verdad tenía razón, ya que esas contracciones las tuvo durante horas, hasta que ya pasadas las 2 de la madrugada las contracciones eran más fuertes y tras una revisión del sanador de turno determinaron que ya estaba lista para dar a luz a su bebé.

Todos salieron nuevamente a la sala de espera a acompañar principalmente a Sirius quien si bien en un principio se veía tranquilo ya pasadas las tres de la madrugada estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Sirius, vamos a la cafetería para que te tomes un café y te tranquilices un poco –dijo James con cara de preocupación.

- No, quiero estar aquí por si algo sucede –dijo Sirius con terquedad.

- Sirius, si algo hubiera sucedido ya nos abrían dicho –dijo Lily igual de cansada que él.

- Sí Sirius, las desgracias son las primeras en saberse –dijo Meggan errando un poco en este comentario.

- Entonces quiero estar acá para cuando me digan que mi hijo nació y para asegurarme que todo salió bien –dijo Sirius sacando de quicio a sus amigos quienes se aprestaban para volver al contra ataque cuando nuevamente la chica que les indico que pasaran la primera vez apareció en el pasillo llamando a los familiares de Jane Black.

- Nosotros –dijo Sirius seguido de todos los demás.

- Lo felicito señor Black... Su hijo ya nació y está en perfecto estado –dijo la chica con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Sirius tardo unos segundos en razonar y analizar las palabras dichas por la chica, pero cuando ya las tenía totalmente procesadas pego un grito que asusto a varias de las personas que estaban a esa hora en la sala de espera y que estaban, la mayoría, dormidas.

- ¡Soy papá! –Grito Sirius en medio del pasillo mientras se abrazaba de sus amigos.

- Felicidades Canuto –dijo James abrazando a su hermano del alma –ya puedes formar tu propia jauría.

- Felicidades Sirius –dijo Lily abrazándolo seguida de Meggan.

- Estoy muy contento por ti amigo –dijo Remus estrechándolo con mucho cariño, cosa que pudo percibir Sirius.

Tras unos minutos de celebración decidieron ir a la cafetería a comer algo y tomarse un buen café aparte de lavarse bien la cara para poder despertar y entrar a ver a Jane y al bebé, que seguramente estaría en los cuneros.

Volvieron a entrar pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada para ver a Jane pero esta estaba completamente dormida, así que decidieron ir a ver al bebé.

Se pararon frente a un vidrio a mirar las tres hileras de cunas que había en la habitación de las cuales solo la primera y la mitad de la segunda hilera estaban ocupadas por los lactantes.

El hijo de Sirius estaba en la tercera cuna de la primera hielera. Era de tez blanca como ambos padres, pero tenía una mata de cabello negro azulado igual que Sirius. No pudieron ver sus ojos porque estaba dormido pero pudieron ver que a diferencia de los otros bebes quienes se movían inquietos en sus cunas, que aparentemente había sacado el carácter ocasionalmente tranquilo de Jane.

Una mujer ya mayor se acercó a ellos para preguntar algo.

- Disculpe señor ¿Es usted el padre de alguna de las criaturas? –Pregunto la mujer con tono amable.

- Sí –dijo Sirius algo emocionado –mi hijo es el de la tercera cuna de la primera hilera.

- ¿Cuál será el nombre del bebé? –Pregunto la mujer anotando algo en una planilla.

- Izar... Izar Orión Black Dumbledor –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias –dijo la mujer dejando de anotar y retirándose del lugar.

Una media hora después les dijeron que Jane no despertaría hasta el otro día por lo que Sirius y los demás decidieron marcharse a casa para poder descansar antes de volver al otro día.

Volvieron todos a la mañana siguiente, acompañados de Albus Dumbledor y Michael Pytherson quienes estaban encantados de tener uno sobrino más.

Unos días después de dar a luz al pequeño Izar, Jane fue dada de alta al igual que el pequeño primogénito de los Black. Fue llevada a su casa donde guardo reposo por una semana en la cual estuvo que permanecer totalmente en cama para su mala suerte.

Los días pasaron volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo faltaban horas para el matrimonio de James y Lily, por lo que los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

- Vamos Lily debes respirar o te vas a desmayar –dijo Meggan terminando de arreglarle el cabello.

- No puedo Megg... quiero que todo salga bien –dijo Lily casi mordiéndose las uñas.

- Todo va a salir bien –dijo Jane quien estaba haciendo dormir a Izar en sus brazos –Yo misma me encargue de revisar todo.

- Hay dios –dijo Lily levantándose de la silla en la que estaba para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Lily, cálmate de una maldita vez que me pones nerviosa a mí –dijo Meggan mirando como su amiga caminaba desesperada por la habitación.

- No puedo –dijo Lily alzando la voz un poco más de lo debido despertando al pequeño Izar quien comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

- Más vale que te tranquilices o voy a darte un par de bofetadas –dijo Jane un poco molesta por el escándalo.

- Lo siento –dijo Lily apenada por haber despertado al pequeño.

- Mira, espérame aquí. Voy a dejarle el bebé a Sirius para que lo calme un poco y regreso –dijo Jane saliendo de la habitación.

Salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en su casa ya que era mucho más seguro y estaban en confianza.

Llego hasta el otro extremo de la casa donde estaba James con los demás preparándose para la que sería su boda.

Toco la puerta y asomo la cabeza para llamar a Sirius.

- Sirius ¿puedes venir un momento? –Pregunto Jane mientras entraba a la habitación los llantos de Izar.

- Claro amor –dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y la vio acunando a su hijo que llora desconsolado.

- Quédate unos minutos con Izar –dijo Jane entregándole el bebé a su esposo –Lily está muy nerviosa y eso pone a Izar histérico.

- James no está mejor pero no creo que le afecte al niño –dijo Sirius acunando a su hijo en sus brazos –Pero creo que no estará tan inquieto.

- Bien, ahora me voy con ella para poder calmarla un poco –dijo Jane con cara de cansancio.

- Oye, no quiero que andes dando muchas vueltas, estas recién terminando tú reposo y debes esperar a que cicatricen tus heridas –dijo Sirius preocupado.

- No te preocupes, voy a estar tranquila y sin mucho movimiento –dijo Jane besando los labios de su esposo y luego la frente de su pequeño que ya estaba más tranquilo.

Jane siguió su camino y Sirius volvió a la habitación donde estaban los chicos terminando de arreglar a James.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo Remus recibiendo al pequeño merodeador como le habían puesto los chicos.

- ¿Por qué lo trajo? –Pregunto James.

- Tanto nervio lo tiene un poco inquieto –dijo Sirius terminando de colocar la túnica de James.

- Pues aquí los nervios no son menores que allá –dijo James intentando domar ese cabello pero era sencillamente imposible.

- No creas, Lily esta rebasando todos los límites conocidos –dijo Sirius entre risas.

- Es entendible –dijo Remus haciendo dormir al pequeño –No sabe lo que le espera.

- Jajaja... esa es buena Lunático –dijo Sirius recibiendo un codazo de su amigo.

- No se hagan los graciosos que yo también estoy muy nervioso –dijo James dando su ultimo vistazo a su apariencia para darle el visto bueno.

- No tienes porque Cornamenta –dijo Sirius parado frente a él mirando que ningún detalle de la apariencia de su amigo estuviera al asar.

- Tu estabas igual o peor así que no hables –dijo Remus.

- No me ayudes tanto –dijo Sirius dando su visto bueno. Ya estaba listo.

- Bueno, creo que debemos bajar. Ya estas listo y casi es la hora –dijo Sirius tomando a Izar nuevamente en sus brazos.

- ¿Vas a bajar con él? –Pregunto Remus

- Sí. No creo que hayan logrado calmar a Lily aun así que prefiero estar yo con él para que no comience a llorar nuevamente –dijo Sirius caminando hasta la puerta –Vamonos.

Los cuatro merodeadores, incluido Izar, bajaron al jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Ya estaban todos los invitados ahí, eran casi todos miembros de la orden y alguna que otra persona del ministerio conocida por James por sus padres o sus abuelos.

Estaban todos abajo esperando a la novia cuando apareció Meggan y con un toque de varita hizo comenzar la marcha nupcial. Todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y giraron para ver a la novia. En segundos apareció Lily con su cabello pelirrojo tomado en un moño que dejaba caer unos rizos sobre sus hombros. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo con ese vestido blanco y esa cola larga por el que caminaba descalza sobre el césped, como todos los presentes en el lugar.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el altar hecho de flores mágicas en donde la esperaba James totalmente abstraído del mundo que le rodeaba, admirando solamente la belleza de la que iba en unos minutos a ser su mujer.

AL llegar al altar Lily tomo el brazo de James luego de ser entregada a este por sus dos amigos quienes la habían acompañado un a cada lado todo el trayecto.

- Aquí te entregamos a tu diosa –dijo Remus haciendo sonrojar a Lily.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás así que vamos a lo que venga –dijo Sirius entregándole de esa manera a su novia.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de girarse antes Dumbledor quien era el que los casaría.

La ceremonia fue muy similar a ala de Jane y Sirius. Se dijeron los botos matrimoniales y recibieron la bendición magia mediante la unión de unos lazos.

- Ahora por el poder que me confiere el Wizengamot y mi orden de merlín primera clase los declaro marido y mujer.

Se besaron a giraron a los invitados quienes los aplaudían con sonrisas radiantes para luego salir del lugar seguidos de todos los invitados hasta la el jardín frontal de la mansión, donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración del matrimonio.

- Felicidades amiga –dijo Meggan abrazando a Lily quien estaba bastante emocionada y se podía ver en las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos.

- Te deseo lo mejor del mundo Lily –dijo Jane un poco más seria que Meggan.

- Gracias chicas, de verdad se los agradezco mucho –dijo Lily pasando su brazo por el hombro de sus dos amigas para abrazarlas.

- Felicidades Canuto, ahora enlistamos las filas de los casados –dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo.

- Ahora solo queda uno en la de los solteros –dijo James mirando a Remus quien negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Felicidades líder –dijo Remus con un poco más de seriedad.

- Casi lo había olvidado –dijo Sirius encuadrándose frente a James al igual que Remus.

- Le damos las felicitaciones jefe del honorable escudaron de alborotadores de Hogwarts –dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez –Los merodeadores.

- Gracias soldados, puedes descansar –dijo Jame con seriedad y mirando a sus dos amigos antes de echarse a reír como un trío de niños a quienes les acaba de salir una buena broma.

- Ustedes no van a cambiar –dijo Meggan acercándose hasta el trío seguidas de Jane y Lily quienes no podían arar de reír por las ocurrencias de sus parejas.

- Señora –dijo Guandy llamando la atención de Jane –Creo que el pequeño Izar quiere estar con usted.

- Hay gracias Guandy –dijo Jane recibiendo en sus brazos al pequeño.

- Ya llego el que faltaba –dijo Sirius tomando al pequeño en sus brazos.

- Jane vas a tener que mantenerlos a raya o te van a trasformar a Izar en un merodeador más –dijo Meggan ganándose una mirada de odio de James.

- Creo que no podrán hacer nada al respecto –dijo Sirius mirando como su hijo reía con las caras de James –Izar lleva la sangre de merodeador en las venas.

- Me temo que tienes razón –dijo Jane apoyando a Meggan y haciendo reír a Lily.

- Cuando yo tenga un hijo será el mayor alborotador que habrá pasado por Hogwarts –dijo James con una sonrisa.

- Cuando tengamos un hijo espero haberte reformado –dijo Lily haciendo reír a todos menos a James quien le hacía pucheros Lily para que lo consolara.

- Oigan ustedes deben irse ya –dijo Remus después de unos minutos de seguir en la fiesta.

- Es cierto Lunático –dijo James con una sonrisa pícara –debo ir a cumplir mis deberes de esposo.

- Cállate Potter –dijo Lily sonrojada cosa que le encanto a James quien la agarro por la cintura y la beso en los labios.

- Pásenlo muy bien chicos –dijo Sirius despidiéndose de los novios al igual que el resto de los invitados, con Izar en brazos.

- Sí –grito James desapareciendo con un fuerte Crac.

- Dame a Izar Sirius, voy a acostarlo –dijo Jane tomando a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos

Subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación para acostar a Izar en la cuna que estaba en su habitación ya que al estar tan pequeño aun prefirieron dormir con el en la habitación y estar al pendiente de el por si le sucedía algo.

El pequeño Black se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre hacía bastante por lo que no sintió cuando lo dejaban en la cuna.

Jane se quedó unos segundos mirándolo dormir, imaginándose con él a Harry.

- No… no voy a dejar que tu vida sea un infierno –dijo Jane sentándose en la cama mirando sus manos –Voy ha hacer hasta lo imposible para que tu futuro no sea como yo lo viví…

Tres meses después…

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –Grito James desde la sala para despuntar a sus amigos ese 25 de diciembre acompañado de Lily, Meggan y Remus.

- abuuaaa –dijo el pequeño Izar en los brazos de su madre.

- Feliz navidad amor –dijo Jane besando a su hijo quien se revolvía en sus brazos.

- Feliz navidad campeón –dijo Sirius besando le frente de su hijo –Feliz navidad amor.

- Feliz navidad mi vida –dijo Jane besando a Sirius.

- Déjenme saludar a mi sobrinito –dijo James tomando a izar en sus brazos quien se había negado a dormir.

- Oigan vinimos a abrir los regalos con ustedes –dijo Meggan mirando hacia el árbol donde había una cantidad inmensa de regalos.

- Enviamos todos los regalos hasta acá para abrirlos juntos –dijo James arrodillado en el suelo con Izar en brazos –Así que vamos a abrir los regalos.

- Bien –dijo Remus con solemnidad –Este año le concederemos en honor de entregar los regalos a Jane.

- Está bien –dijo Jane arrodillándose ante los regalos. Pasó su vista en todos ellos pero se fijo especialmente en uno que era para James. Esté llevaba una tarjeta escrita con su nombre y pudo reconocer de inmediato la letra de Lily en ella.

Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza en el momento de ver la caja. Era una de esas que daban en la casa del bebé en Diagon cuando comprabas ahí.

Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora solo en fracción de segundos, llegando a la conclusión correcta dado sus cálculos.

- Mm… bien… comencemos con este –dijo tomando la caja – Este es pata… James.

Cuando dijo el nombre, hubo dos sorprendidos, Lily y James. Este último le entrego a Izar a Sirius para ver su regalo.

Con emoción comenzó a abrirlo y ver que en su interior había unos zapatitos de bebé junto con una tarjeta.

Por unos segundos todos quedaron expectantes a ver que decía la tarjeta, pero nunca supieron que decir en concreto ya que James se levanto y se paro frente a Lily quien lo miraba expectante para ver su reacción.

- ¿Qué sucede Cornamenta? –Pregunto James un poco preocupado.

James de un segundo a otro toco a Lily por la cintura y la levanto un par de centímetros de suelo mientras gritaba.

- ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! –Grito James. Todos se miraron las caras en las cuales se dibujo una gran sonrisa, en especial en la de Jane y se levantaron para saludar y felicitar a los futuros padres.

"Bien, la suerte esta echada… ahora solo queda esperar al momento preciso para actuar…" dijo Jane en su mente "ahora empezará verdaderamente mi misión, solo espero tener las fuerzas suficientes para que esta historia termine bien…"

Continuara…

* * *

**_Por Dios, a llegado el gran momento... se acaba... este era el pen-ultimo capitulo, les gusto?... ojala que sí, pero más me ienteresa que les guste el final (a quienes no lo hanleído ya) ..._**

**_Quiero agradecer los reviews de:_**

**_Valiiitha, Hermy Evans, Natii y Krissalis Potter...  
Un besote inmenso para todas..._**

**_Ahora me voy para poder terminar de escribir el ultimo caputilo de REcessum TEmpus antes del epílogo... pretendo dubir los finales de os dos ff, a quienes les interese..._**

**_Cuidense mucho todos y nos estamos leyendo...  
_****_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	45. Nuestra decisión

Capítulo 45: Nuestra decisión 

Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando un encapuchado entraba a la que en algún momento fue la casa de los Riddle y ahora estaba casi en ruinas.

- Le aseguro señor, eso decía la profecía –decía el encapuchado cuando estuvo reunido con su amo.

- ¿La escuchaste entera? –Pregunto Voldemort con voz fría desde el sillón.

- Eh... no amo... Dumbledor se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me saco –dijo el encapuchado.

- IMBECIL –Grito Voldemort desesperado –NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN.

- Sí me diera otra oportunidad amo, tal vez... –dijo el encapuchado pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

- Avada Kedravra –dijo Lucius Malfoy que se encontraba a su lado.

- Llama a Colagusano Lucius –dijo Voldemort a lo que su lacayo no dudo obedeció de inmediato –Esta maldita profecía no se cumplirá.

Tres meses después...

James y Lily estaban en su casa en el Valle de Godric con el pequeño Harry recién nacido.

- Es un bebé precioso Cornamenta –dijo Sirius mirando a Harry dormir en su cuna mientras Lily estaba recostada en la cama por indicación medica y James estaba a su lado.

- La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso –dijo James mirando tanto a su esposa como a su hijo.

- Es entendible James. Cuándo nació Izar yo estaba igual ¿Lo recuerdas? –Pregunto Sirius acercándose de nuevo a la pareja.

- Claro que lo recuerdo. Estabas histérico –dijo James medio en broma.

- Es cierto –dijo Sirius recordando –Bueno yo ya me voy porque quiero ir a ver como esta Izar.

- ¿Esta bien? –Pregunto Lily.

- Sí, es solo que estaba un poco afiebrado esta mañana y Jane prefirió quedarse con él ates que venir –dijo Sirius explicándoles –Te mando saludos y dijo que vendría un día de estos.

- Mándale saludos a Jane y a Izar –dijo James antes de que su amigo desapareciera por completo.

Sirius apareció por la chimenea de su casa para entrar en la sala. En ella había una manta tirada en el suelo y un pequeño de cabello negro azulado y ojos castaño claro que gateaba de un lado a otro con una elfina tras él cuidándolo para que no tropezara con nada.

- Vaya, creo que estas mejor –dijo Sirius tomándolo desde el suelo.

- Sirius, que bueno que ya regresaste –dijo Jane entrando en la sala.

- Sí, deje a Lily y al bebé en su casa –dijo Sirius besando a su esposa –parece que no era nada grabe.

- Hay este niño. A veces creo que lo hace para llamar mi atención –dijo Jane mirando como su hijo luchaba en los brazos de Sirius para que lo colocaran en el suelo nuevamente.

- No puedo creer que vaya a cumplir un año –dijo Sirius dejándolo sobre la manta nuevamente.

- Sí –dijo Jane sentándose en un sillón frente a su hijo al igual que Sirius quien se sentó y la abrazo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Pregunto Sirius de pronto.

- Estaba con el pensadero –dijo Jane no ahondando más en el tema ya que sabía que Sirius entendería de inmediato.

- ¿Se acerca el momento? –Pregunto Sirius sin quitar los ojos de Izar que ahora tomaba una de sus sonajas para jugar y morder.

- Las cosas están sucediendo muy rápido y necesito estar alerta para poder actuar –dijo Jane quitando la vista de Sirius y posándola nuevamente en su hijo.

- Las cosas se están complicando más de lo debido –dijo Sirius de la nada nuevamente.

- ¿En que estas pensando? –Pregunto Jane presintiendo algo.

- Creo... creo que deberíamos enviar a Izar con mi abuela –dijo Sirius volviendo su mirada a su esposa quien lo miraba un poco sorprendido –Las cosas están demasiado peligrosas.

- Sé que estas preocupado pero mi tío protegió esta casa con hechizos. Por ahora no es necesario sacarlo de aquí –dijo Jane quitando la vista de Sirius para colocarla en Izar –Esperemos que sucede de aquí a un tiempo más y luego decidimos.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? –Pregunto Sirius temiendo algo.

- Decir la verdad –dijo Jane levantándose para jugar con su hijo –pero debo esperar el momento preciso.

Sirius no volvió a tocar el tema. El hablar del futuro era algo que lo inquietaba más de lo debido. Era como tener el presentimiento de que algo muy malo les iba a suceder a todos.

Decidió darse un baño antes de bajar a cenar para poder relajarse y quitar esas ideas de su cabeza pero antes de que pudiera salir del todo de la habitación Dumbledor apareció por la chimenea.

- Hola a todos –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa para saludar a los adultos u poder agacharse a saludar a Izar –Hola pequeño Izar. Veo que ya haces maldades igual que tu padre.

Sirius sonrió ante el comentario.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Jane tomando a Izar del suelo.

- Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante –dijo Dumbledor cambiando el semblante.

- Me voy a llevar a Izar arriba para que puedan conversar –dijo Sirius tomando a Izar para desaparecer. Sabía que algo importante era algo que no quería saber o se arrepentiría. Prefería saber lo que los demás sabían y no ahondar en esos temas que solían hablar Dumbledor y Jane que terminaban dejándola casi aislada del mundo sacando y poniendo pensamientos en el pensadero.

- Vamos a la biblioteca, vamos a estar mas ajusto –dijo Jane llevando a Dumbledor hasta aquel lugar.

- Dime –dijo Jane cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en un sillón.

- La verdad esperaba que tu me dijeras porque eh venido –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a Jane –Creo que ya sabes lo que se viene y lo que ya sucedió.

- ¿La profecía? –Pregunto Jane temiéndoselo.

- Sí... la profecía –dijo Dumbledor –la verdad no sé que hacer con ella. Hace tres mese que estoy en conocimiento de ella y eh estado averiguando y tenemos dos posibilidades.

- Neville y Harry –dijo Hermione pero esto no sorprendió a Dumbledor.

- Veo que también estabas en conocimiento de eso –dijo Dumbledor a lo que Jane no respondió.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? –Pregunto Jane.

- Quiero hablar con los dos eh informarles que están en peligro –dijo Dumbledor.

- No tienes porque avistarles a los Longbottm –dijo Jane bajando la mirada.

- Me lo imagine –dijo Dumbledor –Pro creo que sería mejor decirles a ambos hasta estar seguros de que es a ellos a quienes quiere.

- Él va a elegir... no podemos hacer otra cosa por ahora –dijo Jane –solo te pido que nos los expongas más de lo necesario.

- Esta bien. Hablare con ellos cuanto antes y les explicare la situación –dijo Dumbledor levantándose del sillón.

- Solo te pido que no comentes con nadie las ideas que tengas por lo menos hasta que sepamos con certeza a quienes va a elegir –dijo Jane antes que Dumbledor saliera.

- Esta bien... solo espero que sepas lo que haces –dijo Dumbledor desapareciendo de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la chimenea de la sala y salir del lugar.

- Yo espero lo mismo –dijo Jane levantándose para ir a su habitación.

Aquella conversación trascendió mucho en el actuar de Dumbledor, quien a los días después converso con los Longottom y los Potter explicándoles la situación delicada que se había formado y que deberían esperar hasta ver quien era el que elegiría Voldemort.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas el cumpleaños del pequeño Izar, quien cumplió su primer año de vida, las Navidades, que fueron un poco más frías que el año anterior y la llegada de un nuevo año. Año que quedaría en la memoria de todo el mundo mágico.

Estaban en el mes de febrero cuando la decisión de Voldemort se dejo ver completamente. Iba tras los Potter.

Cuando James y Lily estaban en el callejón Diagon hubo un gran ataque que se centro principalmente en derrotarlos a ellos por lo que las dudas de Dumbledor se disiparan de inmediato. Los quería a ellos.

En aquella ocasión los muertos fueron bastantes y los heridos aun más. EL ministerio estaba casi colapsado y se requería la presencia de casi todos los aurors por lo que incluso Jane tuvo que volver a la batalla.

Uno de los días más agitados ya casi había terminado y estaban todos, a excepción de Remus y Meggan, en casa Jane y Sirius con los pequeños de ambas familias descansando de la que parecía ser una de las pocas posibilidades que tenían de descansar.

- Las cosas se están complicando mucho –dijo James tomando un baso de whisky de fuego acompañado de Sirius y Lily que estaba con Harry en brazos.

- Las cosas van a mejorar Cornamenta, ya lo veras –dijo Sirius dándole ánimos a James en el momento en que Jane entra con Izar en brazos y se sienta frente a Lily quien jugaba con su pequeño hijo.

- Jane ¿Cuándo abra reunión nuevamente con la orden? –Pregunto James a Jane pero esta estaba absorta mirado a Harry en los brazos de su madre.

- ¿qué? Disculpa, no te estaba tomando atención –dijo Jane como disculpa.

- Que si sabes cuando es la próxima reunión de la orden –dijo James sentándose el lado de Lily para jugar también con Harry haciendo una escena realmente hermosa.

Sirius se sentó al lado de Jane y todo a Izar en sus brazos mientras Jane se iba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Se veía con Harry, su compañero, conversando o más bien escuchando las cosas que se decían en Las tres escobas acerca de la muerte de sus padres y el dolor que le causaba todo eso. También veía como sufría por la muerte de Sirius o por lo mas que lo trataban sus tíos y sin darse cuanta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a correr por su rostro.

- Jane –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella para abrazarla por los hombros.

- Las cosas van a salir bien –dijo James mirando a su amiga.

Jane no tenía fuerzas para decir nada en ese momento pero debía hacerlo, no podía esperar más. Se acercó a Lily y tomo a Harry en sus brazos quedándose parada frente a todos abrazando al pequeño en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas fluían con mas fuerza de sus ojos.

Sirius al verla compendio que la hora de la verdad había llegado y que todos su temores se confirmarían o se disiparían en ese momento y que no abría marcha atrás.

- Siento decirte esto James pero estas equivocado –dijo Jane sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para que la voz le saliera.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Lily.

Jane tomo aire y se dispuso a decir todas las cosas que debía y a no detenerse.

- Ya no tengo tiempo para esperar más así que les contare toda la verdad –dijo Jane antes la mirada de sorpresa de James y Lily –Solo les pido que no me interrumpan porque lo que voy a hacer ahora es algo para lo que aun no sé si tengo fuerzas y no quiero detenerme y dudarlo más. Ya no hay tiempo.

- Dilo ya, me estas asustando –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga. Jane tomo aire y se preparo para comenzar.

- Ustedes saben que yo vengo del futuro –dijo Jane ante lo que los presentes asintieron –Del lugar de donde yo vengo, Harry es mi compañero de curso y estabamos cursando el séptimo curso antes de llegar acá.

- ¿Osea que ya nos conocías? –Pregunto Lily con una sonrisa.

- Los conocía pero no como ustedes creen –dijo Jane perturbando un poco a los presentes.

- ¿De que modo? –Pregunto James.

- Yo había oído hablar de ustedes por lo que los demás decían, porque nuca los conocí –dijo Jane intentando aguantar las lágrimas pero se le estaba haciendo casi imposible.

- Jane ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Lily presintiendo algo. Jane le entrego su hijo a Lily y camino hasta la ventana para que no la vieran llorar.

- Del lugar de donde yo vengo ni siquiera Harry los conoce o los recuerda –dijo Jane sin atreverse a girar para verlos.

- ¿De que... estas hablando? –Pregunto Sirius con un hilo de voz.

- Ustedes al enterarse que... Voldemort estaba tras Harry se escondieron con ayuda del encantamiento Fidelio –dijo Jane tomando aire para seguir –Tenían un guardián secreto pero... pero este los traiciono y los entrego a... a Voldemort.

- Jane... ¿Estas jugando? –Pregunto Sirius asustado mientras que James apretaba la mano de Lily con la suya y en la otra se aferraba a Harry con fuerza para no derramar las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué... que sucedió? –Pregunto Lily con un nudo en la garganta.

- Voldemort los mató cuando intentaban proteger a Harry –dijo Jane girándose para mirarlos –Ustedes dieron sus vidas para protegerlo esa noche.

- Pero... dicen que Harry estaba vivo en tu época ¿Logro sobrevivir al ataque? –Pregunto James sin importarle que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro libremente.

- Harry sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de Lily quien teniendo la posibilidad de escapar prefirió sacrificarse por Harry al igual que tu James –dijo Jane acercándose a sus amigos –Ese sacrificio hizo que el Avada de Voldemort rebotara en Harry y se devolviera a él.

- ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Lily entre sorprendida y entristecida.

- Dicen que fue magia muy antigua –dijo Jane intentando calmarse –Gracias a su sacrificio el mundo mágico tuvo paz durante 13 años.

- Jane... dime que es mentira –dijo Sirius totalmente destrozado.

- Lo lamento Sirius pero las cosas sucedieron así –dijo Jane acercándose –pero hay más –dijo para sorpresa de todos –Todos pensaron que el guardián secreto era Sirius, pero lo cambiaron a ultimo momento pensando que así despistarían a Voldemort.

- ¿Quién nos traiciono? –Pregunto James con furia.

- Fue... Peter –dijo Jane bajando la mirada.

- ¿Peter? –Pregunto Lily luego de unos segundos de silencio donde creía que fuera cierto.

- Él es el espía que le esta pasando la información a Voldemort –dijo Jane. El rostro de James y de Sirius se lleno de ira.

- Acusaron a Sirius de haberlos traicionado y de matar a 12 muggles pero fue Peter cuándo Sirius después de encontrarlos muertos fue tras él para matarlo –dijo Jane mirando como Sirius la miraba analizando sus palabras y todas las veces en que se lo había insinuado.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Sirius? –Pregunto James.

- Paso 12 años en Azkaban –dijo Jane sorprendiendo a todos.

- Pero ¿Cómo pudieron creer que Sirius nos había traicionado? –Dijo Lily enfadada.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Harry todos esos años? –Pregunto Sirius.

- El tío Albus lo envió a casa de la hermana de Lily –dijo Jane volviendo su mirada a Lily quien tenía los ojos como plato.

- Pero su Petunia me odia –dijo Lily.

- Y todo ese odio lo desquito con Harry –dijo Jane –su vida de pequeño fue muy triste para él.

- No puedo creer que Dumbledor lo haya enviado con ellos –dijo James como comentario para luego dejar el lugar sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

- A ti te enviaron para cambiar la historia ¿verdad? –Pregunto Lily sorprendiendo a Jane.

- Sí –dijo Jane recordando el motivo por el cual se los había dicho –por eso se los dije. Debemos hacer algo para evitar que eso suceda.

- ¿Te dijeron que debía cambiar toda la historia? –Pregunto James entendiendo hacia donde iba la pregunta de Lily.

- Me dijeron que había cosas que... –dijo Jane entendiendo que era lo que querían sus amigos –Oigan deben estar bromeando.

- Jane –dijo Lily intentando explicarle pero Jane no la dejo.

- No, ustedes no pueden dejar que suceda –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius quien recién ahí se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sus amigos.

- James, no seas insensato, esa es la parte de la historia que debe ser cambiada –dijo Sirius.

- No Sirius –dijo James mirando a los ojos de su amigo –Jamás le dijeron que no deberían dejar que nos mataran.

- James –dijo Jane levantándose para arrodillarse frente a sus amigos –La infancia que tuvo Harry es lo que debemos cambiar.

- Pero para eso no se necesita que eviten nuestra muerte –dijo Lily a Jane.

- Claro que se necesita. Paso una infancia llena de maltratos con esos muggles –dijo Jane –él merece que ustedes lo críen como una verdadera familia.

- Jane no es necesario que nosotros hagamos eso –dijo Lily.

- Para eso están ustedes dos que son sus padrinos –dijo James.

- Pero, de que están hablando James –dijo Sirius alarmado –Yo no voy a dejar que te maten.

- Sí lo harás, Sirius –dijo James con decisión mientras que unas lagrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos –Vas a hacerlo porque debes cuidar a mi hijo.

- James no pueden pedirnos que dejemos que los maten –dijo Jane –Pídenos lo que sea pero eso no.

- Jane debes entender algo –dijo Lily tomando la mano de Jane –Jamás podríamos dejar que Voldemort matara a Harry. Tú, como madre, jamás dejarías que alguien le hiciera daño a Izar.

- Lily no –dijo Jane arrodillada frente a su amiga para hacerla entender.

- Deben entenderlo ambos –dijo James levantándose para acercarse a Sirius quien estaba también de pie con Izar en brazos –Nuestro sacrificio permitió que nuestro único hijo viviera y créanos que eso para nosotros significa todo.

- Además con eso le trajimos 13 años de paz a este mundo –dijo Lily.

- Pero no lograron matar a Voldemort porque él después de eso volvió –dijo Jane levantándose desesperada.

- Pero eso no nos importa si con eso logramos alargarle los años de vida a nuestro hijo –dijo James tomando la mano de Lily –La decisión esta tomada y lo quieran o no van a tener que respetarla.

- Ahora solo depende de ustedes que la vida de Harry cambie y que logren derrotar a Voldemort –dijo Lily mirando a Jane y Sirius que sollozaban frente a sus amigos –Tú sabes lo que va a venir ahora así que vas a poder prepararlos y poder contra atacar a Voldemort cuando intente alzarse nuevamente.

- Chicos por favor –dijo Jane sollozando –No lo hagan.

- ¿Ustedes darían la vida por Izar? –Pregunto James a los dos.

- Sí –dijo Sirius.

- Pues entonces puedes entender lo que estamos sintiendo –dijo Lily –Ahora solo les pedimos que críen a nuestro hijo y hagan pagar a ese traidor.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos eso? –Pregunto Sirius sollozando de la misma manera que

Jane.

- Debemos hablar con Dumbledor, explicarle la situación y pedirle que nos ayude –dijo James un poco más calmado.

- Tendremos que dejar que Peter se convierta en su guardián secreto –dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, Lo haremos de la misma manera que lo hicieron antes, con la diferencia que ahora tendremos testigos que corroboren que Sirius es inocente y que puedan testificar contra Peter para que lo metan a Azkaban –dijo James –Solo debes prometerme Sirius, que vas a ir tras Peter y vas a dejar que lo atrapen para que lo enjuicien.

- Yo me encargare de eso James –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius.

- Ahora nos vamos –dijo Lily tomando a Harry en brazos.

- Cuídense –dijo Jane a sus amigos.

- No te preocupes, lo haremos –dijo James girando hacia Sirius para darle un fuerte abrazo –Confío e ti hermano.

- Jamás te voy a defraudar –dijo Sirius devolviendo el abrazo.

Los dos desaparecieron por la chimenea dejando a Jane y Sirius parados en la sala en completo silencio.

- No creo poder aguantar todo esto –dijo Sirius viendo como Izar estaba dormido en el sillón.

- Necesitamos apoyarnos mutuamente en esto o jamás lo lograremos –dijo Jane abrazando a Sirius.

- Gracias –dijo Sirius después de otros minutos de silencio –cambiaste mi futuro.

- No, Tú cambiaste tu futuro –dijo Jane girando hacia donde estaba Izar.

- Vamos a tener que enviarlo con la abuela –dijo Sirius mirando como su hijo dormía en el sillón.

- Esperemos hasta que se acerque el momento –dijo Jane –Cuando todo suceda no dejaremos que mi tío deje a Harry con esos muggles y desapareceremos con él y con Izar para comenzar todo de nuevo.

- ¿Estas segura? –Pregunto Sirius tomando a su hijo en brazos.

- Es la única forma para que los seguidores de Voldemort no intenten represalias contra él y nosotros –dijo Jane recibiendo a su hijo para luego desaparecer escaleras arriba y comenzar así la que sería la mayor tortura de su vida.

Unos días después conversaron con Dumbledor todo lo sucedido y la decisión que Lily y James habían tomado, para pesar de Jane y Sirius, quienes no conversaron nada durante la explicación de Lily y James.

Al decirle de lo que planeaban omitieron la parte en que Jane y Sirius se quedarían con Harry para criarlo ya que sabían que Dumbledor se negaría rotundamente.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana en que el hechizo Fidelio se llevaría a cabo llego.

James y Lily habían dejado de trabajar casi por completo para pasar la mayor arte del tiempo con su hijo y dejar recuerdos para él.

Casi todos los días escribían cartas para contarle como se conocieron, que cosas sintieron eh intentar describirles todos los momentos de su vida, desde que tenían uso de razón hasta el momento en que estaban viviendo junto a él.

James compro muchas cosas que fueron dejadas en casa de Sirius para que él se las entregara en cada uno de sus cumpleaños al igual que libros de Quiddich y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera. La idea era dejarle los mayores recuerdos que pudieran a su hijo y hacerle ver y sentir cuanto lo amaron y que todas las cosas que hacían y que harían, eran enteramente por él y por su bienestar.

Estaban todos los involucrados en el hechizo en casa de Jame y Lily en el Valle de Godric para realizar el hechizo. Dumbledor lo llevaría a cabo para que todo sucediera como era debido

Peter estaba muy contento antes la propuesta de James y Lily quienes intentaban con todas sus fuerzas parecer totalmente desconocedores de su traición.

Por otra parte habían decidido no contar de eso a nadie más, ni siquiera a Remus y Meggan ya que estaba siendo bastante difícil para los que estaban involucrados en la verdad para llevar a más personas a ese tormento que era lo que vivían Jane y Sirius cada vez que veían que el momento se acercaba.

- Bien, está todo listo –dijo Dumbledor terminando el complicado hechizo.

- Peter debes estar atento por si cualquier cosa sucede –dijo James antes de que el chico desapareciera.

- No comentes nada con nadie y deja que todos crean que yo soy en guardián secreto –dijo Sirius como Jane le había indicado que hiciera.

- Claro –dijo Peter con una sonrisa antes de despedirse de todos por última vez.

- Maldito traidor –dijo Sirius apretando los puños –No puedo dejarlo.

- Sirius ya hemos hablado de esto –dijo James entregándola una nueva caja con cosas para Harry.

- Entonces debes saber lo difícil que es todo esto para mí –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- Como para todos pero es nuestra decisión –dijo James por décima vez en solo ese día –Así que te pido que dejes ya esto y no nos lo hagas más difíciles a todos.

Esa tarde cenaron los seis amigos juntos como la ultima vez, pero eso solo lo sabían James, Lily, Jane y Sirius quienes intentaban aprovechar cada momento de es situación.

- ¿Nos juntaremos para la noche de brujas? –Pregunto Meggan cuando estaban jugando con los pequeños.

- No lo creo Megg –dijo Lily con tranquilidad –Las cosas están difíciles y no quiero arriesgarme ni arriesgarlos a ustedes.

- Bueno entonces nos iremos a pasar la noche de brujas con mi padre –dijo Remus –Nos invito con él.

- Pues vayan y pásenlo super –dijo James tomando a Harry para hacerlo dar vuelta por el cielo.

Se podría decir que esa fue la última vez conversación de los seis juntos.

Todos se fueron a sus casas y dejaron a James y Lily jugando como siempre con Harry.

- A veces creo que Sirius no va a contenerse –dijo James acostando a Harry en su cuna.

- Jane va a poder con él –dijo Lily terminando de arropar. Salieron sigilosamente de la habitación y se fueron a la suya para acostarse.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunto James cuando estuvieron en la cama.

- ¿A que? –Pregunto Lily sin profundizar más.

- A que Harry nos odie por esto –dijo James.

- ¿Tú lo harías? –Pregunto Lily a James, recibiendo una negativa de su esposo.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Lily girando para quedar frente a él –Así que no debemos preocuparnos, porque Harry es nuestra esencia mezclando las mejores y las peores cosas de nosotros.

- Va a ser un excelente hijo –dijo James con los ojos llorosos.

- Va a ser nuestro orgullo y lo cuidaremos desde arriba –dijo Lily recostándose en el pecho de James para dejar caer silenciosamente unas lágrimas.

Lo sucedido esa noche en casa de los Potter fue lo mismo que sucedió cada noche de esa semana en casa de Jane y Sirius quienes mandaron a Izar con Guandy hasta la casa de la abuela de Sirius en Francia para poder desaparecer con Harry y borrarse del radar de los

magos hasta que todo eso sucediera.

La noche del 31 de Octubre fue la más tediosa y horribles que Jane y Sirius hubieran vivido jamás.

Tanto ella como Sirius estaban en las afueras del Valle de Godric a la espera de la aparición de Voldemort. Estaban encapuchados y escondidos con sus varitas preparadas por su cualquier cosa sucedía.

Sirius estaba con el corazón tan apretado hasta el punto de dolerle montando guardia con sus sentidos alerta.

En un momento un fuerte rayo salidos de quien sabe donde azotó los cielos del Valle de Godric para hacer aparecer a Lord Voldemort por la calle en dirección a la casa de los Potter, que estaba en las faldas de una de las colinas.

Sirius estaba absorto mirando al mago tenebroso mientras apretaba la varita en la mano hasta el punto de casi romperla. Miraba con profundo odio e impotencia como se acercaba a la casa de su mejor amigo y hermano.

- No puedo –dijo Sirius dando un paso hacia adelanta pero el brazo de Jane lo detuvo.

- Sirius no –dijo Jane haciéndolo girar para dejar ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas por los sollozos.

- Jane es mi hermano –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

- Lo sé, pero esa fue su decisión –dijo Jane tomando el rostro de Sirius en sus manos y pegando su frente con la de él –Ahora solo nos queda acatar y cumplir lo que le prometimos.

Sirius cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Jane con todas sus fuerzas mientras que ella sollozaba en silencio.

En un momento todo se volvió un silencio espeluznante y Jane, que sabía lo que venía ahora cerró los ojos justo antes que una luz verde iluminara las ventanas de la casa de los Potter.

"James, te juro que cumpliré mis promesas" dijo Jane mentalmente para abrir nuevamente los ojos cuando todo volvió a silenciarse.

Recordó lo que oía Harry cuando veía un dementor, por lo que sin dudarlo tapo los oídos de Sirius con fuerza antes de cerrar sus ojos.

- ¡HARRY! –Grito la voz de Lily a lo lejos antes de que una nueva luz verde inundara esta vez las ventanas de la segunda planta de la casa.

Sirius sollozaba aun en los brazos de Jane cuando un grito desgarrador perteneciente a Voldemort se escuchó incluso por sobre las manos que cubrían los oídos de Sirius quien de inmediato se colocó de pie dispuesto a ir a aquel lugar pero de pronto todo el suelo de movió con un movimiento muy fuerte antes de verse salir de la casa Potter una fuerte luz verde que se irradiaba por cualquier agujero de la casa antes que una fuerte expulsión más fuerte aun que el fuerte movimiento hiciera que la tierra volviera a moverse hasta caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Amos dejaron que todo el movimiento pasara para volver a levantarse y apresurarse a ir a la casa de los Potter, pero cuando salieron a la calle donde se veía de frente la casa quedaron estáticos al verla casi por completo en ruinas.

No tenían palabras y estaban quietos y parados frente al lugar sin siquiera decir nada hasta que el leve llanto de un bebé los hizo salir de su estupefacto.

- Harry –dijo Sirius para comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas segundo de Jane hasta la casa.

AL llegar hasta la puerta la abrieron sin siquiera pensarlo pero se arrepintieron al toparse de cara con el cadáver de James tirado en medio del corredor después de las escaleras. Su rostro no se alcanzaba a ver, ya que un tablón lo tapaba por suerte.

Sirius quedó helado al verlo ahí tirado al igual que Jane pero esta logró salir antes del shock lo tomó de la mano impidió que siguiera viendo.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se fueron hasta la habitación del pequeño Harry. Entraron y esta vez se encontraron con el cadáver de Lily quien estaba a escasos centímetros de la cuna de Harry quien no paraba de llorar, cosa que ayudo a que los dos volvieran a lo que iban.

- Debemos... debemos irnos –dijo Jane sacando la mirada de su amiga para ir donde estaba Harry pero el ver una túnica negra tirada en el suelo la hizo detenerse.

- No podemos detenernos Jane –dijo Sirius tomando al pequeño Harry de su cuna. –Toma lo que queda.

Jane saco su varita y comenzó a achicar varias cosas que estaban a su alrededor para meterlas en su bolsillo.

- Ya, vamonos –dijo Jane mirando a Sirius –Es hora.

Sirius hecho una mirada atrás antes de desaparecer hasta su mansión, donde ya no quedaba nada, solo muebles tapados por sabanas ya que todas sus cosas se las habían llevado.

Se acercaron hasta un reloj que estaba sobre una mesa tapada con una sabana.

- A la cuenta de tres y desaparecemos –dijo Sirius son girarse a ver la casa –Uno... dos... tres...

Un año después...

Jane miraba como sus dos hijos jugaban en el césped de una acogedora casa en las afueras de París.

- Harry esta inmenso –dijo Sirius rodeándola por la cintura.

- Izar igual –dijo Jane mirándolos a ambos –Izar no le quites los juguetes a tu hermano,

- Harry no le pegues a tu hermano –dijo Sirius haciendo que el pequeño de dos años lo mirara con cara de niño pillado en una travesura.

- Señora, la cena esta servida –dijo Guandy apareciendo por sus espaldas.

- Gracias –dijo Jane despidiendo a la elfina. Se acerco hasta sus hijos y cargo a Izar. Sirius apareció a sus espaldas y tomó a Harry llevándoselo adentro.

Los colocaron en un corral mágico y se sentaron a la mesa que daba enfrente.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Londres? –Pregunto Jane.

- Solo que Peter fue procesado y encerrado de por vida en Azkaban –dijo Sirius,

- ¿Y de él? –Pregunto Jane mirando a su esposo.

- Aun nos esta buscando pero lo despiste la ultima vez así que no nos tendremos que preocupar por un buen tiempo –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de Jane.

- No quiero que nos encuentre –dijo Jane mirando a sus dos hijos.

- No nos vana encontrar –dijo Sirius volviendo su mirada también a sus hijos –No por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento...

**´****·.¸(****´****·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥ ****FIN ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´´·.¸)´·.¸)**

**

* * *

**

**_Hola a todos. A llegado un momento triste, con este capitulo se acaba el ff... pero ara continuacion!!!!... ven? no soy tan desconciderada como parezco, pero en fin._**

**_Les gusto el capitulo? Para quienes no lo habían ledio antes... se lo esperaban? bueno, la verdad es que para muchos, incluso los que ya lo leyeron, fue bastante sorprendente el final, pero asi es la inspiracion y no se peude lucha contra eso.  
Respecto a la segunda parte, como ya muchos saben, tengo algunos captulos escritos porque los estaba subiendo en otras paginas pero estas desaparecieron de la paz de la web, pero que se le va a hacer. Bueno, me estoy desviando. Lo que quiero decirles es que me tomare un pequeño tiempito para escribir un par de capitulos más y agarrarle el hilo nuevamente a este ff para poder escribir la segunda parte y que quede bien, porque claramente esa es la idea. Aunque debo confesarles que me da algo de temor escribir la segunda patita porque siemrpe me han dicho que "las segundas partes nunca son tan buenas como las primeras" pero en fin, e decidido arriesgarme proque el que no se arriesga no cruza el rio._**

**_SUFICIENTE!!!! me estoy alargando mucho por hoy y e estado todo el santo dia sentada frente al pc escribiendo ff y deberia estar en cama porque estoy con un resfrio que ni se lo imaginan, pero por el amor a los ff , a HP y una obvia fidelidad a ustedes ,es que me sente a escribir.  
Un beso inmenso a todos, en especial a:_**

**_Hermy Evans (siempre fiel a mis ff... linda, un beso enorme para ti)  
Makitaa (siempre tengo un reviews tuyo, muchisimas gracias)  
Sion-allegra (muchisimas gracias por tus reviews, dejame decirte que me encanta tu nick)  
Valiiitha (siempre fiel, kiss)  
Caroliin (Te repetiste el plato con dobles saludos, dobles besos y dobles abrazos)  
Krissalis Potter (Muchisimos Kiss para ti)  
_****_Biankita Black (Te me habían desaparecido un tiempito pero es un gustaso saber de ti otra vez mi niña)  
Remmy-ro (Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por tus reviews, un besaso, cuidate mucho)_**

_**Muchisimo KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS para todos, cuidense mucho y que Dios los bendiga  
Se despide su humilde servidora**  
_  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	46. Agradecimientos

Hola a todos:

Primero que todo, quiero partir agradeciendo a TODOS, por el tremendo apoyo que me han brindado, con sus comentarios tanto buenos y malos, se los digo de todo corazón, se agradece mucho el apoyo.

Bueno, se preguntaran ¿Por qué el anuncio¿A caso no seguirá con la segunda parte¿Se querrá jubilar de la literatura?

No, la verdad es que nada de eso es verdad, jijiji… la segunda parte VA SI O SI; así que no se preocupen, solo que me demorare un poco más porque tengo que ir haciendo un estudio de los libros para poder hacer calzar lo que dicen los libros con la alocada historia que me quedo…

Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas otra vez. Escribo porque quiero agradecer a TODOS quienes me dejaron un review, así que comencemos de una vez miren que son varios. Ahí vamos:

_Arianita Black._

_Natita_

_Nachita_

_Ariadna_

_Karen_

_Isabel Black_

_LCL_

_Naru Bravo_

_Biankita Black_

_Molly Strife_

_First-ayanami_

_Hermy Evans_

_Kathy_

_UsagiPotter_

_Fran Ktrin Black_

_ElcatosaBlack13_

_Rory Granger_

_Saku-kamiya_

_LaU_

_Biank Radcliffe_

_Sher-Black_

_HoneyBeeM_

_Mak Black_

_Marisol_

_Anabiaf_

_Remmy-ro_

_Cenipul al poder_

_Skarlita_

_Paddyale_

_Ali Malfoy Black_

_Vale_

_Lucia_

_The darkness princesa_

_Krissalis Potter_

_Nita_

_Julieta_

_Mica-prongs_

_Nahir_

_Irtepotter…karla_

_Laura Jane Potter_

_-albaMalfoy-_

_Natii_

_JanethBlack_

_MariitaLupin_

_Karlita_

_Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casipia Andrómeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto BLack (Cisne de Cristal Negro)_

_Rasaabe_

_Kiithah_

_Janeth_

_Juliieee_

_Makita_

_Herminione_

_Miriam_

_Nara_

_M.J.Minako_

_Joyce Black1989_

_Darkita_

_Choconinia_

_Yani_

_Caroliin_

_Valiitha_

_Sion-Allegra_

_Amaia_

_Claudia_

_19emma87_

_Chukii_

_Randa1_

_Pulyta_

A todos, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS y espero poder contar con sus queridos reviews para "SITUACIONES INESPERADAS 2" que esta en redacción aun, pero que les aseguro que será aun más infartante que la 1 jajajajaja…

Bueno, espero que les haya llegado algo de lo que quise expresar en este ff, porque más que letras y algo de acción, suelen ser experiencias de vida que no solo se aplican a este maravilloso mundo que invento JK Rowling, sino que sirven para las muchísimas cosas que nos toca vivir en este alocado mundo que muchas veces suele ser aun más macabro que un mundo con Voldemort o con unos mortífagos, lo importante es la mirada que nosotros tengamos, porque si es así y comenzamos dando el ejemplo nosotros mismo, podemos contribuir a mejorar un poco esta sociedad y a ver que no todo en esta vida es tan malo.

Un beso para todos, que Dios los bendiga…

Se despide su humilde servidora

.(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ _**konnyta -granger**_.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	47. AVISO

AVISO:

La segunda parte de Situaciones Inesperadas ya esta en la web, así que a leer.

Besos para todos

.(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ _**konnyta -granger**_.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


End file.
